le jardin d'Eiden
by anonyma1
Summary: Un père qui n'est pas celui que l'on croit, une nouvelle identité, de l'amour, de l'humour mais aussi la guerre... bienvenue dans le monde d'Eiden Snape!
1. Disclamer

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Comme promis voici la version corrigée du Jardin d'Eiden. Enormément de fautes dans la version précédente je le crains, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'updater une version sans fautes d'orthographe de cette histoire.**

**Rassurez-vous, aucun autre changement n'a été effectué sur le récit.**

**Bonne (re) lecture à vous tous.**

**Anonyma 1**

* * *

Disclamer : à _bien _lire pour tout comprendre.

Comme vous le savez déjà rien n'est à moi, pas les personnages, pas les sous qui vont avec… juste l'histoire de tordue que j'écris est la mienne !

C'est un DM/HP niveau couple (mon tout premier donc indulgence per favor) mais aussi un HP/SS en quelque sorte. Pour ce qui n'aurait pas compris c'est un slash donc homophobe ou petites natures (et oui ça existe encore !) s'abstenir ! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura ou non un ou des lemons mais dans le cas probable ou ça serait le cas cela sera précisé en début de chapitre pour préserver les petites âmes sensibles qui ne voudraient pas lire ça. Mais si lemon il y a ce ne sera jamais en tombant dans la vulgarité et je ferai en sorte que cela prenne un chapitre (sûrement plus court) de façon à ce que d'autres éléments majeurs de l'histoire ne soit pas à la même place pour que ce qui ne lisent pas les lemons puissent suivre l'histoire tout de même (n'est elle pas gentille cette brave Anonyma ?)

Sinon des petites précisions d'écriture ou plutôt de codage.

Tous les dialogues et pensées en anglais seront calligraphié ainsi : blablabla

Tout les dialogues et pensées en russe ainsi : **blablabla**

Et fourchelang (si fourchelang il y a) ainsi § blablabla§

L'usage des italiques montre une insistance sur un mot quand un personnage pense ou parle.

Et enfin dernière chose à savoir « Eiden » se prononce comme le son hey ! suivi du son déne. (Je dis ça pour vous après tout je ne suis pas dans vos têtes quand vous lisez lol)

Cette histoire ce passe après le tome quatre donc aucun spolier du tome 5 ou 6 et donc Sirius and Dumby are alive ! Et oui l'auteure est très nulle dans les jeux de mot d'où le titre...

Merci à vous gentils lecteurs ou lectrices de laisser une ptite rewiew pour l'humble auteure que je suis ;)

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	2. 1: Le plus mauvais jour de l'année Updat

**Chapitre 1 : Le plus mauvais jour de l'année.**

Le 31 juillet, le jour qu'il détestait le plus même avant Halloween allait commencer dans une demi-heure. Et comme chaque année à cette date, il ruminait affalé dans sur le canapé de ses appartements à Poudlard, un verre de vodka à la main qu'il portait de temps à autre à ses lèvres ; fixant d'un air morne le feu dans la cheminée. Feu qu'il devait laisser allumée toute l'année à cause de l'humidité et du froid hantant les cachots.

Le 31 juillet, la date qui signait un peu plus chaque année _sa_ trahison. Il haïssait cette date mais étrangement il n'arrivait pas à la haïr _elle_ ; même après quinze ans. Il en voulait pourtant au calendrier, à _lui _son ennemi dès le premier jour et à _l'autre_, la preuve vivante de _sa_ trahison. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la détester elle, qui pourtant comme en cessait de lui crier sa raison, était _la seule_ et _unique _responsable du fait qu'il soit devenu aigri et sombre. Mais le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore dit on, alors…

Oui dans quelques minutes maintenant ce serait le début de _ce_ jour qu'il haïssait tous les ans un peu plus et haïrai certainement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et il avait en plus fallut que le destin s'acharne sur lui en en faisant _sa _copie conforme à lui et qu'il _lui_ mette sous le nez tous les ans, sept jours sur sept pendant toute l'année scolaire. Ne pouvait-il pas rentrer dans sa famille pendant les vacances conne tous les autres élèves plutôt que de le narguer par sa présence tous les ans ?

Et pour _lui_, le jour qui allait commencer devrait être synonyme de fête comme tous les ans. Il le voyait déjà entouré de sa famille qui l'idolâtrait comme tous les sorciers d'ailleurs ; mangeant on ne sait quel gâteau en lisant les nombreuses cartes de ses nombreux amis et du chienchien aussi sûrement !

Merlin qu'il détestait ce jour _là_.

Il était rentré de mission la veille, comme si quelqu'un voulait absolument qu'il puisse penser à toute sa rancœur contre cette date comme tous les ans. N'aurait-il pas pu être occupé à jouer les parfaits petits mangemorts et ainsi ne pas avoir le temps pour penser à _ça _? Mais non, il ne le valait pas bien sûr !

L'homme tourna son regard bleu nuit, tellement sombre qu'il en paraissait noir, vers l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée.

Plus qu'une minute... Trente secondes...Dix…Neuf…Huit…Sept…Six… Cinq…Quatre… Trois… Deux… Une… Maintenant !

Mais alors que sonnait les douze coups de minuit un éclair blanc lui fit plisser les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit totalement il resta bouche bée, sous le choc.

_Sa _silhouette fantomatique, ou plutôt s_on_ hologramme était là, juste devant lui. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, si ce n'est son ventre arrondi, alors quand réalité elle était morte depuis longtemps maintenant.

La représentation de Lyly Evans Potter se racla la gorge et regarda droit devant elle, sans vraiment voir à qui elle parlait c'était certain.

« Severus…hum hum…Bonjour Severus », dit elle de sa voix douce avec maladresse. « Si tu reçois ce message c'est que je suis morte… Depuis combien de temps je ne saurais le dire mais je suis sure que mon enfant » A ce moment elle caressa son ventre arrondi « doit avoir eu quinze ans aujourd'hui. Ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai prévu avec ce sort … »

Elle fronça les sourcils soudain songeuse puis fit un geste de la main, chassant l'idée selon laquelle elle aurait pu se tromper dans son sort et repris d'une voix à la fois plus douce et plus assurée.

« Severus, je suppose que tu m'en veux beaucoup si tu n'as pas eu vent de la vérité jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'espère vraiment que tu l'auras appris plus tôt…Sev', mon amour, je ne t'ai _jamais_ trahi. Comme tu le sais déjà, je te l'ai dit il y a trois mois, James Potter est un auror très qualifié et aussi un bon ami à moi qui a été chargé de ma sécurité. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a chargé lui de cette mission. Pourquoi James me diras-tu ? Et bien parce qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'il voulait sortir avec moi quand on était au collège et que cela rendra l'histoire plus crédible pour ma couverture, même si maintenant il vit avec une jeune femme charmante nommée Alicia ; une moldue. Nous avons donc, James et moi, fais semblant de nous marier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'informer de ce scénario que tu étais déjà parti en mission d'infiltration totale chez les mangemorts pour une durée indéterminée. Je voulais te dire Sev', j'attends un enfant, _notre _enfant. Si tu n'es pas rentré quand il sera né, il est prévu que je lui lance un sort de modification d'apparence pour qu'il ou elle ressemble à l'enfant que nous aurions eu James et moi. Ce sort, s'il n'est pas levé, durera jusqu'à son âge de raison magique, ses quinze ans. Une fois cet âge atteint, il ou elle reprendra sa vraie apparence. Si c'est une fille, James et moi l'appellerons officiellement Lisa mais son vrai nom sera Elena comme ta mère, Elena Sofia Snape. Et si c'est un garçon, peu importe le nom que nous trouverons avec James pour la couverture, son vrai nom sera Eiden Zachary Snape. J'ai cependant pris la liberté de nommer James le parrain de notre futur(e) bébé et il m'a dit de t'adresser toutes ses félicitations. J'aimerai tellement être avec toi et que ce message soit inutile mais mieux vaux prévenir que guérir n'est ce pas? Si ça ce trouve tu ne recevras jamais ce message. Mais si, comme je le crains, si je suis morte et que tu as ignoré la vérité jusque là, prends soin de notre enfant Sev'. Il doit habiter chez Sirius si James ne te l'a pas donné parce qu'il… n'a pas pu…J'ai écris un papier prouvant tout ce que je viens de te dire de manière officielle pour que tu récupères la garde de notre enfant s'il ou elle n'est pas avec toi présentement. Il se trouve dans la Salle Sur Demande de Poudlard, il suffit que tu demandes la pièce où nous nous rendions en cachette tous les deux à l'époque. Je t'aime Sev' et j'espère vraiment que tout ceci a été inutile à enregistrer… »

L'hologramme de Lyly disparu peu à peu et c'est dans un silence pesant que Severus assimila peu à peu toutes ces informations, avant de se lever d'un coup et de se diriger à grands pas vers la Salle Sur Demande.

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	3. 2 : Surprise d'anniversaire Updaté

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise d'anniversaire.**

Harry était assis adossé contre le mur, ses jambes ramenées vers lui, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues pâles. Il avait mal partout. Dans quelques minutes ce serait son anniversaire mais il s'en moquait totalement. Il était sûr que même s'il recevait un message de Sirius ou de ses amis, il ne pourrait pas y accéder et les lires alors…

Tout avait commencé dès son retour de Poudlard, déjà un mois, un mois qui lui avait paru sembler des siècles en vérité.

Comme à l'accoutumée, ses affaires avaient toutes été mises sous clés dès qu'il avait passé la porte comme d'habitude, il avait tous les jours une liste de corvées quotidiennes et ingrates à effectuer. Mais les similitudes s'arrêtaient là.

En effet son oncle n'avait pas digéré la farce que les jumeaux Weasley avaient joué à Dudley l'été précédant, tout comme le fait que son salon ait été dévasté par des monstres comme lui. Ainsi seulement dix minutes après le retour de son neveu au bercail, celui ci gisait déjà sur le sol, assommé dans une flaque de son propre sang. Vernon l'avait proprement et consciencieusement battu à coups de pieds, de poings et « nouveauté de l'année » de ceinture, lui lacérant le dos. Il avait ensuite jeté sans concession le corps du _monstre_ sur le sol but du placard sous l'escalier ; là où aurait toujours dû être sa place ; un juste retour des choses en quelque sorte.

Puis tous les jours, Harry devait passer sa journée à effectuer les diverses tâches ménagères _dans_ la maison, interdiction de voir la lumière du jour autrement qu'au travers des fenêtres quand son corps fatigué et meurtri passait la serpillière ou faisait la vaisselle, le repas, les lessives...

Puis aux alentours du 7 juillet, la situation s'était encore empirée pour le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

En effet sa tante et son cousin avaient été invités, ainsi que Vernon, à passer le mois de juillet dans la maison de campagne de cousins éloignés de Pétunia. Les deux premiers s'y étaient rendus, Vernon ne pouvant _malheureusement_ pas s'y rendre à cause de son travail.

C'est ainsi qu'à partir du 8 au matin, Harry avait dû se lever à cinq heures, effectuer ses corvées jusqu'à 7 h30, passer le reste de la journée enfermé dans son placard après avoir reçu _une punition_ qu'il méritait toujours quelque soit le motif invoqué. Puis, au retour de son oncle et jusqu'au coucher de celui-ci soit aux environs de 23 heures –minuit le garçon était sorti de « sa chambre » pour effectuer le reste de ses tâches ménagères avant d'être de nouveau puni et enfermé pour la nuit.

Harry était nourri quand son oncle y pensait, c'est-à-dire rarement et en faibles quantités à chaque fois et il disposait de cinq minutes le matin et de quinze le soir pour aller aux toilettes et prendre une douche cependant il n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange puisqu'ils étaient enfermés avec le reste de ses affaires.

Mais le pire, en quelque sorte, pour le jeune homme était qu'il changeait peu à peu physiquement et d'une manière qui n'avait rien à voir avec le manque de nourriture ou la maltraitance de son oncle.

Non, ses cheveux s'allongeaient peu à peu et prenaient des reflets rouge-feu par endroits son corps s'affinait comme les traits de son visage, devenant plus féminin, le menant doucement mais sûrement vers l'androgynie. Et sa peau prenait peu à peu une teinte quasi diaphane, semblable à de la nacre ou du lait, faisant mieux ressortir les _magnifiques _nuances -du noir au verdâtre- de ses bleus et le rouge de ses coupures.

Le garçon dormait peu, autant parce qu'il avait mal partout et que le sol brut du placard, sans aucun oreiller ou couverture n'était pas très engageant que parce que ses courtes nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars où il revivait inéluctablement la mort de Cédric et le retour à la vie de Voldemort.

Ainsi le garçon se laissait mourir petit à petit, autant de maltraitance que de dépression nerveuse. Et il savait en son fort intérieur qu'il ne verrait pas la rentrée à Poudlard cette année, il serait mort avant. Il était même convaincu que cela n'importerait à personne puisque personne ne s'était donné _la peine_ de savoir s'il allait bien ou non depuis le début des vacances.

Mais d'un autre côté le jeune sorcier leur en était reconnaissant. C'était une chance qu'aucun de _ces oiseaux de malheur_ ne soit passé dans le quartier pour ménager la colère de Vernon envers Harry.

Mais revenons-en à ce 30 juillet au soir, à quelques secondes du 31 en fait.

Minuit sonnèrent et une lumière blanche envahie la petite pièce où était reclus le garçon soudainement. Quand elle se dissipa quelque peu, Harry vit devant lui un spectre : celui de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit certain qu'il hallucinait à cause de sa fièvre. Mais non, sa mère était bien là devant lui, l'air soucieux mais aussi déterminé.

« Harry mon petit », commença t elle. « Je suppose que si tu reçois ce message c'est que tu as quinze ans aujourd'hui et que je suis morte sans que tu saches ton histoire, ta _vraie_ histoire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé mon cœur mais j'ai des choses importantes à te révéler alors écoutes bien. J'ai dû prendre une couverture car mon mari et moi étions en danger à cause de son rang d'espion. Ainsi j'ai contracté un faux mariage avec l'auror James Potter, c'est un homme bon et un excellent ami à moi. A ta naissance nous avons posé un sort d'apparence sur toi pour que tu lui ressembles. James est en réalité ton parrain. C'est un homme bien, je te l'ai dit, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait pu tout t'expliquer s'il est lui-même mort… Harry, mon enfant, ton vrai nom est en fait Eiden Zachary Snape, ton père est Severus Snape. C'est un espion de Dumbledore chez les mangemorts, il est donc marqué comme l'un d'entre eux mais il est de notre côté je te le jure ! C'est un homme bon, aimant et c'est mon véritable mari. J'espère que ton père a pu te récupérer plus tôt mais si ce n'est pas le cas c'est que tu dois certainement vivre avec Sirius. Eiden, mon enfant, ton apparence va redevenir celle que tu aurais toujours dû avoir, le processus a déjà dû commencer d'ailleurs. Et j'ai envoyé un message à ton père cette nuit-même pour lui expliquer la situation. Il prendra soin de toi j'en suis sûre. Je t'aime Eiden, tout comme ton parrain t'aime et t'embrasse, et je suis désolé de te mettre dans une situation pareille mais Sirius saura t'aider d'ici à ce que Sev' vienne te chercher. Je t'aime mon cœur. Excuses-moi pour tous ces mensonges… »

La lumière se dissipa totalement et Lyly Evans Snape disparu alors qu'on entendait un vague _boum_, résultant de l'évanouissement d'Eiden suite au choc de la nouvelle et à ses blessures.

OoOoO

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry constata que le soleil était levé par le fin jour qui filtrait sous la porte de son placard. Il se redressa un peu, sans trop s'appuyer contre le mur -son dos lui faisait trop mal pour ça- et essaya de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille à travers son mal de crâne.

La première chose qu'il remarqua au travers de son esprit embrouillé fut qu'il voyait complètement flou. Il tâtonna donc autour de lui pour chercher ses lunettes avant de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient _déjà _sur son nez. Il les enleva donc, surpris, et vit tout à fait clair après ce geste. Il fronça les sourcils et passa une main songeuse dans ses cheveux qu'il sentit _extrêmement_ et _anormalement_ longs et soyeux.

Puis les souvenirs de la veille l'envahirent complètement et il dû se retenir de crier de désespoir et de frustration. Si son oncle n'était pas encore levé en ce samedi matin, il n'allait pas le faire venir plus vite.

Misère son père était _Severus Snape._ Pourquoi avait il fallut que de tous les sorciers sur cette foutue planète, ce soit _Snape_, l'homme qui le détestait le plus au monde après Voldemort et que lui-même détestait identiquement, qui soit _son père_ ?

Harry eut juste le temps de se dire que de toutes façon il serait mort avant d'avoir _une chance-_ si le terme était un peu soit peu approprié - de le revoir à Poudlard, qu'il entendit les pas lourds de son oncle se rapprocher de son placard, le loquet du verrou être retiré et la poignée abaissée avec rage et indignation.

OoOoO

Vernon Dursley entra dans « la chambre » de son incapable de neveu et s'arrêta sous le choc de la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le garçon avait complètement changé d'apparence : ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux fesses étaient longs, soyeux et parsemés de mèches rouge-feu ; ses yeux verts s'étaient pailletés de saphir et sa peau était très pâle. Mais surtout sa silhouette s'était affinée considérablement, faisant glisser ses vêtements déjà trop larges encore plus que d'habitude sur ses hanches fines et son T-shirt laissait apparaître une épaule dénuée à la peau laiteuse.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon était devenu très _désirable_, une sorte d'inexplicable charme semblait émaner de lui malgré son état de santé plus que précaire.

Harry était très méfiant devant le regard scrutateur de son oncle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas jusque là. Mais il était aussi visible qu'il était trop épuisé pour pouvoir réagir à quoi que ce soit. Vernon l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt trop grand et le sorti de force du placard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _as_ fais Potter ! » Gronda Vernon en le poussant contre le mur de la cage d'escaliers.

« Rien monsieur », répondit honnêtement le garçon, sa voix devenue beaucoup plus douce et mélodieuse.

« Rien ? RIEN ? » Gronda l'oncle. « _Tu ressembles_ à _une fille_ gamin ! Or si je me rappelle bien de notre _entretien_ d'hier, tu n'avais pas cette apparence. Alors dis-moi CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! » Tonna-t-il.

« Rien mon oncle », répondit Harry rapidement, craignant de se reprendre un coup alors qu'il tenait déjà à peine debout. « C'est juste que j'ai eu quinze ans cette nuit et que chez …les _gens comme moi_ c'est à cet âge que les particularités génétiques se révèlent. »

°Ce n'était pas complètement faux°, songea Harry. Après tout, il se rappelait très bien avoir entendu Hermione dire que l'âge de raison magique était à quinze ans chez les sorciers et que c'était à ce moment là qu'ils recevaient tous leurs potentiel magique ainsi que leurs particularités génétiques pour certains.

« Tu veux dire… » commença doucement Vernon et s'avançant dangereusement vers son neveux qui se tassa un peu plus contre le mur. « que tu vas rester comme ceci dorénavant et que tu n'y peux rien ? Que tu ne peux _rien_ changer ? »

« Oui monsieur », répondit Harry de sa voix douce mais avec crainte.

Crainte justifiée puisque son oncle lui assénât une gifle magistrale qui lui fit tourner la tête dans le sens du mouvement et lui fendit la lèvre inférieure.

« Et que vont dire le voisin en te voyant ainsi hein ! Tu y as pensé à ça monstre ! »

Harry ne répondit pas et n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement, sachant que cela ne ferai qu'énerver encore plus l'homme qu'il avait appris à redouter depuis tout petit. Celui-ci lui attrapa le menton et tourna son visage vers sa tête violacée.

« Cependant », dit-il plus doucement en essuyant le fin filet de sang qui coulait de la lèvre de garçon avec ses gros doigts. « Je dois avouer que cette apparence te rends beaucoup plus…_intéressant. »_

Il fit glisser sa main le long de la gorge du garçon puis de son torse, lui arrachant un frisson d'horreur.

Mais, au malheur de Vernon et à la grande joie d'Harry, quelqu'un choisi ce moment précis pour sonner à la porte avant que l'homme n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Furieux d'être ainsi dérangé alors qu'il avait d'autres _projets_, Vernon poussa son neveu tellement fort dans le placard que celui-ci s'assomma sur le sol et sombra immédiatement dans l'inconscience alors qu'un filet de sang partait de son arcade sourcilière désormais fendue.

Mr Dursley reprit une attitude normale après avoir enfermé son neveu dans la pièce qui lui était dévolue, et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec un sourire aimable.

Il découvrit alors sur le pas de sa porte un de ses employés excité comme une puce.

« Johson ? » gronda Vernon, de nouveau furieux contre cet imbécile de l'avoir dérangé à un moment intéressant.

« Mr Dursley, patron, Mr Jack Wilson, _le gros_ client à demander à voir _notre _entreprise aujourd'hui même puisse qu'il repart aux Etats-Unis demain matin, et _uniquement notre entreprise_. »

Vernon ne mit pas une minute à se décider. Wilson était un gros, très gros, marché juteux et il aurait tout le temps de s'_occuper _de son neveux dans le mois à venir. Il prit donc sa veste, ses clés et sorti à la suite de son employé.

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	4. 4 L'idée que l'on s'en fait et ce que la

**Chapitre 4 : L'idée que l'on s'en fait et ce que la réalité offre.**

Severus arriva dans la rue où vivait …_son fils_. Merlin qu'il allait avoir du mal à se faire à cette idée.

Toutes les maisons étaient identiques, les pelouses taillées au millimètre, les même massifs de fleurs…. Severus renifla avec dégoût, il détestait les moldus quand ils avaient_ ce_ genre d'attitude, celle d'un troupeau de moutons. Il était certain que toutes les femmes au foyer de la rue étaient d'horribles commères, affreusement hypocrites avec leurs voisins.

Le maître de potions avait revêtu un jean et un T-shirt noir pour faire « couleur locale » comme aurait dit Lyly. Il s'approcha du numéro quatre de la rue, traversa l'allée déserte et remarqua qu'il y avait du laisser-aller dans le potager, comme si ces gens avaient eu un jardinier autrefois mais que ce n'était plus le cas.

Severus sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir… en vain. Après dix minutes d'attente, et toujours aucun résultat, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais sa curiosité l'en empêcha.

Il voulait voir comment vivait son fils pour être mieux capable de lui parler quand celui-ci serait chez lui. D'un geste discret de baguette, il déverrouilla donc la porte et entra dans la demeure.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que la maison était propre, _trop_ propre pour être naturelle en fait. Il passa rapidement à la cuisine et ne vit qu'un seul bol sale dans l'évier, il arqua un sourcil et continua sa visite. Il entra ensuite dans le salon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, et remarqua que sur le manteau de la cheminée s'étalaient de nombreuses photos. Toutes montraient un homme grand et massif, sans aucun cou avec une femme au visage chevalin et au cou de girafe -Merlin la sœur de Lyly ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas !- et un garçon blond, d'environ quinze ans, qui était énorme ! Un porc, voilà à quoi il ressemblait ! Severus s'étonna de ne voir aucune photo montrant Harry.

Il passa dans les escaliers et vu de nouveau de nombreux cadres photos montrant le garçon obèse à différents âges et dans différentes situations mais toujours aucune d'Eiden. Severus était de plus en plus surpris. Comme tous les sorciers il s'attendait à ce que la famille du Survivant l'idolâtre mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

L'homme arriva au palier et il entra dans la première pièce. Elle était grande, lumineuse avec un lit double, une armoire vitrée et deux tables de chevée. La chambre de l'oncle et la tante d'Harry visiblement.

La pièce juste à côté était également grande mais ne semblait pas habitée, la chambre d'amis très certainement. En face de ces deux pièces se trouvaient les toilettes et la salle de bain. Rien de bien intéressant à tirer de ces pièces si ce n'est une ceinture en cuir qui séchait sur le bord de la baignoire, visiblement lavée de frais.

La pièce suivante était visiblement la chambre d'un adolescent peu soigneux de ses affaires vu que la plupart étaient cassées sur le sol. Les portes ouvertes de l'armoire débordaient de vêtements de marques et très, très larges. Ainsi le sorcier en déduisit que cette pièce était celle du garçon blond.

Il en sorti donc et se dirigea vers la dernière porte au fond du palier. Celle-ci comportait plusieurs verrous ainsi qu'une trappe aménagée telle une chatière, en plus petit. La pièce où il gardait un animal peut-être ? Mais il n'en avait vu aucun sur les photos.

Severus se rapprocha de la porte qu'il ouvrit en appuyant simplement sur la poignée. Où était l'intérêt de mettre tant de verrous sur une porte s'ils ne les fermaient pas ?

La pièce qui s'offrit à son regard noir était certainement la plus petite chambre de la maison : un lit une place, un bureau bancal et une armoire branlante en était les seuls composants. Mais à la vue de l'épaisse couche de poussière présente sur les meubles, Severus pu affirmer qu'elle n'avait accueillie personne depuis de longs mois.

L'homme était plus inquiet que curieux maintenant : cette chambre était logiquement cette d'Eiden, mais elle était visiblement inoccupée. Où dormait Eiden dans ce cas ? Et où étaient ses affaires personnelles ? Et surtout _pourquoi _est ce que la porte de _sa_ chambre comportait autant de verrous et une trappe ?

Severus sorti de la pièce et découvrit au hasard un placard entre la chambre du blond et de ses parents, un placard qui était verrouillé. Etrange, qui fermait à clés ses placards ?

L'homme lança un discret Alohomora et le placard s'ouvrit laissant apparaître toutes les affaire d'Eiden : son balais, sa valise et la cage vide de sa chouette. Le garçon était donc bien ici, mais _où _?

Severus refit les pièces de l'étage une à une, dans l'espoir de découvrir un quelconque indice - _il n'était pas espion pour rien que diable !-,_ mais il ne vit aucune trace indiquant que le gosse vivait ici si ce n'est ses affaires mises sous clé. Le maître des potions n'aimait pas ça. Harry n'était pas totalement stupide tout de même ! Etant un sorcier et surtout étant la cible numéro une de Voldemort, l'ayant vu renaître sous ses yeux un mois plus tôt, il savait qu'il devait toujours garder sa baguette sur lui. Or elle était ici, enfermée dans un placard ! Non décidément quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Severus redescendit les escaliers en fronçant les sourcils, songeur et jeta un regard inquisiteur dans toutes les pièces du rée-de-chaussée, sans résultat.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand il remarqua un minuscule placard sous l'escalier qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, et lui aussi était barré. En se rapprochant de la porte un peu plus, l'homme sentit nettement l'odeur du sang. Et ses gènes de vampires ne le trompaient jamais sur cette odeur.

Alors qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac, signe d'un mauvais pressentiment, il fit un mouvement de baguette qui ouvrit la porte….

* * *

Version updatée : Octobre 2012


	5. 5 : Chocs

**Chapitre 5 : Chocs.**

Le maître des potions cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité du placard puis distingua nettement une forme recroquevillée à même le sol en béton, forme qui avaient les cheveux longs…

Severus se précipita vers son fils, puisque c'était lui, et le secoua légèrement par l'épaule. Il n'obtenu aucune réaction et chercha autour de lui une quelconque source de lumière. Ne voyant aucune ampoule électrique, il créa une boule de lumière qui monta d'elle-même jusqu'au plafond du placard, l'éclairant comme en plein jour.

La mâchoire de Severus manqua de se décrocher sous le choc de la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le jeune garçon baignait dans une falque de son propre sang et un fin filet s'égouttait doucement de son arcade sourcilière gauche vers le sol. L'homme le tourna délicatement pour voir l'ampleur de dégâts et frémit d'horreur et de colère froide.

Le corps du garçon était couvert d'ecchymoses, ses vêtements trop grands et sales étaient déchirés en de multiples endroits, laissant entrevoir la peau lacérée de son dos. L'image de la ceinture séchant dans la salle de bain s'imposa tout de suite à l'esprit du professeur le plus haï de Poudlard qui grogna de colère.

L'homme devinait qu'Eiden avait plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi qu'un genou déboîté et qu'un poignet foulé dans le meilleur des cas. Il avait également un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue. Mais le plus alarmant était sa maigreur. Le gosse, déjà pas bien gros à Poudlard, avait perdu sept bons kilos de sorte qu'on _voyait_ pratiquement tous ses os.

Severus bouillait d'une colère froide et d'inquiétude alors qu'il apposa une main sur le front brûlant de fièvre du plus jeune.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il doucement. « Harry est ce que tu m'entends ? … Eiden ? Eiden ? »

Rien à faire. Mais malgré toutes ces blessures, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de constater que le jeune garçon était vraiment _très _séduisant. Il avait un physique androgyne mais on pouvait tout de même dire qu'il était un garçon. Il avait le teint pâle des vampires et la fine carrure des elfes. L'homme frissonna : ses relatifs n'auraient pas été jusqu'à le violer _n'est–ce-pas ?_

Severus secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées déprimantes, _même_ si c'était le cas il ne pourrait pas changer le passé mais il devait agir maintenant. Il jeta un rapide sort pour arrêter l'exsanguination du plus jeune puis invoqua une couverture dans laquelle il entoura le corps frêle. A l'aide d'un accio, il fit parvenir jusqu'à eux les affaires d'Eiden qu'il réduisit avant de les glisser dans sa poche.

Puis il souleva le corps meurtri et léger, trop léger, du garçon dans ses bras et sans un regard en arrière mais en se jurant de revenir dire leurs quatre vérités à ces foutus moldus, il transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Il traversa le parc rapidement avec sa charge en se demandant _comment_ on pouvait faire _ça _à un enfant. Nul doute que s'il ne l'avait pas récupéré aujourd'hui, Harry serait mort vidé de son sang d'ici à ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard. Même s'il n'avait pas été son fils mais bel et bien celui de James Potter, Severus aurait été dégoûté et révolté par cette situation. Oui ces moldus allaient l'entendre tôt ou tard, foi du professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard !

Sachant que Pompom était en vacances, il amena le garçon directement dans ses appartements puis se précipita pour aller chercher lui même les différentes potions et onguents dont il aurait besoin pour soigner Eiden. Les ayant tous préparés pour l'infirmerie il savait quoi, et comment les utiliser.

Il revint rapidement près du garçon toujours inconscient et lui ouvrit délicatement la bouche dans laquelle il glissa la potion antidouleur en premier.

Il enleva ensuite le T-shirt et le pantalon imbibés de sang et de poussières du garçon pour pouvoir passer l'onguent cicatrisant sur son dos et l'effaceur de bleus partout ailleurs. Celui-ci, une fois appliqué, agirait en vingt-quatre heures. Il ressouda les côtes du jeune sorcier d'un mouvement de baguette ; et, une fois qu'il fut sûr que la potion antidouleur agissait bien, il lui remboîta le genou à la manière moldue. Son poignet était juste foulé, il lui fit donc un bandage.

Mais, alors qu'il commençait à enrouler la bande de tissus, il constata des brûlures et des coups de lames -couteau ou autre- qui avaient été faites, et visiblement répétées pour qu'elles marquent bien la peau, sur la face intérieure de ses deux poignets. Sur le droit en forme d'étoile et sur le gauche en forme de soleil.

_Et en plus il faisait ça de façon artistique !_ Ces moldus l'écœuraient de plus en plus et si Lyly elle-même n'avait pas était fille de moldus, il aurait définitivement rejoint les idéaux de Voldemort après ce qu'_ils_ avaient osé faire à _son_ fils !

Severus ravala sa colère qui menaçait d'éclater très bientôt et installa le garçon le plus confortablement possible sur le canapé. Enfin, il appela Albus par la cheminée.

Le vieil homme en sorti quelques minutes plus tard, s'attendant à entendre le discours de son collègue et ami sur sa visite et la discussion-certainement venimeuse- qu'il avait entretenu avec Ha...Eiden.

« Alors Severus, les résultats de cette première prise de contact ? » demanda-t-il à un homme visiblement en colère et nerveux.

« Voyez-vous même Albus ! » répondit Severus en désignant le garçon inconscient d'un geste de la main.

Les yeux du Directeur de Poudlard manquèrent de sortirent de leurs orbites, lui qui n'était pourtant jamais surpris de rien, et la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut : « Oh doux Merlin ! »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans cet état », dit Severus plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. « Un genou déboîté, des côtes cassées et une marre de sang en plus ! Et je peux vous affirmer que certains de ces coups datent d'il y a plus de trois semaines vu leur états de cicatrisation. Je lui ai donné des potions pour le soigner, il ne gardera que les marques des coups les plus violents dans son dos et ceci » ajouta-t-il en montrant la face intérieure des poignets du jeune homme, faisant lâché un juron au vénérable vieillard.

Un silence de malaise s'installa entre eux.

« Oh … et il le gardait enfermé dans un placard », ajouta alors Severus se rappelant alors de _ce détail._

Albus déglutit avec difficulté en observant le jeune garçon toujours inconscient et terriblement maigre et pâle ; puis il sembla prendre soudainement une décision.

« Prévenez-moi quand il se réveillera Severus, je vais chercher un moyen de faire en sorte que ses relatifs soient punis de leurs actes et que cette punition nous serve pour la suite. Je vous parlerai de mon plan quand je serai sûr qu'il soit réalisable », dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Puis il se retourna vers Severus songeur avant d'ajouter avec un léger sourire : « Oh et je vais faire en sorte que votre fils est une chambre dans vos appartements bien entendu ! »

Puis il parti pour de bon, laissant un Snape clignant des yeux devant ce changement brusque d'humeur, avant de retourner surveiller son protégé.

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	6. 6 : Le Plan Updaté

**Chapitre 6 : Le plan. **

Il était prêt de 21 heures quand Harry reprit enfin conscience. Il se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley et tenta de se lever mais une prise douce sur son épaule lui intima l'ordre de rester allongé.

A peine une minute plus tard, Severus Snape s'assis sur une chaise en face de lui ; visiblement surpris par la couleur des yeux de son fils. En effet ceux-ci s'étaient pailletés de saphir foncé, mêlant les couleurs des yeux de ses deux parents aux siens.

Harry se laissa observer en silence, tout ceci lui importait moins que son mal de crâne.

Snape lui tendit alors une tasse contenant un liquide violet et fumant.

« Tiens, bois ça », lui dit-il d'une voix inhabituellement douce et inquiète.

Le garçon obéit et avala la potion sans rechigner malgré son goût infecte. Severus le savait, cette potion était écœurante mais très efficace pour les douleurs post-traumatiques.

Harry lui rendit la tasse vide sans un mot et regarda le plafond en attendant que le professeur dise quelque chose ; mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et alla reporter la tasse vide dans l'évier de sa cuisine.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Snape remarqua que _son fils_ n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme s'il se moquait totalement du décor qui l'entourait et lui préférai le plafond.

Severus posa une de ses mains froides sur le front du plus jeune avant de regagner sa chaise et de lui dire de cette même voix douce :

« Tu as encore un peu de fièvre mais la plus part de tes blessures sont guéries. D'ici quelques jours tes côtes seront entièrement ressoudées et les coupures dans ton dos seront cicatrisées mais elles laisseront sûrement des marques… tes bleus disparaîtront dans environ quinze heures maintenant. »

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête pour monter qu'il avait compris et en signe de remerciements silencieux.

« Hum…. Harry ? » demanda Severus peu sûr de savoir si le moment était bien choisi pour parler de leur nouvelle affiliation.

Le garçon tourna son regard si particulier vers lui ; montrant qu'il l'écoutait.

« Connais-tu les raisons de tes changements physiques ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et regarda de nouveau le plafond. Severus laissa le silence s'installer entre eux un moment, espérant que le plus jeune le briserait mais sans résultat.

« Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier », dit-il soudainement. « Que tu étais mon fils. Ta mère m'a envoyé une sorte de message à minuit. Avant je ne savais pas… »

Le jeune garçon le regarda d'un air blasé et indifférent avant d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Severus observa l'adolescent, son mutisme n'était pas un bon signe et l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la révélation de qui il était vraiment avait dû être la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase chez le jeune homme, qui avait visiblement d'autres soucis cet été tel que survivre, plutôt que d'apprendre que toute sa vie n'avait été jusque là que mensonges.

Severus se dit donc qu'il remettrait à plus tard la conversation inévitable qu'il devrait avoir avec son fils et lui dit qu'il pouvait dormir s'il le souhaitait et que s'il avait besoin de quoi que se soit il n'avait qu'à l'appeler. Le garçon hocha de nouveau la tête sans rien dire mais quand le maître des potions revint dans le salon dix minutes plus tard, il trouva le garçon profondément endormi et émettant inconsciemment une aura de magie défensive dans un périmètre de deux mètres autour de lui. _Magie instinctive défensive._

OoOoO

Harry se réveilla de nouveau à neuf heures le lendemain matin, il n'avait plus aucun bleu et semblait en meilleure forme même s'il était toujours sérieusement blessé.

Dumbedore avait mis ce lapse de temps à profit, lui créant magiquement une petite chambre avec une salle de bain personnelle dans une annexe aux appartements de Severus. Même s'il avait dit à ce dernier que maintenant qu'il avait un enfant à charge, il lui serait plus sain pour eux deux que l'homme cherche _enfin_ à avoir un chez lui _autre_ que Poudlard pour la période des vacances.

Severus trouva donc Eiden entrain d'émerger doucement en revenant de son labo ce matin là. Il eut un léger sourire et lui demanda d'un ton aimable mais peu sûr :

« Peut-être voudrais-tu aller prendre une douche non ? J'ai mis tes affaires dans ta chambre…. Viens je vais te montrer. »

Severus tendit une main au garçon pour l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci le fit tout seul. L'homme s'incita au calme et à la patience, après tout Harry et lui n'avaient jamais été en bon termes et les relations de confiance du gamin avec les adultes ne devaient pas être terribles avec une famille comme celle qu'il avait jusque là.

Severus le guida donc vers la chambre qu'Albus avait créée pour lui. Elle se composait d'un lit simple, d'un placard pour ranger ses affaires et d'un bureau. Elle était peinte dans des tons jaune pâles. Au pied du lit, Severus avait déposé la valise d'Eiden, son balai et la cage d'Hedwige. Cage que l'oiseau, visiblement très attachée à son maître, avait regagnée dans la nuit profitant du fait qu'il ne soit plus chez les Dursley.

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit sa valise avec des gestes lents de ses mains fines et en tira des vêtements propres.

« La salle de bain est juste en face, rejoints moi au salon quand tu auras fini d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui. Il fit tomber ses vêtements sales sur le sol- Severus l'avait rhabillé après l'avoir soigné pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et surtout qu'il ne se sente mal alaise- et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Alors que l'eau à se pieds se teintait peu à peu de rouge de plus en plus clair, le garçon ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se remettre les idées en place et surtout de ses émotions des dernières quarante-huit heures.

Puis il se sécha et s'habilla avec des gestes lents, dus à son manque flagrant d'énergie. Eiden s'observa rapidement dans le miroir. Au moins il n'avait plus ni bleu ni cocard.

Au souvenir de l'attitude de son oncle de ce qui lui semblait être la veille, un frison lui parcouru l'échine. Eiden était intérieurement reconnaissant à Snape d'avoir choisi ce jour pour venir le voir parce le lendemain il aurait été trop tard pour le protégé de _lui_.

Harry resserra sa ceinture autour de son jean trop large et poussa un léger soupir contrit devant les loques qui lui servaient de vêtements. Il sentit alors un picotement chaud lui parcourir les doigts et ses vêtements s'ajustèrent à sa taille. Le garçon fronça les sourcils devant ce phénomène puis haussa les épaules. Après tout c'était mieux ainsi, il n'allait pas en faire tout un plat.

Il rouvrit donc la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea lentement vers le salon où Severus l'invita à s'asseoir d'un mouvement de la main. Le garçon s'exécuta, manquant de s'asseoir sur ses cheveux trop longs et encore humides.

Severus regarda un moment Eiden qui attendait patiemment qu'il parle et se fit encore une fois la remarque que depuis son arrivée, le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. L'adulte se demanda vaguement si la voix de son fils avait également changée avant de se dire que c'était probablement le cas.

Un toc sur la porte le fit sortir des ses réflexions silencieuses.

« Entrez ! » Lança-t-il

Albus Dumbledore avait été mis au courant par son ami du réveil d'Eiden et il avait espéré les trouver tous les deux en train de discuter, même avec véhémence, de leur toute nouvelle parenté. Il fut donc déçu en les voyant assis face à face, en chiens de faïence. Les cheveux du plus jeune gouttant en trempant peu à peu son t-shirt blanc, le rendant ainsi légèrement transparent dans le dos et laissant par la même apparaître de longs traits rouges et violacés sur sa peau pâle. Cependant l'état physique du garçon était tout de même bien meilleur que celui qu'il avait lorsque Severus l'avait ramené la veille.

« Albus », le salua justement le maître des potions, visiblement très soulagé de ne plus être seul à seul avec Eiden.

« Severus, Eiden », répondit le vieil homme en leur adressant un sourire mais en notant mentalement qu'aucune émotion n'était passée sur le visage du jeune garçon à l'emploi de _ce_ nom.

Ni acceptation, ni colère, ni rébellion, ni peur, rien qu'un visage totalement fermé et vide d'émotion apparente.

« Je pense avoir trouvé la solution qui réglera pas mal de nos problèmes », reprit alors le directeur de Poudlard. « Nous allons faire exploser le 4 Privet Drive. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Severus alors qu'Eiden jeta un regard septique au directeur, montrant visiblement qu'il doutait que l'effet des bonbons aux citrons lui ai monté au cerveau et grillé ses derniers neurones.

« Nous allons », répéta alors Albus lentement, « faire exploser le 4 Privet Drive, _maintenant._ Si mes sources sont exactes et elles le sont, la maison est entièrement vide en ce moment même. Mrs Dursley et son fils sont partis en vacances dès le début du mois et Mr Dursley n'est pas rentré de son travail depuis hier matin, traitant de certains arrangements pour un gros contrat avec un client américain. Seul Harry Potter est présent dans la maison, inconscient dans le placard sous l'escalier depuis le départ de son oncle. Or le pauvre garçon va succomber à l'explosion de sa maison dans…deux minutes. La marque des Ténèbres brillera dans le ciel juste au dessus de la maison bien sûr. »

« Mais … cela veut dire que le Survivant va mourir non ? » s'étonna Severus, et surtout choqué du manque total de réaction d'Eiden à l'annonce de sa mort officielle toute proche.

« Exactement ! Eiden Zachary Snape existe Severus, pas Harry James Potter, plus maintenant. Eiden fera sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année, avec du retard évidemment. Vous recevrez une lettre dans le courant septembre vous annonçant la mort de votre ex femme, qui était mystérieusement partie il y a de ça presque seize ans sans aucune raison apparente. Vous apprendrez ainsi que vous avez un fils orphelin et_ russe_ Eiden. » Répondit Dumbledore avec un ton professoral. « Ainsi Eiden ne sera plus la cible numéro une de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts et il ne sera plus observé comme une bête curieuse partout où il ira. Et vous Severus, vous récupérerez votre fils sans avoir à faire la une des journaux et sans devenir dans le même temps une des cibles de Voldemort. Les seules personne au courant de la vérité seront nous trois pour le moment. Puis, après l'enterrement du corps calciné et donc inidentifiable d'Harry James Potter, nous révélerons la vérité à Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger et la famille Weasley au grand complet. Mais pour éviter tous lapsus révélateur, ses informations seront misent sous un sort de Fidélitas dont _je_ serai le gardien. Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre objection ou question, une douce voix mélodieuse dit d'un ton totalement détaché :

« Magnifique plan Professeur, à _deux_ détails près… »

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Harry. Dumbledore craignant qu'il ne refuse son plan et Severus surpris de l'avoir vu ouvrir la bouche et _parler_.

« Je ne parle pas le russe et je doute qu'un mois y suffise », continua simplement le jeune homme, parlant comme si tous ces faits ne le concernaient pas au premier abord. « Et quoi que vous imaginiez, je suis et reste identifiable par _ça_, » dit-il en désignant la cicatrice sur son front.

« Tu serais surpris de voir ce que quelque sorts de coupures et un sort d'apprentissage bien lancés peuvent faire Eiden », répondit alors Dumbledore avec un léger sourire devant la perspicacité du jeune homme. « Alors es-tu d'accord ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? » objecta le plus jeune de cette voix détachée et simplement constative.

Car lui tout comme les deux adultes savaient qu'au fond ils avaient déjà un doigt dans l'engrenage.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Severus ? »

« …Je…heu… d'accord. »

« Bien ! Je vous annonce officiellement la mort d'Harry James Potter, le Survivant ! » conclu le vieil homme d'un ton joyeux et appuyant sur un bouton de sa montre.

A ce moment précis, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, dans la région de Surrey, au 4 Privet Drive, une maison explosa, laissant un corps calciné dans les cendres et une étrange marque verdâtre dans le ciel….

OOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOOooooO OOOOooooOOOO

**Petite note de l'auteure**** : Comme ma chère maman est tombée le nez dans ma fic et qu'elle ne comprenait pas tous les éléments distillés dans l'histoire (bah oui c'est pas une accro comme moi aussi faut avouer), j'ai décidé dans ma grande générosité du jour (et oui faut en profiter c'est pas souvent) d'expliciter deux trois petites choses contenues dans ce chapitre. Mais ne vous y habituez pas, je ne vais pas révéler tous les mystères dans tous mes chapitres, ce sera à vous de deviner les sous-entendus. D'ailleurs je ne vous pas TOUT dire sur CE chapitre non plus. Bon trêve de blablas inutiles je vais vous répondre aux quelques questions simples que vous pouvez éventuellement vous poser sur des éléments ponctuels de ce chapitre : **

**1) Pourquoi Dumbledore choisi-t-il de toutes les punitions possibles et inimaginables pour les Dursley de faire exploser leur maison ? Et en quoi ceci est-il une punition effective ? **

_Mes chèr(e)s ami(e)s laissez moi vous expliquer mon point de vue quand à ce plan de notre cher vieux loufoque adoré. Si Dumbledore choisi de faire exploser la maison des Dursley c'est pour plusieurs raisons toutes bêtes : _

a) _comme il l'a lui même expliqué à Severus, cela permettra de rendre Harry officiellement mort et donc d'éviter que celui ci reste une cible et un gibier de choix pour notre tonton Voldychou adoré (il fait vachement plus peur une fois appelé ainsi non ?). Et en même temps cela évitera à notre cher Severus pas mal de soucis et d'attention. Imaginez un peu la réaction de la population en apprenant qu'Harry James Potter Sauveur du monde sorcier était en fait le fils d'un ex mangemort dont la moitié des parents et la totalité de élèves de Poudlard est convaincue qu'il est toujours aux ordres de Voldy ? Confier ainsi le Survivant à un mangemort qui en plus le déteste ouvertement depuis quatre ans ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?! dixcit la foule. Sans oubliez que tonton Voldy serai pas très content de savoir que c'est le fils d'un des ses hommes qui l'a mis en échec alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et là la couverture de Snape en tant qu'espion infiltré est carbonisé en deux secondes. Lui qui sortait avec une sang-de-bourbe au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde ! Et n'oublions pas que ce cher Tom a un égo démesuré qui ne survivrait pas à ça. _

b) _Les Dursley ( grrrrrrrrrrr) adorent tout ce qui est normal et se vantent d'ailleurs d'être des gens parfaitement normaux et irréprochables de ce côté là (c'est sur que côté moralité ils pêcheraient plus pour nous le faire avaler). Alors qu'elle humiliation suprême que de voir sa maison exploser pour des raisons totalement inexplicables et inconnues, de retrouver le corps calciné de leur neveu enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier et de voir, comble de l'horreur ; une horrible marque verte en forme de tête de mort et de serpent au dessus des ruines de leur maison ( jolie forme de Dumbledore va laisser flotter un moment pour bien l'ancrée dan la tête de ses braves moldus du quartier) ? _

c) _Et comme l'auteur est sadique est cruelle ( lueur démente dans ses ptits yeux) les Dursley réapparaîtront plus loin dans l'histoire pour une bonne partie de coup de pied au derrière mais le leur cette fois plus loin dans l'histoire promis juré ! _

**2) Pourquoi est-ce-que Dumbledore veut que le fils de Severus rentre avec du retard à Poudlard et qu'en plus il soit russe ? **

_Encore une fois l'explication est plus simple qu'il n'y paraît : _

a) _Si Dumby choisi de faire rentrer Eiden avec du retard dans l'année scolaire c'est justement pour que tout le monde le voit et enregistre l'information selon laquelle __le nouveau__ est le fils de__ Snape__.( Je n'en dis pas plus sur ce point car vous verrez assez tôt ceci dans les prochains chapitres). _

b) _Ensuite quand au fait qu'Eiden soit d'une autre nationalité ( russe parce que cela plait à l'auteure na !) permet d'expliquer plusieurs choses : pourquoi il n'est pas rentrer à Poudlard il y a de ça cinq ans : n'étant pas sur le territoire Anglais il ne dépendait pas de l'école. Mais aussi et surtout pourquoi il n'a absolument aucun liens affectifs avec son père : il ne le connaît pas, ne l'a jamais vu et pour lui c'est juste un inconnu au même titre que tous les autres. Le fait qu'ils ne parlent pas la même langue couramment pourra aussi expliquer leur difficulté à communiquer, difficulté qui sont en réalité liées à leur passé commun. Enfin, si Eiden parle couramment russe cela n'apportera que du crédit à l'histoire selon laquelle sa mère vient de mourir et donc que pour lui son pays n'est pas l'Angleterre mais la Russie. Aucun risque dans ce cas, associé avec son changement d'apparence et le fait que la destruction de la maison des Dursley eu lieu MINIMUM un mois plus tôt, pour qu'on puisse l'associer de près ou de loin avec Harry James Potter car ce vieux Dumby s'occupe de sa cicatrice en ce moment même ! _

**Enfin l'explication du pourquoi ne pas prévenir les proches d'Harry de la vérité dès maintenant viendra d'elle même dans le chapitre suivant ou dans votre esprit lumineux (si si je le sais vous être très doués à ce jeu là, des fois trop au grand malheur de l'auteure qui essai ( je dis bien essai) de dissimuler subtilement ses indices dans les chapitres sans qu'ils soient repérés et disséqués tout de suite. Ce qui, dois je le préciser, rate une fois sur 2 ou même 3 sniff) avant si vous le voulez. **

**Sur ce la brave anonyma s'en retourne à la composition du chapitre 23 ( oulala ! ) en espérant vous avoir éclairé de ses lumières (très mauvais jeux de mots quand à mon prénom ceux qui savent où chercher comprendrons l'allusion). **

**Laisser des rewiews et à tout bientôt avec le chapitre 7 !**

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	7. 7 : Fidélité, Réalité Updaté

**Chapitre7: Fidélité et réalité**

Molly et Arthur Weasley, accompagnés de tous leurs enfants ; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et enfin Hermione Granger étaient assis ; l'air mélancolique et désespéré, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard qui étrangement semblait joyeux.

L'enterrement d'Harry James Potter, tué par les partisans de Voldemort, avait eu lieu la veille. Beaucoup de gens avaient souhaités s'y rendre mais Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que celui-ci soit célébré dans la plus stricte intimité. Seul lui-même, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black sous sa forme animagus, Les Weasley, Miss Granger et une veille moldue du nom d'Arabella Figg y étaient présents au final.

L'annonce de la mort du Survivant avait eu un point positif : le Ministère avait été forcé de reconnaître publiquement le retour de Voldemort et avait commencé à prendre les mesures pour se préparer à la prochaine guerre, inéluctable. Dumbledore travaillait maintenant Fudge au corps pour qu'il reconnaisse enfin l'innocence de Sirius.

Deux jours plus tôt, dans le plus grand secret, le vieil homme avait lancé un sort d'apprentissage très puissant sur Eiden, lui ayant ainsi appris les bases du russe écrit et oral en seulement douze heures. Puis le garçon était parti pour la Sibérie le lendemain matin pour une période fixée à un mois minimum. Dumbledore l'avait « inscrit » dans un petit orphelinat russe en prétextant la mort de sa mère ; et les autorités russes se chargeaient maintenant de retrouver son père biologique « un anglais du nom de Snape ». Le directeur de Poudlard avait aussi créé par divers sort de coupures et de cicatrisations une toute nouvelle forme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui rendait Eiden si facilement identifiable, la faisant maintenant ressembler à celle qu'on obtenait à cause d'un éclat de verre. Conséquence de l'accident de voiture qui avait ôté la vie à sa mère dixit la version officielle.

Et maintenant que tout était en place, il était plus que temps de mettre les proches du jeune homme dans la confidence.

« Bien mes amis », commença Dumbledore, « si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui en ce jour particulier c'est pour vous révéler des informations d'une importance capitale. Cela dit avant de commencer, je me dois de vous préciser que je suis le Gardien des Secrets de ces dites informations, vous ne pourrez donc en parler qu'à ceux qui sont déjà au courant des faits que je vais vous exposer. Les autres personnes ne comprendront pas un traître mot si vous tentez de les renseigner à ce sujet. Seule une autre personne que moi, la première concernée par cette histoire en fait, a le pouvoir de mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence mais ce dans des circonstances tellement particulières qu'il m'est inutile d'envisager cette possibilité avec vous en réalité. Bien ceci étant précisé, j'ai le grand bonheur de vous annoncer qu'Harry est vivant. »

« Oh merlin merci ! » « Quoi ? » « Où ? » « Comment ? » « Pourquoi ? »

Furent les différentes expressions et questions que tous posèrent en même temps.

« Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! » Coupa alors le vieux sorcier. « Tout ceci est une longue histoire. Pour tout comprendre, il nous faut revenir seize ans en arrière. Il se trouve que Lyly Evans, la mère d'Harry…. »

« Alors », repris Lupin après que le vieux sorcier ait fini son monologue. « Pour résumer, Severus est en fait le père d'Ha… d'Eiden et vous avez profité d'un _certain événement_ pour faire passer Harry pour mort et ainsi le protéger lui et son père de Voldemort mais aussi du Ministère et de la presse. Et si vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt c'était pour qu'on paraisse convainquant à l'enterrement d'Harry et après l'annonce de sa mort ? »

« Exacte, je sais que cela a été très difficile pour vous et je m'excuse encore de vous avoir fait subir tout ceci mais c'était nécessaire, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Quant à cet événement, seul Eiden vous en donnera les détails _s'il le souhaite_ et uniquement dans ce cas. »

« Il … Il est vivant, vraiment ? » Demanda Hermione les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Oui Miss Granger, il est vraiment vivant. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? » demanda Ron avec impatience

« C'est malheureusement impossible. Vous le reverrez à Poudlard mais pas dès le premier jour. Cependant il faut que vous gardiez à l'esprit qu'il faut que tout le monde croit qu'il est réellement un parfait inconnu et cela vaut pour vous également. Je sais que ce rôle ne sera pas facile à jouer surtout après deux mois de séparation, mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que celui que va devoir tenir Eiden est cent fois plus compliqué encore. Vous devez, comme tout le monde, le prendre pour un inconnu… »

« Et le fils de Snape », grogna Fred.

« Fred, il _est_ le fils du _professeur_ Snape ! » Lança Molly sans réellement se fâcher, trop heureuse elle qui avait cru perdre un de ses fils.

_« Je sais_. Ce que je voulais dire c'est… que la plus part des élèves, pour ne pas dire la totalité, vont le juger par rapport à son père et pas par rapport à ce qu'il est lui… »

« Mais M. Weasley », interrompit Dumbledore. "Pensez-vous que les élèves jugeait Harry pour ce qu'il était ou pour son nom ? »

« Oh… je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Pour nous il était juste Harry…. »

« Mais pour les autres c'était avant tout le Survivant » Compléta son jumeau.

« Bien, je vois que vous avez compris. Vous êtes maintenant au courant de tout ce qui vous concerne. Nous nous reverrons en septembre les enfants et à la prochaine réunion vous autres. Sirius vous pouvez rester quelques instants s'il vous plait ? »

Une fois que toute la petite troupe fut repartie, nettement plus souriante qu'à l'arrivée, Sirius se tourna vers le directeur et demanda d'un ton inquiet.

« Que me voulez-vous en particulier professeur ? Y'aurait-il un problème avec Harry ? »

« Non rassurez-vous, _Eiden_ va globalement bien aux vues des circonstances…. Sirius j'aimerai que vous alliez parler avec Severus, d'Eiden. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très important pour cet enfant et j'aimerai lui éviter d'avoir à choisir entre son père et son parrain. Vous savez comme moi qu'il a autant besoin de vous que de connaître sa famille…. Tous ces changements n'ont pas été faciles, pour aucun des deux. Severus a expliqué à Eiden que la raison de son animosité avec lui ces dernières années était due au fait qu'il était un peu la preuve vivante de la trahison de Lyly. Severus était parfaitement conscient que sa réaction avec lui était stupide et injustifiée, et il s'en est excusé…. Mais même si Eiden a compris les raisons des agissements de son père, ils n'ont absolument aucun lien. Et il faut bien reconnaître que cinq jours c'est très peu pour s'apprivoiser ! Eiden est actuellement en Russie, et, pour la crédibilité de notre histoire, Severus a dû rester ici. J'aimerai vraiment que quand Eiden reviendra, il ne trouve pas son père et son parrain en train de s'égorger… »

« Je pense que je peux aller lui parler, pour le bien d'Ha.. d'Eiden », consentit Sirius en buttant sur le nom de son filleul de cœur.

« Très bien, il est dans son laboratoire en ce moment même…. Merci Sirius. »

« Je ne le fais pas pour vous, soyez en sûr, ni pour lui, je le fais juste pour Eiden. »

Sur ce Sirius sortit du bureau du vieux sorcier d'un pas lent et se dirigea vers les cachots. Puis, avec une grimace de dégoût, il frappa à la porte du labo du maître des potions et y entra.

« Black », le salua l'homme aux cheveux gras

« Snivillius… Ecoutes-moi bien, je veux bien faire une sorte de trêve avec toi parce que j'aime ton gosse de tout mon cœur et que je compte bien garder _ma _place dans _sa_ vie. Et ce n'est pas parce que je comprends maintenant les raisons de tes agissements avec lui ces dernières années que je te pardonne pour autant, ce gamin est un ange et il méritait cent fois mieux ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Black, il méritait mieux pour beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs... »

« Comme ? »

« Comme de famille d'accueil par exemple ! »

« C'est le fait qu'ils soient moldus qui te dérange tant que ça ? » Gronda l'animagus.

« Non plutôt celui qu'ils l'aient battu jusqu'au quasi-décès la veille de son anniversaire ! Comme depuis le début des vacances plutôt ! » Cracha le professeur.

« Pa.. Pardon ? » Demanda Sirius qui était devenu livide.

« Je ne te dis que la vérité Black », répondit Severus d'une vois lasse en se massant les tempes. « Et ne me demande pas pourquoi ou depuis quand c'était comme ça, je n'en sais rien vu qu'Eiden n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je l'ai récupéré le 31 juillet sauf pour l'annonce du plan de Dumbledore, soit trois phrases, il y a une semaine…. Je ne te demande pas l'absolution ni ton amitié Black, juste la trêve d'accord ? Pour Eiden…. » Reprit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Pour Eiden », répéta l'animagus d'un ton ferme en serrant la main offerte.

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	8. 8 : Un départ soulevant beaucoup d'inter

**Chapitre 8: Un départ soulevant beaucoup d'interrogations…**

Exactement vingt-trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le commencement de la nouvelle année scolaire. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux commençaient sérieusement à désespérer de voir Harry, ou plutôt Eiden, bientôt. Et cela tout le monde l'avait constaté, les griffondors étaient beaucoup moins concentrés et ne participaient quasiment plus en cours, et ce malgré le fait que ce soit leur année de BUSES ou d'ASPIC pour tous, Ginny exclue. Cependant les professeurs mettaient ce manque total de motivation sur le dos du deuil que les enfants devaient certainement faire de leur ami Harry, décédé presque deux mois plus tôt.

Diverses choses s'étaient produites depuis la rentrée cependant : Hermione et Ron avaient été tous deux nommés préfets de griffondor et l'équipe de quiddich avait trouvé un nouvel attrapeur en Ginny Weasley, à la surprise générale. Elle n'était certes pas aussi bonne qu'Harry, mais se défendait très bien tout de même pour quelqu'un qui n'y avait jamais joué jusque là.

Snape se montrait légèrement moins partial qu'avant même s'il conservait son amabilité légendaire, et on pouvait lire quelque fois du souci dans ses yeux sombres.

D'autre part, Draco Malefoy, nommé lui aussi préfet chez les serpentards, ne passait plus son temps à insulter les griffondor mais les ignoraient totalement ; il paraissait nettement plus mélancolique voire triste par moment. Les seules choses méchantes qu'il avait dites en vingt-trois jours de classe avaient été pour Ron devant son statu de préfet :

« Tu dois être content que Potter soit mort finalement Weasley, ça t'aura donné sa place de préfet ! »

Il avait lancé cette phrase avec hargne, comme s'il reprochait vraiment cet état de fait au griffondor. Ron lui-même, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir touché par cette phrase. Effectivement lui aussi avait l'impression d'avoir profité du décès d'Harry pour se mettre sous le feu des projecteurs, et il appréhendait un peu la réaction de celui qu'il considérait comme un de ses frères quand celui-ci reviendrait au collège, se sentirait-il aussi trahi qu'il avait l'impression de le trahir lui-même ?

Le serpentard n'avait ensuite eu qu'un soupir las en apprenant le nom de la remplaçante de Potter au quiddich.

La dernière nouveauté venait, elle, du règlement de Poudlard, en effet dans le but _de libérer un peu les élèves de la rigidité de la pension_, ceux-ci étaient maintenant autorisés à porter leurs propres vêtements et plus l'uniforme du collège pendant les week-ends, les vacances et les soirées spéciales type Noël, banquet d'Halloween ou de la rentrée.

Cependant malgré tous ces petits changements, la vie à Poudlard avait repris son cours normal, sans Harry Potter et Cédric Driggory, comme si ces deux élèves n'avaient jamais existés, ce qui en dégoûtait profondément quelques-uns uns…

Mais en ce 23 septembre la routine Poudlardiennne fut rompue d'une manière peu conventionnelle.

Tous les élèves et professeurs étaient réunis pour le déjeuner quand un faucon fonça droit sur le professeur Snape en lui délivrant un message sous le regard curieux de toute l'assemblée. Snape ne recevait _jamais_ de courrier, du moins dans la Grande Salle. Le visage du dit professeur se fit de plus en plus surpris et pâle au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcourraient la missive. Puis il se leva soudainement, tendit le parchemin à Dumbledore qui le parcouru à son tour alors que le maître des potions sortait de la salle à grands pas ; le visage complètement fermé, sous les regards ahuris des élèves et de ses collègues.

Dumbledore se leva alors, dans un silence pesant, et dit d'une voix n'invitant pas aux questions et définitivement ferme :

« Vos cours de potions sont annulés pour une durée indéterminée. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos classes ! »

Avant de sortir lui-même de la salle d'une allure pressée.

Le château suite à ce départ précipité et inexpliqué plongea dans une effervescence peu commune. Tous allaient de leur hypothèse pour expliquer le départ précipité du professeur le plus haï de tout Poudlard, et toutes ces théories étaient plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Finalement au bout de trois jours, trois longs jours de suspicions, d'inquiétudes et de théories farfelues, la réponse de ce départ soudain leur fut donnée au repas du soir.

Dumbledore attendit que tous soient correctement installés à table, pour se lever et réclamer le silence ce qu'il obtint facilement.

« J'ai le plaisir », dit-il avec un air malicieux à faire pâlir Fred et Georges de jalousie, « de vous annoncer que vos cours de potions reprendront _dès demain matin_ avec le professeur Snape. »

Le dit professeur regagna sa place à la table des enseignants alors que le Directeur finissait son annonce ; faisant ressortir par symétrie l'absence du professeur Mac Gonagal à la droite du vieil homme.

Dumbledore lança un regard qui se voulait discret à Severus, qui acquiesça légèrement ; mais comme toutes les attentions étaient fixées sur eux, personne ne loupa une miette de cet échange.

« Et j'ai également l'honneur », reprit Dumbledore, « de vous annoncer qu'un nouvel élève, entrant directement en cinquième année, va nous rejoindre dès ce soir. Je vous demanderai donc de l'aider à s'intégrer et à se familiariser avec _notre langue barbare_….. Minerva s'il vous plait ! » S'exclama t il plus fort.

La directrice adjointe entra alors par les portes principales, tenant dans ses mains un tabouret et un chapeau bien connus, lançant de multiples conversations excitées et/ou surprises dans la salle. Le professeur fit quelques pas dans la Grande Salle et fit signe à la personne derrière elle de faire de même d'un geste de la main.

La rumeur des conversations, qui faisait suite à l'annonce du directeur, stoppa net à la vue du nouvel élève.

Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs aux mèches rouge feu ; attachés en catogan, ils étaient ensuite subdivisés en des centaines de très fines tresses qui lui atteignaient le milieu du dos. Il avait une cicatrice visiblement due à un éclat de verre sur le front, à demi cachée par une mèche de cheveux. Le nouveau avait des traits fins et androgynes et de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude pailletés de saphir. Un pantalon de toile noir surmonté d'une tunique bleu nuit aux manches trois quart et resserrée sur sa taille fine, retombant sur ses hanches, composaient ses vêtements. Sur ses deux poignets étaient attachés étroitement et hermétiquement deux bracelets de cuir ouvragé, marrons et larges d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Enfin des rangers noires étaient à ses pieds.

Le garçon dégageait une aura de calme, de douceur mais aussi et surtout de charme. Tout en lui, de son visage d'ange à sa démarche féline tandis qu'il suivait patiemment le professeur Mac Gonagal au milieu de cette salle remplie d'inconnus, était un appel à la luxure. Et de nombreuses filles (quasiment toutes en fait) ainsi que quelques garçons bavaient déjà devant cet inconnu charmant et mystérieux. Il donnait une irrépressible envie de le protéger à le voir si posé, presque _fragile_ avec son teint pâle et sa silhouette _très_ fine.

Le professeur de métamorphose posa le tabouret - et le choixpeau- sur le sol avant de regagner sa place, haussant légèrement les épaules devant les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues- Snape et Dumbledore exclus bien entendu.

Le directeur, toujours debout, adressa un sourire rassurant au garçon qui attendait les mains dans le dos à deux mètres de la table des professeurs, laissant glisser sur lui les regards avides et curieux de toute l'assistance ; avant de dire à haute et intelligible voix en désignant le choixpeaux et le tabouret d'un geste de la main :

« Monsieur Eiden Snape, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. »

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	9. 9 : Eiden Updaté

**Chapitre9: Eiden**

L'emploi de ce nom eut l'effet d'une bombe. Tous les élèves répétaient « Snape ? » incrédules tandis que les professeurs passaient leurs regards de leur collègue au jeune homme sans comprendre.

Tous n'avaient qu'une question en tête : comment quelqu'un d'aussi _beau _pouvait-il être de la famille de _Snape_ ?

Pour les Weasley et Hermione, le choc ne venait pas du patronyme du nouveau mais plutôt de son apparence. Bien sûr, ils savaient déjà qu'Eiden avait repris sa vraie apparence en quelque sorte, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient attendus à _ça_.

Eiden hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir avec grâce et nonchalance sur le tabouret avant de mettre le choixpeau.

Une minute passa…puis deux…. Cinq….

Tous retenaient leur souffle, jamais de toute l'histoire de Poudlard le choixpeau n'avait mis tant de temps à se décider. Enfin au bout de sept longues minutes ; il annonça d'un ton morne et hésitant : « Serpentard mais sans grande conviction »

La table des serpents n'applaudi pas fort cette annonce, peu sûrs de savoir comment la prendre. Eiden ne s'en soucia pas plus que de sa première couche et alla s'asseoir à la seule place libre de la table, c'est à dire à côté d'un sixième année qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mac Gonagal rapporta le choixpeau et les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps. Beaucoup avait pour sujet le nouveau. Les regards ne le quittèrent d'ailleurs pas de tout le repas alors qu'il contemplait le plafond magique calmement, sans rien manger ou boire.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut infini à Eiden, le repas prit fin et les élèves commencèrent à se lever. Quelqu'un tapota sur l'épaule d'Eiden et il se tourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Malefoy.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy », annonça ce dernier d'une voix douce qu'Eiden ne lui connaissait pas. « Je suis le préfet, viens, je vais te montrer le chemin. »

Eiden avait à peu près compris ce que lui voulait le blond mais, connaissant parfaitement son rôle pour ce premier jour, il feignit l'incompréhension totale et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

A ce moment précis, Dumbledore s'avança vers eux, et le peu d'élèves restant dans la salle observa la scène dans un silence quasi religieux. Le directeur adressa un sourire aimable à Draco qui visiblement ne comprenait pas le problème du nouveau, avant de s'adresser à Eiden.

**« Je vois que tu connais bien ton rôle mon garçon. Je suis heureux de te voir en meilleure forme. Comme tu le vois les effets secondaires du sort dont on avait parlé risques d'être assez conséquents avec toi vu qu'il était plutôt puissant. » **Puis désignant Draco d'un signe de tête : « **Tu l'as quand même compris un peu ? » **

Eiden lui adressa un faible sourire en acquiesçant.

**« Bien….. et bien je te souhaite bonne chance mon garçon ton année risque d'être quelque peu compliquée du moins au début… »**

**« Et pourquoi ça ? » **Répondit Eiden de sa voix douce et mélodieuse avec un accent russe parfait.** « Après tout je ne suis **_**que**_** le fils du prof que tout le monde voudrait voir faire ses valises, oh ! Et je comprends pas un traître mot quand on me parle anglais mais à part ça professeur, il fait beau non ? »**

Le directeur eut un sourire amusé devant la manière de voir les choses d'Eiden, il résumait ça plutôt bien, il fallait l'avouer.

**« Je vois que tu restes optimisme, c'est très bien. Si tu as le moindre souci n'hésite pas à venir me voir d'accord Eiden ? Tu sais que ton père n'est pas spécialement très doué avec le russe… »**

**« Quel bel euphémisme professeur ! » **Répondit Eiden avec un sourire amusé en repensant aux essais de Snape pour lui parler en russe depuis trois jours.

**« Bien tu devrais y aller maintenant. »**

Eiden se tourna de nouveau vers Draco qui avait, comme tous les élèves restant dans la salle dont Hermione et les Weasley, suivi l'échange avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas le moindre mot. Le russe se leva avec un sourire et lui dit :

**« Merci Draco. »**

« Hein ? »

« Heu…. Mer…ci ? **Vous disiez ? Quelque peu compliqué ? » **demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore

« C'est cela Eiden, Merci. Bonne nuit messieurs », dit alors Dumbledore en s'éloignant avec un sourire mais avec un regard soucieux. Quelque peu compliqué ? Ça aller être bien plus qu'un peu compliqué et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Draco regarda le directeur s'éloigner et fit un signe de la main à Eiden pour qu'il le suive. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas lorsque la voix de Dumbledore les fit se retourner.

« Au fait Eiden ? »

« Da ? »

**« C'est toi qui as demandé au choixpeau de te mettre **_**ici ? »**_

**« Je suppose… Je lui ai dit de ne pas me mettre chez les rouges et or, ça revient au même non ? » **

**« Si, je le crois aussi. Bien bonne installation alors. »**

**« Merci monsieur. »**

Eiden se tourna de nouveau vers Draco et lui sourit timidement en faisant signe de la main qu'il le suivait. Le blond le regarda songeusement un instant, puis se mit en route.

Eiden regarda attentivement autour de lui pour se repérer dans le dédalle des cachots. Après tout s'il y avait des tableaux pour se repérer dans les autres parties du château, les murs nus des cachots n'offraient pas ce luxe.

« Tu parles anglais ? » Demanda soudain Draco.

« Da mais euh…. Pas beaucoup ». Répondit Eiden hésitant en faisant le signe avec sa main.

Il était vraiment surpris, non pas par la question de Draco mais plutôt par le ton qu'il employait avec lui depuis le début. Il lui parlait avec douceur, comme s'il n'osait pas le déranger par ses paroles alors qu'habituellement il snobait tout et tout le monde, serpentard compris, mais avec lui il était presque _protecteur_. Etait-ce parce qu'il était le fils de Snape ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur le comportement inhabituel du blond, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pan de mur nu.

« Scalariforme ! » S'exclama Draco et le mur pivota, libérant le passage à la salle commune des verts et argents.

Le blond attrapa Eiden par la main et le tira dans la salle commune le lâchant juste après en désignant le mur qui se refermait derrière eux.

« Désolé mais il fallait entrer assez vite », expliqua-t-il lentement.

« Oh… Da ». Répondit Eiden de plus en plus surpris.

Malefoy, _Draco Malefoy_, venait-il de _s'excuser_ ?

« Bienvenue dans ta seconde maison ! » Reprit le préfet en désignant le décor autour d'eux.

**« Ça aurait pu être pire »,** dit Eiden songeusement.

Après tout il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, s'il avait atterri ici c'était uniquement de sa faute. Il avait convaincu plus ou moins le choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à griffondor, chose que le choixpeau voulait absolument faire disant qu'après un traitement pareil dans sa famille il n'avait pas à prouver son courage. Mais il était trop risqué pour Eiden de retourner chez les rouges et or, ils auraient pu le reconnaître à ses manies, le genre de petits gestes qu'on fait sans même s'en apercevoir. Au moins, chez les serpents, ce risque était nul, il ne les avait pas fréquentés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept pendant quatre ans ! Et étant le fils de Snape il paraîtrait logique que sa place soit là après tout….

« Viens notre dortoir est là haut », dit alors Draco le tirant de ses réflexions silencieuses. « Euh.. Le dortoir c'est là où on dort », précisa soudain le préfet en mimant le geste avec ses mains collées à son visage.

Eiden eut un sourire amusé. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Draco Malefoy, Prince des Serpentard, pouvait être autre chose qu'un crétin arrogant et orgueilleux… Etre le fils de Snape avait peut être _un_ avantage finalement, songea t il tristement en suivant le préfet dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.

« Les garçons qui le partagent avec nous sont au nombre de quatre », expliqua Draco avec lenteur, pour être sur que son camarade imprime tout, « Il y a Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Goyle et Crabbe. »

Le préfet poussa la porte du dortoir des cinquièmes années et il y avait effectivement six lits dans la pièce aux rideaux de baldaquin verts et aux montants de portes argentés. Au pied de celui d'Eiden se trouvait sa malle et un parchemin posé dessus. Curieux, le brun le prit et s'assis délicatement sur le bord de son lit pour le déchiffrer.

Il s'agissait simplement de son emploi du temps, constata-t-il en lisant l'alphabet cyrillique.

Le sort d'apprentissage que lui avait lancé Dumbledore avait fait en sorte qu'il comprenait maintenant parfaitement le russe oral comme écrit. Mais plus que cela, additionné à son séjour de deux mois en Russie, il avait fait que le russe était devenu la langue maternelle d'Eiden. Il l'employait spontanément et les phrases qu'il devait formuler quand il parlait à quelqu'un lui venaient automatiquement en russe à l'esprit. En fait, le sort de Dumbledore était tellement fort qu'il avait brisé définitivement les liens de l'esprit d'Eiden associant l'anglais comme sa langue maternelle pour les rattacher au russe. Bien sûr Eiden retrouverait très rapidement l'usage de l'anglais et serait très vite parfaitement bilingue ; mais là, après deux mois sans l'employer et avec le contre coup du sortilège d'apprentissage, il s'emmêlait un peu les pinceaux dans les conjugaisons et les termes de ce qui avait été sa langue natale jusqu'à l'été dernier. De même que si on lui parlait trop rapidement en anglais il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot. Bref, il ne _semblait_ pas être étranger, il _était devenu_ étranger.

En plus de renforcer sa couverture, son séjour forcé en Russie avait permis à Eiden de se familiariser avec sa nouvelle identité, physique comme nominale. Il se retournait quand on l'appelait Eiden mais plus quand on l'appelait Harry, comme s'il avait toujours porté _ce_ nom. Cela lui avait aussi permis d'apprécier ce pays qui était maintenant le sien, il avait trouvé fort agréable de n'avoir aucun rôle à tenir en Russie. On n'attendait pas de lui qu'il soit le _Sauveur du Monde Sorcier_ ou qu'il soit le _fils chéri du méchant professeur Snape. _Il était juste lui, et cela faisait un bien fou ! Enfin ce séjour lui avait également permis de se faire à l'idée que le professeur Snape était son père. Il s'y était résigné puisqu'il n'y pouvait rien mais c'était les faits et c'est tout, _rien que les faits. _

Eiden fini de lire son emploi du temps et fut heureux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard de constater qu'une fois encore les serpentards et les griffys étaient jumelés pour certains cours. Il constata également que son option divination se déroulerait avec les serdaigles puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux serpents à l'avoir choisie apparemment.

Il reposa le parchemin sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers Draco qui, lui-même assis sur le pied de son propre lit, attendait patiemment qu'il ait terminé sa lecture pour reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

« La salle de bain est là », expliqua-t-il en désignant la pièce d'un mouvement de tête. « Comme dans toutes les maisons, les douches sont communes…. Ça veut dire tous ensembles…. Si cela te dérange, il faut te préparer soit avant soit après les autres ok ? »

« Ok…. Compris », répondit Eiden en se disant que finalement Malefoy n'était peut être pas un parfait crétin juste un demi-crétin.

Il venait de passer du stade d'homme de Neandertal à celui d'homme de Cro-Magnon, belle promotion pour une soirée !

« Heu…. Je me demandais… Tu es de la famille du professeur Snape ? » Demanda soudain Malefoy en se mordant la lèvre devant le regard brûlant que lui renvoya Eiden.

« Da… ça »- cette faute était volontaire elle, il avait fait exprès de le comparer à une chose- « être … mon… heu **comment dire ? Bâtard ? **… père ».

Une fois sa surprise passée – Eiden ne ressemblait vraiment pas à son père- Draco s'exclama :

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des enfants ! »

« Lui non plus », répondit Eiden sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion dans sa voix à l'accent slave prononcé. « Je le… euh… savoir ? depuis….. **trois**** comment ça se dit déjà ça ? …..**Trois ? Trois jours. Je ne l'av...avais ? Jamais …hum …vu a…avant. Je pas être très… euh.. clair …désolé… »

« Oh ! Tu te débrouilles bien pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît l'Angleterre que depuis 2 heures », le rassura Draco avec un sourire amusé.

Eiden lui rendit son sourire, s'il continuait à ce rythme là, Draco atteindrait peut être le stade _homo sapins_ bientôt.

Il fut de nouveau tiré de ses réflexions par l'entrée des quatre garçons qui partageraient désormais son dortoir.

« Eiden je te présente Blaise Zabini » Le brun aux yeux bleus lui fit un sourire en hochant la tête « Théodore Nott » Le châtain aux yeux marrons lui fit un signe de la main, « Crabbe et Goyle » Les deux gorilles ne réagirent pas comme à leur habitude. « Les garçons voici Eiden, le _fils _du professeur Snape. »

« Hi ! » Salua timidement Eiden, décidément nouvelle vie ou pas il ne se ferait jamais à être le centre de l'attention.

Puis les cinq autres garçons entreprirent de se déshabiller et de se coucher, tandis qu'Eiden prenait de quoi se changer dans sa valise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'il referma derrière lui. Blaise et Draco, surpris de cette attitude, échangèrent un regard curieux.

Lorsque le nouveau revint dans le dortoir, Zabini et Malefoy discutaient à vois basse, assis sur le lit du premier et les trois autres dormaient déjà à poings fermés. Eiden se dirigea vers son propre lit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les réveiller et se coucha avec le roman russe qu'il avait commencé dans l'avion il y a de ça trois jours ; sachant qu'avec les restes du décalage horaire il ne dormirait pas avant trois bonnes heures.

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	10. 10 : Mon fils Updaté

**Chapitre 10 : mon fils**

La salle des professeurs faisait face à une animation peu commune en cette soirée du 23 septembre, bien sur Severus s'y était attendu et bien sûr, il garda un visage impassiblement neutre en allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, ignorant superbement les regards inquisiteurs et curieux de ses collègues. Après tout s'ils avaient quelque chose à demander, ils n'avaient qu'à le dire à voix haute

Et c'est exactement ce que fit cette brave directrice des griffondors, preuve qu'elle avait du courage de s'en prendre ainsi à ses nerfs. Elle vint donc s'asseoir en face de lui et demanda d'une voix douce et amicale qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Severus, qui est ce jeune homme ? »

« Eiden est mon fils », répondit lentement le maître des potions, parfaitement conscient que les regards de tous ses collègues présents dans la salle étaient sur lui.

« Votre fils ? » répéta Mac Gonagal sans comprendre. « Pardonnez-moi, Severus mais j'ignorais que vous en aviez un! »

« Je l'ignorais moi-même très chère, jusqu'à il y a trois jours », répondit l'homme d'une voix lasse, sentant qu'il ne tarderait plus à expliquer l'histoire d'Eiden à ses collègues maintenant.

« Etait-ce donc là le sujet de votre départ, très cher ? » Demanda alors Mme Bibine.

« Effectivement. Il y a de cela trois jours j'ai reçu une lettre des autorités de la protection de l'enfance russe, me disant que ma femme Irina Sofia Snape, qui était partie sans motif apparent il y a de ça presque seize ans, était décédée dans un accident de voiture à Spintrovick, petit village russe où elle enseignait l'anglais jusqu'alors. Mais dans l'accident de voiture qui lui a été fatal, il est apparu qu'il y avait aussi un jeune garçon de quinze ans Eiden, que cet enfant, maintenant orphelin et blessé, était le mien. Il a été placé dans un orphelinat le temps qu'on me retrouve puis, je suis allé le chercher. C'est là toute l'histoire, du moins tout ce que j'en sais. »

« Oh... » dit alors Minerva surprise de tant de révélations. « Et votre fils était-il gravement blessé ? »

« Je ne le sais. Tout ce qu'il garde comme trace de cet accident physiquement c'est cette cicatrice sur son front, due à l'impact contre le par brise de la voiture. »

« Et où a t il fait ses études jusque là ? »

« Dans une école de magie russe privée d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais Eiden n'est pas vraiment bavard, de plus, il se débrouille en anglais mais ce n'est pas tout à fait simple, et moi-même ne maîtrise que quelques bases de russe alors... Mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous agissiez tous avec lui comme n'importe quel élève, pas comme avec mon fils, après tout pour lui je suis un total étranger et cela est vrai dans l'autre sens... » finit-il plus pensivement encore.

« Nous le ferons Severus », affirma Minerva « Nous le ferons ».

Ses collègues regagnèrent tous leurs appartements après cet entretien où leur curiosité avait été assouvie. Severus n'échappa pas à la règle et alla donc également s'étendre dans ses quartiers, en tournant tout le temps dans son esprit préoccupé la constatation qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure.

Il n'était certes pas tout à fait exact que son fils ne le connaissait pas, bien sûr il ne savait rien de la vie personnelle du maître des potions, pas plus que la personne qu'il pouvait vraiment être derrière son masque de froideur et de cynisme, et à vrai dire, seule deux personnes au monde le savais déjà, Eiden n'en était pas à blâmer. Cependant l'enfant connaissait déjà ce qu'il prétendait être à longueur d'année, il connaissait parfaitement son côté cynique et cassant, l'ayant lui-même souvent expérimenté.

Mais en revanche il était parfaitement exact que lui-même ne connaissait absolument pas son fils. Il l'avait trop souvent associé au souvenir de ce qu'il croyait être son père, l'avait vu comme quelqu'un d'arrogant, un petit prince pourri gâté alors qu'il n'en était visiblement rien.

Ce que tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore ignorait cependant, c'est que l'homme sombre, asocial et acariâtre, avait vraiment été choqué par la vision d'Eiden inconscient dans son propre sang. Il savait en son fort intérieur que même si Harry Potter était resté Harry Potter, cette vision lui aurait fait le même effet qu'actuellement; à savoir des cauchemars et des sueurs froides régulières. On n'avait pas le droit de maltraiter ainsi un enfant, cela le rongeait. Mais ce qui le rongeait encore plus c'est que lui-même, qui n'avait pas eu une enfance vraiment rose -pas au point d'Eiden c'était certain mais out de même, n'avait rien vu de tout cela, comme personne en vérité. Comment pouvait-on faire croire à tout le monde que tout allait bien avec une famille pareille en guise de relatifs ? De soutien ? D'unique soutien ?

Eiden avait toujours connu des fins d'années, disons agitées, comment pouvait-il psychologiquement s'en remettre alors qu'il était tout de suite confié à des monstres pareils ? C'était un total mystère pour Severus, mais il avait profité de ces deux mois sans son fils pour se faire à l'idée d'avoir un enfant et était bien décidé à nouer des liens avec lui, même s'il se doutait que ce travail serait long, délicat et difficile en vue de leur passé respectif.

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	11. 11 : Premier jour d'une nouvelle vie Upd

**Chapitre 11 : premier jour d'une nouvelle vie**

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla aux alentours de 6h30 et il s'aperçut en se redressant dans son lit, que celui d'Eiden était vide. Puis, en tendant l'oreille, il entendit le bruit de l'eau et compris que le jeune russe devait être en train de se préparer.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi penser du jeune brun aux allures androgynes ; il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas _comment _il pouvait être le _fils_ de _Severus_, il était bien plus séduisant que son père. La seule ressemblance qu'il avait constatée entre les deux hommes était qu'Eiden avait des paillettes de la couleur des yeux de son père dans les siens et que ses cheveux ébènes étaient également de la même teinte que ceux que son père. Cependant les yeux, tout comme les cheveux du brun, comportaient deux couleurs mélangées et Draco se demanda un instant comment on pouvait avoir naturellement un tel dégradé dans les yeux et une telle opposition de nuances dans les cheveux. Mais il savait au fond de lui que ces couleurs étaient naturelles, tout comme ses propres cheveux blonds comportaient des reflets argents naturellement.

Draco était d'ailleurs sûrement l'un des seuls à avoir fait ces rapprochements de couleurs entre les deux Snape, puisque qu'étant le filleul de Severus il était une des rares personnes à oser le regarder dans les yeux et à avoir ainsi constaté qu'ils étaient bleu très foncé et non noirs, comme le prétendait la majorité des élèves de Poudlard.

Mais, était ce justement par ce qu'il était de fils de son parrain, Draco n'avait pas pu agir naturellement avec Eiden. Ou plutôt si, il avait agit naturellement avec lui, il lui avait montré le _vrai_ Draco, pas le Prince des Serpentard qui passe son temps à envoyer paître tout et tout le monde parce son père tient à ce qu'il montre la supériorité de son sang.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, le blond en vint à la conclusion que s'il avait agi naturellement avec Eiden, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le fils du directeur de sa maison, mais tout simplement à cause d'Eiden lui-même. Ce garçon semblait tellement paumé dans cette école que s'en était effrayant. Il dégageait comme une aura de fragilité et de douceur, c'est cela de douceur, il paraissait beaucoup trop fragile et doux pour pouvoir être à serpentard et en même temps, comme il l'avait constaté la veille avec Blaise, il avait l'air d'être terriblement timide et pudique. Il n'aurait donc pas pu être ailleurs que chez les serpents, ceux qui cachent bien tout ce qu'ils pensent et qui ne laissent rien transparaître, comme Eiden l'avait fait la veille en parlant de son père. Draco ne pouvait pas dire si le garçon était heureux ou non de venir vivre ici avec son père ou s'il y était totalement indifférent. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il venu en Angleterre précisément maintenant ? Pourquoi ne connaissait-il son père que depuis trois jours ? Draco se promis de mener son enquête discrètement et d'en découvrir le plus possible sur ce garçon si secret.

Si le blond voulait découvrir qu'elle était la personnalité du nouveau, c'était parce qu'au fond il aimerait bien l'intégrer à son cercle d'amis, de vrais amis, c'est à dire Blaise, son frère de cœur, et Pansy, qui sous ses airs de pétasse snobinarde, était en fait quelqu'un de très gentil et compréhensif. Seulement ça elle ne le montrait qu'à ses deux amis. En bonne serpentard elle cachait ses sentiments et son vrai caractère aux yeux des autres maisons, pour qui de toute façon elle ne serait toujours qu'une fille de mangemorts et future mangemort elle-même.

Et oui, le choixpeau n'avait pas facilité l'intégration d'Eiden à Poudlard en l'envoyant chez les serpents, mais avec le professeur Snape comme père aurait-il pu en être autrement de toute façon ?

Le blond fut tiré de ses réflexions silencieuses par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre doucement. Eiden réapparu dans le dortoir alors que Draco entreprenait de sortir de sous sa couette, il revêtait maintenant l'uniforme de Poudlard, et ses cheveux détachés lui atteignaient en réalité les fesses.

« Salut Eiden, bien dormi ? » Demanda Draco en prenant lui-même ses affaires pour aller se préparer.

« Oh bonjour Draco, oui et toi ? » Lui répondit le russe doucement avec cette tonalité slave particulière.

« Bien »

Le bond entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et quand il en sortit, habillé avec la classe d'un sang pur quelques instants plus tard, il vit que Blaise tentait de réveiller Théodore, que Crabbe et Goyle émergeaient eux même de leur sommeil et qu'Eiden, assis sur le pied de son lit refait au carré, entreprenait de coiffer ses cheveux en des centaines de fines tresses, qu'il rattacha ensuite en une queue de cheval haute, de sorte de leurs pointes maintenant au milieu de son dos ne le gênent pas toute la journée quand il voudrait s'asseoir. Draco ne l'avait pas vu utiliser sa baguette magique, mais il était sûr que la majorité voire la totalité des fines tresses avaient été faites magiquement ; sinon il n'aurait pas mis 5 minutes pour se coiffer mais plutôt plusieurs heures. Ajoutant ce mystère à la liste « Eiden Snape », Draco rassembla ses affaires pour les cours de la journée et attendit patiemment que les quatre autres serpentards pure souche soient prêts pour qu'ils se rendent tous à la Grande Salle, ce qui eut lieu quelques instants plus tard.

Le long du chemin Blaise et Draco s'amusèrent à voir Eiden tenter de prendre ses repères dans les couloirs des cachots, cette attitude les renvoyaient eux même à leur première année à Poudlard où tous deux s'étaient au moins perdus une fois en allant à leur Salle Commune. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle, déjà pas mal remplie à cette heure matinale, exception faite de la table des Griffy' qui arrivaient toujours en retard au petit déjeuner le matin, quels qu'ils soient, Granger comprise.

Le blond s'assis à côté de Théodore tandis que Blaise invitait Eiden à s'asseoir en face d'eux et donc à côté de lui, d'un geste de la main.

Les quatre « vieux » serpents commencèrent à manger tout de suite, mais Eiden lui ne se servit en rien.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » lui demanda soudain Blaise.

**« Non »**, répondit Eiden en secouant la tête.

« T'as déjà pas mangé hier soir il me semble », remarqua alors Théodore.

« Da mais euh… je être encore… décalé pour les… re..pas ? Pour les repas alors… »

« Y a beaucoup d'heures de décalage entre ton ancien chez toi et ici ? » demanda de nouveau Blaise curieux par nature.

« Oh Da ! » s'exclama Eiden avec un sourire avant de rester pensif un moment. « Hum… ça.. être euh….**Quinze ****? Ah décidément les chiffres ! **euh**…**quinze heures je crois. »

« Quinze heures ? » répéta Blaise incrédule. « Tu veux dire quinze comme ça », dit il en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Da. »

« Mais c'est énorme ! »

Eiden haussa les épaules, l'air de dire ' de toute façon j'y peux rien alors'.

« Et pourquoi tu es venu vivre ici alors ? » demanda Théodore en avalant une cuillère de porridge.

« Parce que… ma mère… être mort », répondit Eiden doucement. « Ça il y a pas depuis beaucoup de heu …temps ? »

« Oh désolé pour toi », répondit alors le châtain soudain mal alaise.

« Tu pas y être pour quelque chose », répondit le brun avec philosophie et un calme olympien, confirmant les pensées de Blaise et de Draco sur le fait que ce garçon était fait pour être a serpentard, il avait une maîtrise totale de ses émotions.

Le silence mal alaise qui s'était installé entre les serpentards et le nouveau fut coupé par l'arrivée fracassante de Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière arriva fit une bise à Blaise et à Draco sur la joue avant de s'asseoir à côté du second, donc en face d'Eiden, à qui elle adressa un sourire en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

« Salut moi c'est Pansy Parkinson ! » débita-t-elle alors à toute vitesse. « Je suis de la même année que toi et l'amie de Blaise, Draco et Théo. Je suis également la préfète des serpentards alors si t'as un problème tu peux aussi venir me voir d'accord ? Tu verras Poudlard c'est pas si mal, Oh ! Bien sûr les trois autres maisons peuvent pas nous voir, surtout les griffys' mais sinon c'est cool, les profs sont pas tous nuls. En, parlant de profs t'as pris quoi comme cours optionnels ? »

Draco éclata de rire devant la tête que tira Pansy quand Eiden ne lui répondit pas mais la regarda complètement largué.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais _rire_ Dray ? » ragea Pansy

« Te vexes pas ma puce, je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'on t'a pas prévenu qu'Eiden n'était pas anglais mais russe. Et vu à la vitesse à laquelle tu as parlé je suis sûr qu'il n'a absolument rien compris de ton discours ! Moi même j'ai eu du mal à suivre ! On a aussi oublié de lui parler de ta forme légendaire le matin ! » Puis le préfet se tourna vers Eiden et dit beaucoup plus doucement : « Tu n'as rien compris de ce qu'elle a dit n'est ce pas ? »

**« Rien »**, répondit Eiden doucement en adressant un regard d'excuse à Pansy, qui fondit complètement.

« Excuses Eiden », dit elle alors à un rythme plus calme, « j'ai tendance à parler_ très_ vite. Je disais juste que je suis aussi préfète comme Draco et que si tu as un problème tu peux venir me voir d'accord ? Tu m'as comprise ? »

« …. Da…je pense. Merci »

« De rien ! T'as quoi comme options ? …. Arithmancie ? Soin aux créatures magiques ? Divination ? Etudes des runes ? Des moldus ? »

« Hum…j'ai …euh …Soin aux …**comment on dit déjà ?…** animaux ? et…euh… divi..nation. »

« Cool comme moi ! » s'exclama la préfète ravie. « Je ne serais plus la seule serpentard au milieu de tous ces serdaigles alors ! La prof est une grande scharbé tu sais ? »

« Scharbé ? » répéta Eiden sans comprendre.

« Zinzin », corrigea Draco en agitant sa main sur le côté de sa tête.

« Oh… d'accord », répondit Eiden avec un sourire amusé. C'était là l'exacte définition de ce qu'il pensait de Trelawney lui-même.

Le petit déjeuner continua dans une ambiance bon enfant. Bien que Draco remarqua que le jeune russe ne mangea qu'un seul et unique toast pour petit déjeuner et que tous les autres serpentards lui lançaient des regards en coin. Le moment où la Grande Salle fut envahie par des centaines de hiboux apportant le courrier, fut le plus marquant du repas pour le blond.

Bien sûr le fait de voir des centaines de volatiles aux plumages chatoyants n'avait rien de bien surprenant pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà passé quatre ans à Poudlard mais en revanche, le jeune Malefoy fut plus que surpris de constater que ceci ne choqua pas Eiden le moins du monde, comme s'il y était lui même déjà habitué. Le jeune russe se contenta de regarder les hiboux d'un air mélancolique mais sans plus. Draco se demanda un instant pourquoi le jeune russe avait l'air si perdu dans ses pensées avant de réaliser que si lui même se trouvait entouré de centaines d'inconnus parlant une langue qui lui était en grande partie étrangère, il trouverait n'importe quel prétexte- comme une arrivé massive de bestioles volantes à plumes- comme quelque chose de divertissant.

Draco fut sorti de ses pensées par Pansy qui lui demanda d'un air mièvre à souhait si lui se rappelait de leur emploi du temps du jour.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répondit-il sur le ton indigné qu'il prenait habituellement quand il tenait son rôle de futur apprenti mangemort. « On commence par deux heures de potions, puis arithmancie, donc divination pour toi, puis métamorphose et enfin sortilège. On est vendredi je te rappelle. »

« Oh oui c'est vrai. »

« Dis Eiden ? » demanda Blaise soudainement alors qu'ils se levaient tous de table pour se rendre en cours.

« Da ? »

« T'es comment en potion ? »

« Nul ! » répondit le russe avec un sourire amusé devant leur mine stupéfaite. « **Quoi ? »** ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils le fixaient toujours ahuris.

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi …vous…. me regarder…. comme …._ça_ ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pour rien », répondit Draco en arrêtant de le fixer.

Eiden arqua un sourcil mais ne releva pas, se contentant de les suivre pour aller en cours.

Ils entrèrent dans les sombres cachots qui servaient pour les cours de potions et Draco tira Eiden par la manche pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Snape entra de la manière habituelle, en claquant la porte avec un grand _BOUM_ ! imposant ainsi le silence, et Draco vit avec stupéfaction Eiden lever les yeux au ciel. Il reporta son attention sur son professeur avec un sourire intérieur face à la réaction du brun, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois que Severus avait fait une entrée comme celle-ci quand ils étaient en première année.

« Bien », commença Snape avec son amabilité habituelle, « J'ose espérer que vous avez profité du temps libre qui vous était imparti pour réviser sérieusement vos derniers cours. »

Il lâcha son livre de potion sur son bureau, créant un nouveau boum et faisant sursauter tout le monde sans exception.

« C'est du moins ce que nous allons vérifier », repris le professeur avec un sourire sadique. « Longdubat ! »

« Oui professeur », répondit Neville en tremblant.

« Quel était l'intitulé du dernier cours je vous prie ? »

« Les.. les po.. potions de ra.. rajeunissement mon monsieur », répondit le garçon le plus maladroit de l'école en bégayant.

« Bien », répondit le professeur d'un ton acre. « Au moins tout espoir n'est pas perdu avec vous ! » lâcha-t-il. « Aujourd'hui nous verrons les potions ayant l'effet inverse, c'est-à-dire les potions de vieillissement. » Il agita sa baguette. « Les consignes sont au tableau. Vous avez deux heures. »

Les consignes apparurent au tableau noir et les élèves sortirent leurs chaudrons et leurs ingrédients. Eiden lui fixa le tableau un moment avec un regard d'incompréhension totale et de concentration intense.

« Eiden ? » demanda le professeur au bout de dix minutes en remarquant que son fils ne se mettait pas du tout au travail. « Un problème ? »

**« Je comprends rien »**, répondit le russe totalement conscient que l'attention de tous était sur lui même s'ils faisaient semblant d'être _passionnés _par leurs découpages divers.

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Je comprends pas les consignes »**, répéta le garçon en désignant le tableau**. « A part.. euh ..mélanger c'est ça ? Je ne comprend pas… »**

« Comment…ah oui le sort c'est les effets seconds… » Murmura le professeur pour lui même. Il ne voyait pas comment régler cette situation vu que lui-même parlait très peu le russe.

Il jeta à son fils un regard scrutateur, bien sûr Eiden n'était déjà pas naturellement doué en potion – moins nul qu'il le lui avait rabâché ces quatre dernières années mais juste un élève moyen- et en plus il lui manquait presque un mois de cours et il ne comprenait pas la langue locale ou par bribes comme s'il était vraiment russe de naissance. « **Et bien »** , reprit-il pour son fils, « **dans ce cas regardes Draco. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

° Bon dieu cette barrière de la langue°, jura Severus intérieurement.

**« Regardes comment fait Draco mais toi fais rien compris ? »**

**« Je pense »**, répondit Eiden peu sûr, se faisant lui même la réflexion que décidément tout allait de travers aujourd'hui.

Le professeur reparti dans un tourbillon de robes vers son bureau et demanda à haute et intelligible voix : « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous empêche de travailler messieurs et mesdemoiselles ? »

Aussitôt les élèves se remirent vraiment au travail et restèrent concentrés jusqu'à la fin du cours où le professeur leur donna un long et complexe devoir pour le lundi suivant.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, les cours se succédant, et la migraine augmentant de manière significative pour Eiden. Essayez donc de suivre une journée entière de cours dans une langue étrangère ou presque avec un mois de retard sur le programme !

Draco avait d'ailleurs observé le garçon tout au long des cours qu'ils avaient en commun et nota mentalement que celui-ci se frottait régulièrement les tempes à la fin de la journée. Comprenant qu'il devait avoir un mal de crâne carabiné suite à ce premier jour, il lui dit très lentement pendant le repas du soir :

« Tu vas voir demain c'est le week-end ça sera plus cool pour toi. »

Ce à quoi Eiden acquiesça silencieusement, avant que Pansy ne les rejoigne pour leur faire la conversation à toute vitesse et que le russe laisse tomber sa tête sur la table, désespéré, faisant éclater de rire Draco et Blaise au choc total des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle et des professeurs.

Des serpentards éclater de rire devant tout le monde ? Il y avait du changement dans l'air….

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	12. 12 : Temporalité et professeur particuli

**Chapitre 12 : Temporalité et Professeur particulier.**

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'Eiden était arrivé à Poudlard et le garçon s'était intégré avec une bizarrerie peu commune.

Tout d'abord il fréquentait les griffondors, pourtant ennemis jurés des serpents. Il avait en effet rencontré Granger par hasard à la bibliothèque lors de son premier week-end à Poudlard et tous deux avaient étrangement sympathisés assez rapidement. La Sang de Bourbe allant même jusqu'à lui proposer de l'aider à rattraper son mois de retard dans les cours. Eiden avait accepté l'offre avec plaisir et ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés tous les deux à la bibliothèque, bien en évidence sous les regards surpris, choqués ou courroucés des autres élèves des quatre maisons, tous les week-end jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme puisse récupérer l'intégralité du tronc commun des cours plus de l'option « soin aux créatures magiques ».

Comme Granger ne suivait pas- ou plus exactement plus- les cours de divination, c'était Pansy qui s'était chargée de l'aider à combler ses lacunes dans cette matière, à son plus grand plaisir.

Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'Eiden était un élève très attentif et appliqué, et qu'il écoutait religieusement ses deux professeurs féminins lors de ses leçons de rattrapage, allant même jusqu'à leur demander de lui ré-expliquer ce que la plupart des élèves considéreraient comme des points de détails, pour être sûr d'avoir vraiment tout compris.

Pansy n'arrêtait pas de dire à Draco à quel point elle trouvait Eiden adorable pendant qu'elle l'aidait. En effet, le garçon avait une attention toute particulière et restait toujours très attentif au moindre changement d'humeur des deux jeunes filles, et quand il sentait que quelque chose les travaillait, il leur demandait si elles voulaient en parler mais ne leur forçait jamais la confidence, se contentant d'être là s'il y avait besoin c'est tout.

De même le garçon avait très vite fait de gros progrès en anglais et il ne passait dorénavant qu'environ une demi-heure de plus que les autres pour faire un devoir rédigé ; contrairement aux trois heures du début. Heures qu'il occupait laborieusement à chercher des définitions et des conjugaisons dans les dictionnaires anglo-russe ou anglais tout court.

Son rapprochement avec Hermione avait fait que de fil en aiguille Eiden était devenu assez proche des Weasley garçons comme fille. Mais, plus exactement, Eiden avait des connaissances dans les quatre maisons puisque que les serdaigles et les poussoufles considéraient que s'il était assez fréquentable du point de vue des griffys' c'est qu'il devait effectivement l'être.

Cependant tous les élèves du château, serpentard inclus, et le corps professoral avait été plus que surpris de découvrir la personnalité du nouveau. Etant le fils de Severus Snape, rabâcheur de bonne humeur en tout genre ; ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins attendu à un garçon bourru qui enverrait tout le monde sur les roses et pour qui le sarcasme serait une seconde nature.

Mais Eiden n'était rein de tout cela, au contraire, on pouvait même dire que le garçon était l'exacte opposé de son père.

L'impression qu'avait eu Draco le premier jour quant à la fragilité et la douceur d'Eiden s'avérait être la bonne : le garçon était très doux, appliqué en cours, toujours calme et poli. En fait à première vue il n'avait rien des arrogants serpentards -ou du moins l'image arrogante et supérieure qu'ils donnaient d'eux même hors de leur salle commune. Il était aussi affreusement pudique, timide et réservé. Il ne parlait que lorsqu'on lui posait une question directe ou qu'il jugeait bon que son avis soit connu, mais observait le statu quoa pour beaucoup de domaines, pourtant importants et d'actualité ; tels que la rivalité inter maison – il avait d'ailleurs demandé un jour de sa voix douce « En quoi est ce que une rivalité née de deux personnes particulières il y a de cela plusieurs siècles devrait le concerner ? » à un serpentard de septième année, trois fois plus musclé et grand que lui, lui reprochant son affinité avec certains rouge et or. Mais aussi tels que la guerre et Voldemort.

Ainsi nul au collège n'aurait pu dire si le garçon était pour un camp ou pour l'autre, si les propos tels que _Sang de Bourbe_, _Moldus_ et _Sang-Pur_ le répugnaient, l'exaltaient ou l'indifféraient simplement

Eiden évitait d'une manière générale de mettre son grain de sel dans ce genre de conversations ; et plus encore il les fuyait très souvent, préférant soit se plonger dans un livre ô combien passionnant ou bien s'en aller de la pièce tout simplement. Peut être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle plus aucun des serpentards de son année n'abordait ces sujets en sa présence.

Un des autres sujets sur lequel Eiden ne se prononçait jamais était son propre passé, ou même sa propre vie actuelle. Ainsi personne ne connaissait quoi que ce soit de la vie du jeune russe avant son arrivée en Angleterre un mois plus tôt, si ce n'est l'unique information que détenaient les serpentards suite à son premier repas ici au château, à savoir que sa mère était décédée récemment. Ils ne savaient cependant pas de quoi, où, pourquoi ou comment cela était arrivé. Et ils respectaient tous les silences du garçon face à sa propre histoire, se disant que s'il ne souhaitait pas en parler c'était qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour cela.

De même personne, pas même Draco- pourtant reconnu pour ses talents de fin observateur, ne pouvait affirmer n'importe quel goût d'Eiden que ce soit pour la nourriture, les couleurs, les livres… Eiden était en lui seul un véritable mystère. Mais comme c'était en même temps un garçon très attachant et gentil ; Draco, Blaise et Pansy ; et certainement Granger au vue de ses regards inquiets quelque fois, avaient développé pour lui une sorte d'instinct fraternel _très_ protecteur.

Les deux garçons s'étonnaient d'ailleurs de l'inconscience totale du jeune russe quant aux réactions diverses qu'il suscitait quand il pénétrait dans une pièce. En effet, « l'effet Eiden » de la rentrée quant à sa beauté androgyne n'avait pas diminué, bien au contraire. Les regards lubriques et bavant de certains adolescents aux hormones surexcitées ne cessaient de le suivre, et le pire dans cette histoire était certainement que le russe ne s'en rendait pas compte et restait désespérément naïf quant à ce sujet. Ce qui confortait Draco, Blaise et Pansy dans leurs rôles de protecteurs du garçon. Ils allaient même quelque fois l'expliquer très clairement à certaines personnes particulièrement attirées par l'androgyne ; leur signifiant très clairement qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux réfléchir à deux fois avant de tenter quoi que ce soit pour approcher le garçon si ce n'était pas pour autre chose que le séduire, s'en « servir » puis le jeter. Et quand, même ayant plus que réfléchi aux menaces très explicites des serpentards quant à ce qui leur arriveraient s'ils faisaient le moindre mal au jeune russe, certaines personnes -garçons ou filles- tentaient de le séduire, Eiden restait d'une herméticité impressionnante, à la limite du surnaturel. Les remballant sans même s'en rendre compte par son attitude désinvolte et uniquement amicale. Jamais le brun n'avait ne serait ce que montré qu'il avait saisit les avances pourtant parfois très clairement explicites de ces « désespérés » amoureux, alors que _toute la table des serpentard avait eux très clairement compris_ les sous-entendus -quand il y en avait.

Blaise s'amusait particulièrement de cet état de fait, en disant souvent à Draco que certes Eiden était attractif, que certes il était très convoité, et que certes il était affreusement naïf sur ces deux premiers points ; mais qu'il n'en restait pas moins le garçon ayant donné le plus de râteaux gentiment à Poudlard en un mois et ce sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, relevait de l'exploit.

Un autre fait étrange chez le garçon, était sa totale passivité quant à l'injustice dont le professeur Alexandra Swaper (nouvelle prof de DCFM) faisait preuve contre lui. Il n'était un secret pour personne que la prof et Severus se haïssaient mutuellement, et Miss Swaper ne faisait jamais participer Eiden un tant soit peu à ses cours quand il y avait de la pratique, ou même quand elle posait des questions de cours. Cependant elle était impartiale entre toutes les maisons, le seul à subir un traitement particulier était Eiden et ceci tout le monde, même les autres enseignants l'avait remarqué.

La seule et unique fois où elle s'était un peu occupé du garçon avait été durant son premier cours, lorsqu'elle avait effectué sur lui, comme sur le reste de ses camarades, un test magique permettant de définir le potentiel de ses élèves, potentiel acquis à quinze ans lors de l'âge de raison magique. Et nombres de ces dits élèves, pensaient que si elle l'avait fait avec Eiden également c'était uniquement parce que ceci était obligatoire pour tout enfant sorcier âgé de quinze dans l'année scolaire à venir ; ordre du ministère depuis plus de cent ans.

Depuis ce jour, elle ne lui adressait même pas la parole et seulement un regard négligeant quand il lui disait « Bonjour » et/ou « Au revoir » à la fin des cours en même temps que les autres. Et bien que cette situation, ô combien injuste, offusque aussi bien les serpentards que les griffondors amis d'Eiden, ce dernier lui n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention et continuait de suivre poliment et attentivement le cours, faisant fit d'être ignoré par la professeur pourtant grandement compétente mais peu sympathique avec les élèves.

Le professeur Swaper était une jeune femme d'environ vingt-huit ans, soit à peine dix ans plus âgée que les élèves de septième année. Elle avait des cheveux châtain foncé qui lui atteignaient les épaules et étaient, la plus part du temps, simplement attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle était plutôt grande, avec des jambes fines et élancées mais sa carrure tout entière était finement musclée. Alexandra Swaper était incontestablement quelqu'un de compétent puisqu'elle était la mage de combat la plus puissante de ce siècle. Même Dumbledore en personne ne pourrait la vaincre.

Un mage de combat magique était tout simplement une personne aux pouvoirs magiques puissants, faisant de lui ou d'elle un véritable guerrier. En effet pour se battre les sorciers n'avaient pas uniquement recours aux baguettes magiques mais aussi aux épées de combat magique. Celles-ci n'étaient forgées par personne mais par la magie de leur propriétaire elle-même. Pour pouvoir s'en servir, il fallait invoquer sa tenue de combat.

Tous les sorciers, peu importe leurs potentiels magiques, peuvent invoquer une tenue de combat dès qu'ils ont atteint l'âge de raison magique, soit dans leur quinzième année. Cette tenue est, pour la plus part d'entre eux, identique. Ainsi elle se compose généralement d'une robe de sorcier assez ample et fluide pour pouvoir se battre sans problème et d'une épée ; seule la couleur de la tenue varie d'un sorcier à l'autre, en fonction de l'âme et de l'aura magique du/ de la dit(e) sorcier(ère).

Mais, cependant, il existe également quelques sorciers qui sont nés pour se battre, ce sont eux que l'on appelle les mages de combat. Ce sont en fait, de simples sorciers à tous points de vue sauf pour ce qui concerne les combats avec une épée magique. Ils sont aussi bien évidemment plus puissants que la plus part des sorciers normaux.

Leur tenue elle même est différente : elle devient en effet quelque chose d'unique, dont la coupe et les motifs varient selon le guerrier en question. De même les épées du dit guerrier sont alors plus travaillées, plus pures, plus belles et plus puissantes.

De même, les guerriers possèdent tous au minimum une rune de pouvoir qui s'inscrit sur leur peau, à un endroit différent selon le sorcier, quand ils sont parés de leur tenue de combat. Il existe cependant très peu de guerriers chez les sorciers. Or Alexandra Swaper était l'une d'entre eux.

Mais, elle n'était pas n'importe laquelle, elle était la plus puissante puisqu'elle disposait non pas d'une mais de deux runes de pouvoirs, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis près de trois cent ans. Enfin un dernier détail mais pas des moindre, puisqu'il expliquait en effet le fait que pas même Dumbledore n'osait reprocher le comportement injuste de la femme envers Eiden, était que tous les mages de combats possèdent une ceinture. Celle-ci est, dans la plus part des cas, soit totalement blanche, soit totalement noire. Dans le premier cas cela signifie que le guerrier à une forte affinité avec la magie blanche et le côté qu'on appelle « lumineux ». Quand elle est noire, cela signifie simplement l'inverse. Cependant, dans de très rares cas, il est possible que la ceinture du sorcier soit grise, cela montre son indécision quand au fait de choisir un camp. Et cela était le cas du professeur Swaper. Ainsi ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort n'osaient adresser de reproches, ou tenter quoi que ce soit contre la jeune femme de peur que celle ci ne bascule alors irrémédiablement dans le camp opposé ; devenant un ennemi redoutable et scellant presque ainsi la fin de la guerre, la victoire pour celui qui l'aurait dans son camp, la défaite pour l'autre.

Ce mois avait donc était riche en rebondissement et la plus part des élèves attendaient maintenant avec impatience la fête d'Halloween qui serait pour dans quelques jours…

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	13. 13 : Halloween 1ere partie Updaté

**Chapitre 13 : Halloween ( 1ère partie) : intentions.**

Samedi 31 Octobre, 7 heures du matin, Salle Commune des griffondors.

Hermione fut, comme à l'accoutumé la première des filles de cinquième année des griffondors à se lever. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween, et elle savait qu'en vue de la fête de ce soir les filles seraient toutes en train de bavasser pendant des heures de ce qu'elles allaient y porter et ce dès deux heures cet après midi, créant ainsi un joyeux capharnaüm. Si elle voulait finir ses devoirs c'était donc maintenant où jamais. Ainsi la préfète descendit rapidement les quelques marches qui la menaient de son dortoir à la salle commune des rouge et or, ce bien entendu après s'être habillée décemment.

Elle s'installa à la table la plus près du feu et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose, seule matière où il lui restait encore un exercice à faire. Seulement, alors qu'elle regardait le décor autour d'elle, vide de toutes âmes, elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Quelque chose lui manquait depuis le début de l'année, ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Harry lui manquait, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne le laissait transparaître, il avait été comme un frère pour elle depuis leur première année et elle était un peu comme sa sœur et tout ça était maintenant fini. Pas complètement abandonné certes mais révolu d'une certaine manière. Harry n'existait plus, il était même officiellement mort, remplacé par Eiden Snape. Sauf qu'Eiden était à serpentard donc plus dans leur salle commune avec elle et Ron, plus à leur table pour manger le matin, plus dans tous leurs cours, plus avec eux en train de jouer aux échecs avec Ron qui le battait toujours, au quiddich avec les jumeaux Weasley, où simplement assis avec elle et Ron en train de faire leurs devoirs à pas d'heure le soir, si bien qu'elle finissait toujours par céder et les leur corriger pour qu'ils obtiennent une note qui ne soit pas catastrophique. Toutes ces petites choses, simples, quotidiennes et qu'elle avait même parfois trouvées plus qu'agaçantes lui manquaient.

Eiden ne mangeait pas avec eux, Eiden ne se mettait pas toujours dans des ennuis impossibles avec eux, Eiden ne faisait pas ses devoirs avec eux, n'allait pas en cours avec eux sauf pour certaines matières où il se retrouvait _forcément_ du côté serpentard.

Et Harry n'était même plus là pour éviter qu'elle et Ron ne se crient dessus sans cesse si bien que se prendre le bec avec le rouquin devenait à la fois plus compliqué et moins attractif.

Son meilleur ami lui manquait et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Parce qu'Hermione n'était pas sotte, elle avait toujours vu contrairement à Ron qu'Harry était quelqu'un d'affreusement timide qui n'aimait pas que l'attention se porte sur lui, mais son statu de Survivant l'avait forcé à être sous les projecteurs et, après coup, ce n'était pas plus mal. Harry était sous la lumière donc _obligé_ de parler avec les autres, Eiden lui était plus dans l'ombre et se comportait comme tel : une ombre.

La griffondor avait vu son ami revenir complètement changé à la rentrée, et pas que physiquement, non mentalement aussi. Il était effacé, complètement renfermé sur lui même, il passait beaucoup de temps dans ses études alors qu'au paravent il vivait d'abord sa vie d'adolescent et travaillait après. Bien sûr Harry n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de vraiment fainéant, mais seulement Eiden lui était presque pire qu'elle pour certaines choses. Il hantait la bibliothèque à chaque temps libre, ne parlait et mangeait pas beaucoup, ne se rendait à aucun des matchs de quiddich de l'école, même en tant que simple spectateur et sûrement parce que dorénavant il ne pourrait être _que ça_ : un spectateur.

En effet Hermione avait parfaitement compris toute seule qu'Eiden ne rejouerai jamais au quiddich du temps qu'il serait à Poudlard car, même si physiquement et mentalement il avait changé, sa manière de jouer serait bien trop reconnaissable. Et pourtant la jeune rouge et or avait toujours su sans qu'Harry ait besoin de le lui dire, que voler était la seule chose qui parvenait vraiment à lui vider la tête quand il avait des soucis. Mais maintenant en tant qu'Eiden Snape cette liberté, cette échappatoire n'était plus accessible.

Et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Eiden qui, même lorsqu'il n'était qu'avec elle et Ron qui connaissaient sa véritable identité avant fin juillet, n'était plus pareil. Il parlait peu ou pas, souriait toujours poliment mais sans plus, on ne pouvait lire aucune de ses émotions et pensées dans ses yeux et sur son visage autrefois aussi expressif qu'un livre ouvert. Elle même ne savait jamais si tel ou tel sujet blessait le jeune homme alors elle évitait de lui parler du fait qu'elle avait vu qu'il ne s'était toujours pas vraiment rapproché de son père, puisqu'il se contentait d'éviter de le croiser toute la journée et regardait attentivement son livre pendant _ses_ cours pour éviter de croiser _son_ regard. Elle ne lui parlait pas non plus de sa vie chez les serpentards, ne sachant pas s'il si sentait vraiment bien ou si le fait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus chez les lions serait retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Et elle s'inquiétait surtout du fait que même après tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie cet été Eiden restait toujours aussi naïf quand cela concernait sa propre personne. Ne voyait-il donc pas les regards pourtant franchement gênants de certains élèves sur lui ? Ne voyait-il donc pas le danger que certaines de ces personnes pourraient représenter pour lui ? Si elles voulaient vraiment obtenir quelque chose de lui, quelque chose de très _particulier _? Heureusement il semblait en revanche que Malefoy et sa clique l'aient compris _eux_ et elle leur était infiniment reconnaissante -même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute- qu'ils menacent plus qu'ouvertement les « prédateurs » qui voudraient s'en prendre à Eiden.

Elle avait entendu de nombreuse rumeurs du côté des serpentards disant que le fils du professeur Snape en plus d'être quelqu'un de très timide et secret était extrêmement pudique et qu'aucun de ses camarades de dortoir ne l'avait vu ne serait ce qu'enlever une chaussette devant eux. Or Hermione connaissait Harry avant fin juillet et elle ne lui avait jamais remarqué ce comportement, elle s'interrogeait donc quant à ce que cela pourrait cacher. Mais le pire c'est que si cette rumeur lui était parvenu aux oreilles et avait aussi entendu plusieurs fois certains _prédateurs _qui justement voyaient dans cette rumeur une raison de plus de tenter de réussir à attraper dans leurs filets le jeune russe ; faisant de lui un défi encore plus _intéressant_.

Enfin, tout cela était bien compliqué mais Hermione se fit la promesse que ce soir, elle irait parler à Eiden, vraiment parler et si pour cela elle devait supporter Malefoy et ses préjugés et bien tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour elle….

Samedi 31 octobre, 3 heures du matin, dortoir des cinquièmes années, serpentards.

Eiden se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, son cœur battait la chamade et il se leva de son lit rapidement mais silencieusement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où il commença par se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Encore ces foutus cauchemars, cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Et en plus aujourd'hui on était le 31 octobre…

Poussant un profond soupir le garçon barra la porte d'un mouvement de la main avant d'aller prendre une douche glaciale pour achever de se réveiller.

Samedi 31 octobre, 6 heures du matin, appartements d'un certain professeur de potions aux cheveux graisseux, Poudlard.

Severus s'était levé tôt en ce samedi d'Halloween et ce n'était pas pour corriger les quelques copies qui lui restait à finir, ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il devait absolument terminer cette potion de guérison pour l'infirmerie. Non c'était simplement parce que c'était Halloween, le jour où son seul amour était mort, le jour où _elle_ était morte.

Alors, forcément, comme chaque année à ce jour, il ne dormait pas bien du tout donc se levait tôt.

Actuellement il était en train de boire un café noir pour achever de se réveiller et pensa à ce que Lyly dirait de sa relation avec Eiden si elle était toujours vivante, ça serait sûrement un truc du genre :

« Mon chéri, je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très ouvert pour le dialogue mais QUAND EST CE QUE TU COMPTES ENFIN TE BOUGER POUR MONTRER A EIDEN QUE TU EXISTES DANS SA VIE A LA FIN ! ».

Et oui fallait pas croire mais c'est qu'elle avait du caractère la Lyly.

Et Severus soupira de lassitude, c'était vrai que niveau relationnel avec Eiden il en était toujours au point de départ à savoir zéro. Ou même « moins quelque chose » vu les souvenirs qu'ils conservaient tous deux de leurs premières années de rapports. Et si Severus savait parfaitement que, étant l'unique responsable de ce manque totale d'enthousiasme d'Eiden pour connaître son père il devrait être celui qui ferait premier pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il n'y arrivait pas parce qu'il voyait à chaque cours avec son enfant que celui-ci faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder, parce qu'il voyait à chaque repas qu'Eiden faisait tout pour ne pas le voir, parce qu'il voyait aussi à quel pont ce garçon s'était renfermé sur lui même et parce qu'il avait compris que sa première erreur en tant que père avec lui serait fatale.

Il fallait être réaliste, au vu de son passé -que ce soit vis à vis de lui ou des Dursley- Eiden n'accorderait pas facilement sa confiance au maître des potions ; mais surtout si jamais, alors qu'il commencerait à s'ouvrir à lui, Severus faisait le moindre faux pas s'en serait fini des « hypothétiques relations de bonne ententes ».

Et cela effrayait le professeur, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à se montrer correct vis à vis d'Eiden, il n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations avec les autres et encore moins avec les adolescents, alors il redoutait de commettre _la bourde_ avec Eiden et préférait le voir évoluer de loin dans la neutralité plutôt que de se mouiller et de jouer à une sorte de quitte ou double.

_Et parce que c'était plus facile_ lui disait sa conscience. Oui parce que c'était tellement plus facile comme ça. Mais tellement plus douloureux aussi.

C'est pourquoi Severus décida de se donner un coup de pied au postérieur et de tâcher d'améliorer ses relations avec Eiden, et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : l'apprivoiser. Or ce programme promettait d'être très compliqué…

Samedi 31 octobre, salle commune des serpentards, 9h30.

Draco s'était réveillé aux alentours de 9 h15 et avait constaté sans grande surprise qu'Eiden s'était déjà levé et avait d'ors et déjà disparu du dortoir. Ainsi il s'était lui même lever en se demandant tout de même comment est ce que le russe faisait pour tenir debout en se levant tout les jours avant sept heures du matin et en s'endormant rarement avant onze heures du soir.

Le blond descendit les escaliers qui menaient des dortoirs à leur Salle Commune et constata avec un sourire amusé qu'Eiden était en train de « crayonner » dans un fauteuil près du feu. C'était Blaise qui avait trouvé ce terme « crayonner », parce qu'il était courant de trouver Eiden le matin, une espèce de bloc dans une main, un crayon à papier dans l'autre en train de griffonner on ne savait quoi avec application et concentration. Jamais personne n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'entre apercevoir ce qu'il y avait sur le carnet d'Eiden mais, tout comme son côté secret sur son passé, tous ses camarades respectaient ça.

Draco avait même compris que c'était le moyen qu'avait Eiden pour se vider l'esprit. Pourquoi le matin alors qu'il venait de dormir et non pas le soir avant d'aller se coucher ? Ça il n'en savait strictement rien et ne le comprenait même pas. Personnellement c'était le soir qu'il avait la tête pleine, pas le matin, mais Eiden était quelqu'un d'étrange alors…

Draco adressa un bonjour plutôt sonore à Eiden pour le faire sortir de sa concentration -le garçon devenant parfois déconnecté à tout ce qui l'entourait quand il était vraiment concentré- avant de s'asseoir en face de lui dans un autre fauteuil. Il s'attendait à le voir relever la tête comme d'habitude avec son crayon derrière l'oreille et un vague sourire aux lèvres et répondre « bonjour » doucement avant de plier tout son matériel si précieux ; mais le garçon ne fit pas exactement cela.

Il releva bien la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire en lui adressant bonjour, mais il ne mit pas son crayon derrière l'oreille, pas plus qu'il ne rangea ses affaires, au contraire il conserva son crayon dans sa main et recommença à crayonner comme si de rien n'était. Alors Draco sentant que c'était un jour particulier demanda presque timidement :

« Je peux voir ce que tu fais ? »

Le brun releva la tête, le regarda un moment d'un air vague avant d'acquiescer doucement en désignant le fauteuil à sa droite.

Draco se leva donc pour s'y placer et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son voisin qui complétait son « crayonnage » et ce qu'il vit sur le papier lui coupa le souffle.

Un dessin représentant une femme sous un cerisier lui apparu. Le dessin en plus d'être très réaliste était vraiment très beau. La femme ressemblait plus à un ange qu'à une humaine, elle avait de long cheveux et un visage fin. Elle revêtait une longue robe qui semblait vaporeuse et au niveau du bustier Draco avait l'impression que si on touchait le dessin on sentirait les différences de matières entre les fines broderies dessinées et le voile presque transparent en dessous du cou. Draco ignorait de quel couleur était censé être ses cheveux ou ses yeux vu que le dessin entier était en noir et blanc mais ne pouvait nier le fait que si cette femme existait vraiment, elle devait être splendide.

Soudainement Eiden plaça doucement son crayon derrière l'oreille et détacha la feuille du bloc à dessin avant de la plier en deux. Il se leva alors doucement de son fauteuil, posant son bloc sur l'accoudoir, et sans aucune hésitation mis son dessin dans l'âtre de la cheminée où il se consuma doucement. Eiden revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, regardant le papier se tordre sous la chaleur des flammes tandis que Draco le regardait interdit. Il venait délibérément de brûler un chef d'œuvre !

« Un jour, quand j'étais en Russie, une vieille femme m'a dit que les papiers étaient les meilleurs messagers entres les hommes », expliqua alors Eiden de sa voix douce sans quitter les flammes des yeux, « Qu'ils pouvaient en trouver le destinataire peu importe où il se trouve. Elle avait ajouté que de ce qu'on marque dessus il ne reste rien dans les cendres, que l'essence même du message montait au ciel en même tant que la fumée… »

Draco garda le silence, il ne comprenait pas où Eiden voulait en venir. Le brun tourna finalement son regard vers lui après plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

« C'est la fête des morts aujourd'hui », lui dit-il avec un léger sourire triste. « Cela vaut bien un message non ? »

« Je… » commença Draco en ayant pas tout saisi.

« C'était ma mère », répondit alors doucement Eiden en reportant son regard sur l'âtre de la cheminée.

Et alors, soudainement, Draco compris toute l'importance de ce geste…

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	14. 14 : Halloween 2nde partie Updaté

**Chapitre 14 : Halloween ( 2ème partie) : lumière**

Samedi 31 octobre, 18h50, Salle Commune des serpentards

« Pansy tu es fatigante tu le sais ça ? » soupira Draco avec frustration.

En effet la jeune fille se pavanait depuis près de quarante cinq minutes demandant sans cesse si sa coiffure était correcte et bien assortie à sa robe, si ses chaussures n'était pas trop hautes, son maquillage pas trop clair ou son décolleté par trop plongeant, bref des considérations de fille qui n'intéressaient pas le moins du monde le blond. La soirée d'Halloween allait commencer dans moins d'un quart d'heure et Draco, en compagnie de Pansy attendait impatiemment que Blaise daigne enfin se montrer pour qu'ils puissent y aller. Le trio des vert et argent devait effectivement n'y aller qu'entre eux puisqu'Eiden leur avait dit d'une voix rêveuse qu'il les rejoindrait directement là bas parce qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant.

Draco s'en était un peu inquiété, depuis l'épisode du dessin de ce matin il avait pleinement prit conscience de la profonde mélancolie qu'irradiait le jeune russe en ce jour d'Halloween, et , tandis que la plus part des élèves ne pensaient qu'à la fête qui devait avoir lieu le soir, lui, au contraire des autres ne s'était pas cassé la tête à savoir comment s'habiller ou avec qui s'afficher pendant la fête mais s'était contenté de monter à la tour d'astronomie pour regarder le paysage d'un air las.

Draco avait compris pendant la brève explication du matin les raisons de la mélancolie du jeune russe, ou du moins en partie. Bien sûr pour Eiden dont la mère était décédée il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, la fête des morts avait un tout autre sens que les citrouilles et les sucreries.

Finalement Blaise daigna enfin arriver dans la Salle Commune et sortir ainsi Draco de ses pensées moroses. Le prince des serpentards avait choisi de porter un pantalon noir et une chemise argent qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux argent et ses cheveux blond. Sa meilleure amie avait elle opté pour une robe parme avec un léger maquille azur. Tandis que Blaise portait un pantalon également noir mais un haut vert symbole de sa maison.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la Grande Salle qui, comme chaque année pour Halloween, était décorée de nombreuses citrouilles géantes et d'autres fausses toiles d'araignées. Des bougies flottaient toutes seules dans le ciel orageux du plafond de Poudlard, donnant une impression encore plus surnaturel à la Grande Salle. Bref le tout faisait très ambiance Halloween.

Blaise, Draco et Pansy s'installèrent à table et le blond regarda sa montre discrètement. Le russe n'était pas encore en retard mais s'il n'arrivait pas dans les dix prochaines minutes ça serait sûrement le cas.

« A-DO-RABLE ! » s'exclama soudainement la jeune fille, faisant sursauter Draco.

Il releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie pour la voir en train de fixer les portes de chêne de la Grande Salle avec un sourire. Il tourna alors lui-même son regard vers l'entrée pour y voir Eiden, l'air complètement dans la lune, entrer et se diriger vers leur table.

Le jeune russe avait revêtit un simple jean noir et une chemise blanche aux manches trois quart, sans oublier ses fameux bracelets qui étaient plus une seconde peau qu'un véritable bijou vu qu'en un mois de cohabitation il ne l'avait jamais vu les enlever un instant, même pour dormir.

Le commentaire de Pansy était jute, Eiden, même s'il n'avait visiblement pas rechercher pour un rouble cette tenue, était adorable. Et adorablement séduisant surtout. Ses cheveux noirs et rouges étaient pour une fois complètement détachés et lui cascadaient jusqu'aux reins, faisant accentuer son côté androgyne. Il semblait être un ange échoué sur terre avec son visage innocent.

Eiden vint prendre place à côté de Pansy qui lui murmura immédiatement quelque chose à l'oreille. Le russe la regarda, perplexe en arquant un sourcil interrogateur avant que la jeune fille n'éclate de rire.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules en signe d'incompréhension quant à l'hilarité de la jeune serpentard devant les regards inquisiteurs de ses deux autres voisins de table. Pansy se calma finalement et dit d'une voix amusée et fraternelle à Eiden :

« Surtout restes toujours aussi candide, t'es trop choux ! »

Eiden leva les yeux au ciel devant ce commentaire, relançant les éclats de rire des trois serpentards cette fois ci.

Samedi 31 octobre, 18h55, Grande Salle, table des griffondors.

Hermione surveillait les portes de la Grande Salle avec soin. Eiden n'était en effet toujours pas arrivé et elle attendait sa venue avec impatience car, dès lors, elle pourrait aller lui parler. Mais elle avait remarqué que le brun n'était pas avec Malefoy & Co de toute la journée et elle avait trouvé ça bizarre et inquiétant. Secrètement elle espérait qu'ils ne se soient pas disputés car cela isolerait un peu plus on meilleur ami chez les vert et argent. Et puis aujourd'hui c'était Halloween, le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et de son parrain, même si les années précédentes elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait très bien remarqué qu'Eiden était plus morose à cette période. Alors s'il pouvait éviter les conflits relationnels en plus !

Son meilleur ami arriva enfin et Hermione ne pu penser qu'une chose « Wow ! ». Elle se doutait bien qu'Eiden n'avait pas cherché à s'arranger particulièrement pour la fête mais l'effet était là : il était à croquer.

Hermione le suivi des yeux tandis qu'il parti rejoindre sa table et fut soulager de voir Malefoy & Co l'accueillir avec un sourire avant de se mettre à rire -même si Eiden lui ne participait pas à l'hilarité. Au moins il n'y avait pas de dispute dans l'air !

Elle se reconcentra donc, rassurée, sur sa propre table pour papoter avec Ginny, Neville et bien sûr Ron, le nouveau quatuor des lions, en attendant que le directeur se lève pour faire son traditionnel discours.

Point de vu général

Albus Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier orange citrouille aux motifs tels que des araignées blagueuses et des chauves souris, se leva un sourire « papy gâteau » accroché aux lèvres.

« Mes chers enfants », dit-il une fois l'attention de tous acquise, « Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Halloween et une bonne soirée, bon appétit ! »

Aussitôt le vieux sorcier rassis, les tables se couvrirent de divers plats à la citrouille ou de multiples sucreries.

Les élèves les plus affamés et les plus goinfres se jetèrent dessus tout de suite tandis que les autres prenaient le temps de papoter avant de se servir, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le fond musical. Les élèves passaient également d'une table à l'autre, se mélangeant entre maisons et affinités.

Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever à son tour, glissant un « Je vais vois Eiden » à Ron et Gin', lorsque tous ce précipita...

En effet, à cause de la cohue, personne n'avait vu un corbeau au plumage noir annonciateur de mauvais augure entrer dans la Grande Salle avec une petite boite marron dans les pattes. Personne ne l'avait non plus vu poser la dite boite sur le sol au milieu de la Grande Salle avant de repartir précipitamment. Et personne ne vit non plus la boite se mettre à luire d'une manière inquiétante.

Puis, soudainement, sans que personne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit et alors que tous, élèves comme professeurs étaient à la fête, mangeant des friandises, discutant quiddich pour certains ou devoir de potions pour d'autres, un bruit de déflagration accompagné d'une onde de choc noire des ténèbres et immense souffla toute la Grande Salle...

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	15. 15 : Le message Updaté

**Chapitre 15 : Le message**

La pièce entière était plongée dans les ténèbres, toutes les bougies flottant dans le ciel avaient été soufflées et étaient retombées à même le sol. Aux ténèbres naturelles dues à la nuit s'ajoutait une ombre noire artificielle, froide, qui couvrait même la lueur des étoiles du plafond-ciel enchanté.

L'obscurité et le silence régnaient maintenant en maîtres sur ce qui avait été i peine cinq secondes un univers de fête, de joie et de rires. Un univers coloré, joyeux et musical. Un univers dont le fond sonore était constant, où on entendait toujours ce bruit de fond qui accompagne les rumeurs des conversations et des déplacements. Mais maintenant un silence pesant régnait sur la salle.

Le silence avait délibérément envahie cet univers festif d'une manière sourde et radicale. Et, telle la flamme d'une bougie que l'on souffle, les bruits de la vie poudlarienne avaient laissé place subitement au néant, au vide total de bruits tant et si bien que ce silence en devenait pesant et assourdissant.

Ce n'était pas le genre de silence que l'on trouve dans une bibliothèque quand chacun est en train de lire. Non, car dans une bibliothèque on entend tout de même de léger bruits : la lente respiration de lecteurs passionnés, le fin bruit d'un doigt que l'on mouille distraitement de salive afin de tourner avec délicatesse la page fragile d'un vieux grimoire épais et poussiéreux…

Il ne s'agissait pas non plus du silence que l'on trouve dans des lieux où l'Homme n'a pas encore posé son emprunte, où la nature est restée seule maîtresse. Pas comme dans ces vastes étendues d'herbes grasses, ou d'eau, ou de montagnes, où le calme et la beauté du lieux portent sur des kilomètres et où, si jamais il y a un visiteur, règne toujours la tranquillité car quiconque à le souffle coupé devant cette beauté naturelle et ne dit rien de peur de gâcher ce précieux moment. Ce genre de lieux, bien que silencieux, vibre tout de même sous les doux trémolos du vent soufflant dans les feuilles des arbres ou dans les brins d'herbes. De la caresse des branches les unes contre les autres quand elles sont soulevées par une légère et froide brise. De ce genre de silences où l'on entend tout de même le craquement d'une brindille sous le pas félin et encore peu adroit d'un jeune renard ; le léger bruit d'une noisette sous la dent d'un écureuil chanceux de sa découverte, le pas des fourmis allongées en vaste colonne, telle une armée silencieuse qui partent à la recherche d'une quelconque nourriture pour ramener à la fourmilière où la reine grosse et grasse enfante à longueur de temps de nouvelles ouvrières ou de jeunes futures reines.

Non, le silence qui planait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard à ce moment n'avait pas ces considérations champêtres ou studieuses. C'était l'un de ces silences qui se propage, malsain, à tout le château ; un de ces silences qui vous mettent mal alaise dès que vous avez le malheur de le côtoyer ; un des ces silences qui surviennent juste après une catastrophe et juste avant que ne s'y mêlent les larmes et les cris de terreur, d'indignation, de colère et de peine. C'était un de ces silences dont la simple évocation vous procure de désagréables frissons le long de l'échine, un de ces silences macabres que l'on rencontre bien trop souvent en temps de guerre, un de ces silences au goût de sang acre et chaud sur vos lèvres….

Et, comme tout doit toujours arriver, comme il est dans l'ordre immuable des choses qu'après le calme vient la tempête, qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps, un bruit léger vint briser ce silence quasi religieux, un simple bruit, annonciateur de beaucoup d'autres.

Trente secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'explosion quand Albus Dumbledore se releva du sol où il avait été projeté, et, peu à peu, ses collègues l'imitèrent tous, endoloris des pieds à la tête.

Les professeurs furent donc les premiers à avoir une vague idée des dégâts que l'onde de choc puissante et chaotique avait engendrés. Vague, car l'obscurité ambiante ne permettait pas de distinguer réellement les détails, juste des silhouettes, des formes impersonnelles mais déjà terrifiantes. La pénombre, qui n'avait pas cédé le terrain en même temps que son collègue silencieux, permettait juste d'apercevoir les tables brisées et renversées, les bancs sans dessus dessous, les restes de nourritures répandus à même le sol, et surtout, les centaines d'élèves gisant inconscient sur le plancher de la Grande Salle, plus ou moins dispersés les uns des autres mais tous immobiles et figés.

Certains avaient même dû se cogner dans des meubles ou même les murs à cause de l'onde de choc qui les avaient projetés sur plusieurs mètres.

Avant que le corps professoral n'ait eu le temps de cligner de l'œil, la masse noire qui flottait toujours dans la Grande Salle se condensa jusque devant eux en une grande bouche d'où sorti une voix à la fois joyeuse et cynique, mordante et glaciale, coléreuse et jubilatoire, envoûtante et effrayante, la voix que tous auraient aimé ne jamais réentendre un jour, la voix du Seigneur Noir.

« Sachez que je suis revenu », dit elle, « Je suis toujours là et je suis puissant. Vous qui avez osés me défier voyez mon pouvoir. Je contrôle tout, Dumbledore, y compris Poudlard. J'ai le pouvoir de tous vous tuer si je le désire, personne n'est en sécurité nulle part. Ceci est mon premier et mon dernier avertissement ! Voyez ce que sont devenus vos enfants de la Lumière. Craignez mon retour ! Mouhahahahahahahahahahahaha….. »

Puis la voix disparu ne même temps que l'ombre et les professeurs ne purent retenir une exclamation de stupeur quand toutes les lumières se rallumèrent d'un coup sur la scène chaotique.

« Bien, Professeurs Mac Gonagal, Chourave, Flitwick et Snape occupez vous d'essayer de réanimer les élèves de vos maisons respectives ! Les autres divisez vous pour les aider ! Et Argus allez me chercher Pompom maintenant qu'elle se tienne prête à recevoir des dizaines de blessés plus ou moins grave et à prévenir St Mangouste au cas où ! »

Les professeurs se divisèrent aussitôt les tâches et à deux par maison ils secouèrent doucement les élèves pour les faire revenir à eux. Le plus part papillonnèrent tout de suite et aidèrent eux même à réveiller leurs voisins, d'autres se réanimèrent d'eux même. Ainsi rapidement la Grande Salle fut à nouveau emplie de bruits, mais ces bruits là était les bruits des gémissements des élèves que l'on réanimaient rapidement, et bientôt tous les élèves de la première à la quatrième année furent réveillés et invités à se rendre chez Pompom s'ils étaient blessés autrement que par des écorchures ou alors à regagner leurs Salles Communess au plus vite.

OoOoO

Draco ouvrit les yeux sans que quiconque ne l'ait encore approché et se redressa avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Mais que faisait-il donc à même le sol ?

Soudainement les images d'une vague de choc noire le projetant sur le sol brut lui revinrent en mémoire et il comprit tout de suite mieux d'où lui venaient les courbatures qui lui parcourraient tout le corps Il regarda d'un air hagard l'agitation qui régnaient dans la pièce autour de lui, des élèves sortaient plus ou moins en bon état tandis que les professeurs et certains autres élèves en réanimaient d'autres. La Grande Salle ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose. Le regard du blond s'arrêta alors dans son évaluation des dégâts sur une silhouette inerte à quelques mètres de lui, silhouette qu'il reconnue bientôt comme étant celle de Blaise. Comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc, il se releva d'un bond, ignorant les protestations de son corps douloureux et se dirigea rapidement vers son ami, qu'il secoua énergiquement par les épaules. Le châtain papillonna des yeux un moment avant de réellement prendre conscience du regard orageux et inquiet posé sur lui. Il se redressa alors doucement de façon à se trouver assis sur le sol et non plus affalé, et demanda d'une voix pâteuse à son interlocuteur

« Draco ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je sais pas, Blaise, j'en sais fichtre rien. Ça va ? »

« Si tu mets de côté les futurs bleus qui vont gentiment décorer ma peau d'ici peu, ou ça va. Et toi ? »

« Ça va Blaise, rassures toi. »

« Putain, j'aimerai quand même savoir ce que c'était que ça ? »

Les deux garçons avaient la désagréable impression de fonctionner au ralentit quand un nouveau choc électrique les saisi tous les deux en même temps et ils tournèrent leurs tête de concert vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée leur table quelques instants plus tôt, à la recherche de deux vert et argent…

Les deux serpentards n'étaient indubitablement pas préparer à voir ça. Ils aperçurent enfin Pansy et Eiden et se précipitèrent vers eux la peur au ventre. Leurs deux camarades gisaient, inconscients, au pied du mur d'où la table était éloignée de trois bons mètres avant l'explosion. Le souffle de celle-ci les y avait visiblement projetés avec forces et certains de leurs membres (bras, jambes) formaient des angles pour le moins inquiétants.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, Blaise attrapa Pansy par les épaules pour la secouer doucement, tandis que Draco s'agenouillait à côté d'Eiden pour faire la même chose.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux une minute, durant laquelle Blaise l'attrapa sous les bras pour la remettre debout, avant de tourner de l'œil, sans avoir eut le temps de prononcer un seul mot, ce qui n'était pas normale pour une bavarde comme elle.

Draco de son côté n'avait pas plus de succès, il avait secoué légèrement le russe sans obtenir le moindre résultat et alors qu'il avait dégagé une de ses longues mèches rouges de sur son visage, il avait nettement vu une plaie sur la tempe du garçon, de laquelle s'écoulait un filet de sang plutôt abondant.

Blaise se tourna vers Draco, juste après avoir rattrapé Pansy qui était tombée dans les pommes en lui disant d'un air inquiet :

« Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Draco ? »

Le préfet de son côté secouait le russe de plus en plus énergiquement par les épaules, mais celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Eiden ! » appela le blond d'un ton désespéré. « Eiden ! Aller réveilles toi ! S'il te plait, réveilles toi ! »

Les deux serpentards commençaient sérieusement à paniquer quand une ombre surgit devant eux. Relevant la tête dans un bel ensemble, ils virent le professeur Swaper qui se tenait devant eux, les mains sur les hanches et qui les évaluait du regard.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda t elle d'un ton plus humain que d'habitude.

« Nous oui », répliqua Blaise en désignant le blond d'un mouvement de tête. « Mais Pansy s'est réveillé une minute avant de s'évanouir et Eiden ne réagit pas ! »

Le visage du professeur de défense perdit immédiatement le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait et se pencha tout d'abord vers la jeune fille que son ami tenait toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Elle posa deux doigt à la base du coup de Pansy et laissa échapper un minuscule soupire de soulagement en sentant son pouls. Alexandra Swaper encra ensuite son regard dans celui de Blaise et lui ordonna d'un ton s'en réplique : « Amenez la à Pompom et répétez lui ce que vous venez de me dire. »

Puis elle s'accroupit à son tour sur le sol et secoua légèrement Eiden par les épaules, n'obtenant pas plus de réaction que Draco quelques minutes au paravent, elle posa de nouveau ses doigts dans le coup du jeune homme pour en sentir le pouls. Puis elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de le soulever du sol.

« Allons-y », dit elle alors à Draco en suivant le même chemin que celui prit par Blaise quelques instants plus tôt, le corps sans connaissance du jeune russe maintenu fermement dans ses bras.

Ils atteignirent bientôt l'infirmerie qu'ils trouvèrent étonnamment peu remplie, seuls trois lits étaient occupés et il n'y avait pas une foule de blessés en train d'attendre des soins, ce qui démontrait une fois encore l'efficacité redoutable de l'infirmière. Dans les lits occupés, Draco reconnu la silhouette de Granger et d'un des jumeaux Weasley; la troisième personne était une fille blonde, sûrement de quatrième année et de serdaigle à la vue de son uniforme; autant dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Mme Pomfresh était penchée au dessus du corps inconscient de Pansy alors que la professeur de défense allongeait Eiden sur un lit vide. L'infirmière releva la tête à ce moment là et croisant le regard de la professeur elle vint immédiatement vers eux.

« Miss Swaper? »

« Visiblement il a heurté le mur à cause de l'onde de choc, violemment. Il a une plaie à la tempe droite, je dirais que son bras gauche est cassé ainsi que plusieurs côtes; et son genou est très certainement déboîté. Mais ce qui est le plus inquiétant c'est qu'il n'a pas repris connaissance du tout, même pas une seconde contrairement à sa camarade »; indiqua t elle en désignant Pansy d'un léger signe de tête. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va survivre », répondit Pompom en lançant un sort de diagnostique sur Eiden, et en faisant signe à Draco et au professeur de se reculer. « Elle a une légère commotion cérébrale et une poignet foulé, ses os brisés ont été ressoudés. Elle devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici demain matin au plus tard. Elle a eu plus de chance que ce jeune garçon visiblement »; finit elle soucieuse alors que le faisceau de couleur de sa baguette magique changeait pour devenir noir.

L'infirmière resta un moment songeuse. Puis elle se tourna vers la professeur et lui dit d'un ton doux, mais qui n'admettait pas de répliques possibles:

« Alexandra, je vais vous demander quelque chose que vous n'allez certainement pas apprécier. Aller me chercher Severus, _maintenant_. Et vous messieurs », ajouta t elle à l'intention de Blaise et Draco qui veillaient tout deux un de leur amis, « Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. »

Ce n'était pas la une invitation mais un ordre, ainsi tandis que la jeune femme alla chercher son collègue _adoré_, les deux garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie avec _enthousiasme_, laissant l'infirmière à son travail.

OoOoO

Inutile de dire que lorsqu'il passa les portes de l'infirmerie, Severus était dans tous ses états, même s'il gardait son masque d'impassibilité habituel. Et il y avait honnêtement de quoi. Cette grue d'Alexandra Swapper était venue le trouver dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il réparait avec Minerva et Fillius les dégâts matériels que l'explosion avait causés ; maintenant que la totalité des élèves avaient été orientés soit vers leurs dortoirs respectifs soit vers l'infirmerie.

Le professeur de défense lui avait annoncé que Pompom voulait le voir immédiatement. Elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle et ; alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir sous peu une demande imminente de l'infirmière pour lui fabriquer diverses potions de soins et d'efface-bleus ; elle lui avait discrètement glissé à l'oreille : « C'est à propos de votre fils », avant de retourner vers leurs collègues et de se mettre elle-même aux tâches de réparation.

Severus passa donc les portes de l'antre de Pompom et vit, à sa grande surprise, que seul cinq lits avaient des paravents tirés autour d'eux, ce qui signifiait que seuls cinq élèves avaient été suffisamment blessés pour mériter de passer la nuit chez Mme Pomfresh. Et, vue la force de l'explosion, cela tenait presque du miracle.

Oh bien sur l'homme en noir se doutait bien que l'infirmière avait du distribuer des centaines de doses de potions contres les coups et ressoudés une bonne centaine d'os au minimum ; mais la catastrophe avait été évitée, du moins pour la majorité.

Dès qu'il eut passé les portes de sa précieuses infirmerie, Pompom se dirigea vers lui rapidement, ce qui pour l'homme ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose : les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Une boule d'appréhension sembla se coincer dans sa gorge alors que l'infirmière lui adressait un fin sourire avant de prendre la parole.

« Severus », dit-elle, « si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus alaise pour discuter. »

L'homme se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête avant de la suivre dans la petite salle adjacente à celle où étaient gardés les malades ; tandis que son sentiment d'appréhension et de malaise augmentait de manière croissante.

« Asseyez-vous je vous prie », dit Pompom en indiquant une chaise alors qu'elle-même prenait place derrière son bureau.

« Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? » lâcha Snape à bout de patience en s'asseyant tout de même.

« Alexandra m'a amené votre fils tout à l'heure », commença alors immédiatement l'infirmière dans le but de ménager les nerfs déjà sous tension du professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard. « Il était inconscient. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire reprendre conscience après l'explosion, chose que je n'ai pas réussi à effectuer non plus. Rassurez vous cela est totalement normal ! » s'empressa t elle d'ajouter en voyant le visage du professeur perdre le peu de couleurs qu'il abordait en temps normal. « Eiden est juste particulièrement bien assommé, pour tout dire il a une commotion cérébrale assez importante due à sa rencontre violente avec le mur. Je l'ai donc – comme pour Melle Parkinson dont le cas est semblable- placé sous un coma magique qui durera le temps que celle-ci se résorbe entièrement ; ce qui grâce aux potions ne devrait prendre que quatre jours au grand maximum. Il avait également des os de cassés – jambe, poignet, côtes- que j'ai ressoudé et un genou déboîté que j'ai dû remettre en place de la manière moldue pour plus d'efficacité. Il y aura certainement mal durant un petit moment mais il n'est pas sportif d'après ce que je sais donc cela ne le pénalisera pas dans ces activités et pourra guérir plus vite et plus efficacement. Bref globalement il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »

« Tout cela me semble très bien », dit alors le professeur lentement.

Dans l'ensemble il était plutôt soulagé, les nouvelles étant globalement positives. Mais justement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'infirmière avait jugé bon de la faire venir dans son bureau pour lui dire ça, elle aurait très bien pu le faire dans l'infirmerie même et le laisser voir Eiden après pour s'assurer qu'il soit confortablement installé.

Pompom répondit à son questionnement intérieur avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler une interrogation quelconque.

« Severus », commença-t-elle doucement, incertaine de la façon d'annoncer à cet homme tant craint sa découverte, « Quand j'ai examiné Eiden tout à l'heure je l'ai trouvé plutôt… _amaigri_ J'ai donc pris le soin de calculer son IMC or celui-ci est à un seuil critique… »

« Qu'entendez- vous par là Pompom ? »

« Et bien…Severus, Eiden ne pèse que 33 kg pour 1mètre 58 ! Cela lui fait donc un IMC à peine supérieur à 13… or la norme est entre 20 et 25. Si vous fils se maintient à ce poids ou en perd encore il y a de grandes chances qu'il décède, et ce _très bientôt. »_

L'homme des cachots prit la nouvelle à la manière d'une gifle. Bien sûr il avait vu qu'Eiden était revenu encore plus amaigri de Russie mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que s'en était arrivé à ce point. Les uniformes et les vêtements plutôt amples du garçon ne le montraient pas non plus. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Merlin il était censé être son père !

« Mais … comment ? »

« Je pense que ce jeune homme ne va pas bien, psychologiquement du moins », dit l'infirmière d'un air docte. « Avec le décès récent de sa mère et son déracinement plutôt brusque il aurait d'ailleurs été anormal qu'il aille parfaitement bien ! Mais… il y a une grande différence entre coup de blues et dépression professeur, or dans le cas d'Eiden je crains que nous soyons face à la deuxième option….. Est-ce que vous savez comment il s'adapte ici professeur ? Est-ce qu'il vous parle ? »

« Il n'est pas vraiment _bavard » _répondit Severus songeur.

Pour être tout à fait exacte depuis qu'il avait repris les cours, Eiden ne parlait quasiment plus et à personne. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire franchement non plus ou exprimer un quelconque sentiment, que ce soit avec ses nouveaux amis comme avec les anciens. Son visage était un masque de politesse constant mais nul ne pouvait dire ce qui se cachait derrière.

Severus fit par de ses réflexions à Pompom qui acquiesça gravement en notant quelque chose sur une fiche devant elle.

« Il faut absolument le faire parler alors. » Reprit-elle. « Peut-être qu'avec vous ou ses amis s'est trop difficile, à cause des différents liens qui vous unissent j'entends. Les personnes dépressives n'aiment surtout pas être surprotégée ou prise en pitié par leurs proches à cause de leur état, cela leur fait généralement plus de mal que de bien. Mais, je peux peut-être réussir à le faire se confier à moi, il sera certainement plus confiant grâce au secret médical. Je ne pourrais pas vous répéter ce qu'il me dit, Severus, sauf s'il le souhaite ou si je juge cette information comme capitale ; et que le fait que vous soyez au courant l'aide pour quelque chose. En revanche, je pourrais vous aiguiller, vous donner des pistes pour l'aider à aller mieux. La dépression est une maladie extrêmement compliquée et douloureuse que ce soit pour la personne elle-même que pour ses proches…. On pourrait peut être commencé par sa mère, si ce n'est pas un sujet trop sensible. Est-ce qu'ils étaient ... proches ? »

« Non pas vraiment, elle ne l'a pas élevé. Il est très difficile de trouver un emploi en Russie, alors pour une femme avec un enfant en bas âge, célibataire de surcroît c'est impossible. Elle l'a confié à sa famille. C'est un oncle et une tante qui l'ont élevé…. Mais bien sûr Merlin que je suis bête, c'est évident ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement

Il savait au moins une des raisons pour lesquelles son fils allait mal : _sa famille_, autant qu'on puisse appeler ces gens comme ça. Son oncle avait faillit le tuer bordel ; évidemment qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Il avait été battu jusqu'au quasi décès la veille de son anniversaire et en garderait des cicatrices sur son corps à vie ! Cela expliquait d'ailleurs très certainement les rumeurs de pudeur extrême qui lui était revenues aux oreilles. Merlin qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Il y avait tellement de zones d'ombres dans le passé d'Eiden, Severus ne savait absolument rien des quatorze longues années qu'il avait passées chez les Dursley. Le maître des potions avait attendu que le jeune russe vienne se confier à lui quand il y serait prêt ; mais le garçon pouvait-il encore faire confiance à un adulte après _ça_ ? Lui faire confiance à _Lui_ ? Et puis, il y avait cette double identité que le garçon avait prise, ses repères familiaux qui s'effondraient. Il avait perdu tout ce qui avait fait sa vie, rose ou pas, en une journée il n'avait forcément plus aucun repère ! Et le garçon n'avait même pas pu voir Black, le seul adulte avec qui il ait un minimum de relations de confiances, un minimum de relations « normales »- en considérant que voir un criminel en fuite en cachette et dans la parfaite illégalité soit normal bien entendu.

« Severus ? » lui demanda Pompom en le sortant de ses pensées sombres.

« Je ne sais qu'une chose sur le passé d'Eiden », dit alors l'homme d'une voix blanche. « Une seule et unique chose mise à part le fait que ce n'est pas sa mère qui l'a élevé, et cette chose est que les personnes chez qui il était l'ont battu au moins une fois, mais jusqu'au quasi décès… Il garde d'ailleurs de nombreuses cicatrices physiques donc sûrement morales aussi…et j'ignore ce que ces gens ont pu lui faire d'autre pendant les quatorze années qu'il a passées chez eux. Je n'ai pas voulu le forcer à me parler, j'ai préféré attendre qu'il vienne de lui même, visiblement j'avais tord… »

L'infirmière avait pâlit complètement en entendant ces nouvelles mais elle s'efforça d'avoir une voix claire quand elle reprit :

« Non pas forcément Severus. Vous ne l'avez pas contraint à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté hors les enfants battus y sont très sensibles. Un des grands problèmes avec eux est d'acquérir leur confiance. Si on y regarde de près, ils vous écoutent, vous sourient, paraissent tout à fait normaux mais en fait ils sont constamment sur leurs gardes, ne vous font jamais entièrement confiance sauf s'ils estiment que vous la méritez, et cela est très dur. Mais dur ne veux pas dire impossible Severus, nous allons tout faire pour l'aider, mais si dans trois semaine il n'a pas repris au moins cinq kilos ou pire qu'il a encore perdu du poids, je devrais l'hospitaliser, je n'aurais plus le choix. Sans ça, d'ici un mois les premiers malaises dus à sa sous nutrition arriveront et le déclin sera très, très rapide, trop pour pouvoir le contrôler. Ce que je vous propose c'est que pendant que j'essaye de le faire se confier, vous le preniez avec vous au moins un jour pendant le week-end et que vous surveillez de loin son alimentation. Alors vous pourrez voir s'il progresse ou pas. »

« Très bien nous faisons comme ça. »

Alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise au chevet de son garçon inconscient Severus prit un autre engagement avec lui même : il ferait tout pour aider son garçon et pour cela il allait avoir besoin d'une personne à quatre pattes et une queue…..

* * *

Version updatée : octobre 2012


	16. 16 : Le Réveil Updaté

**Chapitre 16 : Le Réveil**

Eiden avait incroyablement mal au crâne : il avait l'impression que sa tête était enserrée dans un étau très, très étroit ; lui procurant une migraine des plus désagréables. Des courbatures lui parcourraient le corps et des élancements vifs s'y faisaient également sentir, particulièrement au niveau de son genou.

Il nota cependant dans un coin de son esprit embrouillé qu'on avait du l'allonger sur un lit ou un canapé car les bancs de la Grand Salle n'étaient incontestablement pas aussi souples que le support moelleux sous lui.

Il rassembla peu à peu ses souvenirs flous : une forte lumière noir, une explosion, un choc avec quelque chose de très dur et froid, une vague de douleur puis plus rien ; le trou noir.

L'adolescent s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux, dont les paupières semblaient être faites de plomb. Une lumière bien trop vive et lumineuse lui atteignit alors la rétine et il les referma immédiatement en grognant très légèrement.

Il entendit alors un bruit brusque quelque part sur sa droite, le genre de bruit que faisait quelqu'un qui sursaute, puis d'autres bruits, ceux d'une agitation vague et d'une discussion confuse.

Il entendait vaguement des gens parler par très loin de là où il se trouvait mais il ne saisissait pas le sens de leurs paroles. C'était comme écouter la bande distendue d'une cassette audio : Eiden percevait vaguement des sons mais trop lentement pour pouvoir en interpréter le sens. Il avait la sensation que son esprit fonctionnait au ralentit, entre coupé par des flashs de douleur dans sa tête dus à sa migraine, flashs qui s'intensifiaient de minutes en minutes.

La luminosité qui filtrait derrière ses paupières closes diminua brusquement et il tenta donc à nouveau d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux. Dès qu'il entre aperçu le plafond blanc immaculé au-dessus de sa tête il sut exactement où il était : l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ça faisait _tellement _longtemps tiens !

Cependant le jeune homme n'arrivait pas vraiment à fixer son attention sur le décor autour de lui tant sa tête le tournait.

Il distingua tout de même l'infirmière se pencher dessus de lui et lui dire quelque chose. Au bout d'un lapse de temps qui lui paru durer des siècles, il comprit enfin qu'elle lui avait demandé comment il se sentait.

**« Mal à la tête »**, murmura-t-il en réponse tout en refermant les yeux pour tenter de calmer sa migraine et le balancement des images du décor sous ses yeux.

OoOoO

Il était de nouveau à son chevet et le garçon était toujours inconscient. Cela faisait maintenant quatre longs jours qu'Eiden était dans les vapes et il commençait vraiment à s'en inquiéter malgré les propos rassurants de l'infirmière.

Et il y avait de quoi ! Son fils était le dernier gamin encore cloué à l'infirmerie, sous la bonne garde de Pompom. Hermione Granger et Fred Weasley était sortis respectivement le lendemain d'Halloween et le surlendemain, avec pour consigne de bien se reposer les prochains jours et quelques égratignures ; Pansy Parkinson était sortie aux bouts de deux jours de soin, fraîche comme une rose et aussi pipelette qu'avant, au grand soulagement et malheur de ses deux camarades de serpentards : Malefoy et Zabini, même si ces derniers accompagnés de la jeune fille guérie s'inquiétaient toujours pour Eiden, tout comme Granger et les Weasley d'ailleurs. Et enfin la jeune fille blonde de serdaigle était sortie la veille, elle aussi en pleine forme. Mais tous avaient repris connaissance seulement quelques heures après l'explosion, contrairement à Eiden, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'inquiétude du maître des potions et son irascibilité.

L'homme en noir fut sorti de ses pensées par un faible grognement, à peine audible en vérité, qui semblait provenir d'Eiden lui-même ; le faisant sursauter. Il se releva de son siège d'un bond et appela Pompom après avoir constaté le plissement des paupières de son fils malgré qu'il ait toujours les yeux fermés. Il lui désigna alors son garçon et ils décidèrent de concert de tirer les paravents autour du garçon pour diminuer la luminosité qui l'atteignait, les rayons de soleil filtrant par les fenêtres de l'infirmerie tombant sur son visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Dès que la luminosité fut amoindrie, Eiden ouvrit très lentement ses yeux, il avait l'air complètement paumé et un peu dans le flou. Pompom se pencha vers lui et lui demanda patiemment comment il se sentait. L'adolescent répondit au bout d'une longue minute **« mal à la tête »** dans un murmure à peine audible, en refermant les yeux, l'air inconfortable.

Pompom tourna son regard vers le professeur, une lueur interrogative au fond des yeux, ne parlant pas le russe du tout. Heureusement pour lui, depuis le retour d'Eiden au château, Severus avait prit quelques cours de russe avec Albus qui lui avait très clairement expliqué que le jeune garçon avait réellement une affiliation de langue maternelle avec cette langue slave maintenant. Et que lorsqu'il serait fatigué ou songeur il parlerait certainement en russe par pur réflexe, qu'il ne le ferait pas juste pour l'embêter ou faire son intéressant. Severus avait donc décidé avec le directeur d'apprendre lui-même des notions plus approfondies de russe, sans le dire au garçon, ne voulant pas ajouter la barrière de la langue comme poids supplémentaire dans les futurs échanges avec son enfant. Et ce jour là il en fut particulièrement heureux.

« Il dit qu'il à mal à la tête », répondit alors l'homme à la question muette de l'infirmière.

« Ce n'est guère étonnant », s'exclama alors celle-ci en posant tout de même une main froide sur le front du garçon pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. « Avec une commotion telle que la sienne ! » continua-t-elle en enlevant sa main et en s'éloignant vers une armoire au fond de la pièce. « Je vais lui chercher une potion pour le mal de tête. Vous pouvez l'asseoir ? »

« Pas de problème. »

OoOoO

Eiden entendit deux voix discuter après qu'il ait répondu à Pompom. La première appartenait incontestablement à l'infirmière elle même, tandis que la second, masculine, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Soudainement le déclic se fit : Snape, son _très cher père_. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner du lit et sentit deux bras forts l'attraper doucement dans le dos et sous les genoux et le redresser en position assise ; et quelqu'un, probablement la même personne, s'asseoir juste derrière lui et le faire reposer contre elle. Ce déplacement forcé, bien qu'il ait été effectué avec douceur, lui fit tourner encore plus la tête et il n'ouvrit donc pas les yeux, de peur d'aggraver son mal de crâne qui devenait aussi critique que lorsque ce cher Voldychou était donc le coin. Il sentit une main froide se poser sur son front pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes et la personne contre laquelle il était assit lui remettre les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux derrière les oreilles. Eiden ouvrit lentement les yeux, pas habitué du tout à ce genre de marques d'affection et croisa le regard bleu nuit qui lui avait procuré tant de sueurs froides ses dernières années. Le regard sur lui était brûlant, avec une trace d'inquiétude ? Sûr, il était dans la cinquième dimension ! Il referma tout de même les yeux lentement, le décor tanguant toujours dangereusement autour de lui.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il entendit l'infirmière revenir et s'adresser au professeur. Puis il sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose dans les mains et la voix de son père lui murmura doucement dans un russe presque parfait :

**« C'est pour ton mal de tête. »**

OoOoO

Severus s'approcha donc lentement du garçon allongé et le remit avec douceur dans une position assise, ne manquant pas la légère grimace de celui-ci quand il l'attrapa en dessous des genoux ; puis il s'assit juste au dessus de lui, sur le rebord du matelas. Il acheva de redresser Eiden dans une position assise et le fit reposer contre son torse pour qu'il tienne droit.

Le garçon avait un visage crispé et les yeux fermés, comme si il ne tenait pas bien son équilibre, et avait également des cernes sous les yeux. A le sentir ainsi reposer contre lui Severus constata amèrement à quel point le garçon était effectivement maigre. Severus pouvait presque compter ses côtes à travers ses vêtements et le poids du garçon, pourtant presque complètement avachi contre lui, n'était pas bien lourd. Tout ceci ne faisait que renforcer le malaise de l'adulte, que confirmer les propos théoriques que l'infirmière avait tenus quatre jours plus tôt : Eiden n'allait pas bien. Il était bel et bien trop maigre et ce poids plume contre sa poitrine ne faisait que confirmer à Severus, aussi clairement que si on le lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles, que si le garçon ne reprenait pas un poids correcte très rapidement, il y avait de très fortes chances pour qu'il décède.

Mais, dans le même temps, l'avoir ainsi serré contre lui ne provoquait pas uniquement de l'inquiétude chez l'homme en noir, non il y avait quelque chose de plus. Etrangement, malgré le fait que son enfant ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme, Severus était…_heureux _de le tenir ainsi contre lui, il sentait une sorte de chaleur lui réchauffer peu à peu le cœur, faisant doucement mais sûrement fondre les barrières de glace qu'il s'était efforcé de monter autour de ce dernier après la « trahison » de Lyly. Ce ne fut réellement qu'à ce moment, au moment où il l'avait contre lui, que Severus perçu entièrement et réellement ce fait qu'il savait pourtant depuis plusieurs mois, Eiden était _son enfant_, _le sien… à lui_ et à personne d'autre ; et il voulait plus que tout être son père et il ferait tout pour ça, il se battrait pour ça.

Le maître des potions posa un regard soucieux sur le garçon qui n'avait toujours pas ré-ouvert les yeux et il posa lentement, avec autant de précaution que pour toucher un objet fait d'un très fragile et précieux cristal, sa main froide sur le front du garçon pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Ce dernier était un peu chaud mais rien de vraiment très alarmant ; l'homme dégagea alors lentement, avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, les longues mèches noirs aux reflets rouges qui barraient le visage de son fils. Celui-ci ouvrit alors de nouveau lentement ses yeux émeraudes et saphirs et croisa un instant son regard. Pendant ce court échange, le garçon le contempla avec Peur ? Surprise ? Choc ? Ironie ? Il n'aurait su le dire, cependant la seule chose de sûre c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le regard d'Eiden et non plus simplement ce regard vide et inexpressif qu'il abordait depuis son entrée à Serpentard.

Un regard typiquement serpentard pour tout dire, un regard qui cachait toutes les pensées, tous les sentiments du garçon à son entourage direct, comme une sorte de barrière consciente ou non entre lui et le monde extérieur. Et son fils devait bien être un vrai serpentard, un doué, pour pouvoir cacher pendant des années et des années à tout son entourage, _même Dumbledore_, ses émotions et son vécu depuis qu'il était tout petit. Oui même chez les griffons Eiden était déjà un cachottier vu que nul ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'était en réalité _sa magnifique et charmante famille moldue._ D'ailleurs pourquoi n'avait-il pas atterrit à Serpentard dès le premier jour avec ce caractère secret ?

Pompom revint vers eux avec un gobelet contenant une potion violette à l'aspect dégoûtant. Elle jeta un léger regard sur le garçon qui avait refermé les yeux peu de temps après les avoir ré-ouverts, et préféra donc s'adresser à Snape directement, le seul qui était en état de comprendre ce qu'elle disait à ce moment là.

« Tenez, dites lui que ça le soulagera de son mal de crâne. Je pense qu'il comprendra mieux le russe que toutes autres langues avec la migraine qu'il doit avoir en ce moment. »

« Hum hum », acquiesça le professeur en mettant doucement le gobelet dans les mains d'Eiden, il se pencha alors vers son oreille et dit très doucement : « C**'est pour ton mal de tête. »**

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux, un peu vagues et avala sans rechigner la potion que Severus savait pourtant être écœurante, puisque c'était lui qu'il l'avait faite.

Il devait vraiment avoir mal à la tête, se dit Severus en constatant ce fait. On aurait pu lui donner n'importe quoi qu'il l'aurait avalé, peu importe le goût de la mixture.

Son fils referma de nouveau les yeux cinq minutes, son visage se faisant un peu plus détendu au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient. Puis, lentement il se décolla de lui et s'assis tout seul en tailleur, le dos bien droit et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'infirmière poliment. Son masque était de nouveau en place.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un bref regard qui voulait tout dire : ça n'allait pas être simple, pas simple du tout.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda alors l'infirmière d'une voix inhabituellement douce, presque maternelle.

Eiden acquiesça poliment et lui fit un faible sourire de remerciement.

La cloche sonna la fin de l'heure à ce moment précis et Severus sentit son cœur son contracter à l'idée qu'il allait devoir repartir donner son dernier cours de la journée alors qu'Eiden venait à peine de reprendre conscience. Mais, en croisant le regard de Pompom, il compris que celle-ci avait l'intention de profiter de cette heure de creux, seule à seul avec le jeune garçon, pour essayer de le faire parler et il se résigna donc à sortir, pour la laisser travailler.

Il se leva alors du rebord du lit et s'adressa au jeune adolescent :

« Bon Eiden, je dois aller donner un cours. Je te laisse aux bons sons de Pompom, elle va sûrement t'examiner pour être sir que tout va bien », dit-il alors que l'infirmière approuvait vigoureusement d'un signe de tête. « Je reviens dans une heure. Cela sera-t-il suffisant Pompom ? »

« Oh oui je pense. »

« Bien… Eh bien Eiden à tout à l'heure d'accord ? »

Le garçon acquiesça simplement sans même le regarder, ce qui le blessa un peu, mais l'homme ne le laissa pas voir. Au fond de lui il était sûr qu'Eiden n'en avait pas fait exprès, il était encore visiblement dans le vague et venait tout juste de sortir de quatre jours de coma, il était normal qu'il lui faille un temps d'adaptation pour retrouver ses marques. L'homme sorti donc de l'infirmerie avec un sourire encourageant pour l'infirmière qui acquiesça brièvement. Quand il traversa les couloirs pour aller donner son cours aux troisièmes années, il n'eut qu'une pensée en tête : pourvu qu'elle réussisse.

* * *

Version updatée : novembre 2012


	17. 17 : Entrouvrir la porte Updaté

**Chapitre 17 : Entrouvrir la porte**

La porte de l'infirmerie se referma sur son père dans un petit clap et l'infirmière encra sur lui un regard étrange qui ne lui connaissait pas. Et pourtant Merlin savait à quel point il avait eu l'occasion de venir profiter de ses soins à son corps défendant lorsqu'il était encore Harry Potter.

« Bon », dit-elle en se relevant de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise pendant qu'elle discutait avec son père, et d'un ton maternel qui ne lui était pas courant, plus associé à Mrs Weasley en fait. « Et si nous voyons si tout est bien remis en place, qu'en dis tu ? »

Le jeune russe se contenta d'acquiescer, septique quant au comportement plus que suspect de l'infirmière. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle mijotait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'allait certainement pas apprécier d'ailleurs, ou alors c'est quelle ne lui disait pas tout… ou peut être qu'il devenait tout simplement parano, comme ce bon vieux Fol Œil, mais en même temps pourquoi se comportait elle aussi amicalement avec lui ? Ce ne pouvait pas être à cause de son père puisque l'infirmière et lui n'étaient _pas_ amis, même pas _proches_ à vrai dire. Et qui voudrait d'un homme dont le cœur était un bloc de granit pour ami ? L'infirmière n'était pas complètement timbrée tout de même, quitte à se faire des amis dans le corps professoral elle ne choisirait certainement pas Monsieur Sarcasmes, non il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était certain…

Elle lui lança quelques sorts de diagnostique et nota quelque chose sur une petite fiche en carton jaune, avant de la ranger dans sa poche et de lui sourire doucement.

Quelque part dans la tête de l'adolescent une alarme se mit à sonner « danger, danger ». La redoutable Pompom Pomfresh, cauchemar de plusieurs générations d'élèves malades, l'intransigeante madame Pomfresh, celle qui était affectueusement surnommé le dragon par les élèves et les enseignements, elle, _cette femme était_ _en train de lui sourire_.

Eiden n'aimait pas quand un adulte lui souriait ainsi, dans son expérience personnelle cela avait toujours tourné mal pour lui. Soit l'adulte en question voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui, soit il lui cachait quelque chose de mauvais ou alors… Mais l'infirmière n'appartenait pas au troisième type de personne, c'était inutile de se prendre la tête là dessus. Alors qu'elle était la bonne solution, la première ou la seconde hypothèse ?

« Bien ça m'a l'air à peu prêt correct », continua l'infirmière qui ne s'était visiblement pas aperçu de la suspicion naissante dans les yeux du garçon. « Je voudrais voir ton dos et tes bras pour vérifier que tu n'ai plus aucun bleus, tu veux bien enlever ta chemise et tes bracelets s'il te plait ? »

Eiden lui lança un regard clairement suspicieux maintenant, chose que, au vu de son visage qui perdait très rapidement ses couleurs, elle avait pleinement saisit. Ainsi c'était la première solution, pathétique comme les adultes étaient tous pareils, tous. Toujours en train de vouloir obtenir quelque chose à l'aide d'un sourire parfaitement faux et hypocrite. Le jeune russe contempla l'infirmière impassible pendant plusieurs minutes ; et, si extérieurement il ne laissait rien voir, intérieurement il débattait furieusement avec lui même : obéir ou pas ? That is question.

Mais il connaissait déjà la solution au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait obtempérer car elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Réfrénant un soupir de lassitude, il ôta finalement ses bracelets très lentement, puis sa chemise très, très lentement. Puis il releva ses cheveux d'un sort en agitant distraitement sa main, ignorant royalement le regard interloqué de l'infirmière devant son maniement manifeste de magie sans baguette. Ce n'était tout de même pas comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose : il maîtrisait ce type de magie depuis ses quinze ans sans avoir compris pourquoi.

Il fixa ensuite un point imaginaire sur le mur en face de lui quand il sentit ses doigts longs et froids longer doucement une des nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient son dos, un souvenir de ce cher oncle Vernon…

OoOoO

Pompom attendit que Severus soit effectivement parti dispenser son cours pour dire d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant au jeune garçon qu'elle allait l'examiner. Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle lui lança donc un sort de diagnostique et vit que la commotion du garçon s'était bien résorbée, même s'il serait certainement sujet à des maux de tête plus ou moins forts durant quelques jours, elle nota par ailleurs l'exacte poids actuel du garçon sur sa fiche de soin. Elle cherchait un moyen d'amener Eiden à lui parler et elle ne voyait pas trop pour où commencer à vrai dire.

Le cas du garçon était très complexe et elle n'était même pas sur de pouvoir l'aider toute seule ; elle n'était pas psychomage et même si elle avait déjà suivi quelques élèves dépressifs dans sa carrière d'infirmière à Poudlard, jamais elle n'avait été confronté à un enfant battu qui venait de perdre sa mère et qui avait été changé de pays et de famille de force. Mais elle se devait de l'aider, pas seulement parce qu'elle avait promis à Severus qu'elle allait essayer de toutes ses forces mais parce qu'elle voyait vraiment à quel point le garçon était sur la mauvaise pente pour sa santé, chose dont son père n'était pas encore conscient même s'il réalisait que l'enfant n'allait pas bien. _Elle_, elle pouvait presque déjà calculer le jour de sa mort s'il continuait de dépérir à ce rythme.

Pompom adressa un léger sourire au garçon pour le mettre en confiance et le rassurer.

« Bien ça m'a l'air à peu prêt correct », continua-t-elle donc du même ton doux qu'elle employait spontanément avec lui, connaissant son cas elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. « Je voudrais voir ton dos et tes bras pour vérifier que tu n'ai plus aucun bleus, tu veux bien enlever ta chemise et tes bracelets s'il te plait ? »

Le garçon se contenta de la regarder clairement suspicieux, la suggestion ne semblait pas vraiment lui plaire. Mais en même temps il n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle savait n'est ce pas ? Elle n'était pas censée être au courant de ces cicatrices et ne les avait même jamais vues.

Pompom n'avait en effet pas pu approcher le garçon pour lui enlever elle-même ses vêtements vu que pendant son sommeil le jeune homme émettait une aura de protection inconsciente, qui repoussait fermement toute personne s'approchant trop prêt de lui. Et bizarrement, elle avait pu s'approcher jusqu'à vingt centimètres du garçon, alors que tous les autres étaient stoppés vers un mètre. Peu être qu'inconsciemment le garçon savait qu'elle était là pour le soigner.

Elle patienta donc mal alaise sous le regard inquisiteur du garçon puis, alors qu'elle allait abandonner, lui dire que ce n'était pas si important ; le garçon obtempéra enfin mais avec une réluctance à peine dissimulée.

Elle le contourna pour observer son dos, après avoir été choqué de le voir user de magie instinctive pour se coiffer, mais peut être n'en avait il pas réellement fait exprès, le stress pouvait grandement influer sur les pouvoir des ados ; particulièrement quand ils arrivaient à cet âge de raison magique mais qu'ils ne le contrôlaient pas encore.

Ce qu'elle vit dans le dos du garçon la cloua sur place. De nombreuses cicatrices fines et blanchâtres, visiblement dues à des coups de fouet ou de ceinture, lui lacerait le dos de part en part, de ses omoplates jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sur la peau nacré du garçon cela ne semblait pas aussi affreux qu'on aurait pu le croire. L'infirmière longea du doigt une des fines cicatrices et retient une envie de meurtre contres ces inconnus qui avaient visiblement tapé fort sur le jeune sorcier car les cicatrices étaient profondes, elle le sentait rien qu'au toucher.

Elle repassa en face du garçon et nota que celui ci semblait absorbé par la contemplation du mur ; le visage totalement inexpressif.

Elle lui prit lentement les mains dans les siennes et les fit pivota avec doucement de façon à voir la face intérieure de ses poignets. Elle observa alors les deux cicatrices aux formes marquées et une boule de dégoût, de colère et de mépris lui étreignit la gorge. A ce niveau là ce n'était même plus battre un enfant, c'était de la torture pure et simple. Aller donner une forme particulière et recherchée à des marques d'abus, il fallait être complètement cinglé. C'était encore plus inhumain que de taper sur un enfant sans défense ! C'était inqualifiable tellement c'était répugnant.

Pompom se rassit sur la chaise en face d'Eiden et tendit une main vers sa joue pour la lui caresser dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant mais le garçon recula d'un bond, le plus loin possible d'elle.

L'infirmière préféra ne pas insister alors que le jeune garçon s'était adossé contre la tête du lit posée contre le mur, soit à deux mètre d'elle ; et qu'il la regardait avec méfiance.

« Tu peux te rhabiller mon garçon », lui dit elle alors doucement, et il le fit sans un seul mot et sans la quitter des yeux.

« Mon chéri », tenta elle alors, « ces… ces cicatrices, elles ne se sont pas faites toutes seules n'est-ce pas ? Est ce que tu veux m'en parler ? »

A ce moment là Pompom su que ceux qui prétendaient que le pire regard glacial qu'on pouvait recevoir à Poudlard venait de Severus se trompaient lourdement : le regard de son fils était cent fois pire. C'était comme si des poignards de glace lui transperçait l'estomac, cependant, le visage du garçon lui restait impassible, créant une opposition totale entre ceux que disaient ses yeux et le reste de son visage.

L'infirmière tenta alors une autre approche.

« Chéri, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point tu étais maigre, est ce que tu manges suffisamment à ton avis ? »

« …. »

« Tu sais qu'il fait manger pour ne pas tomber malade Eiden. Or là, tu es sur la mauvaise pente mon garçon. Il faut manger plus Eiden sinon tu va te rendre malade et ça pourrait te tuer. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ? »

Mais l'infirmière eu beau essayer toutes les méthodes, la douceur, la compréhension, le reproche, l'incitation à se confier, le calme ou l'énervement, rien n'y fit. Les remarques et conseils qu'elle donnait au garçon semblaient glisser sur lui sans jamais l'atteindre, même son regard était redevenu inexpressif. Alors voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien aujourd'hui, Pompom décida d'arrêter, il ne servirait à rien d'insister et de braquer l'adolescent contre elle. Elle lui dit alors simplement :

« Si un jour tu veux me parler, de quoi que ce soit, ma porte est grande ouverte d'accord ? »

Puis n'obtenant toujours pas de réaction, elle resta assise sur sa chaise à attendre. Et, bien qu'elle eu préféré se teindre les cheveux en rose fluo plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute, jamais elle ne fut aussi heureuse de voir Severus que lorsqu'il revint à la fin de l'heure.

OoOoO

Severus avait dispensé son cours et avait trouvé ses élèves particulièrement énervants aujourd'hui, entraînant des pertes de points plutôt conséquentes aussi bien chez les Serpentards que les Griffondors. Les troisièmes années avaient été intenables il fallait bien l'avouer, les griffondors ratant leur potions en masse comme d'habitude et les serpentards les provocant, ce qui marchait à leur plus grande satisfaction. Mais alors qu'il marchait vers l'infirmerie, Severus ne songeait plus à ces élèves agaçants, une seule et unique chose lui occupait l'esprit : pourvu qu'elle ait réussi.

Dès qu'il aperçu Pompom et Eiden, il su qu'elle n'avait pas réussi. Mais, même intérieurement, Severus n'arriva pas à en blâmer l'infirmière, après tout, lui même n'y arrivait pas.

Il se rapprocha donc des deux autres, notant l'éloignement conséquent d'Eiden par rapport à l'infirmière, et l'air las de celle ci, et demanda d'un ton aimable :

« Alors Pompom, peut il sortir ? »

« Oui », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, visiblement soulagée de ne plus être uniquement en compagnie d'Eiden. « Tu seras cependant certainement sujet à des migraines et des vertiges dans les jours à venir », précisa t elle à Eiden, « dans ce cas là tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir, ou alors ton père, pour qu'on te donne la même potion que tout à l'heure d'accord ? Et surtout il faut que tu _dormes et manges correctement_. Je vous le confie Severus », finit-elle avec un regard entendu au maître des potions qui acquiesça brièvement.

Il se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda doucement : « On y va ? »

* * *

Version updatée : novembre 2012


	18. 18 : Donner et Recevoir Updaté

**Chapitre 18 : Donner et Recevoir**

Eiden se leva et suivit docilement son père hors de l'infirmerie. Ils traversèrent tout d'abord un dédale de couloirs silencieusement, l'adulte plongé dans ses pensées et Eiden gardant le silence, n'ayant rien de particulier à lui dire.

Soudainement, alors qu'ils atteignaient le niveau des cachots Severus se mit à parler.

« Vu qu'il ne te reste qu'une heure de cours pour aujourd'hui je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile que tu y ailles. Tu ne suivrais certainement pas grand chose et de toute façon l'heure est déjà commencée, déranger tes camarades ne seraient pas une très bonne idée. » Expliqua-t-il doucement en regardant sa montre et en guidant son enfant jusqu'à ses quartiers, leurs quartiers depuis août ; bien qu'Eiden n'y avait dormi que pendant quatre jours avant d'être envoyé en Russie. « Alambroisine » murmura Severus en arrivant devant le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée, libérant ainsi l'ouverture.

« Asseyes toi je te prie » ; dit alors Severus en désignant le canapé d'un mouvement de la main.

Eiden s'exécuta silencieusement.

« Tu m'as fait peur », dit alors Severus doucement.

Le garçon le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

« Je me suis inquiété en voyant que tu ne reprenais pas connaissance ces derniers jours », continua le maître des potions.

**« Désolé »**. Répondit alors Eiden en regardant ses genoux.

Severus se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils sur le canapé.

« Eh », dit-il en lui relevant le menton d'une main. « Je ne disais pas ça pour te faire des reproches. »

Son fils le regarda un moment interrogatif avant d'acquiescer doucement. Severus lui lâcha alors le menton et remis un peu de distance entre eux

« Tu veux peut-être allé prendre une bonne douche et te changer non ? Je vais demander à un elfe de maison de poser de tes vêtements propres sur ton lit dans ta chambre », continua Severus en désignant l'annexe créée par Dumbledore l'été précédant. « Qu'en dis tu ? »

Eiden acquiesça de nouveau et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre jaune, tandis que Severus claquait des doigts et demandait à un elfe de maison d'aller chercher des vêtements propres dans les affaires d'Eiden au dortoir des serpentards.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est un Eiden propre, aux cheveux encore trempés, et habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche à manches longues qui vint se rasseoir devant Severus.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Da, beaucoup mieux », répondit poliment Eiden.

Un silence inconfortable se réinstalla entre eux jusqu'à ce que Severus se décide et le coupe.

« Ecoutes Eiden, je sais que nous sommes partis tous les deux sur de mauvaises bases et que c'est en très grande partie ma faute, mais la donne a changé maintenant et j'aimerai vraiment apprendre à te connaître. Penses-tu que tu pourrais essayer ça ? »

Eiden resta songeur un moment avant d'acquiescer doucement.

« Bien », dit alors Severus soulagé. Il chercha un moment quoi dire de nouveau avant de lancer la remarque la plus spontanée qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Tu savais que ta mère m'avait traîné une fois au cinéma ? »

Eiden le regarda avec de grands yeux, ne savant visiblement pas comment il était censé répondre à ça, et fit doucement non de la tête.

« Nous étions encore à Poudlard à cette époque et elle voulait absolument me montrer cette « merveilleuse technologie » pendant les grandes vacances. Et comme un âne j'ai bien sûr accepté pour lui faire plaisir ! »

« Et ? » demanda timidement Eiden, se prêtant doucement au jeu.

« Et elle m'a emmené voir « Mary Poppin's ». Jamais je n'oublierais cette sortie. C'était le pire navet que j'ai jamais vu, et ta mère elle riait comme une bossue très fière de son coup. Elle pouvait être encore plus serpentard que moi quand elle le voulait. Mais ce n'est pas le pire… J'aurais pu à la limite agréer aux tours de magie complètement délirants de ce film. Non le pire c'était les chansons. Figures toi que j'ai eu cet air « Chim chiminey, chim chiminey  
Chim chim cheree » dans la tête pendant une semaine. J'ai cru mourir ! Et Lyly elle riait toujours ! Une vraie sadique ! »

Eiden souriait doucement, amusé par la tête que tirait encore Severus à ce souvenir, et qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, particulièrement amusante.

« Oh tu peux sourire, je t'assure que pour moi ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! » remarqua Severus d'un ton amusé qui contredisait totalement ses dires. « Mais j'ai eu ma part de revanche, ta mère a dû courir un moment avant de pouvoir me traîner à nouveau dans un cinéma moldu ! »

« Et vous avez fini par voir d'autres films ? » demanda doucement Eiden.

« Oh oui, deux ou trois, mais ils ne m'ont pas particulièrement marqués, pas comme ce film là, Mary Poppins… Bou ! J'en cauchemarde encore ! » fini l'homme en noir en réprimant un frisson.

Eiden secoua légèrement la tête amusé. Comme si un film aussi bateau que Mary Poppins pouvait donner des cauchemars !

« Vous savez c'est un grand classique, dans les films j'entends. Ils le montrent souvent dans les écoles primaires… » dit doucement Eiden, peu sur de l'utilité de donner son avis.

« Non vraiment ? Ils traumatisent des générations de petits moldus avec ce film, dans leurs écoles ? Mais que font les autorités ! » S'exclama Severus, faussement choqué.

Eiden réprima un fou rire.

« Il ne traumatise personne ce film voyons ! » dit-il avec un sourire amusé et d'un ton professoral.

« Il m'a traumatisé moi ! » remarqua Severus avec le plus grand sérieux imprimé sur son visage.

C'en fut trop pour Eiden qui éclata de rire

« Ah d'accord », reprit Severus d'un ton sévère mais avec un énorme amusement et surtout soulagement intérieur. « C'est _ça_ qu'on appelle la compassion familiale. »

Eiden se calma rapidement et regarda l'homme en noir avec amusement, avant de détourner le regard pour éviter de rire à nouveau de lui et de finir par vraiment le vexer.

« Et toi même Eiden, je suis sûr qu'un de ces films à du te traumatiser… » dit doucement Severus.

« Oh pas vraiment », répondit le garçon avec hésitation.

Severus l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard.

« Chez les Dursley…eh bien disons que je n'étais pas trop télévision. » Finit-il d'un air vague.

_Pas trop autorisé à la regarder aurait était plus juste en réalité._

Severus acquiesça doucement, se doutant qu'Eiden ne disait pas tout. Car même si le garçon était devenu insaisissable pour bien des domaines, il restait toujours très mauvais dans celui du mensonge ou de l'omission. Le maître des potions se fit la réflexion que se devait être là la raison pour laquelle il était si peu bavard. En plus d'être timide, il ne savait visiblement pas mentir, donc s'inventer une vie de toutes pièces pour la fournir à ses camarades… Oui Eiden était définitivement trop honnête, trop pour son propre bien il entendait.

Une sonnerie retentie soudain, et Severus se releva de son fauteuil, invitant Eiden à faire de même.

« Bien et si nous allions manger ? »

Eiden acquiesça poliment de la tête et tous deux sortirent de nouveau des appartements où résidaient à l'année l'homme en noir avant de se diriger doucement vers la Grande Salle.

Quand il ne leur restait qu'une dizaine de mètres avant d'entrer dans la salle d'où s'élevaient déjà de nombreux murmures de conversation, Severus stoppa net et se retourna vers Eiden qui s'arrêta également, un air interrogatif inscrit sur son visage.

« Je me demandais », dit alors doucement Severus, « Comment est ce que tu dirais « Chim chiminey, chim chiminey Chim chim cheree » en russe ? »

Eiden se mit à sourire, et réfléchissant quelques instants, fini par lui donner une traduction aux accentuations des plus étranges pour un anglais.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais », dit alors Severus en reprenant sa marche, « Heureusement que j'ai vu uniquement la version anglaise. »

Eiden pouffa avant de dire « **Sûr. » **avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore eut un sourire dans sa barbe et inclina légèrement la tête en les voyant arriver. Minerva posa une main soulagée sur sa poitrine et Severus fit un léger mouvement de la tête en leur direction avant de traverser la Grande Salle pour les rejoindre à la table professorale.

Il nota tout de même du coin de l'œil, qu'Hermione Granger se levait d'un bond et traversait la salle en courant avant de serrer Eiden dans ses bras et de la relâcher en parlant à toute vitesse. Il nota aussi l'air amusé de celui-ci quand il lui posa une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire avant de lui glisser une remarque qui la fit rougir puis éclater de rire. Il nota pareillement, les poignées de mains des jumeaux Weasley qui se levèrent pour « récupérer leur préfète des griffes d'un vil serpent » comme ils le dirent à voix très haute, et avec une ironie toute particulière, faisant sursauter et se retourner Ronald et Ginny Weasley, Draco Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

De sa place à la table principale de la Grande Salle, l'homme en noir vit aussi, le baiser papillon envoyé par une Ginny souriante et le clin d'œil ainsi que le petit salut de la tête d'Eiden en réponse, la faisant, elle et son frère Ron, éclater de rire. Sans oublier, les poignées de mains de son fils avec Draco, Théodore et Blaise alors qu'il rejoignait sa table, et la bise de Pansy sur sa joue alors qu'elle poussait son sac du banc pour lui faire une place.

Oui de sa place Severus compris quelque chose en voyant les airs soulagés et heureux qu'abordaient tous ces adolescents quand Eiden était revenu de l'infirmerie : le tout dans une relation amicale et familiale était de savoir donner de soit pour recevoir…

* * *

Version updatée : novembre 2012


	19. 19 : De bonnes choses et de moins bonnes

**Chapitre 19 : De bonnes choses et des moins bonnes**

Les jours qui survirent l'attaque de Poudlard avaient été chargés pour tous le corps enseignant. En effet l'attaque de Voldemort avait eu un but principal qu'elle avait très bien atteint : leur montrer que désormais le château n'était plus assez sécuritaire et créer une psychose chez les élèves et leurs familles.

Les professeurs avaient donc dépensé une grande partie de leur temps libre à trouver qu'elles étaient les failles dans la protection de Poudlard tout d'abord ; puis à chercher de solutions pour y remédier et enfin les appliquer.

L'une des résolutions premièrement mise en place était que désormais le courrier qui partait et arrivait dans le château était consciencieusement fouillé par les elfes de maison ; l'accent étant porté aux paquets. Car les professeurs avaient finis par découvrir que la bombe utilisé dans la Grande Salle le jour d'Halloween était très certainement arrivée par la voie des airs, celle ci n'étant précédemment pas surveillée dans le but de respecter l'intimité des élèves.

La mise en place de la fouille du courrier avec d'ailleurs entraînée de vives contestations que ce soit du coté des élèves eux-mêmes ou de leurs familles. Le corps professoral avait alors dûment précisé que les elfes chargés du courrier avaient ordre de vérifier tous les paquets et lettres mais que leurs contenus eux-mêmes n'étaient portés à la connaissance de personne, restant parfaitement secret. Les elfes de maison ayant l'interdiction de lire les messages pour en, répéter le contenu à qui que ce soit, même au directeur lui-même. Le seul problème de cette solution était qu'elle reposait entièrement sur la confiance que les élèves et leurs familles pouvaient avoir en Dumbledore et ses collègues.

Et, si certains, majoritaires, croyaient en la bonne fois du directeur et voyaient en cette mesure une véritable solution pour éviter à l'avenir des problèmes comme ceux rencontrés le 31 Octobre, le tout sans violer l'intimité de qui que ce soit ; d'autres au contraire étaient très méfiant vis à vis du « vieux fou », ne croyant pas un instant à ses paroles rassurantes sur l'intimité des élèves et censuraient alors leurs lettres et envois de paquets. Enfin une infime partie, extrêmement suspicieuse avait même renoncé à envoyer quoi que ce soit à qui que se soit, coupant complètement les ponts avec le monde de peur que les informations personnelles qu'ils glissaient dans leur lettres ne se retournent contre eux plus tard ou ne soit tout simplement portées à la connaissance d'une personne tiers dont il n'avait aucune idée de son identité et préféraient en conséquence, ne pas s'y fier.

D'autres mesures avaient été prises telle que l'annulation de la première sortie à Pré au Lard et le décalage mystérieux, puisque non porté à la connaissance des élèves, des prochaines dates de sorties, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite et donc minimiser le risque d'attaques de mangemorts en ces dates précises dans le seul village entièrement sorcier de toute l'Angleterre.

Les professeurs étaient en effet pleinement conscient de la chance qu'ils avaient eut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souhaite réellement tuer personne le jour d'Halloween ; mais juste lancé un avertissement, entraînant une psychose -ce qu'ils voulaient à tout prix en réalité ; car dans le cas contraire il y avait fort à parier que plusieurs élèves seraient décédés lors de cette attaque, notamment ceux qui avaient étaient les plus exposés lors de cette nuit d'Halloween et qui avait fini à l'infirmerie pour un petit moment. Severus, plus que tout autre que ses collègues, remerciait Merlin que cela n'ait pas été le cas car son fils était l'un des premiers qui serait décédés cette nuit là à n'en pas douter.

Cependant la vie à Poudlard reprenait son train-train habituel petit à petit, maintenant que tous les élèves blessés avaient regagnés leurs classes, les stigmates de l'attaque commençaient doucement à se défaire de l'ambiance du château, l'allégeant par la même occasion. Personne n'était assez stupide pour croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais personne non plus ne vivait dans une terreur constante. Les protections étant renforcées suite à l'attaque, les habitants de Poudlard s'étaient rassurés de nouveau en se disant que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus protégé d'Angleterre à présent et donc le moins dangereux. Et, une chance pour Dumbledore, le Ministère n'avait pas encore décidé de fourrer son gros nez dans les affaires de Poudlard, même si le vieil homme se doutait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que Fudge ne commette une nouvelle bourde dans sa _gestion d_e la guerre.

Severus, de son côté, n'avait pas de nouveau eut l'occasion de discuter en tête à tête avec son fils, même s'il continuait à l'observer de loin, particulièrement pendant les repas comme le lui avait recommandé l'infirmière. En effet, si pour le professeur de potion la fin de la semaine avait été chargée entre dispenser ses cours et renforcer les barrières de défenses du château, sans omettre une réunion chez les mangemort dont il était revenu las mais pour une fois non blessé par le doloris, Voldemort étant d'humeur joyeuse quand il lui avait rapporté l'installation d'une psychose chez les élèves et leur parents ; du côté d'Eiden ce n'était pas mieux. Son fils devait d'une part rattraper son retard dû à son séjour à l'infirmerie, et de deux continuer à suivre le reste de ses cours de la semaine et les devoirs qui vont avec. Et de trois, Eiden avait aussi une vie d'adolescent tout simplement.

Severus ne voulait pas forcer les choses avec Eiden, et notamment ne pas lui brusquer trop la main pour qu'ils nouent des contacts tous les deux.

Car, bien qu'il fut ravi d'avoir pu lui parler en tête à tête un petit peu l'autre jour, il se disait aussi qu'après tout les camarades de classes d'Eiden eux ne voyaient pas leurs parents tous les jours et qu'il était parfaitement normal que son fils veuille vivre sa vie sans lui dans les pattes pendant qu'il était en pension à Poudlard. Eiden n'avait jamais rien espérer d'autre qu'être considéré comme un garçon lambda, alors que son père enseigne dans son collège était une chose, qu'il passe son temps dans ses robes en était une autre.

Mais le quatrième jour, ses décisions et résolutions furent mises à mal par la visite impromptue de Pompom, le soir dans son bureau alors qu'il travaillait.

_Flash Back._

Severus était en train de corriger les copies de la dernière dissertation qu'il avait donnée aux septièmes années lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer doucement à la porte de son bureau.

Avisant l'œil d'un coup d'œil surpris, il invita cependant la personne qui était derrière la porte à entrer dans son antre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que c'était l'infirmière de Poudlard qui venait le voir.

« Bonsoir Severus », dit-elle calmement en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce tranquillement.

« Bonsoir Pompom aviez-vous besoin d'une quelconque commande de potions pour l'infirmerie ? » demanda le maître des potions d'un ton aimable.

En fait sans qu'il ne l'ai noté lui-même, Severus était beaucoup plus courtois avec tout le monde depuis qu'il savait qu'Eiden était son fils et encore plus depuis qu'il était revenu de Russie. Tout n'était pas simple ou réglé, certes mais ce fait là, l'amélioration de l'humeur de la chauve-souris des cachots, lui, était incontestable.

« En fait non, pas seulement Severus », dit l'infirmière avec hésitation.

« Ah vraiment ? » demanda l'homme surpris. « Mais asseyez-vous je vous en prie », dit il en montrant une chaise devant son bureau.

« Merci. » Reprit L'infirmière en s'asseyant. « En fait Severus, bien qu'une petite production de potion anti-grippe ne soit pas de refus, j'étais venu ici pour vous parler d'Eiden. Avez-vous eu le loisir de le faire parler un peu ? » s'enquit elle.

Severus posa sa plume avec un léger soupir, voilà on abordait les choses sérieuses maintenant.

« En fait, oui ». Répondit doucement l'homme en noir. « Mais je n'ai pas appris grand chose mise à part le faite qu'il n'était pas un grand fan de télévision. Eiden écoute beaucoup quand on sait l'intéresser mais parle très peu, et surtout pas de lui même. »

Pompom hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« Et pour la nourriture ? » continua-t-elle

« Je l'ai observé comme vous me l'avez recommandé. Il mange peu, très peu même. Déjà il saute allégrement le petit déjeuner et quelque fois le dîner, sans compter qu'il ne mange vraiment pas grand chose au déjeuner. »

« Hum, j'avais remarqué aussi », dit doucement l'infirmière qui mangeait elle aussi à la table des professeurs au dîner. « Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de prendre les mesures qui s'impose Severus », dit elle alors d'un ton patient. « Nous en avions déjà discuté, cela ne peut continuer comme ça pour sa santé, sans compter que nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de son temps de sommeil. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça sérieusement.

« Je vous préviens Severus ça ne va pas être facile, j'ai pu moi-même constater l'autre jour quand ce qui concerne son passé votre fils n'est pas vraiment coopératif. »

Severus acquiesça de nouveau avec un soupir las.

« Que faisons-nous alors ? » demanda t il finalement.

« Déjà il serait bon de le prendre avec vous, et uniquement vous, pour l'un des repas. Je pense que celui du soir serait le plus approprié. En plus de redonner à Eiden un équilibre alimentaire stable, cela vous permettra peut-être d'engager la conversation avec lui sur les cours de la journée. Et qui sait, peut être que petit à petit Eiden va s'ouvrir à vous, du moins c'est fortement souhaitable. Il ne peut visiblement pas tout garder à l'intérieur de lui sans dommages et ceci est fortement compréhensible. Mais je ne pense pas que le faire manger avec vous trois fois par jours soit une bonne idée, ce gamin a aussi besoin d'avoir sa vie avec ses amis ; pour ne pas se sentir complètement coupé d'eux et d'une certaine manière différent. Les adolescents timides et réservés comme Eiden n'aspirent généralement qu'à une chose la tranquillité et la normalité. Le démarquer clairement des autres à tous les repas ne l'aiderait donc pas, bien au contraire. En revanche s'il ne mange pas ni le matin ni le midi, les repas que vous lui fournirez le soir ne serviront à rien. Il faudra donc lui imposer des consignes strictes, je pourrais les donner avec vous ou vous laissez les lui dire c'est comme vous voulez. »

« Je pense qu'il vaux mieux que ça vienne directement de moi, même si je lui préciserait que c'est une de nos exigences communes Pompom. »

« Très bien. Il faudra donc qu'il mange au moins un élément le matin, un fruit, un toast, ce qu'il veut. Mais il ne doit plus sauter le repas comme ceci. Normalement le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, je me demande d'ailleurs comment votre fils tient jusqu'à midi en cours sans rien dans l'estomac. Et puis pour le midi il faudra qu'il mange au minimum l'entièreté de son plat principal, et dans une ration « normale » pas de moineaux comme je le soupçonne de faire à présent. »

« Je lui dirai et je surveillerai qu'il fasse ça. »

« Bien, sinon Severus, il faut que vous vous attendiez à ce qu'Eiden mange très peu avec vous le soir. Le forcer à tout avaler d'un coup ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à le faire vomir après. Il faut bien se mettre en tête que son estomac, vu comment il s'alimente en ce moment, ne doit pas pouvoir supporter les quantités « normales » que vous et moi prenons. Il faudra donc commencer petit et augmenter les doses progressivement. En revanche si il y a trop d'un coup et qu'Eiden fini par tout régurgiter, laissé lui un moment de pause pour récupérer mais _forcez le à reprendre quelque chose quand même après_. Il ne doit _jamais_ se coucher le ventre creux. »

« Ça va pas être simple », remarqua le maître des potions.

« Non Severus c'est vrai ce ne va pas être simple ni facile à vivre très certainement. Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul pour l'aider, déjà le fait qu'il est des amis doit le soutenir un peu même s'ils sont sûrement ignorants de son état de santé. Et moi même je vais tâcher de le recevoir le plus souvent possible pour qu'il me parle, mais s'il n'arrive pas à s'ouvrir à nous il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Je pense que j'ai déjà ma petite idée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui j'ai envoyé un hibou à une connaissance commune que je partage avec Eiden, bien que cette personne soit en réalité beaucoup plus proche d'Eiden que de moi-même. Je ne pense pas que le message lui soit encore parvenu, mais j'ose espérer que cette personne pourra nous aider. »

« Bien, ceci est très bien Severus. Je vais donc vous laisser. Je vous conseille de mettre en application ces règles le plus rapidement possible. Peut être pourriez vous en parlez à Eiden demain et les mettre en application dès après demain ? Le temps nous presse malheureusement. »

« Je ferai ainsi. »

« Bien, eh bien bonsoir Severus et surtout n'hésitez pas à venir me voir en cas de doute sur la conduite à adopter avec votre fils ou s'il montre un quelconque symptôme étrange. Les malaises dont je vous avais parlé donnent généralement peu de signes avant coureurs mais sait on jamais… »

« Oui, je le ferai. Merci Pompom Bonne nuit. »

_Fin du Flash Back._

Et maintenant que l'infirmière était parti, Severus décida qu'il finirait la correction des ses copies le lendemain, la journée suivante promettait d'être éprouvante et il préféra aller se coucher.

OoOoO

Hermione s'était précipitée pour saluer Eiden dès qu'il était revenu dans la Grande Salle accompagné de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque là mais elle avait vraiment été très inquiète que son meilleur ami soit inconscient à l'infirmerie. Son absence lui pesait, surtout qu'elle, contrairement à Ron, avait eu le loisir de le voir étendu pâle comme la mort sur un lit de l'infirmerie quand elle s'y était elle même réveillée. Cette vision l'avait hantée toute la nuit. Et plus que jamais elle était décidée à resserrer ses liens avec Eiden, peu importe le fait qu'il ne soit plus en cours avec elle et Ron mais qu'il vive chez les serpents. Son meilleur ami lui manquait simplement trop.

Donc quand le jeune brun était entré dans la salle, elle était parti le rejoindre, et lui avait tout de suite signalé qu'elle lui avait prit tous ses devoirs et cours et avait commencé à répéter la liste de leurs intitulés. Eiden l'avait alors coupée avec un sourire amusé et lui avait dit doucement, d'un air taquin, que «ça faisait plaisir qu'elle ne change pas après toutes ces années, toujours Miss Plongée Dans Les Etudes ».

Elle avait alors rougie avant d'éclater de rire, approuvant la véracité de la remarque. Eiden lui avait rendu son sourire en lui disant d'un air vraiment sérieux et attentif que c'était bien de travailler mais qu'elle devrait tout de même apprendre à vivre un peu à côté pendant qu'elle en avait le loisir. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander pourquoi il était soudainement si profond dans ses réflexions que les jumeaux l'avait « récupérée des griffes du vil serpentard » comme ils l'avaient clamés haut et fort. Eiden avait juste sourit en faignant d'être vexé avant de les saluer et de regagner sa table de sa propre maison.

Le soir, elle s'était rendue dans les cachots, un peu frissonnante et hésitante, pour donner les cours promis à Eiden. Elle avait alors croisé sur son chemin Blaise Zabini qui lui avait demandé plutôt froidement ce que la petite griffy' faisait dans le coin.

Elle avait rétorqué dans le même ton qu'elle aurait souhaité donner quelque chose à Eiden.

Zabini s'était alors radoucit à l'entente du nom et l'avait dirigée un peu plus profondément dans les cachots. Avant de lui dire de l'attendre et de disparaître à un coin de mur.

Hermione avait profité de son temps d'absence pour se faire la remarque qu'Eiden semblait vraiment être apprécié par les serpentards, ce qui lui fit autant de plaisir que de peine. Elle était bien évidemment heureuse qu'Eiden ne soit pas rejeté par sa maison, mais elle avait peur en même temps que du fait de ses relations avec les serpentard avec qui il passait tout son temps, Eiden s'éloigne peu à peu d'eux jusqu'à ce que leur amitié disparaisse complètement. Et Hermione ne le souhaitait pas, elle aimait Eiden comme son petit frère, elle avait vécu des aventures fortes avec lui. Et Ron aussi bien sur, quoique leur vol sur un hypogriffe n'avaient eu lieu qu'entre eux deux.

Avec Ron ses relations étaient plus compliquées, elle ne savait pas des fois comment le prendre ou comment interpréter ses propres sentiments face au rouquin. Tandis qu'avec Harry ça avait toujours été plus simple. Elle avait énormément souffert quand ils s'étaient pris le bec en troisième année, mais pendant l'été suivant cette année là, alors qu'elle était au calme chez elle, racontant à sa mère son année scolaire, elle avait soudainement réalisé après coup qu'en fait c'était Harry qui avait à chaque fois fait le premier pas pour inciter Ron à renouer des relations avec elle. C'était Harry qui avait enterré le premier l'histoire du balai et il était venu de lui même lui parler alors qu'ils étaient en pleine fête et qu'il aurait pu simplement s'amuser et discuter quiddich avec les autres. Mais non il était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle et avait commencé à se réconcilier plus ou moins avec elle jusqu'à ce que cet enfoiré de Pettigrow stimule sa mort une fois de plus et qu'elle l'évince elle-même de nouveau de ses relations amicales parce qu'il avait trouvé que la solution la plus logique de la disparition de Croutard était effectivement que Pattenrond l'ai dévoré. Ce sur quoi l'animagus manipulateur avait évidemment compté.

De même quand les garçons s'étaient disputés en quatrième année, elle avait été soulagée qu'Harry ne s'éloigne pas d'elle en même temps que de Ron, et qu'il ne lui reproche pas de continuer de voir Ron alors qu'ils étaient tous deux fâchés. Il l'avait laissé vivre sa vie, ne l'avait forcée à rien mais avait continué à parler avec elle parce que c'était uniquement Ron qui l'avait blessé. Et Eiden avait eu l'intelligence de la distinguer du rouquin durant cette mésaventure. Chose que Ron n'avait pas faite l'année d'avant avec l'histoire du balai qui ne concernait au fond qu'Harry et elle.

Sans oublier que dans le trio d'or des griffons s'était encore et toujours Harry qui essayait d'aplanir les angles quand elle se prenait la tête avec Ron.

Alors est ce que la vie chez les serpents était plus simple pour Eiden ? Après tout Parkinson, Malefoy et Zabini ne paraissait pas passer tout leur temps à se chicaner eux, et la situation devait être moins énervante pour son meilleur ami que de toujours devoir trancher entre elle et Ron.

Oui Hermione Granger, Rat de Bibliothèque et Miss Je Sais Tout de son état n'avait vraiment qu'une crainte, que son petit frère de cœur l'a laisse tomber pour des gens plus simples et avec qui il passait désormais la plus part de son temps.

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par des bruits de pas se rapprochant d'elle et fit un sourire timide en voyant Eiden arriver, la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

« Hermione ? » demanda t il de sa voix à l'accent slave prononcé.

« Salut Eiden, je t'ai apporté les cours comme promis », dit elle d'une petite voix en lui tendant ce qu'elle avait dans les bras.

« Maintenant ? » s'exclama le garçon surpris.

Elle crut avoir fait une bêtise avant qu'il ne passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasse gentiment sur la joue.

« Merci. T'es vraiment un amour tu le sais ça ? » dit sincèrement Eiden.

Hermione se sentit rougir devant le compliment mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi contente, cette petite attention et compliment lui faisait chaud au cœur. Eiden ne lui avait pas fait de gros yeux sur son entêtement sur le travail, comme quoi elle ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça comme lui avait signalé Ron et Ginny avant qu'elle ne descende dans les cachots gelés et humides. Non Eiden, lui, l'avait remerciée sincèrement.

Le brun regarda alors sa montre et lui dit d'un ton docte.

« Bon il reste une heure et demi avant le couvre feu et tu es gelée. Tu n'as pas eu le loisir de voir la salle des verts et argents toi si je me rappelle bien ? »

« Euh non », dit Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

« Alors je t'emmène », reprit Eiden avec enthousiasme. « Tu vas voir on apprécie beaucoup plus la visite quand on est pas pressé par le temps », lui dit il avec un clin d'œil, faisant une référence tacite à l'épisode du polynectard en deuxième année, avant de la tirer doucement par la main.

« Oh Eiden je sais pas », dit Hermione en le retenant en arrière.

Aller chez les serpentards ne la rassurer pas une seconde. Elle était une griffondor donc une ennemie et elle ne voulait pas créer de soucis à Eiden.

« Ecoute Hermi' Chérie », lui dit alors Eiden du ton qu'utiliserait un grand frère pour rassurer sa petite sœur, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir au surnom. « Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te laisser aller un peu Hermione sinon tu finiras vieil fille entourée de chats comme ma nourrice quand j'étais petit. » Ajouta t il d'un ton badin.

« Madame Figg ? » échappa alors Hermione, se rappelant vaguement du nom de la vieille moldue qu'elle avait aperçu en août.

Eidne s'arrêta dans son explication et la regarda surpris : « Comment tu le sais ? »

« Oh.. je… bien en fait », commença Hermione mal alaise. « Elle était là en août … »

« Oh je vois », dit alors Eiden, un voile un peu triste passant dans ses yeux, comprenant qu'elle faisait référence à son « enterrement officiel ». « J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop triste elle était bizarre mais pas méchante avec moi enfant… » dit Eiden doucement, semblant être perdu dans ses pensées.

Et Hermione aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose dans le genre « et c'était bien la seule » mais elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit », repris Eiden revenant à la réalité assez brusquement et retrouvant son sourire. « Je veux pas que ma petite sœur de cœur finisse vieille fille alors tu viens avec moi ! Et t'inquiète pas tonton Eiden te protèges des méchants serpents ! » finit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de lui attraper la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite, complètement sous le choc.

Avait-elle bien entendu « ma petite sœur de cœur » ?

Hermione reprit le fil de ses idées alors qu'Eiden la tirait à travers le labyrinthe des cachots.

« Mais Eiden, je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes et… »

« Taratata ! » coupa le Russe fermement. « Les autres tu me les laisse je m'en occupe et puis tu as fait tout ce chemin c'est pas pour partir maintenant. En plus tu vas attraper du mal à traîner ici. Je suis sur que tu es même incapable de sortir des cachots toute seule pas vrai ? »

Hermione hésita assez pour que cela prouve les dires du brun.

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama Eiden en ralentissant soudain. « Andromaque ! »

Le pan de mur devant eux coulissa soudainement, faisant sursauter la brunette. Et Eiden la poussa à travers l'ouverture gentiment.

La rupture soudaine des conversations et les regards glacials furent son premier accueil dans la maison rivale de la sienne.

OoOoO

Pans était assise avec Eiden et Draco dans leur salle commune et essayait sous l'œil amusé du blond de répéter correctement les quelques mots de russe que lui enseignait le brun.

Eiden était sorti de l'infirmière seulement quelques heures plus tôt et il avait encore l'air un peu fatigué, notamment à cause des légères cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, mais cependant il prenait le temps de respecter l'engagement qu'il avait prit avec elle le soir de la fête quatre jours plutôt.

Pansy lui avait en effet demandé s'il serait possible au brun de lui apprendre quelques mots de russe car elle adorait l'accent chantant dans la voix de son ami et celui-ci avait accepté avec son sourire poli habituel. Et, derrière son tempérament calme et réservé, Eiden se révélait être un très bon enseignant. Il ne perdait jamais patience avec elle bien qu'elle écorche quasiment neuf fois sur dix le mot qu'il tentait de lui apprendre. Eiden se comptait de secouer la tête en signe de désaccord avec un sourire encourageant et de répéter le mot calmement et le plus clairement possible. Draco, de son côté ne disait rien mais écoutait attentivement aussi les mots simples et courant qu'enseignait Eiden à Pansy d'une voix douce et posée. Ce genre de petites conversations dans leur groupe le détendait complètement et leur permettait d'approcher un peu plus du caractère si secret et réservé du fils de son parrain.

**« Bonne nuit »** disait Eiden doucement

« Bo-oui »

**« Hum hum », **dénia doucement Eiden avant de répéter avec lenteur**. « Bonne Nuit »**

« Bon u-ï »

**« Bo »**

**« Bo »**

**« Ne » **

**« Ne »**

**« Nu »**

**« Nu »**

**« I »**

**« I »**

**« Bonne »**

**« Bonne »**

**« Nuit »**

**« Nuit »**

**« Bonne nuit »**

**« Bonneuh nuït »**

« C'est mieux », dit Eiden avec un sourire d'encouragement pour la jeune fille.

A ce moment là Blaise entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea droit vers Eiden, sous le regard curieux des ses deux meilleurs amis. Que prenait-il au châtain ?

Blaise se pencha vers l'oreille d'Eiden et lui dit quelque chose rapidement. Eiden se redressa dans son siège un air dubitatif peint sur son visage.

« Au bout du troisième couloir en partant d'ici ? »

« Ouais »

« J'y vais, merci Blaise. » Dit Eiden avant de se lever de son siège. « Je reviens vite », continua t il à l'attention de Pansy et de Draco avant de sortir de la Salle Commune rapidement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda alors Draco d'un ton protecteur et inquiet.

« Une de ses connaissances qui veut le voir », répondit Blaise en prenant le fauteuil laissé par Eiden.

« Une connaissance correcte ? » demandèrent Pansy et Draco en même temps, avant d'échanger un regard en biais puis de revenir à Blaise.

« Granger », répondit Blaise.

Pansy et Draco se détendirent d'un coup. Ils n'aimaient pas Granger certes, mais ils étaient convaincus que celle-ci n'essaierai pas de draguer Eiden ou de lui faire du mal. Ils étaient tous les trois, Pansy, Blaise et Draco, très protecteurs envers Eiden puisque celui-ci ne se rendait visiblement pas compte de son attraction et que certaines personnes ne lui voulaient pas que du bien. S'il y avait une seule chose de bien dans les rumeurs et les bruits de couloirs, c'était de pouvoir être au courant surtout chez les serpentard de qui comptaient draguer qui assez vite. Or Eiden était une cible de choix pour pas mal de monde. Certains se contentaient d'un râteau posé tout à fait inconsciemment par le brun mais d'autre étaient de véritables tordus, notamment un garçon de septième année de serdaigle, qui ne voulait clairement qu'une chose : mettre l'androgyne dans son lit que ce dernier soit d'accord ou pas. Et comment Eiden pouvait-il se méfier de ce genre de personne s'il ne se rendait pas compte du danger potentiel dans lequel il était ? Il ne voyait jamais quand les gens le draguait que cela soit subtile ou pas. Et nul ne savait quelles étaient les préférences sexuelles du brun -à compter qu'il sache ce que s'étaient bien sûr- donc garçons comme filles tentaient leur chance.

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? » demanda alors Blaise à ses deux autres amis.

« Eiden nous enseignait un peu de russe, enfin surtout à Pansy. »

« Et j'ai loupé ça ? » demanda Blaise d'un air déçu. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'a appris ? »

« A dire Bonjour et Bonne Nuit, on pas eu le temps de faire autre chose avant que t'arrive », répondit la fille. « C'est quelque chose comme **Bo-Jou** Et **Bon-Nu-ï »**

**« Bonjour **et** Bonne Nuit **plutôt » corrigea Draco doucement.

« Et comment tu fais pour aussi bien retenir ? » s'exclama Pansy.

« Eiden est un bon prof », répondit Draco d'un air docte.

« Il a surtout l'air complètement naze », dit Blaise d'un air songeur et à voix suffisamment basse pour que seuls les deux autres l'entendent.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit naze vu ce qu'il dort ! » s'exclama Draco sur le même ton.

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Pansy qui ne partageait pas le même dortoir qu'eux d'un air curieux et toujours en murmurant. « Il dort mal ? »

« Ouais », répondirent Draco et Blaise en même temps d'un air sombre.

« Je sais pas ce qu'était sa vie en Russie » dit songeusement Blaise, « mais ça devait pas être rose tous les jours pour qu'il ne dorme que trois ou quatre heures par nuit et se réveille toujours en sursaut au moindre son. »

« Sans compter la barrière de magie instinctive », compléta Draco avec inquiétude. Il développa sous le regard curieux des deux autres. « L'autre jour je me suis réveillé en plein nuit et Eiden dormait encore, un miracle, parce qu'il s'endort toujours après nous et se lève avant. Eh bien je peux vous dire qu'il émet instinctivement de la magie pure autour de lui. Juste assez pour envoyer valser quelqu'un qui s'approcherait trop prêt pendant son sommeil et ainsi l'alerter et le réveiller. Le jour Eiden est peut être complètement aveugle sur le comportement de ses _dégénérés »_, Draco cracha le dernier mot avec colère et dégoût, « Mais la nuit je peux te jurer qu'il doit se réveiller si la moindre bestiole passe à moins d'un mètre de lui ».

Les trois serpentard échangèrent un regard lourd. Encore un secret de plus sur le russe et celui-ci étrangement ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. La passé d'Eiden était une énigme et par certains points Pansy ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça valait peut être mieux pour eux de ne pas savoir. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle supporterait d'apprendre quelque chose de mauvais sur celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme un frère.

Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées plus ou moins moroses par un silence soudain dans la salle. Celle-ci n'était pas beaucoup remplie. La totalité des élèves de la première à la quatrième année étaient couchés, mais tout de même, il restait la majorité de ceux des trois dernières années, alors pourquoi ce silence brusque ?

Ils eurent la réponse en voyant Eiden pousser doucement une Hermione Granger visiblement mal alaise dans leur salle commune avant de la guider jusqu'à eux et de la faire asseoir sur un fauteuil prêt de la cheminée.

« Snape, on peut savoir ce que cette Sang de Bourbe fait là ? Griffondor en plus, elle va aller cafter notre salle aux autres et notre mot de passe je te signale », cracha le capitaine de l'épique de quiddich de serpentard depuis cette année, un septième année du nom de Mac Morphing, très baraqué et très autoritaire ; avec ce ton particulier qui avait le don de donner des frissons le long de l'échine de tout le monde_, même Draco_.

Eiden regarda le plus âgé avec indifférence et répondit d'un ton acide que personne ne lui connaissait.

« La ferme Mac Morphing ! D'une tu sais très bien qu'il faut plus d'un aller retour pour retenir le trajet de cette salle et le mot de passe change à minuit soit dans trois heures. Tu crains quoi une invasion peut être ? Et de deux si le fait d'avoir **une née moldus rouge et or** dans cette pièce irrite ton cul de Sang Pur rien t'empêche d'aller te coucher. Mais je te conseillerai vivement de faire une cure de pruneaux pour décoller le balais que t'a de coincé où je pense ! »

L'ensemble des serpentards de la salle et Hermione regardèrent Eiden avec des yeux ronds complètement sous le choc. Non seulement Eiden avait utilisé un ton corrosif mais également un vocabulaire grossier et son regard aurait fait geler l'enfer. Ce trait comportement chez le russe était totalement inconnu. Lui qui était toujours calme, polis et réservé pouvait visiblement sortir les crocs quand on le cherchait bien.

Le préfet complètement sur le cul, s'assis dans son fauteuil sans relever les commentaires de l'androgyne.

« Y'en a d'autres qu'on un problème ? » demanda alors Eiden son ton redevenu calme mais en arquant un sourcil, son regard toujours polaire.

Les autres élèves détournèrent alors la tête et reprirent leurs activités, sauf Théodore Nott qui regardait Eiden avec un grand sourire et l'expression qu'aborde un gamin de cinq ans en découvrant sa pile de cadeau à Noël, tout en continuant de mâcher sa chocogrenouille.

Il finit sa sucrerie et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Granger avant de lui dire avec un grand sourire : « T'as permis à un de mes grands rêves de se réaliser, voir Eiden péter un câble ! Bienvenue chez les vert et argent Granger ! ».

« T'es complètement barge Nott tu le sais ça ? » demanda Eiden, son regard redevenu le regard du garçon polis et attentionné qu'il était habituellement.

« Mais oui mon chou je le sais. » Répliqua le serpentard en papillonnant des yeux avec ridicule. « Une chocogrenouille Gran… »

« Hermione ! » coupa Eiden

« Oui chef ! » se moqua Théodore. « Une chocogrenouille _Hermione _? Pour te remercier, rassures toi elle n'est pas contaminée. Je voudrais pas qu'Eiden me crise dessus. »

« Heu merci », répondit doucement Hermione encore sous le choc de voir Eiden prendre sa défense avec tant de véhémence, tout en attrapant la chocogrenouille que le serpentard lui lançait.

Théodore lança identiquement un chocolat à Pansy, Blaise et Draco. Il regarda Eiden dans les yeux un moment, avec interrogation et Eiden fit poliment non de la tête.

Théodore roula des yeux et dit d'un ton dramatique : « Ce mec est pas possible ! Comment tu teins en mangeant à peine toi ? Même pas un petit chocolat le soir ! T'as peur de grossir ou quoi ? Notes tu ferais bien de te remplumer un peu, on dirai que tu va te briser en deux au premier coup de vent. »

« Merci mais ça va aller », répondit Eiden doucement, ne remarquant pas les regards évaluateur de Pansy et Hermione sur lui et le hochement de tête d'accord des deux jeunes filles avec les paroles de Théodore.

« Et alors Hermione qu'est ce qui nous vaut ta visite parmi nous ? » demanda alors Draco pour casser le froid entre eux.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux un moment. Malefoy venait de lui parler poliment et d'employer son prénom ?

Eiden leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction et se pencha vers elle. Il lui murmura « Lâches toi un peu Hermione ! » à l'oreille. « Penses aux chats ! » sous les regards curieux et limites meurtriers des quatre serpentards, qui visiblement n'appréciaient pas que _leur_ petit Eiden soit si proche de la Griffy', un peu trop à leur goût. Et visiblement il valait mieux pour Hermione qu'elle ne tente pas de draguer Eiden sinon elle s'en mordrait les doigts violemment.

« Et bien, _Draco »_, répondit alors Hermione avec un sourire aimable, « j'étais venue donner les cours que j'avais pris pour Eiden pendant son absence. »

« M'aurait étonné aussi que ce soit pour autre chose que du boulot ! » lâcha Blaise.

« En fait, Zabini, je lui aurais bien proposer une cigarette avec moi mais j'avais plus d'herbe à chat ! » Répliqua Hermione du tac au tac.

Elle échangea un regard en coin avec Eiden et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous êtes sur que vous l'avez pas fumée dans le couloir votre herbe à chats ? » demanda Pansy d'un ton septique en regardant les deux amis pliés de rire, à cause de la référence tacite à Mme Figg.

Les serpentard échangèrent un regard avec Eiden et Hermione et finalement repartir dans un fou rire tous les cinq.

OoOoO

Minerva Mac Gonagal se rendit dans la salle commune de sa maison à cause du bouquant qui y régnait et ce malgré l'heure tardive. La couvre feu aller commencer dans quelques minutes.

« Que se passe t il ici ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant, créant un silence immédiat.

La plupart des Griffondors étaient encore debout et visiblement les jumeaux Weasley faisaient encore les fous. Sauf que d'habitude la jeune préfète les remettait en place tout de suite plutôt que de les laisser faire autant de bruit de ça.

« Désolé professeur », dirent les élèves, « Nous n'avons pas fait attention au bruit que nous faisions. »

« Ça ira pour cette fois, mais une question me turlupine, qu'avez vous fait à votre préfète pour quelle vous laisse faire autant de chahut ? »

« C'est vrai ça, elle est toujours pas rentrée Hermione ! » s'exclama alors Ginny en regardant sa montre avec inquiétude.

« Pas rentrée d'où Miss Weasley ? »

« Des cachots professeur, elle était parti remettre des documents à Eiden mais ça fait une bonne heure de ça, elle devrait être rentrée ! »

Minerva retient un soupir, et c'était reparti la guéguerre lion/serpents.

« Je vais la chercher, elle doit s'être égarée, les cachots sont de vrais labyrinthes » dit-elle alors d'un ton las. « A mon retour je veux une pièce calme ! »

« Oui professeur »

« Bien »

Minerva tourna les talons et parti en direction des cachots, elle fouilla les couloirs sans résultat, elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveau un conflit entre ses élèves et ceux de Severus. Elle alla frapper au bureau de son collègue, à tout hasard, au cas où Miss Granger serait en train de se faire passer un savon par lui.

« Entrez ! » lui répondit la voix du maîtres des potions

« Bonsoir Severus désolée de te déranger », commença Minerva -elle tutoyait l'homme depuis une mission qu'ils avaient fait ensemble pour l'Ordre du Phénix- « Mais une de mes élèves manque à l'appel. »

« Qui est ce ? »

« Miss Granger »

_« _Miss_ Hermione _Granger_ ? » _s'exclama son collègue, visiblement aussi peu disposé qu'elle à se faire à l'idée que la préfète et élève modèle avait pratiquement dépassé le couvre feu. « Et en quoi cela me concerne Minerva ? »

« Elle était venu donner des papiers à ton fils visiblement, mais elle n'est pas dans les couloirs des cachots, je pensais que tu pourrais peut être me permettre de lui demander s'il l'avait vu ou non. »

« Bien sûr Minerva, suis moi, je vais te conduire au repère de mes petits serpents », dit Severus avec désinvolture.

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant un pan de mur nu qui s'ouvrit quand le directeur de la maison des serpents donna le mot de passe. Et là les deux professeurs restèrent sous le choc. Des éclats de rire leurs revenaient aux oreilles, chose complètement inimaginable dans cette maison. Pas de ce genre de rie enfantins et totalement libres en tout cas.

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard et avancèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de stopper net, choqués de nouveau par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Seuls six élèves étaient encore dans la salle commune et tous étaient pliés de rire. Sur un canapé se trouvait Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, riant comme des bossus. Dans un fauteuil se trouvait Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson assise sur l'accoudoir, eux aussi hilares et enfin dans le troisième fauteuil se trouvait Hermione Granger avec Eiden appuyé sur l'accoudoir.

Cinq serpentards et une griffondor étaient tranquillement en train de rire tous ensembles, comme si leurs différences de maison et de sang n'existaient pas, comme si la guerre déchirant leurs familles à l'extérieure n'était qu'un vague cauchemar, comme les gosses qu'ils étaient tous simplement.

« Elles sont toutes pareilles de toutes façons », dit alors Blaise Zabini entre deux fou rire.

Visiblement aucun des ados n'avaient aperçus les adultes.

« Oh n'importe quoi ! » s'exclamèrent Miss Granger et Parkinson en même temps.

« Et bien sûr que vous trouvez que c'est n'importe quoi ! » répliqua Draco Malefoy d'un air taquin. « Vous ETES des filles toutes les deux ! »

« Et vous deux de parfaits machos ! » répliqua Hermione Granger sur le même air, tous continuaient de rire entre eux pour autant.

« Exactement ! Bien dit Hermione ! » S'exclama alors l'autre jeune fille, faisant tomber la mâchoire des deux professeurs.

« Merci Pansy », répondit Hermione d'un air faussement solennel, faisant rire encore plus Eiden et Théodore.

Tous repartirent dans un nouveau fou rire alors que les deux professeurs n'en revenaient toujours pas.

« T'es sûr qu'elles étaient fraîches tes chocogrenouilles toi ? » demanda alors Blaise d'un ton soupçonneux à Théodore Nott.

« Bien sûr, Eiden n'en a pas pris et il est dans le même état ! »

« Oui mais y a eu l'épisode de l'herbe à chat dans le couloir ! » rajouta Draco avec un clin d'œil pour le brun qui ajouta du ton le plus sérieux :

« Et les feuilles de saule pleureur. »

Les six adolescents se regardèrent un moment en silence avant de pouffer de nouveau.

Minerva et Severus échangèrent alors un regard et sortirent de la pièce toujours sans attirer l'attention des enfants.

Le couvre feu n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça ce soir.

* * *

Version updatée : novembre 2012


	20. Chapter 20

**Blabla de l'auteure : je suis en retard je susi en retard je suis très très en retard… Vous connaissez le lapin dans Alice aux pays des Merveilles des studios Disney ? et bien disons qu'ajourd'hui je pourrais être ce lapin. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai encore pris dans la publicatio et je ne vai spas vous fournir une excuse bancale puisque je n'en ai aucune. Alors voilà je me met à genoux et implore votre pardon.**

**Rassurez vous le chapitre suivant est déjà taper vous l'aurez donc bel et bien ce week end certainement plus dimanche que samedi au vu de mon emploi du temps mais vous l'aurez dans les délais.**

**Revenons à nos petits serpents et lions : voici donc le chapitre 20. Je sais le titre est affreux mais je voyais pas comment appeler ce chapitre. Donc pour les trois quart ça se déroulle dans la nuit juste après la soirée entre les serpentard et Hermione et le dernier quart nous parle d'une bête poilu et toute noire….**

**Bonne lecture laissez une rewiew.**

**Anonyma1**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Interlude Nocturne**

Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était pourtant près de trois heures du matin et il savait parfaitement qu'il avait cours le lendemain pourtant c'était comme si sa conscience le retenait délibérément, comme pour lui dire « Attends encore un peu, tu vas voir il va se passer quelque chose ». Et, bien que le préfet des serpentards trouve ça parfaitement ridicule, les faits étaient là : il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Et que fait on quand on se retrouve seul dans un dortoir silencieux où tout le monde dort alors que vous n'y arrivait pas personnellement ? On réfléchit bien sur !

Les pensées du blond erraient donc depuis plusieurs heures et bien qu'il eut préférer passé ce temps a dormir il devait reconnaître que cette petite mise au point avec lui même lui faisait du bien .

Etant un préfet et en cinquième année il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui-même. En effet ses fonctions de surveillant lui occupait une bonne partie de ses soirées entre les rondes, les réunions et les autres choses dues à sa fonction ; quand au reste de son temps libre il était divisé entre les entraînements et match de quiddich ; et les temps de travail pour ses cours et devoirs. C'était l'années des BUSES il ne fallait pas l'oublier et cette année rimait donc avec devoirs supplémentaires et charges de travail titanesques. Le jeune aristocrate avait donc très peu de temps pour lui mais cela ne lui enlevait pas les soucis malheureusement.

Son plus gros problème actuel s'appelait Marc Frankons. C'était un moldu de 17 ans, les cheveux chocolat et les yeux caramels, et accessoirement son petit copain depuis cet été. Et oui petit copain. Draco Malefoy préférait les hommes aux femmes. Il les savait depuis qu'il avait entre 13 et 14 ans. Il avait d'abord eu comme tous les ados de son âge des « relations amoureuses » avec des filles mais aucune fois cela n'avait marché réellement.

Sa petite copine du moment pouvait avoir n'importe quel physique ou caractère, Draco ne tombait jamais amoureux. Et bien que les Malefoy soient connus et reconnus par leur manque de sentiments, Draco lui ne se voyait pas sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour « être casé ». S'il n'était pas intéressé réellement par la personne avec qui il partageait une relation « amoureuse » cela ne servait à rien de s'entêter.

Bien sûr, officiellement, le blond était fiancé à sa meilleure amie : Pansy ; et ce depuis leur naissance. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui avaient poussé leurs parents respectifs à les faire se fréquenter dès tout petits et qui avait fait naître un lien fraternel entre les deux adolescents. Draco était pragmatique, il savait que s'il devait vraiment se marier par intérêt un jour autant que ce soir avec sa meilleure amie, ce serait moins dur à accepter et à vivre au quotidien. Cependant les deux amis s'aimaient comme des frères et sœurs et par respect et amour pour l'autre ils avaient fait l'accord tacite de le/la laisser se marier avec la personne qu'il/elle aimerait si il/elle tombait vraiment amoureux arriver à l'âge adulte, soit dans deux petites années ; ils le/la laisserait épouser cette personne, et ce quoi quand disent les convenances ou leurs parents. Ni Draco ni Pansy ne souhaitait rendre leur frère/sœur malheureux à cause d'un mariage qu'on avait établit pour eux avant même qu'ils savent marcher. Et maintenant que Draco –et Pansy- savait qu'il aimait les hommes, cet accord se renforçait un peu plus. C'était leur vie qui était en jeu après tout, c'était à eux de choisir.

Quand il était en fin de troisième année donc, ou plus précisément durant l'été entre sa 3 et sa 4e année, Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il était plus ou moins attiré par les hommes. Et cela n'avait fait que se confirmer à son retour à Poudlard, vu qu'il était tombé vraiment et pour la première fois amoureux durant l'année scolaire, amoureux _d'un garçon_. Mais Draco était quelqu'un de compliqué et il avait donc forcément fallut qu'il s'éprenne de quelqu'un d'inaccessible et qui le serait toujours.

Alors depuis pour ne pas se noyer dans la mélancolie d'un amour impossible il avait enchaîné les conquêtes les unes après les autres, comme pour tenter de combler ce vide qui se manifestait avec obsession en lui à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ce qui arrivait au minimum 1 fois par jour. Ces histoires amoureuses avaient donc été nombreuses et variées, plus ou moins longue, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Marc il y a trois mois.

Seulement le blond commençait à vraiment être lassé de ce copain qui, bien que plus âgé que lui et pourvu d'un corps de rêve, ne lui convenait pas si le plan caractériel. Car, si Draco ne voulait en aucun cas être dominé dans un couple, il ne souhaitait pas non plus un compagnon complètement soumis et docile, tel que l'était Marc. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point, il voulait quelqu'un avec qui il se sentirait enfin bien, ou chacun aurait sa place dans leur couple et où l'un ne serait pas forcément dominant sur l'autre, où son compagnon aurait du caractère, une personnalité affirmé et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à dire à voix haute quand quelque chose lui déplaisait. Draco rêvait d'égalité dans ses relations amoureuses.

La question qui le taraudait depuis plus de 15 jours était donc la suivante : devait il oui ou non lâché Marc ? Qui, d'un côté était charmant et de l'autre si agaçant ?

Il ne trouvait pas la réponse et cela le rendait particulièrement grognon. D'ailleurs Pansy et Blaise l'avait très bien compris sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit – le connaissant comme leur frère- et ils évitaient à tout prix de parler d'histoire de cœur – quelles qu'elles soient- devant lui en ce moment.

Les deux meilleurs amis du blond, son frère et sa sœur de cœur étaient les deux seuls à être au courant de son homosexualité et l'avaient très bien prise. Il fallait bien dire que les homosexuels n'étaient pas dénigrés comme chez les moldus dans le monde magique, les mariages entres personnes de même sexe étaient en effet autorisés et reconnus depuis 1879. Les homosexuels avaient obtenus cette reconnaissance de la société essentiellement parce que beaucoup de grands sorciers avaient eux même été de ce « bord ». Ainsi la reconnaissance de la population sorcière envers ces sorciers particulier s'était étendue peu à peu à tous les sorciers ayant des attirances « non conventionnellesé pour les moldus. Mais bien que l'homosexualité ne soit pas une tare chez les sorcier, ce n'était pas pour ça que draco comptait crier ses préférences sur tous les toits. Il tenait à sa vie privée, et à sa vie tout court. Il ne savait en effet pas à quoi s'attendre si jamais son père apprenait que tous les plans de mariage qu'il avait fait pour lui étaient susceptibles de tomber à l'eau à cause de Draco lui même ; et honnêtement le blond préférait ne pas tenter le diable et rester dans l'ignorance pour le moment. Le fait que seuls deux personnes proches de lui partagent son secret convenaient donc parfaitement au jeune homme.

Il sortait également uniquement avec des moldu pour cette raison simple que personne chez les sorciers n'oseraient ne serait ce qu'envisager l'hypothèse selon laquelle lui, Draco Lucius Malefoy, Sang Pur parmi les Sang Pur, Fils d'un ex mangemort qui avait récemment reprit du service au nez et à la barbe des abrutis du ministère ; coucherait avec des hommes d'origine moldue. Allez donc raconter ça au premier sorcier qui passe et il vous rirait au nez.

Les relations amoureuses de Draco étaient donc au moins tranquilles sur ce point là : tout le monde lui fichait la paix à Poudlard parce qu'il était « infréquentable » pour certains et fiancé pour tous ; quant à ses parents ils étaient plus aveugles sur ce sujets qu'une bande de taupes lâcher un jour fortement ensoleiller d'août sur la banquise arctique.

Seul, assis en tailleur sur son lit dans les noir, malgré cette question insoluble qui le rongeait en ce moment, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à tout ceci. Il avait tout de même beaucoup de chance d'avoir des parents aussi bornés dans leurs principes et leur aveuglement et d'avoir des amis aussi sympathiques, qui respectaient parfaitement son besoin d'intimité et son manque de patience sur un certain sujet sensible en ce moment. Oui Pansy et Blaise étaient vraiment géniaux. Quant au troisième de la bande… Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire amusé. Le jour où Eden viendrait lui parler des potins amoureux de Poudlard il tomberait des vaches violette du ciel dans la Grande salle de Poudlard. Le jeune russe était complètement aveugle en ce qui le concernait lui, se mettant en danger avec certains obsédé sans même le savoir, alors l'imaginer parler chiffons et cancan, c'était risible.

Le regard du blond se posa inconsciemment sur ses voisins de chambre : Blaise dormait en chien e fusil, la bouche entre ouverte et avait les cheveu dans tous les sens – il aurait certainement une tête à faire peur au réveil comme d'habitude- Théodore dormait à la manière d'une momie dans un sarcophage : parfaitement droit avec les bras croisé au dessus de sa poitrine ; Crabbe ronflait comme un sonneur un de ses longs bras traînant sur le sol ; Goyle était plus avachi que coucher dans son lit, un de ses pieds et une de ses mains pendouillant dans le vide ; et enfin Eiden dormait dans une position presque fœtale, roulé en boule sur lui même, ses longs cheveux lui retombant sur le visage, le cachant complètement à la vue d'une personne extérieure. Le jeune russe émettait toujours cette onde de magie que Draco avait déjà vu quelques fois, ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils. La première fois que le préfet avait vu cette aura de magie instinctive, il avait penser que c'était exceptionnel, que le russe devait certainement faire un mauvais rêve ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, mais il avait vite constaté les rares fois où il était réveillé pendant le sommeil du jeune russe, que cette protection était récurrente chez Eiden, comme s'il tenait inconsciemment à se protéger de quelque chose ou quelqu'un pendant qu'il dormait et donc était plus vulnérable.

La discussion avec Pansy et Blaise en début de soirée lui revint en tête, ainsi que la remarque à priori anodine de théodore. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir c'était vrai que mise bout à bout toutes ces petites choses : sommeil léger et court, nutrition en petite quantité, fatigue… le poussait de plus en plus à ce demander si Eiden n'avait pas lui aussi des soucis. Après tout que savait il de la vie du russe avant son entrée à Poudlard il y a deux mois ? Rien. Et que savait il de ce que ça faisait de perdre sa mère et découvrir qu'on a un père dans un autre pays, totalement étranger à vous ? rien non plus.

Et pourtant Eiden ne se plaignait jamais, il était toujours très poli et réservé, mais en même temps il s'entendait avec beaucoup de monde. e bien qu'il aurait certainement préféré se jeter du haut d'une des tours que de l'avouer à voix haute dans la Grande Salle, Draco avait apprécier de voir Granger… non Hermione sous cet aspect plus cool, autre que celui de la Miss Je Sais Tout exaspérante qu'elle était en classe. Eiden avait bien fait de l'amener dans leur salle commune, il avait passer un moment agréable avec une griffy' événement à noter des les anales de Poudlard : des griffy et des serpentard riant ensemble dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

Le sommeil fini tout de même par rattraper Draco sur ces pensées et il s'endormi avec un sourire aux lèvres en se disant qu'Eiden leur avait déjà apporté beaucoup….

OoOoO

_Au même moment, quelque part dans le fin fond de l'Arménie, dans un hôtel délabré et alors qu'une pluie froide tombait dehors, un hibou noir et marron chocolat entra dans des chambres…_

L'homme brun fut très surpris de voir un hibou se diriger droit sur lui alors qu'il était tranquillement assis sur le bord du lit miteux de sa petite chambre d'hôtel. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'un hibou lui délivre un message qui était surprenant – non l'homme était un sorcier, un sang pur qui plus est, ce mode de communication était on ne peut plus naturel pour lui-, le plus étrange relevait dans ce fait que quelqu'un ait visiblement eu la volonté de lui écrire une lettre juste au moment où, sous un déguisement des plus travaillés, il entreprenait une mission d'observation pour son compte en premier lieu, mais qui pourrait servir dans la guerre dans un deuxième temps.

Se réprimant mentalement pour se perdre dans ses pensées alors qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir ce maudit parchemin pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait, l'homme tendit finalement la main vers l'oiseau postal, qui, docile comme l'était l'ancienne chouette de son filleul, se tenait bien droit, la patte où était attaché le message fièrement tendue devant lui, attendant visiblement que l'homme finisse par dénier accorer l'importance qu'il devait à cet orgueilleux volatil.

L'oiseau fut donc décharger de sa lettre et eu l'immense loisir de pouvoir repartir aussitôt par la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré quelques instants plus tôt.

Le sceaux en cire fut brisé d'un coup sec et adroit, et le parchemin inattendu révéla enfin son message aux yeux bleu nuit qui suivirent avec un sérieux qui leur était jusque là inconnu la moindre ligne de la missive….

_Black_

_Je t'envoie cette lettre pas par pure charité tu peux t'en douter mais je pense – et je t'assure que ça m'en coûte de le reconnaître- que tu es la personne la plus apte à pouvoir m'aider en ce moment._

_Je vais être bref, tu me connais je ne suis pas du genre à épiloguer pendant des heures : il y a eu une attaque de Voldemort à Poudlard, une bombe à été posé dans la Grande Salle le jour de la fête d'Halloween.- Je sais, pour moi aussi ce jour est déjà synonyme de mauvais souvenirs.- Rassures-toi cependant il n'y a eu aucun blessé grave, juste cinq blessés légers. Et comme tu le devine sûrement Eiden fait inévitablement parti du lot. Ce gosse semble être un véritable aimant à soucis si tu veux mon avis. _

_Enfin bref le plus important n'est pas ce court séjour à l'infirmerie mais plutôt ce qui en résulte. Pompom à été très claire avec moi : Eiden ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout même. Son état de santé est critique et je ne te cacherai pas que s'il ne recommence pas à se nourrir correctement dans les plus brefs délais il risque de mourir dans les prochaines semaines. Ne saute pas sur ton cheval tout de suite pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin Black-griffondor-stupide, laisses moi d'abord finir s'il te plait !_

_Je disais donc qu'Eiden ne va pas bien, il déprime ; mais le plus difficile n'est pas de le forcer à manger, ça je m'en charge, non le plus dur c'est de le faire parler, de le faire se confier à quelqu'un. Or il est un peu comme un chaudron qu'on a laisser très longtemps sur un feu magique, s'il ne parle pas bientôt il va exploser. Et voilà… enfin… oh et puis zut ! Black tu es le seul adulte en qui Eiden à un minimum de confiance et avec qui il a un semblant de communication et je sais que comme moi – Et dis toi bien que le fait d'avoir un point commun avec toi ne m'enchante pas plus que toi !- tu tiens beaucoup à mon fils. Alors voilà je te le demande : pourrais tu essayer de reprendre contact avec lui et de lui permettre de s'ouvrir un peu ?Je ne te demande pas un résumer de vos entretiens, rassures toi ce que vous direz restera entre vous mais il faut absolument qu'il parle et il semble que la seule personne capable de le faire parler soit toi._

_Réfléchit bien Black avant de me donner ta réponse car une fois que tu auras mis le dois dans l'engrenage je veillerait personnellement à se que tu ne recule plus. Eiden a besoin de stabilité et si tu pense ne pas pouvoir assumer ce rôle que je te demande, dis le tout de suite, j'essayerai de m'arranger autrement. Mais qu'elle que soit ta réponse, réfléchit vite Black s'il te plait, le temps nous est déjà compté._

_S.

* * *

_

**Et pour me faire encore pardonner mon retard je vous donne en exclu le titre du prochain chapitre : **

**Chapitre 21 : Malaise.**

**Voilà à ce week end**

**Anonyma1**


	21. Chapter 21

**Blabla de l'auteure : tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent. et aussi un énorme merci à tous ceux et celles qui laissent des rewiew, qu'elle ssoient anonymes ou non. merci beaucoup. je prendrai le temps de répondre personnellement ux non anonymes bientôt promis.**

**que dire d'autre? que ce chapitre est long! Très longs. Il s'étalle sur près d'un mois de temps, contient beaucoup d'informations et d'indices et surtout enfin deux PDV d'Eiden lui même. Je sais c'est pas trop tôt, il était temps que vous autres chers lecteurs chères lectrices puisiez voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, c'est donc chose faite. Cependan calmez vos fols espoirs, vous ne saurez pas tout, il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre encore Niack Niack Niack! (l'auteure est définiteivement barge --')**

**Bonne lecture et laissez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre svp**

**a la semaine prochaine**

**Anonyma.**

* * *

**chapitre 21: Malaise**

Sévérus prit une grande inspiration et alors que les élèves quittaient sa salle de cours il dit d'une voix ferme : Eiden tu restes cinq minutes s'il te plait.

Il nota rapidement les regards interrogateurs de Draco, Miss Parkinson, Mr Zambany, Mrs Granger et Mr Weasley dernier du nom à son fils qui haussa légèrement les épaules en signe d'incompréhension avant de finir de ranger calmement ses affaires dans son sac pendant que les autres se résolvaient tout de même à partir de la salle de classe.

Sévérus fini de ranger les copies qu'il avait ramassé au début du cours sans observer Eiden mais en sentant le regard de son fils suivre chacun de ses mouvements avec interrogation.

Le professeur fini de ranger son bureau avant de trouver le courage de se tourner de nouveau vers son fils qui le regardait avec patience, son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, un grimoire qui venait visiblement de la bibliothèque dans les bras, et un air poli sur le visage.

Eiden, il faut qu'on parle, dit alors Sévérus d'une voix douce

Le garçon s'appuya un peu plus sur le bureau derrière lui, et posa son grimoire sur la table avant de faire signe à Sévérus qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

Voilà, tu te rappelles sûrement de ce qui s'est passé Halloween, reprit Sévérus avec un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre calme, ferme et doux à la fois.

Le garçon inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'accord.

Et tu te souviens aussi de ton séjour à l'infirmerie.

Eiden acquiesça de nouveau en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, visiblement il ne voyait pas où son père voulait en venir.

Pompom t'avait alors dit à l'époque que tu avais besoin de te remplumer un peu, continua Sévérus, une boule se formant un peu plus dans son estomac alors qu'il approchait de la phase de la discussion qui n'allait pas plaire à Eiden il le savait déjà. Bien que le visage et le regard de son fils se soit fait insondable au fur et à mesure de ses propos.

Or visiblement tu ne mange toujours pas assez, continua Sévérus d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir autoritaire sans être agressive. Là il rentrait vraiment dans son rôle de père avec tout ce que cela implique, c'était vraiment sa première décision parentale qu'il allait imposer à Eiden et ; bien qu'il est connu la guerre et Voldemort, bien que son rôle d'espion l'ai souvent mis dans des situations délicates dans le passé et de nouveau maintenant que Voldemort était revenu ; jamais ô grand jamais Sévérus n'avait eu autant peur de la réaction de quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

Eiden ne répondit rien à cette affirmation, ni négation ni acquiescement, il se contentait de le regarder en silence, avec patience, attendant la suite de son développement, sans laisser apercevoir quoi que ce soit des réactions que les propos du maître des potions pouvaient provoquer chez le jeune sorcier.

Et donc, Pompom et moi avons décidé qu'il était plus que temps de remédier à cette situation, lâcha finalement l'homme en noir. Dorénavant tu viendras manger dans mes quartiers le soir et je viellerais personnellement à ce que tu mange au petit déjeuner et le midi. Le matin tu devras obligatoirement manger au moins un petit quelque chose et le midi une quantité correcte de nourriture. Ces conditions ne sont pas négociables Eiden, à partir de maintenant ces règles s'appliquent à ton quotidien, je t'attends donc ce soir à 19 heures dans mes appartements, le mot de passe est « Alambroisine ».

Sévérus observa attentivement le visage de son fils pendant son annonce mais absolument rien ne filtra sur la peau laiteuse ou dans le regard jade-saphir du garçon ; il se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête montrant qu'il avait compris – et certainement pas qu'il accordait le moindre crédit à se spropos, sébérus le savait bien- quand l'adulte lui donna le mot de passe de ses quartiers.

Sévérus fit le tour de son bureau et s'appuya contre ce dernier en regardant Eden attentivement alors que le garçon reprenait son grimoire de sur la table sur laquelle il l'avait posé et s'apprêtait visiblement à partir.

Eiden, dit alors Sévérus d'une voix douce et angoissée en même temps – le manque total de réaction du garçon le blessait et l'inquiétait grandement- Ne... ne prends pas ça comme une punition ok ? Si nous avons pris cette décision avec Pompom c'est uniquement pour ton bien tu sais ? Nous avons bien vu que tu n'allais pas très fort et si tu veux m'en parler, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux d'accord ?

Eiden lui répondit par un regard insondable, et serrant un peu plus son grimoire contre lui jeta un léger regard vers la porte.

Tu peux y aller si tu veux… dit alors Sévérus lentement, toujours d'une voix paternelle.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea calmement et sans aucun agacement visible vers la porte de la classe qu'il ouvrit avant de sortir, toujours en n'ayant pas prononcé le moindre mot.

Sévérus retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains, Merlin que ça avait été difficile de donner des ordres parentaux à son fils ! Et le manque total de réaction de ce dernier n'avait pas aidé, il fallait bien l'avouer. Sévérus avait l'impression que toutes ses paroles étaient passées très loin au-dessus du garçon ; mais il n'en était pas ur. Ares tout ne disait-on pas de ne jamais se fier aux apparences ? Il aurait la réponse ce soir de toutes façons. C'est sur cette constation qu'il se plongea dans la lecture des devoirs que les cinquièmes années lui avait remis deux heures plus tôt, au tout début de son cours, la boule d'angoisse dans son estomac toujours présente et importante malgré tout.

OoOoO

Eiden sorti avec bonheur de la salle de cours de son père. Il avait su dès que l'adulte avait prit une voix qu'il voulait amicale qu'il allait forcément lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Les adultes étaient toujours tous pareils. Comme si en prenant un ton qui ne leur était pas du tout naturel les adolescents ne pouvaient pas se rendrent compte qu'il voulait leur annoncer quelque chose de déplaisant . Ridicule !

Eiden n'était pas plus que ça étonné de la « décision de son père, mais il n'en était pas satisfait pour autant. A croire que tout le monde se donnait le mot pour venir lui chercher des noises quand il n'en avait pas besoin. Que croyait donc cette infirmière et son père ? Qu'il était une pauvre petite chose qu'il fallait couver et protéger ? C'était un peu tard à ce qu'il sache, il s'était élevé tout seul depuis 14 ans , il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'eux tous autant qu'ils étaient. Tous les adultes qu'il avait toujours connu s'étaient toujours arranger pour lui pourrir la vie en voulant « faire son bien ». S'il n'avait pas appris à garder une attitude calme en public Eiden aurait éclaté de rire. Un rire amer et ironique.

Tous pareil, les discours des adultes étaient tous pareils, pouvant être systématiquement être classés dans trois catégories. La catégorie « on a une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre » avec le ton compatissant _tellement soulageant_ adopté pour la circonstance, la catégorie « on a prit une décision qui va te pourrir la vie ; tu le sais ; on le sait ; mais t'a juste le doit de la fermer et d'exécuter les ordres mais rassures toi tout ça c'est pour ton bien » et enfin la catégorie « on veut obtenir quelque chose de toi par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables ». La troisième catégorie regroupait des tons allant du sympathique « style je suis ton ami tu peux tout me dire » aux ordres clairs et directs, en passant par le ton lame de rasoir, bien tranchant.

Eiden retint un soupir agacé en se dirigeant vers la Salle sur Demande. C'était une salle qu'ils avaient découverte avec Ron, Hermione et les autres Weasley par une coïncidence des plus étrange. Dobby l'elfe de maison avait en effet laissé « échapper » en leur présence comment si rendre. Mais Eiden n'était pas dupe, il soupçonnait très fortement que le directeur de Poudlard soit la source même de la raison de se manque de discrétion plus qu'inhabituel de l'elfe. Idée tordue du directeur pour qu'il puisse voir ses anciens amis qui connaissait sa réelle identité et lui-même puisse se voir en toute discrétion à n'en pas douter. Encore une décision prise dans son dos « pour son bien » ; mais pour une fois ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, du moins pour le moment.

Il arriva donc au septième étage et su tout de suite que Ron et Hermione avec qui il avait rendez vous étaient déjà arrivés par l'apparition d'une porte entre ouverte au paravent inexistante à quelque pas de lui. Des éclats de voix semblaient provenir de la pièce.

Cette fois Eiden poussa un très léger soupir : ne pouvaient ils pas passer une journée sans se disputer ces deux là ? C'était épuisant de toujours se retrouver à ménager la chèvre et le choux ! Allons bon qu'est ce qui se passait encore entre ses deux meilleurs amis ?

Eidne stoppa net le mouvement qu'il effectuait pour ouvrir la porte quand il entendit son nom être lancé dans la conversation.

Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'était pas prévu, j'allais juste rendre ses devoirs à Eiden ! s'exaspérait Hermione, parlant visiblement de l a soirée de la veille dans la salle commune des verts et argents.

Ouai c'est ça ! clamait Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Et t'es rentré de chez les serpentard à plus de minuit, morte de rire et complètement à côté tes pompes à cause des devoirs peut être aussi ?

Mais non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron j'ai passer une soirée sympa avec Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Eiden !

Pansy ? Blaise ? Théodore ? DRACO ? MAIS TU DEVIENS FOLLE OU QUOI 'MIONE ?!? LES SERPENTARDS NOUS ONT TRAITE COMME LA PIRE DES MERDES PENDANT 4 ANS ! ILS T'ONT TOUS TRAITE DE SANG DE BOURDE ! ILS ONT INSULTE HARRY PENDANT LE TOURNOIS DES TROIS SORCIERS ! L'ONT RENDU RIDICULE DEVANT LA PRESSE ET TOI AVEC ! ET TU LES APPELLES PAR LEUR PRENOMS !!!!

LES GENS PEUVENT CHANGER RONALD WEASLEY !!! ET JE TE SIGNALE QUE _TOI MEME_ TU A INSULTE HARRY AU DEBUT DE CE TOURNOIS ALORS NE REJETE PAS TOUTE LA FAUTE SUR LES AUTRES !!!!

C'EST NIMPORTE QUOI HERMIONE DEPUIS QUE TU TRAINE TOUT LE TEMPS AVEC EIDEN TU PETE COMPLETEMENT LES PLOMBS !!!

PARCE QUE C'EST PETER LES PLOMBS QUE D'ESSAYER DE CONAITRE LES GENS AUTREMENT QUE PAR DES PREJUGES PEUT-ETRE ???

CE SONT DES SERPENTARDS !

ET EIDEN AUSSI ! TU VAS AUSSI ME DIRE QU'IL EST PAS FEREQUENTABLE PEUT ETRE ?

JUSTEMENT PEUT ETRE BIEN !

Pardon ? demanda Hermione tellement stupéfaite qu'elle en oublia de crier

J'ai dit justement peut-être bien ! répéta le rouquin d'un ton agressif mais en ne criant plus. Peut être qu'il n'est plus quelqu'un de fréquentable maintenant ! Tu l'as vu comme moi, il a complètement changé depuis le début de l'année ! Je ne le reconnaît plus !

Mais évidemment qu'il a changer Ron ! Toute sa vie à été foutue en l'air en une soirée ! _Son_ _père est Sévérus Snape_ ! On l'a envoyer dans un pays inconnu pendant 2 mois ! il a le droit d'être secoué ! Explosa la brunette Et toi tu le… dénigre à cause de sa maison ?

C'est pas ça !

C'est tout à fait Ron ! répliqua Hermione d'un ton courroucé. Tu devrais avoir honte ! Tu l'as considérer comme ton frère pendant des années, _du moins tu as dit le faire_ ! Mais tu ne te comporte vraiment pas comme un frère avec lui ! L'année dernière tu l'a jalousé alors qu'un taré lui avait tendu un piège pour le tuer d'ou il n'est sorti qu'in extremis et tout seul ! En ayant vu mourir _quelqu'un sous ses yeux_ ! Tu l'a jalousé et il t'a comme même redonné une chance et là tu dis qu'il n'est plus fréquentable ? Dis moi tu l'aime pour ce qu'il est vraiment ou pour sa célébrité Ron ? Hein DIS MOI !

TU DIS N 'IMPORTE QUOI ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

C'EST L'IMPRESSION QUE CA DONNE EN TOUT CAS !

ARRETE DE SORTIR TES GRIFFES MIONE ! PAS POUR CA !

ET POURQUOI PAS ? EIDEN EST COMME MON FRERE QUE CELA TE PLAISE OU NON ET QU'IL SOIT CHANGE OU PAS IL RESTE MON MEILLEUR AMI !

Ton _meilleur_ ou ton _petit_ ami ? rétorqua le roux d'un ton acide

QUOI ? s'exclama de nouveau la préfète d'un ton stupéfait

TU MA TRES BIEN ENTENDU ! Allez 'Mione, arrête de faire ta sainte ni touche et de me prendre pour le dernier des crétins s'il te plait ! Tu lui fait les yeux doux avoues le !

Le rouquin marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix agacé et tranchante : Comme toutes les filles de Poudlard d'ailleurs ! Oh ne fais pas ta surprise j'ai très bien remarquer que toutes lui bavaient dessus. Et toi tu veux me faire croire que _comme par hasard_ alors que tu lui fais des yeux de chiens battus il t'invite dans sa salle commune et que tout le monde t'accepte comme ça d'un coup ?

Le roux éclata d'un rire amer : Tu me prend vraiment pour une truffe hein ! Je sais très bien que s'ils n'ont rien dit au fait d'avoir une née moldue dans leur salle commune c'est parce que tu sors avec Eiden et qu'étant le fils de leur directeur de maison ils n'osent rien lui dire. Tout le monde la compris tu sais, même moi ! Alors sois honnête un peu. Et surtout méfie toi Hermione. _C'est un serpentard_ et quand il aura fini de jouer avec toi il te jettera comme une vieille chaussette, comme il doit déjà le faire avec les autres !

Mais c'est quoi ton délire Ron ! Eiden ne sort avec personne et tu le sais très bien ! Ni avec moi, ni avec aucune aytre fille de Poudlard ça se saurait !

JUSTEMENT NON ! C'est un GARCON Hermione et un SERPENTARD de surcroît ! Evidemment qu'il se sert de sa belle gueule pour amener toutes les filles qu'ils veut dans son lit !

Mais TU DELIRE COMPLETEMENT RON !

CEST TOI QUI LE DIS !

Eiden s'éloigna de la porte au fur et a mesure que les hurlements augmentaient dans la pièce. C'était quoi encore ce délire ?

Plus que dégoûté et ne tenant absolument pas à voir l'un ou l'autre des ses « amis » sortirent de la pièce et voir qu'il avait tout entendu il parti dans le couloir d'un pas rapide et repris le chemin qui le menait au cachot. Une fois qu'il fut arriver au Sixième étage il reprit une allure normale, mais, si extérieurement il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de détendu et de nonchalant par sa démarche, dans sa tête des milliers de choses se bousculaient.

C'était donc ça que Ron pensait de lui ? Pour de vrai ? Eiden en avait la nausée ! Merlin, il était censé être son meilleur ami, presque son frère, du moins le brun l'avait toujours considéré comme ceci ! Le dernier des garçons Weasley avait été son premier ami et Eiden aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'aider quand celui ci avait des problèmes et voilà donc ce que Môsieur Ronald Weasley pensait de lui ? Derrière son dos en plus ?

Eiden en avait vraiment ras le bol, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase déjà bien plein de sa journée. Tout le monde avait décidé de l'emmerder aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Déjà Voldemeort cette nuit qui comme d'habitude lui avait envoyé des visions plus que macabres de ses séances de torture fait à ces derniers prisonniers- dont on avait signalé la disparition mystérieuse la veille dans la Gazette- et le tout sans s'en douter le moins du monde. En faite depuis qu'Harry Potter était officiellement mort, le mage noir ne craignait plus aucune intrusion dans son esprit ; ne partageant à sa connaissance de lien mental avec personne d'autre de vivant. Ainsi il ne pratiquait plus de protection de ses pensées et laissait voir inconsciemment ses actes de boucherie nocturne à Eiden au moment où celui ci était le plus fragile c'est à dire dans son sommeil. Parfois même des visions venaient se superposer sur les images de la réalité du jeune sorcier pendant la journée lorsque le mage noir éprouver des sentiments particulièrement fort. Les faits étaient là, depuis le retour à la vie du Mage Maléfique, le lien causé par la cicatrice d'Eiden s'était accentué jusqu'à atteindre la quasi télépathie.

Eiden avait donc passer une nuit courte, agitée et non reposante comme il en avait la plus part du temps, après son père lui imposait des règles de vie à la noix et maintenant _ça _?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour avoir une vie aussi pourrie bordel ! C'était pas possible ! L'année dernière Ron l'avait déjà blessé, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait laisser paraître, à cause de sa jalousie pendant le tournois et, alors qu'il lui donnait une seconde chance en toute amitié le roux le poignarder encore dans le dos ? Mais bon dieu il n'y avait pourtant rien à envier chez lui ! Ron devrait le savoir ! Sa vie était pourrie de A à Z, ceux qu'il avait cru être ses parents pendant 15 ans étaient mort assassinés sauvagement par un mage noir quand il avait 1 an. Oui il avait réduit le mage noir en poussière dans la même soirée, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et il s'en serait franchement bien passer vu les emmerdes futures que ça lui avait procuré. Etre le Survivant ! Pff des milliers d'abrutis enviaient ce rôle et bien qu'ils le prennent tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Avoir ses « parents » tués ne l'avait en rien aider positivement !

On l'avait confié à une famille qui le détestait , sa tante l'ignorait royalement, son cousin avait fait de sa petite enfance un enfer vivant et son oncle… Et bien son oncle l'avait « corrigé » bien plus souvent qu'à son tour. Il avait fait l'elfe de maison pendant 10 ans, avait eu pour chambre un placard à balais a peine assez grand pour y glisser un matelas, s'était fait traiter de monstre et d'anormalité pendant toute sa vie ! Et puis arrivé à Poudlard, les gens l'aimaient ou le détestaient d'amblé juste a cause de son nom et d'une histoire vielle de 10 ans dont il ne se rappelait même pas ! Les gens ne se donnaient même pas la peine de le connaître avant de le juger, pensant déjà tout savoir de lui grâce à des abrutis ayant pondus des bouquins sur lui _sans même l'avoir jamais rencontré._

Sans oublier en première année un prof barge qui voulait le tuer, en deuxième un basilic, en troisième un prisonnier en fuite et un animagus rat aux trousses et l'année dernière le summum du summum !

Oh et son _magnifique et charmant _paternel qui avait fait des quatre premières années de sa vie dans le monde magique un enfer, le rabaissant à longueur de temps à cause de quelque chose que _sa mère_ été censée avoir fait mais qui en fait était complètement faux ! Sans oublier la Russie et d'autres événements là bas pas très folichons dont il n'avait parlé à personne ;

et puis quoi encore !

Il s'était élevé tout seul, avait toujours essayé d'être juste et droit avec les autres quand bien même il ne recevait que mépris ou baffes en retour ! Il avait donné une seconde chance à Ron après qu'il l'ai dénigré pour une chose qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie ! Et maintenant… Maintenant le roux lui en voulait encore à cause de quelques dindes qui ne pensaient à lui que comme un futur potentiel trophée de chasse ? Il le jalousait encore pour ça ! Il n'aimait _même pas_ les filles ! Il avait DEJA _un petit ami _en Russie ! ET Ron, SON MEILLEUR AMI, le présentait à la deuxième fille sur terre qu'il considérait comme sa sœur comme une espèce de salop qui se servait de sa gueule et de son cul pour sauter la première pétasse qui passe et la jeter comme une merde après ! C'était … c'était Grrrrrrrrr RAS LE BOL !

Le temps des ses réflexions Eiden avait atteint sa salle commune mais en y réfléchissant bien il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir du monde maintenant. Il fit donc demi tour et se dirigea vers le parc.

Il sorti dans le parc de Poudlard et constata avec un petit sourire qu'il pleuvait. Enfin quelque chose de positif dans cette journée de nazes ! beaucoup de gens se seraient mis encore plus de mauvais poil en voyant la pluie tomber à torrent sur le parc, d'ailleurs ce dernier était désert. Mais Eiden lui aimait la pluie, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il avait toujours aimé la pluie. Il trouvait que le bruit des gouttes d'eau avait quelque chose de relaxent et aujourd'hui il avit vraiment besoin de se détendre, alors s'en chercher plus loin il commença à marcher vers le lac faisant fit des milliers de gouttes d'eaus glacées qui traversaient ses vêtements et le trempaient peu à peu. Il alla instinctivement vers le sol pleureur qui se toruvait dans un coin isolé près du lac et où personne n'allait jamais. C'était un endroit calme et Eiden y était toujours venu s'asseoir quand il avait envie d'être un peu tranquille. Certains diraient qu'il était associable mais Eidne était simplement un garçon calme. Il avait toujours était un enfant calme et solitaire, plus par obligation que par choix au départ mais cela avait forgé son caractère, un caractère secret et réservé. Eiden détestait par dessus tout être le centre de l'attention où qu'on le materne à la façon de Mrs Weasley. Ce n'était pas que ce soit foncièrement désagréable, mais le brun n'y était pas habitué et ne s'y habituerait certainement jamais. Oui les Dursley l'avaient nourri et vêtu mais c'était bel et bien lui qui s'était élever, en essayant systématiquement de faire le contraire de ce que pouvait penser ou faire les Dursley.

Sa famille jugeait les gens sur leur apparence extérieure et était d'une hypocrisie sans nom, Eiden s'efforçait de voir la plus part du temps au delà des apparences et était toujours franc, même si souvent cela lui posait des problèmes. Les Dursley trouvaient les gens toujours joyeux désagréables, fous et infréquentable ; Eiden les trouvait amusant la plus part du temps et enviait leur optimisme. Son oncle tapait d'abord et posait les questions après, sans écouter les réponses les trois quart du temps, l'idée de levait la main sur un enfant même quand il n'était pas sage révulsait Eiden, il préférait le dialogue quand c'était possible.

Le jeune russe resta un long moment assis contre le sol pleureur et sous la pluie, sans vraiment parvenir à se détendre ni à s'apaiser, trop de choses avaient changées radicalement dans sa vie pour qu'il y arrive. Merlin, même sa baguette magique avait changée. Il se rappelait encore d'avoir dû aller en racheter une autre sur le chemin de Traverse en revenant de Russie avec son père. Ollivanders lui en avait fourni une en bois d'ébène et contenant un éclat de dent de Basilic. Le marchant avait été surpris que la baguette convienne à Eiden, il pensait justement la détruire car depuis qu'il l'avait construire elle n'avait jamais convenue à personne. Ceci était dû au fait que le bout du crochet dont était composé le cœur de la baguette avait été « contaminé » par du sang humain. Eiden n'avait rien dit, faisant semblant de ne rien comprendre de l'échange entre son père et le marchant vu qu'il était fait en anglais. Mais le jeune russe lui avait tout de suite compris pourquoi la baguette lui convenait. Le crochet qui avait était utilisé venait sans nul doute de celui du basilics qu'il avait tué en seconde année et qu'il avait également transpercé le journal de Jedusor. C'était donc son propre sang qui avait contaminer le crochet, quoi de plus logique que la baguette créée avec lui le reconnaisse comme son maître ? Logique effectivement mais certainement pas normal. De toute façon le jour où quelque chose tournerait rond dans sa vie, il tombera certainement des éléphants roses du plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle.

Cette idée fit doucement sourire le brun qui pour le coup était réellement complètement trempé maintenant. Eiden rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Il était 18h20. Il avait tout juste le temps de rentrer au château, de se sécher et changer et d'aller retrouver son père dans ses appartements pour un « repas en famille » Chouette !

Il se releva donc à contre cœur de sa place et regagna le château d'un pas lent et démotivé, profitant encore quelques instants des gouttes de pluies glaciales qui tombaient encore du ciel. Enfin il arriva devant la grande porte du château et rentra au sec en retenant un soupir frustré. Sa sortie ne l'avait pas vraiment détendu, il avait toujours ce goût âpre et amer que la trahison laisse dans la bouche. Car les paroles de Ron à son encontre sonnaient vraiment comme de la trahison à ses oreilles et ça, plus que tout le reste lui minait le moral et toute la pluie du monde n'aurait pas réussi à le lui remonter.

Eiden traversa le hall et se dirigea vers sa salle commune, il était 18h30 et il était trempé. Il devait retrouvé son père dans son bureau dans moins d'une demi heure et il valait certainement mieux pour lui qu'il soit présentable. Du moins le supposait il. Et honnêtement il préférait ne pas tester l'humeur de Snape sur ce point, il l'avait déjà vu être blessant en cours, il ne voulait pas savoir à quel point il pouvait l'être en privé.

Il regagna sa salle commune sans croiser personne et en fut très content, il n'était pas sur d'avoir envie de voir qui que ce soit en ce moment, les paroles de Ron raisonnait encore à ses oreilles et l'avaient d »jà assez blessé comme ça sans qu'un autre de ses « amis » ne vienne y rajouter son grain de sel.

Après tout peut être que Ron avait raison sur un point, peut être que les serpentards lui faisaient croire qu'il l'appréciaient uniquement parce que son père était leur directeur de maison. Après tout lui était resté la même personne à l'intérieur alors comment expliquer autrement le fait qu'ils l'aient détester sous le nom de Harry et semblent tant l'apprécier sous celui d'Eiden si ce n'était à cause de ses « pères, toujours et encore eux. On l'avait aimer ou détesté pour être le fils et le portrait craché de James Potter sans chercher plus loin, pourquoi cela serait il différent en étant le fils – et Merlin merci pas le portrait craché- de Sévérus Snape ?

Eiden ne savait plus trop quoi penser, qui il devait croire ou non, et si tout le monde ne faisait encore que jouer un vaste jeu avec lui, ou amitié et haine n'était que des rôles à cause de son nom ?

Au moins les seules personnes en Angleterre qui avaient joué franc jeu avec lui était les Dursley…

Eiden éclata d'un rire amer, s'il en venait à regretté les Dursley il « tait décidément bon pour St Mangouste et en urgence ! jamais il ne s'était senti aussi las de toute son existence.

Le jeune brun donna le mot de passe et le pan de mur lui libéra le passage. Il enrtra dans la salle commune, encore plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisant absolument pas attention aux quelques premières années qui occupaient un coin de la salle en mijotant visiblement un plan tordu sans même faire attention à lui. Eiden grimpa les marches qui menaient à son dortoir et poussa la porte.

Ba Eiden t'es trempé ! fut l'acceuil qu'il reçu par Théodore Nott, seul garçon de cinquième année à part lui qui scouattait leur dortoir.

Je sais, dit Eiden doucement, sans agressivité mais d'une voix lasse.

Il prit quelques vêtements sec sous le regard curieux de Théodore et regagna la salle de bain pour se changer. Il ferma la porte et commença à faire tomber au sol ses vêtements gorgés d'eau glaciale quand la voix de Théodore retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dis, Eidy-chou, tu m'avais jamais dit que t'avais un tatouage !

**Et merde**, lâcha le russe récoltant un « Hein ? « d'incompréhension de la part de son camarade de dortoir.

Eiden retient un soupir frustré. Son pantalon gorgé d'eau avait un peu glisser sur son bassin fin révélant ainsi le haut noir d'encre du tatouage qu'il avait d'inscrit sur sa hanche droite. C'était un taouage qu'il s'était fait faire en Russie et seule une autre personne que lui était au courant de son existence mise à part le tatoueur.

Pendant son séjour en Russie Eiden avait en effet récolté une nouvelle cicatrice qu'il n'aimait pas couvrant une dizaine de centimètres sur sa hanche droite, juste sur l'os du bassin et avait donc décidé de la cacher par un tatouage. Le dit tatouage était entièrement noir et dessinait une rune sur sa peau, runes composé par l'entrecroisement de deux lettres de l'alphabet cyrilique d'une façon bien particulière. Les lettres étaient en effet in-indentifiables si on ne savait pas dans quels sens elles étaient toutes le deux tournées. C'était un E et un M emmêlés et agencés d'une façon qu'ils formaient la rune « douleur » d'un côté et « union » dans l'autre sens. Ces deux runes étant très proches dans leur dessin puisqu'à un détail près c'était le même schéma mais inversé.

Et donc son pantalon trempé avait laissé apercevoir le haut de cette rune à Théodore qui forcément n'allait pas tenir sa langue. Il connaissait assez le brun maintenant pour être sur qu'il allait au moins en parler à Blaise, Pansy et Draco. Et de fil en aiguille avec sa chance habituelle ça aller revenir aux oreilles de son père. Loin de lui l'idée de craindre une quelconque engueulade de la part de Snape, ce qui était fait était fait et de toutes façons il avait voulu ce tatouage, en avait dessiné le motif et avait assez souffert pendant plusieurs jours pour que les reproches de son pères ne l'atteignent. Non il ne voulait simplement pas que Snape soit au courant car à tous les coups il allait vouloir le voir et allait, comme toutes les personnes connaissant un peu les runes mais pas la raison et la signification réelle de _cette rune là_, mal en interpréter le sens et lui prendre la tête avec des « discussion » sur son état de santé mental. Merci bien !

Visiblement les éléphants roses tombant du plafond de la Grande Salle ne seraient pas pour tout de suite. Eiden, sachant que de toutes façons il ne pourrait rien faire pour arranger cette situation – dire de garder le secret à Théodore ne ferait que le motivé encore plus à ne pas tenir sa langue, ce n'était pas qu'il était méchant mais il ne savait pas garder un secret et plus celui ci était important plus vite il craquait et en parlait à quelqu'un- fini de se sécher et de se rhabiller avec des vêtements secs. Bon il ne portait plus son pantalon et sa chemise d'uniforme- il avait enlever sa robe avant de sortir dans le parc- mais au moins il était présentable.

Le jeune russe sorti de la salle de bain et vit Théodore qui l'attendait avec un air curieux sur le visage.

Quoi ? demanda le russe d'une voix lasse, cette journée était vraiment une journée de merde.

Dis j'ai pas rêvé Eiden, t'es bien tatoué ?

Non t'as pas rêvé Théodore, oui j'ai un tatouage, dit Eiden toujours de ce ton lassé en allant ranger les affaires de cours de son cartable dans sa malle, n'en ayant plus besoin le lendemain.

Théodore avait l'air d'être sur un petit nuage, ben qu'Eiden ne comprenne pas ce que le fait d'avoir un tatouage avait d'existant, surtout dans son cas où, comme les bracelets à ses poignets, il ne servait qu'à cacher les stigmates d'un mauvais souvenir qu'il espérait réussir à oublier un jour, comme si cacher la marque sur sa peau pouvait l'aider à effacer sa mémoire aussi.

Mais Théodore lui souriait comme un gamin le jour de son anniversaire.

H je le savais bien ! s'exclama t il soudainement, faisant sursauté Eiden qui rangeait conscieusement ses affaires scolaire, meublant le peu de temps qui lui restit avant d'aller rejoindre son père. Je le savais bien que tu ne piuvais pas être aussi sage. Le côté rebelle de notre petit Eiden et inscrit là ! Finit le fils de mangemort en indiquant sa propre hanche.

T'es vraiment trop con, lâcha Eiden d'un ton désespéré. L'humour gamin de Théo lui remontait un peu le moral tout de même.

Oh un gros mot ! S'exclama Théodore d'une voix faussement outrée. Au secours Eiden montre son côté sombre ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Abruti ! rétorqua le russe avec un sourire en balançant un cousin dans le visage de son camarade de classe qui se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche en explosant de rire.

Eiden jeta un léger coup d'œil sur sa montre et avec un soupir constata qu'il était temps pour lui de partir rejoindre les appartements snapiens.

Il ferma donc sa malle d'un coup de baguette magique et s'apprêta à sortir quand Théodore lui dit de l'attendre qu'il sortait aussi.

Je vais chez le professeur Snape, précisa Eiden.

Pas de problème, répondit son camarade de dortoir, je dois rattraper les autres sur le chemin de la Grande Salle on se séparera en chemin.

Eiden acquiesça vaguement de la tête et quelques minutes plus tard il se séparait de Théodore qui avait vu Pansy Blais et Draco devant eux et qui leur courra après en criant leur nom alors qu'Eiden tournait à un angle de mur.

Il entendit la voix de Théodore s'exclamer : Et vous saviez qu'Eiden était tatoué ?

Et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le trois QUOI ? choqué et simultanés que lancèrent les trois autres serpents devant cette nouvelle. Et c'était partit !

OoOoO

Le mois de Novembre passa à toute vitesse et le nouveau rythme de vie d'Eiden commença doucement à porter ses fruits.

Il mangeait désormais tous les soirs avec son père dans les quatriers de celui ci avant de regagner son dortoir et sa salle commune.

Voir ainsi son enfant chaque soir permettait à Sévérus de surveiller attentivement son alimentation même si cela n'était pas toujours facile et très rarement agréable. Les proportion que le maître des potions servaient au garçon étaient en effet trop souvent trop importantes pour l'estomac de ce dernier, bien qu'elles soient en réalité bien plus faible que celle qu'une personne « normale » ingurgiterai après toute une journée de labeur ; et l'intransigeance de son père sur ce qu'il devait manger ( intransigeance dictée par l'infirmière en réalité) conduisait le garçon deux fois sur trois à aller vomir au beau milieu du repas, son estomac ne supportant pas le « trop plein ». Sévérus après chaque manifestation de ce genre, soit environ tous les deux à trois jours, se sentait horrible avec le garçon. . Il avait beau réduire le plus possible l'écart entre les paliers quantitatifs, pour ne pas qu'Eiden souffre trop de ce régime, rien n'y faisait. A chaque nouvelle augmentation de ses rations alimentaires, même infimes, le garçon finissait enfermé dans les toilettes à vomir tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler avec beaucoup de difficultés. Sévérus se détestait quand il voyait son fils aussi malade à cause d'une nouvelle augmentation dans la proportion de ces repas, surtout qu'en celle ci n'était que de quelques dizaines de grammes.

Mais l'infirmière avait été très claire, Eiden ne devait _jamais _se coucher le ventre vide ainsi même quand son corps rejetait tout son repas, Sévérus devait contraindre la garçon à ré-avaler quelque chose après ; dans ces cas là les quantités de nourriture que le garçon consentait à reprendre était tellement infimes que Sévérus ne voyait pas la différence entre se coucher le ventre vide et _ça._ Mais visiblement l'infirmière elle la voyait très bien et Sévérus devait lui faire confiance pour qu'Eiden s'en sorte.

Et cela devait comme avoir une conséquence positive vu que l'adolescent avait reprit environ 5 kg 300g en 4 semaines de ce régime.

Toutefois du côté relationnel, le fait qu'ils se retrouve tous les deux tous les soirs n'aidait pas le moins du monde Sévérus à lier des liens avec son fils pour de multiples et complexes raisons.

Le première était tout simplement que Eiden était un véritable mur. Oh il n'était pas mal poli ou insolant, non ! Mais il ne parlait tout simplement pas et se contentait de regarder son assiette d'un air indéchiffrable et de manger très lentement, rencontrant une fois sur deux les conséquences que nous savons. Cependant l'homme en noir ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre ou manifestait une quelconque réluctance devant ce traitement et ses conséquences. Et ceci inquiétait Sévérus contrairement à Pompom.

L'infirmière soutenait en effet que si Eiden ne se plaignait pas c'était parce que consciemment ou pas, il savait que ceci était fait pour son bien et que donc il l'acceptait. Mais Sévérus craignait que ce manque de réactions ne cache autre chose.

Après tout Eiden ne s'était jamais plein à qui que ce soit du traitement des Dursely à son encontre, et même maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'y retournerait pas, il n'avait toujours parlé à personne de ce que sa « famille » lui avait réellement fait pendant toutes ces années. Bien sur, il aurait été simple au maître des potions de se rendre dans leur nouvelle habitation et de tout connaître avec quelques gouttes de veritasérum. Seulement il avait donné sa parole à Eiden qu'il ne le forcerait pas à parler contre son gré et aller fouiller dans son passé dans son dos ne serait certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour gagner la confiance de son fils. Pourtant Merlin savait à quel point cela le démangeait quand il voyait son fils subir ce traitement pas agréable pour lui, bien qu'il soit nécessaire, sans se plaindre un instant, acceptant des choses qui le faisait souffrir au moins physiquement sans jamais rechigner.

Sévérus en venait même des fois à se demander avec hantise si dans l'esprit du garçon son traitement avec lui n'était pas équivalant à celui de son ancienne famille. Même si dans le cas actuel toutes les décisions que prenait l'homme en noir et l'infirmière étaient pour améliorer la santé du garçon et non pas la dégrader comme l'avait fait les moldus.

La seconde raison était dû au fait que comme Sévérus forçait constamment son fils à se nourrir correctement, cela ne l'aidait en rien à l'apprivoiser parce qu'il le contraignait justement. Il aurait voulu partager des moments plus propices à l'établissement d'un lien entre lui et son enfant, mais les seuls moments qu'ils pouvaient partager pour le moment étaient vécu très mal des deux côtés pour des raisons plus ou moins identiques. Alors Sévérus tentait tant bien que mal de meubler les silences pesants qui s'étalaient le long des repas quand ceux ci se déroulaient dans un calme relatif. En revanche l'homme en noir n'en avait pas la force quand Eiden venait justement d'être sujet à une nouvelle crise et qu'il se devait de rester inflexible et de lui faire avaler quelque chose après ça.

Du côté du parrain d'Eiden, Sirius avait répondu très rapidement à la lettre de Sévérus et avait dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il serait en son pouvoir pour aider Eiden mais qu'il ne pourrait effectué cette aide qu'après le mois de décembre. En effet Dumbledore lui avait confier une mission d'infiltration pour l'ordre et la lettre qu'il avait envoyer à Sévérus était la dernière qu'il pouvait se permettre d'écrire avant un long moment pour évité de griller sa couverture toute fraîche. Sévérus, bien que frustré du fait que l'aide qu'il espérait ne se manifeste pas tout de suite, comprenait parfaitement les raisons qui poussait Black à retarder son retour dans la vie de son fils, étant lui même un espion, et il était tout de même soulagé que l'évadé d'Azkaban accepte d'aider Eiden dès que cela lui serait possible.

OoOoO

26 Novembre 

Eiden était assis avec ses camarades de classe en cours de sortilèges et il était à peine dix heures du matin quand une vaste migraine commença doucement à s'insinuer dans son crâne. Le garçon essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, après tout ce genre de manifestations était courante chez lui depuis quelques temps. Le mois de Novembre avait en effet était des moins reposants pour le garçon pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord il y avait Voldemort qui avait effectué personnellement un grand nombre de tortures pendant tout le mois et qui lui avait donc fournis des nuits des plus courtes et agitées. Eiden n'avait donc pas beaucoup d'énergie en ce moment et avait la nette impression de fonctionner au ralentit. Sans compter ses soucis qui croisaient en parallèle que son énergie diminuait. Dans cette catégorie on pouvait regrouper le « problème Ron » tout d'abord. Eiden avait en effet coupé plus ou moins nettement ses relations avec tout le monde depuis qu'il avait surpris cette conversation entre le roux et la brunette. Entendre celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami médire ainsi sur lui dans son dos l'avait pas mal secoué et il ne savait plus quoi penser de qui que ce soit. Alors il s'était petit à petit isolé de tout le monde, ses concepts d'amitié étant trop flous dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse mené des relations amicales « normales ». En plus il se sentait agressé dès qu'il était obligé de tenir une conversation civilisée avec qui que ce soit alors il ne disait plus rien et se plongeait dans le travail, et du coup les autres avaient peu à peu finis par le laisser tranquille, ou du moins dans une paix relative.

L'autre soucis principal d'Eiden était le régime imposé par son père. L'homme avait apparemment décider de la gaver comme une oie et il finissait par aller vomir presque tout les soirs à cause de cela. Bref Eiden était las, épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement et faire comme si tout allait bien à longueur de temps lui donnait constamment la migraine ; ainsi il n'y fit pas particulièrement attention quand elle se déclara pendant le cours de Flitwick.

Sa journée de cours se déroula comme toute les précédentes à ce détail près qu'il sentait sa tête le lancer par à coups, la douleur partant aussi soudainement qu'elle revenait. Mais, dans l'après midi, alors qu'il était en cours de métamorphose, Eiden senti son mal de crâne croître de plus en plus, et, par intermittence il sentait comme si une image autre que ce qui se passait autour de lui voulait s'imposer sur sa rétine. Le russe ressentit alors son lien mental avec Voldemort s'accentuer de minutes et minutes, visiblement le Mage noir était furieux. Eiden avait donc de plus en plus de mal à suivre le cours pourtant passionnant du professeur Mac Gonagal, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose que Voldemort se calme quelques soit la manière qu'il utiliserait pour ça. Eiden ne se sentait pas la force de supporter les sautes d'humeur d'un Mage Noir complètement givré en ce moment. Surtout quand ce dit Mage ne l'avait laissé dormir qu'une heure t demi la nuit précédente sans vision.

Le jeune russe ferma les yeux un moment pour dissiper cette sensation de fatigue qui l'écrasait et pour faire fuir les images floues qui lui passaient devant les yeux. Il sentit soudain une main froide se poser sur son avant bras droit et, rouvrant le yeux, il vit le regard argenté de Draco qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Ça va Eiden ? murmura le blond d'un ton inquiet.

Le brun se secoua alors mentalement et sentit avec bonheur la colère de Voldemort s'atténuer doucement.

Mouai, répondit il sur le même ton avec un petit sourire rassurant. J'suis juste un peu fatigué.

Draco le regarda un moment avec un air indéchiffrable avant d'hocher la tête doucement en signe d'accord.

Allez plus que deux heures et on a fini les cours.

Ouai, répondit le russe d'un air vague en se re-concentrant sur le cours.

Il suivit plus ou moins bien la fin du cours de métamorphose qui portait sur les animagus mais d'une façon plus approfondit que lors de sa troisième année, son mal de tête de tout à l'heure s'étant presque totalement dissipé ; même si la sensation de fatigue écrasante elle était toujours présente.

La cloche annonçant la fin de la classe sonna enfin et le russe rassembla ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle en même temps que ses camardes. Pansy était juste à deux mètres devant lui discutant avec une fille de leur maison qui se nommait Rose d'une nouvelle marque de maquillage tandis que Draco, Blaise et Théodore étaient à la traîne derrière lui, parlant des prochaines techniques de quiddich qu'ils voulaient mettre en place pur le match qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

Puis, soudainement Eiden sentit une nouvelle bouffée de haine pure lui traversait les veines et des images parfaitement nettes cette fois s'imposèrent à sa vue sans qu'il ne contrôle plus rien…

OoOoO

Draco écoutait le cours de Mac Gonagal religieusement, pour une fois qu'il trouvait que la vieille chouette faisait quelque chose d'intéressant. Alors que la prof leur disait d'ouvrir leur livre, Draco se tourna vers Eiden pour lui demander s'il voulait qu'ils partagent un livre pour deux et se rendit compte que son voisin de tablée avait fermé les yeux et ne semblait pas être en grande forme. Le blond posa une main sur l'avant bras d'Eiden et lui dmeanda s'il se sentait correct.

Mouai, répondit alors le russe de sa voix calme, J'suis juste un peu fatigué.

Draco le regarda un moment songeur. Il était à peine trois heure de l'après midi et Eiden semblait effectivement épuisé. Le jeune russe l'inquiétait grandement ces derniers temps, tout comme il inquiétait Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et même Hermione. Draco avait en effet dû faire une tournée d'inspection avec les préfète des rouges et or et elle aussi avait constater qu'Eiden semblait s'isoler en ce moment. Il paraissait évidant qu'Eiden avait des soucis pour le blond. Et le fait qu'il mange avec son père le soir devait peut être en être la cause. Après tout Eiden s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux depuis qu'il mangeait avec Sévérus. Théodore avait même expliqué qu'Eiden était rentré trempé ce jour là et qu'ainsi il avait découvert que le russe avait un tatouage sur la hanche.

Mais le fait qu'Eiden soit ou non tatoué était la moindre des inquiétudes du blond. Cependant il respectait le silence de son camarade, Eiden avait toujours été secret depuis qu'il le connaissait et Draco espérait vraiment que si le russe avait des soucis trop graves il viendrait le voir de lui même.

Il se contenta donc de lui dire d'un ton encourageant : Allez plus que deux heures et on a fini les cours.

Eiden lui répondit d'un air vague avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours. Draco l'observa encore un moment du coin de l'œil avant que la directrice des griffondors requière toute son attention pour la fin de son cours.

La fin du cours fut passionnante et Draco n'en perdit pas une miette. Puis lorsque la cloche sonna Blaise lui demanda à voix haute s'il pouvait parler du prochain match. Les deux garçons accompagnés de Théodore se laissèrent donc distancer volontairement par les autres pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. En faite le thème de leur conversation n'était pas le match en lui même mais une stratégie qu'il s'efforçait de monter tous les trois, avec l'aide ponctuelle de Pansy, pour amener Eiden à participer à leur prochaine fête. Il voulait montrer au russe que durant ces soirées d'après match certes certains parlaient de quiddich mais qu'ils pouvaient aussi parler d'autres choses. De plus, les trois garçons n'aimaient pas la distance que plaçait Eiden avec eux ces derniers temps et trouvaient d'un commun accord que celui qu'ils aimaient et protéger tous comme leur frangin passait trop de temps dans ses bouquins pour son propre bien.

Blaise était donc en train d'expliquer les nouvelles idées qu'il avaient eu pour amener Eiden à venir lors de la fête lorsqu'il remarquèrent que le jeune russe ralentissait un peu son allure. Et, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de penser ou faire quo que ce soit, leur « petit frère » s'effondra d'un coup.

Eiden ! s'exclamèrent ils à l'unisson en allant rejoindre le garçon qui était allongé par terre sans connaissance, son sac tombé à ses cotés et ses cheveux longs lui masquant le visage. Au cri effaré qu'ils poussèrent pansu fit soudainement volte face et devenant blême vint les rejoindre à son tour en courant.

Blaise fut le premier à être aux côtés du russe et se laissant tomber par terre, il retourna son camarade évanoui sur le dos avant de lui soulever les paupières. Pendant ce temps là Draco donna ses consignes :

Théo cours chercher l'infirmière et Pansy va dire au prof qu'on sera à la bourre.

Mais.. protesta la jeune fille alors que Théodore partait déjà en courant, ayant lui aussi abandonner son sac sur le sol pour aller plus vite.

Y'a pas de mais, fais ce qu'on te dis Pans' ! s'exclama Théodore.

La jeune fille hocha donc la tête et parti rejoindre leur prochain cours d'un pas démoralisé

Et Pans' ! la rappela Draco

Ouai ?

Discrètement tu la met au courant la Swaper s'il te plait, que toute la classe des serpentard et de Serdaigles foute la paix à Eiden quand il sera réveillé

Oui, oui, acquiesça la jeune fille avant de presser le pas, bien décider à votre le prof en tête à tête avant le début du cours.

Une fois leur deux camarades partis Draco se laissa lui aussi tomber au sol à côté de Blaise qu caressait les cheveux du brun d'un air distrait, n'ayant pas réussi à al réveillé malgré les petites claques qu'il lui avait données.

Putain j'aurai dû le voir ! s'exclama le blond en tapant d'un coup de poing dans le sol. Blaise lui lança un regard mi interrogateur mi inquiet le poussant à développer. Il semblait déjà pas bien en cours mais il disait juste être fatigué !

Blaise secoua la tête d'un air navré : on aurait tous du voir qu'il allait pas bien, dit il. C'était évidant qu'il avait des soucis en ce moment, on aurait dû insister un peu plus pour qu'il nous en parle !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard alors que l'infirmière et Théodore les rejoignaient enfin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Blabla de l'auteure : Et voilà mes cher(e)s ami(e)s encore un chapitre de plus. Le mystère s'épaissit, les personnages se complexifie, l'intrigue avance…. Bref je suis contente de moi ce soir ! j'ai réussie à placer quelques éléments que je voulais absolument rajouté dans l'histoire depuis oulala tout ça ! lol.**

**Bonne lecture et laisser moi une rewiew.**

**Quand à l'ambiance rassurez vous, ça va s'arranger un peu bientôt…. Normalement ! Niack niack niack !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Un pas vers le vide**

_Il se trouvait dans une vaste pièce où régnait avant tout une atmosphère de ténèbres et de sang. L'air autour de lui était lourd d'angoisse et de magie noire, de peur et de haine, de souffrance et de révolte, de résignation et de lutte._

_Un cri déchirant le fit se retourner brusquement. Ça venait de l'autre côté de cette grande porte noire. Il se dirigea avec lenteur et prudence vers elle. Ses pieds nus touchaient le sol en pierre brute, gris sal et glacial, sans que l'écho de ses pas ne se répercute dans cette grande salle vide_.

_Il atteignit finalement la porte et posa sa main droite sur la poignet d'argent. Celle ci avait la forme d'un serpent et il pouvait sentir toutes les écailles qu'on avait taillé dans le précieux métal par le contact de celui ci avec sa peau. Il l'abaissa doucement et poussa la lourde porte de chêne foncé qui s'ouvrit dans un silence pesant._

_Ses cheveux détachés se soulevèrent doucement dans la fine brise qui lui caressa le visage, jouant avec elle comme les feuilles rougies des arbres en automne. La pièce suivante était un peu plus lumineuse que la première dans laquelle il se trouvait toujours. Son regard erra un instant sur les torches enflammées qui étaient accrochées sur le mur de pierres apparente d'un gris sale. Le sol de la pièce était visiblement fait de marbre noir nervé de traits gris clairs qui semblaient être blancs dans le contraste des murs et du sol. Faux jeu des apparences…_

_La salle était circulaire et en face de lui se trouvait une grande estrade sur laquelle était posé un majestueux et immense fauteuil en bois d'ébène, ressemblant presque à un trône. Dans cette chaire était assis avec nonchalance un homme dont le visage et les trois quarts du corps étaient caché dans la pénombre. Seuls ses bottes en cuir de dragons noirs étaient touchés par la lumière tremblotante et glauque que fournissaient les torches._

_Au centre de la pièce, à même le sol de marbre noir et froid, était agenouillé une silhouette vêtue d'une robe de type moyenâgeuse qui était déchirée et lacéré en de divers endroit. La silhouette était sans nul doute possible féminine, plutôt jeune dans les 25 30 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux de couleur or qui retombait en cascade dans son dos et sur son visage qu'elle tenait caché dans ses mains. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots silencieux._

_Il s'avança à pas de loups dans la pièce, chacun d'entre eux ne créant pas plus d'écho que précédemment. La brise qui soulevait ses cheveux ne semblait n'atteindre que lui et il ne sentait pas réellement le contact de ses pieds avec le sol, c'était un peu comme marcher sur un nuage, ou flotter au dessus du marbre noir. Il longea les murs arrondis de la salle, ses doigts fin en caressant la pierre avec délicatesse, de façon à pouvoir apercevoir le profil de la femme sans pour autant montrer son dos à la silhouette assise dans le trône de bois sombre._

_Une voix glaciale s'éleva alors du trône, coupante comme une lame aiguisé, précise et charmeuse en même temps qu'elle vous tordait l'estomac de peur._

_Et tu sure de ton choix Maya ? _

_La femme agenouillés sur le sol sembla alors trouver assez de force pour arrêter de pleurer et releva la tête vers la silhouette. Dans ses yeux chocolats on pouvait lire toute la détermination et la haine du monde. Quand elle prit la parole sa voix n'était pas tremblante mais d'une fermeté sans bornes._

_Jamais je ne vous rejoindrez, vous m'entendez jamais ! vous pouvez bien me torturer des heures encore si ça vous chante mais jamais je ne céderais et vous rejoindrai !_

_La silhouette assise sur l'estrade se pencha alors un peu en avant sur son siège, de façon à ce qu'un faisceau de lumière tremblotante atteigne juste le bas de son visage. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres fines de l'ombre et sa voix était d'un calme souffreteux quand elle parla à la dénommée Maya._

_A ta guise très chère. Exanguo mayores !_

_Un faisceau de lumière prune foncé atteignit alors la femme de plein fouet alors que la silhouette fantomatique rejoignait de nouveau les ombres, son sourire froid toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Lorsque le rayon de lumière violette atteignit la femme son corps se couvrit de large et profondes plaies dont le sang se mit à couler abondamment. La femme nommée Maya se mit alors à hurler une nouvelle fois de douleur._

_Elle cria à s'en déchirer la voix pendant plusieurs minutes alors que son sang continuait de sortir de son corps et de s'étendre autour d'elle. _

_Puis elle releva la tête vers le ciel et LE regarda pour la première fois, comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer sa présence. _

_C'était le signal, il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il se décolla du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé pendant le dialogue des deux autres et se rapprocha d'elle un fin sourire aux lèvres. La brise autour de lui gonfla d'intensité à chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'elle. Enfin il s'agenouilla devant Maya, prit son visage dans ses mains fines et douces, et lui fit un sourire rassurant.. La brise commença alors à jouer avec ses cheveux à elle aussi. Elle le regarda un moment doucement, hésitante avant de lui sourire à son tour. C'était le moment, il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans ses yeux chocolat avant de tendre la main et d'abaisser les paupières de la jeune femme…_

OoOoO

Sévérus tournait comme un lion en cage dans son bureau, tout en marmonnant des paroles dans sa barbe inexistante. La nouvelle lui était parvenue il y avait à peine deux minutes par le biais d'une note de l'infirmière envoyée à son intention. Son fils avait fait un malaise.

Pompom était en ce moment même en train de l'examiner et lui avait bien préciser qu'il n'était pas utile pour lui de venir immédiatement vu que le garçon était toujours dans les vapes. En plus son prochain cours commençait dans moins d'une minute, il n'avait pas le temps de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Et, bien que cela le ronge de l'admettre, sa présence n'y était de toute façons pas requise, il ne servait donc à rien pour lui d'annuler son cours et il devrait donc tenter d'inculquer quelques notions de bases dans les cerveaux spongieuses des Poussoufles de 1ère années. En effet bien que jumelés avec les Serdaigles ces derniers trouvaient toujours le moyen de provoquer une catastrophe à chaque nouveau cours depuis le début de l'année.

Le professeur était partagé entre l'inquiétude et la colère. Oui, une colère sourde se diffusait dans ses veines comme un perfides poison. Une colère contre beaucoup de choses et de monde. De la colère contre la vie qui décidément était une sacrée chienne quand elle s'y mettait, de la colère teintée de haine pure contre les Dursley, premiers responsables de l'état de santé déplorable et plus qu'alarmant tant sur le plan physique que mental de son fils. De la colère contre le régime de Pompom qui n'avait pas fonctionner et surtout de la colère contre lui, oui lui qui malgré le fait qu'il avait Eiden sous les yeux tous les jours n'avait pas réussi à percevoir le moindre signe avant coureur de ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui.

Cela ne devait pas arriver par Salazar ! ils avaient créer ce régime et ces consignes de vie pour ça ! Pour éviter que son fils ne fasse des malaises qui lui traçaient une belle route directe vers le cimetière ! A quoi cela servait il qu'il surveille ce qu'Eiden mangeait tous les soirs si les malaises arrivaient comme même au bout du compte ? A quoi cela servait il qu'il force son enfant à manger chaque soir, que chacun de ces repas soit une véritable torture mentale pour eux deux ? a quoi cela servait il de contraindre tous les jours Eiden à manger quelque chose alors qu'il finissait presque indubitablement par tout vomir quelques secondes plus tard , de lui faire de nouveau avaler quelque chose de force si au bout du compte il finissait comme même à l'infirmerie ? Pompom s'était elle trompé dans ses consignes ? l'infirmière se serait elle trompé pour la première fois depuis qu'elle exerçait à Poudlard dans l'attribution d'un soin à l'un de ses patients ? il en doutait fort. Les consignes de Pompom étaient certes redoutables mais fonctionnaient toujours quand on les suivaient à la lettre….

Devait il en conclure qu'Eiden n'obéissait pas ? Etait ce là la véritable raison de son manque flagrant de rébellion lors des repas ? Etait ce pour ça et uniquement pour ça qu'il ne se plaignait pas, et non à cause d'une quelconque acceptation ou compréhension ? Il fallait se rendre aux évidences, c'était la seule explication plausible…

Mais à quoi Eiden jouait il bordel ? Ne se rendait il pas compte qu'il jouait avec sa vie ? Qu'il était en train de se détruire à petit feu ? qu'il allait mourir à ce rythme là ? _Mou-rir_ Merlin, ce n'était pas rien comme conséquences !

Oui Sévérus était en colère, et sa colère renforçait son inquiétude qui était elle même la source de sa colère. Il dispensa donc son cours avec une mauvaise humeur qui dépassait de loin celle qu'on lui connaissait avant l'arrivée d'Eiden dans sa vie. Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il n'y eut aucune catastrophe en cours en potion ce jour là. Les poussoufles étant bien trop effrayés à l'idée d'attirer sur eux les foudres du maître des potions pour être un instant distrait par autre chose.

Quand la cloche annonça la fin du cours, 1 heure trente plus tard, Sévérus reçu une nouvelle note de l'infirmière lui signalant qu'elle avait laissé sortir Eiden à la condition explicite qu'il vienne le voir avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sévérus regagna donc ses appartements en quatrième vitesse en y trouva Eiden assis calmement sur une chaise, son regard perdu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Mais Sévérus était toujours inquiet et furieux.

Il se dirigea donc vers lui et l'appela d'un air mal aimable et brusquement : Eiden !

Le garçon sursauta, ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu entrer dans la pièce. Il se leva docilement de sa chaise et cette docilité fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de la colère de Sévérus, colère qui lui brûlait le ventre depuis plus d'une heure. Car justement c'était exactement _ce genre d'attitude_ qu'Eiden affichait pendant leurs repas, or visiblement il ne fallait pas se fier à l'habit pour juger du moine.

A quoi tu joues ? explosa alors le maître des potion. A QUOI tu joues Eiden ? qu'est ce qui n'était pas clair dans « consignes non négociables » ? Je croyais qu'on pouvais te faire confiance mais visiblement je mettais trompé, comme Pompom s'était trompée. Je pensai pourtant qu'on avait été clairs avec toi. On ne joue pas Eiden, pas quand c'est de ta santé qu'il s'agit ! TA SANTE Bordel ! tu crois quoi ? qu'on a inventer ce régime et ses consigne juste pour passer le temps ? A quoi tu joues à la fin ! Mais putain Eiden tu comprend donc pas que t'es en train de détruire à petit feu là ? Si tu continues comme ça tu vas mourir Eiden, _mou-rir_ tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ou pas ? c'est ça que tu veux ? Tu te rends pas comptes que tu joues avec ta vie ? T'ES COMPLETEMENT IDIOT OU TU EN FAIT EXPRES ? je t'ai ordonné de manger une certaine quantité de nourriture pour ton propre bien. Et toi, tu désobéi ? c'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre non ? IL FAUT QUE TU MANGE ! TOUT LE MONDE MANGE EIDEN ! ET TU NE FAIT PAS EXCEPTION A LA REGLE ! nous avons été trop souples avec toi visiblement. Nous t'avons aménager des paliers de quantité pour que tu ne souffre pas trop de ce régime alimentaire, tu nous donne donc tord ! Comment il faut si prendre avec toi à la fin pour que ça rentre dans ta tête de mule ? Tu préfères que je t'attache à une chaise et que je te gave comme une oie peut être ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire Eiden, dis moi ? _Qu'est ce que je dois faire de toi ?_ Tu préfères que je t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital ou à la morgue ? Hein Eiden ? QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX A LA FIN ? QUAND EST CE QUE TU VAS TE DECIDER A OBEIR ET A SUIVRE CE REGIME CORRECTEMENT ?

**J'AI OBEI. **S'exclama le jeune garçon en retour qui visiblement avait lui aussi les nerfs à fleur de peau.** J'ai suivi votre saleté de régime ! J'ai mangé tout ce que vous m'avez ordonné de manger ! Et même quand ça me fais vomir je bouffe encore votre putain de nourriture après ! Vous me gavez _déjà_ comme une oie, mais j'ai toujours fais ce que vous m'avez dis de faire ! Ce n'est pas _de ma faute_ si un dégénéré de Seigneur Noir m'envoie ses visions à la con pendant la journée ! Ce n'est pas _de ma faute_ s'il massacre à tout va et m'empêche de dormir toutes les nuits ! Je ma parole n'a aucune valeur pour les gens comme vous ! elle n'en a jamais eu et n'en aura jamais je le sais. Mais JE N'AI RIEN FAIS D'AUTRE QUE VOUS OBEIR ! Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé ! Ni de vous occuper de moi ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je me suis élevé tout seul pendant 14 ans je peux très bien continuer sans vous. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me couviez, je ne suis pas une poule ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous m'enleviez de chez les Dursley ni que vous preniez _ma_ vie en main à _votre_ façon ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous me donniez soit disant votre confiance pour en fait surveiller chacun de mes faits et gestes ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé quoi que ce soit, et si je vous cause trop de soucis vous n'avez qu'à me laisser tranquille ! Si c' était juste pour avoir quelqu'un sur qui passer vos nerfs vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser crever tranquille en juillet !**

Sévérus reçu le discours de son fils à la manière d'une gifle en pleine figure. Il avait été trop loin et s'en était très vite rendu compte. Les larmes ruisselaient librement sur les joues de son enfant qui craquait complètement. Pour la première fois en trois mois Sévérus voyait ce qu'il y avait vraiment sous le masque poli et réservé d'Eiden. Le garçon était vraiment au fond du trou et il ne s'en sortirai pas tout seul. Le maître des potions voulu s'approcher de son fils pour le calmer mais celui ci se recula brusquement et sorti de la pièce en courrant après avoir lâché un « **Laissez moi tranquille !** » blessé et triste. Laissant son père patois et sous le choc de cette réaction violente.

OoOoO

Eiden sorti des appartements de son père en courrant, les larmes ruisselants toujours surs ses joues.

Il savait qu'il avait eu tord de perdre ainsi tous ses moyens devant son père mais il n'en pouvait simplement plus. Il sentait encore ses nerfs à fleurs de peau et une gigantesque envie de hurler lui brûlait les entrailles. Il monta rapidement les escaliers menant au septième étage sans rencontrer personne et, passant trois fois devant le pan de mur approprié, ouvrit la Salle sur Demande avant d'en refermer la porte. Il n'avait rien demandé de particulier comme salle, juste un endroit où on le laisserait tranquille. Ainsi dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, celle ci ce fondit aussitôt dans le mur, empêchant quiconque de rentrer à son tour dans la salle et d'avoir la certitude qu'il y était entré. La pièce était entièrement blanche, totalement neutre, la couleur du vide, de l'indécision.

Eiden se laissa glisser contre le premier mur et se recroquevilla sur lui même sans parvenir à s'arrêter de pleurer. Les accusations de son père lui avait fait mal. Le professeur des potions l'avait vraiment profondément blessé.

Eiden ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, et sa fatigue n'était pas physique. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus savoir sur qui compter comme amis ou non, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou pas. Il était las, si las de tout. Il avait pourtant fait tout ce que son père lui ordonnait de faire et ça n'allait pas encore. Ça n'allait jamais, ça n'avait jamais été. Pourtant il avait toujours tout fait pour les satisfaire, tous, les uns après les autres, il avait essayer pendant des années pour le premier, des semaines pour l'autre et enfin des mois pour le dernier, _son père_, mais ça n'allait jamais. Pourtant il s'était toujours plié à leurs exigences, toutes leurs exigences. Mais quoi qu'il fasse il y avait toujours un problème au bout, toujours quelque chose qui clochait. Ils trouvaient tous toujours une raison pour lui hurler dessus. Mais pourtant il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre qu'obéir, obéir et obéir. Et il n'en pouvait plus.

Eiden se sentait vide, complètement lessivé. Rien ne tournait jamais rond dans sa vie, tout finissait toujours par mal se finir. Et il en avait plus qu'assez. Il en avait vraiment par dessus la tête. Il se sentait trahi, encore une fois trahi et par son père cette fois.

Non ça n'allait jamais, il y avait toujours un problème au bout. Des images lui revenaient en tête les unes après les autres alors que les larmes continuaient de couler du dessus de ses paupières closes jusque dans son cou en passant sur ses joues comme de douces et amères caresses. Il y avait eu son oncle tout d'abord, celui qui lui avait servi de figure paternelle pendant la grande majorité de sa vie. L'homme qui l'avait toujours méprisé, toujours redescendu plus bas que terre, l'homme qu'il avait appris à craindre dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre quelque chose. Puis ensuite il y avait eu l'autre, celui là même qui avait pris la place laissé vacante par son oncle pendant presque deux mois. L'autre avec son visage pointu, ses yeux bleu électrice plus transperçant que deux poignards affûtés, avec ses cheveux couleur paille dont la pointe lui atteignait à peine la base du coup, son visage sévère, ses rides au coin de ses yeux aiguisé. Et enfin il y avait son père, l'homme qui l'avait méprisé également pendant quatre ans, et avec qui tout était si compliqué à gérer. Trois personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas, qui ne s'étaient même jamais vu et qui ne soupçonnait pas l'existence des deux autres d'une manière très précise. Trois personnes étrangères les unes au autre et toujours les même phrases pourtant.

« Tu n'es qu'un foutu incapable gamin ! Même pas capable de respecter la moindre consigne sans tout faire raté. Normal pour un anormalité dans ton genre, un foutu monstre voilà ce que tu es. Tu m'entends garçon, n'oublies jamais ce que je viens que dire, tu n'es qu'un crétin monstrueux et incapable ! Voilà tout ce que tu es ! »

**« Et alors gueule d'ange à part ton joli cul y'a rien de bon chez toi ou quoi , Comment tu compte uniquement t'en tirer autrement qu'en m'obéissant, hein ? tu sais ce qu'on dis non ? les plus mignons son les plus cons. Alors est ce que t'es un crétin gueule d'ange ? Hein ? Est ce que tu es assez stupide et dégénéré pour ne pas voir ton intérêt en te pliant à ma décision ou ton malheur en refusant de t'y soumettre ? Es tu si bête que ça ? » **

**« **TU ES COMPLETEMENT IDIOT OU TU EN FAIT EXPRES ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre non ? Comment il faut si prendre avec toi à la fin pour que ça rentre dans ta tête de mule ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire Eiden, dis moi ? _Qu'est ce que je dois faire de toi ?_ QUAND EST CE QUE TU VAS TE DECIDER A OBEIR ? »

trois personne qui ne s'étaient même jamais vu, jamais aperçue mais trois personnes qui le connaissait lui. trois personne totalement différente, issues de milieu différents, avec des passés différents, des visions du monde différente mais un unique point commun : _lui_. il y avait toujours un problème, ça n'allait jamais quelque soit la personne de ce trio d'inconnus et si le problème dans l'histoire c'était justement lui ? C'était logique, si logique c'était une évidence. Il était le seul point de convergence entre ces personnes, il devait obligatoirement être la cause de tout ce qui n'allait pas. Comment expliquer alors que Vernon Dursley, qui était un homme charmant avec ses voisins, ses employés, son fils et sa femme le frappe _lui_ ? Comment expliquer que l'autre ait un comportement aussi ambiguë avec lui ? Comment expliquer que _son propre père_ le force à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il aille vomir et ce tous les soirs de la semaine, sept jours sur sept, si ce n' était pas parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui mérite ces punitions, qu'_il _le méritait ?

on en revenait toujours à la même conclusion, le seul problème dans l'équation c'était lui même au bout du compte ; encore et toujours lui. Et il pourrait essayer tant qu'il voudrait il ne ferait jamais rien d'acceptable parce qu'au fond il n'était qu'_une anormalité_.

OoOoO

Elle marchait dans les couloirs sans direction précise mais avec un but en tête, elle l'avait senti tout de suite, la pierre d'âme qu'elle portait au cou était aussi clair qu'un gros titre dans un journal. La seule chose qu'elle devait faire pour le moment c'était de trouver sa cachette.

Elle patrouilla ainsi dans le château pendant une bonne heure avant de s'arrêter soudainement en plein milieu de son chemin, de se frapper le front avec le plat de sa main et de partir vers les escaliers les plus proches en courrant, dans la direction totalement opposée à celle qu'elle prenait avant. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, elle sentait toujours la pierre lui brûler le cou et elle ne souhaitait pas que Raven est eu le temps de faire une bêtise. Elle arriva enfin devant le pan de mur qui semblait nu, mais elle savait qu'il était là en vrai.

Elle sorti sa baguette magique et après plusieurs minutes d'effort réussi à modifier l'enchantement. La porte de bois réapparue et elle appuya sans plus attendre sur la poignet. La pièce qui lui apparue alors était entièrement blanche, ce qui, elle le savait était un très, très mauvais signe. Elle le trouva assis prostré contre un des murs les yeux fermés et ses joues pâles humides de larmes. Elle referma la porte derrière elle est souhaita que la salle soit introuvable par quiconque d'autre qu'elle et le fils du prof qu'elle détestait le plus de tout Poudlard. Puis elle se rapprocha de son petit protégé, en faisant varié le décor autour d'eux de façon à ce que la salle soit dans des tons bleus apaisants et qu'elle comporte un canapé confortable et plutôt grand et une cheminée avec un feu ronflant. Elle s'agenouilla devant celui qu'elle avait cherché dans tout le château et même le parc pendant deux bonnes heures et passa une main dans ses cheveux long et aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeau. Il ouvrit ses paupières, révélant ses yeux jade et saphir humide de larmes.

Aller viens Raven. Dit elle doucement en le faisant se mettre debout avant de les mener tous les deux vers le canapé de s'asseoir dessus et d'attirer le jeune russe à s'allonger sur la canapé et a posé sa tête sur ses genoux.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste doux, presque maternelle tandis qu'il continuait de pleurer en silence lové contre elle comme un chaton complètement perdu.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Raven ? Je te croyais à l'infirmerie suite à ton malaise et je te retrouve ici tout seul en train de verser toutes les larmes de ton corps. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé chaton ?

Il ne répondit rien sur l'instant.

Ça a un rapport avec ton père ? demanda t elle alors d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Elle le sentit acquiescer silencieusement, douloureusement. Elle savait qu'il pleurait toujours car ses larmes imbibaient peu à peu sa robe longue mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle, Swadow, savait très bien que Raven était _très_ fragile en ce moment. Tous les soucis semblaient lui tomber dessus les uns après les autres. il était épuisé, elle s'en était rendu compte depuis deux bonnes semaines au moins, il mangeait à coup de lance pierre et se forçait visiblement pour avaler quelque chose à chaque repas et surtout pour résister à l'envie de sortir de table en courrant pour aller tout revomir, il le faisait certainement assez le soir comme ça. Et dire que le professeur Snape et l'infirmière trouvait que c'était une méthode douce de réadaptation ! c'était de la torture mentale pure et simple. Et le fait qu'il n'ait reçu récemment aucune nouvelle de sa moitié et de son chéri en Russie n'aidait pas à lui remonter le moral. Alors si en plus cet abruti de prof de potions s'y mettait … Elle avait peur que le jeune sorcier ne fasse une connerie, le genre de connerie irréparable et qui menait droit voir la Grande Faucheuse.

Il t'a blessé ? demanda t elle encore.

Raven ne bougea pas d'un sentiment mais elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse, elle la connaissait déjà, cette pièce blanche, ces larmes qui n'en finissait pas, la brûlure de la pierre d'âme, tout ça suffisait à lui fournir une réponse des plus claire, une réponse entièrement positive.

Est ce qu'il t'a frappé Raven ? demanda t elle alors avec inquiétude. Elle connaissait déjà les cicatrices qui ornait le dos et les poignets du garçon, il n'avait pas besoin que la troisième personne qui avait sa garde le frappe également.

Le garçon secoua la tête négativement. Swadow resserrra ses bras autour de sa taille fine et lui caressa la joue avec un doigt. C'était déjà ça de prit. Même si parfois les mots font plus mal que les coups.

Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise hein Raven ?

Il leva ses yeux vers elle, le jade contre le marron, les reflets bleus contre les reflets d'or. Elle soutint le regard de Raven le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux et qu'il hausse les épaules.

Je sais c'est dur chaton, dit alors Swadow en lui embrassant le front. Mais n'oublis pas qu'eux ils t'aiment, continua t elle en montrant l'est avec une de ses mains, et moi aussi je t'aime Raven.

Alors le silence dans lequel son ami s'était enfermé se brisa et il répondit tu voix éteinte.

Tu as tord.

Swadow se redressa d'un coup et le fit se relever aussi de façon à ce qu'il soit assis contre son torse et non plus allongé. Elle passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de son vis à vis, le serrant contre elle dans une étreinte protectrice, elle lui demanda doucement :

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Mais encore une fois elle connaissait déjà la réponse, encore ces histoire de monstres et d'anormalité, encore ce sentiment d'inutilité, toujours les vestiges d'années lourdes d'abus. Comme si à chaque fois qu'il réussissait un peu à se stabiliser, la vie lui renvoyait une claque en pleine figure qui le ramenait toujours indubitablement à ce précepte qu'on lui avait fourré dans le crâne à grand renfort de coups et de punitions diverses : « Je suis un monstre, une anormalité, quelque chose, et non pas quelqu'un, mais en plus quelque chose d'inutile ».

Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai Raven, on en a déjà parlé. Dit elle alors avec douceur.

Elle captura son regard et pu y lire toute l'hésitation et la mélancolie du monde, comme à chaque fois qu'il laissait tomber son masque un peu. Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, comme pour sceller cette promesse et il lui accorda un très, très léger sourire.

Il fallait maintenant avancé et ils le savaient tous les deux.


	23. Chapter 23

**Blabla de l'auteur : bonjour à tous et à toutes. Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre mais comme je suis en retard et généreuse, ce chapitre que je vous livre pour Noël fait 21 pages sur Word ! ( soit plus de 20000 mots) Wow, record battu je crois lol.**

**Sinon je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et une bonne lecture.**

**Laissez moi une ptite rewiew si vous avez le temps entre la dinde et les marrons, lol.**

**Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes**

**Anonyma1.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Mises au point, et projets de vacances**

Sévérus ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait penser de cet « entretient » avec son fils. Il se sentait bizarre, pas triste, plus en colère mais toujours aussi inquiet et passablement déçu. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir crié ainsi d'entré de jeu sur son enfant, après tout Eiden ne lui avait il pas affirmé suivre toutes ses consignes ? Mais en même temps s'il les suivait vraiment comment expliquer ce malaise ?

Une seule chose était sure et certaine dans l'esprit du professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, c'était qu'Eiden avait été vraiment bouleversé par ses propos. En effet le garçon était tout à fait capable de tenir une conversation en anglais quand il était dans son état normal, mais Dumbledore avait bien expliqué au maître des potions que quand son fils serait fatigué et/ou dans un état de nerfs instable (colère , fatigue, tristesse…) il s'exprimerait d'instinct dans sa nouvelle langue maternelle : le russe.

Sévérus devait il en conclure que l'enfant lui avait dit la vérité ?

Il n'avait pas compris l'entièreté de ses propos pour être tout à fait honnête. Certes le maître des potions parlait mieux le russe que précédemment grâce aux leçons du vénérable directeur de Poudlard, mais il avait tout de même un niveau de débutant par rapport à son fils. Ainsi il y avait toute une partie de son discours qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait retenu que l'essentiel : qu'Eiden avait affirmé obéir et qu'il ne prenait visiblement pas bien le fait qu'on s'occupe attentivement de lui.

Sévérus poussa un soupir fatigué. Il aurait du s'en douter plus tôt , bien sur que pour le jeune adolescent tous ces changements ne se feraient pas sans heurts ! Déjà, sans soucis, il aurait été à l'âge ingrat, celui de la contestation constante, de la recherche de sa propre identité par rapport à un groupe et au rejet de ses parents et de leurs autorités. Comme tous les ados quoi !

Mais si Eiden était un jeune garçon plus mature que ceux de son âge sa vie ne lui ayant pas vraiment laissé le choix, il avait surtout et avant tout appris à se débrouiller tout seul et à s'occuper de lui même certainement depuis sa toute petite enfance. Sa famille n'étant pas un model d'affection et de soin envers lui. Alors forcément qu'il se découvre un père à 15 ans et qu'il doive se plier aux consignes de celui ci sur un domaine dont il était le seul gérant jusque là ne devait pas être évident à vivre tous les jours. Surtout quand la « gestion » de sa vie passait par une phase où, pour lui faire retrouver un poids sain et normal, il passait la plus grande partie de ses soirées à se forcer à manger pour tout vomir quelques instants plus tard.

Peut être que Sévérus avait été trop brusque avec lui après tout. Il se fit la promesse qu'il essaierai de se rattraper durant le dîner du lendemain soir car même s'il l'espérait, il n'était pas complètement dupe, vu l'heure tardive et leur dispute, l'enfant ne viendrait pas manger ce soir là.

Mais Sévérus était certain que son fils reviendrait de lui même le lendemain quand il serait un peu calmer, après tout le jeune homme devait être plus contrarié de s'être fait réprimander que réellement blessé.

Cependant dans l'esprit aiguisé du professeur de Poudlard une question restait toujours sans réponse, et il n'aimait pas cela. Eiden lui avait il menti et désobéit oui ou non ? Avait il obéit comme il le clamait ou désobéit comme tous les indices en la possession de Sévérus semblaient l'indiquer ?

Cette question était vitale dans la mesure où si Eiden avait bel et bien désobéit, la dispute de cette fin d'après midi lui aurait montré qu'il n'avait pas bien agit et que Sévérus prenait vraiment ses intérêts à cœur. Mais si Eiden avait obéit, alors Sévérus devrait s'excuser platement de l'avoir injustement accusé et surtout il faudrait trouver la véritable raison dece malaise pour éviter les suivants.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, se muant en heure et Sévérus eut la confirmation de ses doutes quand Eiden ne vint pas le rejoindre pour le repas du soir à sept heure trente. Le maîtres des potions poussa un soupir puis il se prépara à reprendre la correction de ses copies quand des coups brefs furent frapper contre sa porte. Sévérus arqua un sourcil, se pourrait il que son enfant soit revenu comme même le voir après leur toute première dispute et vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel il était en sortant ? Il en doutait fortement

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de ses appartements et en ouvrit la porte, pour découvrir une Pompom Pomfresh qui le regardait avec un sourire aimable

Bonsoir Sévérus, je suis navrée de vous déranger pendant votre repas mais j'ai enfin les résultats des bilans de santé que j'ai fait subir à Eiden suite aux évènements de cet après midi et je voulai vous en faire part

Entrez donc Pompom, dit alors le professeur d'une voix morne vous ne me dérangé pas rassurez vous, ajouta il en voyant qu'elle hésistait

L'infirmière entra donc dans les appartements du maître des potions qui lui désigna un fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. L'infirmière fut étonnée cependant de ne pas voir Eiden en ce lieu également

Sévérus le remarqua et répondit à sa question muette d'une voix lasse

Eiden n'est pas ici

L'infirmière lui renvoya un regard l'incitant à développer car elle fut surprise de son ton défaitiste

Nous avons eu des maux, précisa alors le maître des potions et l'infirmière hocha la tête légèrement en se mordant un peu la lèvre. Elle se doutait depuis le début que cette relation ne serait pas facile à vivre pour les deux hommes et le fait qu'Eiden ait fini à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui avait du renforcer les tensions

Et alors Pompom, ces résultats ? demanda le professeur de potion pour couper court au silence mal alaise qui s'était installer entre eux

Eh bien j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle

Commencez par la mauvaise, répondit philosophiquement Sévérus

Le régime que j'ai prescrit à Eiden ne semble pas être suffisant

Pardon ? que voulez vous dire ?

Et bien il semble que bien que du côté de son poids Eiden tende à se stabiliser un peu, d'un autre côté quelque chose pêche toujours

Et quoi donc ?

C'est justement ce que j'ignore Sévérus, dit alors doucement l'infirmière. Je pense que c'est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre au moral de votre fils mais je n'en suis pas sur etant donner que je n'ai aucune information sur les sévices qu'il a pu endurer pendant son enfance je ne pas affirmer ou infirmer que quelque chose lui ayant était fait quand il était petit amène ces conséquences.

Quels genres de sévices ? Quelles conséquence ?

Eh bien…. Je n'en suis pas sur mais il est probable que si Eiden était un enfant que sa famille frapper souvent au niveau du visage ou de la nuque il ait eu quelques laisions minimes dans son système nerveux qui sont passées inaperçues pendant toutes ces années mais qui se réveille aujourd »'hui à cause de son importante sous nutrition. Ce n'est bien sur qu'une hypothèse mais cela pourrait expliquer ses malaises… Peut être…

Sévérus soupira en se massant les tempes.

Et la bonne nouvelle ?

Il apparaît très nettement dans le bilan sanguin de ce jeune homme qu'il se plie plutôt correctement aux consignes. Oh bien sur il est toujours plus ou moins anémié et trop maigre mais s'il continu comme ça il est sur la bonne voie ce niveau là.

Sévérus remercia l'infirmière pour les renseignements et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte quelques instants plus tard. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il n'aurait visiblement pas le choix ; il devrait s'excusez demain pour son erreur de jugement, en espérant qu'il n'est pas trop vexer le garçon. Visiblement lui même devrait faire des efforts de son coté et accorder un peu plus sa confiance à Eiden à l'avenir.

OoOoO

Draco se réveilla le lendemain le premier de son dortoir, il tourna son regard vers le lit d'Eiden et vit que celui ci n'était pas défait. Visiblement le jeune homme avait du passer sa nuit à l'infirmerie, une très mauvaise façon pour commencer le week-end à son humble avis.

Draco se leva tout de même et alla se préparer, il voulait s'avancer un maximum dans son travail scolaire vu que le week-end suivant se serait le match de quiddich serpentard/serdaigle.

Une fois prêt il réveilla Blaise et Théodore pour qu'ils se préparent eux aussi, laissant les deux gorilles du dortoir se lever d'eux même pour une fois qu'ils ne le collaient plus, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il les avaient envoyer bouler à la fin de l'année dernière suite à une sortie commune à Londres les garçons le fuyaient comme la peste, et ce n' était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout il n'avait accepter qu'ils le suivent partout comme deux gros chiens pendant toutes ces années que parce que son père le lui avait ordonné. Or il ne lui avait pas reproché de les avoir remis en place proprement et donc Draco ne faisait aucun effort pour rétablir un semblant de relations avec les deux crétins du dortoir.

Une fois les trois garçons prêts ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Blaise retint Draco par le bras quand ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de la Grande Salle Eiden était assis à leur table et lisait un livre d'un air morne. Les deux serpentards échangèrent un regard et rejoignirent leur ami à qui Théodore venait déjà de dire bonjour d'un ton enjoué.

'lut ! répondit Eiden sans lever la tête de son livre et d'une voix fatiguée..

Blais et Draco prirent place à leur tour autour de la table et ne purent que constater que le garçon avait les traits encore plus tiré que la veille, comme s'il avait très, très mal dormi, voire pas du tout.

Et l'infirmière t'a laissé sortir avec une tête de déterré pareil ? demanda Théodore qui décidément faisait toujours tout dans la finesse.

Eiden se contenta d'hausser légèrement les épaule et de tourner la page de son livre qu'il venait de finir sans lever les yeux vers eux pour autant.

Draco échangea un nouveau regard avec Blaise. Tout les deux se posaient visiblement la même question ; qu'est ce qu'Eiden avait au juste ce matin ? D'habitude le jeune russe souriait tout le temps gentiment à tout le monde et remontait le moral des autres par sa simple présence amicale. Il était en quelque sorte le rayon de soleil de la bande, si Eiden ne leur souriait pas c'était complètement bizarre, étrange et dérangeant en quelque sorte. Bien sur les serpentards avaient remarqué que le garçon avait tendance à s'éloigné d'eux en ce moment mais même s'il passait beaucoup plus de temps dans ses livres, il leur sourirait toujours et prenait le temps de les regarder quand on lui parlait. Tandis que là, il se contentait de regarder son livre et ne disait pas un seul mot, pire il n'avait pas ce léger sourire aimable qui le caractérisait d'habitude.

Draco se sentait inquiété de cette attitude sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. C'était tellement pas Eidenéen d'agir comme ça ! A ce moment là le professeur Snape entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea droit vers eux.

Bonjour professeur ! dirent alors Théodore, Blaise et Draco tandis qu'Eiden restait de marbre, comme si l'arrivée de son père ne le concernait pas le moins du monde.

Eiden j'aimerai te parler un instant suis moi s'il te plait.

Le jeune russe ferma alors lentement son livre avant de se lever de table et de suivre son père hors de la salle le tout sans lui adresser un regard ou un seul mot.

Après le départ des deux Snape, Blaise se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda à voix basse alors que le gros des élèves de Serpentard, Poussoufle, Serdaigle et Griffondor arrivaient dans un chahut impossible pour déjeuner.

T'en penses quoi ?

Draco n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait pour lui répondre.

J'en sais rien, il a l'air encore plus nase qu'hier avant de faire son malaise. Il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il a et qu'on l'aide !

Entièrement d'accord, répondit Blaise en hochant vivement de la tête pour approuver ses dires.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps là Sévérus avait amené Eiden dans une des salles de classes vide les plus proches de la grande salle et regarda son fils s'asseoir nonchalamment sur un des tables, l'air complètement dans la lune. Il nota bien évidemment les traits tirés de son fils, et cela l'inquiéta bien qu'il ne le lui montre pas.

Eiden, dit il alors en se raclant la gorge, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour mon éclat d'hier. Je n'avais pas à te crier dessus ainsi et à t'accuser de me désobéir sans avoir de preuve.

Le garçon se contenta de le regarder d'un air torve sans aucune expression apparente dans ses yeux lumineux alors qu'il était assis sur un des bureaux. Sévérus se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je crois que j'ai sous estimé le fait qu'on allait avoir besoin d'acclimatation _tous les deux_ et que _je_ dois faire autant d'efforts que toi. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel confiant, mais je te promets de faire des efforts pour apprendre à te faire confiance. Est ce que tu veux bien me donner une deuxième chance d'être un meilleur père pour toi ?

Eiden le contempla en silence quelques instants. Sévérus était angoissé par la réaction qu'aurait son fils, réaction déterminante pour les temps à venir, mais il lui laissa tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour réfléchir à son offre. Il l'avait déjà brusqué hier, il ne voulait pas faire le même erreur aujourd'hui.

Enfin le jeune adolescent hocha la tête en signe d'accord et Sévérus lui fit un léger sourire rassuré.

Alors c'est parfait, je te laisses rejoindre tes amis si tu veux, dit il alors.

OoOoO

Une semaines plus tard dans l'après midi du vendredi; assise sur son lit dans son dortoir, alors que tout le monde profitait de l'absence du professeur Swaper tombée malade en début de semaine pour se reposer et s'amuser, Hermione réfléchissait intensément.

Elle avait en effet remarqué qu'Eiden s'éloignait d'eux, les griffondor depuis un moment, depuis le jour suivant la soirée où elle avait été dans sa salle commune en fait. La jeune sorcière avait la crainte que sa présence dans cette pièce ce soir là ne soit la raison de cet éloignement soudain d'Eiden, il avait certainement eu des problèmes suite à cette soirée. Et elle s'en voulait.

Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle avait su dès qu'il le lui avait proposé que ça lui poserait des problèmes après, mais elle n'avait pas écouté sa raison pour une fois et avait accepté l'offre, comme toute bonne petite griffondor courageuse sachant prendre des risques. Seulement si elle avait prit le temps de réfléchir cinq secondes elle aurait bien compris qu'au fond ce n'était pas elle qui prenait le plus de risque mais Eiden.

Mais dans le même temps elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle pour comprendre cet éloignement du vert et argent, comme si un détail lui échappait et lui prouverait que malgré les apparences, Eiden ne s'éloignait pas d'elle et des Weasley pour ça.

Hermione réfléchissait donc et essayait de se rappeler tous les indices qu'elle avait en main. Bon le premier était sans conteste la soirée, qui s'était bien passée contrairement aux relations habituelles entre griffy et serpentard. D'ailleurs depuis cette soirée ses relation avec les quatre autres serpentards s'étaient nettement améliorées. Oh ils n'étaient pas amis bien sur, mais il y avait un début de respect qui s'était tisser entre eux. D'ailleurs à sa dernière ronde commune avec Draco Malefoy, ils avaient tout les deux discuter très civilement…. D'Eiden . Et une minute ! Le blond ne lui avait il pas demander si elle aussi ne sentait pas que le russe tendait à s'éloigner ? Eiden ne s'éloignait donc pas d'elle et des griffondor particulièrement mais de tout le monde ! C'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Rassurant parce qu'elle avait la certitude qu'Eiden ne lui en voulait pas à elle particulièrement pour quelques raisons que se soit, mais inquiétant car il y avait forcément quelque chose qui faisait que le jeune brun mettait une distance avec tout le monde.

Qu'est qu'il avait donc bien pu se passer entre la soirée et les jours suivants ? Réfléchit Hermione, réfléchit…. Qu'y avait il eut de nouveau ?…. Hum… Le garçon ne mangeait plus dans la Grande Salle aux dîner du soir depuis le lendemain de la fête, et ce d'une manière systématique tous les soirs….. Et en y réfléchissant bien Snape n'y mangeait plus non plus. Selon toutes apparences les deux hommes mangeaient donc ensembles. Devait elle en conclure que le professeur lui avait reproché ses amitiés et l'avait contraint à s'éloigner d'eux ? Après tout elle ne connaissait pas le professeur Snape et n'avait aucune idée du père qu'il pouvait être. Etait il plutôt ouvert à la discussion ou bien autoritaire et intransigeant ? Mouai, mais même ainsi il n'aurait pas interdit à Eiden de fréquenter les serpentards, ça serait ridicule, les griffondor d'accord mais les serpentards…. A moins qu'Eiden les boude tous jusqu'à ce que son père accepte qu'il voit tous ses amis ?

Non ce n'était pas le genre d'Eiden voyons ! Il aurait plus certainement désobéit et continué à les voir en cachette à la Salle sur Demande plutôt que…..

OH Merlin ! s'exclama la jeune fille à voix haute en prenant enfin conscience de la pièce manquante à son puzzle.

Hermione venait de se rappeler de quelque chose, de quelque chose de capital même, quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang.

Mon dieu qu'elle était stupide ! Elle aurait du y penser plutôt ! Si la dispute entre Ron et elle s'était déroulée dans la Salle sur Demande et non pas dans leur salle commune le lendemain de sa soirée chez les serpentards, c'était uniquement parce qu'Eiden devait les y rejoindre !

En fait, normalement, il aurait même du faire le chemin avec eux mais son père l'avait retenu quelques minutes à la fin du cours et il leur avait fait signe qu'il les rejoignait après.

Le garçon avait donc plus que certainement surpris une partie de sa dispute avec Ron !

Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche dans un geste horrifié. Quelle partie Eiden avait il bien pu entendre ? Ce n'était certainement pas la fin puisque Ron avait reconnu de lui même que sa réaction était stupide et blessante pour Eiden, qu'il était complètement injuste. Le rouquin l'avait réalisé assez brutalement quand elle avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux et s'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle avait continué à lui adresser la parole. Mais Eiden n'avait pas pu entendre cette partie de la conversation sinon il n'aurait à coup sur par réagit comme ça, en s'éloignant de tout le monde !

Hermione sentait soudainement le monde autour d'elle s'effondrer. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité pouvoir affirmer qu'Eiden n'avait rien entendu du tout, que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait forcément surpris leur conversation. Rester à savoir qu'elle morceau de sa conversation houleuse avec Ron il avait entendu. Elle pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le moment où le rouquin l'avait copieusement accusé d'agir tel le pire des salauds, mais elle n'était sure de rien. Et surtout quelques soit l'instant de la dispute qui lui était revenu aux oreilles, Eiden avait très certainement dû non seulement être blessé par les insultes de Ron mais aussi par le fait qu'elle lui adresse toujours la parole. Merlin, se pourrait il qu'Eiden croit qu'elle ait agréé finalement aux propos du rouquin ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond de sur son lit et sorti de son dortoir et de sa salle commune en courrant, s'attirant le regard surpris des deux jumeaux Weasley. La préfète, parfaite petite élève modèle, courir dans les couloirs alors que s'était contre le règlement ?

Mais Hermione n'avait que faire de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser en ce moment ou même qu'un professeur lui enlève des points pour avoir couru dans le château. Elle continua son chemin rapidement jusqu'à la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver le jeune russe. Elle arriva essoufflée dans l'antre de Mme Pince qui l'observa un moment avec un sourire en secouant légèrement la tête, la prenant très certainement pour une véritable accro de la salle pour y venir maintenant en courrant !

La préfète commença alors à parcourir la salle de long en large avec beaucoup d'attention pour y trouver –espérait elle- son ami et mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

OoOoO

Sévérus était assis dans son bureau en train de réfléchir intensément. Dumbledore venait de lui confirmer ce à quoi il avait repensé quelques semaines plutôt : il avait une mission d'infiltration dans les mangemorts pour la durée des prochaines vacances.

En effet si le maître des potions voulait garder un rôle d'espion efficace au près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il devait se mettre à sa disposition dès qu'il le pouvait. Or si Voldemort n'insistait pas trop pour qu'il assiste aux réunions de mangemort pendant l'année scolaire, étant surveillé attentivement par _le camps ennemi_, il ne pardonnerait certainement pas une absence de sa part alors qu'il était en congé. Il était même impatiemment attendu par le Seigneur Noir pour faire son rapport sur ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de Dumbledore et ses hommes pendant les trois premiers mois de cours. La double casquette d'espion de Sévérus valait le sacrifice de ses congés, il l'avait toujours su et toujours accepté jusqu'ici. Faisant son travail pour la « bonne cause ».

Seulement il y avait un détail de grande importance qui avait changé depuis le retour à la vie de Voldemort et l'ordre de Dumbledore de reprendre ses actions d'espion chez les mangemorts : Eiden son fils été entré dans sa vie.

Et autant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laissé tomber son rôle dans cette guerre, il y été trop engagé maintenant et être neutre n'était pas une bonne idée. Vu que justement tous les disparus et morts de ces derniers mois étaient des neutres ou des gens clairement du coté du bien, autant il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à son fils. Pour tout dire à part ses repas passés le soir tous les deux, repas qui se déroulaient toujours aussi mal, peut être même plus depuis leur première dispute car le jeune adolescent s'était encore plus refermé dans son attitude. Depuis ce jour ; Sévérus n'avait eu aucune occasion de passer du temps avec son enfant. Or s'il voulait s'en rapprocher, les vacances étaient la période idéale pour passer du temps ensemble et apprendre enfin à s'apprivoiser.

Mais l'homme en noir savait qu'avec la double fonction qu'il allait occuper pendant ce lapse de temps il n'aurait que très peu d'ocasions de voir Eiden. Et il ne savait pas comment l'enfant allait réagir.

Finalement il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aller lui en parler le plus tôt possible, aujourd'hui même s'il le pouvait. Il fallait absolument qu'ils en discutent tous les deux et qu'il ne mette pas son fils devant le fait accompli. Bien sur, il y avait très peu d'options qui s'offraient à Eiden et dans aucune d'elle il ne verrait son père souvent. Mais Sévérus sentait qu'il devait expliqué à son fils que s'il ne passaient pas les vacances ensembles se n'était pas le défaut de l'adolescent.

Depuis leur dispute Sévérus avait en effet réaliser une chose par rapport à l'attitude encore plus réservé d'Eiden, cette chose était qu'il avait probablement blessé son fils et non pas simplement vexer comme il l'avait cru au début. Le maître des potions avait lu beaucoup de livre traitant des réactions des enfants battus vis à vis des adultes et avait ainsi appris que ceux ci avaient une très forte tendance à la culpabilisation et à l'autopunition. C'était donc capital du point de vue du professeur d'expliquer à son fils qu'ils ne passeraient pas les fêtes de Noël ensembles parce que Sévérus ne le pouvait pas et non pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. S'il voulait que son fils apprenne à avoir confiance en lui et à l'aimer comme son père il ne devait absolument pas lui donner l'impression qu'il le rejetait et qu'il ne l'avait reconnu comme son fils que parce que Dumbledore l'avait voulu.

Sortant de ses pensées, Sévérus regarda soudainement l'horloge au dessus de son bureau et nota qu'il allait être en retard à la réunion avec ses collègues dans la salle des professeurs qui traiterait des prochaines attribution des décorations et surveillance des vacances de Nöel, réunion longue et harassante qui devait avoir lieu tous les ans pour régler les données techniques.

OoOoO

Assis au bord du lac Eiden leva la tête vers le ciel quand il entendit le cri aigu d'un oiseau bien connu. Quelques secondes plus tard un magnifique faucon blanc et marron clair fondait droit sur son point tendu et lui tendait fièrement la patte sur laquelle était accroché une enveloppe bleue d'origine moldue.

Avec un sourire Eiden déchargea l'oiseau de sa missive et celui ci vint se percher sur son épaule alors que le brun décollait avec application le haut de son enveloppe et en sortait une très longue lettre rédigée en russe. Les yeux verts aux reflets bleus de l'adolescent suivirent alors avec attention chaque ligne de la missive tandis qu'un poids s'enlevait un peu de ses épaules. Elle lui avait écrit, elle allait bien. C'était là le principal, il se leva alors de sa place et murmura en russe à l'oiseau d'aller se reposer à la volière qu'il viendrait le chercher quand il aurait besoin de lui. Le rapace fit se qu'on lui avait demandé et reparti à tir d'ailes dans le ciel après avoir prit une impulsion pour le décollage sur l'épaule frêle de l'androgyne.

Eiden retourna alors d'un pas lent vers le château, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule alors qu'il continuait la lecture de sa lettre avec attention, apprenant les dernières nouvelles de la communauté et de l'orphelinat, ainsi que quelques mots que son chéri lui transmettait par le biais de sa moitié.

OoOoO

La réunion dans la salle des professeur lui avait semblé durer des heures et des heures. Ils avaient de nouveau parler des ajustements des programmes demandé par le ministère récemment, du retard de certaines classes dans certains cours ; avaient commencé à préparer les listes des élèves qui resteraient ou non au château pendant les vacances. A ce moment là, Minerva s'était d'ailleurs penchée vers lui pour lui parler de son fils

Flash Back

Au fait Sévérus ton fils reste il au château à cause de ton travail pendant les vacances ? avait demandé la professeur de métamorphose discrètement.

Je n'en sais rien Minerva, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé pour tout te dire. Je pense qu'il va peut être aller voir les Weasley ou bien les Malefoy mais je n'en sais rien.

Ton fils est vraiment étrange Sévérus, avait alors remarquer Minerva d'un air songeur. Il parvient parfaitement à se lier avec tout le monde et en même temps il me semble si distant des autres adolescents de son âge. Il est presque _trop _calme. Comment ça se passe entre lui et toi ? demanda elle alors en temps que bonne amie.

Pas très bien, admit Sévérus sur le même ton songeur.

La professeur de métamorphose le regarda un moment avant d'hocher la tête compréhensive.

Ça ne doit pas être facile en effet. Il se remet de la mort de sa mère ? demanda t elle avec une inquiétude réelle

Je pense… Elle ne l'a pas élevé mais elle reste sa mère malgré tout.. répondit Sévérus évasivement.

Elle ne l'a pas élevé ? s'étonna Minerva

Non Eiden a été élevé par un oncle et une tante à lui d'après ce que je sais…. Mais il n'est pas vraiment bavard, je ne sais ces informations que parce qu'on me les a donné quand je l'ai récupéré en Russie.

Je vois… dit alors la professeur de métamorphose… sévérus… Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais… Est ce que tu penses que ton fils pourrait avoir des problèmes en ce moment ?

Pourquoi cette question ?

Et bien… Il m'a semblé qu'il s'isolait de ses camarades ces derniers temps et même si ses résultats scolaires restent excellents… Je m'inquiète un peu. Je sais que je ne suis rien pour lui, même pas sa directrice de maison ! Mais ton fils est proche de certain de mes griffondor, ils s'entendaient assez bien et j'ai remarqué qu'Eiden se murait dans le silence et les études ces derniers temps… Et en discutant avec Fillius nous nous sommes rendu comte que nous avions tous les deux constaté la même chose alors… Eiden semble dégager tellement de mélancolie… Mais peut être cela est il seulement lié au décès de sa mère et à son travail de deuil…

Merci de m'avoir fait part de tes soupçons Minerva, ne t'inquiètes pas tu as très bien fait de m'en parler… Je vais essayer de voir ce qui tracasse Eiden à ce point et de toutes manières il faut que je le vois pour lui demander ses projets de vacances…

Fin Flash Back

Sévérus retournait maintenant à ses quartiers quand, passant dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des verts et argent, non loin de son bureau, il croisa son fils qui s'y rendait visiblement, le nez plongé dans un lire épais qui venait visiblement de la bibliothèque.

Sévérus décida de profiter de cette occasion et interpella son enfant :

Eiden je souhaiterai te parler tu as cinq minutes s'il te plait ? demanda alors Sévérus aimablement, notant le léger sursaut d'Eiden quand il lui avait adressé la parole.

Euh… oui, répondit le garçon doucement en levant les yeux vers lui, ne s'étant visiblement pas rendu compte de sa présence jusqu'à maintenant. Je peux poser mon sac avant ? continua t il avec cette même hésitation.

Bien sur, vas y ! Je t'attends.

Eiden acquiesça, ouvrit le passage menant à sa salle commune et disparu dedans avec ses affaires. Il revint à peine une minute plus tard débarrassé de ses affaires.

Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda alors Sévérus d'une voix calme.

Eiden hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

J'aurais souhaité m'entretenir de quelque chose avec toi, commença alors Sévérus en s'asseyant derrière son bureau et en invitant Eiden à faire de même sur la chaise en face de

lui. Le garçon s'exécuta docilement et le regarda avec attention.

Voilà Eiden, je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi pendant les vacances et je le regrette. J'aurais vraiment souhaiter passer les fêtes de fins d'années avec toi. Mais je dois partir pour un travail qui ne souffre aucun retard et il y a de très grandes chances qu'il m'occupe toutes les vacances.

Il s'agit de votre rôle dans la guerre n'est ce pas ? demanda alors Eiden avec sagesse

Oui c'est cela en effet… acquiesça Sévérus. Alors, je me demandais ce que tu voulais faire de tes vacances. Tu peux bien évidemment les passer au château si tu veux mais je me disais que peut être tu voudrais aller passer quelques jours chez tes amis… Ou bien je ne sais pas moi, ton parrain…

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel Sévérus observa son fils qui semblait réfléchir à la question.

En fait, dit doucement Eiden sans vraiment oser se lancer.

Oui ? l'encouragea Sévérus

J'aimerai retourner en Russie, commença doucement Eiden en se mordant la lèvre inférieure signe qu'il hésitait.

En Russie ? répéta Sévérus sans vraiment comprendre.

Eiden lui lança un regard étrange comme s'il avait peur qu'il se fâche. Sévérus s'en rendit compte, et réalisa dans le même temps que c'était la première fois en 4 mois qu'Eiden lui demandait quelque chose auquel il tenait, la _toute _première fois. Le garçon ne s'était jamais plaint de quoi que ce soit et n'avait jamais rien exigé, il n'avait fait que se plier sans protester aux diverses contraintes que sa nouvelle vie lui imposait. Et même maintenant qu'il lui demandait quelque chose, il n'était même pas sur d'en avoir le droit, tout le montrait dans son attitude.

Sévérus ne voyait pas pourquoi refuser mais il voulait _comprendre_, comprendre pourquoi son enfant voulait retourner dans un pays dont il ne connaissait rien n'y personne et qui n'avait à la base qu'un but de couverture. Alors il lui demanda d'une voix douce et encourageante.

Je ne dis pas non Eiden, mais je voudrais comprendre _pourquoi_ ?

Je… commença Eiden avec hésitation. Sévérus m'encouragea d'un regard à continuer. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause professeur, commença t il alors de sa voix douce et toujours d'un ton hésitant. Ici tout est si …._compliqué… _j'ai… J'ai besoin de faire le point je pense…

**Quelque chose ne va pas Eiden ? **demanda alors Sévérus avec inquiétude en russe dans le but d'encourager le garçon à se confier. Les paroles de Minerva lors de la réunion lui revenant en tête. « J'ai remarqué qu'Eiden se murait dans le silence et les études ces derniers temps… Eiden semble dégager tellement de mélancolie… »

**Non… si… Je sais plus. **Répondit alors Eiden enroulant une de ses longues mèches de cheveux autour de son index d'un geste nerveux**. C'est juste que… Comprenez professeur en Russie les gens me prennent pour ce que je suis, il ne s'attendent pas à ce que je sois leur sauveur ou bien le fils du professeur de potion du collège… Je ne pense pas pouvoir passer mes vacances avec ceux qui connaissent mon ancienne vie… Ni avec ceux qui ne connaissent que la nouvelle. …J'aimerai…. J'aimerai juste être moi… Juste _moi_, un moment, si possible… Je pense…**

Sévérus regarda son fils attentivement, il comprenait ce que le garçon voulait dire, enfin il pouvait comprendre, ce n'est pas comme si il vivait la même situation. Il n'avait pas réalisé encore à quel point cela pouvait être pesant pour le garçon parce qu'Eiden ne s'était pas ouvert à lui, bien qu'il s'en soit fortement douté. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il ne pouvait honnêtement pas refuser ceci à son enfant. Il était de plus en plus visible qu'Eiden était fatigué, tant moralement que physiquement. Certains de ses collègues comme Minerva ou Filius s'en étaient eux même aperçus! Oui Eiden avait raison il avait _besoin_ d'une pause, ce n' était pas un simple sentiment mais une vraie nécessité.

Est ce que tu as quelque part où aller là bas au moins Eiden ? demanda Sévérus en sachant que sa décision était dors et déjà prise de toute manière.

Je peux loger chez une… amie…

Dans ce cas, dit doucement Sévérus, je n'y voit aucun inconvénients. Préfères tu y aller en avion ou par portoloin ?

Eiden le regarda dans le choc un instant, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Sévérus.

Vous êtes d'accord ? demanda t il timidement sans oser y croire.

J'avoue ne pas être particulièrement emballé à l'idée de te laisser partir seul, dans un grand et froid pays inconnu, chez des gens que je ne connais pas mais… Mais je te comprends quand tu dis avoir besoin d'air. C'est tout à fait compréhensible vu les épreuves difficiles que tu as traversé ces derniers temps. Alors oui je suis d'accord. En revanche, peu importe comment et combien de temps tu y vas, je vais te donner un portolion spécial. En cas de problème ou d'urgence, tu n'hésite surtout pas à t'en servir il te ramèneras ici directement, dans cette pièce. Promets moi qu'en cas de danger tu t'en serviras…

Promis, répondit Eiden sincèrement.

Alors tout est ok pour moi. Dit Sévérus d'une voix claire et définitive. Si tu as fini tu peux rejoindre tes amis si tu veux.

Eiden hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte mais arrivé devant elle il fit demi tour et regarda Sévérus dans les yeux.

Merci professeur, dit il alors doucement avec une reconnaissance visible dans ses yeux lumineux.

Je t'en pris Eiden.

La garçon lui fit un vrai sourire, pas un de ces sourire poli et figé qu'il servait habituellement, puis après un dernier hochement de tête il sortit de la pièce.

OoOoO

Eiden sorti du bureau de son père avec un sourire. Il était vraiment agréablement surpris que son père est accepter de le lasser partir en Russie pour les vacances, qu'il ait compris son besoin de se retrouver seul, au calme pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était trois heures moins le quart. Il avait encore le temps d'aller rendre son livre à la bibliothèque, il repassa donc par sa salle commune sans croiser personne, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Blaise, Draco et Théodore s'entrainaient en vue du prochain match de quiddich ( l'épique de serpentards avait été entièrement refaite toute comme celle de griffondor cette année) et Pansy devait certainement soit jouer les spectatrice, soit discuter avec animation du dernier tube des Bazars Sister avec Milcent, une autre serpentards qu'Eiden n'appréciait pas plus que ça.

Le brun récupéra ses affaires qu'il avait ranger à la demande d'entretient de son père et ressorti de la salle pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas fait un tiers du chemin ( et se situait donc au troisième étage) quand il aperçu Ron tout seul au bout du couloir.

Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti alors après la discussion avec son père fondit comme neige au soleil et Eiden préféra faire demi tour plutôt que croiser le rouquin. Il était toujours en colère et blessé par son attitude de l'autre jour et surtout par le fait qu'il lui souriait hypocritement depuis _ce_ jour. Eiden avait réussi à l'éviter jusque là et il comptait bien continuer à éviter le maximum de devoir parler avec les gens de son entourage jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à faire le point, ce qui ne serait vraiment possible que pendant les vacance.

Malheureusement pour lui, Ron l'avait vu et le rouquin se lança à sa poursuite en l'appelant.

Eiden ! Attends Eiden ! Où tu vas comme ça à la fin ? s'exclama le rouquin qui l'ayant finalement rattraper lui prit l'avant bras doit dans sa main et le fit se retourner pour lui faire face. On te vois quasiment plus depuis un mois ! Pourquoi tu es si distant depuis quelques temps ?

Eiden ne pu se retenir et éclata d'un rire amer. Toute la colère et la rancune qu'il avait garder au fond de lui depuis qu'il avait surpris cette discussion s'agitait au fond de son cœur et commençait doucement à faire surface.

Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ Je me le demande bien Ronald ! siffla t il en tentant de dégager son bras et de retenir le trempe qui lui brûlait le ventre. Il ne voulait même plus parler à Ron, pour lui ça n'en valait vraiment plus la peine, il avait eu trop mal. Et l'insulter serait revenu à descendre à son niveau, chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire.

Eiden je comprend pas … commença alors le préfet des griffy en scrutant le visage de son futur ex-meilleur ami avec inquiétude.

Ce n'est pas parce que visiblement Hermione et toi êtes atteins d'Alzaimer précoce que c'est le cas de tout le monde, dit alors Eiden d'une voix d'un calme glaciale qui donna immédiatement des frissons le longs de l'échine du roux bien qu'il n'est pas encore saisit de quoi parler le brun.

Eiden fit une pause avant de dire en regardant fixement le sol pour résister à l'envie irrépressible d'en décoller une à ce cher Weasley.

_Moi_ je n'ai pas oublié que je devais venir vous retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande _ce jours là_ après l'entretient avec mon père !

Le rouquin pâlit brusquement à la réalisation de quoi parler Eiden et demanda d'une voix blanche alors qu'un sentiment de panique lui brûlait le ventre :

Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

J'en ai entendu bien assez pour me faire une opinion sur _ta vraie_ personne Weasley. Cassa alors le jeune russe toujours de son ton polaire mais en ayant ancré ses yeux dans ceux de celui qu'il avait jusqu'alors considéré comme un frère. Maintenant tu me lâches le bras et tu me laisses tranquille.

Non attends Eiden tu ne sais pas…

Je ne sais pas quoi au juste Ronald ? contra alors le fils du professeur de potion d'une voix sifflante de colère et de haine contenue et que son accent slave rendait plus grave et basse encore. Que tu as dit à ma meilleure amie, _presque ma sœur_, que je me servait de mon cul pour arriver à mes fins ? Oh si je sais ! Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. _Pute_. Weasley! Visiblement tu ne l'a pas compris et bien dans ce cas là je ne veux plus te voir! Et estime toi heureux que je ne te renvoie pas l'ascenseur par respect pour notre _ancienne_ amitié!

Eiden …

QUOI EIDEN, WEASLEY ! QUOI EDEIN? Explosa alors le jeune garçon. Tu vas me sortir une excuse bancale pour te justifier maintenant ? Je n'en veux pas! T'entends! Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Te. Voir !

Eiden écoutes, laisses moi expliquer, donnes moi une chance de…

Je t'ai déjà donner une seconde chance Ronald Weasley ! Je l'ai fait une fois déjà! Je t'ai excusé une fois alors que tu m'avais profondément blessé parce que je considérais que l'erreur est humaine et que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Et toi tu me poignardes dans le dos juste après et tu voudrais que je recommence à t'écouter ? Bon ne s'écrit pas avec un C Ronald tu vas devoir l'apprendre un jour où l'autre! En attendant trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre pour subir tes accès de jalousie maladive. Moi j'ai eu ma dose, je jette l'éponge ! Maintenant tu m'oublies et tu me lâche le bras! **_Maintenant !_**

A la fin de son discours Eiden tira en grand coup sur son bras pour le dégager mais Ron raffermi sa prise dessus. Il y avait un mélange de honte et de tristesse profonde dans ses yeux et il voulait absolument avoir une chance de s'expliquer et de rattraper ses erreurs.

Eiden, dit il alors dans une intonation presque suppliante. Je…

A ce moment précis une voix masculine retentit dans le couloir derrière eux : T'as entendu la belette tu le lâches. _Tout de suite_!

OoOoO

(Pdv Blaise et Draco)

Blaise et Draco arpentaient les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils étaient rentré de leur entraînement à peine 10 minutes plus tôt et, s'étant changés, ils avaient reccupéré leur affaires pour aller à la bibliothèque travailler sur le devoir particulièrement difficile que leur avait demander leur professeur d'arithmancie. Ils s'attendaient d'ailleurs tous les deux à retrouver Eiden là bas, vu que le garçon n'était pas à la salle commune. Or quand le russe n'était pas chez les verts et argents, il était généralement dans l'antre de Mme Pince.

Ils marchaient donc tous les deux côtes à côtes, discutant de quel livre il fallait qu'ils consultent pour leur devoir quand des voix leur parvinrent d'un couloir proche. Des voix d'une une semblait insistante et la seconde exaspérée. Or la seconde voix était reconnaissable d'entre toutes par l'accent slave qui la rendait chantante. Bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas les paroles étouffées par l'épais mur de brique, il était évident pour eux que leur ami, leiur petit frère avait des soucis ou était ennuyé pas quelqu'un.

Draco et Blaise ne perdirent alors pas une seconde et finirent le chemin qui les séparaient du russe d'un pas rapide. Ils purent voir Eiden et Ronald Weasley qui échangeaient avec véhémence pour le premier et presque supplication pour le second. mais un détail les fit immédiatement se mettre en colère : la belette avait capturé l'avant bras droit d'Eiden, juste au dessus de ses fameux bracelets qui ne le quittaient jamais, dans une poigne de fer l'empêchant de s'en aller librement.

Oh si je sais ! Disait le jeune russe d'une voix emplie de colère, visiblement ils avaient manqué le début de sa phrase. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. _Pute_. Weasley! Visiblement tu ne l'a pas compris et bien dans ce cas là je ne veux plus te voir! Et estime toi heureux que je ne te renvoie pas l'ascenseur par respect pour notre _ancienne_ amitié!

Eiden … répondit alors le préfet des griffondor dans une incitation au calme. Effet complètement raté puisse que le jeune russe explosa et lui hurla dessus de colère. Jamais Blaise ou Draco n'avaient vu leur ami dans cet état et cela les inquiéta grandement sur ce qu'avait pu faire la Belette pour que le calme légendaire du russe prenne ses valises et parte en vacances.

QUOI EIDEN, WEASLEY ! QUOI EDEIN? Tu vas me sortir une excuse bancale pour te justifier maintenant ? Je n'en veux pas! T'entends! Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Te. Voir !

Eiden écoutes, laisses moi expliquer, donnes moi une chance de…

Je t'ai déjà donner une seconde chance Ronald Weasley ! Je l'ai fait une fois déjà! Je t'ai excusé une fois alors que tu m'avais profondément blessé parce que je considérais que l'erreur est humaine et que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Et toi tu me poignardes dans le dos juste après et tu voudrais que je recommence à t'écouter ? Bon ne s'écrit pas avec un C Ronald tu vas devoir l'apprendre un jour où l'autre! En attendant trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre pour subir tes accès de jalousie maladive. Moi j'ai eu ma dose, je jette l'éponge ! Maintenant tu m'oublies et tu me lâche le bras! **_Maintenant !_**

_**Les deux serpentards virent alors leur ami tenté de se dégager de l'emprise du roux mais celui ci la raffermi et Draco réussi à apercevoir qu'Eiden grimmaçait alors légèrement de douleur.**_

**_Sans fut largement trop pour lui et il s'exclama d'une voix forte , coupant la phrase que le rouge et or s'apprêtait à dire:_**

T'as entendu la belette tu le lâches. _Tout de suite_!

Le rouquin leva alors la tête vers eux, sans lâcher Eiden pour autant et cracha avec hargne.

J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Malefoy ! Alors tu dégages. C'est une affaire entre moi et Eiden et personne d'autre.

C'est notre affaire à nous aussi à partir de maintenant, corrigea Blaise d'une voix glaciale, alors tu le lâches tout de suite avant qu'il ne me vienne une envie irrépressible de repeindre les murs avec ton sang de belette!

C'est ça Zambany tu me terrifie! cracha de nouveau le rouquin sans desserrer sa prise sur le jeune russe qui commençait à trembler légèrement de colère contenu ou de peur, les deux verts et argents n'auraient pu le dire, ne distinguant pas son visage mais uniquement son dos.

Eiden écoutes moi je suis vraiment desolé ; je ne le pensais pas... tenta alors de nouveau le rouquin et les deux verts et argents surent alors qu'Eiden tremblait de rage pure.

MAIS JE M'EN TAPE QUE TU L'AI PENSE OU NON ! Je m'en fou ! TU L'AS DIT CA ME SUFFIT ! ALORS POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS : TU. ME. LACHE !!!

Les murs du couloirs se mirent également à trembler alors que les cheveux du russe se soulevaient dans une brise inexistante. Draco et Blaise s'éloignèrent un peu de lui, la tension magique qui émanait du jeune brun était plus que palpable et elle aurait très certainement suffit à assommer un cheval. Les deux serpentards étaient sous le choc. Partageant leurs classes avec Eiden il savait bien évidemment qu'il était brillant mais il ne connaissaient pas encore sa réelle puissance ou sa colère semblait dévastatrice.

Ne soit pas stupide Weasley, lâches le, maintenant ! Tu vois pas que tu lui fait mal ! explosa alors Blaise à son tour.

Le préfet des griffondor sembla alors seulement réaliser à ce moment là combien sa prise sur l'avant bras d'Eiden était importante et il le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Eiden n'en demanda alors pas plus et tourna les talons pour partir loin du roux, sa colère toujours vive bien que son aura magique se calme.

Mais le manque de neurones devait être constitutif du préfet des griffy car il posa une des ses mains sur l'épaule d'Eiden pour lui dire une dernière chose.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche et dire le moindre mot, Eiden se retourna et lui assénât une gifle magistrale, laissant tout le monde sous le choc.

Approches toi encore une fois de moi, dit alors le russe d'une voix tremblante de colère, et je te jure que je te tues.

Draco et Blaise étaient complètement estomaqué alors que le rouquin se frottait la joue d'un air ahurit. Eiden n'y avait pas été de main morte car on voyait nettement l'emprunte de ses doigts s'inscrire en rouge vif sur la peau au tâches de sons de Ronald.

Blaise dut le premier à se remettre de son choc et il alla droit sur Eiden pour lui attraper la main qu'il avait toujours crispé et éviter au rouquin de subir une seconde gifle.

Draco lui regardait la scène avec les yeux rond il avait l'impression de se revoir en troisième année avec lui dans le rôle de la Belette et Hermione dans celui d'Eiden. Il se secoua mentalement aussi et siffla au rouquin de dégager tout de suite avant que Blaise ne change d'avis et ne lâche un Eiden furieux sur lui.

Le rouquin appliqua ce sage conseil et parti sans demander son reste. Draco et Blaise se

tournèrent alors vers Eiden pour lui demander ce qui s'était passer mais celui ci continua son chemin en fulminant en russe. Les deux verts et argent échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se lancer à sa suite.

OoOoO

L'histoire de la perte du contrôle légendaire de ses nerfs du jeune russe fit rapidement le tour du collège et Poudlard et les rares personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de cette incident- dont la totalité des professeurs y compris le professeur Snape- le furent au déjeuner le lendemain quand une Ginny Weasley en furie se dirigea droit sur son frère aîné et lui hurla dessus qu'il avait eu de la chance qu'Eiden se soit contenté de lui administrer une baffe- de laquelle il gardait une magnifique bleu sur la joue- car si c'était sur elle qu'il avait oser dire des horreurs pareilles sa mère l'aurait récupéré en petite morceaux pour son enterrement. A la suite de quoi elle lui avait administrer elle aussi une gifle devant tout le monde, le tout dans un silence de mort, avant de s'asseoir avec les jumeaux le plus loin possible de son frère.

Les professeur Mac Gonagal et Snape échangèrent alors un regard avant de convoquer les deux garçons chacun dans leur bureau.

Bureu du professeur Snape :

Eiden, est-ce toi qui a giflé Monsieur Weasley lui créant ce bleu ?

Le garçon acquiesça silencieusement, mais pas l'ombre d'un regret ne se lisait dans ses yeux, seulement un zest de colère.

Et je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ? … Eiden ! bien puisse ce que tu as décider de jouer la carpe et de rien je vais devoir te punir Eiden. Tu n'a rien à dire pour ta défense ? Non ? Très bien, alors j'enlève 25 point à Serpentard pour t'être battu avec un élève, tu iras en retenue avec le professeur Swaper ce soir et demain soir, je suis sur qu'elle s'aura t'occuper ! Tu m'a vraiment déçu Eiden, tu me met dans une situation très inconfortable. Alors une fois tes retenues avec le professeur Swaper faites tu viendras jusqu'au départ pour les vacances dans le bureau du consierge où tu auras l'immense privilège de nettoyer ce qu'il demandera de faire. Suis je assez clair Eiden ?

Oui professeur.

Bien, alors tu peux y aller. Mais attention mon garçon, je serai toi je filerai doux si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche encore plus, et nous aurons une explication tous les deux sur tes actes quand tu auras décider d'arrêter de faire ta tête de mule. Maintenant vas en cours et tâche de ne pas être en retard si tu ne veux pas un soir de plus en retenu avec Alexandra !

Eiden acquiesça silencieusement de nouveau et sorti du bureau de son père calmement. L'homme en noir le regard faire avec attention et ne pu retenir un soupir frustré une fois son fils reparti. Non mais vraiment, qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête encore ?

Au même moment dans le bureau du professeur Mac Gonagal.

Monsieur Weasley je veux une explication et je la veux tout de suite ! Puis je savoir la raison pour laquelle l'élève le plus calme de l'école a perdu ses nerfs et vous a gifler ? Et pourquoi si j'en crois les propos de votre sœur tout à l'heure cela n'est que légitime et encore gentil en comparaison de vos actes?

J'ai … J'ai insulté Eiden professeur alors que je me disputait avec Hermione et il a surpris notre conversation… Enfin une partie.

Le professeur Mac Gonagal lui lança un regard interrogateur qui le força a continuer.

Eiden n'a pas dû entendre al fin de notre conversation avec Hermione car elle m'avait montrer à quel point j'avais tord.

Et quand cette conversation a t elle eu lieu Mr Weasley.

Au début du mois de Novembre professeur.

Minerva ne dit rien mais les pièces d'un puzzle complexe se mettait en place dans sa tête. Cependant elle ne comprenait pas encore tout :

Si c'était il y a un mois, pourquoi est ce que Monsieur Snape vous a frappé hier ?

Et bien, nous nous sommes croisé dans un couloir, mais quand il m'a vu il a fait demi tour. Je ne savait pas qu'il avait surpris notre conversation car il n'avait rien laisser entendre depuis ce jour là. Alors je l'ai rattraper et je lui ai demander pourquoi il était aussi distant. Il m'a envoyer sur les roses mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi alors j'ai insisté et… Et il m'a appris qu'il nous avait entendu et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir. Je voulais lui expliquer que j'étais vraiment désolé et qu'il ne savait pas tout mais il ne voulait pas m'entendre. Et là dessus Malefoy et Zambany sont arrivé et m'ont ordonné de le lâcher.

De la lâcher ? interrompit Minerva

Oui professeur, je lui tenait le bras pour qu'il m'écoute…

Et ensuite ?

Ensuite je me suis disputer un peu avec les deux autres et j'ai lâcher Eiden quand je me suis rendu compte que je lui faisais mal au bras, bien qu'il ne le dise pas. Il a voulu s'en aller et j'ai tenté encore une fois de lui parler et … et c'est là qu'il m'a giflé professeur…

Parce que ? demanda Minerva qui sentait que le rouquin lui cachait encore quelque chose.

Parce que je lui ai posé une main sur l'épaule alors qu'il m'avait ordonné de le laisser tranquille… reconnu Ron.

Minerva se frotta légèrement les tempes.

Monsieur Weasley, dois je comprendre que si ce jeune homme a été renfermé sur lui même et éloigné de tout le monde pendant plus d'un mois et qu'il vous a giflé c'est entièrement _votre _défaut ?

Oui professeur… reconnu Ron d'une voix penaude bien qu'il ait été choqué par le début de la phrase de sa directrice de maison. Eiden s'était éloigné de tout le monde à cause de lui ?

_Et puis je savoir au juste à quoi vous avez pensé en insultant le seul serpentard que Poudlard ait connu depuis son ouverture qui se lie d'amitié et soit gentil avec tous les élèves des autres maison_

La professeur nota que son élève se tassait sur lui même devant sa colère.

De quoi l'avait vous insulté Monsieur Weasley ?

….

De QUOI ?

OoOoO

Sévérus ? demanda alors le professeur Mac Gonagal en trouvant –enfin- son collègue dans la salle des professeurs aux alentours de 21 heures ce soit là.

Minerva.

As tu réussi à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire entre Eiden et Monsieur Weasley ?

A vrai dire non Minerva, Eiden a reconnu ses actes mais n'a pas voulu les justifier. Mais j'ose espérer qu'il retiendra la leçon.

Tu l'a punni ?

Bien sur, pour qui tu me prends ! Il est intolérable qu'un élève en frappe un autre qu'il soit de ma maison ou mon fils n'y change rien. Eiden a écopé de deux retenues avec le professeur Swaper, il doit y être en ce moment d'ailleurs, de 25points en moins et du reste de ses soirées jusqu'aux vacances en retenue avec Rusard.

Minerva se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche livide.

Tout… _tout ça_ ? demanda t elle d'une voix blanche.

Oui.

Minerva se retint de pousser un gémissement de frustration. Il était intolérable qu'un élève en taper un autre d'accord mais si c'était pour se défendre la punition devait être moins lourde. Son collègue n'avait pas simplement puni Eiden, il lui avait donné une punition exemplaire et la seule raison à ça était, elle en était sure, parce qu'il était le fils d'un professeur. Une punition légère aurait paru injuste aux autres élèves, et Sévérus ne voulait certainement pas qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme envers son propre fils, il avait donc était très sévère… Trop sévère même. Et du coup la punition là était vraiment très injuste pour le garçon.

N'y aurait il pas moyen que tu l'a diminue un peu ? demanda t elle alors.

Et puis quoi encore ! s'exclama le maître des potions en se tournant cers elle. Eiden s'est battu et il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, alors il est ors de question que j'allège sa punition ! Encore il aurait une excuse pour ce geste…

Il en a une, coupa Minerva d'un ton défaitiste, et une bonne.

Seulement il ne ma l'a pas donné, alors quelle qu'elle soit, il fera sa punition jusqu'à bout, point barre.

Minerva n'insista pas, sachant qu'elle ne ferait qu'énerver le professeur de potion et empirer les choses pour le jeune garçon. S'il ne s'était pas confié à son père c'est qu'il devait avoir une raison pour ça, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais elle se sentait mal, infiniment mal au fond d'elle même. Et tellement injuste envers ce garçon. Qui n'aurait pas réagit comme lui si une personne qu'on considérait comme son ami vous traiter comme la pire des putains dans votre dos et faisait comme si de rien n'était après ça ? … Non, Miss Weasley avait raison, Ronald avait eu beaucoup de chance que le jeune homme se soit contenté d'une gifle, à sa place beaucoup aurait vraiment chercher à faire mal au roux. Et lui ne l'avait _que _giflé et encore _parce que le préfet des griffondor refusait de le laisser partir._

Minerva avait elle aussi enlevé des point au rouquin, beaucoup de point, près de 100, et elle l'avait mit en retenu avec Rusard pour une soirée. Mais sa punition, déjà sévère, n'était rien du tout en comparaison de celle que le fils de son collègue et ami avait à subir lui. c'était vraiment de l'injustice pure.

Elle retourna dans son bureau complètement démoralisée. Elle ne comprenait pas le manque de rébellion du jeune russe face à cette situation, vraiment pas.

Le lendemain à la fin de son cours de métamorphose, elle demanda au jeune Snape de rester.

Celui ci s'exécuta docilement, avec ce calme qui le caractérisait toujours.

Eiden, dit elle alors doucement. Puis je voir votre avant bras droit s'il vous plait.

Le garçon la regarda curieusement puis remonta sa manche comme elle le lui avait demander.

Minerva retint une exclamation de stupeur quand elle vit la marque noire qui entourait le bras du garçon là où son camarade l'avait retenu. La bleu sur la joue du rouquin était parti depuis longtemps lui, grâce aux soins de Pompom, tandis qu'Eiden continuait certainement à souffrir de cette ecchymose là.

Eiden, j'aimerai comprendre. Dit alors Minerva doucement. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas montré ça à votre père et pourquoi ne lui avez vous pas raconté le fin mot de l'histoire ? Votre punition aurez été moins importante si votre père savait comment Mr Weasley vous a traité…

Le jeune russe se contenta d'hausser les épaule, fataliste.

Eiden, vous tenez donc tant que ça à être puni alors que _vous êtes_ la victime réelle ?

Le garçon sembla offensé par sa phrase.

Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça, dit il d'une voix froide de colère contre lui même.

C'est vrai, vous n'aviez pas à frapper Monsieur Weasley, admit la professeur de métmorphose. Mais il n'avait pas à vous retenir contre votre gré ni à vous insulté comme il l'a fait non plus. Vous devriez être puni certes mais pas autant, cette punition là n'est pas _juste._

Elle l'est, contra le garçon.

Minerva ne comprenait plus rien.

Eiden, vous êtes sévère avec vous même vous ne croyez pas ?

Non, je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi sinon je ne vaux pas mieux que _lui_, répondit le garçon d'un ton déterminé. …… **Sinon je ne vaux pas mieux que mon oncle**, rajouta t il en russe sans que Minerva ne saisisse le sens de cette phrase.

La professeur de métamorphose le laissa alors regagner son cours suivant après lui avoir donné un mot d'excuse pour son retard.

Ce garçon était vraiment sévère avec lui même, et cela l'inquiétait et la dérangeait sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre le raisonnement du garçon. Bien sur elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas s'abaisser au niveau du jeune Mr Weasley qui l'avait blessé mais tout de même de là à être puni tous les soirs pendant 15 jours !

Minerva se secoua mentalement et alla donner son prochain cours de toute façons elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Les derniers jours de cours se déroulèrent ainsi, les élèves amassant des quantité de devoir astronomique pour les vacances, serpentards gagnant le match contre serdaigle et donnant une fête jusque tard dans la nuit, fête à laquelle n'assista pas Eiden puisqu'il finissait son dernier soir de corvées avec Rusard. Et avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de la réaliser ; les élèves quittaient le château par le Poudlard express et les calèches pour une période de trois semaines…

* * *

**Dernier petit bonus de fin d'année : les deux prochains chapitre traiterons de Noël tandis que le troisième commencera la nouvelle année et devrait couvrir le mois de janvier et peut être celui du début février. Et il y aura à coup sur, un chapitre spécial pour la St valentin.**

**Voilà bisous à toutes et à tous et à bientôt.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Blabla de l'auteure : Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Et oui après quelques temps de vacances surchargées je vous poste enfin le chapitre suivant. Comme promis il aborde la première partie des vacances de Noël nous y découvrons l' « amie » chez qui à été Eiden ; le retour au bercail des Weasley et de Draco, les « vacances » agité de Sev et tout et tout. **

**La semaine prochaines vous verrez la fin des vacances, les cadeaux de Noël et le retour d'Eiden chez son père avec un début d'amélioration de leur relation…**

**_Echizen D Luffy_****tu voulais un chapitre « soyons cool avec Eiden » tu es servi !!! Joyeux Noël en retard ! LOL**

**Sinon une excellente année 2007 à vous tous et toutes et à très bientôt.**

**Bisous je vous aime !

* * *

**

Molly attendait patiemment sur le quai de la gare l'arrivée du train qui devait ramener ses enfants à la maison. Elle était venue un peu en avance comme de coutume car elle n'aimait pas l'idée que la chaire de sa chaire se retrouve livrée seule dans ce monde hostile sans personne même pour une seule minute. Le Poudlard Express entra en gara et quelques secondes plus tard les portes du train s'ouvrirent déversant le flot d'élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances. Ils étaient assez nombreux cette année, nul doute que la guerre était dans tous les esprits et que tous les enfants sorciers de Poudlard qui le pouvait avaient souhaité passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec leurs proches. La mère de famille regarda attendrit tous ces enfants et adolescents qui se donnaient des étreintes avant de partir, qui sortaient en riant du train, traînant avec eux leurs lourdes valises, chats, hiboux ou rares crapauds. Enfin, sa fille apparu et se précipita vers elle avec un grand sourire et tous ses bagages.

Ginny, ma chérie comment vas tu ? demanda alors la mère de famille en l'embrassant. Je suis si contente que vous passiez les fêtes avec nous cette année!

ça va maman, ça va. Et toi ? Je suis si contente de te voir. je suis contente de rentrer à la maison aussi.

Bon il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver tes frères...

J'ai vu Fred et Georges il disent au revoir à Lee, Angélina, Alicia et Kat', ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Avant que Molly ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix féminine derrière sa fille cria : GIN!!!

La rouquine fit volte face et hurla dans le retour : MAGGYE!!!

Molly ne dit rien mais un sourire amusé franchit ses lèvres quand elle vit sa benjamine courir vers son amie et les deux jeune fille se sauter dans les bras en gloussant. les jumeaux apparurent alors à leur tour dans son champs de vision en grande discussion avec leurs amis comme le lui avait dit Ginny quelques secondes plus tôt. Et un peu plus loin, Ron descendu également du train ave Hermione et le jeune -et maladroit- Longdubat. Finalement ses enfants revinrent vers elle avec Hermione alors que le quai se vidait peu à peu de ses occupants, chaque enfant partant seuls ou en groupe avec au moins un adulte. Très peu d'adolescents s'éloignaient du quai seuls. Molly ne put d'ailleurs qu'en voir deux : une jeune fille blonde d'environ 17 ans - donc majeur légalement- et un autre adolescent aux très longs cheveux noirs qui ne devaient pas dépasser les 14 ans vu sa petite taille. Mrs Weasley fut sorti de ses observations par le retour de Ginny et l'arriver des autres.

Bonjour Maman! dirent les trois garçons.

Bonjours Mrs Weasley! dit poliment Hermione.

Bonjours mes chéris, oh et Hermione, ma belle, appelles moi Molly je te pries. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît toutes les deux!

Hermione rougit en répondant un timide "Oui Molly".

Ils passèrent tous la barrière magique et la mère de famille aperçu de nouveau la jeune file blonde qu'elle avait cru partir seul dans les bras de ses parents. Elle se senti soulagé sans qu'elle ne connaisse cette enfant pour autant. Il n'était pas prudent de laisser n'importe quel jeune sorcier seul dans un monde en guerre. Molly regarda autour d'elle avec attention, espérant intérieurement revoir le petit brun avec un adulte mais elle ne pu l'apercevoir, il avait déjà disparu. Molly secoua la tête pour se re-concentrer sur le présent et ses enfants alors qu'Hermione se jetai à son tour dans les bras de ses parents qui venaient d'arriver. La mère de famille les salua alors poliment avant d'entraîner sa petite troupe vers la maison avec un sourire heureux. Ses enfants rentrant à la maison pour les vacances de Noël pour la première fois depuis leurs entrées à Poudlard.

OoOoO

Sévérus regarda les calèches de Poudlard revenir au château maintenant vide d »'un air morne avant de se diriger de nouveaux vers ses quartiers d'un pas lent pour faire un peu de rangement et préparer ses affaires pour les temps à venir, temps qui promettaient d'être longs et épuisants.

Après 20 minutes de rangement, ses doigts se posèrent sur quelque chose de froid caché sous la bibliothèque. Il tira la chose en question vers lui et poussa un soupir d'impuissance en voyant le papier bleu nuit. Il avait complètement oublié de donner son cadeau de noël à Eiden avant qu'il ne parte et maintenant il était trop tard pour le faire, il faudrait qu'il lui hiboute. Sévérus attrapa le petit paquet et se laissa tomber sur son canapé avec un soupir de lassitude. Il espérait vraiment qu'il avait prit la bonne décision en laissant son fils partir loin de lui pour les vacances.

OoOoO

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, dans sa chambre, avec un soupir d'ennui. Le Manoir Malefoy… Il n'y était de retour que depuis 20 minutes et il s'ennuyait déjà. Il regrettait déjà sa décision de rentrer au Manoir familial pour le vacances… Bon d'accord ce n'était pas vraiment sa décision non plus. N'empêche qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort dans cette immense demeure, trop grande, trop froide, trop vide et indubitablement trop calme. Son voyage ne train du retour de Poudlard lui manquait il lui paraissait bien trop rapide maintenant qu'il était ici.

Flash Back

Il s'était assis dans leur compartiment habituel avec Blaise et Pansy mais contrairement à d'habitude, cette fois ci pour la première fois depuis qu'ils allaient au collège, ils étaient quatre dans le wagon et non plus trois. Eiden était venu avec eux. Théodore était parti rejoindre sa petite copine ( une serdaigle de 4ème année) et Crabbe et Goyle restaient au château pour les vacances, et de toutes façons il ne voulait pas les voir donc il ne les regrettait pas le moins du monde.

Blaise et Pansy furent déchaînés pendant tous les trajet, enchaînant les blague salaces, potins, anecdotes loufoques et histoires stupides. Draco riait de bon cœur de les voir faire les trois quarts du temps et le reste il le passait à regarder par la fenêtre ou à observer Eiden du coin de l'œil. Le russe restait identique à lui même : calme e réservé, en fait il faisait tellement peu de bruit que s'il n'y avait pas eu de lumière on aurait pas su qu'il était là. Il ne prettait aucune attention au décors mais était plongé dans un étrange livre dont la couverture ne disait absolument rien à Draco et notait des choses sur un morceau de parchemin posé sur ses genoux de temps à autre dans son langage maternelle. Puis quand il eut fini, il regarda par la vitre d'un air fatigué après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires dans le sac de voyage léger qu'il avait avec lui. Draco savait que contrairement à lui et à tous les élèves rentrant chez eux pour les vacances , Eiden n'avait emmener que le strict minimum et que le reste de ses affaires avait été déplacer dans les quartiers de son père, endroit sur où personne ne viendrait fouiller.

Le voyage se déroula comme un rêve et à peine arrivé en gare Eiden les avait tous saluer avec un sourire, leur souhaitant d'excellentes vacances avant de partir rapidement sans aucune escorte.

Fin Flash Back

Draco s'était longuement interrogé sur le fait que le fils de son parrain ne passe pas ses premières vacances avec son père mais préfère repartir dieu sait où pendant les congés. En plus les fêtes de Noël devaient traditionnellement se passer en famille non ? Mais le blond n'avait pas oser interroger son ami sur ceci car il restait quelqu'un de très très secret même après 4 mois de cohabitation avec eux ( ils ne connaissaient toujours pas ses goûts alimentaires, culturels…) et qu'après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Blaise et lui avaient cependant tenu l'engagement qu'ils s'étaient fait après le malaise de leur ami et il l'avaient gardé à l'œil très attentivement. Ils avaient ainsi pu constater à quel point le brun mangeait et dormait peu et mal et la fatigue qu'il commençait à accumuler doucement mais sûrement. Eiden était aussi resté plutôt éloigné d'eux mais ils comprenaient maintenant que cela devait être une des conséquences de son altercation avec la Belette et qu'ils ne devaient pas le prendre particulièrement. Eiden avait certainement besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre et il leur reparlerait comme avant après ce lapse de temps. Draco avait aussi compris en observant son camarade de classe que celui ci avait une sorte d'inexplicable répugnance vis à vis de la nourriture (et que cela expliquait le fait qu'il mange peu, à moins que ce n'en soit une conséquence directe), mais aussi que malgré tout Eiden se forçait à manger un certaine quantité de nourriture à chaque repas ; certainement pour éviter de faire un nouveau malaise.

Draco sorti de ses pensées en entendant sa mère lui hurler de descendre manger. Il sorti de sa chambre avec un soupir : Vacances mortelles en perspectives !

OoOoO

Après avoir prit le Poudlard Express pour arriver à Londres, il avait dû attrapé un métro pour se rendre au terminal des bus, de là il avait acheté un billet pour Windsor, d'où il avait quitté l'Angleterre en avion pour atteindre la capitale russe, déjà sous la neige. Enfin il avait repris un train qui menait de la capitale à de Gorno-Altaïsk ; petite ville près de Biisk, Oust-Kamersgonsk et Novokouznotsk.(1). Eiden descendit donc de ce dernier moyen de transport, fatigué par son voyage de près de 24 heures entre les attentes et les changements de transports et soulagé d'être enfin arrivé.

A peine le jeune garçon posa t il un orteil dans le hall de la gare de Gorno-Altaïsk qu'il senti quelqu'un lui sauter dans les bras.

**Oh Zack-En (2) tu m'as trop, trop manqué !** s'exclama alors la voix joyeuse de Mayuska et le jeune garçon ne put retenir un sourire devant cet enthousiasme. Il rendit son étreinte à la jeune fille avant de la lâcher et de s'éloigner un peu d'elle pour la regarder. Il ne put retenir ses yeux de monter au ciel et un léger sourire amusé s'étirer sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'encore une fois la jeune fille était habillé d'une manière disons _provocante_.

La jeune fille faisait la même taille que lui à peu de chose près. Elle revêtait une jupe qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse, noire et fendue sur un côté ; un espèce de haut rouge bordeaux mêlant le style bustier à celui d'un haut asymétrique et des bottes noires en cuir lui arrivant sous les genoux finissaient sa parure. Elle portait également un long manteau en fourrure brune qui était grand ouvert et ne la protégeait donc absolument pas du froid ; un espèce de béret marron en laine et une longue écharpe chocolat. Ses cheveux caramel lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et dessinaient de larges boucles aux reflets chatoyants. Enfin un trait de crayon noir soulignait ses yeux verts clairs et du gloss recouvrait ses lèvres. La jeune fille était sans nul doute très jolie et d'ailleurs de nombreux voyageurs s'arrêtaient un instant pour observer le couple légèrement surnaturel qu'ils formaient tous les deux au milieu de ce hall de gare.

Eiden était habillé simplement comme à son habitude : un jean noir, une chemise bleu nuit et une veste en daim noir assez chaude composaient sa garde robe tandis que ses rangers étaient à ses pieds. Il avait profité d'une heure de pause obligatoire entre son avion et son train pour effectuer un rapide sort de scellé sur ses cheveux qui semblaient maintenant être coupés courts. Le jeune garçon avait fait ce sort uniquement pour la durée du trajet, car ayant déjà pris le train en Russie, il n'avait pas trop envie de se faire mettre une main aux fesses à chaque fois qu'il traversait un wagon juste parce qu'avec son allure efféminée les rustres pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit de le peloter.

Mayushka regardait d'ailleurs ses cheveux courts avec de grands yeux et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne se mette a lui faire une scène genre **« Oh mon Dieu Zack-En mais qu'est ce que t'a fait à tes si beaux cheveux et blablabla et blablabla »**. Son clin d'œil fut d'ailleurs parfaitement interprété puisse que la jeune fille éclata d'un rire franchement amusé avant de le guider doucement par la main vers la sortie de la gare emplie de voyageurs en partance. Le long du chemin qui les menaient à la sortie, Eiden repensa à ce lien si particulier qui l'unissait à la jeune russe qui était devenue sa jumelle, sa moitié, aussi bien dans son cœur que dans son sang.

Flash Back

Mayuska et lui s'étaient rencontrer à l'orphelinat quand il était arrivé en Russie début août et une sorte d'inexplicable alchimie s'était créée entre eux deux tout de suite. Bien que le jeune garçon se soit tenu en retrait de tous et tout le monde ; Mayushka avait été la première a avoir réussi à l'apprivoiser et ce dans des délais très courts. Eiden et Mayuska s'étaient alors très rapidement considéré comme des frères et sœurs, pas comme des amis ou meilleurs amis non, tout de suite comme les membres d'une même famille. Et, en discutant, tous les deux s'étaient découvert des histoires similaires et des points communs. Le premier d'entre eux étaient qu'ils étaient nés tous les deux le même jour de la même année.

L'histoire de Mayushka avant d'arriver à l'orphelinat était aussi chaotique que celle d'Eiden.

Son père était décédé quand elle était toute petite, à peine trois ans, et elle ne se rappelait pas du tout de lui. Sa mère, Sophia, s'était remariée un ans et demi à peine après le décès de son époux et cela avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa courte vie.

Le beau père de la jeune fille était en effet un homme stricte, aux tendances alcooliques et violent : il battait autant sa femme que sa belle fille qui lui servait d'esclave personnelle un peu à la manière dont les Dursley s'étaient toujours servi d'Eiden. Un jour, quand Mayuska avait 13 ans, alors que l'homme avait encore trop bu, il s'était disputer avec sa femme et l'avait accidentellement poussé dans les escaliers. Celle ci s'était alors fracassé la tête contre les marches en béton brut et elle était morte avant d'avoir atteint la dernière marche dans sa chute.

Comme la mère de la jeune fille n'avait jamais prit le temps de faire signer des papiers d'adoption pour Mayushka à son beau père, celle ci avait été retirée de sa garde immédiatement et placée dans ce petit orphelinat dans lequel elle vivait depuis presque deux ans. La jeune russe avait eu de la chance dans son malheur et elle en était consciente : son beau père l'avait complètement oubliée après la mort de sa femme et n'avait donc pas chercher à récupérer sa garde là où quelques pots de vins auraient sans nul doute suffits. Mayuska avait ainsi pu finir de grandir loin de cet homme qui était plus proche d'une brute que d'autre chose et avait trouvé à l'orphelinat une vie plus équilibrée que celle qu'elle menait avant, bien qu'elle soit tout de même difficile

Eiden avait eu la connaissance de son passé quand un jour totalement par hasard, alors qu'il ne s'était encore lié avec personne, la jeune fille avait aperçu les balafres dans son dos qui méritaient encore quelques soins à cause de leur côté recent. Elle avait alors tout de suite compris que lui aussi avait été un enfant battu mais que contrairement à elle, il en portait des stigmates sur sa peau. C'était cette vision qui l'avait poussé à essayer de briser la carapace du jeune garçon timide et réservé qu'était Eiden et ils avaient alors échangé leur histoire respective l'un à l'autre.

Ainsi ils étaient devenus proches comme les deux doigts de la main, et tous les enfants de l'orphelinat parlaient d'ailleurs d'eux comme des jumeaux. Car l'amour qui liait Eiden et Mayushka était l'amour d'un frère pour une sœur et d'une sœur pour son frère. Tous les deux avaient développé un instinct très protecteurs envers l'autre. La jeune russe ne supportait pas qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit à son frère et Eiden perdait son calme légendaire si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à sa moitié.

Eiden avait fini par confier son statu de sorcier à la jeune fille début septembre. Elle avait été choqué sur le coup mais ne l'avait pas rejeté pour un rouble, au contraire, à yeux de la jeune moldue, cette magie était une autre raison de protéger son frère car c'était son statu de magicien avant tout qui lui avait valu la haine de _sa propre famille_ et le fait que son gardien l'avait battu jusqu'au quasi décès. Elle n'avait pas non plus été gênée le moins du monde de son homosexualité, argumentant qu'ainsi il ne lui reprocherait pas de mater les beaux mecs, ce qui avait fait éclaté de rire le garçon. Pour Mayushka Eiden était son frère point barre. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était lui et pas pour autre chose. Elle acceptait toutes ses facettes comme lui acceptait parfaitement son côté bourrue et provocante quand elle s'y mettait. Eiden et Mayushka étaient en quelque sorte des âmes sœurs, au premier sens du mots. Leurs deux âmes étaient liés par le même passé, la même souffrance commune et tels deux jumeaux, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre comme un négatif et sa photo. Ils étaient un frère et une sœur nés de parents différents, à deux endroits de la terre différent le même jour de la même année, n'ayant pas grandit ensemble mais partageant tout et se comprenant d'un simple regard comme de vrai jumeaux.

Eiden savait cependant qu'il allait devoir repartir et laissé sa sœur derrière lui lui brisait le cœur. Il avait constater lui même que la vie à l'orphelinat n'était pas toujours rose et même si elle avait été idilique, les deux adolescents formaient une famille à eux deux et laissé sa sœur derrière lui revenait à laissé une partie de son âme en Russie. Alors il lui avait proposé d'officialiser en quelque sorte ce lien qu'ils possédaient déjà et tout deux étaient devenus frère et sœur de sang grâce à un rituel magique hérité des Indiens d'amérique. Rituel qu'il avait découvert dans un livre de Poudlard l'année précédente quand il cherchait des contres sorts pour la troisième tâche.

La jeune fille s'était empressé d'accepter et le mélange de leur sang dans le rituel avait eu des conséquences diverses et pas toujours attendu. Maintenant aux yeux de la lois magique universelle, ils étaient considérés réellement comme des frère et sœur puisqu'ils avaient mélangé leur sang dans un rituel de fraternité (il existait aussi d'autre rituels d'amour à différent niveau par exemple). Pour ce faire, ils avaient dû entre autres choses créer un tatouage qui représente parfaitement leur lie comme ils le voyaient et c'était ce dessin qu'Eiden avait d'inscrit sur la hanche et Mayushka sur l'intérieure de sa cheville gauche. La rune représentait parfaitement leur union à eux deux malgré leur douleur respective, par cette douleur qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux dans leurs enfance et qui les mettaient sur le même plan quand à leurs relations par rapport aux autres, à leur nature d'enfants battus. C'était la jeune fille qui avait aussi eut l'idée d'associé leur initiales à tout les deux dans le tatouage.

Mais, suite à ce lien, comme Eiden était un sorcier hybride ( bien qu'il ne le sache pas à l'époque) son sang était plus concentré en magie que celui d'un sorcier normal, ainsi il avait sans le vouloir transféré une partie de son affinité avec la magie à Mayushka. Oh la jeune russe aurait été incapable de manier une baguette magique bien sur ! Ni d'entrer dans une école du type de Poudlard, du moins pour l'instant avec la faible quantité de pouvoir qu'Eiden lui avait transmis par inadvertance ; seulement elle était maintenant capable de sentir les auras magiques des gens et se sentait plus en communion avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Depuis le retour en Angleterre d'Eiden, les jumeaux s'étaient envoyé des lettres quasi quotidienne ; mais comme il y avait un décalage de 15 heures entre Poudlard et Gorno-Altaïsk., sans compter la distance importante entre les deux endroits, les lettres arrivaient toujours à Poudlard de nuit ou en tout début de journée, aux alentours de 3 ou 4 heures du matin.

Cela ne gênait pas Eiden, bien au contraire, puisqu'ainsi personne n'avait pu remarquer qu'il suivait une correspondance assidue, même son père, et cela lui évitait de devoir parler de son jardin secret aux autres élèves. Il était maintenant certain que ses amis serpentard ne lui poserait pas de questions, ils avaient toujours respecté son besoin d'intimité très fort jusque là. En revanche Eiden connaissait ses amis de griffondor –enfin il avait cru les connaître- et il était certain que ceux ci lui auraient posé des tas de questions auxquels il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

Eiden n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'un jour il lui faudrait rendre compte de cette situation au moins à son père, puisque Mayushka était en quelque sorte sa belle fille maintenant et qu'elle était la sœur jumelle du jeune sorcier devant la loi. Cependant il ne savait pas comment son père allait réagir et ne voulait pas caser cette harmonie qu'il vivait avec Mayushka pour le moment parce qu'on l'obligerait peut être à choisir entre son père et sa sœur. Car bien que ses relations ne soient pas au beau fixe avec le maître des potions, il avait envie et besoin de lui laisser une chance. Après tout l'homme l'avait laissé revenir ici alors que rien n'était censé l'y retenir sans lui poser milles et une questions.

Bien sur il l'avait aussi mit en retenue les deux dernières semaines de cours pour avoir giflé Ron, mais il avait mérité cette punition de toutes façons. Il n'avait pas à frapper les autres, il n'était pas son oncle que diable et c'est lui et uniquement lui qui avait voulu garder le silence sur ce que lui avait dit le rouquin pour le mettre dans un état de nerfs pareil, s'enlevant les excuses qui auraient pu alléger sa punition comme le lui avait dit le professeur Mac Gonagal alors…

Fin Flash back

Eiden fut ramené à la réalité par un coup de vent glacial sur ses joues. Il était maintenant en Russie et dans le village de Gorno-Altaïsk, qui se situait sur un haut plateau montagneux, en hiver les températures descendaient à –40 voir –50°C.

**Tu as l'air dans la lune Zack-En ! **lui fit alors remarquer Mayuska en remontant la fermeture de son manteau en fourrure.

**Hum ? Oh non ça va, ça doit être la fatigue du voyage. Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va.**

**Ouai. Aller viens on va prendre un café et ensuite on ira chercher un hôtel pour les trois prochains jours, ça te vas ?**

**Très bien, allons y Macha.**

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire étincelant et tous les deux se rendirent dans le café le plus proche pour se réchauffer un peu et pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Ils entrèrent dans un café miteux qui s'appelait le « Café de la gare ». Nom ô combien original, comme le souligna Mayushka d'un air sarcastique, faisant rire doucement son jumeau.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans un coin tranquille de la salle et Eiden commanda deux cafés au serveur qui en profita pour dévorer sa sœur des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Eiden lui écrase le pied « par inadvertance » bien sur, et cette fois ci ce fut Mayushka qui rit sous cape.

**Alors**, demanda Macha ayant trempé ses lèvres dans son bol de café, **as tu fini par casser la gueule à ce connard de rouquin ? **

Eiden mit une main apaisante sur celle de Mayushka, il savait qu'elle avait été rongé d'apprendre cette histoire au moins autant que lui et surtout elle rageait de ne pas avoir été à Poudlard pour pouvoir mettre son poing dans la figure du roux.

Eiden lui raconta alors les événements des dernières semaines de cours, notamment son altercation avec Ronald et sa punition en retour. Macha tiqua légèrement quand il affirma l'avoir pleinement méritée mais ne releva pas, se mettant aisément dans la tête de son frangin. Elle même avait été très récalcitrante à faire usage de sa force brute pendant plusieurs mois après avoir vu son beau père provoquer la mort de sa mère à la suite de coups. Et elle n'ignorait pas qu'Eiden avait faillit perdre lui même la vie à cause de coups. Mais elle savait aussi –et espérait- qu'Eiden passerait au dessus de ça aussi prochainement.

**Et ton père n'a toujours pas découvert d'autres couleur que le noir ?** demanda t elle ensuite d'un ton sarcastique pour changer de sujet et alléger un peu l'ambiance devenue pesante.

**Non.**

**Ce type est désespérant !** s'exclama alors la jeune fille d'un air dramatique, faisant sourire son frère.

Elle avait aperçu Sévérus quand il était venu récupérer Eiden à l'orphelinat et le fait qu'il soit habillé constamment en noir était un sujet sur lequel ils déliraient beaucoup avec son frère, enfin surtout elle. Elle adorait imaginer des assortiments de vêtements plus colorés les uns que les autres que pourrait porter le maître des potions de Poudlard, et surtout elle adorait entendre son frère être plié de rire pendant plusieurs minutes en visualisant son père en tutu rose et haut violet à rayures roses par exemple. Le rire d'Eiden lui réchauffait toujours le cœur comme si on y avait placé soudainement une flamme, sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'il était rare de voir Eiden rire vraiment c'est derniers temps, peut être à cause de sa sonorité particulière.

**As tu déjà une idée de cadeaux de Noël pour lui ?** demanda t elle alors avec une lueur tout à fait serpentardesque dans les yeux.

**Non pourquoi**

**Super quand nous irons à Moscou faire les courses en fin de semaine, je t'emmènerai dans une super boutique _choux à souhait_ où tu pourras lui acheter un magnifique pyjama en moere rose** !

Le résultat espéré ne se fit pas attendre Eiden éclata de rire en lui lançant un regard du genre « T'es complètement cinglée ». Elle feignit l'innocence totale, ce qui renforça l'hilarité de son jumeau qui manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse.

Quand il réussit enfin à se calmer il lui dit avec un grand sourire

**Tu m'as manqué**

**Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?** remarqua t elle en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

**Peut être**, lui répondit Eiden taquin.

**Ah bah merci, c'est gentil** ! continua t elle dans son rôle de martyre.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants en silence, Eiden avec son regard taquin et un sourire espiègle et Macha tentant de rester le plus crédible possible avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux, n'y tenant plus.

Ils sortirent du café quelques instants plus tard, Mayushka délirant toujours sur les cadeaux idéals selon elle pour le père d'Eiden tandis que celui ci contrait ses argument un par un avec un solennel et un sérieux complètement feint. Il se sentait vraiment rentré à la maison, chez lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel du village, une baraque branlante et mité, mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal pour tout dire. Au moins il était dans leur moyen. Après avoir loué une chambre pour les trois prochains jours ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le village tout en discutant avant de rentrer deux heures plus tard. A cause de son retard de sommeil important, Eiden s'endormit à peine rentré de leur excursion sous le regard attendrit de sa sœur qui s'installa à ses côté avec un des livres de magie d'Eiden pour passer le temps sans le réveiller.

OoOoO

Sévérus arriva au Qg de l'Ordre en dernier en cette soirée du 22 décembre, il revenait tout juste d'une réunion chez les mangemorts et devait maintenant assister à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme il s'en était douté, son emploi du temps pendant ses "vacances" était plus que surchargé avec son rôle d'agent double. Il se devait d'assister à toutes les réunions des mangemorts et également à toutes celle de l'Ordre du Phénix et quand il lui restait le temps entre deux rapports ou missions pour un camp ou bien l'autre, il fallait qu'il corrige les copies que lui avaient remis ses élèves avant les vacances, qu'il prépare les sujets des prochains examens et cours... Bref il n'avait pas une seconde a lui et quand par miracle il en trouvait une il s'en servait pour dormir. Le maître des potions de Poudlard se louait donc d'avoir permis à Eiden de partir de son côté en vacances car lui-même n'aurait pas eu un seul instant à lui consacrer. Mais, malgré qu'il sache que la situation était au mieux aux vues des circonstances actuelles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste en pensant qu'il ne passerait pas son 1er Noël avec son fils depuis qu'il avait découvert son existence. Bien sur à l'age d'Eiden la magie de Noël à proprement parlé ( les contes, le sapin, le père Noël...) n'importait plus mais il aurait tout de même préférer passer les fêtes de fin d'années avec son enfant. Alors, il espérait au moins qu'Eiden passait de bonnes vacances et réussissait à faire le tri dans sa vie et à se reconstruire un peu. Il espérait aussi fortement qu'il se nourrissait correctement et qu'il n'allait pas retrouver un tas d'os à la place du jeune homme à la rentrée. Car si Eiden mettait un temps relativement important à reprendre du poids, il ne lui en fallait que très peu pour en perdre: Il suffisait de le laisser se nourrir à coups de lance pierre et avec son appétit de moineau (quand il existait) pour que le garçon fonde comme neige au soleil. Mais Sévérus savait aussi qu'il avait dit à son fils qu'il allait faire des efforts pour lui faire confiance alors il tiendrait cette promesse et s'efforcerait de ne pas lui sauter dessus à peine arrivé pour vérifier son poids et le gaver comme une oie.

Quelque part Sévérus avait donc hâte d'être à la rentrée pour plusieurs raisons : son épuisement total lié à son rôle dans cette guerre, pour revoir son fils, et aussi pour avoir enfin les résultats des examens approfondis que devait effectuer Pompom pendant les vacances sur des échantillons de sangs de son enfant pour déterminer la véritable raison de son malaise et y trouver une solution avant que celui ci ne se réitère encore.

Sévérus sorti de ses pensées en entrant dans la cuisine où se déroulaient toujours les réunions de l'ordre du phénix, dans la Noble et Très Ancienne maison des Black que l'animagus avait laissé à leur disposition. En parlant du chien, Sirius Black, animagus non déclarer, évader d'Azkaban, accuser de meurtres multiples sans fondements et accessoirement parrain de son fils, était déjà assis autour de la table, l'air fatigué et le tient pâle. Visiblement l'homme venait de revenir de sa mission, celle là même qui l'avait empêché de reprendre contact avec Eiden jusqu'ici. Sévérus le salua poliment et se laissa tombé sur la chaise à côté de lui, tout aussi exténuer.

Alors cette mission ? demanda l'homme en noir pour lancer la conversation

Enfin terminée, répondit l'autre avec un sourire fatigué. Et la tienne ?

Epuisante.

Hum hum, je m'en serais douté... Comment va Eiden ?

J'en sais trop rien, bof je suppose...

L'animagus lui lança un regard intense avant d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

Il est resté au château pour les vacances ?

Non, il a voulu retourner en Russie, pour pouvoir faire le point. Il a pas mal été secoué ces derniers temps alors je l'ai laissé faire à la condition qu'il amène un portauloin en cas d'urgence.

T'as bien fait, acquiesça Sirius d'un air songeur. Et sinon il est dans quelle maison alors ?

serpentard...

Oh...

Ouais.

Et... entre vous deux... ça se passe bien ?

Oui et non, c'est assez difficile. Je reste sur ce que je t'ai dit dans ma lettre, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, il va en avoir besoin.

Maintenant que je suis disponible, ce sera avec plaisir.

Sévérus acquiesça silencieusement alors que la jeune auror Nymphadora Tonks, fille la plus maladroite du monde sorcier, cousine de Sirius et accessoirement métamorphomage entrait à son tour dans la salle en leur lançant un drôle de regard. Il était vari qu'il n'était pas commun de voir ces deux là discuter calmement comme de vieux amis... Bon peut être pas amis, mais comme des connaissances, sans s'hurler dessus ou s'insulter mutuellement toutes les 2 secondes. C'est assurément ce que les autres étaient habitués à voir et c'est ce qu'ils auraient encore vu longtemps si la vie n'avait pas évoluée, si Eiden n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez dans leurs existences respectives. Peu de temps après Tonks, Maugrey Fol oeil, auror à la retraite paranoïaque, Marc Taylor, jeune auror plus étrange et casse cou, légèrement asocial, Minerva Mac Gonnagal, Anastasia Feldwebel ( une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, yeux marrons, cheveux auburn avec un visage rond et qui exerçait autrefois le métier de professeur de botanique à Beaux-Batons) et enfin Albus Dumbledore lui-même entra dans la salle dont il ferma la porte.

Bonsoir à tous, dit alors le vieil homme, maintenant que nous sommes tous là nous allons pouvoir commencer.

OoOoO

Après trois jours passé dans le village de Gorno-Altaïsk, les deux adolescents décidèrent de se rendre à Moscou. Eiden paya les billets de trains et tous deux s'installèrent dans un compartiment où se trouvaient juste trois autres personnes : une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans, sa petite fille de 4 ans et sa mère supposaient-ils, une vieille dame qui les regarda s'installer avec un regard mi attendrit mi contestateur. En effet, il était très mal vu pour les personne d'âge mur en Russie, ceux qui avaient connu la pleine explosion du communisme, que deux jeune gens se fréquentent avant même d'avoir l'âge de se marier. C'était là une vision des plus conservatrices et, même si les jeunes tendaient de plus en plus à reprendre leur liberté et à avoir des petits copains et petites copines ; ce tabou pesait toujours lourdement dans la société.

Cependant la vieille femme se laissa complètement attendrir quand elle compris qu'Eiden et Mayushka étaient frère et sœur et non pas amoureux.

Il leur fallu toute la journée et une partie de la nuit pour arriver à Moscou en raison de la neige qui ralentissait fortement le train et de la grande distance qu'ils avaient dû couvrir. Durant la journée les personnes partageant avec eux le compartiment avaient été variées, changeant au fil des arrêts dans les différentes gares. Les deux jeunes profitèrent de cette attente obligatoire pour lire, faire quelques uns de leurs devoirs et dormir. Mayushka s'était d'ailleurs lovée contre Eiden alors que le garçon était lui même appuyé contre la paroi du compartiment, à côté de la vitre, le dos collé au mur et les jambes repliées. Le froid de l'hivers russe était mordant et ainsi les deux adolescents n'en souffrirent pas trop, le train n'étant pas chauffé. Enfin une fois arrivés à Moscou, ils louèrent de nouveau une chambre dans un petit hôtel modeste pour les cinq jours à venir et, au vue de l'heure tardive, s'y installèrent et rejoignirent rapidement le pays des songes.

* * *

(1) Ces villes russes existent toutes elles se situent un peu au dessus de la Mongolie sur une carte de la Russie. 

(2) Zack-En se prononce Zak-ène, surnom donné à Eiden par sa jumelle et construit sur le diminutif de son deuxième prénom Zacchary ( voir chapitre 3 pour ceux qui ont un trou de mémoire) et le tout début de son prénom pour la suite. Mayushka utilise ce diminutif parce qu'il est plus facile pour elle de prononcer Zacchary ou Zack-En qu'Eiden qui à des sonorité clairement latine et non russe.


	25. Chapter 25

**Blabla de l'auteur : N'étant pas douée de nature j'ai zappé le titre du dernier chapitre oups ! Donc c'était « Vacances de Noël (1ère Partie) » normalement. Bon pas grave hein !**

**Voici donc la suite**

**A plus**

**Anonyma1

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25 : Vacances de Noël (2nde Parie)**

Eiden s'était renseigné par avance sur le monde sorcier en Russie tant pour accréditer son histoire que par réel intérêt. Ainsi, il savait parfaitement où se trouvait l'équivalent russe du chemin de Traverse de Londres. Comme les anglais, les sorciers russes avaient choisi de placé leur allée marchande dans la capitale.

Eiden se laissa d'abord traîner par Macha dans toutes les boutiques moldues que le jeune file voulait absolument voir où lui faire découvrir. Elle avait déjà été deux fois à la capital dans son enfance, avant de se retrouver à l'orphelinat. Une fois avec sa mère quand elle avait quatre ans, bien avant son mariage avec l'homme qui ruinerait sa vie ; et une autre fois alors qu'elle était plus âgée avec son école. Lors de ces deux expéditions, la capitale russe l'avait charmée. Tout était si grand, si plein de monde et de vie en comparaison du petit village au fin fond de la Russie où se trouvait l'orphelinat ! Elle voulait tout voir, tout visiter et profiter de cette sortie pour partager ces instants avec son frère, qu'elle, elle le savait, ne pourrait pas revoir rapidement après ce séjour.

Les deux jeunes visitèrent donc une quantité astronomique de boutiques en tous genre : une librairie ; où Eiden acheta son cadeau de Noël pour Hermione (il lui suffirait de lancer un sort de traduction sur l'ouvrage) ainsi que quels autres ouvrages pour lui même, notamment des romans d'auteurs russes que sa jumelle lui avait dit _absolument devoir connaître_ ; des magasins de vêtements et de chaussures que la jeune fille dévalisa ayant travailler plusieurs années à la bibliothèque de Gorno-Altaïsk et ayant donc assez d'économie pour ça ; etc. etc.

Dans les boutiques moldues Eiden réussi à trouver une partie des cadeaux de Noël qu'il voulait offrir à ses amis et plus particulièrement les cadeaux pour les filles : Hermione, Ginny et Pansy.

Puis une fois la fringale vestimentaire de Mayushka passée, Eiden l'entraîna dans le fin fond de Moscou, dans une petite impasse entre un bar glauque nommé « L' Eclipse » et une boutique de condiments, là où se trouvait le passage pour « L'Allée de l'Etoile Rouge ».

**Prête ?** demanda alors Eiden avec un sourire.

**Euh… Oui…** répondit Macha avec hésitation.

Le garçon posa alors sa main sur le centre du tag en forme d'étoile sur le muret de l'impasse tout en tenant sa sœur de l'autre et tous les deux passèrent alors au travers du mur comme des fantômes.

**Wahou !** fut la seule chose que Mayushka réussit à dire quand ses yeux se posèrent pour la première fois sur l'allée commerciale sorcière.

L'allée était pleine de sorciers et on pouvait apercevoir leurs robes sous leur lourds manteaux en fourrure. Mayushka se sentait à la fois émerveillée et pas à sa place, elle sentait énormément de flux magique circuler en ces lieux et cela l'étourdissait un peu. Eiden raffermi un peu sa prise sur sa main, devinant son malaise sans quelle n'ait besoin de le lui dire et elle se concentra sur l'aura magique de son frère, première aura qu'elle avait apprit à reconnaître et à chérir.

**On y va ?** lui demanda t il avec douceur.

Elle respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

**Ok, mais avant toutes** **chose...**

Eiden sorti sa baguette de la poche de son manteau et rétrécit les paquets que portait sa sœur avant de glisser le tout dans sa poche. Elle le regarda faire avec des grands yeux à la fois surprise et reconnaissante car ses courses pesaient une tonne.

**Je pouvais pas le faire dans le monde moldu car ma signature magique aurait été repéré, lui souffla Eiden en la guidant à travers l'allée, mais ici … Autant profiter de la ballade pour se reposer les bras non ?**

Macha eut un sourire amusé et tous les deux commencèrent leur visite dans ce monde inconnu. Eiden fit la remarque que l'allée était bien plus grande que celle de Londres mais qu'en Angleterre, les commerces plus sombres étaient disposées dans une rues parallèle, l'allée des embrumes, tandis que là magie blanche et magie noire étaient entreposées l'une à côté de l'autre. Ils visitèrent la totalité des boutiques qu'Eiden devinait du côté lumineux et dédaignèrent celle du côté sombre. Macha était curieuse et aurait bien aimé tout visiter mais elle avait une confiance indéfectible en son frère et ci celui ci ne voulait pas visiter les boutiques car les jugeant mauvaises, alors elle n'insisterai pas.

Les deux adolescents finirent donc leur courses, enfin principalement Eiden même si Macha acheta deux ou trois livre sur l'histoire du monde magique russe et un livre parlant du genre de lien qu'elle avait fait avec Eiden. Si elle pouvait en apprendre plus elle n'allait pas se priver.

OoOoO

Draco était assis sur son lit dans sa chambre au manoir Malefoy et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne sentait plus un poids accablant sur ses épaules, il était parfaitement détendu. Peut être cela était il dû au fait que son père avait été absent la majeur partie de son séjour jusqu'ici ou bien au fait que sa mère était pour une fois souriante ou bien au fait qu'il est finalement réussit à lâcher son ex petit-ami. Surement un mélange des trois. Nous étions le 25 décembre et en ce jour de Noël rien n'aurait pu troubler la bonne humeur du jeune aristocrate bien qu'il s'efforce de la cacher, son père étant à la maison pour le dîner ce soir. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert ses paquets de Noël ni les lettres qu'il avait reçu alors avisant l'heure matinale tardive d'un coup d'œil, il se décida enfin à se rapprocher de la pile de présents qui l'attendaient et à saisir le premier paquet de la pile.

Il avait choisi de commencer par les cadeaux de ses parents sachant qu'ils allaient forcément le déprimer et donc de finir avec ceux de ses amis pour retrouver sa bonne humeur une fois le « crack de Noël chez les Malefoy » passé.

Il déballa donc son premier cadeau pour trouver –ô joie- une livre parlant des traditions ancestral chez les Sang Pur, une note de sa mère sur la couverture lui disait de bien retenir tous ces concepts qui pousseraient un peu plus son éducation. Le deuxième cadeau de ses parents étaient un assortiment de confiserie, muai ça au moins il pourrait en tirer quelque chose. Enfin le dernier cadeau était une chevalière à l'éfigie du blason familiale, ses parents le jugeant « assez mur pour prendre la lourde responsabilié de porter l'emblème familiale » dixit la note.

Soupirant de lassitude, le garçon entreprit d'ouvrir les cadeaux de ses amis.

Il commença par celui de Pansy et déroulla la lettre de sa mailleure amie et fiancée officielle.

_Mon drakychou_

_Je sais que tu as horreur que je t'appelle comme ça c'est pour ça que je le fais ! Comment se passent tes vacances de Noël jusque là ? Laisses moi deviner d'un ennui mortel ? On a dû recevoir la même offre de vacances tout compris alors ! Je m'ennuie tu peux pas savoir ! Enfin bref vivement la rentré de Poudlard, j'ai déjà fini tous mes devoirs de vacances ! Moi ! T'imagines un peu mon état mental !_

_Enfin brefounet, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira… Non je sais qu'il te plaira mais ça faisait un peu trop imbue de moi même non ? Ha ha ha ! C'est pas grave tu as l'habitude je le sais !_

_Bon mon chéri passe un joyeux Noël et à tout bientôt_

_Pans'_

Draco éclata de rire à la fin de la lecture de la lettre de Pansy, c'était officiel, sa meilleure amie était définitivement déjanté. Il déchira l'emballage de la boite et regarda ce qu'elle lui avait trouver. Il eut un sourire ravie quand il vit la chaîne en agent et le pendentif en forme de dragon. Le bijoux était fin et très délicat, sa meilleure amie était certainement barge mais au moins elle savait toujours lui faire plaisir. Sans plus attendre il passa le colier autour de son cou et prit le paquet suivant qui venait de Théodore.

Sans grande surprie il trouva une quantité pharaonique de chocogrenouille dans la boite avec la simple note _« J'arriverai à te convertir, mouhahahaha »_ dedans. Il rit de nouveau devant le côté barge de Théodore et attrapa le cadeau de Blaise. Cmme pour pansy il était accompagné d'une lettre.

_Salut Dray, _

_Joyeux Noël. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu as pu régler ton problème ennuyeux._

Traduisez ton petit ami pensa Draco

_Si tu veux une épaule pour pleurer je suis là ok ? _

De mon côté, rien de bien neuf, mes vacances sont exactement comme d'habitude au détail près. Vivement la rentrée pour qu'on se voit.

_Amitiés Blaise._

Le châtain lui avait offert une nouvelle paires de gants de quiddich en cuir noir absolument magnifique ainsi qu'un livre sur les meilleurs technique dans ce sport au monde.

Draco était ravi. Il tendit une dernière fois la main pour attraper le tout dernier paquet de sa pile. Il avait cru en connaître l'expéditeur quand le paquet était arriver mais il n'en était plus sur vu que l'oiseau qui l'avait apporter avait dû se reposer 2 longs jours avant qu'il puisse repartir vers son maître, comme s'il avait effectuer un très long voyage.

Draco commença par ouvrir la lettre et regarda le nom en bas de la page. Il eut un nouveau sourire ravi en voyant que non, il ne s'était pas trompé de prime abord, la lettre et le colis venaient bien d'Eiden mais le mystère de la fatigue de l'oiseau restait entier.

Draco sorti de ses réflexions et entama la lecture de la lettre.

_Cher Draco_

_Comment vas tu ? Bien je l'espère. Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël et une bonne année par la même occasion. Je souhaite que tes vacances se passent bien et que tu profites de ta famille_.

_J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. Encore de joyeuses fêtes à toi et à ta famille._

_On se revoit à la rentrée_

_Eiden.._

A la fin de sa lecture Draco avait un sourire amusé. Nul doute que cette lettre venait du jeune russe, elle était emprunte de cette politesse et de timidité comme l'était le garçon au naturel. Le blond déballa le premier cadeau qu'il recevait du jeune russe avec beaucoup de délicatesse et ouvrit de grands yeux devant ce que contenait le paquet. Comment Eiden avait il su qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ça ? ce n'était certainement pas en demandant à son père vu que Draco n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même Blaise et Pansy ne le savaient pas.

Le blond passa un doigt sur le couvercle en bois de la boite. Celle ci contenait un lot de 6 pierre d'évocation. C'était un cadeau très précieux et très utile. Ces pierres symbolisait la terre pour la marron zébrée de rouge, l'eau pour la bleue zébrée de vert, l'air pour la pierre translucide, le feu pour la pierre rouge, et enfin l'énergie de la magie blanche et celle de la magie noire par les deux pierre restantes de ces couleurs (blanche et noire). Un livret d'explications du fonctionnement des pierres était joint à celles ci.

Draco était soufflé, tant et si bien que sa mère dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour le faire descendre au salon avant de lui donner les consignes de ce qu'il devait faire pour la soirée de réveillon à venir.

OoOoO

Sévérus était de retour dans ses appartements à Poudlard pour un court lapse de temps, puisque ses différents employeurs semblaient vouloir lui laisser son Noël, quand un toc contre sa porte le fit se lever de son fauteuil près du feu. Qui donc pouvait savoir qu'il était là alors qu'il était passé par la cheminée pour ne croiser personne et être ainsi tranquille ?

Il se leva en grognant et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand au lieu de trouver une personne quelconque derrière sa porte il ne trouva qu'un hibou. Le volatil vola dans la pièce pour se poser sur le haut de son fauteuil. Le maître des potions déchargea le messager de sa lettre et de son colis et celui ci reparti à tires d'ailes par la porte restée entre ouverte que l'homme s'hâta de fermer derrière l'animal.

Il récupéra alors la lettre et l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire vient éclairer son visage quand il découvrit l'expéditeur de la missive : Eiden, son fils, lui avait écrit pour Noël.

Il commença la lecture de la lettre, un sentiment de chaleur se répendant en lui doucement, comme le plus délicieux des présents.

_Cher professeur_

_Comment allez vous dans la pluvieuse Angleterre ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué par votre travail et que votre employeur vous laisse quelques temps de repos tout de même._

_Je tenais à vous souhaiter un joyeux noël et à vous remercier encore une fois de m'avoir laisser revenir ici pour les vacances. _

_Je me suis rendu à Moscou avec Mayushka et nous avons pu aller sur l'Allée de l'Etoile Rouge, l'équivalent de votre Chemin de Traverses à Londres. C'est un endroit absolument étrange et en même temps il faut le voir au moins une fois dans sa vie je pense. La façon de voir les choses ici est totalement différentes de celle de l'Angleterre. Ainsi ici boutique de magie noire et de magie blanche son toutes côtes à côtes dans la même allée. Il n'y a aucun équivalent à votre « Allée des Embrumes »._

_C'est à la fois très bien et très étrange car on est pas sur de toujours tomber sur de « bonnes » personnes pendant ses courses._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce que je vous ai trouvé ici vous plaira._

_Encore un joyeux Noël à vous._

_Eiden._

Sévérus était ému à la fin de sa lecture, touché que son fils ait pensé à lui écrire pour Noël et qu'il lui ai acheté un présent malgré leur relation plutôt chaotique. Il était aussi extrêmement fier que le garçon ait prit le soin d'écrire sa lettre de façon à ce que personne ne découvre quoi que ce soit de confidentiel si elle se trouvait être interceptée. Ainsi il avait situer les lieux magiques anglais comme un étrangers en aurait parlé, en disant « votre Allée » par exemple. De même il avait mentionné au début de sa lettre qu'il espérait que son employeur ne le fatigue pas trop. Cela aurait été très dangereux s'il avait mis « vos » au lieu de « votre » pour faire référence à son travail d'agent double.

Non la lettre d'Eiden était vraiment parfaite au niveau de la sécurité. Et puis Sévérus était touché par l'intention, Eiden aurait très bien plus ne rien écrire, où n'écrire que des banalités mais il lui avait écrit et en plus lui avait raconter un peu ce qu'il faisait de son break. Son fils s'était rendu à Moscou, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la porte à côté de la seule ville russe qu'il connaissait vraiment ; et le lui avait dit. C'était vraiment quelque chose de gentil de sa part.

Sévérus posa doucement la lettre sur la table basse du salon, comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer. Il prit ensuite tout aussi délicatement le paquet de son fils et le contempla un moment sans oser l'ouvrir. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait comporter, Sévérus en serait de toutes façons ravie car c'était le tout premier cadeau que lui faisait son enfant, le tout premier cadeau qu'il recevait à Noël de la part de sa famille depuis le décès de Lyly. Sévérus défit alors très lentement l'emballage du paquet et ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre relié en cuir dont le titre doré brillait dans la lumière des flammes de la cheminée derrière lui.

_Les Potions Perdues_

Une note manuscrite tomba du livre quand Sévérus l'ouvrit délicatement. La ramassant il pu lire un petit commentaire que son fils avait calligraphiée sur une feuille de bloc moldu.

_J'ai remarqué que vous ne possédiez pas cet ouvrage pourtant très intéressant dans votre bibliothèque pendant nos repas du soir. Voici chose faîte. E._

Sévérus parcouru du regard la table des matière ouvrant des yeux un peu plus large à chaque nom de potions. Ce livre était sans nul doute très précieux et il avait certainement coûté très cher à Eiden. L'enfant possédait son propre compte, Lyly avait prit le soin de lui en ouvrir un a Gringott qui serait bloqué jusqu'à ses 15 ans et elle avait prévu qu'une transaction très importante (la moitié du compte des Potter) parte du compte de la famille Potter pour aller dans celui de son fils à cette âge aussi. Eiden avait reçu une lettre de Gringott l'informant de cet état de fait le 2 août et Sévérus c'était rendu à la banque des sorciers pour retirer assez d'argent pour son fils qu'il avait fait changer en rouble, argent qui venait autant du compte qu'avait ouvert Lyly que du sien, pour le donner à Eiden avant qu'il ne parte en Russie le 5 août. Et en voyant l'ouvrage, le maître de potions se douta qu'une très grande partie de cette réserve qu'il avait donné à son fils en août dernier était sans nul doute parti dans son cadeau.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le maître des potions eut le sourire en allant se coucher en cette nuit de Noël.

OoOoO

**Tiens **! s'exclama Mayushka en lui tendant une boite à chaussure dont le dessus était percé de multiples trous.

**Qu'est ce que ….** Commença eiden avec suspision mais sa sœur le coupa d'un éclat de rire.

**Mais ouvres sombres idiot !**

**D'accord**, répondit Eiden d'un ton vexé par la remarque de sa jumelle même si dans les faits il n'en était rien, il souleva le couvercle de la boite pour découvrir….

Un petit chaton couleur nuit absolument a-do-ra-ble. La boule de poil ne devait pas avoir plus de deux mois ; avait de grand oreille en pointe à la manière d'un lynx, des yeux caramels et des longs poils angoras qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Eiden releva un visage surpris vers Macha qui le regardait avec appréhension maintenant.

**Je me suis dit que comme tu n'avais plus d'animal à toi et bien je pourrais t'offrir cette boule de poil. Avoues, il est trop craquant et en plus il était sans famille. Sa maman l'avait abandonné. Je l'ai récupéré il y a de ça à peine 3 jours. Tu… tu en veux bien ?**

**Bien sur que je le veux bien !** s'exclama Eiden avec un sourire qui rassura complètement la jeune russe qui appréhendait sa réaction. **Merci c'est un magnifique cadeau.**

Eiden sorti la petite boule de poil de la boite avec délicatesse et le chaton se mit immédiatement à ronronner intencément alors qu'il lui grattait la bédaine.

**Tu lui a déjà trouver un nom ?** demanda t il à la jeune russe

**Non, bien sur que non ! C'est à toi de le faire voyons ! Allez donne donc un nom à ce magnifique et trop choupinou mâle !**

Eiden éclata de rire alors que sa frangine fondait complètement devant le chaton noir ébène.

**Eh bien, il faudrait un nom anglais ou anglophone du moins car sinon tout le monde va l'écorcher au collège. Mais ce serai bien si c'était un nom que toi même pouvais prononcer donc… Je sais pas. Mais vas y toi je t'en prie si tu as une idée.**

**Eh bien…** commença Pacha avec hésitation Eiden l'encouragea d'un sourire. **Tu pourrais peut être l'appeler** « Chamallow » **ça je sais le dire mais t'es pas obliger proposa t elle alors d'une toute petite voix.**

**Chamallow ? hum… Ouai ça me convient très bien, adjuger !**

Eiden posa alors la petite boule de poil ronronnante sur le sol pour laisser le chaton gambader dans la chambre en lui disant d'un air solanel : **Eh bien Chamallow ; bienvenue dans la famille !**

Mayushka était rouge pivoine, elle était vraiment très surprise et ravie de voir que son cadeau pourtant très modeste avait fait tellement plaisir à son jumeau. Celui ci sorti alors une petite boite de son sac à dos et la lui tendit en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël.

Elle tourna la boite dans ses mains dubitativement pendant plusieurs minutes et son jumeau, contrairement à elle précédemment, attendit avec patience qu'elle se décide à défaire le papier argenté de sur la petite boite cubique. Enfin, Mayushka déballa avec beaucoup de précaution et de soin son paquet et trouva une petite boite blanche. Elle en ôta le couvercle doucement, avec une tension due au suspense de ce qu 'elle y trouverait et le cadeau de son jumeau lui apparu enfin sous les yeux et elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

La boite blanche était enfaite un écrin à bijoux dans lequel se trouvait un collier dont le tour en torsade d'argent et en or blanc surportait un pendentif en saphir et cristal. Celui ci avec la forme d'un phénix avec une rose bleu tenue dans les serres et un serpent errouler autour de son cou. La jeune fille pouvait sentir une aura de magie bienfaisante et presque caressante s'en dégager, avec la signature particulière d'eiden qu'elle avait apprit à reconnaître et à chérir plus que toutes les autres formes de magie qu'elle pouvait sentir autour d'elle

**Oh Eiden!** s'exclama la jeune fille en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**C'est une amulette de protection magique, n'ait pas peur de la briser, c'est impossible j'ai lancé un sort dessus elle ne se brisera pas par accident, seulement si un jour tu décide de la briser. Les temps ne sont pas sur et je préfère te savoir avec ça pour te protéger des sorts que vulnérable à toutes formes de magie**. expliqua le jeune homme le plus naturellement du monde alors que Chamallow s'amusait à jouer avec les longues mèches de sa chevelure dans son dos.

**C'est magnifique...** commenta Mayushka en passant un doigt hésitant sur la pendentif, n'osant pas l'enlever de son écrin. **C'est bien trop beau pour moi je...**

**Ne dit pas de sottises**, la coupa Eiden en la regardant dans les yeux.** Ceci** (il montra le pendentif) **est l'emblème magique de _notre _sang, peu comme le blason de notre famille si tu préfère. Il te représente parfaitement comme il me représente parfaitement vu que nous somme jumeaux. Ce n'est pas trop beau pour toi puisque _c'est_, en quelque sorte, _toi_…**

Mayushka posa alors le collier sur le lit avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère en fondant en larmes. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait jamais fait et qu'_il_ ne pourrait jamais lui faire. Ce bijou, en plus d'être magnifique et de la protéger, était la preuve concrète qu'Eiden la considérait réellement comme sa sœur jumelle, comme une personne à part entière de sa famille. Bien sur ils avaient déjà fait un serment du sang, mais ce geste était plus solennel dans l'esprit de la jeune russe qu'autre chose, un peu comme les serments indiens dans les films américains. Mais ce bijou là c'était la réalité de leur amour et de leur lien fraternels et elle en aurait encore une fois la preuve à chaque fois qu'elle poserait les yeux dessus.

OoOoO

Eiden se réveilla dans la nuit aux léger bruits de coups qu'il percevait contre le vitre de leur chambre. Il s'extirpa du lit après avoir poussé son chaton aqui s'était lové sur son entre et ce en faisant le moins de bruit possibles ou de mouvements brusques, ne voulant pas réveiller Macha. Le jeune homme réussi finalement à atteindre la fenêtre sans trop de difficulté et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer plusieurs hiboux dans la chambre. Parmi eux il reconnu le pauvre Erol qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et Coq. Il libéra d'abord le plus vieil hiboux de la famille Weasley avant de l'allonger délicatement sur la petite table de la chambre où l'oiseau s'endormit immédiatement, reconnaissant. Puis il se tourna vers Coq et caressa doucement les plumes sur le haut de la tête du jeune hiboux avant de lui dire d'une voix basse et triste :

Je suis désolé mon ami mais tu vas devoir retourner d'où tu viens comme tu es parti et il est fort probable que nous ne nous voyons plus pendant un très long moment.

Le jeune hiboux hulula doucement en réponse, comme s'il venait de comprendre la situation sous entendue par Eiden et après une dernière caresse il reparti par la fenêtre, lettre et paquet encore à la patte.

Avec un soupir las, Eiden se tourna vers les autres oiseaux qu'il déchargea identiquement que Erol de leur charge et ceux ci repartirent immédiatement par la fenêtre une fois leur mission accomplie, leur maître n'espérant visiblement pas de réponse.

Eiden regarda alors le petit tas de lettres et de boite d'un air endormi puis avisant sa montre d'un coup d'œil, il décida qu'il les ouvrirait après avoir fini sa nuit. Après tout il n'était que deux heures trente du matin ! Le jeune homme se glissa alors sous les couvertures pour quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Sa sœur et son chat se resserrèrent alors tous les deux contre lui dans leur sommeil pour avoir un câlin et le garçon ne tarda pas à retomber dans les bras de Morphé. Quand il émergea à nouveau il était presque 7 heures, une grasse matinée pour lui en quelques sorte, et Macha était déjà levée. La jeune fille câlinait le hibou de la famille Weasley qui semblait être en meilleure forme que la veille même si Eiden se doutait qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours encore de repos total au volatil avant qu'il ne puisse effectuer le voyage du retour. Il se surprit à avoir de l'admiration pour la pauvre bête qui bien que vieille et fatigué continuait fièrement son travail d'hibou postal pour les Weasley.

Chamallow quand à lui squattait toujours son ventre et émit un miaulement de contestation quand il se redressa, faisant tourner la tête de Mayushka vers eux.

**Bonjour petit frère**, lui dit la jeune fille avec un sourire heureux. **Je t'ai pas réveillé j'espère. Pour une fois que tu dormais encore ! a quelle heure les bestioles volantes t'ont levé cette nuit ?**

**Bonjour Macha. Non tu ne m'a pas réveillé rassures toi et nos amis sont passé aux alentours de 2 heures 20 cette nuit.** Répondit avec un sourire Eiden tandis qu'il tentait de se dépêtrer avec difficulté de la boule de poil ronronnante accroché à son bras **Tu as bien dormi ?**

**Quand t'es là, toujours,** lui répondit Mayushka avec un clin d'œil taquin. **Alors tu comptes ouvrir tout ça un jour prochain ?**

**Peut** **être…** répondit Eiden avec lenteur, se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la curiosité légendaire de sa sœur. Ce n'est pas dur : elle n'avait aucune patiente alors que lui avait appris à attendre sans rechigner durant des heures pour la moindre chose depuis tout petit, il reussissait donc plus facilement que la jeune russe à retenir sa curiosité naturelle.

**Eiden !** gémit la jeune fille d'un ton désespéré faisant éclater de rire son jumeau.

**Aller amène ça, on va les ouvrir tout de suite puisque visiblement ça te démange,** répondit alors le brun avec douceur tout en finissant de refaire le lit au carré.

La jeune fille se saisit de tout ce qui traînait sur la table et posa tout sur le lit doucement.

Eiden attrapa alors la première lettre qui lui tomba sous la main et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Elle était de Blaise. Le garçon fut surpris de voir que le serpentard lui avait écrit et acheter un cadeau pour Noël. Bien sur lui même l'avait fait mais il ne s'était attendu à rien dans le retour, il avait envoyer un cadeau au garçon par plaisir et non pas par obligation et il espérait que ce n'était pas une quelconque tradition stupide qui avait poussé le châtain à lui envoyer quelque chose.

Eiden décida de lire le contenu de la lettre à sa sœur à voix haute après avoir traduit les phrases anglaises de son camarades en russe dans sa tête et les jumeaux rirent beaucoup du contenu de la missive de Blaise. Le garçon visiblement s'ennuyait comme un rat mort dans sa famille et avait hâte que l'école reprenne pour pouvoir faire autre chose « qu'écoute les discours sans intérêts de sa mère et de ses tantes sur les relations entre les filles et les garçons », argumentant sur le fait que c'était « important de savoir ces choses là à son âge ». Les deux russes rirent beaucoup de cet état de fait, sachant qu'eux même avaient appris ce qu'il savait sur le tas et apprendraient encore ainsi, n'ayant heureusement – et malheureusement- pas de mère pour leur faire des discours embarrassant à souhait sur la sexualité et les « choses de l'amour » en générale.

Après avoir lu la lettre pleine d'humour de Blaise, Eiden ouvrit son cadeau et fut littéralement ravi et touché par celui ci. Son camarade de maison lui avait envoyé un lot de crayons à dessin (dont des fusains noirs et marrons et des crayons gras de plein de couleurs différentes). Une note était jointe aux matériels de dessin : « A Monsieur le Crayonneur en Chef, en espérant enfin voir une des tes œuvres en couleurs un de ces jours. Prends bien soin de toi et à très bientôt ».

**Crayonneur ? **demanda Macha sans comprendre.

Son frère lui expliqua alors le surnom qu'avait donné Blaise au fait qu'il dessine le matin, généralement après avoir eut des nuits agitées par les visions de Voldemort pour vider les images macabres qui dansaient derrière ses paupières bien que ses camarades ne sache rien de cela, bien sur.

La jeune fille eut alors un sourire amusé et tendit une autre lettre à Eiden pour qu'il l'ouvre.

La lettre cette fois ci étaient de Ginny et les jumeaux, visiblement c'est eux qui avaient emprunté Erol et la note était assez drôle. Eiden imagina facilement ses trois amis en train de l'écrire, se disputant pour avoir la plume à chaque instant. La lettre disait :

_Cher Eiden …_

_T'es trop formel Gin' Laisses nous faire. Salut Eidychou, comment vas ?_

_Ah oui Georges c'est vrai qu' « Eidychou » c'est bien mieux! A mon pauvre Eiden que veux tu on les changera pas hein ? _

_Mon cher Gred notre sœur serait elle en train de nous critiquer ? _

_J'en ai bien peur mon brave Feorge. C'est terrible, la plus petite se rebelle, Eiden qu'allons nous devenir ? _

_Pas grand chose si vous n'arrêtez pas votre délire tout de suite ! Le pauvre Eiden va rien comprendre à ce charabia vu comment c'est parti! Laissez moi faire cinq minutes que ça ressemble à quelque chose! Bon comme tu le vois Eiden chez nous c'est toujours autant une famille de barge mais nous te souhaitons tout de même tous un joyeux Noël. Maman à dit qu'elle serait ravie de te rencontrer un de ces jours et..._

_Et fait attention à toi quand tu la verra mon ami, ses étreintes vous brise les os! Feorge on lui a jamais dit que la Maman était championne de catch ?_

_Hum... Je ne pense pas Gred, je ne pense pas._

_Non mais vous écrivez vraiment n'importe quoi dès que j'ai le dos tourner les gars! Ils m'énervent Eid' tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Enfin encore une fois joyeux Noël ainsi qu'une bonne année et on souhaite que tes vacances se passent bien._

_Oh fait Edychou tu les passes où tes vacs ? Quoi Gin' arrêtes de me lancer ce regard noir j'ai le droit de demander non ? Eiden au secours j'ai peur!!!_

_Bon maintenant que cet imbécile de Fred et parti pleurer dans les jupes de maman, moi Georges peut te dire qu'on espère que tes cadeaux te plairont et surtout fait attention à la fiole bleue, c'est un conseil. Salut mon pote on se revoit à la rentrée._

_Bisous Eiden!_

_Feorges, Gred et Gin'._

Eiden éclata de rire à la fin de la lettre et sa sœur le regarda un instant songeur avant qu'un sourir désabusé naisse sur ses lèvres et qu'elle dise d'un ton très sérieux : **Ils sont toujours comme ça où ils avaient fumé avant ?**

Cette question ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité du brun et sa sœur fini par éclater de rire à son tour.

**Ils sont barges au naturel mais super sympas,** réussit à répondit Eiden quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être calmé. **Bon voyons voir ce qu'ils ont pu encore inventé ces deux là…**

**Deux ?**

**Oui les jumeaux Fred et Georges ou Gred et Feorges c'est comme tu veux. Ils sont de vrais farceurs !**

**Note en même temps quand on s'y met tous les deux on est pas mieux**.. remarqua Mayushka avec un sourire très serpentardesque.

**Ça c'est pas faut, petite sœur, c'est pas faut**. Reconnu Eiden. **Enfin déjà je suis sur que le cadeau de Gin' n'est pas dangereux _lui_.**

Les jumeaux lui avaient envoyé un lot de farces et attrapes de leur crue dont la fameuse fiole bleue qui permettait de rendre n'importe qui ou quoi recouvert d'une gelée bleue immonde et graisseuse pendant près de trois jours avant qu'on ne puisse l'enlevé. L'emplois de savons de n'importe quel type ne faisait que renforcer l'effet graisseux de la chose d'après la note explicative des jumeaux. Ginny quand à elle lui avait offert un livre sur les légendes magiques de la Russie et des Pays de l'Est. Eiden nota le regard franchement conspirateur de sa sœur quand il lui traduisit la note et il lui tendit la petite fiole bleue avec un sourire en coin.

**Eiden ?** demanda Macha sans comprendre.

**Je veux pas savoir ce que tu comptes en faire mais je veux une photo du résultat,** glissa Eiden d'un ton tout à fait détaché alors que sa sœur ouvrait de grands yeux surpris et incrédule.

**Eiden ?**

**Tu es la plus retord des filles que je connaisse Macha et franchement je pense que tu lui trouvera une utilité beaucoup plus intéressante que celle que je pourrais jamais imaginée… Mais** n'oublies pas p'tite sœur_, je veux une photo_ !

Un sourire mutin se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Mayushka et elle prit la fiole délicatement dans ses mains pour ne pas l'a briser.

**Promi**, répondit elle en smackant la joue de son jumeau. **Je t'enverrais tout plein de photo et en double pour que tes amis voient le résultat aussi.**

Eiden acquiesça avec un sourire et continua son déballage. Il découvrit ainsi un paquet de Pansy contenant une longue lettre totalement délirante qui les amusa grandement. Son cadeau était le livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard, quelques peu arrangé par des notes de sa part, ajouté dans les marges du livre ( n'altérant pas ainsi le récit original) et expliquant le véritable déroulement des évènements selon sa boule de cristal et son sarcasme personnel. Le tout rendait l'œuvre bien plus drôle tout en gardant son côté historique et Eiden rit beaucoup de la moquerie tacite de Pansy envers le professeur de divination qui était toujours autant à l'Ouest que les années précédentes mais qui cette année- à la plus grande joie du garçon- ne prédisait pas _sa_ mort toutes les deux secondes.

Il avait aussi reçu une lettre plus courte et sérieuse de Draco et un lot d'encre de couleur pour le dessin ainsi qu'une très belle plume.

Quand à Shadow elle lui avait envoyé une très belle dague de combat dont le fil était aussi coupant qu'un rasoir.

Théodore quand à lui, lui avait envoyé un livre qu'il avait visiblement fabriqué lui même et qui s'intitulait : _Comment inciter un très bon ami aux chocogrenouille en 15 leçons ? Et comment l'en désintoxiquer en 30 ?_ Et comme le titre prometteur l'annonçait le livre était vraiment très drôle et racontait les aventures d'un mini « Dore » tentant d'initier son ami le mini « Den » aux plaisirs du chocolat sans le transformer en accro totalement dépendant ( ce qu'était dans le fond le mini « Dore »). Mayushka rit beaucoup en lisant le livre de Théodore après que son frère ait lancé un sort de traduction anglais/russe dessus. Eiden se fit la note mentale de faire goûter une chocogrenouille à sa sœur prochainement.

Enfin Hermione lui avait offert un très beau collier en argent, représentant la rune de l'amitié et lui avait écrit une longue lettre où elle lui expliquait les raisons pour lesquelles elle parlait toujours avec Ron en espérant qu'elle ne le blessait pas et que leur amitié pourrait continuer tout de même.

La jeune fille avait l'air tellement désespérée et triste qu'Eiden lui écrivit une courte note pour la rassurer avant d'ouvrir le dernier paquet dont il ignorait l'expéditeur.

Le jeune homme décachta finalement la dernière lettre et fut très surpris de voir qu'elle provenait de son père. Mayushka sans un mot s'éloigna un peu pour jouer avec Chamallow et laisser son frère tranquille bien qu'il ne lui ait rien demander. Eiden lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant et commença la lecture de la lettre après avoir prit une respiration pour se donner du courage.

_Eiden,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu passes d'agréables vacances avec ton amie. Je te souhaite un très Joyeux Noël. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir le passé avec toi si les circonstances avaient été différentes mais je suis certain que nous pourrons nous rattraper l'année prochaine. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira, il appartenait à ta mère._

_A très bientôt._

_Sévérus._

_Ps : Sniff te passes le bonjour, lui aussi est très occupé en ce moment mais te souhaite un Joyeux Noël tout de même._

Eiden déballa alors le paquet que lui avait envoyé son père avec des geste lents et fébrile pour tomber sur un petit livre dont la couverture bleue pâle semblait avoir plusieurs années. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit délicatement et put lire sur la première page :

_Journal de Lyly Evans-future Lyly Snape et sûrement future maman un jour – j'espère._


	26. Chapter 26

**Note de l'auteure : Oulala je suis impardonnable de tant de retard mais comment dire… j'arrivai pas a formuler mon chapitre comme je le voulais et pour être tout à fait exacte il ne me plait toujours pas. Je pense que je suis attente d'une variante du virus de la page blanche : la page moche. Enfin voilà comme même le chapitre 26, contre tous les projets que j'avais planifier avant d'être contaminer par mon virus ce chapitre ne traitera en fait que du retour d'Eiden et de son interaction avec son père, de l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage (hum hum) et du trajet de retour de certains amis de notre Eiden d'amour. Voilà encore désolé pour le retard et j'espère poster plus vite avec enfin une formulation qui me plaira pour le prochain chapitre.**

**A plus**

**Anonyma 1**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Ou quand la vie au château reprend son cours.**

La fin des vacances arriva trop vite au goût d'Eiden et bientôt il dû reprendre le train avec Mayushka et quitter Moscou. Eiden avait insisté pour raccompagner sa sœur jusque devant les grilles de l'orphelinat et la jeune fille n'avait pas protesté tant parce qu'elle voulait passer les derniers instants qu'ils leur restaient avec lui que parce qu'elle savait qu'autrement le garçon ne serait pas tranquille ; ne sachant pas si elle était arrivée à bon port ou non. Bientôt le frère et la sœur atteignirent ces fameuses grilles et s'embrassèrent avant de se quitter. Eiden promit à une Mayushka aux bords des larmes qu'il lui écrirait dès qu'il serait rentrer en Angleterre et qu'il se serait reposé du voyage. Le jeune homme affirma également qu'ils se reverraient bientôt mais préféra ne pas donner de date, ne pouvant pas encore être sur de celle ci à cent pour cent. Puis, après des adieux qui leur pesèrent sur le cœur à tous les deux, Mayushka rentra dans le bâtiment de l'orphelinat et Eiden marcha jusqu'au centre du village, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, Chamallow lové à l'intérieur avec ses affaires.

Enfin il alla dans un café pour passer la plus grande partie de la soirée au chaud avant de s'en éclipser vers 23h30. Son père lui avait remis un portauloin qui ne devait s'enclenchait qu'à 9heures du matin, heures anglaise soit minuit heure locale ( N/a comme il y a 15 heures de décalage s'il est 9 heure du matin en Angleterre il est minuit le lendemain en Russie). Et, s'il ne voulait pas effrayer les moldus autour de lui en disparaissant soudainement sous leur yeux, mieux valait qu'il aille en bordure du village, dans la campagne environnante où personne ne pourrait le voir disparaître à l'heure prévue.

Enfin, minuit sonnèrent et le jeune homme ressentit l'effet désagréable d'être happé par le nombril.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans les appartements privés du professeurs de potions et posa doucement son sac sur le sol pour en faire sortir Chamallow qui regagna la terre ferme avec bonheur. Les appartements étaient apparemment vides mais Eiden savait qu'il devait attendre son père ici. L'homme souhaiterait certainement lui parler et de toutes façons il n'avait pas le mot de passe pour regagner sa salle commune.

Le jeune russe se laissa tomber sur l'un des bouts du canapé fatigué et las, et Chamallow sauta presque immédiatement sur son ventre où il se blotti en ronronnant comme un dément. Eiden le caressa d'une main distraite. Si le portauloin avait supprimer la fatigue du voyage il restait cependant celle du décalage horaire. Sans compter qu'Eiden avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Il avait su dès son départ que le retour serait dur, c'était en quelque sorte le revers de la médaille. Sa sœur et lui avaient une relation très fusionnelle et elle lui manquait déjà. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la laisser toute seule à l'orphelinat en Russie. Mais il savait aussi que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le choix et qu'il retrouverait certainement le moral une fois les classes reprises, soit d'ici 3 petits jours, son cerveau serait alors occupé par son travail scolaire et l'absence de sa sœur pèserait un peu moins lourd. Eiden attendit pendant une bonne heure son père avant de s'endormir sur le canapé, bercé par les ronronnements de son chaton lové contre lui.

OoOoO

Sévérus se dirigea d'un pas rapide et pressé vers ses quartiers. Eiden devait rentrer aujourd'hui et au vue de l'heure avancée – 11h45- il devait certainement déjà l'attendre. Le maître des potions avait envoyé une lettre à Eiden pour lui demander comment il comptait rentrer et s'il avait besoin qu'il vienne le chercher quelque part ( un aéroport quelconque, un terminal de bus…). Le garçon lui avait répondu que si c'était possible, il préférerait rentrer en portauloin car le voyage par les moyens moldus prenait 24 heures et qu'il risquait déjà d'être déboussolé par le décalage horaire. Sévérus avait tout de suite agréé à la demande du garçon et tous deux avaient fini par décider qu'il reviendrait par le portauloin que lui avait donné Sévérus avant son départ et que celui ci serait réglé pour le vendredi 5 janvier, 9h. La rentrée étant lundi, Sévérus avait fini sa mission chez les mangemorts et les trois jours de vacances restant ne seraient pas de trop pour qu'Eiden se réhabitue à l'heure anglaise.

Seulement si, au départ, Sévérus avait prévu d'attendre l'arrivée de son fils chez lui, il n'avait certainement pas prévu que Dumbledore convoquerait tous les membres de l'Ordre pour une réunion extraordinaire aujourd'hui à partir de 6 heures. La réunion venait juste de s'achever et Sévérus était maintenant libre.

Le maître des potions atteignit finalement sa porte et souffla le mot de passe au tableau qui en gardait l'entrée : un corbeau penché sur un arbre dont les feuilles étaient ternes.

Il entra dans son logement et eut un léger sourire en constatant que son fils était profondément endormi sur son canapé, tellement profondément qu'il en avait oublié de placer cette espèce de barrière de magie qu'il avait vue à l'infirmerie après Halloween et dont il savait qu'elle existait toujours ayant surprit une conversation entre son filleul et le jeune Zambany à ce sujet avant les vacances.

Le fameux chaton dont lui avait fait mention Eiden était lui aussi endormit sur le ventre de son jeune maître, remontant la chemise de celui ci et dévoilant un peu sa peau pâle. Sévérus s'approcha à pas de loup de son enfant endormi et balaya les quelques mèches qui barraient son visage avec douceur, dévoilant une espèce de bague en argent qui était accrochée sur le haut de l'oreille droite d'Eiden.

Le garçon semblait si épuisé que l'homme en noir n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. A la place il déplaça très délicatement le garçon sur son canapé pour qu'il y soit plus alaise et non plus cassé dans un des coins, héritant par la même d'un grognement d'avertissement du chaton maintenant réveillé et qui semblait vouloir jouer les chiens de gardes de 20 cm de long et d'à peine 800 grammes.

Sévérus hésita à mettre une couverture sur l'adolescent mais ne le fit pas quand il nota les fines perles de sueurs sur le font du garçon. Un peu inquiet, il vérifia qu'Eiden n'avait pas de fièvre mais constata très vite qu'en fait celui ci avait seulement trop chaud. Ce fait l'étonna un peu car après tout la température de ses quartiers n'était que de 15 degré, ce que certains jugeaient un peu frai.

Sévérus s'assis finalement en face de son fils dans un de ses fauteuils et le surveilla du regard, tout en étant lui même sous la surveillance attentive d'une boule noire à poils angora. A peine vingt minutes après son arrivée, on tapa doucement contre la porte de ses appartements. Avec un soupir, Sévérus se leva rapidement de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir à son visiteur avant que celui ci ne réussisse à réveiller Eiden.

Il ouvrit la porte rapidement pour tomber sur une jeune femme de son âge, les cheveux longs châtain clairs et bouclés et aux yeux bleu indigo qui lui fit un sourire.

Anestia ? demanda le maître des potions surpris.

OoOoO

Anestia Liebe frappa doucement contre le tableau qui gardait la porte des appartements d'une de ses vieilles connaissances : Sévérus Snape. Elle et lui s'étaient connus à l'institut nationale de potions de Londres pendant un de leur stage post-poudlard et étaient rapidement devenus amis, ayant le même âge et une même passion : les potions. Anestia avait fait ses études à Dumstrang et était devenue assistante d'un médicomage spécialisé dans le traitement des enfants après ces études. Elle ne savait que très peu de chose sur le passé scolaire et personnel de son ami, tout comme l'inverse était vrai, mais cela ne les avaient pas empêché de rester en contact ces dernières années, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas vue en vrai depuis près de 6 ans ; Anestia étant parti aux Etats Unis pour son travail. Cependant elle était revenue en Angleterre depuis quelques jours et avait décidé ce matin de rendre une petite visite à son ami de longue date, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis longtemps et sachant pertinemment qu'elle était une de ses seules- voire sa seule- ami(e)s. Elle frappa donc pour qu'on lui ouvre et quelques secondes plus tard son ami apparaissait dans son champs de vision, visiblement surpris de la voir ici.

Anestia ? demanda t il comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Sévérus, répondit alors la jeune femme avec un sourire aimable. Je te dérange ?

Non, entres je t'en pries, lui répondit le professeur de Poudlard avec un de ses rares sourires. Mais en silence s'il te plait.

Dire que la jeune femme fut étonné de cette demande aurait été un euphémisme, elle lui lança un regard perplexe et il lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait bientôt. Elle entra donc dans les quartiers de Sévérus et la raison de ce silence lui sauta au yeux aussi distinctement qu'un immeuble de 15 étage au milieu de champs de pâtures.

Un jeune garçon était profondément endormi sur le canapé du salon. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et rouges coiffés en une simple tresse et portait des vêtements tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldus : un jean noir, un t-shirt bleu nuit et des basquettes noires à lacets rouges. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de 13-14 ans au vue de sa petite taille et les yeux avisés de la jeune femme pouvaient dire au premier regard que cet enfant souffrait d'un trouble alimentaire : il était simplement trop mince pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais, mise à part cette maigreur un peu inquiétante, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que cet adolescent était splendide. Les quelques mèches éparses de cheveux retombaient avec douceur sur son visage, accentuant sa beauté androgyne et lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Un espèce de piercing moldu était accroché à l'une de ses oreilles et elle pouvait également noté la présence de deux fines chaînes argentées autour de son cou dont la majeure partie disparaissait sous son haut. Deux bracelets assez larges en cuir ouvragé couvrait ses poignets et enfin un simple anneau de couleur cuivré couvrait son annulaire droit.

Anestia nota également un chaton assis bien droit contre le garçon, comme s'il montait la garde en quelques sorte, et un sac suffisamment grand pour y loger des vêtements pour quelques jours sur le sol au pied du canapé.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Sévérus avec un regard interrogateur et celui ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'enfant endormi en évitant de faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il attrapa le chaton par la peau du cou et le posa par terre, récoltant un coup de patte mécontent de celui ci, et souleva délicatement le jeune adolescent de sa place pour le prendre dans ses bras sans le réveiller. Il fit signe à son invitée qu'il revenait avant de se diriger vers une porte au fond du salon qui n'existait pas dans les souvenirs d'Alestia et de disparaître derrière, le chaton sur les talons.

OoOoO

Sévérus déposa le plus doucement possible Eiden sur _son_ lit dans _sa _chambre, celle qu'Albus avait construite pour lui en août et _qui n'avait pas servit depuis_.

Le maître des potions avait eu un soupir un peu las et désabusé suite à son constat. Cela faisait presque quatre mois maintenant qu'Eiden était entré dans sa vie et il n'avait toujours aucun autre relation que celle élève-professeur avec la chaire de sa chaire. Mais il fallait aussi reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas fait lui même beaucoup d'efforts qui auraient permis aux choses de se dérouler autrement avec Eiden. Mais cela allait changer…

Se secouant mentalement pour sortir de ses pensées, il ôta ensuite doucement les baskets des pieds d'Eiden et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds alors que le chat noir remontait sur le lit et se couchait près d'Eiden en ronronnant fortement. Après avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte de la chambre pour que son enfant dorme paisiblement, Sévérus regagna son salon et son invitée avec un sourire même si intérieurement il était un peu inquiet : il avait noté qu'Eiden avait maigrit pendant ses vacances alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras et il n'aimait pas vraiment ce que ce fait pouvait cacher. De même que sa curiosité était piquée par les nouveaux ornements la plus part dans les tons argent que revêtait le garçon.

Alestia, dit il alors qu'il revenait dans le salon où son amie semblait réfléchir intensément. Veux tu boires quelque chose ?

Un verre de jus de potiron ne serait pas de refus, admit elle et Sévérus lui apporta alors la boisson, se servant un verre d'eau dans le même temps.

Le professeur s'assis alors en face de la jeune femme, dans un des fauteuils et nota tout de suite l'air interrogateur de celle ci. Visiblement elle n'allait pas tarder à lui faire subir un interrogatoire.

Alors, Sévérus mon ami, vas tu enfin m'expliquer tout ceci… demanda la jeune femme en levant un sourcil

Bien sur Alestia, je suppose que tu as déjà compris pourquoi je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire de bruit, répondit Sévérus avec un « je le savais » intérieur.

Ça paraît évident, remarqua Alestia en désignant le canapé où dormait Eiden quelques secondes plus tôt d'un mouvement de la main.

Bien sûr... Le jeune garçon qui dormait là s'appelle Eiden, il a 15 ans et c'est mon fils.

Si Sévérus ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction il aurait certainement éclaté de rire. Son amie le regardait avec des grand yeux surpris et n'aurait pas paru plus incrédule si on lui avait appris que Voldemort avait décidé de se reconvertir en clown distribuant des bonbons aux petits moldus dans les magasins.

_Ton fils_ ???? répéta la jeune femme certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

_Mon _fils, confirma Sévérus.

Eh bien, félicitation mon ami, j'ignorait que tu étais papa ! s'exclama la jeune femme, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

Je l'ignorais moi même jusqu'au mois de septembre Alestia, répondit l'homme en noir sur un ton d'excuse.

Comment cela ?

Je n'ai eut connaissance de l'existence d'Eiden que le 23 septembre de cette année, quand les services sociaux russes m'ont contacté pour que je récupère mon fils dans un orphelinat absolument mi-na-ble.

Attends, attends, l'interrompit Alestia qui ne comprenait plus rien. Services sociaux _russes_ ? _Orphelinat_ ?

Eiden est russe, enfin anglo-russe si on prend en compte ses origines et donc moi. Il a grandit en Russie et si je l'ai récupéré dans un orphelinat en septembre c'est parce que …sa mère est… morte. Deux mois plus tôt. Ils l'ont placé là bas en attendant de retrouver ma trace.

Oh pauvre chéri, souffla alors la jeune femme en regardant la porte derrière laquelle dormait Eiden d'un air triste. Et… il ne te connaissait pas avant cela ?

Non.

Oh… Et comment est ce que ça se passe ?

Pas trop mal je suppose, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment.

Je comprend…. Tu m'a dit qu'il avait 15 ans ?

Oui.

Oh, l'année des BUSES alors ! Il est dans quel maison ?

Serpentard

Ton ancienne maison ? Celle dont tu es le directeur actuellement ?

Ouai.

Tu dois être content alors.

Assez. Mais Eiden n'est pas vraiment un serpentard. Pour tout te dire je pense que c'est l'enfant le plus étrange que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il conviendrait aussi bien aux autres maisons, d'ailleurs il est le premier serpentard depuis la scission originelle entre Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard à avoir des amis dans les quatre maisons du château.

Il a l'air gentil il faut dire, remarqua la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Il l'est… Un peu trop timide aussi …. M'enfin ! Et toi alors que fais tu dans le coin ?

Oh est bien mon patron a décidé de retourner travailler en Angleterre, les Etats Unis étant trop corrompus dans leur système d'attribution des aides financières pour les services pédiatriques dans les hôpitaux. Et comme moi même je me lassais de cette bonne vieille Angleterre, me revoilà !

D'accord ! Et bien c'est génial tout ça !

Oui je trouve aussi.

Les deux adultes discutèrent pendant un bon moment, échangeant les dernières nouvelles de ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas écrits. Ils rirent beaucoup, tous deux comptant de pouvoir reparler en tête à tête avec un de leur ami cher. Enfin au bout d'une heure trente de discussion, Alestia se leva de sa place et s'apprêta à partir.

J'ai été très contente de pouvoir te revoir Sev', dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Moi aussi Al et j'espère te revoir un peu plus à l'avenir comme tu es revenue en Angleterre maintenant.

Ce sera avec plaisir et comme ça tu pourras me présenter Eiden dans les règles, fit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sans soucis. A très bientôt Alestia et n'hésite pas à passer si tu as un moment entre deux potions !

Pareil pour toi, rit la jeune femme. A bientôt.

A la prochaine fois.

Une fois son amie repartie Sévérus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était maintenant près de deux heures de l'après midi. Il décida d'aller réveiller Eiden car sinon le garçon ne parviendrait jamais à retrouver un rythme un peu plus « normal » pour la rentrée. Le maître des potions repassa donc dans la chambre de son fils et le secoua doucement par une épaule pour le réveiller. Celui ci ouvrit rapidement les yeux même s'ils étaient encore lourds de sommeil ; après tout son horloge biologique elle indiquait tout juste cinq heures du matin.

Il est temps de se lever Eiden, sinon tu ne dormira pas de la nuit. Je te laisses te préparer et tu me rejoins au salon après d'accord ?

Hum… grogna le garçon d'un air endormi mais en se redressant légèrement tout de même.

Sévérus repassa au salon et dix minutes plus tard il y fut rejoint par un Eiden qui avait un peu de mal à tenir debout mais qui avait tout de même l'air plus réveillé qu'au paravent. Le garçon portait maintenant un pantalon en toile noire assez lâche au niveau de sa taille qui laissait apercevoir le haut d'un tatouage noir d'encre sur sa hanche droite. Une simple chemise bleu foncé dont les trois premiers boutons n'étaient pas attaché composait son haut. Deux chaînes, une en argent au bout de laquelle était accroché un pendentif en forme de rune et l'autre en or blanc avec une simple croix plate, était attaché autour de son cou. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute et leur pointe cascadaient presque jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Enfin quelques mèche plus courte balayaient son visage accentuant ses traits fins et son air fatigué.

Tu veux quelque chose de particulier pour petit déjeuner ? demanda le maître des potions un fois son choc passé.

Son fils fit doucement non de la tête. Sévérus alla donc à la petite cuisine de ses appartements et ramena à son fils un bol de thé et deux tartines beurrées.

Le garçon lui adressa un léger « **merci** » quand il posa le tout sur la table basse devant lui.

Je sais que c'est un peu dur pour toi d'être levé si tôt Eiden mais il est presque deux heures de l'après midi ici. Expliqua calmement Sévérus en Russe pour ne pas déboussolé encore plus son fils qui était déjà bien fatigué.

**Je comprend**, répondit le garçon doucement.

**Alors**, commença Sévérus avec un sourire tandis qu'Eiden avalait non sans mal apparent une gorgée de thé. **Comment vas tu ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées** ?

Bien professeur, merci encore de m'avoir laissé rentrer.

Sévérus tiqua légèrement au « rentrer » dont le « à la maison » était sous entendu mais ne releva pas.

**Si tu as passé de bonnes vacances c'est le principal**, dit il balayant le remerciement qu'il ne jugeait pas mérité ici. **Eiden ?**

**Oui professeur** ?

**Je sais que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas partis… disons… sur de bonnes bases et que tous ces changements ont été un peu déboussolants pour tout le monde. Mais j'aimerai que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler, de quoi que ce soit, je suis à ton entière disposition, n'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir en craignant me déranger d'accord ?**

**Bien monsieur.**

**Oh et Eiden ?**

**Oui monsieur ?**

Quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux... tu penses que tu pourrais essayer de m'appeler autrement que par ces impersonnels professeur ou monsieur ? Disons…Eh bien…Pourquoi pas Sévérus tout simplement ?

**Je pense que je peux essayer prof… _Sévérus_**, énonça Eiden avec hésitation en buttant sur le nom.

Le professeur de Poudlard donna un léger sourire de remerciement à Eiden devant son effort. Il ne doutait pas que cela devait faire bizarre à l'adolescent sur le coup, mais après tout s'ils voulaient pouvoir finir par construire la relation père-enfant qu'ils auraient toujours dû connaître, ils leur fallaient faire quelques petits changement d'habitude progressifs. Sévérus ne souhaitait pas forcer son fils à le reconnaître comme son géniteur en l'appelant _père_ ou _papa_, ce serait à l'enfant de le faire de lui même quand il y serait prêt. Mais d'un autre côté s'il ne tendait lui même aucune perche pour améliorer les choses et sortir de cette image sévère qu'il avait lui même imprimée dans la tête de son fils durant leur quatre première année de vie « commune » ; leur relation n'évoluerait jamais non plus.

OoOoO

L'après midi s'écoula assez tranquillement pour Eiden qui restait perdu dans ses pensées un peu moroses. Il savait que son cafard passerait tôt ou tard, il avait déjà fait cette expérience en septembre. En plus son père n'était pas exigeant de quoi que ce soit avec lui, pour tout dire il l'avait laissé plutôt tranquille. Le professeur de potion s'était installé sur la table à manger de la cuisine pour corriger ses copies et Eiden était resté assis sur le canapé en silence, regardant le feu dansant dans l'âtre de la cheminée sans vraiment le voir.

Chamallow était quand à lui resté dormir sur le lit dans la petite chambre qui était allouée au jeune homme et Eiden se doutait bien que la bestiole allait venir l'embêtait pour qu'il joue avait lui une bonne partie de la nuit comme tout chaton-joueur qui se respecte.

Mais pour l'instant les pensées d'Eiden étaient très loin de son chaton, il jouait avec une des chaînes autour de son cou d'un geste machinal et se repassant la fin de ses vacances dans la tête. Les derniers jours avaient été autant fatigants qu'amusants. Sa sœur avait en effet insisté pour le « relooker » et avait donc joué à la poupée avec lui , lui faisant essayer des tenues de toutes sortes, certaines complètement ridicules et d'autres non. D'ailleurs sa tenue du jour avait été en grande partie conseillée par sa sœur. C'était elle aussi qui l'avait traîner dans cette petite boutique où l'on faisait des piercing et qui avait débattu avec le vendeur/tatoueur pour qu'elle trouve le bijou idéal pour accroché en haut de son oreille. Finalement elle s'était décidée- non sans l'accord de son frère- pour une sorte de bague en argent sur laquelle était gravée un serpent et qui couvrait trois bons centimètre de chaire. Eiden avait fait remarquer à sa sœur que maintenant il allait vraiment avoir l'air d'une fille et celle ci avait alors éclaté de rire avant de dire que non, pas s'il s'habillait enfin autrement que comme un sac à patates. Eiden lui avait alors lancé un regard de mise en garde auquel elle avait répondu par un sourire _presque_ angélique et innocent avant de finir par le traîné de nouveau dans toutes les boutiques de fringue de Gono' et des villes alentours dans lesquelles ils étaient allé en faisant du stop ou ne marchant.

Finalement Eiden devait bien reconnaître que le résultat n'était pas si mal bien qu'un peu trop « léger » textuellement parlant à son goût ; mais Mayushka avait su être raisonnable et ne pas pousser les limites -vites atteintes- de la pudeur de son jumeau. Enfin, au moins le jeune homme ne mourrait pas trop de chaud dans cette pièce pourtant largement surchauffé par rapport à celles qu'il fréquentait les jours derniers.

En effet en Russie il n'était pas rare que la température descende largement en dessous de zéro, plus près de –50 que d'autre chose d'ailleurs ; ainsi même chauffé les hôtels, maisons et café dépassaient rarement le –15 voir –10 degrés. Or dans cette pièce la température était de près de 15 degrés et donc quelques peu suffocante pour le jeune russe.

Joli bijou, dit soudainement une voix faisant sortir Eiden assez brusquement de ses pensées.

Hum ? demanda t il à son père qui, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine le regardait les bras croisé avec un léger sourire. Et quelque chose dit à Eiden qu'il l'observait ainsi à la dérobé depuis plusieurs minutes.

Je disais, joli bijou. Répéta le professeur des potions en venant s'asseoir sur la petite table basse en face d'Eiden. Je peux ?

Da, répondit Eiden doucement.

L'adulte attrapa alors doucement un des pendentifs que l'adolescent portait autour du cou et l'examina attentivement. Il avait sélectionné le bijou qu'Hermione lui avait offert à Noël : la représentation de la rune de l'amitié sur une fine chaîne, le tout en argent.

C'est très joli, dit doucement Sévérus sans lâcher le pendentif des doigts après une seconde de silence.

Hermione me l'a offert pour Noël…

Oh je vois… Et bien Miss Granger à bon goût, reconnu Sévérus avec un léger sourire en relâchant le bijou.

OoOoO

Vers quatre heures de l'après midi, Sévérus avait fini de corriger les quelques copies qui lui restait à corriger et il passa donc dans le salon mais s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour observer son fils. Celui ci fixait le feu dans l'âtre en jouant avec un de ses pendentifs d'un air absent et Sévérus se douta immédiatement que le garçon était perdu loin dans ses pensées. L'adulte prit le temps de détailler une nouvelle fois la silhouette de son fils pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion et eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait pensé ce matin en portant Eiden dans son lit : l'enfant avait maigrit. Pas de beaucoup, certes, mais tout de même un peu.

Et Sévérus n'aimait pas non plus la mélancolie qui semblait l'irradier alors qu'il était assis songeur à quelques pas de lui. Il avait l'impression que, pour une raison ou une autre, son fils avait le cafard et il espérait sincèrement que son voyage en Russie lui avait permis de se reconstruire un peu et de remettre les choses à plats dans sa vie plutôt que de semer encore plus de doutes et d'incertitudes dans sa tête.

Enfin, au bout de dix longues minutes de contemplation silencieuse, il décida de se faire connaître à son fils avant que celui ci ne finisse par dormir debout.

Joli bijou, dit il alors.

Eiden sembla sortir de ses pensées doucement avec un vague « hum » dont le professeur était certain qu'il ne se serait pas permis dans un état éveillé normal.

Je disais, joli bijou. Répéta t il en s'approchant. Je peux ?

Da.

Sévérus observa le premier bijou qui était sous son regard et dû bien reconnaître que cette rune de l'amitié était extrêmement bien travaillé dans le métal.

C'est très joli.

Hermione me l'a offert pour Noël…

Oh je vois… Et bien Miss Granger à bon goût.

Puis son regard se posa sur la deuxième chaîne de son fils qui elle était faite d'or blanc et dont le pendentif l'intrigua un peu, lui révélant une facette de la personnalité de son fils qu'il ignorait. En effet le pendentif était en réalité une croix de la religion orthodoxe.

Tu es croyant ? demanda t il doucement à son enfant qui haussa légèrement les épaules en retour.

Dans un sens, je suppose… répondit pensivement l'adolescent. Même si l'Eglise et moi avons eu une relation quelque peu chaotique sur certains points… C'est gênant ? demanda t il alors d'une voix peu sure.

Non, bien sur que non, répondit immédiatement Sévérus qui ne voulait absolument pas que son fils se sente rejeté de quelques façons que ce soit par lui. Je ne l'aurai pas pensé c'est tout. En tout cas cette croix est très jolie.

A ce commentaire, l'espion fut certain d'avoir vu les yeux de son fils se voiler un instant de tristesse avant qu'il ne retrouve son regard songeur et fatigué. Et quelque chose lui dit que ce bijou avait une histoire pas forcément rose.

Et je constate que tu as aussi fait quelque chose à cette oreille, dit alors Sévérus d'un ton taquin ce qui lui attira un regard amusé de son fils.

Oh ça… Disons que Mayuhska m'a un peu… _traîné_ dans la boutique, finit il ave un sourire en repensant à cet épisode.

Miss Mayushka à l'air d'avoir une certaine autorité sur toi, remarque Sévérus toujours sur le mode de la taquinerie.

Disons qu'elle est plutôt convaincante quand elle le souhaite.

Oh je vois. C'est une bonne amie somme toute.

OoOoO

Oh je vois. C'est une bonne amie somme toute. S'exclama son père.

Eh bien en fait… commença Eiden avec hésitation.

Il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il lui dise pour la vraie nature de sa relation avec Mayushka maintenant ou s'il valait mieux attendre encore un peu. D'un côté, la relation qui l'unissait à sa sœur était quelque chose qui appartenait à son jardin secret, un mystère de plus sur lui, un mensonge de plus presque, mais dont la décision et l'application toute entière était son choix. Or cela n'était pas vraiment le cas de tous les autres mystères qui l'entouraient et dont il savait que ses camarades de serpentard et de griffondor aimeraient bien savoir le bout. Mais d'un autre côté son père avait le droit de savoir ceci, il était même la seule autre personne après Macha et lui même à avoir un quelconque rôle possible dans cette histoire. Et son père lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se fier à lui plus tôt dans l'après midi. Mais en même temps il était le professeur Snape, l'homme le plus sévère qu'il connaisse après son Oncle bien sûr. Mais ne même temps il devrait bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre et repousser l'échéance ne servirait à rien et depuis le temps qu'il réfléchissait à ce choix cornélien l'adulte avant attendu patiemment qu'il se décide à lui parler ou non, sans le pousser. Eiden croisa les doigts mentalement pour se porter chance et repris avec hésitation, toujours pas sur d'avoir pris la bonne décision

En fait Mayshka n'est pas vraiment une simple amie…

OoOoO

Sévérus se retint de pousser son fils à s'ouvrir mais attendit patiemment qu'il se décide s'il voulait ou non lui parler. Enfin au bout de longues minutes de réflexion le jeune garçon repris le fil de son explication d'une voix toujours peu sure :

En fait Mayshka n'est pas vraiment une simple amie…

Sévérus eut un sourire intérieure devant cette phrase, il commençait à voir une explication possible pour cette bague au doigt de son enfant. Cependant il garda le silence en attendant la suite.

Eiden sembla soudain trouver un peu plus de conviction et il dit d'un ton clair :

C'est ma sœur.

OoOoO

Ta sœur ? répéta l'espion de Dumbledore peu certain d'avoir bien compris

Oui.

Dans le sens…

Dans le sens lien du sang… Je pense qu'il va falloir que je vous dise tout depuis le début ?

Ce serait une bonne chose en effet.

Bien, répondit Eiden avec un léger soupir résigné. Quand vous m'avez envoyé à l'orphelinat en août, je n'ai d'abord voulu me les avec personne sachant que ce « séjour » ne serai que temporaire et serait en tout et pour tout qu'une couverture ainsi qu'un moyen d'approfondir mon russe. Seulement, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, Mayuhska a du caractère, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et la plus part du temps elle l'obtient. Et ce qu'elle voulait c'était absolument… comment dire… briser ma coquille ? Moui disons ça comme ça. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'un jour alors que j'étais à l'infirmerie pour refaire mes pansements, Mayushka est entré pour un problème dont je ne me rappelles plus et a vu … _mon dos_. C'est une fille très intelligente et elle a très vite compris la raison de mon séjour à l'infirmerie. Alors elle est venue me parler et on a très vite sympathisé… Je ne sais pas comment je peux dire ça… Mais… Eh bien disons que nous avons le même genre de _passé_ et que ça nous a rapproché… Elle est devenue ma petite sœur de cœur très vite comme je suis devenu en quelque sorte son frère…Seulement je savais que je devrais vite repartir et je ne voulais pas la laisser de nouveau toute seule dans cet orphelinat isolé donc…

Vous vous êtes liés ? demanda Sévérus d'une voix douce, interrompant son fils pour la première fois dans son explication. Il comprenait en quelque sorte ce qu'essayais de lui dire son fils. Et il voyait rien que dans son regard lorsqu'il parlait de cette jeune fille qu'il lui portait un amour pur et sincère de frère à sœur, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas liés par un quelconque rituel. En quelque sorte, le rituel était la seule fin logique possible dans leur relation.

Oui.

Et elle connaissait le fait que tu sois un magicien ? demanda Sévérus avec une angoisse devant la réaction qu'avait pu avoir cette jeune inconnue.

Macha sais tout de moi comme je sais tout d'elle, expliqua Eiden avec un calme et une rationalité qui prouvait cent fois mieux que n'importe qu'elle parole ou action la véracité de ce fait.

Tu l'aimes vraiment comme ta sœur …

Elle _est_ ma sœur.

Hum.

Sévérus devait analysé cette nouvelle information, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait penser ou faire devant cela. Cependant il essaya d'en apprendre le plus possible sur cette jeune fille pendant qu'Eiden semblait encore coopératif.

Quel âge a t elle ?

Nous sommes nés le même jour, répondit Eiden avec un léger sourire. De la même année, rajouta t il devant l'air abasourdit de son père.

Mais Sévérus lui était surpris par une autre chose. Depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre de Lyly en ce fameux 31 juillet il avait fait des recherches sur les peuples elfes, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas dit à son enfant ses origines magiques un peu étranges. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, il avait fait des recherches et il avait trouvé qu'il n'était pas rare pour ne pas dire banale, chez les elfes les plus pures d'âmes d'être prédestiné à avoir une âme sœur. Pas dans le sens gnangnan des romans moldus, non dans le sens véritable de deux âmes nouées par un lien fraternel puissant et quasiment indestructible. Or visiblement son fils avait trouver tout seul sa moitié, son âme sœur elfique sans même en avoir conscience. Et, plus fort que tout, tous les deux étaient nés le même jour de la même année, comme des jumeaux. Or, chez les elfes, deux âmes-liés (comme ils les appellent) né le même jour de la même année sont très rares. Généralement il y avait toujours un décalage de plus ou moins une semaine entre les deux personnes.

Cependant avant de sauter à cette conclusion qui paraissait pourtant la bonne, Sévérus devait s'assurer de quelque chose.

Eiden ?

Oui ?

Depuis le rituel, est ce que cette jeune fi… ta sœur a une quelconque affinité avec la magie ?

Oui, elle peut sentir les auras …

Je vois, répondit Sévérus d'un air songeur. Puis il reprit avec un sourire plus franc et doux pour son enfant dont il venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'angoissait sûrement avec toutes ses questions sans jamais dire s'il était fâché ou non contre lui. Je suis content pour toi alors Eiden, et je serai ravi de rencontrer cette jeune personne dans un proche avenir.

Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas…

Quoi ?

Eh bien je ne sais pas moi fâché ?

Bin sur que non, pourquoi le serai-je ? Ecoutes moi bien Eiden, dit alors Sévérus d'un ton très sérieux en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils. Je ne veux pas que tu ai peur de mes réactions en ce qui concerne ta vie au point où tu en viens à garder tout pour toi et à te rendre malade. Je suis ton père avant d'être ton professeur et ton directeur de maison et si tu veux me parler de ce qui se passe dans ta vie, tu peux le faire, je dirais même plus tu dois le faire. Je ne suis pas un ogre, je ne vais pas te manger. Il est sur que je préférerai que tu viennes me parler avant de prendre des décisions aussi importantes dans ta vie mais malgré tout ça reste ta vie. Et si dans ton cœur et dans le cœur de cette jeune fille Mayushka est ta sœur, alors pour moi aussi elle est ta sœur. Le fait que vous soyez maintenant des jumeaux grâce à ce rituel magique n'est qu'une donnée de plus dans l'équation. Si tu avais véritablement vécu en Russie avec ta mère pendant toute ces années et que pour une raison ou une autre Mayushka et toi se soient retrouver à être demi-frère et sœur et que vous ayez effectué ou non ce rituel, le fait que tu viennes vivre avec moi en Angleterre n'aurait absolument rien changé au fait qu'elle soit et reste ta sœur. Est ce que tu comprend ce que j'essaye de te dire ? Je ne veux pas régir ta vie entière, c'est _ta_ vie. Et même si je suis ton père et qu'il est de mon devoir de veiller sur toi et de prendre des décisions pour toi que tu dois appliquer dans ton intérêt, il n'empêche que je ne pourrai pas modifier ton passé et ce que tu ressens là ( il montra sa tête) et là (il montra son cœur) même si je le voulais, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Tu comprends ?

Eiden sembla songeur un moment, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier, un piège quelconque, dans le discours pourtant plein de sincérité de son père puis il répondit très doucement :

Je pense…

Bien.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux mais il n'était pas inconfortable, plus songeur pour Eiden et libérateur pour son père. Le professeur de Poudlard espérait vraiment que ses paroles permettraient d'arranger ses relations avec Eiden. il ne l'avais pas fait dans ce but, bien sur, il avait pensé tous les mots qu'il avait dit. Mais si en plus du reste cela pouvait aider un peu… ce n'en serait que mieux. Et puis il y avait cette nouvelle information qu'il devait digérer, le fait que son fils est une sœur jumelle ou du moins qu'ils soient considéré comme des jumeaux dans la loi magique internationale et pour eux même. Il faudrait qu'il rencontre cette jeune fille un jour, si elle avait une importance si forte dans la vie d'Eiden, cela valait la peine de tenter de lui parler au moins une fois si elle et son fils était d'accord bien sur.

OoOoO

Pansy ouvrit la porte du compartiment où elle retrouva enfin ses deux meilleurs ami. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu des vacances mais avait suivi une correspondance assidue comme tous les ans, leurs vacances étant toutes d'un ennui mortel.

Salut les gars ! s'exclama t elle avec bonne humeur avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette à côté de Blaise.

Eh Pans' heureux de te revoir ma chérie ! s'exclama Blaise en se penchant vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

Comment vas tu ? compléta Draco en lui faisant aussi la bise avant de se rasseoir à sa place sur la banquette en face d'eux.

Bien, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis également heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux. Comment c'étaient vos vacances ?

Mortelles, répondit Draco d'un ton morne faisant éclater de rire Blaise en face de lui. Le dit Blaise qui se prit alors un coup de chapeau en pleine tête pour avoir « rit stupidement _comme d'habitude_ ».

D'accord ! s'exclama Pansy cachant avec beaucoup de mal son sourire devant le ton mélodramatique employé par son ami. Et toi Blaise ?

J'ai connu pire.

Ok.

Et toi ma Pansy Chérie ? répliqua le blond

Mortelles aussi.

Tous les trois se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, le train démarra à ce moment précis.

N'empêche, commença alors Blaise, je suis heureux de rentrer au château. En plus les cours ne reprennent que dans deux jours en comptant aujourd'hui, on aura le temps de ranger nos affaires pour une fois !

Exact ! confirma draco.

Il falalit dire que les années précédente, le Poudlard Express les avait toujours ramener à l'école le dimanche en fin de matinée ce qui ne leur laissait qu'un après midi pour reprendre leur marque. Alors que là, il arriverai vers 11h30 le samedi matin, ce qui serai bien mieux. Visiblement le responsable des transports pour les vacances avait compris qu'il valait mieux que les élèves reprennent le train à 7 heures plutôt qu'à 11 comme ça ils seraient là plus vite.

Oh fait, demanda soudainement Pansy au bout de quelques heures de trajet. L'un de vous à vu Eiden sur le quai ?

Non, répondit Draco d'un to songeur. Mais je suppose qu'il est déjà au château ou qu'il rentrera par un autre moyen.

Pourquoi ça ? interrogea la seule fille du trio.

Puisque il a passé ses vacances en Russie. Il serait plus logique et plus simple de lui donner un portauloin pour qu'il rentre directement dans le château ou bien en transplannage d'escorte à Préaulard que de venir à King Cross par les même moyen et ensuite avoir une demi journée de train.

Sans compter qu'avec le décalage horaire, il doit déjà être naze, rajouta Blaise.

Il est important ? demanda Pansy qui n'était pas là lors de la toute première conversation avec Eiden au début de l'année.

15 heures, répondit immédiatement Blaise qui se rappelait de sa première conversation avec le jeune russe le lendemain de son arrivée. A cette époque là Eiden parlait plutôt mal l'anglais et maintenant on aurait pu croire qu'il avait vécu en Angleterre toute sa vie, mise à part son accent slave toujours très présent dans sa voix. Ce qui était un changement d'autant plus radical qu'il s'était fait en à peine 5 mois.

Tant que ça ! s'exclama Pansy qui n'en revenait pas.

Ouai.

Oh… fit elle soudain songeuse. Enfin j'espère que ses vacances ont été mieux que les notres… C'est tout de même étrange qu'il ne les ai pas passé avec son père…

Je suppose que ses amis devaient lui manquer, expliqua alors Draco d'une voix docte. Et puis Sévérus avait un travail à faire pour toutes les vacances. Je le sais parce que d'habitude, comme il est on parrain, il vient manger avec nous le 25 décembre mais on l'a pas vu cette année. Mon père m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il avait énormément de travail. Si je n'avais pas su qu'Eiden repartait en Russie, j'aurai pensé à une excuse bancale pour que le professeur Snape puisse passer le réveillon avec Eiden. Seulement ce n'était visiblement pas le cas… Je suppose que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Eiden est retourné là bas sur sa période de congé d'ailleurs. Si son père était tellement pris par son travail qu'il ne pouvait même pas fêter Noël, autant qu'il le passe avec ses amis d'enfance non ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, se rangeant de son avis.

OoOoO

Assis dans un compartiment qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, Neville et sa meilleures amie, Ron angoissait sans le laissait paraître. En fait il angoissait depuis son départ pour la gare ce matin, ou peut être avait il angoissé pendant toutes les vacances pour être honnête. Il angoissait parce qu'aujourd'hui il retournait à Poudlard, qu'aujourd'hui il apercevrai de nouveau son ex-meilleur-ami, qu'aujourd'hui il saurait s'il y avait un espoir pour qu'un jour Eiden lui pardonne.

Il savait qu'il avait été stupide, très stupide d'exprimer sa jalousie comme ça à Hermione, il savait aussi qu'il avait été blessant, il en avait eu la confirmation lors de sa dispute avec Eiden. le jeune homme ne semblait même plus vouloir envisager de pouvoir lui reparler un jour. Eiden avait été très clair, il ne voulait plus le voir. Et Ron le comprenait et lui en voulait en même temps. Il le comprenait parce qu'après tout il s'était comporté comme un bâtard mais il lui en voulait en même temps. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde bordel, ils devraient être capable de passer au dessus de ça ! de cet éclat de colère dont il n'avait au fond pas vraiment penser les mots. Il avait considéré Harry comme son frère depuis le premier jour et il ne pouvait-ni voulait- accepter le fait que tout était fini entre eux à cause de lui, à cause de cette histoire. Ron était un grifondor non ? et bien il ferait preuve de courage aujourd'hui et demain, et les jours suivants s'il le fallait, il regagnerait l'amitié et le respect d'Eiden.

* * *

A suivre… 


	27. Chapter 27

**Blabla de l'auteure : Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Vous noterez que je suis plus rapide à publier ( qui a dit que je tentais de me faire pardonner ? ) mais qu'il est également plus court. Mais je vous rassure, la longueur de ce chapitre n'est (si) petite que parce qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de transition, un chapitre donnant des informations assez importantes pour la suite sans non plus être très étoffé niveau sentiment, caractère et balablabla. Comme me l'ont fait remarquer plusieurs rewiewer il est vrai que jusqu'à présent l'action à proprement dite n'avait pas commencer dans mon texte. Je vous répondrai que c'est normal dans le sens où, écrivant un univers alternatif, il me fallait planter correctement le décor de mon délier imaginatif. Cependant maintenant que les plantations sont fini, vient leur de la récolte et l'action a proprement parler va pouvoir commencé. Notre grand ami Voldichou devrait donc pointer son nez de plus en plus dans les passages à venir. Cependant rassurez vous je garde mon style, ce ne sera donc pas que de l'action pure et dure, du sang et c'est tout. Je garde le côté explication des personnalité, « étoffement » des personnages, nouveaux personnages en vue ( qui eux m'appartiennent et non pas à JK Rowling vu qu'il sortent de MA tête niack) etc. etc.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27 : Vision, souvenirs et doutes**

La vie au château repris son cours rapidement, les élèves qui étaient rentré chez eux pour les congés de fin d'année revinrent au château le samedi soir. Eiden, grâce à une potion de sommeil assez forte que lui avait préparer son père, réussi à se remettre à l'heure anglaise assez rapidement. Il eut aussi le droit de recevoir des regards surpris et incrédules de la part de ses amis de serpentards devant son nouvel accoutrement et surtout son piercing qui laissa Pansy baba pendant au moins 20 minutes durant lesquelles elle ne prononça pas un mot, un record pour une bavarde comme elle.

La réaction de ses amis griffondor elle fut plus diversifié et surtout plus sonore. Fred l'attira sur ses genoux en plein milieu du petit déjeuner le lendemain matin et avec son jumeau il s'amusèrent à ébouriffé les cheveux du brun qui leur lança un regard d'avertissement, qu'ils ignorèrent, avant de _malencontreusement_ leur lancé un sort de jet d'eau glacial qui fit explosé de rire l'unique fille de la bande de rouquin. Hermione elle fut très touchée de voir que son collier avait plus à son ami et qu'il le portait ; mais elle nota aussi avec inquiétude le haut de la rune inscrite sur a hanche d'Eiden alors que les jumeau le « torturaient » à leur façon. La préfète était effectivement assez calé en rune pour deviner sans mal le reste du motif et le fait de savoir que son ami s'était fait tatouer la rune de la douleur sur la peau ne la rassurait pas. Une autre personne fut morose, mais pas pour les même raisons cependant. Ron, en effet, compris très rapidement que non seulement Eiden ne souhaitait pas le compter de nouveau dans ses amis actuellement mais aussi qu'il lui en voulait encore. En effet le jeune russe se contenta de l'ignorer royalement alors qu'il discutait avec Hermione et Ginny et lui lança un regard à faire geler l'enfer quand le griffondor trouva assez de courage (ou de stupidité) pour lui dire « bonjour ».

Bref la vie reprit son train normale comme si les vacances n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

En métamorphose il commencèrent à parler en théorie seulement des métamorphose humaine, notamment du cas des animagi alors que le professeur Swaper, que les vacances n'avaient pas rendue plus chaleureuse envers Eiden, leur expliqua qu'ils commenceraient normalement les méthodes de combats à l'épée- au début faites de bois- d'ici la fin du trimestre s'ils progressaient assez vite dans l'étude des créature sombre : vampires, zombie et goule.

Côté relationnel, Eiden eut beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à appeler son père par son prénom alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux le soir mais l'ambiance était plus chaleureuse du fait que Sévérus y mettait vraiment du sien et racontait diverse anecdote avec la mère de son fils du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard et même après. Et, contrairement à comment il l'aurait sans nul doute fait l'année précédente, il ne dépeignait pas de façon excessivement négative les épisodes incluant les maraudeurs mais tentait de rester réaliste et rationnel dans ses discours. Enfin à la fin du mois de janvier, et en accord avec Pompom, le maître des potions annonça à Eiden qu'il pourrait de nouveau manger à tous les repas dans la Grande Salle vu qu'il faisait visiblement des efforts pour suivre le régime imposé, malgré les « incidents » qu'il connaissait toujours plus ou moins régulièrement quand son assiette était trop remplie, permettant ainsi aux repas familiaux de devenir une véritable occasion de se voir pour se parler le week-end selon les disponibilités et les envies de chacun.

Le mois de janvier défila donc rapidement et dans une ambiance plutôt positive dans bien des domaines- Même Voldemort semblait s'être calmé dans ses tortures nocturne.- et c'est sur cette ambiance trop positive pour durer que commença le mois de février.

Car, comme chacun le sait, si après la pluie vient le beau temps, le calme, lui, est généralement annonciateur de la tempête. Ainsi lors de la nuit du 6 Février, les choses commencèrent de nouveau à se gâter…

OoOoO

_Une lumière tremblotante éclaira la scène qui se déroulait dans cette pièce circulaire sombre et humide. Un homme, petit, voûté, se tenait en position de soumission devant une estrade sur laquelle était posé une sorte de trône. trône dans lequel se trouvait assis, à demi caché par la pénombre, le sorcière le plus maléfique de ces dernières années. L'homme qui se prosternait devant ce sorcier portait une longue cape noir à capuche de sorte qu'on ne pouvait distinguer son visage. Cependant sa petite taille, ses rondeurs visible par la toile tendu et surtout le reflet des flammes tremblotante sur ce qui semblait être un bras artificiel en métal ne pouvait plus distinctement renseigner un observateur averti sur l'identité du mangemort : Quedever alias Peter Pettigrow ou peut être l'inverse..._

_Maître.. Couina le mangemort d'une voix soumise de laquelle suinté la peur comme le pus d'une plaie affecté par la gangrène. V...Vous m'avais fait mander ?_

_Oui Quedever, siffla une voix glaciale en réponse. Où en es tu dans le déroulement de notre plan? Tout ce déroulera t il dans les temps convenus ?_

_C'est à dire mon Seigneur que..._

_REPONDS!_

_Oui Mon Seign,eur, tout sera fait selon vos désir votre Grandeur. Il nous suffis de réunir assez d'entre eux et nous seront fin prêt pour l'attaque._

_Combien de temps ?_

_Ce... cela devrait prendre quelques jours, un mois tout au plus et nous..._

_C'EST TROP LONG ! Endoloris!_

_Bientôt les cris semblables à ceux d'un porc qu'on égorge se firent entendre pendant quelques minutes avant que la voix glaciale du Seigneur des Sorciers de l'Ombre ne reprenne telle une caresse doucoureuse et acide._

_15 jours, tu entends Quedever, je te laisse 15 jours. Maintenant va!_

_Bi... Bien Maître._

_Le mangemort se releva à demi pour sortir de la pièce. Il avait presque atteint la porte quand la voix de Tom Elvis Jedusor s'éleva à nouveau._

_Oh Fait Quedever ?_

_Oui Mo.. Mon Seigneur?_

_Apprends à remercier les délais qu'on te donnes... Endoloris!_

oOoOo

Eiden se réveilla en sursaut, la tête en feu et il prit de profondes inspirations pour calmer son cœur qui battait de nouveau la chamade. Une sensation de chaleur coulant le long de ses joues et de ses bras le fit se redresser un peu plus et sortir de son lit à pas de loup pour ne pas réveillé ses camarades de maison qui dormaient tous comme des bien heureux. Vu l'obscurité régnant dans la pièce il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être bien tard dans la nuit ou bien très tôt dans le matin. Le jeune russe se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'à la salle de bain dans laquelle il entra en, prenant soin de bien refermé la porte derrière lui. Comme à l'accoutumé, sans qu'il n'est besoin de sortir sa baguette magique, la porte se verrouilla magiquement d'elle même et la pièce s'insonorisa. Eiden claqua des doigts pour allumé la lumière et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. L'image que la glace lui renvoya lui fit immédiatement peur. Pas à cause de son teint cadavérique et de son regard encore un p)eu hanté, il s'était habitué à les voir suite à chaque nouvelle vision, non ce qui l'effraya fut le fin filet de sang qui provenait de son front et qui coulait le long de sa joue. Levant une main pour l'essuyer il se rendit compte que celle ci était également rouge carmin. Eiden ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette vision, se demandant un instant s'il n'hallucinait pas, avant de tendre ses deux mains devant lui et de les contempler effaré.

Deux filets de sang épais et rouge avait coulé de ses poignets jusqu'à ses paumes, les couvrant complètement du poisseux liquide de vie. Eiden détacha ses bracelets avec angoisse et déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte que la boule d'effrois et d'angoisse qu'il avait commencer à former dans son ventre à la vision de tout ce sang venait de trouver une existence valable : ses cicatrices s'étaient toutes réouverte. L'étoile et le soleil suintaient de sang et les plaies étaient redevenues aussi douloureuses et profondément entaillé que lorsque son oncle les lui avait faites au cours de l'été ; lui renvoyant par cette simple vision, un souvenir précis des évènements de l'été…

Flash back 

Harry fut sorti de son placard assez brutalement par son oncle alors qu'il devait être dans les 1 heure du matin. L'homme avait un teint encore plus violacé que d'habitude et à son halène chargée, le jeune adolescent pouvait jurer sur sa tête que son oncle n'était pas sobre. Seulement, le peu de nourriture qu'on lui donnait ainsi que les battements quotidiens dont il était l'objet, ne permirent absolument pas au jeune brun de pouvoir se défaire un peu de la poigne de fer de ce sac à vin de Vernon. L'adulte, aussi rond qu'un tonneau, tint son neveu par le bras fermement et les dirigea tous les deux vers la cuisine de sa démarche titubante. Arrivé dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité il balança son neveu contre le meuble de plus porche, à savoir l'évier et assis sa propre carcasse sur l'une des chaises autour de la table.

Harry se redressa légèrement en prenant appuie contre le meuble dans lequel l'avait si gentiment introduit son oncle et se massa douloureusement les côtes. Nous étions la nuit entre le 23 et le 24 juin et le garçon était déjà méconnaissable. Son visage n'était qu'accumulation de traces de coups de pieds et coups de poings, autour de son cou se dessinait l'empreinte des doigts boudinés de son oncle dans un bleu aux nuances violettes et marron. Il devinait aisément qu'il avait sans doute quelques côtes fissurées vu ses difficultés à respirer. Son dos étaient déjà lacéré par les coups de ceintures qui faisaient éclater sa peau sous leurs impactes à la manière d'un fil à coupé le beurre. Et enfin, sa sous nutrition chronique ainsi que sa fatigue accumulée lui donnaient un air de mourrant et beaucoup de difficultés à tenir debout.

Son oncle, qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui, avait gagner pour sa part un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi puissant sur sa charge même si son « influence » existait déjà avant cet été. Le moldu avait gagné une grande victoire, un grand pas sur son neveu. Car malgré le fait que le plus jeune soit un magicien assez rusé ou puissant pour avoir échappé une fois de plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres un mois plus tôt tout juste, malgré le fait que l'homme ne soit après tout qu'un simple moldu obèse qu'on pourrait facilement battre à la course à pieds, oui malgré cela l'homme tenait l'enfant sous son joug par une seule et unique chose : la peur.

Harry avait une peur immense de son oncle. Son moral était au plus bas et l'homme s'était montré d'une violence bien plus grande que pendant les 10 premières années de sa vie en ce seul mois tant et si bien qu'à côté de Vernon Dursley, Harry aurait presque préféré passé ses vacances dans l'un des cachots réservé aux « invités » de Voldemort en personne.

Sais tu où j'étais mon garçon ? demanda soudainement Vernon d'une vois que l'alcool rendait plus rauque. Le sais-tu ?

Harry secoua doucement sa tête en signe de négation alors qu'une boule d'appréhension se nichait lentement dans son estomac.

J'étais ! Figures toi que j'étais dans une réunion d'anciens élèves ! Des élèves de ma promotion dans mon ancienne école… Mes anciens amis en quelques sortes. Commença l'homme d'une voix hésitante et toujours saoûle. Certains ont réussi dans leur domaines, d'autres pas… Certains se sont mariés et ont eut des enfants, d'autres pas… Mais sais tu le pire dans cette histoire mon cher petit Harry ?

L'adolescent fit de nouveau non de la tête en sachant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire, jamais son oncle n'utilisait son prénom il était toujours « Toi ! » ou bien « Garçon ! » jamais « mon cher petit Harry » jamais.

Le pire, c'est que cet idiot de Frank Bartolomé, mon rival de toujours a lui aussi monté une entreprise. Que son entreprise est aussi connue que la mienne dans son domaine. Mais qu'il fait plus de bénéfices que moi. Et que CE CONNARD A OSER ME DIRE QUE C'EST UNIQUEMENT PARCE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS ETRE IMAGINITIF !

Vernon s'était levé lors de cet accès et avait abattu son poing de viande sur la table dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauté son neveu et le faire se tasser un peu plus sur lui même.

Mais tu veux que je te dise la vraie raison de cette différence Harry ? LA VRAIE RAISON C'EST QUE BARTOLOME N'A PAS A S'OCCUPER D'UN NEVEU DEGENERE ET ANORMAL LUI !!!

Partant de ce constat Vernon se dirigea d'un pas lourd et rapide à la fois vers son neveu dégénéré et lui administra une telle gifle que le garçon tomba sur la sol à demi assomé.

TOUT CA C'EST TOUJOURS ET UNIQUEMENT DE TA FAUTE ! Tonna Vernon en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les côtes lui coupant le souffle et faisant apparaître des petits points blancs dans la vision du jeune magicien. JE… NE… MANQUE… PAS… D'IMAGINATION ! C'EST ENCORE A CAUSE DE TON ANORMALITE QUE JE ME RETROUVE DANS DES SITUATIONS PAREILLES SALE MONSTRE INCAPABLE ET ANORMAL !

Au fur et à mesure de son discours Dursley avait continuer à donné des coups dans le ventre de son neveu et dans son dos tant et si bien que le garçon flottait maintenant sur les rives de l'inconscience. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, de dire le moindre mot mais pouvant tout de même ressentir ce qui se passait autour de lui, avoir une vision de l'extérieur sans pouvoir intervenir dans le cours de ses actions.

Essoufflé de cette punition bien mérité l'adulte essuya d'un revers de manche la sueur qui perlait sur son front gras. Les vapeurs de l'alcool le poussait à continuer, exacerbait son orgueil meurtri et tournait encore et encore dans sa tête cette remarque de son « ennemi » d'enfance « _manque d'imagination, vous manquez d'imagination voilà tout_ ».

Je ne manque pas d'imagination, murmura Dursley pour lui même alors que ses yeux faisaient inconsciemment le tour de la pièce, je ne manque pas d'imagination.

Soudain les deux pupilles dilaté par le vin de Vernon se posèrent sur un couteau de cuisine à la lame aiguisée et tranchante ainsi que sur son briquet et l'étui à cigares qu'il s'était offert pour Noël et un sourire de dément vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il bougea sa masse corpulente et graisseuse jusqu'au couteau puis à l'écrin à cigare et au briquet et revint aux côté de son neveu, se laissant tombé sur le sol. Sans prêter plus d'attention à la figure ensanglantée de l'enfant et au fait qu'il était à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil et peut être même de faire une hémorragie interne, Vernon remonta la manche droite de son neveu d'un geste brusque et, empoignant le couteau de cuisine, commença à faire pénétrer la lame dans la chaire du jeune sorcier avec violence, faisant immédiatement couler le sang de ces plaies béantes et gémir légèrement le garçon. Vernon lui envoya un nouveau coup de coude assez fort pour qu'on entende le bruit d'une côte qui se casse au garçon pour qu'il se taise et au bout de vingt longues minutes de torture pour l'adolescent, une étoile sanglante était imprimer dans sa chaire à vie. Son oncle eut un sourire satisfait de lui même et s'alluma un cigare cubain u'il fuma avec délectation, il venait de prouvait à l'autre connard qu'il AVAIT de l'imagination. Mais, alors qu'il était à la moitié de sa récompense une autre pique de sa Némésis lui revint en tête, comme quoi il n'allait certainement jamais au bout des choses, qu'il manquait également d'ambition. Ce souvenir amena une nouvelle bouffée de rage dans l'esprit embrumé de vapeur d'alcool et de tabac de l'homme et d'un geste brusque il écrasa son cigare sur la peau du second poignet de son neveu. Puis, se réarmant du couteau il entreprit de taillé encore une fois d'Harry avec plus de violence encore que la première fois, lui envoyant une gerbe de sang en plein visage et faisant que l'univers du jeune garçon vira au noir complètement, finalement submergé par la douleur et les blessures.

Harry ne reprit conscience dans son placard que trois jours plus tard, retard qui lui valu une nouvelle correction un peu moins forte cette fois car l'oncle avait compris que l'enfant ne devait sa survie de cette séance de création imaginative qu'à sa magie qui avait doucement, douloureusement et avec épuisement refermé ses plaies en partie.

Fin Flash back 

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les mains d'Eiden avaient commencé à trembler et un peu de sa magie brute s'échappa de lui (comme elle le faisait pendant son sommeil pour le protéger), et le miroir au dessus du lavabo explosa brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Les lumières de la pièce vacillèrent alors une fois, puis deux, trois… Eiden prit alors une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer avant qu'il ne fasse tout exploser dans la salle de bain et sa magie se diminua progressivement. Le garçon invoqua alors des bandes en tissus, et se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, il entoura ses poignets sanglants fermement dans un cocon de coton blanc pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Eiden posa ensuite sa tête contre le mur en marbre derrière lui et ferma les yeux en reniflant légèrement, les genoux ramenés contre son torse et entourés de ses bras.

L'adolescent ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là à respirer profondément pour tenter de se calmer, de calmer la sonnette d'alarme qui s'était mis à tinter dans sa tête l'avertissant du nouveau virage dangereux qu'avait prit ses visions si maintenant en plus de ressentir la douleur des sorts de torture, l'impacte de ceci à travers le lien de sa cicatrice frontale permettaient à ses autres plaies de se rouvrir. Il ne sut pas non plus comment exactement il répara le miroir, nettoya le sang de son visage et s'habilla. Une seule chose fut sur pour lui, c'est que pour le reste de la nuit, assis sur un des créneaux de la Tour Est du château, il repris cette mauvaise habitude des cigarettes pour évacuer son stress et ses insomnies.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, quand Blaise se réveilla aux alentours de 6 heures 30, il nota sans grandes surprises que le lit de son camarade était vide. En effet depuis qu'Eiden était remis à l'heure anglaise il avait repris le rythme de se lever avant tout le monde et de s'endormir bon dernier le soir. Ce qui l'étonna plus et l'inquiéta par ailleurs, fut de ne pas trouver le jeune russe en train de crayonner dans son fauteuil comme tous les matins. Laissant un petit mot à Draco et à Pansy sur l'une des tables au cas où ils se réveilleraient tous les deux avant son retour, le serpentard entreprit de chercher son camarade dans le château. Après une heure et demi de recherche, il n'avait toujours rien trouver et avait pourtant fouiller le parc y compris le tour du lac, les cachots et tous les étages du château sans résultat. La seule pièce où il ne s'était pas rendu était l'infirmerie. Partant de cette déduction il se dirigea donc vers l'antre de madame Pomfresh se disant qu'au pire il pourrait toujours feindre un mal de tête si Eiden n'était pas dans la pièce quand il y rentrait.

S'il y avait une seule chose qu'on pouvait reconnaître à Blaise, s'était son don pour ouvrir les portes dans les faire grincer et éviter ainsi aux gens de se rendrent immédiatement compte de sa présence. Et ce jour là, il fut heureux de ce don.

Quand il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie son regard tomba sur une Madame Pomfresh assise sur le pied d'un lit, lui montrant son profil et un Eiden dos à lui assis également sur ce même lit.

Tu as fais un exercices particulier de magie pour les rouvrir ? demandait l'infirmière d'une voix douce alors qu'elle attrapait un des bras d'Eiden délicatement.

Le jeune russe haussa les épaules dubitativement en réponse.

Bien, voyons voir ça.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que Blaise nota que son ami n'avait plus ses fameux bracelets et qu'à leur place l'infirmière enlevait une bande de tissus qui semblait tâchée de sang.

Hum, c'est pas terrible en effet, remarqua Pompom en examinant de près la face intérieure des poignets d'Eiden avec attention. Ça s'est rouvert complètement on dirait. Tu as bien fais de venir me voir sinon tu aurais perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est une bonne décision que tu as pris là Eiden. Malheureusement je ne peux pas les refermer une nouvelle fois pas magie, si c'est pur cette raison que ces sutures ont lâchée la première fois il y a un risque que ça recommence. Il va falloir que tu attendes que ça cicatrice tout seul. Par contre je peux toujours te mettre un baume anesthésient dessus pour éviter que tu es trop mal d'accord ? Bouges pas je vais te chercher ça tout de suite. Tu peux défaire l'autre côté ?

Eiden acquiesça une nouvelle fois silencieusement d'un mouvement de tête et alors que l'infirmière disparaissait dans sa réserve, Blaise vit son ami enlever un bandage du même genre que l'autre à son second poignet.

L'infirmière revint sur cette entre fait et refis avec efficacité et douceur deux bandages serrés autour des poignets d'Eiden et l'aida ensuite à rattacher ses bracelets par dessus, cachant le tout des regards extérieurs.

Et voilà ! s'exclama l'infirmière d'un ton maternelle. Comme ça ils tiendrons mieux et personne ni verra rien. Repasses me voir dans deux jours pour que je vérifie tout ça d'accord ? Et si possible profites du fait d'être en week-end pour ne pas faire de pratique magique okay ? de la théorie point barre. Ça va aller ?

Eiden fit de nouveau oui de la tête et se releva de sa place en attrapant son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule.

Blaise ne voulant pas être attrapé à espionner son ami referma doucement la porte mais resta assez longtemps dans derrière pour entendre des bruits de pas peu énergique et kla voix de l'infirmière demander doucement :

Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir m'en parler Eiden ?

Oui c'est pas la peine. Répondit le jeune russe d'une voix lasse et fatiguée. Merci madame.

De rien mon garçon, n'oublies pas de repasser dans deux jours par contre.

Oui.

Les bruits de pas reprirent et Blaise se dépêcha de tourner dans un couloir proche pour ne pas être surpris à espionner son ami.

Cependant il était loin d'être tranquille. Ce qu'il avait vu le laissait perplexe et inquiet. D'abord Eiden qui changeait de look du jour au lendemain, acquérant un style un peu plus sombre et mystérieux à la fois et maintenant il se rendait à l'infirmerie pour des problème de blessures aux poignets… En réalité Blaise avait bien une petite idée sur ce qu'il se passait mais il n'osait y croire. Pourtant… Pourtant tous les signes étaient là ! le fait qu'Eiden soit quelqu'un d'extrêmement pudique et réservé, dont au fond personne ne savait rien sur sa vie passée et son ses envies, goûts ou passions même après 4 mois de cohabitation quotidienne, tout cela montrait non seulement un côté secret mais aussi un manque de confiance en soit très clair. Ajouter à ça une très forte tendance à la mélancolie, la mort de sa mère et son déracinement brutale à son pays d'enfance, secoué et vous obtiendrait le terreau fertile à une bonne dépression. Enfin saupoudrez d'un tatouage à la signification obscure mais qui visiblement avait secoué la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout du premier regard, des insomnies fréquentes, une barrière de protection inconsciente pendant la nuit et enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, une visite chez l'infirmière alors que tout le monde dort encore pour se faire soigner de nouveau des poignets ensanglanté et vous obtiendrez une tentative de suicide. Restait à savoir si elle était ancienne ou récente. Et ces bracelets qu'Eiden ne quittaient jamais, dont l'infirmière elle même avait souligné le côté pratique pour protéger les blessures du jeune russe des regard extérieures… Merlin ce pourrait il qu'il soit passé à côté de _ça_, de quelque chose d'aussi énorme, d'aussi grave que ça ! Etait il possible qu'il n'ait pas vu son ami, son petit frère sombrer tellement profondément dans la dépression pour qu'il en vienne à la tentative de suicide avorté ? Ou bien était ce autre chose ? Est ce qu'Eiden se mutilait volontairement les avant bras par exemple ? Est ce que l'infirmière était au courrant et couvrait tout depuis le début ? elle n'avait pas l'air étonné de le trouver là de bon matin par Merlin ! pas l'air surprise du tout que son ami se retrouve avec les poignets si douloureusement entaillés qu'elle devait lui prescrire un anesthésiant pour qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur de ses plaies pendant le tant de leurs cicatrisations ! Et elle n'avait pas insister devant le refus d'Eiden de parler de ces choses, comme si elle savait déjà qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, comme si elle avait déjà baissé les bras. Elle n'avait pas non plus relevé le « ce n'est rien » que l'adolescent avait donner comme réponse. Pourtant ce n'était pas rien bordel ! C'était tout sauf rien !

Blaise ne savait plus, ne comprenait plus. Pendant le reste de la journée et de la semaine il observa attentivement le jeune brun mais celui ci ne laissa rien paraître d'autre qu'un peu plus de renfermement vis à vis des autres par moment, le soir particulièrement. Mais tous attribuaient ça à de la fatigue. Beaucoup de grippes couvaient dans le château dixit Pansy. Sauf qu'Eiden n'avait PAS la grippe ! Blaise se résolu même à chercher dans un des livres de la bibliothèque section rune la signification du tatouage d'Eiden et de cette crois doré qu'il portait autour du cou en plus d'une autre rune, un cadeau d'Hermione pour Noël d'après ce qu'il avait saisit d'une conversation entre Draco et Eiden sur leur présent de cette année. Ert la réponse que lui avait fourni les livres d'études des runes et des moldus quant à ces doutes ne l'avait pas soulagé bien au contraire. Le tatouage d'Eiden s'avérait à 99 pour cent sur être la rune représentant le signe de la douleur ( il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer à 100 pour 100 n'ayant pas vu l'entièreté du dessin) tandis que la croix doré était elle le symbole d'une religion très pratiquée chez les moldus (et visiblement les sorciers) russes : la religion orthodoxe.

Qu'était il au juste censé tirer comme conclusion et/ou soulagement du fait que son ami se tatou un signe représentant la douleur morale comme physique et se rapproche d'un Dieu spirituellement ? Un peu à la façon dont les mourrant se raccrochent à la religion pour avoir l'espoir de quelque chose après la vie ?

C'est dans cette ambiance de suspicion et de doute que le jeune serpentard aborda la journée de la St Valentin.

* * *

Alors ? votre avis ? 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 29 : Paradis des Démons et Enfer des Anges.**

Le matin de la St Valentin, quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle pour déjeuner, tous les élèves purent constater que les décorations pour la fête du soir à venir avait déjà été mise en place. Mais cette fois ci, en plus des traditionnels cœurs roses ou rouges, des dizaines de très fines banderoles en crépons blanc et carmin avaient étaient accrochées au plafond de la Grande Salle, recouvrant totalement le ciel magique et donnant une allure surréaliste à la pièce, entre Ciel et Enfer.

En effet, le professeur Dumbledore dans sa folie ou son génie avait décidé de casser un peu les traditions « gnangnan » de la St Valentin, dotant plus que beaucoup d'élèves étaient célibataires et fiers de l'être. Ainsi depuis deux semaines déjà il avait fait une annonce pour expliquer qu'il y aurait une fête le soir du 14 Février, que celle ci était réservée aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année ( le 14 tombant un jour de semaine, il ne tenaient pas à ce que les plus jeune ne soient pas raisonnables et n'arrivent pas à suivre les cours du lendemain matin sous prétexte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas couchés de bonne heure) mais aussi et surtout que les élèves qui y viendraient se devraient de s'habiller soit en ange soit en démon, représentant ainsi le caractère mythologique qui leur correspondraient le mieux. Ils avaient donc tous cherché plus ou moins secrètement, à quel figure angélique ou démoniaque ils pourraient le plus s'approcher pendant les jours précédents et s'habilleraient ainsi le soir. Ce qui était drôle et original dans cette idée de Dumbledore, c'est que n'ayant pas précisé qui devaient jouer quels rôles, des démons et des anges se trouveraient certainement dans les 4 maisons confondus. Cette soirée serait donc non seulement celle des amoureux mais également l'occasion pour tout le monde de bien s'amuser et de n'être chaperonnés -que- par 2 professeurs à la fois.

L'arrivée du courrier sorti les élèves de leur contemplation silencieuse de la salle et les oiseaux étaient sans nul doute plus nombreux que d'habitude, St valentin rimant avec carte d'amoureux transis bien sur. Eiden regardait cet étalage d'un genre guimauve d'un oeil à la fois amusé et critique, trouvant cette fête commerciale on ne peut plus ridicule et partant du principe que lorsqu'on était vraiment amoureux, on pouvait le prouver chaque jour et non pas uniquement une fois par an à une date décidée par les fabriquants de chocolat, lingerie et autre accessoires dans le but de bouster leurs ventes après les soldes ( Nda: ça semble tout de suite moins romantique d'un coup non ? mdr)

Alors vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ? demanda soudainement Pansy aux quatre garçons autour d'elle à savoir Blaise, Draco, Théo et bien sur Eiden.

Pourquoi y'a quoi ce soir ? demanda Eiden d'un air vague en sortant difficilement de ses pensées.

Tu te fous de moi ? demanda la jeune fille mi-scandalisée mi-inquiète en fixant attentivement son regard sur un Eiden rêveur.

Hum ?

La fête Eiden ! La FETE !

Ah oui ça, répondit le garçon avec un sourire d'excuse alors que Théodore s'étouffait de rire dans son bol tout comme Draco et que Baise lui lançait de nouveau un regard inquiet, n'ayant pas lâcher son ami des yeux plus que nécessaire depuis ses découvertes.

C'est moi où t'es dans la lune aujourd'hui Eiden ? demanda le préfet des serpentards avec un sourire amusé.

Hum ? … Non juste un peu fatigué c'est tout, avoua le brun avec un très fin sourire avant de reporter son regard vers le plafond.

Les réactions de ses amis furent mitigées, Théodore le regarda avec un regard légèrement étonné, il était seulement 7h30 du matin , Pansy et Draco le regardèrent avec inquiétude- après tout le seul signe avant coureur du malaise d'Eiden il y avait de ça quelques mois étaient une grande fatigue pendant la journée- et Blaise posa une main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre tout en le scrutant d'un regard de lynx.

Eh ça va faîtes pas cette tête là, ça va pas me tuer, j'irais me coucher plutôt ce soir c'est tout, les rassura Eiden.

Mais ce soir y'a la fête, marmonna Pansy alors qu'un bruit aigu, comme un cri d'oiseau se faisait entendre et qu'Eiden relevait brusquement la tête avant de lever un poing tendu vers le ciel.

Sous les regards surpris de ses amis, un faucon marron clair et beige se posa sur le poing d'Eiden avant de lui remettre un journal et de reprendre son envol comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune russe déplia le journal avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Il avait pu, grâce à Mayushka notamment, s'abonner à un équivalent de la Gazette du Sorcier russe, sauf que celui ci parlait aussi bien des évènements marquant dans le monde moldu que le monde sorcier russe et que généralement avec le décalage horaire, Eiden le recevait toujours très tôt dans la matinée, pas en plein milieu de la grande salle. Cela plus qu'autre chose surprenait le russe, pourquoi diable l'oiseau ne lui apportait le journal que maintenant ? Et n'avait il pas déjà reçu l'exemplaire tri-hebdomadaire de ce journal hier ?

La réponse à ses interrogation lui sauta au visage quand il déchiffra le titre du journal moins épais que d'habitude :

Edition Spécial : 8 mois après l'attaque sanglante de la banque de Gono. Où en est l'enquête ? 

Draco et Cie notèrent vite que quelque chose n'allait pas à la façon dont le visage de leur ami s'était fermé au fur et à mesure de la lecture du journal, si le jeune russe n'avait pas l'air bien concentré sur le monde extérieur avant l'arrivée de cet oiseau postal, l'éclat de concentration et de colère froide qu'on pouvait détecté dans ses yeux maintenant feraient presque peur. Soudainement, le jeune russe referma son journal et le mit dans son sac d'un geste sec avant de prendre ses affaires et de se lever de sa place.

Euh Eiden … commença Blaise.

On va être en retard au cours, répondit le russe d'un ton n'invitant pas aux questions avant de se diriger vers la sortie, entraînant les autres à sa suite.

oOoOo

La journée de cours se passa plus ou plus calmement, les élèves des quatre dernières années étant plus ou moins préoccupés par la fête à venir ce soir. Le grand sujet de conversation de la journée était de deviner qui ferait quoi. Et les discussions pour savoir si Bidule allait être un ange ou un démon et de quel type exactement Machine aller porter les ailes étaient à la mode, ce qui amusaient les professeurs quand cela ne leur donnait pas la migraine.

Pansy elle même avait décider avec Théodore de tirer les vers du nez de tous ses condisciples pour connaître l'ange ou le démon qu'il incarnerait. Ils s'en étaient pas trop mal sorti en comptant qu'ils connaissaient maintenant les costumes de l'ensemble de sixième années, la presque totalité de ceux de septième qui se rendraient à la fête et quasiment tous ceux de leur année. Mais il y avait dans le Nord de la Gaule un petit village qui résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… (Nda : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ;) En fait, ironiquement, les seules personnes donc les deux verts et argents ne connaissaient pas les costumes pour ce soir étaient leurs propres amis. Ni Blaise, ni Draco et encore moins Eiden n'avaient dit comment ils allaient se vêtir et le troisième semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas comprendre les illusions plus ou moins subtiles de son amie blonde pour qu'il crache le morceau. Ainsi, les deux cinquième années dépités décidèrent de prendre les paris entre eux pour deviner les costumes de risquait de porter les trois autres. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de débat on en arrivait là : Blaise serait soit un démon de niveau un, c'est à dire un jolie démon avec des petites cornes toutes mimi et le pouvoir de brûler ses ennemis d'un simple mouvement du poignet, soit de niveau trois, c'est à dire tout à fait affreux physiquement parlant et avec un caractère assorti au physique. Quand à savoir qui exactement, seul la prof de divination aurait pris le risque de le prédire. Pour Draco les possibilités étaient soient d'être le Prince des Enfers, ou autrement dit un démon qui torturait ses victimes avec des moyens très imaginatifs et avec de longues dents un peu comme les vampires, soit le Second du Roi des Enfers, le cousin de Thanatos en personne. Enfin pour Eiden, Théorodre était persuader qu'il incarnerait un démon de niveau deux et plus précisément le démon de la luxure et du mystère, argumentant qu'avec son physique de sainte ni touche …. Rien n'est pire que l'eau qui dort. Pansy elle était convaincu que son ami incarnerait un ange de paix, celui qui avait une étoile doré sur le front, habiller entièrement et blanc et avec des ailes d'une pureté incomparable. Et dans l'ensemble, la plus part des élèves de serpentards qui connaissait les trois garçons au moins de vue, plus les amis d'Eiden chez les griffons, s'accordaient sur ses possibilités eux aussi.

oOoOo

La soirée commença aux alentours de 20 heures, une fois le couvre feu dépassé et quand Draco et Blaise entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Pansy et de Rose, une autre fille de leur classe qui traînait généralement avec une bande de filles de serdaigles un peu trop superficielles pour les trois amis d'enfance, ils se retrouvèrent dans un monde peuplé d'Anges et de Démons de toutes parts. Il s'avéra très rapidement que les suppositions de Pansy et de Théodore se vérifiait sur leurs amis. Blaise s'était bel et bien « transformé » en un démon de niveau un : de petites cornes noires semblaient jaillirent de sa peau au niveau de son front- merci à la métamorphose, matière au combien utile- et ses vêtements étaient faits d'un cuir noir très épais et très sombre, d'une coupe assez évaser qui lui ajoutait du mystère. Sans oublier les petites griffes rouges sangs qu'il avait à la place des ongles. Draco avait prit le rôle de Princes des Enfers et revêtait un costume comprenant un pantalon de toile rêche noire, un haut carmin et un manteau long en cuir qui touchait presque le sol. Deux petite quenottes le faisant ressembler à un vampire sortaient légèrement de sa bouche et ses yeux avaient prient une couleur noire et étaient fendu au milieu tel un chat. Encore une fois ce changement était dû à de simple sort d'apparence.

Cependant, alors que leurs yeux parcourraient la Salle, notant ceux qui avaient réellement rechercher un costume correspondant à leur personnalité de ceux qui avaient joué un rôle complètement inverse, ils finirent par repérer Eiden qui, assis en tailleur sur le rebord d'un banc de la table appartenant aux rouge et or, semblaient écouter très attentivement le petit discours que lui tenait l'un des jumeaux Weasley, déguiser en démon du jeu et des farces – ce qui lui correspondait assez en vérité- et la mâchoire des serpentards manqua de se fracasser avec les sol.

Les prévisions de Pansy et Théodore étaient complètement à côté de la plaque. Eiden ne s'était pas habiller en démon de la luxure ( Bien trop pudique et naïf pour ça ! n'avait cessé de répété Pansy lors de leur débat) mais il n'était pas en ange de paix lumineux non plus. Eiden était bien l'incarnation d'un ange, seulement c'était l'ange de la mort…

Deux ailes noires descendaient de ses épaules à son basin, semblant douces comme celle d'un véritable ange bien que leur couleur soit plus proche de celle de l'encre. Ses vêtements étaient également tous noirs à l'exception de quelques zones rouge-sang en forme de main où de griffures. Les longs cheveux du jeune russe étaient retenus en queue de cheval assez haute à l'exception d'une longue mèche finement tressé sur toute sa longueur et qui traversait le front de leur ami, semblant être une couronne elfique. Trois traits noir et rouge carmin se dessinaient sous son œil gauche, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une marque de griffure d'une bête sauvage ou des traces de larmes séchées ; mais des larmes de sang. Enfin, une légère chaîne argenté s'enroulait autour de la main gauche d'Eiden, descendant jusqu'à son poignet, retenue ils ne savaient comment et dont quelques maillons tombaient dans le vide, faisant penser à une chaîne resté attaché partiellement à un prisonnier qui aurait réussi à s'enfuir d'une geôle.

Chaque petit détail du « costume » d'Eiden s'assemblait parfaitement aux autres et à son propriétaire, tant et si bien qu'il était difficile de se dire qu'on avait à faire à un être humain, un adolescent comme les autres, et non pas véritablement à l'incarnation terrienne d'un ange de la mort. Les traits fins de leur camarades, ses longs cils noirs ébène et sa constante aura mélancolique, bien qu'en partie cachée la plus part du temps, ne faisant que renforcer cette croyance. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'élèves qui connaissaient au moins Eiden de vue, semblaient hypnotisé par sa vue tels des papillons par la flamme d'une bougie mais n'osaient pas s'approcher pour lui parler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme repoussés dans le même temps par cette peur inexplicable : Qui voudrait parler à un représentant terrien de la Grande Faucheuse ? Surtout en temps de guerre ?

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible pour les camarades de maison et amis du garçon qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus juste pour définir sa nature réelle comme ange ou démon. Et cela n'était pas fait pour les rassurer, surtout un certain châtain qui avait déjà de plus en plus de mal à ne pas faire passer celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère un interrogatoire en règle pour savoir si oui ou non il était dépressif et le cas échéant avait besoin d'aide.

OoOoO

Eiden était arrivé un peu avant ses camarades de maison et était tombé sur Fred en chemin, celui ci l'avait alors attrapé par le bras et l'avait « traîné » jusqu'à la table des griffondors pour qu'ils puissent papoter tous les deux. Eiden lui avait alors demandé comment il s'en sortaient avec son jumeau dans leurs inventions et Fred venait à peine de finir son discours enflammé sur tous les farces et attrapes que les deux frères Weasley avaient réussis à mettre au point.

Et alors au fait, as tu eu l'occasion de tester la fameuse fiole qu'on t'a offert à Noël ? demanda alors le griffondor.

Non, mais je l'ai confiée à quelqu'un qui saura en faire un usage vraiment très constructif et qui m'enverra les photos du résultat. D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle a dû l'utiliser il y a une quinzaines d'heures et que j'aurai les photos au plus tard dans trois ou quatre jours, au plutôt demain matin.

Elle ? demanda Fred en haussant un sourcil. Et puis je savoir ô Mon Ange qui est la charmante demoiselle à qui tu as confier cette magnifique invention Wealey et Cie ?

Mais bien sur très chez démon, répondit Eiden sur le même ton avec un léger sourire amusé devant les pitreries du roux. Je l'ai confier à la sublime Mayushka…

Oh, une jeune fille que l'on peut considérer comme une de tes proches ? demanda alors le griffondor d'un ton taquin maintenant.

Aussi proche que tu peut l'être de George très cher.

Je ne voix pas le rapport, dit alors doucement Fred peu sur de lui.

Le sourire d'Eiden s'agrandi à ce moment là et il annonça avec une nonchalance typiquement serpentardesque.

Oh c'est juste que comme vous êtes jumeau _vous aussi _je m'étais dit que tu comprendrais…

Attends attends ! coupa Fred, agrandissant encore l'amusement du serpentard par l'incrédulité clairement lisible dans sa voix. Jumeaux vous aussi ? Cette fille est ta sœur jumelle ? Mais comment c'est… Oh… Ne me dis pas que… Cérémonie de lien du sang ? s'exclama le rouquin en se levant de son siège mais assez bas pour que seul le jeune russe puisse l'entendre.

Tu comprends vite, répondit Eiden avec un calme calculé en se levant lui aussi de sa place, ses ailes se replaçant correctement dans son dos.

Et quand est né cette chère jeune fille ?

Bah Fred voyons ! Le 31 juillet! Répondit Eiden comme on annoncerait une évidence à un gamin de 6 ans mentalement retardé. C'est ma jumelle… Tu te rappelles du principe des jumeaux non ?

Eh ! s'exclama le roux en entrant dans le jeu de son ami et feignant ainsi d'être vexé. Tu te paye ma tête là ? demanda t il en rapprochant son visage de celui du russe qui se redressa un peu.

Et si c'était le cas ? répondit Eiden dans un murmure en haussant un sourcil moqueur en provocation.

Oh il se pourrait juste que tu te retrouve avec quelques couleurs de peau et cheveux un peu bizarres au prochain petit dej'.

Ou il se pourrait que ce soit ton cas non ? répondit Eiden avec un sourire.

Tu me menaces ? demanda alors Fred en se reculant un peu et en feignant le choc le plus total alors que son frère jumeau déguisé en l'ange du jeu pour sa part se rapprochait d'eux et les regardait curieusement.

Je suis un serpentard, répondit Eiden de nouveau nonchalant en regardant ses ongles avec désinvolture.

Ô cruelle trahison ! s'exclama Fred à grand renfort de gestes théâtrales alors qu'Eiden éclatait de rire devant ses pitreries. Ô suprême illusion ! Un serpentard parmi mes amis. Ô Merlin comment est ce arrivé ? demanda t il avec des yeux de chien battus en direction d'Eiden qui secoua légèrement la tête amusé.

C'est à ce moment précis que George les rejoignirent, ayant entendu la fin du discours de Fred qui ne se souciait plus du tout d'être discret, au contraire, attirant pas mal de regards amusés vers eux.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda t il , voulant visiblement entrer aussi dans les pitreries de son jumeau.

Gred ! s'exclama Fred en se laissant tomber à ses pieds dans un faux évanouissement. Le sais tu ? Ce jeune ange est un vil serpentard ? s'exclama t il dramatiquement en désignant Eiden d'un nouveau mouvement ample de la main.

Non ? s'étonna Georges en poussant des yeux ébahis très exagéré. Sais tu comment cela est arrivé mon cher Forge ?

Hélas mon frère, nénis ! Ce jeune damoiseau ne me l'a point narrer.

Ohhhh ! fit son jumeau d'un ton faussement désespéré. Allons ayons du cœur du mon frère ( Nda : en vieux français avoir du cœur signifie avoir du courage et non être généreux. Vous l'aurez compris c'est donc au vieux français que fait ici référence Georges). Eloignons nous, il peut être contagieux.

Pas la peine, répondit Eiden avec un léger salut de la tête, je m'en vais moi même. Je vais rejoindre les autres, ajouta t il doucement pour montrer qu'il n'était nullement vexé par la blague et que ce n'était pas à cause de celle ci qu'il partait.

Oui va ! Va je ne te hais point ! souligna Georges avec un clin d'œil.

Eiden le lui rendit et parti en direction de l'autre bout de la Grande Salle où se trouvaient les serpentards après un dernier signe de main en guise d'au revoir.

OoOoO

Assis à la table des serpentards Blaise observait toujours très attentivement son ami alors que celui ci discutait maintenant avec l'un des Weasley, ne se contentant plus de simplement l'écouter. Le rouquin faisait l'idiot comme d'habitude, il le savait rien qu'en observant ses expressions facial alors qu'Eiden lui restait relativement neutre, bien qu'un sourire serpentardesque, sourire qu'on ne lui avait jamais noté employer avant, fleurisse sur ses lèvre à un moment.

Le jeune sang pur ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux en voyant la griffondor se pencher très près de son ami et celui ci lui répondre à voix basse, ses yeux à quelques centimètres de ceux du rouquin.

Blaise se doutait bien que son ami ne faisait que rentrer dans le jeu de provocation idiote dont étaient rois les jumeaux Weasley, cependant ni le jeune russe ni le griffondor ne semblaient noté à quel point Eiden semblait plus attractif encore à ce moment là. Il se dégageait une sorte d'aura de sensualité dans cette attitude provocante qu'il n'adoptait pas d'habitude et Blaise se félicita d'être un des rares à observer l'échange des deux élèves à l'autre bout de la salle car sans nul doute cette attitude anticonformiste d'Eiden aurait renforcé la détermination de ceux qui étaient décidé à le mettre dans leur lit en voyant cet éclat de caractère inhabituel et sans nul doute très attrayant chez le jeune russe.

Le châtain nota tout de même avec un certain soulagement que la conversation entre les jumeaux et son ami prenait fin et que celui ci revenait vers lui, il était plus facile de le garder à l'œil quand il était à porté de voix et d'écoute.

Eiden s'assis finalement en face de Blaise avec un petit « bonsoir » en détaillant rapidement des yeux la tenue de son camarade.

Démon de niveau deux ? demanda le russe doucement, du même ton qu'il avait quand il sortait d'une longue concentration dans un livre ou dans ses pensées.

Ouais c'est ce qui me trippait le plus pour cette soirée de nazes, répondit Blaise avec un sourire amusé, bien qu'il soit surpris qu'Eiden connaisse aussi bien les caractéristiques des démons avant de ses faire la remarque que le jeune russe passait au moins autant d'heures à lire les pavés de la bibliothèque qu'Hermione Granger.

Le sang pur nota un temps de silence avant de demander d'un ton qu'il espérait naturel :

Ange de la mort ?

Hum hum, répondit Eiden en prenant un verre d'eau.

Et…euh.. pourquoi ce choix de costume ?

C'est ce qui me correspond le mieux, répondit doucement Eiden en passant machinalement le bout de son index sur le tour du verre tout en contemplant le plafond.

V… Vraiment ? demanda Blaise en se retenant encore une fois de tirer Eiden par le bras en dehors de cette salle et de lui faire passer un interrogatoire en règle sur le pourquoi de toutes les choses étranges et inquiétantes q'il avait noté le concernant ces derniers temps.

Hum, répondit simplement Eiden en acquiesçant légèrement d'un mouvement de tête alors qu'il regardait avec un léger sourire Pansy et Théo qui tentaient absolument de traîner Drago et Rose sur la piste de danse alors que les deux ados ne le souhaitaient visiblement pas.

Eiden étouffa finalement un bâillement en regardant sa montre.

Bon, je vais aller me coucher moi, je suis naze. Ça vous dérange pas trop ? demanda le jeune russe en regardant Blaise droit dans les yeux, lui signifiant clairement que si c'était le cas, il serait près à rester encore un peu.

Non c'est bon va dormir la marmotte, répondit celui ci avec un léger sourire, je vais essayer de défendre Drago des tentatives de Pansy de la traîner sur la piste. Elle lui fait coup à chaque fois et à chaque fois je suis obligé de voler à son secours.

Eiden lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se lever pour sortir de la salle. Il passa rapidement les portes alors que Blaise se dirigeait vers ses amis, aucun des deux adolescents ne notant l'ombre qui sortit à la suite du jeune russe.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, le chapitre de la St Valentin est enfin terminé et dans le suivant nous une charmante conaissance et en apprendrons un peu plus sur elle….**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus à tout bientôt**

**Anonyma1**


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou à vous tous et toutes ! J'ai décidé d'être généreuse et de vous poster le chapitre 29 maintenant, en ce dimanche soir 00h44 ( donc Lundi matin en fait ) pour me rattraper un peu de mon retard des derniers temps. J'avais vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à boucler le chapitre 28 alors que le 29 à couler comme de l'eau ( comme le 30 qui lui aussi est fini ô joie j'ai enfin un peu d'avance !). donc voilà je fais ma gentille anonyma et je vous livre ce chapitre.**

**Au programme : le retour d'une vieille connaissance.**

**La découverte d'un nouveau personnage… spécial**

**Enfin un développement sur un vieil élément de mon intrigue ( je crois que j'en avais parlé au chapitre 3 ou 4 ça date !!!!)**

**Et dans le prochain chapitre : Le début des conséquences de ce que vous allez découvrir maintenant.**

**Le HP/DM qui commence à pointer le bout de son petit nez velu ( ENFIN j'entends crier certains de mes lecteurs désespéré et oui enfin vous répondrai-je même si ça ne sera que vraiment un pointage de museau. Mais la bestiole velue de l'amoureuuuuuuh arrive comme même rassurez vous. Elle prends son temsp c'est tout. Mais c'est ce qu'on dis : plus on attends meilleur c'est )**

**Notre petit sévichou qui reprend « contact » avec le monde social ( Ouah un Sévérus socialisé ça existe ça ?)**

**Mais aussi, le vilain Voldychou pas content du tout du tout**

**Et plein d'autres choses.**

**Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ???? On lit et on rewiew mes amis sinon pas de suite mouhahahahah **

**(note de Petite Bulle ( grand amie et fan incondicionnelle d'anonyma) Elle vient de nous petter un cable Marie Louise là !!!)**

**Bisous à vous Anonyma1

* * *

**

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_Eiden étouffa finalement un bâillement en regardant sa montre._

_Bon, je vais aller me coucher moi, je suis naze. Ça vous dérange pas trop ? demanda le jeune russe en regardant Blaise droit dans les yeux, lui signifiant clairement que si c'était le cas, il serait près à rester encore un peu._

_Non c'est bon va dormir la marmotte, répondit celui ci avec un léger sourire, je vais essayer de défendre Drago des tentatives de Pansy de la traîner sur la piste. Elle lui fait coup à chaque fois et à chaque fois je suis obligé de voler à son secours._

_Eiden lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se lever pour sortir de la salle. Il passa rapidement les portes alors que Blaise se dirigeait vers ses amis, aucun des deux adolescents ne notant l'ombre qui sortit à la suite du jeune russe._

_Et maintenant la suite…

* * *

_

**Chapitre 29 : Héritage.**

Il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de se cacher dans ce coin sombre, personne n'avait prêté attention à lui de toute l'après midi, mieux personne n'avait ne serait ce que pu notifier sa présence dans la Grande Salle du château. Même pas le vieux fou, et dire qu'on le disait le plus grand sorcier du monde ! N'importe quoi ! C'était comme cette histoire stupide comme quoi Poudlard serait l'endroit le plus sur du monde magique. Pff ! Poudlard n'était qu'une vaste passoire qui avait _un peu_ moins de fuites que les autres lieux magique c'était tout.

Mais bon ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de philosopher sur ce qu'était ou non le monde sorcier anglais, il avait une mission à accomplir que diable ! Et il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'_elle_ lui ferait s'il échouer dans cette mission. C'est qu'elle n'était pas toujours aimable la tantine et c'était malheureusement le genre de personne qui pouvait vous assommer d'une seule baffe alors mieux valait qu'il fasse ce qu'on lui avait demandé et correctement.

Il laissa glisser ses yeux orange sur la pièce devant lui, il y avait encore peu de monde dans la Grande Salle mais il pouvait déjà affirmer qu'il y avait une soirée costumée ce soir. En effet, à moins qu'il soit passer dans la 15 ème dimension, les élèves de Poudlard _ne portaient pas_ d'ailes ou de cornes de démons en temps normal.

A cette vision une réflexion de sa tante lui revient à l'esprit : « Le vieux est complètement glucosé si tu veux tout savoir. Bon d'accord il est pas trop mal conservé niveau magie pour un vieillard mais il reste comme même un vieux bonhomme qui invente les choses les plus stupides qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et crois moi, à mon âge, on en a vu beaucoup des choses ! »

Effectivement, pensa t il, le directeur Dumbledore devait avoir un problème sérieux de neurones !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pensé plus longuement à l'effet qu'avait eu des années d'excès de bonbons au citron sur l'esprit du vénérable sorcier que sa cible entra enfin dans la salle et qu'il senti sa mâchoire se décrocher légèrement.

_Wow ! C'est qu'il se bonifiait avec le temps le petit !_

Pour le moment son objectif discutait – ou plutôt écouté parler- un grand gars aux cheveux carottes, déguisé en démon du jeu et des farces – bah quoi il avait de la culture comme même, il savait au moins reconnaître un déguisement de démons quand il en voyait un ! Le roux avait l'air vraiment loquasse et il se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait parler à sa cible du jour, cependant Elle lui avait interdit de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour espionner le gosse et encore moins pour le convaincre de le suivre au point de rendez vous, il devait se débrouiller autrement.

Et puis très honnêtement il n'aurait pas voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour assommé le gamin même s'il en avait eu le droit, il l'aimait bien au fond le môme, c'était un gosse attachant… Et terriblement sexy aussi ! Lucifer c'était pas possible d'être aussi à côté de la plaque en matière de relations amoureuses avec un physique pareil ! Lui même ne comprenait pas, et ne comprendrait sûrement jamais, pourquoi le gosse ne se servait pas un peu plus de sa gueule d'ange pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. A bien regarder certains élèves qui mataient le petit sans qu'il ne se rende compte, trop occupé à rentrer dans le jeu idiot du rouquin qui avait été rejoint par un rouquin identique maintenant, il se doutait bien qu'un seul claquement de doigt du gosse et il aurait eu tous les autres à ses pieds et train de baver de docilité et d'envie. Et franchement pour la deuxième raison ils n'auraient pas eu vraiment tord.

Par la grande faucheuse, le môme allait faire des ravages quand il allait –enfin- commencer à s'intéressé d'un peu plus prêt à ce genre de choses. Parce que, sans faire la mauvaise langue, son copain actuel c'était une tâche comme même !

Pendant qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, un sourire amusé fleuri sur ses lèvre pâles et il suivit des yeux sa cible traverser toute la table pour s'asseoir juste en face d'un autre garçon de son âge qui l'avait observé à la dérobé pendant toute la soirée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais, contrairement aux autres élèves qui avaient observé le gosse – les deux roux exclu- ce garçon là, déguisé en démon de niveau deux, ne matait pas vraiment le petit. En fait il l'observait plus comme l'aurait fait un grand frère protecteur. Cette fois ci, de sa place cachée dans l'ombre, l'observateur silencieux grinça légèrement des dents. Avec le bol qu'il avait habituellement le châtain allait coller sa cible toute la soirée pour « le protégé » et il n'allait pas pouvoir faire sa mission « dans les termes du contrat ». Or sa tante le lui avait bien dit : pas d'esclandre, personne ne devait se rendre compte que le môme avait disparu avant qu'ils en aient finis avec lui.

Et puis en plus, de quoi se mêlait il ce misérable sorcier, c'était son rôle _à lui _de surveiller le jeune ange, il était _le seul_ mâle habilité à jouer le rôle de grand frère et si le serpentard ne le comprenait pas, il se chargerait de le lui faire comprendre et pas dans la douceur.

Mais la chance sembla tourner en sa faveur puisqu'il vit clairement son objectif bailler et se lever de sa place sans que personne ne l'accompagne pour se diriger vers la sortie, vers lui, dans l'intention évidente d'aller se coucher.

_Désolé trésor, ce sera pas pour tout de suite._

Une fois sa cible sortie de la salle, il se glissa aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre à sa suite, ses pas ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol, plus silencieux qu'un fantôme. Il suivit patiemment le jeune ange devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez éloigner de la grande salle pour que personnes ne les surprenne. Il scanna rapidement les alentours à l'aide de son ouïe très fine et relâcha un imperceptible soupire de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne à au moins 50 mètres à la ronde. Il décida alors de faire connaître sa présence et claqua fortement ses prochains pas contre le sol. Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune sorcier devant lui sursauta légèrement et se retourna lentement pour regarder derrière lui la raison de ce bruit, ses yeux se posant enfin sur celui qui l'avait surveillé du regard toute la soirée, les yeux vert et bleu croisant le regard des (yeux) oranges.

Une expression surprise naquis sur le visage de l'ange, faisant de nouveau étirer un sourire à son observateur qui énonça alors de sa voix suave :

**Salut Raven.**

OoOoO

**Ivan (1) ?** demanda Eiden plus que surpris de se retrouver face à lui.

**En chair et en os**, répliqua l'homme avec un sourire amusé devant le regard toujours halluciné du jeune garçon.

**Mais… tu… Vous n'étiez pas censé être en Russie ?**

**Si fait mon ange.**

**Mais alors…**

**On est rentré et Elle a demander à te voir, ce soir, maintenant quoi. Alors si tu voulais bien me suivre ça m'arrangerait.**

**Euh… D'accord**, répondit le garçon après un temps de réflexion. **Allons y.**

Ivan sourit de nouveau, mais plus chaleureusement cette fois ci, laissant tomber le masque de froideur que sa condition lui forçait à porter dès qu'il était en présence de sorciers et il attrapa le bras du plus jeune pour le guider au point de Rendez vous ; en plein de cœur de la forêt interdite. Cependant il laissa le temps au sorcier de lancer un rapide sort sans baguette magique pour transformer son costume en des vêtements plus « normaux ».

Raven le suivit sans discuter, habituer au silence de son aîné, et celui ci lui en fut reconnaissant. Sa tante lui avait dit qu'il ne poserait pas de problèmes pour venir normalement, mais il avait comme même eu un doute, le sentiment que le gosse ne le suivrait pas lui, qu'il ne viendrait que si Elle se déplaçait en personne. Visiblement il avait eu tord.

Une demi heure plus tard environ 

Raven ! s'exclama une femme d'apparence jeune en se précipitant sur le jeune garçon et en le prenant dans ses bras dans une étreinte à l'étouffer sous regard halluciné de tous les membres de l'assemblée, sauf Ivan qui regardait la scène avec amusement.

Il était vrai que pour toutes les personnes non initiées voir la redoutable Stellania Zorkofsky ; Reine de l'une des plus grandes familles de vampire d'Europe : les Ombres Carmines, guerrière redoutable et sanguinaire qui avait été responsable de l'extermination du peuple zombie entier de l'Angleterre jusqu'au fin fond de la Russie, passant par France, l'Espagne, l'Allemagne, la Pologne et tant d'autres pays d'Europe, femme vampire de presque 1200 ans réputé sans cœur et incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment humain ; serrer dans ses bras un jeune garçon, certes très mignon, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal en apparence, avec des larmes de joie dans les yeux avait un côté déconcertant.

Cependant Ivan lui savait déjà que la « jeune femme » avait complètement fondue devant les jumeaux et que même s'ils avaient été de simples humains elle les aurait protégés avec toute sa fougue, les mordants même pour les convertir s'il avait fallu.

Seulement Eiden et Mayushka était loin, très loin, d'être de simples humains.

La jeune fille qui était née et avait grandie en tant que moldue commençait à avoir des connaissances théoriques sur la magie grâce à l'enseignement de son frère et de Stellania quand elle était en Russie, sans compter le fait que la jeune humaine pouvait maintenant percevoir très nettement les auras magiques.

Et Raven, Raven… Raven c'était l'Espoir, l'Elu, l'enfant d'un très vieille prophétie, le seul et unique être vivant à posséder des gènes de vampires et d'elfes, deux races complètement antinomiques, bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore.

Mais surtout, les jumeaux étaient les seules personne que Stellania et Ivan, en respectivement 1200 et 896 ans de vie, aient jamais vu agir tout à fait normalement vis à vis d'eux. Le fait qu'ils soient des vampires, appartenant à l'une des familles de vampires les plus dangereuses d' Europe, ne semblaient même pas les effleurer et les deux vampires avaient accueilli avec joies ces deux petites boules d'énergie et d'air pur dans leur sombre famille.

Stellania agissait comme une mère avec les deux enfants, comme leur seconde maman, elle possédait un collier d'âme pour chacun d'entre eux, pouvant transplaner à la seconde à leur côté en cas de problèmes ou de dangers. (2)

Et Ivan, Ivan les avaient très vite adoptés comme des petits cousins et cousines, pas encore des frères et sœurs car ils n'avaient malheureusement pas eu le temps d'être assez proche d'eux pour les connaître à ce point, ses missions pour le Cercle lui prenant beaucoup de temps, mais il ne désespérait pas qu'un jour ça le soit. Ces mômes avaient vraiment un petit quelque chose pour avoir réussi l'exploit de transformer deux vampire redoutables en de vraies mamans poules rien qu'à leurs présences.

Shadow(3), dit alors doucement le garçon sans tenter de se dégager de l'étreinte maternelle de la jeune femme.

Celle ci le garda encore un petit moment dans ses bras avant de le lâcher et, se reculant un peu en le tenant par les épaules, de l'observer d'un œil critique.

**Tu ne manges toujours pas assez Raven**, dit elle lentement**, et tu m'a l'air fatigué aussi.**

**Ça c'est un peu de ta faute,** répondit le garçon calmement.

**Pardon ? **

**J'allais me couché quand Ivan m'a sauter dessus !**

**Oh t'exagère mon ange, je t'ai pas sauté dessus, j'ai juste fait en sorte que tu m'entendes.** Intervint le vampire en question.

**Ouais et j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque**, répliqua le plus jeune avec un sourire taquin.

**Me regardes pas comme ça Raven, je pourrais vouloir me venger.**

**Encore !** s'exclama le jeune russe d'un ton faussement désespéré. **C'est la deuxième fois ce soir qu'on me fais des menaces. Pauvre de moi.**

En voyant comment « son fils » réagissait à la menace pourtant lancée d'une voix froide par Ivan, voix qui faisait frissonner les plus aguerris des mangemorts et des aurors, Shadow ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

**Sérieusement**, reprit le jeune humain, son expression redevenant illisible et son regard concentré, **pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?** demanda t il à Shadow.

Au tutoiement direct fait par un misérable humain à leur reine les quatre autres vampires – deux hommes et deux femmes- restés dans l'ombre jusque là grincèrent des dents mais une lueur de Stellania leur fit rentrer les griffes, visiblement elle appréciait la façon dont le jeune sorcier lui parlait, sachant qu'il était très respectueux et non pas en train de l'insulter puisqu'il la tutoyait sur sa demande uniquement.

**Y'a un soucis avec Macha ?** demanda le garçon avec inquiétude, sachant que la troupe de vampires étaient encore en Russie la veille.

**Non chaton, rassures toi ta sœur va très bien. Si je t'ai demandé de venir cette nuit c'est parce que nous ne pouvons pas resté très longtemps en Angleterre, nous repartons demain en tout début d'après midi, mais qu'il y a un rituel que j'ai trouvé et qui pourrais t'intéresser.**

**Lequel ?**

**Eh bien, tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre ? **

**Tu avais fait une peur bleue à Macha**, énonça doucement le garçon, les yeux un peu dans le vague en tâchant de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.

**Oui Raven c'est vrai, **acquiesça la vampire en se baissant un peu pour avoir les yeux à la hauteur de ceux de son protégé. **Mais ce dont je voulais parlé c'est du fait que je t'avais alors dit que tu ne me semblai pas tout à fait humain.**

**Oui, je me souviens de ça mais tu ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi tu avais cette impression.**

**Parce que c'est le cas chaton. Ecoute je ne peux pas tout te dire concernant ton lignage, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire et pour le moment ça t'est inutile de toutes façons, cependant je peux affirmer que tu avais un vampire dans tes aïeuls. Je le sais à la couleur de ta peau et aussi à ton odeur, tu as une odeur très spéciale Raven, aucun être vivant n'en a jamais eu une qui se rapprochait de la tienne, même pas ta sœur. Et je peux t'affirmer que ta peau dégage entre autre chose une odeur d'humain mais aussi de vampire, bien que celle ci soit très faible.**

**Donc je suis en quelque sorte un hybride ?** demanda le jeune garçon pensif, mais il n'avait pas l'air de prendre la chose trop mal ni d'être réellement surpris.

**En quelque sorte oui, on peut dire que tu es un métisse d'au moins deux races…**

**Et quel est le rapport avec ce que tu as trouvé ? Car je me doute que tu ne me dis pas ça juste pour faire un brin de causette, particulièrement quand il est presque 1 heure du matin**, ajouta Eiden en regardant rapidement sa montre.

**Je vois que tu as toujours autant d'esprit mon enfant**, souligna Ivan, le seul des vampires qui se savait autorisé à intervenir dans l'échange entre sa reine et le petit « humain ».

**Pour accomplir le rituel dont je t'ai parlé il faut avoir des gènes de vampires, il était donc essentiel que je te le dise. **

**Et en quoi consiste t il ?**

**C'est une cérémonie très compliquée pour laquelle il faut que tu sois entouré de deux vampires plus âgés que toi et en qui tu as une pleine confiance.**

**Ce qui explique ta présence et celle d'Ivan.**

**Exacte. Si tu veux accomplir ce rituel Raven, cela permettrait à tes gènes de devenir moins latents.**

**Ce qui serait bien parce que …**

**Parce que tu acquièrerais une partie de ton potentiel magique plus facilement et moins douloureusement. Je te l'ai dit chaton, tu n'es pas tout à fait humain. Et, si normalement les sorciers reçoivent tout leur potentiel magique le jour de leur quinze ans, le tien est toujours bloqué par une sorte de barrage.**

**Pourquoi ? **

**Parce que tu n'es pas tout à fait humain d'une part, mais surtout parce que le jour de tes quinze ans ta magie a déjà réagit pour supprimer le sort d'apparence que t'avais posé ta mère et ton parrain quand tu étais bébé. Ce sort étant très ancien, cela a demandé à ton corps beaucoup de magie pour le faire « sauter ». Ainsi toute la puissance magique qui aurait dû te servir pour révéler entièrement ton potentiel à été déviée pour retransformer ton corps et te maintenir en vie.**

Eiden compris à ce moment là que Shadow essayait de lui dire que son corps, trop affamé et blessé, n'aurait pas survécu au changement d'apparence si sa magie ne l'avait pas protégé. Celle ci lui avait donc sauver la vie au moins deux fois cet été. Ça expliquait certainement sa grande fatigue début août, sa magie ayant besoin de faire le plein en quelques sortes.

**Si je comprends bien ce que tu essayes de me dire, je n'ai pas encore acquis mon potentiel magique comme mes amis à cause de la protection d'identité de ma mère et de mon état de santé au moment de mon anniversaire ?**

**T'as tout compris chaton.**

**Et je vais acquérir ce potentiel quand ? A mon prochain anniversaire ?**

**C'est plus compliqué que ça Raven. Si tu veux, un sorcier humain lambda recevra la majorité de son potentiel magique la nuit de ses quinze ans et le reste le jour de ses seize et dix-sept ans. Cette gradation permet au corps de s'habituer progressivement à ton niveau de magie bien que le plus gros morceau soit assimilé d'un coup lors des 15 ans du sorcier.**

**Ok, et pour un sorcier non humain ? **

**Pour les métisses, c'est à peu près le même principes sauf que le gros morceau de potentiel magique qu'ils reçoivent à 15 ans est beaucoup plus important que pour les sorciers humains. C'est pourquoi il faut qu'ils soient en parfaite santé au moment de la transition sinon c'est très douloureux. En cas de problème ta magie humaine te protège en quelque sorte en diminuant la magie non humaine acquise lors des 15 ans pour en acquérir plus sur les deux années suivantes.**

**D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris. Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais bien sur…**

**Mais, Raven, ton état de santé étant celui qu'il était lors de tes 15 ans, associé au fait de ton retour à une apparence normal, a fait que ta magie à complètement bloqué ton potentiel non humain. Et même celui humain n'a déchargé qu'un tout petit morceau en toi, celui qu'un sorcier lambda recevrait le jour de ses 17 ans. **

**Et ?**

**Et bien, du coup l'année prochaine risque d'être très dur pour toi car tu vas récupérer quasiment tout ton potentiel magique humain et non humain d'un coup et vu ta puissance mon chéri, ça sera de la torture si tu ne décharges pas un peu de cette réserve dans ton organisme dès maintenant. Je ne peux pas t'aider pour ta magie humaine, mais de toutes façons elle sera la moins douloureuse à obtenir, ni pour le reste de ton lignage, mais par contre je peux faire en sorte qu'il ne te reste qu'un peu des dons que te procure tes gènes de vampire lors de ton prochain anniversaire.**

Un silence profond suivi le discours de Stellania. Celle ci et Ivan pouvaient voir que le jeune garçon réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et c'était beaucoup. Les deux vampires lui laissèrent donc un temps de réflexion aussi long qu'il en avait besoin et la reine fit signe au quatre gardes qui étaient venus avec eux d'aller patrouiller dans la forêt alentour sans trop s'éloigner comme même.

Après 20 bonnes minutes de réflexion, Raven leva un regard déterminé vers Shadow.

**De toutes façons ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix n'est ce pas ?** dit il de sa voix douce**. Ok. J'ai confiance en vous deux, **annonça t il en regardant aussi bien sa « mère » que son « cousin ».

Bien, allons y alors. Je te préviens comme même que ça risque d'être douloureux pour toi sur le moment. La magie aime rarement qu'on la force à recadrer des choses qu'elle a décidé de reporter à plus tard.

Eiden se contenta d'acquiescer et alors Shadow fit un vaste mouvement de la main. Aussitôt la végétation autour d'eux sembla disparaître pour laisser place à un immense cercle de marbre noir veiné de rouge carmin sous leur pieds, créant un cercle, une sorte de mini clairière très particulière dans le cœur de la forêt interdite. Ivan pour sa part fit apparaître des bougies noires et rouges qu'il plaça dans un pentagrame complexe, ainsi que de l'encens de couleur grise dont il enflamma plusieurs morceaux qu'il planta dans le sol, à l'extrémité du sol de marbre, au niveau des quatre points cardinaux.

**Bien maintenant Raven place toi ici**, indiqua Shadow en montrant le centre du pentagrame.

Le garçon s'exécuta et avança jusqu'au centre de la dalle de marbre.

**Asseyes toi sur tes genoux chaton**, précisa Ivan et de nouveau le jeune garçon obéit docilement.

**Bien, maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux et tu nous laisses faire le reste ok ? Surtout gardes ton esprit bien ouvert et confiant, si tu n'as plus confiance en nous à un moment donné le cercle de magie va être perturbé et risque de provoquer des dégâts**

Eiden ferma donc les yeux doucement et attendit à peine deux minutes avant d'entendre les voix d'Ivan et de Shadow se mettre à psalmodier dans une langue inconnue aux résonances graves.

Il lui sembla alors que la chaleur venant des bougies s'intensifiait de plus en plus, l'entourant dans une véritable bulle de chaleur avant qu'une brise parfumée d'encens ne commence à tourner autour de lui, doucement d'abord, caressante, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Puis ce fut comme si toutes les cellules entières de son corps explosaient de l'intérieure et Eiden dû se mordre les lèvres à sang pour éviter de crier. Ses mains, qu'il avait posé sur le sol à côté de lui, se crispèrent. La douleur était bien plus forte que celle d'un doloris, et pourtant celui qu'il avait expérimenté en direct provenait du plus grand mage noir du siècle.

Comme inconscients de la douleur que causait le rituel chez le jeune sorcier, Shadow et Ivan continuait de psalmodier dans leur langue bizarre des paroles avec une voix de plus en plus grave, comme chargée par la magie.

Eiden senti alors de nouveau un courant électrique lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale à toute vitesse, lui faisant l'effet d'un électrochoc et il serra un peu plus les dents, sentant le sang couler le long de son menton.

Puis ce fut comme si un barrage quelque part à l'intérieur de lui céder brusquement et le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand son potentiel vampirique déferla dans ses veines. La douleur était atroce, il avait l'impression que son sang s'était changé en acide et le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il senti également ses canines s'allonger lentement, douloureusement avant de reprendre leur taille normal brusquement. Une bulle de magie l'entoura soudainement alors que des larmes de souffrance roulaient d'elles même le long de ses joues pâle. Les visions que lui envoyait Voldemort à côté était une sinécure.

Eiden perçu vaguement que les deux vampires avaient cessé leur discours mais la bulle de magie qui l'entourait elle existait toujours, elle était tantôt glaciale tantôt brûlante, comme si elle tentait de s'ajuster avec lui et de trouver à qu'elle niveau de chaleur elle devait se situer. Et, enfin, après presque quinze minutes de souffrance, la bulle s'éleva un peu plus au dessus de lui et changea de forme. Les ondes magique se concentrèrent pour ressemblé à une épée qui fondit brusquement sur lui, s'enfonçant en plein milieu de son dos et le jeune sorcier tomba dans les pommes suite à cette surcharge magique, littéralement assommé par la vague de puissance.

OoOoO

Stellania arrêta de réciter la formule du rituel en même temps qu'Ivan et rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé de concentration. Raven n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Le jeune garçon était tombé à quatre pattes sur le sol de marbre et se mordait la lèvre tellement fort que du sang ruisselait sur son menton. Ses canines s'allongèrent lentement et restèrent telles celles des véritables vampires pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre leur forme habituelles, faisant gémir très légèrement Eiden.

Et enfin, la dernière phase du rituel arriva : l'aura de Raven se matérialisa autour de lui, sortant complètement de son corps et la reine de vampire du Clan des Ombres Carmines et son second ouvrirent des yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

L'aura du garçon était stupéfiante : une grande part, d'un blanc pure elle avait prit l'aspect de deux ailes dans son dos, tandis que le reste se divisait en trois branche : une petite bulle noir strié de vert flottait au niveau de son front, du rouge et du marron entourait sa cage thoracique tandis que des filins entier d'argent et d'or parcourait tout son corps.

Enfin, la magie s'éleva et se matérialisa en une très belle épée qui vint se planter droit dans la colonne vertébrale qui jeune sorcier qui s'évanouie alors que sa magie regagnait enfin sa place à l'intérieure de son être.

Les bougies se soufflèrent d'elles même, l'encens s'évapora et la dalle de marbre noir veiné de rouge disparu également. Shadow se rapprocha rapidement d'Eiden et le tourna sur le dos. Elle passa une de ses mains fraîche sur le front brûlant du jeune garçon, dégageant les mèches qui étaient collées à son front d'un geste maternelle puis elle se tourna vers Ivan qui n'osait pas s'approcher de trop près.

**Ramènes le au château. Il est épuisé et à besoin de dormir, la journée sera rude pour lui demain. Il faudra qu'il s'adapte à ses nouveaux dons. Amènes le jusque dans son lit sans te faire voir et laisses lui ce mot à porter de main**. Ordonna t elle d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas de refus en sortant une lettre de sa poche, lettre qu'elle avait prit le temps d'écrire pour Raven au cas où il accepterai de faire le rituel. **Puis reviens ici rapidement.**

**Bien ma reine.**

**Ma tante pour toi Ivan tu le sais voyons,** corrigea la reine vampire avec un ton doux. Elle laissa le vampire prendre le jeune russe dans ses bras à la manière d'une mariée et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'adolescent inconscient avant de laisser son « neveu » ramener « son fils » à la maison.

OoOoO

Ivan réussi sans trop de problème à traverser la forêt et le parc en sens inverse, tenant toujours Eiden fermement dans ses bras. Le vampire avançait avec rapidité et souplesse, il fallait dire aussi que ce n'était pas le poids plume du protégé de Shadow qui gênait ses mouvements.

Il eut un peu plus de mal à se fondre dans les ombres des couloirs pour se glisser jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentards. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe mais il força sa magie mentale – une capacité typiquement vampirique- et le pan de mur s'écarta de lui même comme si de rien n'était. Le vampire aux yeux oranges monta alors lentement et silencieusement les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs des cinquièmes années et ouvrit la porte dans un léger grincement. Il scanna rapidement la pièce du regard et repéra le seul lit vide. Sur la pointe des pieds il se dirigea vers celui ci et déposa délicatement le jeune russe dessus. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front brûlant de fièvre et tira les rideaux du baldaquins autour de lui avant de ressortir de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'un chat.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : L'amour est un oiseau rebelle qui n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi… (1)**

Lorsque Draco se coucha en cette nuit du 14 février, ou plutôt dans la matinée du 15 vu l'heure plus que tardive, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. La soirée avait vraiment été super et pour une fois il saluait grandement les idées loufoques de ce très cher directeur.

Le coup des costumes d'anges et de démons avait été quelque chose de génial et tout le monde avait pu se lâcher un peu, ce qui changeait agréablement du quotidien. Le blond eut un sourire amusé en repensant à une scène quelques heures plus tôt, quand il avait discuté avec son homologue préfète de griffondor.

_Flash back._

Il était presque une heure du matin et la fête battait toujours sont plein. Très peu d'élèves étaient déjà partis se coucher et tous appartenaient à la maison des serdaigles – trop sérieux pour oser se coucher à point d'heure une veille de cours. La seule exception à la règle était Eiden, et bien que Draco soit un peu triste et déçu que son ami ne profite pas de la soirée avec eux, il avait bien noté à quel point le jeune russe était naze le matin et savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y était déjà apparu que pour leur faire plaisir à tous.

Le préfet des verts et argents regardait d'un air amusé Blaise qui faisait danser Pansy sur une musique endiablée, ses deux meilleurs amis étant mort de rire, tandis que Théodore se débrouillait tant bien que mal à danser avec une poussoufle pas très jolie mais avec un sourire joyeux qui rattrapait un peu son manque de beauté physique.

Du côté des griffondors, il pouvait apercevoir la jeune Weasley danser avec Longdubat, qui ne se débrouillait pas trop mal il fallait bien le reconnaître, les jumeaux comploter entre eux avec Lee Jordan et la Belette se bécoter avec sa conquête du moment : cette pouffe de Lavande Brown.

A ce constat le jeune aristocrate ne put s'empêcher de renifler de dédain.

Toi aussi ils te donnent envie de vomir ? demanda soudain une voix féminine par très loin de lui.

Il tourna son regard pour découvrir la préfète des griffondor qui elle aussi contemplait le couple d'un air affligé.

Eh, salut Hermione. Annonça Draco en se poussant légèrement sur son banc pour lui faire une place.

Il avait eu du mal à s'y faire, mais il devait bien reconnaître que la griffondor était une chouette fille. Il s'était rapproché d'elle grâce à Eiden et depuis ils entretenaient des relations cordiales et les tâches de préfets qu'ils devaient faire ensemble se révélaient être de bons moments quand la belette n'était pas dans le coin. Parce que lui par contre, il était toujours aussi con.

La jeune brune s'assis à ses côtés avec un sourire de remerciement. Elle était déguisée non pas en ange mais en démone, ce qui avait surpris le serpentard de prime abord. En effet s'il y avait moins d'un an on lui avait dit qu'il verrait Hermione Granger, Miss Perfection et Elève Modèle s'habiller dans une jupe en cuir rouge carmin assez courte et un bustier noir pas trop décolleté tout de même, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Comme quoi les gens se révélaient plein de surprises quand on prenait le temps de les connaître.

Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ? demanda Draco plus pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt, il n'avait jamais été trop potins.

Assez longtemps pour qu'elle me file la migraine avec ses _Ronnychou !_ répondit Hermione en accentuant le surnom de son meilleur ami avec une voix de pimbêche qui fit doucement rire le blond.

A ce point là ? demanda t il avec un sourire amusé.

A ce point là ! confirma la brune avant d'échanger un regard avec lui et qu'ils ne pouffent de rire tous les deux.

Ce mec est un crétin, dit alors Draco avec dédain.

La griffondor se tourna vers lui prête à répliquer mais il ne lui en laissant pas le temps.

Non vraiment Hermione, ce type est un _boulet fini_. Je comprends pas comment vous avez pu être ses amis pendant tant de temps avec… Potter. Dit doucement Draco, parler de son ex-Némésis lui faisait de la peine.

_Personne_ ne devrait mourir aussi jeune.

Sérieusement, reprit il avant qu'ils ne glissent vers le sujet qui fâche ou qui peine. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes fait pour sortir ensemble, même Eiden le dit et pourtant Merlin sait que niveau matière amoureuse c'est pas une flèche !

Devant ce commentaire très censé le préfète des grifondor éclata littéralement de rire. C'était peut être méchant à dire mais c'était tellement vrai.

Tu charries, lança t elle.

Non je te jure. Quand on lui a demandé avec Blaise suite à sa dispute avec la belette pourquoi il ne se vengeait pas plus que ça il nous a répondu : « Parce que si je l'abîme trop 'Mione devra sortir avec une épave et elle mérite mieux. »

Il… Il a vraiment dit ça ? demanda la brune qui avait l'air d'être complètement sous le choc maintenant.

Ouais, vraiment. Et quand Pans' lui a demandé pourquoi il disait ça il l'a regardait comme si elle était arriéré avant de lui dire d'une voix très_… pédagogique_ ( Nda : en gros il lui parle comme à une débile pour ceux qu'aurait pas capté ) « M'enfin Pansy, ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas remarqué comment ces deux là se tournent autour. Et c'est pas de la veille ! A croire qu'il va encore falloir que je mette les pieds dans le plat pour les caser ! »

J'avoue que là, j'ai pas tout compris : pourquoi encore ?

Mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague elle avait l'air assez… émue ? Triste ? Surprise ? Amusée ? Un mélange de tout ça sans aucun doute.

Cependant elle sorti rapidement de son humeur pensive et, voyant que ce n'était pas un sujet qu'ils pouvaient abordé, ils n'étaient pas des amis après tout, ils avaient juste un très bon ami en commun, ils avaient déviés sur les prochaines réunions de préfets ; discutant d'un ton amicale et sérieux à la fois, ce qui avait manqué de faire s'étouffer de surprise les professeurs Mac Gonnagal, Flitwick, Swaper et Chourave quand les deux dernier vinrent relever les deux autres.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé à Poudlard depuis qu'un certain garçon aux longs cheveux noir et rouge avait pointé le bout de son nez.

_Fin Flash Back._

En parlant de ce dernier, Draco tourna son regard vers le lit voisin du sien, celui d'Eiden, et nota que les rideaux de son baldaquin n'étaient pas tirés complètement pour une fois, laissant les rayons de la Lune frapper de visage du dormeur. Eiden dormait roulé en boule, comme d'habitude, mais pour une fois il n'avait pas cette espèce de barrière de protection autour de lui dans son sommeil et le blond s'autorisa à croire que c'était un bon signe.

Le brun avait enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller dans son sommeil pour que celui ci le protège des rayons de la lune tandis que ses longs cheveux avaient l'air particulièrement emmêlés et l'entourait comme une auréole, lui donnant l'air d'un ange.

En parlant d'ange, Draco avait été, comme beaucoup, soufflé par le costume d'Eiden ce soir, celui ci avait réussit à faire s'adapter parfaitement sa propre personnalité dans celle de l'ange ou inversement. Et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'Eiden n'avait pas seulement l'apparence d'un ange dans ce costume, il était un ange tout le temps, fête ou pas. Son caractère doux et posé autant que son physique androgyne lui conférait un caractère angélique. Mais certainement pas un caractère effacé pour autant ! Non, Draco et ses amis en avait fait le constat à plusieurs reprise, le jeune russe avait du mordant quand on le cherchait bien. Il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et sa façon de répondre quand il était excédé, à savoir envoyer bouler les autres, avait un côté plus griffondor que serpentards. Mais, dans le même temps, ces quelques sautes d'humeurs misent à part, le jeune sorcier était un vrai serpentard, absolument implacable quand à ce qu'il pensait vraiment, son masque d'émotion et de politesse toujours fermement en place. Et il avait aussi un côté serdaigle par son acharnement dans son travail parfois.

Draco avait fini par comprendre à force de fréquenté Eiden pourquoi lors de sa répartition le choipeau avait mis tant de temps à se décider dans quelle maison il devait envoyer le jeune homme. Draco se demanda même un instant si le jeune russe avait aussi un côté poussoufle quelque part.

Ceci était un véritable mystère, comme Eiden en fait, et le blond aimait particulièrement les mystère….

OoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la vie au château avait reprit un cours tout à fait normal, Sévérus s'était levé de bonne heure comme tous les jours et prenait maintenant de déguster un café bien chaud en lisant son journal et son courrier. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre dans la Grande Salle et il ne se rendait à la Table des Enseignants pour le petit déjeuné que pour conserver une tradition vieille comme le monde que pour manger vraiment.

Le professeur de potion était donc en train de lire tranquillement le journal quand il entendit frapper des coups brefs sur sa porte. Se levant, il alla ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec un hibou dont il ne souvenait pas déjà d'avoir vu le plumage. Le volatil lui laissa une lettre avant de repartir à tire d'ailes, sans demander son reste. Curieux, Sévérus retourna à son petit déjeuner après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui et, s'asseyant à table, décacheta sa lettre. Il était vraiment surpris car nul à par Albus ne lui envoyait jamais de notes or il verrait le vieil homme dans moins d'une heure maintenant.

Cependant, dès la premier ligne de la missive, l'espion compris que ce n'était pas son employeur et ami qui lui avait écrit, mais plutôt une bonne amie.

_Cher Sévérus,_

_Comment vas tu ? Je suis navrée je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelle depuis ce fameux jour où je suis passé chez toi et où j'ai appris que tu avais un fils mais j'ai été très prise par mon boulot. Et je suppose que de ton côté c'est pareil, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer entre tes élèves et ton enfant maintenant. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je prends le temps de t'écrire aujourd'hui._

_Que penserais tu de passer prendre un thé chez moi un de ces jours ? En toute amitié bien sur, tu me connais Sev'. Il serait dommage qu'on ne se voit pas plus maintenant que nous sommes dans le même pays que lorsque nous étions chacun à un bout du monde tu ne crois pas ?_

_J'attends ta réponse par retour de hibou_

_A bientôt j'espère._

_Al. (2)_

OoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, Draco se réveilla à six heures trente comme tout les matins, bien qu'il ait un peu plus de mal à émerger ce matin là précisément. En effet, la veille il se s'était pas couché avant trois heures du matin, devant terminer ses devoirs après son entraînement de quiddich. Et ce manque de sommeil se ressentait grandement sur son aptitude à émerger de sous sa couette.

Il fini tout de même par sortir de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche pour achever de se réveiller. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la pièce, habillé et séché qu'il se rendit compte qu'Eiden n'était pas encore levé. Un exploit qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Le garçon semblait toujours être réveillé à l'aube d'habitude !

Sachant que Blaise avait lancé un système de réveil sur son lit pour qu'il le lève tous les jours à 7 heures et que celui ci se chargerait de réveiller Théodore, Draco se dirigea vers le lit de son ami russe dans le but de le réveiller lui même puisqu'il avait visiblement décidé de jouer la marmotte ce matin là. Il tira donc doucement les rideaux de son baldaquins et eut un sourire attendrit en découvrant le brun.

Celui ci dormait en boule, comme un chaton, la tête nichée dans son oreiller et ses longs cheveux l'auréolant tel un ange. Pour une fois l'espèce d'aura magique qui l'entourait dans son sommeil n'était pas présente et le blond pu donc posée doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'endormi et le secouer doucement.

Eiden, debout, murmura t il.

Hum, grogna le brun d'un air complètement dans le gaz, ce qui agrandit le sourire du blond.

Visiblement Eiden n'était pas du matin mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sans rendre compte, le garçon se levant toujours avant eux.

Allez la marmotte tu vas être en retard en cours et Sévérus va te tuer si c'est la cas, rajouta le blond et, à sa grande satisfaction, le brun fini par ouvrir doucement ses yeux, avant de se redresser félinement et de le regarder avec surprise.

**Quelle heure est il ? **demanda le garçon

Hein ?

Il est quelle heure, répéta son ami en anglais cette fois.

7 heures moins le quart. Dis moi t'as fait quoi hier soir pour être aussi fatigué ?

Réviser, murmura le brun en se frottant les yeux doucement avant de repousser sa couette et de se lever, d'attraper ses vêtements soigneusement pliés au bout de son lit et de disparaître dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

Draco soupira légèrement, à la fois amusé et résigné, certaines choses ne changent jamais.

10 minutes plus tard c'est un Eiden aux cheveux trempés et visiblement pas encore tout à fait réveillé qui sorti de la salle de bain, alors que Théodore, réveillé plus tôt qu'à son habitude, et Blaise s'y engouffraient à leur tour. Le brun refit son lit alors que Draco, assis sur le bord du sien le regardait faire, attendant que tout le monde soit prêt pour descendre.

Mais, au moment où Eiden ramassa son sac de cours de sur sa malle, un épais grimoire tomba de celui ci sur le pied du brun, le sac étant mal attaché et le jeune Snape s'exclama à voix haute et dans un anglais bougon :

Mais j'ai la polio ce matin moi ou quoi ?

Ce qui fit immanquablement éclater de rire le blond, lui attirant une lueur meurtrière de son ami russe.

Celui ci ramassa son livre, le remit dans son sac avec humeur et referma avec soin celui ci cette fois ci. Puis il se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda d'une voix glaciale.

Mais t'en a pas marre de te payer ma tête non ?

Si, répondit Draco en essuyant une larme qu'il avait au bord des yeux tant il riait. Excuses moi.

Mouais, rétorqua le russe avant de refermer sa malle…. En plein sur ses doigts.

**Mais Merde à la fin !** explosa t il alors que Draco essayait de garder son sang froid.

En vain puisqu'il reparti dans un fou rire incontrôlable alors qu'Eiden apportait son index à sa bouche, s'étant visiblement bien claqué le couvercle sur la main.

De nouveau le brun lui lança un regard à faire geler l'enfer avant de se laisser retomber, grincheux, sur le bord de son lit pour attendre les autres et surtout, attendre que le blond ait fini de se marrer comme une baleine.

Mais Draco n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui, Eiden était vraiment trop mignon quand il n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous.

Une seconde, venait il de penser que son ami était _mignon _???

OoOoO

Hermione en avait par dessus la tête. Que Ron sorte avec une pouf passe encore mais que celle ci piaille tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait _même plus lire_ c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Elle en avait vraiment marre pour le coup. Déjà, son meilleur ami se bécotant allégrement à longueur de temps avec sa copine, elle se retrouvait toute seule dans sa maison. Bon, d'accord pas exactement puisque Ginny venait discuter avec elle quand elle ne traînait pas avec son petit ami Neville- à croire que tout le monde sauf elle avait un copain dans cette école !- et que même les jumeaux venaient lui proposé de collaborer dans l'élaboration de potions pour leurs blagues, n'appréciant visiblement pas non plus leur nouvelle « belle-sœur ».

Georges avait même dit, se rappelait elle, « Putain Ronny est vraiment trop con cette fille est moche en plu d'être stupide. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver à elle alors qu'il a cent fois mieux sous le nez depuis 5 ans ! »

Pour le coup la préfète était resté sans voix, ne sachant exactement comment interprété cette dernière remarque.

Heureusement pour Hermione, Eiden lui passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, réussissant elle ne savait trop comment à se partager entre ses camarades de maison et sa meilleure amie sans lésé personne.

Quand il avait découvert le « couple » au matin du 15 février, s'étant couché tôt le 14, il avait simplement secoué la tête de droite à gauche de l'air navré qu'on les parents quand leurs ados rebelles foncent droit dans un mur et qu'ils en sont très déçus. Et depuis il passait beaucoup de temps avec sa meilleure amie, se mettant à côté d'elle dans les cours qu'ils avaient en commun puisque Ron l'avait honteusement lâché pur se mettre à côté de sa copine.

Oui décidément, pensa la préfète alors que ses doigts crispé sur la couverture de son manuel de potion se retenaient difficilement d'aplatir le dit manuel sur la dinde gloussant des Ronnychou toutes les trente secondes, heureusement pour elle qu'Eiden était un ami fidèle _lui _car sinon elle se serait retrouvée dans de beaux draps.

OoOoO

Les vampires comptent dans les créatures les plus dangereuses du monde magiques et c'est pour cela qu'il vous faut savoir que…

Aucun doute possible, le discours de la prof de DCFM était assommant… assommant et stupide. Déjà tous les vampires n'étaient pas des êtres sanguinaires barbares. Donnez leur un calice et ils devenaient doux comme des agneaux. Et puis, sa mère spirituel était un vampire, il avait des gènes de vampires ! Alors ce ramassis de conneries sur les gousses d'aile et les pieux ça le faisait doucement rire.

Il ignorait quel était le premier imbécile qui avait décrété que les vampires ne supportaient pas l'ail ou la lumière du jour. D'accord pour le soleil, ils n'y tenaient pas vraiment, lui préférant l'ombre, mais jamais Shadow ou Ivan ne se serait transformé en tas de cendres s'ils sortaient des ombres des forêts pendant la journée. Quand à l'ail, Shadow en mettait dans toutes ses préparations culinaires quand elle faisait à manger – ce qui était plutôt rare pour les vampires, ceux-ci préférant comme même le sang à la nourriture humaine. Mais quand il n'y avait pas de calice dans les parages ou de petits animaux, bah il fallait faire avec- Elle répétait sans cesse que ça la faisait marrer. Elle aimait imaginer qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière vienne à tomber sur eux pendant un repas et qu'elle ou il voit toute une troupe de vampires entrain de manger un gratin de pomme de terres à l'ail. La reine des Ombres Carmines disait que dans ce cas là, le/la pauvre humain/ne partirait en hurlant aux monstres hybrides.

Au secours par Merlin l'ail ne nous sauvera pas, vite à l'eau bénite !

Au souvenir de cette phrase, le jeune russe ne pu empêché un très léger rire de franchir ses lèvres, s'attirant le regard curieux de Blaise. Regard qui devient carrément halluciné quand le brun remarqua qu'Eiden n'avait pas noté un seul mot du cours de Swaper alors qu'il était avec Granger l'élève le plus appliqué de sa promo.

La tête de Blaise à ce moment là était tellement comique qu'Eiden dû retenir un nouveau fou rire et il adressa un clin d'œil amusé à son voisin avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son parchemin, ne notant pas d'avantage de précédemment mais repartant dans ses pensées.

Les caractéristiques des vampires et blabla bla et blablabla.

Il les connaissait lui les caractéristiques magiques dues aux gènes vampires pour avoir jonglé avec pendant une bonne semaine après le rituel. En effet sa magie avait dû s'habituer à cette nouvelle sorte de pouvoir et quelques petits incidents s'étaient produits. Heureusement pour Eiden, sa mère spirituelle lui avait laissé une lettre le prévenant des risques potentiels et il n'avait donc _pas trop paniqué_. Parce qu'il fallait avoué comme même que dans le domaine de l'étrange, il avait été servi. Il percevait maintenant beaucoup plus fortement les sons des pas de ses camarades de classe et cela lui avait donné de très désagréable migraine pendant un temps ; ses yeux avaient eu tendance à se fendre comme ceux d'un chat alors qu'il était dans une zone mal éclairée et que dès qu'il repassait à la lumière vive de cette journée ensoleillée, le plus souvent assez brusquement à cause d'une fenêtre dans un couloir par exemple, ses yeux s'était réadapter de plus en plus rapidement. Il avait vite découvert aussi qu'il possédait maintenant une sorte de radar, à défaut d'autre terme, qui lui permettait de ressentir les auras des gens et des objets autour de lui, dans un périmètre de 100 mètres, quand il fermait les yeux et se concentrait bien. Cela pouvait s'avéré très utile au combat s'il se retrouvait aveugler pour une raison ou une autre.

Ça c'était pour les points positifs, dans le négatif il pouvait classer ses ongles qui s'affûtaient telles des griffes et devenaient noires quand il se mettait en colère. Il avait heureusement réussit à contrôler cette « mutation » à force d'entraînement et il aurait maintenant fallut le mettre réellement hors de lui, dans un état de nerfs quasiment impossible à lui faire atteindre, pour qu'il les retrouve. Et comme la patience et le calme était deux de ses plus grandes vertus, il pouvait espéré que cela ne lui arriverait plus jamais. C'est que c'était douloureux de se faire sortir de petites griffes comme ça !

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours le sorti de ses réflexions et il rangea ses affaires avant de sortir comme le reste de ses camarades. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi la porte Blaise lui demanda très sérieusement :

Euh Eiden tu te sens bien ? Non parce que t'a rien noté en classe ! Comment tu vas faire si le prochain devoir de Swaper portent sur les vampires ?

C'en fut trop pour le brun qui cette fois ci éclata vraiment de rire, attirant les regards de Draco et Pansy sur Blaise pour s'avoir ce qu'il avait fait par merlin pour qu'Eiden- Eiden !- éclate de rire dans le couloir.

Euh Eiden ? retenta le serpentard mais le jeune russe posa sa main sur la bouche de son camarade, le coupant dans son élan de se renseigner sur sa santé mental et lui dit simplement alors qu'il était encore mort de rire :

Blaise t'es con quand tu t'y mets mais c'est trop mignon !

Avant de rentrer en cours de métamorphose, laissant un Blaise planté sur place par la surprise et vite rejoint par ses deux meilleurs amis exigeant des explications complètes sur ce qui venait de se passer.

OoOoO

Loin de cette ambiance bonne enfant, dans un sombre manoir, Lord Voldemort fulminait tout seul, pestant et sifflant à moitié en anglais à moitié en fourchelangue contre cet abruti de Pettigrow, incapable de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

C'était pourtant pas si compliqué bordel et il lui avait laisser 15 jours. 15 jours de délais, c'était largement suffisant !

Quand il reviendrait au Manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui montrerai clairement qu'on ne devait pas dépasser les limites –vites atteintes- de sa patience.

Grognant encore un peu de mauvaise humeur il hurla un : « LUCIUS ! » dans le but de confier la tâche à son bras droit en espérant pour la santé de celui ci qu'il réussirait là où ce crétin de rat avait lamentablement échoué.

* * *

1 Extrait d'un chanson de l'opéra Carmen.

2 Pour ceux qui sont malheureusement atteints d'Alzaimer précoce se reporter au chapitre 26 et à la découverte du personnage d'Anestia Liebe

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre nous découvrirons :**

**Le retour d'un animagus chien bien connu,**

**Une petite sortie à Pré-au-lard,**

**La réponse Sévérus à cette brave Alestia,**

**Et surtout, surtout le petit ami d'Eiden……. ( Je pense que ça répond à l'une de tes questions ozone70 )**

**Alors si vous voulez la suite la semaine prochaine va falloir y mettre du votre et cliquez sur le petit carré violet en bas à gauche… oui oui juste là ! Sur l'option « rewiew ». **

**Bisous et à bientôt**

**Anonyma**


	31. Chapter 31

**Blabla de l'auteure : Et voilà enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tous et toutes lol. La suite. Je dois re connaître que je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup là. Un chapitre de 17 pages sur words qui arrive à placer tous pleines d'éléments que je voulais absolument placé. I'm happy ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira. A la prochaine et bonne lecture.**

**Anonyma1**

**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : De surprises en surprises**

_Alestia,_

_Ce sera avec plaisir que je viendrai prendre un café avec toi dans la semaine prochaine. Je ne suis pas libre le samedi puisqu'une vieille connaissance m'a demandé un service mais cette date mise à part, je suis libre tout le temps. Envois moi le jour qui t'arrange par retour de hibou._

_Sevérus_

OoOoO

Le mois de Mars arriva rapidement et, au début de celui ci, alors que toute la petite bande était dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, un magnifique faucon marron et beige clair sorti de la masse des hiboux postaux apportant le courrier et fondit droit sur Eiden, attirant les regards de ses camarades de classes et de son père depuis la table des professeurs sur le jeune homme. Eiden contempla l'oiseau d'un air songeur, c'était Venteux, le faucon qu'il avait offert à sa sœur, pourtant le papier utilisé ne provenait assurément pas d'elle. Il déchargea l'oiseau de sa missive et celui ci l'observa de ses grands yeux jaunes, l'expéditeur attendant visiblement une réponse.

**Va à la volière te reposer, je viendrai t'apporter la réponse un peu plus tard**, murmura le jeune adolescent à l'oiseau qui, ayant visiblement compris la consigne, s'envola de nouveau après un léger cri perçant.

Le serpentard fit tourner dubitativement l'enveloppe dans ses mains, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi penser de cette lettre là et ne savant pas non plus s'il souhaitait l'ouvrir. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait une sorte d'étrange pressentiment quand à son contenu, persuadé que celui ci n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

Son hésitation ne passa visiblement pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses amis et de son père puisque tous l'observaient attentivement- et avec discrétion pour le maître des potions.

Finalement Eiden décida de l'ouvrir plus tard, quand il aurait la tête à ça et glissa l'enveloppe de papier kraft, non ouverte, dans son sac, gardant tout de même une expression songeuse que ses amis, d'un échange de regards collectifs, décidèrent de surveiller attentivement.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit donc dans le calme même si les trois autres serpentards jetaient des regards réguliers sur Eiden qui avait encore la tête dans la lune.

Et visiblement, se dit Draco en voyant le regard de son parrain sur son fils depuis la table des enseignants, regards à la fois incrédule et inquiet, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se poser des questions

Eiden tenu jusqu'en Histoire de la Magie, soit en plein milieu de l'après midi, avant que sa curiosité ne l'emporte sur son mauvais pressentiment et, pour une fois, il renonça à prendre des notes mais sorti la fameuse enveloppe de son sac discrètement et la déchira pour en sortir une simple feuille de papier de ramette d'imprimante sur laquelle s'étalait la fine et soignée écriture de la personne dont il s'attendait le moins à recevoir une lettre aujourd'hui.

_**Chaton,**_

_**Je serai en Angleterre la semaine prochaine et j'ai appris par ta sœur que tu avais une sortie dans une village près de ton internat dans le week-end. Serait il possible pour toi qu'on se voit, je dois te parler de plusieurs choses.**_

_**Amour**_

_**Sacha.**_

Eiden replia lentement la lettre avant de la glisser dans son livre d'histoire de la Magie, de sortir lui même une feuille de papier moldu et de trempé sa plume pour répondre à son petit ami.

Seulement il hésita longtemps, la pointe de sa plume quelques centimètres du papier, ne sachant par où commencer.

Des dizaines de questions lui passaient par la tête. Pourquoi Alexander lui écrivait maintenant pour lui demandé de le voir en tête à tête le week-end prochain ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il venait en Angleterre déjà ? Il n'était pas censé bosser en tant que serveur dans un bar dernières nouvelles ? Et de quoi par Merlin pouvait il bien vouloir lui parler pour avoir prit la peine d'aller demandé à sœur avant de lui écrire s'il y aurait une possibilité qu'il quitte l'école pendant son séjour chez les buveurs de thé ?

Alors la seule chose qu'il écrivit finalement sur le papier fut cette phrase :

_**Sacha,**_

_**D'accord, à trois heures samedi au bout de la route qui mène au château en ruine. **_

_**Zack.**_

Il posa sa plume au moment précis où la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonnait et rangea donc rapidement ses affaires, gardant le mot qu'il avait rédigé en main.

Il sorti de la classe sans attendre ses camarades, voulant passer à la volière avant le prochain cours mais Pansy fut plus rapide que lui et l'interpella à peine avait il fait trois mètres.

Et Eiden, où tu vas ? On a divination je te rappelle, c'est de l'autre côté !

Je sais Pans', répondit le jeune russe en se retournant brièvement. J'ai un truc à faire avant, j'arriverai un peu à la bourre, pars devant.

Mais… Et la prof ?

Si elle est voyante comme elle le clame, elle l'aura déjà prévu ! cassa le jeune homme faisant éclater de rire son amie qui parti donc de son côté et lui du sien.

Il pressa le pas pour arrivé à la volière assez vite et ne pas risquer de s'attirer les foudres de son père ou d'un autre professeur s'il les croisaient par malchance au moment où il aurait dû être en cours.

Arrivé dans la salle des bestioles à plume, il siffla Œdipe qui vint se posait sur son avant bras et lui attacha la note à la patte.

**Redonnes la à Sacha s'il te plait**, murmura t il à l'oiseau. **Et s'il ne veut pas me renvoyer de réponse, retourne chez Macha, elle à besoin de toi pour me joindre mon beau d'accord ?**

L'oiseau poussa un piaillement, montrant qu'il avait compris, avant de repartir vers le ciel.

Eiden soupira en allant câliner rapidement sa première amie, Hedwige qui le regardait d'un air peiné, être l'un des hibou de l'école ne lui convenait pas visiblement. Elle aurait préféré sans nul doute resté avec lui, mais la couleur de son plumage excluait cette option. Elle aurait été marron encore, comme d'autres chouettes plus courante, il l'aurait rebaptiser point barre, mais une chouette effraie couleur neige, à Poudlard, il n'y en avait toujours eu qu'une et il n'y en aurait pas d'autre si Eiden voulait garder en place sa couverture.

Poussant de nouveau un léger soupire las, le jeune russe sorti tout de même de la volière pour se rendre à son prochain cours d'un pas rapide, ne remarquant pas sur son chemin deux yeux onyx qui l'observèrent avec surprise et inquiétude.

OoOoO

Le samedi arriva enfin et Eiden se donna l'impression d'être une collégienne, impression qu'il détestait, tant il était nerveux de l'entretenu qu'il allait avoir dans l'après midi. Bien sur, cette nervosité personne ne l'avait perçu, il savait comment garder son masque d'émotion parfaitement en place depuis le temps qu'il pratiquait cette art de la dissimulation de sentiments, mais comme même ! En plus tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour lui pourrir la matinée avec des questions idiotes et mal placées.

Tu vas à Pré-au-lard cet aprèm ? avait commencé Blaise durant le petit déjeuner, ayant dans les yeux cette lueur inquiète quand il regardait Eiden, lueur qui ne le quittait plus depuis le fameux jour où il l'avait surpris à l'infirmerie, bien que le jeune russe n'en sache pas la cause- dieu merci !

Ouais… Non… J'en sais rien, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, avait alors répondu Eiden tout en se servant un verre de jus d'orange qu'il prit le temps de boire lentement, alors que le châtain le regardait avec de grands yeux incrédule, son hésitation –due à sa nervosité- n'étant évidemment pas passée inaperçue.

Euh… Eiden ça va ?

Ouais Ouais, répondit rapidement le russe avant de prendre ses affaires et de disparaître direction la bibliothèque, lieu qui serait calme il en était sur, tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'un peu plus de vitamine pour l'énerver n'était pas brillant comme plan et qu'il aurait mieux fait de boire de l'_eau._

Mais, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, à peine fut il installé depuis dix minutes à la bibliothèque qu'Hermione et bizarrement les jumeaux Weasley vinrent le voir.

Salut Eiden !

Salut, répondit il rapidement en se replongeant dans son livre.

Euh, on se demandait, commença Hermione.

Tu viens à Pré-au-lars cet aprèm ? continua Georges

Parce sinon, reprit son jumeau, t'aurais pu venir avec nous aux trois balais vers trois quatre heures.

C'est gentil mais je suis déjà pris cet après midi, répondit Eiden d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder neutre.

Oh oui on est bête tu dois y aller avec tes autres amis, enfin si tu veux nous rejoindre tu peux tu sais ?

Oui oui, j'y penserai. Excusez moi maintenant mais je dois aller poster une lettre, répondit Eiden avant de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de l'antre de Madame Pince, ne tenant pas à épiloguer pendant quinze plombes sur ce qu'il allai faire de son après midi. D'une ça ne les regardaient pas et de deux il n'en savait fichtre rien !

Il retourna donc à sa salle commune quand – Ô Joie, Ô désespoir – son père l'interpella et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Dis Eiden, est ce que je pourrai te voir cet après –mid…

Non, impossible, coupa le brun sans même faire attention au fait que cela pourrait surprendre, blesser ou vexer son père mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation encore, maintenant, avec l'homme qui serait certainement la _dernière personne_ sur Terre à savoir que d'une il aimait les garçons, que de deux il en fréquentait un depuis un bon moment et que de trois il avait rendez vous avec ce dernier le jour même. _Et puis quoi encore !_

Par contre je peux passer ce soir si tu veux, offrit il en échange pour ne pas non plus peiner le pauvre homme et lui tendre la perche sur les questionnements existentiels du « qu'est ce que tu as déjà de prévu ? » ou autres thèmes joyeux.

Euh… oui d'accord à 19 heures, commença Sévérus surpris par l'attitude survoltée de son enfant.

Super, à ce soir alors ! répondit ce dernier avant de filler, laissant derrière lui un maître des potions planté sur place, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour savoir s'il avait halluciné à l'instant ou si son enfant, d'habitude si calme et introverti, était monté sur piles ce jour là.

OoOoO

Alors ? demanda une voix masculine à peine Sévérus entra t il de nouveau dans ses appartements, encore songeur quand à la réaction de son fils.

Alors Eiden est un ado et comme tous les ados il est occupé Black ! cassa le maître des potions.

Ce qui veut dire ? demanda l'animagus en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil avec un regard curieux sur le visage.

Il viendra ce soir.

Hum, grogna Sirius. Tu lui as dit que j'étais là ?

J'ai pas eu le temps figures toi !

Comment ça pas eu le temps ? Il a bien pris le temps de te dire qu'il viendrait ce soir non ,

Si, mais justement, IL m'a dit qu'il viendrait plus tard. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a un peu forcé sur les jus de fruits ce matin…

Pourquoi ça ?

Il est survolté aujourd'hui ! Et pourtant c'est samedi, un jour de repos. Et Merlin ! Tout le monde sait à quel point ce gosse est d'un calme olympien d'habitude.

P'être qu'il a un rendez-vous avec une fille, proposa Sniff avec un sourire en coin alors que Sévérus se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

Tu crois ? demanda l'homme des cachots qui, il fallait bien l'avouer n'avait pas envisager cette possibilité pour expliquer l'état de nerfs de son enfant lorsqu'il l'avait croisé.

Qui sait ? répliqua Sirius, son sourire s'accentuant, il allait pouvoir charrier son filleul en plus du reste on dirait. A maraudeur, maraudeur et demi.

Tu l'a dit toi même, insista t il devant l'air peu convaincu de son homologue. Il a quinze ans, c'est un ado…. Rappelles toi nous à son âge Sévérus.

Mouai, permets moi d'en douter, il m'a pas l'air vraiment préoccuper par la chose si tu veux tout savoir.

Ah bon ? Comment tu le sais ?

Y'a qu'à voir le nombre de nénettes qui lui tournent autour sans qu'il les remarque Black.

A ce point là ?

C'est affligeant.

Bah peut être que l'une d'elle lui a finalement ouvert les yeux…

Mouai, rien n'est moins sur à mon avis.

En tout cas, repris Sirius après un moment de silence. Peut être qu'en voyant ce bon vieux Sniff il voudra bien venir plutôt non ?

Je sais pas… Il risque de mal le prendre pour ce que j'en sais. Il aura l'impression que tu le surveilles.

Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Snape, il n'a jamais été comme ça ! je vais au village, on verra bien ! s'exclama Sirius avant de disparaître sous sa forme canine.

Tentes ta chances Black, murmura Sévérus pour lui même en regardant la porte maintenant close. Mais Eiden ne va pas être content et ce n'est pas sur mon épaule qu'il faudra venir pleurer…

OoOoO

Eiden sorti un peu en retard sur ses camarades du château, ne tenant pas particulièrement à ce qu'il le voit justement. Il montra son autorisation au concierge qui acquiesça avec un léger grognement. N'osant pas trop le mépriser parce qu'il était le fils d'un prof et aussi parce qu'il ne l'avait lui même jamais ne serait ce que menacé de le mettre en retenue à cause de son comportement- et pour cause il était exemplaire à ce niveau là.

Eiden traversa donc le parc verdoyant de Poudlard, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'aperçu même pas le chien noir qui se dirigeait vers la cabane d'Hagrid, chien qui ne le remarqua pas non plus d'ailleurs, le jeune homme ne ressemblant absolument pas à son père et le canidé étant trop loin pour reconnaître l'odeur de Lyly dans la sienne.

Le jeune russe passa donc les grilles sans soucis et commença à remonter le chemin jusqu'à son lieu de rendez vous, complètement à l'opposé de la route qui menait au village et pour cause, il ne voulait certainement pas y être vu en compagnie d'Alexander. Les mystères engendrent des curieux, les curieux cherchent les solutions et les solutions dévoilent certains secrets qu'il voudrait bien garder cachés pour le moment.

Eiden avait prit le soin de s'habiller de la façon moldue, ce qui n'était évidemment pas logique pour une sortie dans le seul village cent pour cent sorcier d'Angleterre mais comme il ne comptait pas y poser le moindre orteil aujourd'hui… Il abordait donc un simple jean noir, un de ses t-shirt bleu foncé, ses basquettes noires à lacets rouges et bien sur ses bracelets, colliers et son piercing.

A trois heures moins cinq il atteignit enfin le bout du chemin et constat avec un léger sourire intérieure que Sacha était déjà là, accoudé contre sa moto, comme il s'en était douté d'ailleurs. D'où ses vêtements moldus.

Quoi qu'il ait à lui dire, Alexander ne le ferait certainement pas dans un coin paumé en plein milieu de la grand route, à un kilomètre d'un château en ruines (c'est comme ça qu'apparaît Poudlard aux yeux des simples moldus) et à proximité immédiate de l'école et donc des camarades d'Eiden qui plus est.

Le bruit de ses pas, bien que discret, fit relever la tête de son petit ami qui lui fit un vrai sourire et franchi les derniers mètres les séparant pour lui dire bonjour. Seulement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'embrasser son amoureux, le jeune sorcier posa une main sur la bouche du plus âgé en lui demandant clairement et d'une voix basse :

**Tu tiens vraiment à être accusé de détournement de mineurs _ici _?**

C'était en effet une des raisons principales pourquoi Eiden ne voulait pas que quiconque le voit avec son petit copain, leur différence d'âge. Alexander était loin d'être une momie mais tout de même, il avait presque 22 ans et Eiden tout juste 15.

Or chez les sorciers anglais, le fait d'avoir des relations amoureuses avec un mineur de moins de 17 ans quand il y avait plus de 5 ans d'écart était illégal et était considéré comme un détournement de mineur. Comme chez les moldus d'ailleurs. En Russie c'était plus simple, l'homosexualité n'était PAS tolérée dans la loi moldue et tout juste chez les sorciers MAJEURS.

**T'as raison mon cœur, comme toujours**, répondit alors Sacha avec un léger sourire avant de lui tendre un casque.

Eiden lui un léger mouvement du poignet, scellant ses cheveux qui paraissaient maintenant lui arriver à la nuque dans un coupe assez asymétrique, lui donnant presque un style punk, avant d'enfiler le casque tendu et de monter derrière Sacha sur sa moto.

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un vrombissement sourd, la moto démarra et ils s'éloignèrent de Poudlard pour se diriger vers le village moldu le plus proche, à 45 minutes de route.

OoOoO

Sniff entra dans le village de Pré au lard et renifla l'atmosphère, repérant pratiquement tout de suite l'odeur d'Hermione et de deux autres garçons et une fille. Il la suivi et très vite tomba sur la petite bande : Hermione bien sur et trois autres personnes rousses, visiblement frères et sœurs dont les deux garçons étaient des jumeaux. D'après ce qu'il en savait, c'était très certainement les fameux jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges et Ginny la petite sœur de Ron. D'ailleurs, l'animagus fut surpris de ne voir ni Ron, ni un autre garçon – Eiden- avec eux.

Il se dirigea tout de même vers la préfète et jappa pour attirer son attention en remuant de la queue.

La tête de la jeune fille était payante : elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se dirigea en courrant vers le chien noir avec un « SNIFF ! » très étonné.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t elle en caressant le chien qui lui lançait un regard goguenard alors que les trois Weasley regardaient sans comprendre.

Oh ! Laisses moi deviner. Tu cherches Eiden c'est ça ?

Le chien acquiesça doucement de la tête et Hermione tourna la tête en direction de ses amis avec une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Fred répondit donc à sa question muette.

Il est avec ses autres amis je pense.

Bien, allons y alors! s'exclama la préfète en partant d'un pas décidé.

Heu Hermione…

C'est le _parrain_ d'Eiden, répondit la préfète d'une voix basse, en appuyant sur le mot « parrain » alors qu'elle désignait le chien noir aux poils hirsutes d'un mouvement de la tête. Les trois autres ouvrirent de grands yeux en comprenant soudain, mis au courrant par leurs parents que Sirius Black était en fait innocent mais ignorant qu'il était un animagus chien.

Les quatre griffondors traversèrent donc tout le village, le chien sur leurs talons, à la recherche de la petite bande des serpentards que fréquentait leurs amis. Hermione vit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'Honneyduck et se mit à crier : Théodore !

Le serpentard qui discutait visiblement avec les amies de sa copine, une serdaigle brune aux yeux noisettes, se retourna vivement vers elle et, avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres répondit sur le même ton : HERMIONE !

Il se payait clairement de sa tête et ne put retenir un « Outch ! » quand la préfète des rouges et or lui colla une gifle sur le derrière du crâne sous le regard amusé de la serdaigle à qui le châtain tenait la main.

Bon, que me vaux le bonheur de voir ma préfète préférée chez les méchants griffons alors que je prends l'air ? demanda finalement le jeune homme.

T'aurais pas vu Eiden ? demanda Hermione d'un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir naturel et non pressé, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était en fait.

Non, s'étonna le garçon en ouvrant de grand yeux. Attends… tu veux dire… Il est pas avec vous ?

Bien sur que non! Il sortait avec vous autres cet aprem non ?

Oh certainement pas ! répondit le vert et argent. Il n'est avec aucun des serpentards je peux te le jurer.

Mais… mais…

Et il n'est pas au château non plus, intervint une des amies de la copine du châtain, je l'ai vu donner son autorisation au concierge.

Alors ça c'est zarb ! commenta Théodore. Essayez à la librairie peut être qu'il fouine dans les rayons à la recherche d'un nouveau livre de chevet.

Mouai, on va faire ça. Mais si tu le croise ou bien Draco, Pansy et Blaise, tu leurs demande de nous l'envoyer aux Trois Balais vers 16 heures ok ? C'est important.

Sans problème, acquiesça le châtain.

Et si nous on le voit on lui dira aussi, précisèrent les deux serdaigles.

Merci c'est sympa, répondit sincèrement Hermione avant de se lancer avec les jumeaux et Ginny vers la librairie de Pré-au-lard, un Sniff ne comprenant plus rien sur leurs talons, espérant mettre la main sur leur ami rapidement.

OoOoO

Alexander arrêta sa moto une fois qu'ils furent arrivée en plein milieu du village moldu, en face d'un café/hôtel/restaurant un peu délabré et qui ne recevait visiblement pas beaucoup de clients, et coupa le moteur. Le jeune adulte attrapa alors le poignet d'Eiden pour l'aider à descendre et celui ci s'exécuta avant d'enlever son casque.

**Je suis descendu ici hier soir**, expliqua Sacha et le jeune sorcier fit un léger mouvement de la tête pour montré qu'il avait comprit. **Allez viens, on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.**

Eiden suivit donc son petit ami dans le hall du bâtiment et Sacha lui fit signe de le suivre dans les escaliers directement, sortant la clef de sa chambre de sa poche, n'ayant visiblement pas besoin de repasser à la réception. Ce n'était franchement pas plus mal puisque moins de personnes verraient Eiden avec lui, moins de questions seraient posées.

Alexander était donc un jeune adulte de 21 ans pour le moment, assez grand – dans les 1 mètre 80- il avait des cheveux châtain foncé coupé assez courts sur le derrière avec des grandes mèches qui retombaient devant ses bleu azur. Il avait également un piercing dans le nez et à l'arcade sourcilière. Son habillement était celui qu'on attendait typiquement d'un rocker ou d'un punk et pour cause, il avait monté un groupe de musique avec trois de ses amis et travaillait en tant que serveur dans un bar branché de Biisk par très loin de Gono'.

Sacha fini d'ouvrir la porte et fit signe à Eiden d'entrer en la poussant doucement dans le dos.

**Mets toi alaise chaton**, intima Alexander en allant posé les deux casques dans un coin de la pièce pendant qu'Eiden ôtait sa veste et s'approchait de la fenêtre pour regarder la vue que son petit ami avait de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Deux bras passèrent alors autour de sa taille et le retournèrent pour qu'il fasse face à Sacha qui en profita pour capturer ses lèvres, le faisant doucement sourire.

**Je t'ai manqué ?** demanda le plus âgé après un baiser passionné.

**Non tu crois ?** rétorqua innocemment Eiden avec un sourire ironique.

**Eh te moques pas de moi je pourrai vouloir me venger**, menaça Sacha d'une voix basse agrandissant le sourire ironique du jeune sorcier.

**Ah ouais ?**

**Ouais,** répondit Sacha avant de s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres de son vis à vis qui se laissa encore une fois faire, répondant à la pression de ses lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser.

Alors que les mains du châtain se faisaient légèrement plus baladeuses, Eiden repoussa très légèrement son petit ami qui lui picorait le cou et dit d'une voix légèrement essoufflée.

**Il me semblait que tu avais des choses à me dire non ?**

**Et alors ?** répondit l'autre alors qu'il laissait ses mains glisser le long des fines hanches de son amoureux.

**Et alors je suis censé être rentré à l'école dans moins de trois heures Alex. Et si je suis en retard je doute que l'excuse « j'étais dans une chambre d'hôtel en train de me faire plotter par mon petit ami » convienne à mon père.**

**Ah oui ?** demanda le plus âgé d'un ton parfaitement j'm'enfoutisme et hypocritiquement surpris.

Il poussa alors un peu plus son petit ami vers le centre de la pièce et, exerçant une légère pression sur les hanches d'Eiden, lui fit passer ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

**Il …serait…. vraiment… difficile**, continua ensuite le serveur entre deux baisers.

**Sacha**, tenta de protesté Eiden d'un ton énergique mais les _attentions toutes particulières_ de son amoureux donnèrent à ce simple mot plus l'allure d'un gémissement étouffé qu'autre chose, ce qui n'était décemment pas raisonnable pour calmer les hormones du dit Sacha, les excitant un peu plus en réalité.

Seulement, il savait aussi être raisonnable et laissa donc son petit copain tomber sur le matelas doucement avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

**D'accord, d'accord Zack** ! **Tu te souviens de la démo qu'on avait enregistrer avec le groupe, toi et Macha ?**

**Comment l'oublier ? **demanda le plus jeune.** On a faut trois concerts suite à elle pendant les vacances de Noël je te rappelle.**

**Et bien justement, il semblerait que notre popularité ait traversé les frontières du pays.**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Un producteur anglais nous a contacté. Il voudrait qu'on donne un concert à Londres d'ici à la fin de l'année.**

**Oh… C'est pour ça que tu es venu en Angleterre alors je suppose ?**

**Ouais.**

**Et qu'est ce que tu lui a répondu ?**

**Que notre basiste et notre deuxième chanteur allaient encore au collège donc que ça ne pourrait hypothétiquement se faire que pendant les vacances scolaires pour le moment.**

**Je vois … Et ?**

**Et il est d'accord. Restes à savoir si ça te tente ou pas ?**

**Je peux pas te dire oui tout de suite, ça dépendra des dates, mais je pense qu'au pire je trouverai toujours un moyen de m'arranger. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on pouvait être reconnaissable avec Macha. Changement de coiffure, d'habits…**

**De noms.**

**Aussi, **acquiesça le jeune avec un léger sourire.

**Donc je lui dit que c'est ok ou pas ?**

**Si les autres sont dans le mouvement, je vais pas tout caser non plus. Et puis, même si Macha et moi on est que des membres secondaires… Si si, laisses moi finir ! Même si on est des membres secondaires, on s'est engagés à lancer le projet alors si les concerts tombent quand on peux les donner, on viendra jouer.**

**Super, **répondit Alexander, un air soulagé se peignant sur son visage.

**Y'avais autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ?**

**Hum… en fait oui… mais tu va pas aimer…**

**Accouches Sacha !**

**Pour les concerts à Londres le producteur veut qu'on fasse des photos et des interviews avant, pour lancer le mouvement tu vois…**

**Alex' j'ai _horreur_ de la presse…**

**Je sais chaton, je sais mais… Ecoutes, tu l'a dit toi même avec vos noms de scène et vos costumes personne vous reconnaîtra ici Macha et toi. Après tout qui t'appelles Zack dans ce pays ? Personne et tu dois bien reconnaître que pour deviner que « Zabou »et Mayushka sont la même personne il faut avoir de l'imagination.**

**Ou connaître son deuxième prénom Alex, comme pour moi. Quiconque sait qu'on s'appelle Zacharry et Elizabeth peut deviner tout de suite pour les noms. Mais pas pour les fringues et coiffures, je le reconnais.**

**Alors on fait quoi ? **demanda Sacha en passant une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune qui fixait le plafond, songeur.

**Si Mayuhska et moi on s'arrangeait pour les photos mais qu'on faisait pas les interviews ça irait ou pas ? Après tout tu m'a bien dit que le producteur savait qu'on allait encore au collège vrai ?**

**Vrai chaton.**

**Alors dans ce cas là, il devra se contenter de ça. Je veux bien faire les photos, et Dieu sait que j'aime pas ça, pour te faire plaisir et rendre service mais il est hors de questions que je réponde aux questions débiles des journalistes telle que « Et vous avez une petite amie ? » ou « Quelle est votre genre de filles ? »**

Devant l'imitation de ce que serait assurément les questions des journalistes musicaux devant ce « nouveau phénomène pop-rock venu de Russie » pour chacun des membres du dit groupe, surtout envers Macha et Zack qui étaient les deux plus jeunes -« quinze ans et déjà dans un groupe de rock ? Incroyable ! » dixit le producteur- Alexander ne pu que rire doucement.

**Bon c'est réglé alors ?** demanda Sacha d'une voix angoissée.

**Ouais c'est réglé**, répondit Eiden. **Autre chose ?**

**Faudrait que tu revois les paroles de certaines chansons avec Mayushka si possible, vous avez le truc pour arrangé les textes tous les deux. Puis faudrait que tu apprennes les partitions qu'on jouera ce soir là, j'ai déjà donné ses copies à Mayushka au cas où vous accepteriez, elle a dit qu'elle ne ferait rien sans toi mais puisque t'es d'accord…**

**Tu les a dans le coin ? **

**Ouais.**

Ils passèrent ensuite les deux heures suivantes à revoir tous les textes et les accords de musique. Eiden ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment dans les porté et les notes mais dans l'arrangement des textes, il était, comme Sacha l'avait dit, tout à fait complémentaire de sa sœur et tout les deux trouvaient toujours le truc qui cloche et sa solution en s'y mettant ensemble. Sacha lui donna également les démos des musiques sur casettes avec un baladeur et le jeune serpentard se dit qu'il faudrait absolument qu'il aille à la bibliothèque pour trouvé comme modifier l'appareil pour qu'il fonctionne dans les ondes magiques. Sinon les répétitions seraient mortes. Et étant donné qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il revoit Sacha d'ici aux concerts, il valait mieux qu'il s'y mette le plus tôt possible.

Finalement l'après midi passa à toute vitesse et très vite Alexander déposait de nouveau Eiden au bout du chemin qui menait à Poudlard et si on filait à Pré-au-lard, mais ça les moldus n'en savaient rien et ne pouvaient y accéder. Eiden tendit son casque à Alexander pour que celui ci le range et regarda rapidement sa montre. Ça allait, il était dans les temps.

**Bon bah, au revoir alors**, dit il doucement.

**Prends soin de toi chaton**, affirma Sacha avant d'embrasser rapidement une dernière fois le brun.

Eiden fit un dernier sourire un peu triste à son petit ami avant de reprendre le chemin du collège. Il voulait avoir le temps de rentrer au château, de se changer et de passer à la bibliothèque avant que les autres élèves ne rentrent et qu'il soit temps pour lui d'aller voir son père.

Il se dépêcha donc de se rendre dans son dortoir, où il rangea le cahier de partition, la cassette des démos et le baladeur bien précieusement dans le fond de sa valise ; avant de ré-enfiler rapidement des vêtements plus correctes du point de vue de son père : un pantalon noir et une tunique verte et de filer vers la bibliothèque.

Il salua poliment Mme Pince en entrant et celle ci lui adressa un de ses rares sourires. En fait pour être tout à fait exacte, jusqu'à l'année précédente il ne l'avait vu sourire qu'à Hermione et quelques serdaigles mais il fallait dire qu'alors il ne passait pas la majorité de son temps libre à fouiner dans les étagères poussiéreuses de la bibliothèque.

Il était installé depuis une bonne demi heure, le nez plongé dans un livre parlant des lieux magique et des effets de leur ondes sur le matériel moldu, livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la partie Etude des Moldus comme quoi elle avait son utilité finalement, lorsqu' Hermione déboula dans son champs de vision, l'air à la fois soulagé et légèrement en colère.

Tu sais que je t'ai cherché une bonne partie de l'après midi ? s'exclama t elle à voix basse – on respecte le silence de la bibliothèque si on ne veut pas s'en faire bannir par Mme Pince- en s'asseyant en face de lui. D'après Théodore et sa copine tu étais sorti du château mais je ne t'ai pas vu du tout au village ?

Eiden regarda sa meilleure amie et su qu'il fallait vite qu'il trouve une excuse potable s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle commence à fouiner partout et pique une crise. Or cette excuse ne pouvait pas être la vérité… Il imaginait sans mal la tête horrifié de sa meilleure amie s'il lui répondait :

_Et bien en fait je n'étais pas à pré-au-lard mais dans un chambre d'hôtel dans le village moldu le plus proche avec mon petit ami de 21 ans_.

S'il voulait qu'elle colle la brigade des mœurs aux trousses d'Alex et l'envoie dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour « soulager son traumatisme suite à cet événement » c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Surtout qu'elle ne voudrait certainement pas croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Sacha.

« Non mais tu te moques de moi Eiden ? Un adulte, de presque 22 ans, qui plus est un homme. Dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il a forcément voulu profité de toi à un moment Eiden ! Tu essayes de le protégé et c'est très noble de ta part mais il faut que tu comprenne que cet homme est un désaxé ! »

Oh oui, il l'entendait d'ici. C'est pourquoi, bien qu'il déteste mentir il lui répondit avec l'expression la plus angélique du monde – on est serpentard ou on ne l'est pas- :

Je suis passé à la libraire mais il n'avait pas le livre qui me plaisait alors faute de mieux je suis revenu ici.

Bingo, il suffisait de lui parlé de livre pour que tous les soupçons de la préfète s'envolent, pioufff ! Et après c'était lui le naïf !

Ah bon tu me rassures alors, non mais parce que figures toi qu'on est tombé sur quelqu'un qui voulait absolument te voir et…

**Et merde !** jura soudainement Eiden en la coupant d'un regard sur sa montre.

Excuses moi de te couper 'Mione mais mon père m'attends et j'étais tellement pris dans le livre que je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Tu me raconteras ça plus tard ok ? Merci t'es un amour ! expliqua rapidement Eiden avant de se lever, d'emprunter rapidement le livre qu'il avait trouvé et de piquer un sprinte dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots, son bouquin sous le bras.

Le long du chemin il croisa Draco, Blaise et Pansy qui firent mine de vouloir lui parler mais il leur lança rapidement par dessus son épaules en continuant sa course :

J'ai pas le temps, tout à l'heure !

Il fini tout de même par arrivé à son rendez avec cinq minutes de retard et un point de côté. Il tapa sur la porte en reprenant son souffle.

Son père lui ouvrit presque dans la seconde et eut un sourire indulgent quand il vit son fils, encore essoufflé lui dire d'un ton navré :

Désolé j'étais à la bibliothèque, j'ai pas vu l'heure…

C'est pas grave, entres Eiden. tu n'a qu'à poser ton livre ici, ça évitera que tu l'oublies en repartant, proposa Sévérus en prenant le grimoire des mains de son fils pour le poser sur un petit meuble dans l'entrée. Il dirigea alors son enfant vers les fauteuils et le garçon nota seulement à ce moment là qu'une autre personne était dans les appartements son père et le regardait avec des yeux surpris.

OoOoO

Sirius était quelques peu inquiet, il avait parcouru une bonne partie du village de Pré au lard, avec et sans Hermione et les Weasley et n'avait pas pour autant trouvé la trace de son filleul. Déçu il avait alors regagnait les appartements de Sévérus avant d'attendre plus ou moins patiemment l'arrivée du gosse, à 19 heures d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

L'heure était passé depuis cinq petites minutes quand un doux toc sur la porte donnant accès aux appartements spanepiens ce fit entendre et le maître des potions se leva de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir, lui faisant signe de rester à sa place. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animagus pu entendre une voix douce bien qu'un peu essoufflée s'adresser à Sévérus.

Désolé j'étais à la bibliothèque, j'ai pas vu l'heure…

De sa place, Sirius ne voyait pas encore Eiden mais en revanche il fut certain d'avoir aperçu Sévérus sourire légèrement en disant d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas : C'est pas grave, entres Eiden.

Le maître des potions se décala légèrement pour laisser entrer son fils et à ce moment là, la mâchoire de Sirius manqua de se fracasser avec le sol. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à _ça. _Eiden était… était… splendide il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier. Il avait un physique androgyne, des traits doux, de très longs cheveux qui étaient un peu ébouriffés sans doute suite à sa course dans les couloirs pour arrivé à l'heure. Et surtout par rapport à avant, il s'était mis en valeur. Déjà il était habillé correctement, ce qui changeait agréablement des frusques des Dursley, mais il avait aussi deux colliers dont il n'apercevaient que les chaînes fines autour de son cou, des bracelets en cuirs ouvragés, un piercing sur une de ses oreilles et une bague à sa main droite, ce qui fit tiqué l'animagus. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles hein ? Et d'où venait cette bague alors ?

Puis, comme au ralenti, l'animagus vit son pire ennemi d'école guider son fils vers lui avant de dire d'une voix calme et claire :

Je crois que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire. Si vous me cherchez je serai dans mon laboratoire de potions.

Sévérus emprunta alors une porte et sorti du salon de son appartement, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Eiden resta néanmoins debout là où son père l'avait guidé et l'observa silencieusement pendant un moment, un long moment.

Asseyes toi Eiden, proposa alors Sirius avec un léger sourire et le jeune garçon s'exécuta docilement mais toujours sans un mot et sans lui rendre son sourire pour autant. Cette situation mettait Sirius bien plus mal alaise qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Hum hum… Eiden ?

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, montrant qu'il écoutait mais ne l'aida pas pour autant en ouvrant la bouche. Et pour cause…

OoOoO

La surprise avait tout d'abord cloué Eiden sur place, revoir son parrain après plus de 9 mois sans nouvelles – il ne l'avait pas revu depuis juin de l'année d'avant- lui avait littéralement scié les jambes. Cependant, la joie ou le soulagement qu'il aurait pu avoir en le revoyant s'effaça quasiment immédiatement pour faire place à de l'incompréhension et, il fallait bien l'avouer, un peu de rancœur. C'était bien gentil de revenir maintenant la bouche en cœur mais il avait été où exactement pendant les neufs derniers mois ? Pendant que son oncle le prenait pour un punching-ball ? Pendant qu'on l'envoyait dans un pays inconnu sans nouvelle de personnes pendant deux mois ? Pendant qu'il devait apprendre à partager une partie de sa vie et de son cœur avec l'homme qui l'avait détesté farouchement pendant quatre ans et qui s'avérait être son père au final ?

Et puis pourquoi est ce qu'il venait le voir d'ailleurs ? Ces mois de silence avaient parlé bien plus clairement au jeune homme que n'importe quel face à face. Sirius Black et Sévérus Snape ne pouvaient _pas_ se voir en peinture et ce depuis des années, il était le fils de Sévérus et pas de James Potter, le meilleur ami de Sirius. L'histoire était close. Il n'était rien pour Sirius et Sirius n'était plus rien pour lui, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être de son côté.

Alors non Eiden n'allait certainement pas aider cet homme à lui parler maintenant bien qu'il aimerait qu'il crache enfin ce qu'il avait à lui dire pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa salle commune et son grimoire pour modifier son baladeur et l'adapter aux ondes magiques.

Je… suis content de te revoir, se lança alors Sirius avec une légère hésitation et Eiden se contenta d'hausse un sourcil d'incrédulité.

_C'est ça et moi je suis amoureux de Milicente aussi._

Tu as changé…

Sans blague 

Ça te va bien !

Achevez moi, il est pas venu là pour me parler de mon physique comme même ? 

Tu sais que tu m'aides pas beaucoup ? demanda l'animagus avec un petit rire nerveux et Eiden se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse avec une lenteur calculé.

Et sinon les cours se passent bien tu…

Si vous en veniez au but de cette visite ? cassa Eiden, excédé par ce blabla inutile et qui commençait doucement à lui courir sur le haricot.

Le but de cette visite ? répéta Sniff incrédule. Mais je suis venu pour te voir bien sur, tu m'a beaucoup manqué et …

Eiden ne pu se retenir et éclata d'un rire ironique qui résonna dans la pièce et sembla quelque peu glacé Sirius.

Oh oui je voix ça, énormément même, répliqua t il avec sarcasme. Non sérieusement vous êtes là pour quoi ?

M'enfin Eiden, je t'assures que c'est la vérité. Je suis venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir comment tu vas et…

Ok c'est bon, coupa de nouveau Eiden en se levant de son siège. Quand vous aurez fini de me prendre pour une poire vous m'enverrez un hibou, _si vous savez encore comment faire_. Je vous serai gré de prévenir Sévérus que je vais finir mon travail scolaire dans ma salle commune. Au revoir Monsieur Black.

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune russe récupéra son livre et sorti des appartements de son père d'un pas absolument calme, même si à l'intérieur de lui il bouillait, laissant derrière lui un Sirius complètement assommé.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : A fleur de peau.**

Sévérus essaya pendant une semaine, sept longs jours, de savoir pourquoi diable son fils avait repoussé aussi brusquement son parrain mais il se heurta à un tel mur de glace qu'il préféra ne pas insister ce délais passé pour ne pas risquer de mettre en péril la relation qu'il avait réussi à établir avec son fils.

Cependant, s'il ne disait rien, le professeur n'en pensait pas moins. Pourquoi, par Salazar, Eiden avait il rejeté ainsi son parrain, sans raisons apparentes ? Il avait bien sur demandé à sa Némésis scolaire s'il n'avait pas eu l'imbécillité de dire au jeune adolescent qu'il avait été le rechercher à Pré-au-Lard durant l'après midi et avait ressentit un bref soulagement en entendant l'animagus lui répondre « qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps ». Merlin merci c'était déjà ça de sauver !

Mais le problème de comprendre pourquoi Eiden avait agit ainsi le taraudait toujours et l'inquiétait un peu. Il avait compter sur l'aide future de Black pour faire en sorte qu'Eiden s'ouvre un peu plus sur son passé et cesse de se rendre malade quand il lui faisait une remarque à priori anodine mais qui glaçait immédiatement son enfant jusqu'à l'os. Or, si le jeune russe rejetait son parrain avant même qu'ils aient commencé à aborder le sujet de sa vie chez les Dursley, ils étaient mal, très mal même.

Poussant un profond soupir, le maître des potions resserra sa cape autour des ses épaules avant de se diriger vers la cheminée, il avait un déjeuner avec Alestia aujourd'hui, il repenserait au comportement étrange de son fils plus tard.

OoOoO

Luciussssssss, siffla la voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que son fidèle serviteur s'agenouillait devant lui.

Mon Seigneur.

Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Je l'ai trouvé mon maître, pour plus de sécurité je l'ai enfermé dans un coffre fort portatif que j'ai lacé dans vos appartements mon maître.

Bien, Lucius, très bien. Je suis satisfait de ton travail. Maintenant je vais enfin connaître cette foutue prophétie et comprendre pourquoi dans l'intérêt de Salazard le monde magique n'est pas à mes pieds alors que ce sale gosse de Potter est enfin parmi les ombres ! En parlant de lui, as-tu réussi à déterminer lequel d'entre vous s'est rendu à son domicile en juillet dernier pour effectuer cette attaque ?

Non mon maître, même avec l'usage du véritasérum à leur insu, ni Sévérus ni moi n'avons réussi à trouver le responsable mon Seigneur, et nous les avons tous interroger y compris nous même. Le résultat est que qui que ce celui qui a tracer votre sceaux dans le ciel de Privet Driva après sa mission, il/elle n'est pas recensé(e) dans nos rangs.

Cela est contrariant, murmura le mage Noir le plus redouté d'Angleterre en rétrécissant ses yeux telles deux fentes. Qui serait assez stupide pour tuer Potter et ne pas venir se prosterné devant moi après alors qu'il à fait apparaître la marque des Ténèbres, ma marque, pour signer son « crime » ? …. A moins bien sur qu'il n'est eu peur de ma réaction, il est vrai que j'aurai préféré écraser ce cancrelat moi même mais… ce qui est fait et fait et seul le résultat compte n'est ce pas Lucius

Oui Maître.

Bien, Lucius tu peux disposer, tu sera bien entendu récompenser de ton excellent travail. Ainsi je te laisse le loisir de préparer toi même, avec l'aide de ta charmante épouse, une réunion exceptionnelle pour les prochaines vacances scolaires pour tous les membres du cercle…

Oui Maître, merci Maître, répondit le blond en s'apprétant à sortir.

Oh et Lucius ! le rappela le Mage Noir alors que le blond atteignait la porte, lui faisant faire volte face. Leurs enfants sont également _conviés._

Bi… Bien sur maître.

Tu peux disposer, termina le Mage Noir.

Une fois son bras droit parti, Voldemort eut un sourire sadique avant de se lever et de se diriger vers ses quartiers, il avait une petite boule de cristal à briser…

OoOoO

Eiden regarda le questionnaire de sondage qu'on lui avait remis ainsi qu'à ses camarades. Autant d'habitude il aurait aidé volontiers n'importe qui a obtenir des points dans leurs options "études des moldus" autant il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de répondre à ce questionnaire _là_. Les questions étaient pourtant très générales pour pouvoir faire des statistiques et en vérité très peu nombreuses : il n'y en avait que trois. Mais c'était justement trois questions auxquelles il ne tenait absolument pas à répondre. Ainsi il laissa le questionnaire sur un coin de la table et se replongea dans son devoir de métamorphose sans y prêté plus d'attention que cela. Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, la fille la plus curieuse et observatrice qu'il connaissait après Hermione remarqua qu'il ne participait pas à cette étude pourtant nullement _vraiment_ personnelle.

Eiden ? demanda la jeune fille, faisant lever la tête de Blaise et Draco de leur questionnaire pour poser leurs regards sur lui à leur tour.

Su-per ! songea le russe.

Tu ne réponds pas au sondage ? continua Pansy

Non, répondit le brun d'une voix froide avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers sa copie.

Seulement Pansy était quelqu'un d'entêté qui ne baissait que rarement les bras, elle avait d'ailleurs un penchant très griffondorien dans ce côté tête de mule.

Et peut on savoir pourquoi Monsieur « je-fais-tout-ce-qui-est-en-mon-pouvoir-pour-aider-les-autres-même-quand-ils-ne-font-pas-partie-de-ma-maison » deviens aussi réfractaire aujourd'hui ? continua la blonde avec un très léger sourire et un ton sarcastique qui fit pouffer doucement Blaise et Draco.

Non, répondit de nouveau Eiden sans se départir une seconde de son calme et de son visage sans émotion.

Oh allez Eiden, ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! tenta de nouveau la jeune fille. On sait que tu es quelqu'un de très réservé mais comme même : ce sondage n'a rien de très personnel !

C'est vrai Eiden, tenta Blaise. Tient si tu veux on s'entraide à la remplir ok ? Alors Monsieur Malefoy, dit alors le serpentard d'un ton pincé en se tournant vers son meilleur ami alors que Pansy ramassait les quatre parchemins pour y noter les réponses en secrétaire appliquée. Quel est la personne qui a été « la figure parentale ayant autorité » dans votre enfance ?

La personne qui m'a élevée quoi ! cassa Drago avec un sourire doucoureux devant le ton de son ami. Mon père.

Père, répéta Pansy alors qu'elle inscrivait la réponse en tirant la langue d'application.

Et qu'elle serait la plus grande attente de cette personne venant de vous à votre humble avis très cher ? continua Blaise de son ton pince sans rire.

Que je suive ses traces quoi que je puisse vouloir faire moi.

Tu penses que c'est réalisable ? demanda alors Blaise en reprenant son timbre de voix normale pour poser l'ultime question du sondage.

Aucune idée, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Ok Pansy ? repris Blaise en se tournant cette fois ci vers sa meilleure amie.

Ma mère, elle souhaite que je fasse le meilleur mariage du siècle en épousant l'un des plus noble sang pur du monde sorcier et elle ira se faire foutre à mon humble avis. Répondit la jeune fille d'une traite, ne prenant aucune note, ayant déjà noté ses réponses. Blaise ?demanda t elle à son tour alors que Draco riait ouvertement, étant l'actuel « fiancer officiel » de son amie.

Mon père, il souhaite que j'obtienne un poste à responsabilité au Ministère de la Magie et que je respecte l'éthique de ma famille en ne faisant pas d'esclandre. Je sais pas si une carrière de bureaucrate me plaira vraiment… Eiden ?

De nouveau les regards de ses amis se posèrent sur le jeune russe qui affichait un air glacial, absolument antithétique à son air gentil habituel, cependant il consentit à répondre tout de même devant les regards insistants de ses amis mais d'une voix chargée de mépris :

Mon oncle.

Si les trois autres furent surpris d'apprendre que ce n'était pas la mère de leur ami qui l'avait élevé ils n'en montrèrent rien.

Sa plus grande attente en toi ? demanda Drago d'un ton encourageant en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Certainement finir ce qu'il avait entreprit avant que je me barre de chez lui, répondit évasivement le jeune androgyne d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait visiblement de maintenir innagressif.

C'est à dire ? s'exclama Pansy d'une voix qui démontrait très clairement qu'elle en avait marre de le voir tourner autour du pot.

C'est à dire me sauter, siffla Eiden d'un ton hargneux alors que ses trois amis ouvraient la bouche mi-incrédule mi-horrifiés. Et avant que tu ne me pose la dernière question, ce n'est pas envisageable, continua le jeune russe tout en se levant de son siège, s'apprêtant à partir.

Eiden… souffla Blaise d'un ton hésitant.

Je vais faire un tour, répondit le russe d'un ton sans réplique et qui n'était certainement pas une invitation à le joindre avant de sortir de la salle commune, plantant les trois autres verts et argents sur place.

Le jeune russe traversa les couloirs rapidement avant de sortir dans le par cet de respirer un bon coup. Ses amis étaient des personnes entêtés, il s'en était rendu compte plutôt seulement ils ne lui avaient jamais forcé la confidence jusqu'à présent, respectant son côté secret. Mais ce foutu questionnaire était arrivé et ô joie, ils l'avaient forcé à y répondre. Pourtant Eiden ne leur en voulaient pas à eux, ni même à ceux qu'y avait composé ce questionnaire. Non la seule personne à qui il pouvait en vouloir était lui même, pour ne pas avoir su garder son calme devant ses amis qui n'y étaient pour rien, non d'accord pas exactement, ils avaient bêtement insister mais bon ils ne pouvaient pas rationnellement s'attendre à ça donc… Honnêtement personne ne se serait attendu à ce genre de réponse vu qu'Eiden n'avait jamais laissé filtrer ce qui s'était passé réellement pendant son dernier séjour chez les Dursley, pas même à son père et certainement pas ce détail là. Les coups, son père et l'infirmière en avait vu les multiples traces ; les insultes et la sous nutrition ils l'avaient certainement deviné tout seul ; mais l'attitude de son oncle quand il avait découvert sa nouvelle apparence, sa vraie apparence, _ça _ça ne laissait pas de traces physique, seulement mentale. Et la seule et unique personne au monde qui savait cet état de fait était sa jumelle qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à retenir après cette révélation, la jeune fille voulant aller tuer « ce connard de gros pervers de » à la seconde.

Eiden était loin d'être aussi naïf qu'il le laissait croire. Il avait très rapidement compris ce que l'expression « regards lubriques » voulait dire. Et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment ce que les autres pouvaient bien lui trouvé d'attirant se sentant absolument banale, le fait que son oncle ; l'homme qui l'avait considéré comme un monstre pendant des années, comme un moins que rien, à peine à la hauteur d'un tas d'ordures ; le qualifie « d'intéressant » en le regardant comme un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant aurait suffit à lui ouvrir les yeux de n'importe qui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, les pas du garçon l'avait mené instinctivement à la lisière de la forêt interdite mais pas du côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, non dans un coin plus isolé, bien plus calme et caché de la vue des gens qui sortaient du château, pas très loin de l'endroit où il s'était caché avec Hermione et Buck en troisième année. Poussant un léger soupir, il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un grand chêne qui devait très certainement être centenaire vu la largeur de celui ci. Eiden ferma les yeux un instant, il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser de son comportement froid avec ses amis de tout à l'heure…. Quoique, cela les inciteraient peut être à ne pas insister sur son passé à l'avenir…. Oh puis il verrait bien de toutes façons !

Soudain une main glissant des ses cheveux alors qu'un bras finement musclé passait autour de sa taille le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux et tombe sur une mèche de cheveux violet qui obstruait son champs de vision en parti, mèche qui provenait de la longue chevelure de la personne qui avait justement posé son menton sur le haut de son crâne, mèche qu'Eiden reconnu immédiatement alors qu'il se détendait de nouveau.

**Shadow**, se contenta t il de murmurer en refermant un instant les yeux.

**Raven**, répondit la voix féminine de celle qu'il avait apprit à considérer comme seconde maman. **Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ?**

**Besoin d'air** , répondit le garçon en rouvrant les yeux et en se tournant vers sa mentor avec un léger sourire lassé.

**Je vois**, répondit Shadow en retenant un soupir. **Tu veux te vider la tête ?**

Eiden regarda attentivement la jeune femme devant lui avant de sourire de nouveau légèrement, mais avec beaucoup moins de lassitude et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait en disant « pourquoi pas ». La jeune femme aux cheveux violet l'entraîna alors dans le cœur de la forêt de Poudlard.

OoOoO

Il en avait vraiment plein les pattes, cela faisait sept jours qu'il marchait pour cette mission et s'il n'avait pas autant respecté Stellania et le Cercle nul doute qu'il aurait envoyer bouler cette foutue mission. Il atteignit finalement le bâtiment en pierres grises, à demi délabré et très obscure, et ses yeux jaunes reflétèrent une lueur que beaucoup auraient qualifier de sadique et de très, très inquiétante.

OoOoO

La jeune fille s'assis sur le rebord du bâtiment. Elle était encore monté sur le toit et s'était la nuit noire, si le directeur ou n'importe quels gardiens de l'orphelinat la surprenait ici, sur elle se ferait passer un savon dont elle se souviendrait pour les années à venir mais, alors qu'un faucon marron et beige fondait vers elle, une lettre accroché à sa patte, un sourire vint éclairé son visage et elle ne se soucia plus du tout du fait qu'elle se ferait engueuler si on la retrouvait en chemise de nuit, sur le toit, à deux heures du matin.

Elle détacha la lettre de la patte de son oiseau, Venteux (1) et cassa le cachet de cire qui représentait une étoile enlacé avec un soleil dans un croissant lunaire.

La jeune fille déroula le parchemin et ses yeux parcoururent les lignes de la missive de son petit frère alors qu'un sourire amusé s'étirait sur ses lèvres un peu plus à chaque phrase. Zack-En été remonté aujourd'hui, il faisait preuve d'un sarcasme et d'une ironie qui était vraiment délicieuse à lire pour décrire sa journée. Mayuhska rit de bon cœur à certaines réflexions de son frère sur « ces dindes de Lavande et Parvati qui sont incapables de s'arrêter de parler de maquillage pendant le cours de Mac Gonnagal, entraînant la femme chat à transformer l'un des deux en pinceaux à poudre et l'autre en miroir ». Eiden ajouté qu'elle aurait du en profiter pour transformer cette abruti de Ron en poudrier comme ça il aurait été assorti à sa cruche de copine pour une fois.

Oui, Eiden était vraiment remonter et, descendant du toit pour regagner sur dortoir, Mayushka se surprit à attendre encore plus impatiemment la prochaine lettre de son jumeau. Elle adorait quand son caractère effacé et calme laissait place à un véritable bain d'émotion, d'humour même grinçant et de réflexions sarcastiques et acides. Et elle pouvait se louer d'être la seule à avoir vu Eiden ainsi ce dont elle était ravie et fière, plus que fière même honorée.

OoOoO

Eiden se baissa de justesse pour éviter la lame tranchante de l'épée de Shadow qui manqua de lui entaillé la joue à deux centimètre près. La vampire avait décréter que pour se vider l'esprit rien ne valait mieux que l'entraînement et le jeune russe état plutôt d'accord. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre d'esquiver, se baisser, sauter à gauche, à droite et parfois parer et attaquer. Les combats ave Shadow étaient toujours sans pitié et il finissait toujours par se faire battre à un moment donné mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il progressait également. En effet au tout début de ces entraînements, il ne tenait pas cinq minutes en duel contre la Reine des Ombres Carmines, aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement 36 minutes qu'ils se battaient et il n'avait pas encore perdu. Bien sur il avait quelques bonnes entailles qui auraient été mortelles si Shadow n'avait pas lancer un sort sur les lames de leurs épées qui faisaient qu'ils ne se blessaient pas vraiment mais ressentaient tout de même la douleur qu'aurait occasionné ces blessures pour apprendre à passer outre et que le jeune serpentard puisse situer ses limites de résistance mentales et physique dans un premier lieu, les repousser dans un second.

Finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva et après 48 minutes d'un duel acharné, Shadow « planta » son épée dans le cœur du jeune homme mettant ainsi fin au combat. Epuisé Eiden se laissa retomber sur l'herbe et la mousse qui tapissait cette clairière éloignée dans la Forêt Interdite.

**C'était bien mieux Raven,** le félicita Stellania, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, il fallait bien l'avouer.

**Tu m'a encore battu.**

**Certes, mais j'ai eu 2000 ans pour peaufiner mon art du duel et je te rappelle que tu en as tout juste 15 Raven.**

**Exacte.**

**Evidemment. Où en es tu dans l'acquision de tes pouvoirs télépathiques ? **

**Ça avance doucement.**

**Et ton animagus ?**

**C'est une autre histoire, je n'arrive toujours pas à rencontrer mon animal pendant la transe. C'est frustrant**.

**Je comprend mon cœur, mais ça va venir, laisse le temps au temps… **

La vampire laissa un temps d'attente avant de demander d'une voix maternelle.

**Et puis je savoir exactement pourquoi tu étais dans un état de nerfs pareilles avant que je t'entraîne Raven.**

Le jeune garçon poussa un léger soupir mais dans le fond il n'était pas surpris, Shadow avait le don de ne jamais oublier les raisons premières de toutes actions même si elle les laissaient de côté quelques temps. Cependant, plutôt que de répondre directement avec des mots, le jeune garçon se rapprocha de sa mère d'adoption et plaça deux doigts sur chaque tempe de la vampire et, fermant les yeux, se concentra pour lui envoyer les images de cet après midi par pensé télépathiques. Il était toujours incapables de le faire sans contact physique avec les gens mais y parvenait relativement bien dès qu'il pouvait les toucher. Même si c'était plus pour la communication en « directe » qu'il était fort et non pas l'envoie de pensées.

Cependant il parvint à son but et Shadow sourit doucement en sentant le courant de pensées étrangères afflué dans son esprit. Elle abaissa ses barrières mental et les laissa passé. Et son sourire se fana un instant quand elle entendit la réponse d'Eiden au questionnaire de ses amis.

Elle ôta doucement les mains d'Eiden de son crâne et adressa un sourire fier à son protégé qui progressait bien plus vite qu'il n'en avait l'impression.

**C'est bien Raven mais tu devrai aller prendre une bonne douche et dormir maintenant ou tu va t'effondrer de fatigue demain ok ?**

**Oui maman**, se moqua gentiment le jeune russe.

Shadow déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du garçon avant de lui dire : Allez files sale gosse et de le faire raccompagner par Onyx, son Loup noir, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Elle attendit que l'animal lui indique par un bref hurlement qu'Eiden était bel et bien parti pour faire un simple mouvement de la main, transformant tenue de combat en une robe en cuir noire, très près corps sans être vulgaire pour autant alors que ses cheveux devenaient d'un noir corbeau et que ses yeux devenaient eux aussi rouge qu'un flot de sang. Elle avait une petite visite à rendre au patron d'une certaine usine de perceuse…

* * *

1 Il y avait eut une confusion dans mon dernier chapitre sur le nom de cet oiseau, toutes mes excuses et merci à la revieweuse qui me l'avait signalé, son nom est donc Venteux et non Œdipe.

* * *

**Et voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je ne pourrais updater qu'une fois par mois environ, au mieux tous les 15 jours. J'ai malheureusement trop de travail à la fac avec mes partiels et tout et tout pour pouvoir écrire un chapitre par semaine. J'en suis désolée.**

**Sinon le programme du prochain chapitre :**

**Une petite visite « amicale » de ma vampire préférée à ces chers Dursley. J'avais promis au chapitre trois je crois ( Oh mon Dieu que c'est loin lol) que nos chers moldus auraient droit de réaparaître dans l'histoire pour être convenablement punis, et bien mes chéris c'est la semaine prochaine !**

**Le but de la fameuse mission de ce cher Ivan ( quoi les yeux jaune, le Cercle, Stellania, vous aviez pas compris Oo')**

**Un Sévérus comment dire…. Plus joyeux, plus soumis aux effets du printemps dirons nous ( les zabeilles, les ziozio qui font piou piou tout ça)**

**Notre Voldychou National qui va casser une petite boule en cristal pour qu'elle lui raconte une histoire toute mimi**

**Draco, Pansy et Blaise : le retour de la question « sondage ». en gros leur réaction sur ce qu'ils ont appris de la bouche même d'Eiden**

**Et tout plein d'autres choses.**

**Mais si vous voulez la suite il faut payer le droit de publication : la rewiew.**

**Qui a dit que je faisais du chantage ? LOL**

**Bisous à bientôt**

**Anonyma**


	33. Chapter 33

**blabla de l'auteure :Voici _enfin_ le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. encore désolée pour le retard.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Anonyma**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Bouleversements**._Nous ne sommes tous qu'un pion sur l'échiquier géant du destin… _

OoOoO

Le village de Logtsully se trouvait à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Surrey environ. C'était dans ce village tranquille que s'était réinstallée la famille Dursley suite à l'explosion qui avait pulvérisé leur ancienne demeure : le 4 Privet Drive, Little-Winning.

Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, avait exigé qu'ils ne déménagent pas trop loin de leur ancienne maison pour garder un contact régulier avec ses anciennes voisines et amies ; mais tout en ne voulant pas resté dans le même village. Elle ne pouvait en effet pas se résoudre à passer presque tous les jours devant le cratère béant où se trouvait au par avant leur maison. Cependant elle se rendait toujours régulièrement devant son ancienne maison, l'air un peu vague.

Il existe un proverbe qui dit qu'on ne perçoit la chance d'avoir ce que l'on possède qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu. Et ce proverbe semblait parfaitement s'adapter à Pétunia Dursley.

En effet la femme était devenue totalement démoralisée depuis l'été dernier. Non seulement parce qu'elle avait perdu sa si belle maison, mais aussi et surtout parce que son neveu était mort dedans. Depuis lors Pétunia ne pouvait que culpabiliser.

Maintenant qu'Harry James Potter, fils de James Eric Potter et de Lyly Rose Potter née Evans, sa jeune sœur, était parti rejoindre ses parents au Ciel ; elle ne pouvait que réaliser l'ampleur du gâchis qu'avait été la vie de son neveu depuis le moment même où ses parents étaient morts.

Aveuglée par sa jalousie de ne pas posséder elle même de pouvoirs magiques, elle avait tout d'abord détesté farouchement sa jeune sœur Lyly dès son entré à Poudlard et, ne pouvant pas l'avoir, elle s'était mis à dénigrer la magie et les sorciers.

Puis, quand sa sœur était morte, elle avait récupéré le lendemain matin même son fils, un jeune bébé d'un an et trois mois tout juste. Au début elle l'avait recueillit dans le souvenir de sa sœur, comme pour se déculpabiliser vis à vis de Lyly de l'avoir traitée ainsi en raison d'une chose sur laquelle elle n'avait eu aucun pouvoir. Mais, dès qu'Harry avait commencé à montrer des capacités magiques lui aussi, soit vers ses deux ans et demi environ, sa jalousie l'avait de nouveau rongée ainsi que la peur que cette anormalité ne blesse son fils.

Peur que n'avait fait que renforcer son mari Vernon qui n'avait jamais au fond connu ni Lyly ni son époux et qui n'avait eu comme vision de la magie que ce qu'elle même, son épouse, lui avait raconté rongée par la jalousie des années plus tôt. Alors à partir de ce moment là, ils avaient enfermé Harry dans le placard sous l'escalier en guise de chambre, faisant de sa chambre la deuxième chambre/salle de jeu de Dudley. Et ainsi avait commencé tous les actes de négligence horribles qu'elle avait elle même commis à l'encontre d'un enfant dans le fond tout à fait innocent.

Mais elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'arrêter pour y réfléchir une fois qu'elle avait mis le doigt dans l'engrenage, elle n'avait fait que continuer et continuer toujours plus; vêtissant son neveu de loques, lui faisant faire toutes les corvées ingrates, ne l'aidant jamais dans son travail scolaire, fermant les yeux sur les actes despotiques de son fils envers le jeune brun, fermant aussi les yeux sur le fait que le jeune garçon était bien trop petit, timide et maigre pour son âge.

Oh elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui non! Mais elle n'avait jamais non plus tenter de raisonner Vernon quand il le faisait et elle avait simplement ignoré le regard effrayé de son neveu quand il était plus jeune et que Vernon était de mauvaise humeur ou quand il avait des traces de coups inappropriées sur le visage ou les bras.

Elle avait cependant calmé le jeu quand Harry était entrer à l'école à l'âge de six ans, disant à Vernon qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir des ennuis à cause du phénomène avec les services sociaux ; mais c'était bien la seule raison pour lequel elle l'avait fait. Les battements injustifiés avaient alors diminués jusqu'à quasiment disparaître, bien que Dudley et ses amis aient pris la relève en inventant cet horrible jeu, si on pouvait appeler ça un jeu, la "chasse au Harry". Mais elle n'avait rien fait pour ça non plus, surtout que Vernon avait toujours soutenu que les garçons ne faisait que "s'amuser". Mais elle avait toujours su malgré tout que même si Vernon ne tapait plus trop son neveu pendant l'année scolaire, il ne se gênait pas pour le faire comme même régulièrement, surtout pendant les vacances scolaires et même sans ça le harcèlement moral et la sous nutrition dont était victime le petit garçon n'était pas « normale » ou « appropriée ».

Puis il y avait eu ses maudites lettres, les mêmes que celle qu'avait reçu Lyly des années au paravent. Et, un instant, elle avait prit peur, elle avait été paniquée à l'idée que les sorciers n'apprécieraient certainement pas le traitement qu'elle faisait subir et laissait subir son neveu, parce malgré toutes les excuses qu'elle pouvait s'inventer au quotidien pour masquer ce fait, elle savait parfaitement que c'était mal.

Alors elle avait insisté auprès de Vernon pour redonner sa chambre à Harry, bien que l'enfant ne se rappelle pas l'avoir jamais eu avant. Mais ça n'avait rien changé Harry était aller à Poudlard, il était devenu un sorcier.

Alors tous les étés quand il revenait des cours, Pétunia avait de nouveau fermé les yeux quand Vernon avait recommencé à frapper plus que de raison le jeune garçon et elle avait simplement augmenté sa liste de corvée pour le maintenir occupé et loin des occasions de faire des bêtises.

Bien sur elle avait été curieuse sur ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre au collège, mais elle n'avait pas posé de questions, bien sur elle avait craint qu'ils se retrouvent en procès, justifié, suite à la seconde rentrée de son neveu au collège, vu qu'ils avaient perdus de leur influence sur lui et que Vernon l'avait vraiment martîriser cet été là, mais rien n'était venu et elle avait compris qu'Harry n'avait rien dit. Et étrangement cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir, soulagée tout au plus.

Et maintenant, maintenant Harry était mort.

On avait retrouvé son corps carbonisé, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pu être identifié qu'à l'aide d'analyse ADN, courbé à même le sol dans le placard sous les escaliers, placard dont la porte été verrouillée.

Des explications simplistes avaient expliqué ce fait : le garçon avait dû vouloir aller voir d'où l'odeur de gaz venait ou quelque chose dans ce genre et la porte avait claqué tellement fort qu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé, sans possibilité de sorties, dans le placard.

Il avait alors certainement suffoqué à cause des fumées qu'avaient créer les flammes de l'explosion de la conduite de gaz dans la rue devant la maison avant que les flammes ne finissent de dévorer toute la maison, son cadavre y compris.

Mais Pétunia avait un doute, un doute qui ne s'effacerait certainement jamais. Elle ne croyait pas au tout début de l'histoire, au fait que la garçon soit descendu voir d'où venait l'odeur de gaz. Si ça avait été la cas il aurait été dans la cuisine, il savait où se trouvait l'arrivée de gaz pour avoir préparé leurs déjeuners à tous depuis des années.

Non Pétunia pensait que c'était certainement Vernon qui l'avait enfermé là avant de partir au travail, et elle avait bien peur que la position courbée sur le sol de l'ado et les traces de sang coagulées sur ce premier ne venait pas de l'explosion mais du fait que son époux avait dû amocher sérieusement le jeune sorcier.

Et dans ce cas là, c'était de la faute de Vernon si Harry n'avait pas pu fuir la maison avant qu'elle n'explose, c'était de sa faute s'il était mort... Et de la sienne à elle aussi pour ne rien avoir fait plutôt pour arrêter tout ce cirque, pour ne pas avoir traité correctement Harry plus de six mois là où, elle en était sure, sa sœur malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait gamine aurait prit soin de Dudley correctement si c'était elle et Vernon qui étaient mort en 1981.

Lyly aurait fait de Dudley et d'Harry ce qu'elle même aurait dû en faire : deux frères et pas deux ennemi, pas un tyran et sa victime. De sa faute enfin pour être partie en vacances avec Dudley loin de la maison, laissant Harry seul avec son époux alors qu'elle savait que seule sa présence et celle de Dudley peut être, dans la maison avec Harry lui conférait une protection magique contre les disciples de l'assassin de ses parents qui courraient toujours librement dans la Nature.

Cependant, ce qu'ignorait Pétunia Dursley ce matin là en quittant son domicile avec son fils pour aller le poser au collège, c'était que l'arrêt qu'elle allait faire sur le chemin du retour devant son ancienne maison pour y déposer quelques fleurs les larmes aux yeux, aller la sauver de représailles quelques peu fâcheuses ; à croire que le destin avait eu connaissance de ses remords et avait en conséquences décidé de l'épargner un peu de l'effet boom-rang.

OoOoO

Une fois son bras droit parti, Voldemort eut un sourire sadique avant de se lever et de se diriger vers ses quartiers, il avait une petite boule de cristal à briser..

Il parcouru d'un pas à la fois élégant et rapide les nombreux corridors de son manoir avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois d'ébène sur laquelle était gravé un magnifique cobra noir dont les yeux était deux rubis sertis.

La porte lourde s'ouvrit d'elle même devant l'aura maléfique du sombre Lord et celui ci se dirigea alors vers le bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce au sol de marbre noir veiné de rouge et plus particulièrement vers une boite en bois posé sur celui ci. Le Mage Noir eut un sourire satisfait en soulevant le couvercle de la boite pour poser ses yeux sur une sphère en cristal, à peine de la taille d'un melon et dans l'espace intérieur était emplie d'une fumée bleuté.

Voldemort sorti délicatement la sphère de son écrin avant de la jeter avec force contre le sol de marbre où elle se brisa nette. Les volute de fumée que contenait la boule en cristal s'élevèrent alors vers le ciel, formant peu à peu l'image brumeuse d'une femme quelconque, les yeux dans le vague. Puis une voix rauque, très grave pour être naturelle, mais au contraire emplie de magie résonna dans le bureau privé du mage noir, récitant les quelques phrases qui avait et ferait encore basculer le destin du monde sorcier irrémédiablement vers une voie inconnue et pourtant tracé d'avance.

_L'époque des Ténèbres et du renouveau de la Lumière est là. _

_Le Seigneur aux yeux rouge accentue chaque jour un peu plus son pouvoir… _

_…Mais l'espoir est sur le point de venir… _

_Il naîtra de l'union de la sorcière flamme, unique être magique des sept générations, _

_avec son seul et unique amour, son âme sœur…. _

_De leur union naîtra l'enfant du destin, l'Elu de la Lumière… _

_…Touché trois fois par le destin, il sera l'incarnation de la pureté _

_et seul lui pourra vaincre les yeux rouges des Ténèbres. _

_Mais il ne vaincra que s'il s'unit au dragon d'argent suite à sa deuxième renaissance _

_Sinon tout espoir sera perdu pour la Lumière et les deux peuples autrefois ennemis ne pourront s'allier… _

_Les Ténèbres régneront alors sur le Monde Magique pour les 100 années suivantes… _

_…L'espoir du monde revivra quand le lien des deux peuples ennemis sera né… _

OoOoO

Draco retrouva finalement son ami assis à la bibliothèque, plongé dans un grimoire aussi poussiéreux qu'épais, prenant des notes sur un morceau de parchemin avec application. Il s'assis lui même à ses côtés sans le quitter des yeux et attendit patiemment que le jeune russe sorte de son travail pour noter sa présence. Dix minutes passèrent dans le calme le plus complet avant que la voix douce d'Eiden ne demande d'un ton plat.

Tu cherchais quelque chose en particulier Draco ?

Non, répondit celui ci calmement, sans prêter attention au ton légèrement plus froid et inexpressif de son ami sachant qu'il avait dépassé les bornes un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi et qu'Eiden devait certainement encore lui en vouloir pour lui avoir "forcer la confidence" par rapport à son oncle et surtout ce que l'homme avait voulu lui faire.

Je te cherchai toi.

Ah... Bien tu m'a trouvé je suppose, constata Eiden sans lever la tête de son livre un instant et en continuant à prendre des notes avec application.

Hum...

De nouveau un silence s'étira entre eux, mal alaise pour Draco qui ne savait comment formuler ses pensées sans qu'elles ne blessent son ami et studieux pour Eiden qui ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience devant le silence du filleul de son père. Enfin le blond réussi à organiser un peu ses pensées et sachant qu'il vaudrait certainement mieux commencer par des excuses il se lança.

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Eiden...

Désolé de quoi ? demanda le russe platement.

Puis après une seconde de pause il leva enfin le regard de son livre pour l'encrer dans celui de son camarade qui dégluti difficilement devant ce regard dur et inquisiteur.

D'avoir poser ces questions ou d'avoir eu leurs réponses ?

_Bonne question,_ lui murmura sa conscience avant que Draco ne réponde d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

Les deux... Je n'aurai pas du te pousser à répondre au sondage_, nous_ n'aurions pas du en fait, si tu ne le voulais pas nous aurions dû simplement respecter ton choix. Je m'excuse pour ça… Et je suis également désolé de ce que nous avons appris tu...

Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ou de ta condescendance Draco, prévint le russe d'une voix froide.

Ce n'est pas de la pitié! s'exclama Draco avant de baisser le son pour ne pas qu'on les remarque plus que de raison, ils étaient dans la bibliothèque après tout. Ce n'est pas de la pitié Eiden, ni de la condescendance, je suis juste vraiment désolé que tu ai eu une famille d'accueil pareille...

Hum, renifla le russe d'un air septique avant de reprendre sa plume et de s'apprêter à retourner à son travail.

Eiden, appela doucement Draco en posant une main sur le poignet du jeune russe, croisant ainsi de nouveau leurs yeux. Je veux que tu sache que si tu veux me parler un jour de quoi que ce soit tu peux le faire, je ne trahirai pas tes secrets, je ne trahis jamais mes amis. Mais si tu ne veux rien dire je respecterai ton silence, et je ferai en sorte que les autres le respectent aussi à l'avenir.

Le regard émeraude et saphir sembla le passer au rayon X, examiner son âme au plus profond avant que le brun ne pousse finalement un léger soupire et acquiesce légèrement la tête avant de dégager doucement sa main de l'emprise de Draco.

De nouveau il y eut un silence entre eux mais cette fois ci il était beaucoup plus léger, et finalement Eiden senti nettement une salle d'intimité être dressé autour d'eux. Il leva la tête vers le blond, interrogatif mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de poser la moindre question celui ci se mit à lui parler.

Mon père ne m'a pas vraiment élevé, commença t il. Oh bien sur il était là pour m'enseigner les grands principes des Malefoy, le respect au Sang Pur, la suprématie de ces derniers sur les autres sorciers et les moldus, surtout les moldus, comment garder un visage froid en public, etc. Mais mise à part ces "leçons éducatives" il ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de moi. Et ma mère... c'est un glaçon, à tous points de vue. Non la plus part du temps c'est les elfes de maison du Manoir qui ont pris soin de moi et les pauvres ont souvent eu le droit à mes sautes d'humeurs quand je n'étais pas satisfait que mes parents me laissent encore tout seul dans mon coin. Mais malgré tout ils n'ont jamais rien dit à mes parents là dessus, je le sais car même si ça ne les gêneraient certainement pas que je soit "mauvais" avec leurs esclaves, "la vermine" selon mes parents, ils n'accepteraient certainement pas les motifs de cette méchanceté. Un Malefoy ne doit après tout jamais faire connaître ses sentiments et certainement pas se plaindre à grands cris à des serviteurs de races inférieures. Non en réalité la seule figure parentale que j'ai eu de temps à autre dans mon enfance était mon parrain… ton père. Sévérus est le seul adulte qui me connaît autrement qu'avec le masque que m'ont imposé mes parents… Mais dans le fond c'est surtout pour eux que c'est dommage. Ils s'imaginent certainement déjà mon avenir tout entier, ils peuvent pavaner dans les soirées mondaines autant qu'ils veulent en chantant à tout va à quel point je leur fait "honneur" ils ne me connaissent pas vraiment, ils ne savent pas ce que je pense, ce que je veux, ce que j'aime, ce dont je rêve... Il n'y a qu'à voir ils m'ont fiancé à Pansy! Et même si c'est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, il n'empêche qu'elle n'est pas du tout mon type.

Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? demanda Eiden suspicieusement bien qu'il ait été surpris des révélations de Draco, lui qui avait toujours semblé mené une vie de rêve. Bizarrement le fait que son père est prit soin de Draco enfant alors qu'il n'avait pas eu cette « chance » ne l'affecta pas le moins du monde, il ne s'en senti même pas jaloux.

Tu m'a dit une partie de ta vie pas vraiment agréable... La moindre des politesse est d'en faire autant. répondit Draco d'un air nonchalant avant de redevenir très sérieux. Il n'y a rien dans actions de ma famille dont j'ai avoir honte, les seuls choses qui me sont honteuses sont et seront celles que je fais, j'ai fais ou je ferai. Il en va de même pour toi Eiden, pour tout le monde. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des choix antérieurs des adultes qui devaient prendre soin de nous, qui nous ont mis au monde ou qui nous ont vu grandir, ce sont leurs décisions, c'est à eux et à eux seuls de les assumer.

La théorie est belle Dray, répondit doucement Eiden d'un ton indulgent, mais la réalité dépasse souvent les règles qu'on se pose dans son esprit.

Certes, reconnu le blond, mais cela n'empêche pas d'être philosophe non ?

Ce à quoi Eiden répondit d'un léger rire avant de se lever, son livre dans les bras.

Si tu le dis Draco, si tu le dis...

OoOoO

Un crac sonore cassa soudainement la silence de la petite rue tranquille de Rosa Road un peu à la manière d'un pétard le jour des feux d'artifice, sauf que cette fois ci lune jeune femme avait profité de ce craquement pour arriver en plein milieu de la rue. Elle semblait avoir 25 ans tout au plus, ses cheveux étaient courts et d'un noir corbeau, elle portait des lunettes de soleil noires et on pouvait deviner à sa silhouette une fine mais puissante musculature. La jeune femme resta un instant le nez en l'air, comme si elle humait un parfum quelconque, avant qu'elle ne se dirige sans aucune hésitation vers le 65 Rosa Road et frappa trois coups sec sur la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard un homme assez massif, sans aucun cou et avec une belle moustache vint lui ouvrir et regarda la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif. Visiblement les vêtements en cuir de la femme ne semblait pas correspondre aux critères vestimentaires de l'homme. Mais il s'effaça tout de même pour la laisser entrer, les yeux soudainement un peu plus vagues, alors que la femme passait la porte, un sourire ironique et glaciale sur les lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard ; Stellania s'était assise dans l'un des fauteuil de cuir du salon et invita son hôte d'un geste de la main à faire de même. Une fois ce moldu installé elle leva le sort télépathique qu'elle lui avait infligé, un sort vampirique équivalent de l'imperium. L'homme sembla alors se réveiller d'une transe et avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester contre la présence de la femme chez lui, celle ci commença sa conversation d'une voix douce mais quelque peu fraîche.

Vous êtes Vernon Dursley, patron de l'entreprise Grunnings, mari de Pétunia Evans et père de Dudley Dursley ?

Oui, répondit le moldu d'un ton fier en bombant le torse. Et vous êtes ?

La personne à qui vous allez devoir rendre des comptes.

Rendre des comptes ? répéta l'oncle d'Eiden sans comprendre.

Oh vous pensiez certainement qu'après les évènements de début août vous ne seriez plus jamais inquiété de ce que vous avez fait à votre charge n'est ce pas ? demanda la vampire avec un rire sans joie qui pétrifia le gros moldu dans son fauteuil son teint devenant de la nuance du lait caillé.

Oh non, reprit elle beaucoup plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme ça que notre monde fonctionne Monsieur Dursley, vous avez maltraité la magie pendant des années à travers votre neveu, la magie vient maintenant chercher des comptes, mais surtout comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça.

Vernon Dursley resta pétrifier un instant avant d'oser demandé d'une voix basse et tremblante :

Fais quoi ?

Mais taper votre neveu bien sur, faire de lui un esclave, le rabaisser constamment, le détester… reprit la vampire d'un ton nonchalant.

Ce n'était qu'un anormal, le monde est bien mieux depuis sa mort ! explosa Vernon brusquement, il tenta de se lever mais un seul mouvement de la main de la femme en cuir le fit se rasseoir alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard glaciale, ayant ôté ses lunettes et révélant ses yeux rouge sang.

Oh vraiment ? Laissez moi vous confier un secret Mr Dursley, le monde comme vous dites est dans la mouise la plus totale depuis sa mort car votre neveu avait une destinée, la destinée de sauver le monde magique et moldu des ravages d'un psychopate nommé Voldemort ! répliqua la vampire en bloquant les répliques du moldu d'un simple sort de silence.

Mais maintenant que vous avez contribué à le tuer, personne ne pourra arrêter ce fou et nous allons tous mourir, finit elle d'une voix pleine de fiel qui aurait pu faire fondre toute la maison tant elle était acide.

Ce… ce n'est pas possible, vous mentez, bafouilla le moldu d'un voix blanche.

Oh non, je ne mens pas, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ce qui explique que vous suez comme un porc ! Mais j'ai une dernière question Mr Dursley avant de vous laissez à votre sort, que c'est il passer le dernier jour d'Harry dans cette maison ? _Confessium_, Réponds !

Il a changé, énormément changé, physiquement je veux dire.

Ah oui, et qu'avez vous ressentit devant ce changement ? De la peur ?

Non, de l'incompréhension d'abord et de la colère. Ce petit anormal c'était encore fait remarquer d'une façon que je n'ai pas comprise. Puis…

Puis ?

Du désir.

Du désir ?

Ouais, fallait reconnaître comme même que le môme était vachement bandant à ce moment là, d'ailleurs si cet abruti de Johson n'avait pas sonné à la porte à ce moment là, ce petit bâtard aurait pu payer un peu sa dette envers nous avons de nous crever dans les pattes.

Ah, je vois. Ainsi vous n'éprouver aucun remord face à ce que vous avez fait et le seul regret que vous ayez et de ne pas avoir pu abuser de votre neveu un peu plus n'est ce pas ?

Je suis sur que j'aurai prit un pied monstre avec le môme.

Bah tiens. Merci de tous ses renseignements précieux Mr Dursley, maintenant il est temps pour vous de passer à la caisse. _Finite incantatem._

Stellania ôta alors le sort de confidence qu'elle avait poser dans l'esprit de l'homme, agissant comme du véritasérum et laissant ainsi le gros moldu pâlir nettement à l'idée de tout ce qu'il avait confié à une parfaite étrangère. Mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de tenter une justification pathétique, Shadow leva la main et Vernon s'effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. Cette attaque vampirique avait la même intensité que le doloris à la différence près qu'elle n'était pas détectable par les sorciers, ainsi aucun secours ne viendrait à l'aide de ce porc.

La Reine des Ombres Carmines tortura l'oncle d'Eiden pendant une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles les suppliques de Vernon devenaient de plus en plus larmoyantes et faibles.

Arrêtez s'il vous plait, pitié…

Avez vous jamais arrêté quand vous frappiez votre neveu et qu'il vous suppliait ? Avez vous jamais eu de la pitié pour lui ? Non. Non content d'en faire un esclave pendant plus de 13 ans vous vouliez en faire votre pute ! Mais laissez moi vous confier un secret Dursley, jamais plus vous ne poserez le doigt sur mon petit frère et jamais plus vous n'aurez la chance de faire le moindre mal à un enfant !

Sur ce la vampire ôta le sort de torture mas lança un imperium informulé à l'homme.

Lèves toi ! ordonna t elle.

Une fois le tas de graisse debout et reprit : Prends un papier et un crayon et confesse tous tes actes envers ton neveu ces 14 dernières années, mets y tout, ce que tu ressentait, désirait, comment il réagissait, ce qu'il avait fait pour mérité un tel traitement. **Tout **

De nouveau le moldu s'exécuta et presque 25 minutes plus tard, il posait le point finale à un récit d'une cinquantaine de pages.

Bien, siffla la vampire. Maintenant, va dans le garage, prends ta voiture et roules jusqu'en pleine campagne, ne te fais remarquer par personne, ais une conduite stable et douce. Puis une fois arrivé à l'écart de toute civilisation, accélère, accélère toujours plus et va toujours tout droit. Ne reviens pas vers la ville, ne frênes pas tant que tu n'es pas mort. C'est clair ?

Oui Maîtresse.

Bien, maintenant dégages!

Stellania regarda le gros moldu sortir sa voiture du garage et se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie du village, vers la campagne anglaise. Elle garda son contrôle mentale sur lui bien qu'elle le relaye dans le fond de son esprit. Elle sentait toujours une petite attache face à ce gros porc. Elle prit alors le récit de ces actes et le dupliqua. Elle relia l'un des exemplaires, le réduit et le mit dans sa poche. Puis, elle jeta un sort sur l'autre qui faisait que seuls sa femme et son fils aurait le pouvoir de le lire. Le document se détruirait de lui même quand ils auraient tous les deux réagit « favorablement » à cette confession, c'est à dire comme la vampire le souhaitait.

Alors la Reine des Ombres Carmines transplanna jusqu'à son Royaume et reprit les affaires comme si de rien n'était, attendant patiemment le retour d'Ivan…Il était exactement 22 heure 36 minutes et 25 secondes quand elle senti le lien se détruire. Vernon Dursley venait de se tuer dans un accident de voiture…

OoOoO

Quand est ce que je rencontres enfin ton fils Sev ? demanda la jeune femme qui, blottie dans les bras du professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse à thé, désormais vide, d'un air songeur.

Je sais pas Al' c'est assez compliqué comme ça en ce moment.

T'as honte de moi ? demanda vivement la jeune femme en se redressant.

Bien sûr que non !

Alors, pourquoi tant de secrets ?

A cause de la guerre Al'. Je suis un agent double je te rappelle, c'est bien trop dangereux de lui révéler ça maintenant. Parce qu'il y aura forcément des fuites.

Et alors ? Tu préfères qu'Eiden l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre peut être ? Ou à ton enterrement ? Tu l'as dit toi même Sev, nous sommes en guerre et tu as un rôle très particulier dans celle ci, très risqué. Tu pourrais mourir du jour au lendemain, Je pourrais mourir du jour au lendemain. Et dans ce cas là quoi ? Moi je pense que ton fils à le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta vie Sev, c'est un grand garçon, il saura fermer sa bouche. Et même s'il ne la fermait pas, je **veux** le rencontrer Sévérus et autrement qu'endormi sur ton canapé. Sévérus ?

… je vais y penser Al, soupira l'homme doucement.

Tu ferai bien, répliqua la jeune femme en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui tout de même.

OoOoO

Ivan prit le temps de bien regarder autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne avant de sortir de la bâtisse où il venait de passer laborieusement les 5 dernières heures et de transplanner à l'autre bout du pays.

Il faisait nuit noire quand il réapparu à sa deuxième destination quelques secondes plus tard et il eut un léger sourire, cela l'arrangeait énormément. Il vérifia rapidement autour de lui qu'il n'y avait personne de traînant dans la rue en ce moment avant de se glisser dans le bâtiment au mur blanc sale par l'une des fenêtre du rée de chaussée. Regardant rapidement son environnement immédiat, le vampire aux yeux jaune grinça légèrement des dents. Ce lieu sentait la peur et la solitude à des lieux à la ronde mais le bureau dans lequel il était avait lui une odeur bien particulière : celle du sadisme et de la cruauté gratuite ainsi que de la perversion. Oui, Stellania avait eu raison quand ils avaient commencé cette « aventure » quelques mois plus tôt en faisant la cérémonie, il était grand temps de faire quelque chose pour les jeunes résidants des lieux et de faire sortir sa connaissance d'ici.

Le vampire sorti à pas de loup du bureau pour se diriger vers la pièce la plus proche, la chambre du directeur. A peine posa t il un orteil dans la salle que le vampire eut la confirmation que sa victime était dans la chambre, celle ci puait le vice à des kilomètres à la ronde, et, en bon vampire qu'il était, Ivan était capable de lire dans les cœurs et les âmes humaines rien que par l'odeur. Il savait quand quelqu'un avait peur de lui, lui mentait ou le respectait. Bien que le respect de la part de simple « humain » soit une chose qu'il n'ait connu que très rarement. Quand à l'amour de leur part, seules deux personnes lui en avait jamais manifesté malgré sa condition de vampire et surtout pour elles qu'il était là.

Ivan s'approcha lentement de la silhouette endormie du directeur et, autant le gant en cuir qui portait sur sa main droite, il posa deux doigts contre la tempe de l'homme au cheveux blonds et entra sans plus de cérémonie dans sa tête. Il mis de côté tous les souvenirs de la vie de l'homme pour se focaliser sur ceux concernant ses deux petits protégés. Il commença par les plus nombreux, ce qui se rapportait à sa jeune sœur et ne fut pas satisfait de ce qu'il vit. Cet homme avait visiblement des vues sur les enfants qu'on lui confiait quand ils étaient adolescent et sa frangine ne faisait pas exception à la règle, cependant mis à part des regards un peu trop convoiteurs et une sévérité trop poussée, le blond n'avait visiblement jamais osé faire grand mal à le jeune fille. Le vampire rechercha alors les souvenirs moins nombreux qui concernaient son jeune frère et là ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement. Visiblement ce charmant directeur avait aussi eut des vues sur le jeune garçon mais avait également tenté de l'amener à obéir à ses désirs par un chantage et un harcèlement des plus poussées. Heureusement Ivan constata que son jeune frère avait su comment gérer la situation sans prendre de risque et le directeur n'avait dû rien pu faire d'autre que des menaces et des regards très appuyés.

Le « jeune » adulte aux yeux jaunes chercha alors brièvement dans les autres souvenirs de l'homme endormi pour voir l'évolution qu'avait suivi sa carrière, mais quand il attrapa nettement plusieurs souvenirs de ce bâtard abusant de plusieurs autres enfants il sorti de son esprit rapidement et le regarda avec dégoût.

Quand Stellania l'avait envoyé récupérer sa maintenant petite sœur, il n'avait au départ prévu que d'effacer la mémoire de tous les membres de l'orphelinat, enfants comme personnel, ainsi que des diverses personnes qui avaient eu affaire à elle mais maintenant qu'il avait réellement su l'étendu des actes du directeur de celui ci il ne pouvait pas sauver sa sœur et laissé ce malade s'en sortir sans punition appropriée. Le vampire eut alors un sourire tout à fait sadique et s'appliqua avec délectation après avoir insonorisé la pièce à planter ses crocs dans le cou de sa victime, qui se réveilla en criant de douleur – en vain- puisque le vampire faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre sa morsure douloureuse, très douloureuse. Enfin après s'être « rassasié » il lança un rapide sort pour pétrifier sa victime qui le regardait avec des yeux terrorisé maintenant et il lui sourit ironiquement de ses dents pleines de sang. Ivan passa alors simplement dans la salle de bain communicante et en revient avec un rasoir effilé dans ses mains.

Le vampire aux yeux jaunes s'assis nonchalamment sur le rebord du lit du directeur de l'orphelinat et lui entailla soigneusement le premier poignet avant de faire de même de l'autre. Il eut un léger rire cruel avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de l'homme apeuré qui se vidait peu à peu de son sang.

J'aurai pu te tuer plus vite, souffla t il, mais je veux que tes derniers instants te sois profitable. Considère ceci comme la punition que tu mérites pour avoir oser touché les mômes que l'on t'avais confier misérable déchet. On se reverra en enfer.

Ivan se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce avant de faire brusquement demi tour et de revenir vers sa victime toujours pétrifiée. Il lui lança un rapide sort de cicatrisation au niveau du cou pour qu'on ne distingue pas la marque de ses canines avant de se pencher de nouveau vers l'homme et de lui donner un grand coup de pieds au niveau de l'entre jambe.

Ça c'était pour avoir osé convoité ma sœur et mon frère, connard !

Puis le vampire sorti finalement, laissant le blond se vider de son sang sans aucun remord avant de monter dans les étages silencieusement jusqu'au 4ème palier à droite où se trouvait les chambres des filles de 10 à 16 ans. Il entra dans la troisième aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce avant de se pencher vers la silhouette endormie d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux caramels strié de mèches brunes depuis la cérémonie deux mois plus tôt, et de la secouer doucement par l'épaule. Aussitôt l'adolescente se redressa d'un bond avant de se décontracté en voyant qui venait de la réveiller.

Ivan, murmura t elle doucement une main posée sur son cœur, tu m'as fait peur.

Désolé princesse, tu rassembles tes affaires on y va, tu viens avec nous à la maison.

L'adolescente se redressa un peu plus et le regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'espoir.

Tu plaisantes ?

Je suis on ne peux plus sérieux princesse, tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds ici et pourra voir ton jumeau aussi souvent que tu le veux à partir d'aujourd'hui. Mais pour ça Mayushka il faut que tu te lèves et que tu rassembles tes affaires.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire une troisième fois et se leva rapidement, en chemise de nuit légère avant d'attraper un sac à dos en dessous de son lit où elle fourra les quelques objets personnels qui étaient les siens et auxquels elle tenait. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard elle se tournait vers le vampire avec un grand sourire.

Prête, murmura t elle.

Alors allons-y, répondit le vampire en lui tendant la main.

Attends, s'exclama soudain la jeune fille. Les autres ils vont s'inquiéter non ?

Non, ils se rappelleront pas t'avoir connu, j'ai préparé un enchantement qui s'activera dès notre départ. Jamais aucune Mayushka n'a existé ici, et aucun Eiden non plus.

Oh… alors c'est une nouvelle vie ?

Ouais, une toute nouvelle vie, répondit Ivan avec un de ses rares sourires.

Bien… je pense que je peux faire ça…

Alors on y va ?

Oui… Non ! Ivan je peux pas abandonner Maël.

Maël ? Tu veux dire la petite fille de deux ans et demi dont ton frère et toi avaient déjà parlé à Stellania ?

Oui, elle. Eiden dit que c'est une jeune sorcière, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a prit sous notre aile. Les autres s'en occupent mal, encore plus mal qu'ils s'occupaient de nous, parce qu'elle fait parfois des choses étranges.

Magie instinctive, murmura le vampire songeusement.

Oui, c'est du moins ce qu'à dit Eiden. Ivan, sans ma protection maintenant qu'Eiden est parti ils vont la battre et faire de son existence un enfer !

Alors dans ce cas on l'emmène.

Vraiment ?

Vraiment, va la chercher pendant que je modifie le sortilège pour qu'ils vous oublient tous les trois. Et reviens ici, rapidement.

Oui Ivan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un léger craquement un vampire, une adolescente et un bébé disparaissaient, laissant derrière eux une communauté qui ne se rappellerait jamais de les avoir connu et un homme baignant dans une marre de sang, futur cadavre dû à un suicide, si on en crois l'autopsie pratiqué le lendemain après midi.

* * *

**Et voilou, le chapitre 33 est fini. Ouf!**

**On peut dire qu'il m'aura donné du mal mais bon je me suis motivée, mis à fond dedans pour ne pas pensé à autre chose et je l'ai enfin fini. Et quel chapitre ! y'a tout plein d'information dedans je suis contente d'avoir réussi à toutes les caser : la prophétie, la relation Sévérus/Alestia ( trop dur à écrire, je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce passage :s), la punition des Dursley… **

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé en tout cas, si j'ai été trop sévère, pas assez. Trop floue pour certains passages ou au contraire assez claire. Bref dîtes moi tout, toute critique constructive est acceptée. **

**A la prochaine. **

**Anonyma1 **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : Incertitude, colère, inquiétude et douceur.**

Le dortoir des cinquièmes années de serpentards était plongé dans la pénombre et pour cause, il était presque deux heures du matin. Les bruits de la nuit avaient pris la place de ceux de la journée, on pouvait ainsi entendre Théodore marmonner dans son sommeil, Crabbe et Goyle ronfler comme des sonneurs, Blaise grogner de temps à autres et la respiration lente d'Eiden. Pourtant dans ce lieu où régnait le sommeil, un des garçons ne dormait pas : Draco avait encore des insomnies. Et, comme à chaque fois que Morphée s'entêtait à le fuir, il réfléchissait.

Le jeune blond était en proie à un véritable dilemme depuis quelques semaines et il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

Il avait su dès le départ que cette relation ne serait pas normale, il n'y avait qu'à voir à quelle vitesse il avait abaissé ses barrières qu'il mettait pourtant avec tout le monde d'habitude. Là c'est à peine s'il les avait dressées un quart de seconde. Il avait fondu, littéralement fondu dès la première minute comme beaucoup d'autre sans que la situation soit identique pour autant.

Et maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Eiden était un ami précieux, Draco l'avait très vite compris. Le jeune russe était méfiant au début, sans être asocial ou agressif pour autant, mais il ne donnait pas sa confiance du premier coup. Mais une fois qu'on avait gagné son amitié celle ci était sans faille. Il avait le don d'être à la fois gentil avec tout le monde, de savoir écouter les autres et les conseiller, mais aussi de les remettre proprement à leur place quand ceux ci dépassaient les bornes, quelles qu'elles soient. Draco se rappelait encore avoir vu Théodore, pourtant le plus têtu de la bande quand il le voulait, plier sous la volonté d'Eiden quand celui ci lui avait intimé l'ordre d'écrire à sa mère pour s'excuser de son comportement pendant le week-end à Pré au lard où elle lui avait rendu visite et où le vert et argent avait fait preuve de son insolence légendaire. Le jeune russe était l'incarnation parfaite du proverbe « avoir une main de fer dans un gant de velours ».

Eiden était quelqu'un de très ouvert et dans le même temps d'inaccessible à cause de cette zone de mystère qui flottait toujours autour de lui. Sa discrétion relevait presque du complots tant il était réservé et timide sur sa vie privée. Et, tel un papillon peut être attiré par la lumière que dégage une flamme, Draco s'était laissé peu à peu prendre au piège. Et maintenant ce n'était plus seulement un sentiment d'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour le brun et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Quand cela avait il commencé, il ne savait pas exactement mais il s'en était rendu compte petit à petit. Si au départ il avait été protecteur de son ami qui ne voyait rien des avances que certains lui faisait, peu à peu, celles ci avaient commencé à l'agacer plus que de raison et il avait dû se rendre finalement à l'évidence, il était possessif _et_ jaloux.

Seulement, bien qu'il se soit avoué à lui même qu'il était tombé complètement sous le charme de son ami russe, Draco n'en savait pas pour autant ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire mais le devait il ? Pouvait il prendre le risque de perdre l'amitié d'Eiden, de créer de lui même une sorte d'inexprimable gène entre eux à l'avenir ? Et il restait le problème de la personnalité d'Eiden dans le même temps. Son ami était très timide, très réservé et très pudique, ajoutez à cela qu'il ne comprendrait rien des avances que les autres élèves lui faisaient, ou du moins le semblait il, alors que ce passerait il avec Draco ? Ne comprendrait il rien identiquement ? Rirait il de lui en pensant à une blague ? Ou au contraire serait il tellement gêné qu'il ne voudrait plus le voir ?

Cela Draco le redoutait, il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié d'Eiden mais rester dans cette situation n'était pas plus envisageable !

C'est pourquoi le jeune blond tentait de mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête tout d'abord en plein milieu de la nuit, le seul moment où il était sur de pouvoir s'isoler sans que personne ne vienne le voir pour des histoire de travail scolaire, de préfet pou par sollicitude pour savoir « s'il allait bien ». Parce que non il n'allait pas bien mais il faisait avec.

Finalement après deux nouvelles heures sans sommeil où il ne trouva aucune solution, Morphée vient le capturer soudainement et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'Eiden se réveilla en ce mercredi matin, 1er avril, il fut surprit de voir qu'un parchemin était posé sur sa table de nuit, se redressant complètement dans son lit il le décacheta et en parcouru rapidement le contenu des yeux, fronçant de temps à autre les sourcil. Finalement il fit apparaître une petite flamme dans sa main, un exercice qu'il maîtrisait depuis seulement 8 jours, et y brûla le parchemin avant de sortir complètement de son lit et d'aller prendre sa douche. En sortant de la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard, il constata qu'il était le dernier levé, chose qui n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais, il se dépêcha alors de prendre ses affaires et de filler en cours de potion avant d'être en retard et de se faire passer un savon par son père. Il arriva devant la salle de cours juste avant la première sonnerie et alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco, comme d'habitude, à qui il adressa un petit sourire que le blond lui rendit difficilement.

Le jeune russe ne laissa rien paraître de son inquiétude même s'il avait remarqué que le blond ne semblait pas être bien dans ses basquets ces derniers temps. Mais, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, son père entra dans la salle de classe de la manière habituelle, faisant claquer les portes dans le mur, et la leçon commença.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard alors qu'il sortait de divination où la vieille folle leur avait expliqué pendant une heure ce qu'il ferait la fois suivante, une nouvelle sorte de divination soit disant, qu'il pu enfin attraper Draco par le bras et le pousser dans une salle de classe vide. Le blond le regarda un instant dans le choc, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il lui voulait alors qu'il lançait un rapide sort de confidentialité avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur un des bureaux.

Bon c'est quoi ton soucis, commença t il directement et Draco se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans le choc.

Hein ?

Ne me prends pas pour une truffe Dray s'il te plait, reprit il de se voix douce avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Tu à l'air complètement ailleurs ces derniers temps, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je peux t'aider ?

Ça c'est le comble, songea le blond en regardant son ami, la seule personne qui tentait de comprendre son problème était la cause même de son problème.

Je crains que tu n'y puisse rien Eiden, répondit il doucement en se massant l'arrête du nez doucement. Je ne suis pas sur que tu sois la personne la plus appropriée pour m'aider, plaida t il.

Bah essayes toujours, répondit Eiden avec un petit sourire qui fit louper un battement de cœur ou deux au blond. Je peux être plein de surprises…

Ce n'est pas…. Oh puis après tout pourquoi pas. Vois tu je suis… hum… amoureux d'une personne dont je ne devrais pas être amoureux…

C'est quelqu'un de griffondor ? demanda Eiden en haussant un sourcil.

Nan, rigola Draco en secouant doucement la tête, cette réflexion venant du jeune russe était risible, lui qui ne faisait jamais de discrimination entre les différentes maisons !

Alors je vois pas le problème, un serpentard qui sortirait avec un griffondor d'accord ça crierait au scandale, même si je trouve cette session entre les maisons ridicules… Mais ce n'est pas le débat. Si cette personne n'est pas de la « maison ennemie » quel est le soucis ?

Je te l'ai dit, je ne devrais pas en être amoureux… surtout pas.

Cette personne est déjà en couple ?

Je ne pense pas.

Vous avez 150 ans d'écart ?

Nan ! Eiden voyons, rit de nouveau le blond.

Bah alors !

Tu es un cas désespéré, rigola Draco en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Sûrement, reconnu le brun avec un petit sourire, mais j'ai réussit à te faire rire deux fois en cinq minutes, remarqua t il d'un air taquin.

Un ange passa avant que le brun ne reprenne sérieusement.

Draco ?

Oui ?

Tu lui en a parlé ?

Non…. Non je ne lui en est pas parlé, reconnu le blond, se rendant compte du caractère surréaliste de cette conversation. C'est que… cette personne est quelqu'un de très important pour moi et je ne veux pas déjà gâcher tout ce que j'ai avec elle. En plus c'est une personne d'assez… hum… comment dire… effacée et je ne sais pas comment elle le prendrait, pas du tout alors…

Tu restes dans ton coin à te morfondre, compléta Eiden en sautant au bas de son bureau. Ecoutes Draco, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de calé dans les histoires amoureuses, et je ne suis certainement pas un exemple de réussite dans ce domaine…Mais je peux comme même te dire que tu devrais lui en parler. Si tu es vraiment sincère dans tes sentiments, que tu ne vois pas cette personne comme un trophée etc. Ce qui ne me semble pas être le cas puisque tu préfères ne rien lui dire de peur de perdre ce que vous partager déjà comme lien, quelque il soit. Tu peux bien sur rester dans cette situation si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre ce que tu as mais… mais n'oublies pas que nous sommes en guerre Dray et même si je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose, il n'empêche que nous sommes tous susceptible de mourir bientôt alors n'attends pas trop. Conclu Eiden alors que la sonnerie annonçant le prochain cours retentissait. On y va ?

O..oui, oui oui allons y Eiden, merci.

Je t'en pries, sourit simplement le jeune russe en sortant de la salle de classe pour filer vers le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

OoOoO

En sortant dans la Grande Salle après le dîner, Eiden senti quelqu'un l'attraper par la bras et le tirer vers le côté complètement opposé à son chemin. Levant les yeux il vit qu'il s'agissait de Fred.

Heu Fred qu'est ce qui te…

C'est notre anniversaire avec Georges, oui je sais que tu le sais, merci pour ton cadeau il était super, seulement on fais une petite fête chez les griffy' ce soir et tu es des notre, débita Fred à toute vitesse sans cesser de le tirer vers la tour des griffondors alors que le jeune brun tentait de le ralentir tout d'abord et de lui faire le lâcher ensuite.

Fred je n'ai pas le droit de…

On a déjà demandé l'autorisation à Mac Gonnagal et elle a dit oui.

Mais si jamais les autres …

Les autres griffondors ne diront rien !

Mais ceux de ma mai…

Si un serpentard te cherche des noises il aura affaire à nous.

Mais et mes am-aaaaah Fred lâche moi tout de suite ! s'exclama le jeune russe alors que le rouquin, lassé de ses contestations et de le voir traîner des pieds l'avait tout simplement soulever par dessus son épaule et le transportait dans les couloirs tel un sac à patates.

Tu disais mon chou ? Je comprends pas ? répondit Fred d'une voix mielleuse alors que le jeune russe lui donnait des coups de pieds et poings pour qu'il le repose sur le sol, ce qui n'avait aucun effet vu sa carrure de crevette par rapport au roux.

Fred poses moi par terre tout de suite ! Fred ! FRED !

C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai tout les droits aujourd'hui ! répliqua le rouquin alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir menant à la tour.

**Fred Weasley lâches moi tout de suite espèce d'abrutit congénital ! Je sais marcher ! T'entends ! FRED ! Poses moi par terre ! Mais qui m'a donné des amis aussi crétins, Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mérité ça ! FRED tu me lâche, MAINTENANT. Fredeuh !**

Je voudrais pas te vexer chéri mais je comprends rien à ton charabia, s'exclama Fred en éclatant de rire lorsque le jeune russe lui colla une gifle derrière le crâne.

Raaah ! Tu m'énerves ! Poses moi, POSES MOI ! FRED !** Mais poses moi par terre abrutit ! Oh tu m'écoutes, laisses moi descendre ! Je suis pas un sac de pomme de terre, Fred ! Fred ! FRED ! Tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves, tu me saoul là Fred lâche moi bordel de merde ! Mais t'es con ou t'en fais exprès ! Fred lâches moi espèce de rouquin fou !**

J'aime le son mélodieux de ta voix Eiden, même quand tu t'énerves, si, si je t'assures. Commentait le jumeau dans le même temps, ne prêtant absolument pas attention aux regards choqué de certains serdaigles, poussoufle ou serpentards traînant encore dans les couloirs.

Et cette langue ! Tu pourrais m'insulter de tout les noms que je ne le comprendrai pas. Notes c'est peut être ce que tu fais, plaisanta toujours Fred sans le lâcher pour autant en arrivant devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui poussa de gros yeux en voyant un des membres de sa maison depuis sept ans transporter un illustre inconnu qui lui hurlai dessus dans une langue étrangère.

Bien le bonjour Milady, la salua Fred comme si de rien n'était. Carpe Diem !

Heu… cette personne n'est pas de la maison, fit remarquer le tableau.

Oh c'est Eiden, le _fils_ du professeur Snape bien qu'il ressemble à une fille de loin.

**Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la fille crétin ! POSES MOI !**

Nous avons l'autorisation du professeur Mac Gonnagal pour le faire rentrer chez nous ce soir.

Oui je suis au courrant en effet mais vous ne deviez pas l'inviter à la base jeune homme ? Pas le kidnapper ?

Fred éclata de rire devant la remarque du portrait.

Il ne marchait pas assez vite mais dès que je l'aurai posé par terre il arrêtera de se débattre soyez en sur.

Alors pourquoi ne le posez vous pas ?

Ça ne serait plus drôle Madame.

Vu comme ça, rit doucement le portrait, allez y.

Et elle bascula.

Aussitôt le brouhaha de la maison Griffondor leur sauta au oreilles, tellement différent de l'ambiance de la maison serpentard. Toujours sans poser son ami désespéré au sol, Fred entra dedans et le silence se fit aussitôt. Il posa alors enfin son camarade au sol qui lui lança un regard noir en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Fred Weasley je vais te tuer.

Mais oui chaton, mais oui, ranges tes griffes que je te présente aux autres, se moqua Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux faisant grogner le serpentard d'agacement.

Le roux fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude de son ami d'une part – il faut dire qu'il avait tout fait pour le mettre en boule, c'était tellement jouissif de voir le calme et doux Eiden sortir de ses gons- ni le silence constant de la salle depuis leur arrivée d'autre part, tous les rouges et or passant leur regard d'Eiden à lui comme pour comprendre comment Fred avait pu énervé à ce point là le calme serpentard. D'autres enfin n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir un « ennemi » dans leur salle commune.

Bon Eiden tu me suis ou je t'aides à avancer, taquiona Fred.

Je te préviens essayes seulement de me soulever encore une fois du plancher des vaches et je te lance un sort !

T'es pas dro…

Laisses le un peu tranquille frangin, intervint alors la voix de Georges qui traversa la pièce et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Excuses le il est un peu con parfois.

Un peu ? releva Eiden d'un ton acide.

Je vois que t'as mis la dose, fit remarquer Georges à son jumeau, avisant le ton coléreux de son jeune ami. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais au juste pour l'amener ici ?

Il avançait pas assez vite, fit simplement Fred en haussant des épaules.

Et ? insista Georges, conscient que toute la salle commune suivait leur conversation.

Je l'ai juste aidé…

**CA c'est la meilleure de l'année !**

Chéri je t'ai déjà dit qu'on comprenait rien à ton chariabia, fit remarquer Fred en prenant place dans un fauteuil alors que son jumeau levait les yeux au ciel. On aurait presque pu voir de la vapeur sortir des oreilles du jeune slave.

Bon Eiden bienvenue dans notre salle commune, fit Georges pour couper au débat. Comme tu peux le constater ici tout est rouge et or. Jusque là ça va ? T'as pas de plaques ?

Plaques ? répéta Eiden sans capter.

D'allergie mon chou, précisa Fred et le jeune russe lui lança à nouveau un regard noir.

Nan, juste une envie de meurtre.

Super ! s'exclama Georges comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle du monde. Alors laisses moi te présenter les incontournables de notre maisons. Voici Lee, il fait le commentaire des matchs de quiddich tu connais donc sa voix…

Je vais pas au match de quiddich, fit remarquer Eiden d'une voix une peu plus douce alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Ah, bon. Alors à côté ces charmantes demoiselles sont Angélina, Katie et Alicia et interdiction de baver dessus elles sont toutes prisent.

A cette réflexion Eiden secoua simplement la tête d'un air blasé.

Ensuite la petite rouquine à côté c'est…

Ginny, je la connais je te rappelle, coupa Eiden.

Ma sœur, repris Georges, alors on ne bave pas non plus.

Georges ! grogna Ginny.

Sauf si elle le souhaite, répliqua le rouquin, amenant beaucoup de monde à rire, Ginny à rougir et Eiden à lever les yeux au ciel. Puis nous avons Hermione, Lavande, Parvati, elles sont toutes de ton âge, Neville, Seamus, Ron et Dean, de ton âge aussi. Mickaël, John et « Pik » de sixièmes années avec comme demoiselles Sarah, Jade et Iness.

Le rouquin fit ainsi la présentation de tous les griffys, même les petits première année, avant de dire enfin d'une voix mortellement sérieuse: Et voici Eiden, gares à vos fesses si vous vous en prenez à lui.

Viens t'asseoir Eiden, proposa Katie avec un sourire en lui désignant un siège à côté d'elle et en face de Lee où il s'assis doucement. Alors que penses tu de notre déco ?

C'est joli, répondit simplement le slave en regardant autour de lui, rien n'avait changé depuis l'année précédente, rien sauf lui et le fait qu'il était certainement le premier serpentard en des siècles d'existence à entrer dans la salle commune des griffondors, ce qui l'impressionnait pas mal il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Ça c'est sur que c'est plus beau que chez les mangemorts ! cracha un des sixièmes années, Pik s'il se rappelait bien.

Pardon ? demanda t il en tournant ses yeux vers lui.

Je disais que c'était plus beau que chez les mangemorts, répéta le griffondor avec hargne.

Ah bon ? Tu t'es déjà rendu chez eux ? demanda Eiden d'une voix neutre.

Tout le monde sait que les serpentards sont de futurs mangemorts.

Oh je vois, et tout le monde sait que tout les autres sont des gens bien n'est ce pas ? répliqua Eiden du tac au tac. Après tout le dernier Mage Noir Gridel-truc n'était pas un serdaigle et Sirius Black un griffondor hum ?

Un silence suivit sa réponse et le dénommé Pik se renfrogna dans son siège alors que le jeune russe soutient son regard jusqu'il baisse les yeux.

N'empêche que les trois quart des mangemorts sont des serpentards, ou ancien serpentards ! fit remarquer une des fille, Iness.

Ce qui fait qu'il y a un quart de mangemort qui viennent des autres maisons, répondit calmement Eiden.

C'est peut être bon non , fit remarquer Fred d'un ton d'avertissement.

Oh ce n'est pas bon, ce ne sera pas bon tant que ce mangemort en culottes courtes sera parmi nous ! explosa Pik et beaucoup de rouges et or approuvèrent vivement ses paroles.

Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! explosa à son tour Eiden son regard se voilant dangereusement.

Ton père en est un !

J'en n'en sais rien ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas mon père !

Mais tu suivras sa voie, comme ta mère dois être une putain de mangemort aussi !

Ma mère a été TUEE par des mangemorts connard ! cracha Eiden avec toute l'acidité qu'il pouvait en se levant de son siège. Fred, Georges, je crois qu'il vaux mieux que je m'en aille je ne suis visiblement pas le bienvenu ici, dit il ensuite d'une voix douce. Bonne soirée. Et sur ce il sorti dignement de la salle commune.

T'es fier de toi ! tonna Fred à l'attention du dénommé Pik qui se rétrécit sous son éclat de voix. Vous êtes tous fiers de vous ? demanda t il à ses camarades de maison qui baissèrent les yeux sous sa colère. Parce que vous pouvez ! Vraiment ! Quand commencerez vous à GRANDIR ? Quand penserez vous deux secondes avant de parler hum ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que si beaucoup d'élèves de serpentards devenaient mangemorts, n'osaient pas se rebeller contre leur famille et venir dans notre camps c'est parce que nous les autres maisons, vous les traitez dès leur arrivée ici comme tel ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous accusez des gamins de 11 ans d'être des mangemorts alors qu'ils n'ont même pas commencé à vivre dans cette école ? Vous croyez donc que tout est blanc ou noir ! Arrêtez de rêver, le monde est fait de gris, quasiment que de gris et il y a très peu de gens tout blanc ou tout noir !

Quand à toi, reprit il en fixant Pik dans les yeux. Tu mérites vraiment la palme de la connerie !

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je devrai le croire ? Qui te dis qu'il ne raconte pas des craks ? Que sa mère n'est pas morte dans une attaque de mangemorts alors qu'elle était de leur côté ? Si ça se trouve se sont les aurors qu'ils l'ont tuée ou elle s'est prit un sort perdu de ses coll…

CLAC !

Le sixième année n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione lui avait décollé une gifle magistrale, pire que celle de Malefoy en troisième année.

Ta gueule ! Ne parles pas de ce que tu ignores t'entends ? Tu as la haine contre les mangemorts, l'autre camps, mais _tu ne sais même pas_ ce que c'est de voir un membre de ta famille se faire assassiner sous tes yeux, tu ne sais pas ce que sait que de revoir cette scène encore et encore en présence d'un détraqueur ou d'en faire des cauchemars alors, franchement, fermes ta grande gueule Pierrick ! Toi tu n'as perdu personne dans cette guerre alors ne te fais pas juge de ce qui s'y passe !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, la jeune fille monta se coucher dans son dortoir, laissant un silence mal alaise régner dans la salle commune.

La fête est annulée, lâcha Fred d'un ton acre avant de monter lui aussi se coucher.

Son jumeau lui prit la direction de la sortie, bien décidé à se calmer avant de revenir dans sa « maison ».

OoOoO

Eiden ? demanda Blaise en voyant son ami rentrer dans le dortoir aux alentours de 9 heures alors qu'il avait disparu après le repas du soir soudainement.

Mais le jeune slave ne lui répondit même pas et au lieu de ça grimpa dans son lit et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin d'un sort, sans même avoir prit la peine de se déshabiller.

Blaise fixa un moment incrédule les rideaux tirés de son ami et jeta un nouveau regard à la pendule : 21h12. Jamais Eiden ne se couchait aussi tôt, et surtout pas de cette manière. Le brun se mordit la lèvre anxieusement. Visiblement quelque chose s'était passé entre le moment où Eiden s'était levé de table et celui ci et cette chose n'était pas réjouissante. Le brun se promis de faire son enquête dès le lendemain matin, ignorant totalement que derrière les rideaux verts du lit, insonorisé par le sort de confinement lancé par leur propriétaire, son ami était en train de pester intérieurement, allongé en chien de fusil sur son lit, une larmes salée roulant de temps à autre sur ses joues pâles…

OoOoO

Ah Eiden est ce que tu vas… commença Blaise le lendemain matin alors que son ami descendait du dortoir dans la salle commune qu'il traversa sans un regard et sans un mot.

…bien ? fini le vert et argent alors que son ami slave était déjà sorti, le tout sous le regard étonné de Pansy et Draco.

Ok, nous avons visiblement un problème avec Eiden, annonça t il doucement mais d'une voix inquiète et concernée. Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui s'est passé hier soir pour le mettre d'une humeur pareille.

Il a vraiment l'ai fâché, fit remarquer Pansy d'une petite voix.

Il est triste, corrigea Draco d'une voix songeuse. Fâché et triste, précisa t il sous le regard curieux de sa meilleure ami. T'aurais dû voir sa tête ce matin au réveil, c'était très éloquent.

Ouais, enfin, faut qu'on mène notre enquête et si quelqu'un a blessé Eiden on va lui faire sa fête.

Tu crois pas s'y bien dire, renchéri Draco, une boule de colère dans le creux de l'estomac. Si quelqu'un avait osé blessé SON Eiden il allait le rendre au centuple.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps là Eiden était aller rapidement dans la Grande Salle avaler un bol de thé, sachant que son père le surveillait encore de prêt. Il vit un oiseau se poser devant lui presque qu'une minute plus tard avec une note.

Celle ci confirmait simplement son rendez vous mystérieux de la veille, lieu et heure. Il fini d'avaler son petit dej' qui l'écœura au plus point- il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose au sujet de ses problèmes allimentaires qui survenaient toujours quand il était fâché et/ou déprimé- avant de filer en cours.

La journée fut alors longue et ennuyeuse bien qu'il est fini par se détendre peu à peu au fil des heures grâce à ses amis de serpentards – il n'alla vers aucun griffondor ce jour là, trop énervé à l'encontre de leur caractère de cochon collectif pour supporter d'en voir un seul, même ses amis.

OoOoO

A 18 heures 30, Draco, Blaise et Pansy profitèrent du fait qu'Eiden s'éclipse Merlin savait où, certainement à la bibliothèque, pour mettre en commun les nouvelles qu'ils avaient appris et glanées tout le long de la journée.

Ils en vinrent vite à la conclusion que cela avait un rapport avec les jumeaux Weasley, au moins l'un d'entre eux. Nombres de poussouffle, serpentards et serdaigles les avaient informé du fait qu'ils avaient vu l'un des deux rouquins « transporter » Eiden Merlin sait où et que le jeune brun ne cessait de lui crier dessus en russe en en anglais pour qu'il le pose par terre en lui donnant des coups. Ce qui s'était passé entre ce moment et celui du retour d'Eiden chez les serpents restaient à déterminer et les trois amis étaient bien décidés à aller chercher leur renseignements à la source.

Ils cherchèrent alors tout les trois l'un des jumeaux dans tout le château et par chance, tombèrent sur les deux qui revenaient du terrain de quiddich dans le parc.

Weasley et Weasley, annonça Blaise en croisant les mains sur son torse, faut qu'on parle.

Les deux roux échangèrent un regard avant de faire signe à leur ami griffys de continuer leur chemin et de faire signe au serpentards de continuer.

Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Eiden ? demanda de but en blanc Pansy..

Pardon ? demanda l'un des deux frères.

Ce n'est pas la peine de nous mentir, de nombreuses personnes peuvent témoigner avoir vu l'un de vous deux amener Eiden Dieu sait où hier soir après le dîner et que celui ci n'était visiblement pas d'accord de son mode de transport, commença Blaise.

Or depuis qu'il est revenu hier soir, Eiden n'est plus le même : il est en colère, furieux même, et déprimé. Alors qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait.

Présentez nos excuses Eiden, commença l'un des jumeaux, c'est vrai que c'est entièrement de notre fautes ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

On voulait faire un fête, reprit l'autre.

Pour nos dix-sept ans…

Et on avait demandé à Mac Go…

L'autorisation de l'inviter dans notre salle commune…

Comme on savait qu'il oserait pas venir de lui même…

Surtout sans vous prévenir…

Par peur de se faire engueuler par les membres de votre maison…

Et de la notre…

Fred l'y a traîné...

Le problème est que nos camarades ...

N'ont pas été simpas…

C'est un euphémisme…

En clair ils l'ont accusé…

D'être un mangemort…

Comme ses parents…

Ce qui est inexacte…

Eiden n'est pas plus un mangemort…

Que ne l'était sa mère…

Ça a donc dégénéré très vite…

Et Eiden est parti…

Nous en sommes vraiment désolé, si on avait su que les sixièmes années allez être si cruels, on aurait fait la fête ailleurs avec uniquement nos amis respectifs, je vous assure, conclu Georges d'un ton navré. Vous lui direz n'est ce pas ?

Bien sûr, affirma Draco d'une voix radoucie. Mais prévenez vos camarades de maison de sixièmes années qu'ils feraient mieux de se tenir à carreaux à l'avenir s'ils ne veulent pas de problèmes…

Là dessus mon cher Malefoy nous sommes d'accord, si l'un d'eux fait de nouveau quelque chose à Eiden nous nous chargerons également de son cas.

Alors nous sommes d'accord, conclu Pansy avec un sourire et tous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, rejoignant chacun leurs tables respectives.

Les trois verts et argents attendirent patiemment le retour de leur ami brun pour lui faire part des nouvelles et achevé de lui remonté le moral… en vain. Finalement au bout de 45 minutes d'attente, alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, Draco se leva et annonça aux autres qu'il allait cherché leur ami lui même.

On va y aller aussi, Théo si Eiden vient pendant qu'on est sorti tu lui dis de nous rejoindre à la salle commune à 8 heures tapantes c'est important ok ?

Ok ! répondit le fan inconditionnel des chocogrenouilles en replongeant le nez dans son assiettes de nouilles.

Ok on se séparent pour être plus efficace, commanda Draco, Pansy tu t'occupe de la bibliothèque et de la tour d'astronomie, moi je me charge des cachots, sous sol et du premier étage et Blaise du reste ok ?

Allons y !

OoOoO

Draco parcourrait les couloirs sombres des cachots depuis près de 20 minutes quand il tourna au coin de l'un d'entre eux qui ramenait vers les couloirs principales des sous sols. Il marchait lentement, regardant de temps à autre au travers des portes de quelques laboratoires présents en ce lieu à la recherche de son ami. Il se rappelait encore de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux et il se disait qu'Eiden n'avait sûrement pas tord, sûrement qu'il devrait lui dire que c'était de lui qu'il était amoureux mais il restait toujours ce fantôme de peur qui lui enserrait le cœur, il n'osait simplement pas se lancer à l'eau. Et vu le moral de son ami depuis la veille au soir, ce n' était de toute façons sûrement pas le moment.

Le préfet des serpentards tourna de nouveau à un angle de couloir et distingua une forme étalée sur le sol à côté d'un mur à quelques mètre de lui. De sa position actuelle on aurait dit un tas de vêtements, certainement une cape oubliée, perdue ou cachée lors d'une mauvaise farce. Mais, quand il ne fut plus qu'à un petit mètre du tissus, il senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se précipite vers la forme au sol.

Oh non, non, non, non, non ! s'exclama le jeune blond en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol et en secouant doucement la forme inerte par les épaules. Eiden ! Eiden debout ! Eiden ! Qu'est ce que…

Draco leva ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux avant de voir qu'elles étaient couverte d'une substance carmin poisseuse… du sang.

Oh Seigneur ! s'exclama t il en murmurant un sort de lumos pour éclairer un peu mieux le sombre couloir.

Là, à quelques centimètres de lui, gisait le garçon dont il était fou amoureux dans une marre de son propre sang. Le sang du jeune Malefoy ne fit qu'un tour et il se releva d'un bond du sol avant de prendre délicatement le plus petit dans ses bras et de courir vers l'infirmerie.

Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs et défonça presque la porte en arrivant.

Madame Pomfresh ! cria t il d'une voix paniquée. Venez vite !

Qu'est ce que… Oh Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'infirmière en lui prenant Eiden des bras pour l'allonger sur un de ses lits d'hôpital, mettant un peu plus de sang partout.

'ché pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça, répondit le blond d'une voix blanche alors que l'infirmière passait frénétiquement sa baguette au dessus du corps de son ami ensanglanté. Est ce que vous savez ce que…

Oh non pas encore ! s'exclama soudainement l'infirmière avant de partir précipitamment vers une de ses armoires et d'en sortir plusieurs fioles et pots.

Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Monsieur Malefoy je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, coupa l'infirmière. Les explications viendront après j'ai besoin que vous fassiez ce que je vais vous dire sans discuter d'accord ?

Oui Madame.

Bien, redressez le que je lui fasse avaler ceci, intima l'infirmière.

Draco passa alors de nouveau un bras derrière le dos de son ami inconscient, frissonnant en sentant les vêtement humides de sang du jeune homme alors que l'infirmière lui ouvrait la bouche et y glissait pas moins de trois potions à la suite, l'aidant à avaler chacune d'elle.

Bien, maintenant nous allons lui enlever ses bracelets, faites le poignets droit, je m'occupe du gauche.

Bien que le préfet des serpentard ne comprenne rien à cet ordre, il y obéit tout de même et défit délicatement le lacet de cuir qui fermait le bracelet qui recouvrait le poignet de son ami, ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu sans. Mais quand il ôta complètement ce qu'il croyait n'être qu'un bijou quelques minutes plutôt il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation d'horreur. Une étoile suintant le sang était gravée dans la chaire du jeune slave sur la face intérieure de son poignet. Relevant la tête vers l'infirmière en quête d'informations il ne put que constater qu'une blessure similaire, en forme de soleil cette fois, recouvrait également la face intérieure du poignet gauche d'Eiden. Pompom lui lança une bande qu'il attrapa plus par réflexe qu'autre chose et lui ordonna de l'attacher serrée autour du poignet sanguinolent de son ami toujours dans les vapes. Puis l'infirmière lui fit signe de reculer un peu et se pencha vers Eiden qu'elle tenta de réanimer.

Eiden, Eiden chéri réveilles toi, intima t elle doucement en lui tapotant les joues. Eiden ! Je ne comprends pas, l'exsanguination est stoppé, il devrait se réveiller.

Euh.. Madame Pomfresh…

Monsieur Malefoy je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le temps de vous expliquer ce qui...

Non ce n'est pas ça. Madame, si ce sont ses poignets qui saignent pourquoi son dos est trempé de sang ?

Quoi ? Oh... Oh no! C'est pas vrai. Oh Seigneur qu'a fait ce gosse pour mériter ça encore une fois, s'exclama l'infirmière avant de lancer un sort qui ôta la chemise d'Eiden.

Draco détourna les yeux par respect pour la pudeur de son ami mais l'infirmière avait visiblement d'autres soucis en tête.

Monsieur Malefoy aller me chercher le baume dans le pot vert la bas et des bandes, et vite!

Draco fit comme elle le lui avait ordonné et lui rapporta le tout. Il constata alors que l'infirmière soutenait Eiden d'une bras tout en regardant de longues plaies pleines de sangs qui partaient de tous les sens et dans tous les coins de son dos, tant et si bien que celui ci était entièrement couvert de sang et qu'on ne distinguaient que les plaies les plus béantes, les autres étant cachées dans la masse poisseuse de liquide carmin.

Monsieur Malefoy, Draco, j'ai besoin que vous me souteniez Eiden dans cette position s'il vous plait le temps que je passe ceci sur ces plaies et après je vous demanderez de l'aide pour lui bander le dos. Alors je vous expliquerai si vous voulez.

D'ac... D'accord, répondit Draco et il fit comme on le lui avait demandé.

Presque 20 minutes après son arrivée fracassante dans l'infirmerie, Draco était assis sur une chaise au chevet de son ami, toujours étendu inconscient sur un lit dont on avait changé les draps couverts de sang pour des propres et attendait que l'infirmière lui explique tout ce micmac en gardant un regard inquiet sur le fils de son parrain.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t il alors d'une voix blanche à l'attention de l'infirmière en dardant son regard angoissé sur la forme immobile de son ami.

Je ne sais pas, reconnue l'infirmière d'une voix lasse et inquiète.

Quoi ? Mais pourtant vous saviez où regarder et..

Oui Monsieur Malefoy c'est vrai, je savais où Eiden était blessé puisque ces blessures je les ai vu cicatrisées une fois ou deux déjà. Ce que j'ignore en revanche, c'est pourquoi les cicatrices de Monsieur Snape se sont soudainement réouvertes… encore.

Encore ?

Eiden était passé me voir un matin parce que ses poignets s'étaient réouverts, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas de son dos. Et croyez moi je l'aurai su car ce genre de blessures occasionnent une perte de sang considérable qui peuvent même tuer. Si vous n'aviez pas trouvé Eiden il est possible qu'il soit mort maintenant…

Draco tenta en vain de freiner le sentiment de panique qui naissait dans son ventre et avala avec difficulté sa salive.

Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas pourquoi ces cicatrices se sont réouvertes et que cela pourraient recommencer n'importe quand ? Qu'Eiden pourrait mourir à n'importe quel moment ?

Si je ne trouve pas ce qui cause ces « décicatrisations » au plus vite, oui c'est ce que je dis.

Oh Merlin, soupira Draco en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Monsieur Malefoy je vous demanderai de garder ça pour vous, si Eiden n'en a pas parlé jusqu'ici, malgré le premier épisode concernant ses mains, c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons…

Je comprends… Mais… est ce que vous savez d'où vienne ces cicatrices ? On… on dirait qu'il…a été…tor…torturé ?

C'est à peu près ça Monsieur Malefoy, en plus compliqué, mais une fois encore, il appartient à Eiden de vous en parler ou pas. Vous n'auriez jamais dû les voir en premier lieu mais ce qui est fait et fait et sans votre aide Eiden serait mort, il comprendra cela, mais vous ne pouvez exiger qu'il vous l'explique. C'est assez difficile à gérer pour lui sans qu'on ne l'y pousse.

Je comprends, je lui en parlerai mais s'il ne veut rien dire, je n'insisterai pas.

Merci Draco, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien quand vous voulez, vous devriez laissez tomber votre masque plus souvent, annonça l'infirmière avant de se lever de son siège. Je vais prévenir le professeur Snape, je suppose que vous resterez ici en attendant son arrivée ?

Oui Madame.

Bien, à plus tard alors.

Oui.

OoOoO

Sévérus était dans son bureau en train de corriger des copies quand on frappa à sa porte. Il leva le nez du devoir qu'il était en train de lire et jet un bref coup d'œil sur l'horloge murale. Il fut surpris d'y lire 21 h 30. Il avait été tellement immergé dans son travail qu'il avait même loupé le repas du soir.

Entrez ! clama t il en s'étirant rapidement.

L' »infirmière de l'école entra alors dans son bureau, un air grave sur le visage.

Ah Pompom vous avez besoin de mes services.

Non Sévérus, c'est plutôt vous qui avez besoin des miens.

Je ne comprends pas Pompom que se passe t il ?

Il s'agit d'Eiden…

OoOoO

Draco se laissa littéralement tombé sur le rebord de son lit, Sévérus était arrivé paniqué à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tôt et l'avait envoyé se coucher sans qu'il n'y ait moyen de discuter. Alors le blond était rentré et avait du expliquer à ses amis qu'Eiden était à l'infirmerie, qu'il l'y avait conduit lui même et qu'on ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé. Seulement Pansy, toujours aussi observatrice que d'habitude, avait vu le sang sur ses manches et avait compris très rapidement qu'Eiden était sérieusement blessé pour laissé du sang sur la chemise du blond malgré le sort de nettoyage que Pompom lui avait lancé comme elle le faisait à chaque accompagnateur de blessés, graves ou non, dans son infirmerie.

Et maintenant un doute avait envahi l'esprit du blond, semé par ses propres amis. L'infirmière n'avait trouvé aucune explication à la « décicatrisation » soudaine d'Eiden alors qu'elle avait expliqué ses poignets par une fatigue magique la première fois. Ce pourrait il alors, comme le pensait ses amis, que la décicatrisation totale du brun cette fois ci soit dû à un sort que quelqu'un lui aurait intentionnellement lancé ? Après tout le jeune russe ne s'était il pas engueuler la vieille avec les griffondor ? Ceux ci seraient ils assez sournois pour le blessé ? Ou même des serpentards plus âgés qui auraient vu dans le fait qu'Eiden soit invité à une fête de griffondor, dans la salle des griffondor, et malgré l'annulation de celle ci, une trahison à sa maison et auraient voulu le punir ? Après tout Draco l'avait retrouver dans les sous sol des cachots, c'était le lieu des serpentards, et aucuns ne seraient assez fou pour lui faire la morale dans la salle commune sachant qui était son père : leur directeur de maison doublé d'un mangemort haut placé dans la hiérarchie de Voldmeort.

Il n'y avait qu'à attendre le réveil d'Eiden pour- peut être- avoir des explications sur toute cette histoire…

OoOoO

Sévérus était assis au chevet de son fils, terriblement inquiet, tant et si bien qu'il n'osait s'endormir de peur qu'Eiden fasse une de ses rechutes inexpliquées et se vide de son sang pendant son sommeil. Il avait prit la petite main froide son fils dans la sienne et lui caressait doucement la paume du bout des doigts, dans un geste qu'il ne se rendrait même pas compte de faire. Il avait envoyé une note à Albus, lui disant qu'il n'assurerait pas ses cours jusqu'à lundi minimum dès l'arrivée d'Eiden à l'infirmerie il y a deux jours.

L'infirmière, pourtant hautement compétente, ne comprenait strictement rien au cas de son fils : il était dans un sorte de sommeil très profond dont elle n'arrivait pas à le réveiller malgré tous ses efforts alors qu'il aurait dû être fatigué mais conscient, ses cicatrices s'étaient ouvertes puis refermées très rapidement sans aucune raisons. Il avait eu plusieurs périodes de fièvre, mais qui n'avaient durées que quelques minutes, s'arrêtant d'elles même avant même que l'infirmière n'ait eu le temps de lui faire avaler une potion contre la fièvre. Sa tension et son rythme cardiaque ne cessaient de varier, passant d'un taux normal, à faible, puis rapide pour revenir à un autre taux stable. Aucune maladie n'expliquait cet état, ni aucun sort ou malédiction. Personne ne pouvait dire ce qu'avait Eiden et il était donc impossible de le guérir de cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit.

Pompom semblait croire qu'Eiden se rétablirait de lui même, que c'était certainement sa magie qui avait des ratés à causes de ses multiples héritages et Sévérus s'était surpris d'avoir oublié ce « détail ». Evidemment Eiden était le seul être vivant connu a avoir à la fois des gènes humains, vampires et elfiques, des choses anormales ne pouvaient que lui arriver à cause de cela. Et l'homme s'en voulait de ne pas en avoir parlé à Eiden encore, peut être qu'ils auraient ainsi pu prévenir les symptôme, peut être pas.

Sévérus en était encore là dans ses réflexions, samedi au petit matin, soit aux alentours de quatre heures, quand il senti les doigts d'Eiden se refermer un instant sur les siens. Le maître des potions se redressa dans son siège et eu l'immense soulagement de voir son fils papillonner enfin très lentement des yeux avant de les ouvrir et de les poser sur lui.

Eh, dit il alors doucement en caressant la joue de son fils qui ferma paresseusement les yeux tel un chat sous la caresse. Comment tu te sens bonhomme ?

Bizarre, répondit le garçon d'une voix usée. J'suis où ?

A l'infirmerie mon cœur. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Partout, répondit doucement Eiden alors que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls de fatigue.

Tu te rappelles de quelque chose avant d'atterrir ici ?

J'sais plus, répondit Eiden alors que ses yeux se fermaient pas à coup d'eux même. Je pense que j'ai dû m'assommer en arrivant.

En arrivant où chaton ?

J'sais pas, que'que part … de sombre je crois… c'est flou.

Sûrement les couloirs des cachots, songea Sévérus en lui même. Il m'a l'air encore à moitié dans les vapes de toutes façons.

Ok, on verras ça demain. Dors mon cœur.

'nuit 'pa, marmonna Eiden en s'endormant, ne se rendant pas compte du choc total que montra le visage de son père quand il ne l'appela pas Sévérus.

OoOoO

Eiden se réveilla de nouveau dans la matinée du samedi aux alentour de 10 heures. Il se redressa lentement dans son lit et vit avec un petit sourire que son père s'était assoupi dans le fauteuil de garde à son chevet. L'homme avait les traits tirés de ces trois jours sans sommeil et emplis d'inquiétude et Eiden se senti un instant coupable de lui avoir infligé celle ci. Il avait encore mal partout et constata en passa une main le long de ses côtes que son torse était entièrement bandé, comme ses avant bras ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Que c'était il encore passer d'anormal ?

Le jeune slave repoussa les couverture et descendit de son lit doucement, se rattrapant au montant en sentant un vertige. Oui définitivement quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il marcha doucement jusqu'à la petite fenêtre de l'infirmerie, appréciant le contact du sol froid sous ses pieds

Il se surprit lui même en constatant que cette vue, celle du parc depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, lui avait manqué. Il se sentait encore un peu déphasé et il savait que c'était normal mais en revanche les vagues de vertiges qui l'assaillaient et tous ces pansements ne l'étaient pas. Perdu dans ses pensé, il n'entendit pas son père se réveiller, se lever de son fauteuil et s'approcher de lui, c'est pourquoi il sursauta violemment quand l'homme lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le guider de nouveau vers son lit.

Tu dois rester allongé Eiden, avec tout le sang que tu as perdu tu vas être sujet aux vertiges encore quelques jours, tu ne t'en est pas aperçu ?

Quel sang ? demanda Eiden curieusement mais en se laissant docilement reconduire à son lit, il était vrai qu'il avait des vertiges de plus en plus forts, rester allongé n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée pour le moment.

Poussin tes cicatrices se sont toutes réouvertes il y a trois jours sans aucune raison apparente et depuis tu es resté inconscient, c'est pourquoi tu as tous ces bandages, tu ne l'as pas vu ? demanda Sévérus légèrement inquiet du détachement surnaturel visible de son fils par rapport à sa santé.

Oh, répondit simplement le plus jeune. C'est pour ça. J'avais vu mais j'ai dû l'oublier.

L'oublier ? répéta Sévérus. Si vite, ajouta t il mentalement, quelque chose clochait visiblement avec Eiden.

Mon cœur tu te rappelles de quelque chose avant de tomber inconscient ?

Eiden resta quelques instants à réfléchir, cherchant visiblement dans sa mémoire intensément avant de faire lentement « non » de la tête.

C'est pas grave mon cœur, fit Sévérus avec un sourire rassurant même si intérieurement il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Ça arrive parfois, ça te reviendras à un moment donné.

Oui. Dis **quel jour on** est ? demanda distraitement Eiden en regardant autour de lui alors que Sévérus poussait de grand yeux. Depuis quand le jeune homme passait d'une langue à l'autre dans la même phrase ?

Samedi, répondit il tout de même.

Ok. **Merci.**

De rien. Eiden ?

Da ?

Tu te sens comment ?

J'sais pas, répondit évasivement le jeune homme en plissant les yeux pour regarder une petite araignée courir le long d'un mur.

Eiden, regardes moi s'il te plait, demanda Sévérus en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit et en attrapant son fils par les épaules. Tu veux bien suivre mon doigt ?

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et suivit les mouvement tantôt lent tantôt rapide de son père mais le professeur constata à plusieurs reprises des pertes d'attention temporaires de la part d'Eiden ou que celui ci lui attrapa la main plusieurs fois quand il trouvait qu'il allait trop vite à son goût- alors qu'à chaque arrêt motivé par Eiden la vitesse était différente parfois rapide et parfois lente.

Ok, chaton tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Oui ?

Tu restes sagement allongé pendant quelques minutes et tu te reposes. Tu ne te lèves surtout pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne promis ?

Si tu veux, répondit Eiden d'une voix tranquille en s'exécutant de nouveau docilement.

Pas de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, décidément nous avons un problème, songea de nouveau Sévérus en sortant rapidement de l'infirmerie pou se rendre dans ses appartements. Il avait un livre sur les lésions neurologiques et leurs symptômes et il voulait s'assurer qu'Eiden n'en avait pas. Sa perte de l'attention, sa trop grande docilité et sa déconnections presque totale avec le monde n'était pas normal, l'enfant paraissait complètement déphasé, comme vivant dans une sorte de rêve éveillé.

Lorsque le maître des cachots revient à l'infirmerie presque une demi heure plus tard, rassuré par ce qu'il avait lu dans son livre, il trouva son fils profondément endormi sur son lit, son index gauche dans sa bouche et l'autre entortillé dans une mèche de ses cheveux longs. Soupirant devant ce nouveau comportement anormal, Sévérus passa rapidement prévenir l'infirmière qu'il prenait son fils dans ses appartements à partir de maintenant et prit celui ci dans ses bras pour l'y amener. Arrivé chez eux allongea délicatement Eiden sur son canapé et alla se chercher un bon livre avant de l'y rejoindre, lui soulevant légèrement la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant son fils se niché un peu plus contre lui dans son sommeil. Sévérus caressa doucement les cheveux soyeux de son fils unique, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais ce côté câlin n'était pas pour lui déplaire dans le fond.

OoOoO

Sévérus se rassura complètement dès le dimanche matin, une bonne nuit de sommeil semblait avoir fait des miracles sur Eiden et, même s'il était encore sujet aux vertiges et fatigué à cause du niveau encore en dessous de la normale de sang dans son organisme, il était redevenu presque comme avant. Il n'était plus déphasé, tenait des conversation dans une seule langue à la fois, arrivait à se concentrer et faisait enfin attention au monde autour de lui : il disait quand il avait faim, soif ou qu'il voulait enlever ses bandages car ceux ci commençaient à le gratter. En plus il les trouvaient inutiles car ses blessures s'étaient refermées d'elles même et qu'ainsi il aurait pu « jouer dans Le Retour de la Momie », une expression que Sévérus n'avait pas comprise.

En revanche, tout n'était pas comme avant, Eiden était resté plus câlin qu'avant son accident. En même temps, il n'aurait pas pu l'être moins vis à vis de son père vu qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Mais maintenant il n'hésitait pas à se caler contre lui dans le canapé pour lire un livre ou à simplement s'appuyer un peu sur son père quand il était fatigué.

Bien qu'il ne les comprenaient pas, Sévérus appréciait ces changements, énormément. Il avait enfin l'impression de former une vraie famille avec son fils et non plus seulement d'avoir cette relation bancale et fragile.

Dis Sev', annonça soudainement Eiden en levant le nez de ses devoirs.

Hum ?

Je pourrais retourner en cours demain ?

Je sais pas mon cœur, ça dépends de comment tu te sentiras demain matin. Si tu n'as pas trop de vertiges, peut être.

Hum, acquiesça Eiden avant de replongé le nez dans son livre.

Finalement le lendemain Sévérus l'autorisa à aller en cours à la condition non négociable qu'il y aille doucement et qu'il aille s'allonger au moindre début de malaise. Le jeune homme leva bien les yeux au ciel devant le caractère papa poule du professeur mais acquiesça tout de même avant de rejoindre sa première classe, ayant pris son petit déjeuner en famille.

A peine arriva t il à la hauteur de la salle de divination qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Pansy le serrer dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser la joue.

Commet tu te sens ? demanda immédiatement le jeune fille d'un air inquiet.

Mieux, sourit Eiden en montant à l'échelle qui l'amenait dans l'antre de la folle dingue.

Bienvenue mes chéris, annonça alors la voix éthéré du professeur Tralawney, aujourd'hui nous allons tenter de voir l'avenir dans les tâches d'encre de chine, un don particulièrement rare et difficile dans notre branche. Vous prendrez un morceau de parchemin et chacun une des plumes spéciale que je vous ait réservez. Laissez alors tomber une goutte de cette encre raffiné sur le papier et servez vous de votre livre page 236-238 pour découvrir le sens caché de celle ci pour le troisième œil.

Toujours aussi cinglés, murmura tout simplement Pansy avant de se servir et Eiden eut un petit rire avant de faire l'exercice demandé.

Encore une heure de perdue songea t il.

Après leur cours ils rejoignirent leur salle commune où ils avaient une heure de trou en compagnie des autres cinquièmes années et Eiden eut de nouveau le droit à un accueil particulier. Blaise le prit dans ses bras pendant un moment avant que Draco ne fasse de même et lui dise d'un ton mortellement sérieux en lui tenant le menton :

Eiden Zacchary Snape, ne me fais plus _jamais_ une frayeur pareille ! Tu ne peux pas imaginé l'effet que ça peut faire de voir un de ses amis dans une flaque de son propre sang au milieu d'un couloir !

Je suis désolé Draco, répondit le jeune russe de sa voix douce et le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de le pousser vers un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

Allez viens je vais t'expliquer le cours de potion qu'on a dû travailler pour cet après midi.

Merci.

Bon bah nous on va aller faire nos recherches du coup, proposa Pansy en s'adressant à Blaise et Théodore. Puisque Draco nous a déjà expliqué les potions.

Bonne idée ! s'exclama Blaise. On vous rapportera les livres qu'on aura trouvé les gars ok ? proposa t il aux deux autres verts et argent.

Ok, répondirent ils et tous sortirent les laissant tous les deux seuls dans la salle commune déserte.

Draco passa la première partie de l'heure à expliqué à un Eiden attentif le contenu du prochain cours et ses subtilités mais le jeune slave ne pouvait tout saisir, étant définitivement irrécupérable en potion bien qu'il s'en sorte mieux qu'avant son séjour à l'infirmerie étrangement. Puis le blond observa simplement son camarade écrire son devoir avec application sur la table en face de lui, ne se lassant pas de la manie du jeune russe de mâchouiller le bout de sa plume quand il cherchait comme formuler adéquatement ses réponses.

Il avait eu effectivement très peur suite à l'accident d'Eiden, surtout que celui ci restait inexplicable et susceptible de se produire de nouveau à n'importe quel instant comme l'infirmière n'en avait visiblement pas trouvé la cause exacte bien qu'elle ait des soupçons. Et le jeune blond n'avait cesser de repenser à sa conversation avec Eiden pendant ses trois longs jours ; et il avait soudainement compris qu'Eiden avait eu raison, ils étaient tous susceptibles de mourir d'une secondes à l'autres, or le blond savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre avec des regrets, pas encore, c'est pourquoi il profita du fait qu'Eiden et lui soient les seuls présents dans la salle des verts et argents pour se jeter à l'eau.

Hum… Eiden ?

Da ? demanda le jeune russe sans levé les yeux de son devoir.

Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour dans la salle de classe déserte ?

Oui, répondit Eiden en le regardant attentivement maintenant.

Et tu te rappelles de ton conseil ?

Oui. Evidemment que je m'en rappelle. Je te l'ai déjà dit Draco, je ne suis pas un expert dans ce domaine, loin de là même. La seule véritable histoire que j'ai eu s'est finie bizarrement et n'a pas durée vraiment longtemps, trop longue distance, mais je pense tout de même qu'à ta place je dirai à la personne dont tu es amoureuse ce que tu ressens. Après tu fais ce que tu veux je ne suis pas toi, tu es libre tu sais.

Je sais. Mais je crois que je vais comme même suivre ton conseil. Tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé en plus de ce qui arrive tout les jours dehors et qui nous ai rapporter dans le journal mais fait prendre conscience qu'en effet nous sommes susceptibles d'y resté tous les jours, à chaque instants. Et je préfères vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets. Je suis certainement un peu griffondor sur ce coup là, risquer de perdre l'amitié de quelqu'un de très craquant, d'adorable même, mais qui a aussi son caractère de temps à autre, de loyale et surtout, surtout d'une gentillesse sans faille, mai je crois que ça vaux le coup tout de même. Alors je voulais te dire merci Eiden pour ton conseil que je vais mettre en pratique, en fait tu t'es avéré être la personne qui m'a vraiment aidé à mettre les choses au clair avec moi même.

Ce n'est franchement pas la peine de me remer…

Draco ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et, attrapant son camarade par la nuque, l'embrassa doucement avant de lui demander d'une voix calme.

Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Bon je sais je suis sadique de couper là mais JE L'AI FAIT – n'en reviens toujours pas.**

**Bon alors dans le prochain chapitre nous saurons ce qui est arrivé à Eiden pour lui créer cette inconscience et surtout pourquoi est ce qu'il se fait des réflexion du genre « Il se surprit lui même en constatant que cette vue, celle du parc depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, lui avait manqué. » ou encore « Je pense que j'ai dû m'assommer en arrivant. » ou bien « Il se sentait encore un peu déphasé et il savait que c'était normal ». **

**Oh et aussi, peut être, la réponse à la fameuse question de Draco mais je n'en suis pas encore sur, peut être devrez vous mariner un chapitre de plus...**

**En attendant une petite rewiew pour ce long chapitre de 19 pages ???? **

**Sinon pas de suite ! mouhahahahah !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : le pourquoi du comment ou le commencement d'un monde **

_Quatre jour plus tôt-( le 2 avril 1996). _

Eiden réussit à s'éclipser sans que personne ne le suive et il sortit rapidement du château pour se diriger vers la forêt interdite dans laquelle il rentra sans aucune hésitation. Il marcha pendant presque 10 minutes avant d'atteindre la fameuse clairière, son point de rendez vous. Il trouva rapidement la petite chaîne en argent posé bien en évidence sur la fameuse souche et le passa rapidement à son poignet. Quelques secondes plus tard il disparaissait dans un tourbillon de couleur, ayant la sensation maintenant familière d'être happé par le nombril.

A peine ses pieds touchèrent ils de nouveau le sol qu'Eiden senti quelqu'un le prendre dans une étreinte à l'étouffer. Relevant légèrement la tête il vit que c'était tout simplement Shadow qui lui faisait un câlin de bien venue. La jeune femme portait des habits inhabituels pour elle : une robe en toile chocolat toute simple et ses cheveux étaient détachés.

**Comment vas mon petit frère adoré ?** murmura la vampire dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune serpentard sans le lâcher pour autant.

**Bien.**

La vampire le relâcha un peu avant de le contempler d'un regard critique comme elle le faisait toujours. Eiden ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, il savait pertinemment que sans cet examen rapide, Shadow ne le laisserai pas en paix et qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions, sur le pourquoi de cette convocation par exemple. Le vampire vérifiait en effet d'un coup d'œil expert s'il n'avait pas perdu de poids, s'il dormait correctement, ce genre de choses. Elle était encore pire que Sévérus pour noter les petits détails, une vraie maman poule.

**Hum, ça ira**, fini t elle par grogner d'un ton à moitié convaincu.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il y eut des bruits de cavalcades et à peine Shadow avait elle fait un pas de côté pour se pousser que Mayushka prit sa place, embrassant elle aussi Eiden sur la joue tout en le prenant dans ses bras dans une étreinte étouffante.

**Oh Zack-En tu m'as trop trop manqué ! Comment tu vas ? Mieux ? Et comment se passe l'école ? Tu as offert quoi aux jumeaux finalement ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sacha depuis votre rupture ? Ta prof de divination est toujours aussi scharbée ? et pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air si fatigué Zack ?**

**Si tu lui laisses pas le temps de répondre Princesse, comment veux tu le savoir ? **se moqua une voix masculine bien connu.

Eiden fit un sourire amusé à Ivan par dessus l'épaule de Mayuhska qui fini par le lâcher et se tourner vers son grand frère les poings sur les hanches.

**Mais de quoi je me mêle ?** s'exclama t elle d'un ton contrit qu'y fit éclater de rire Eiden qui passa une main dans les cheveux de sa jumelle, les lui ébouriffant rapidement avant d'aller serrer la main d'Ivan… Qui l'attrapa pour le tirer vers lui et également lui donner une étreinte fraternelle qui fit rire Stellania et Mayushka.

**Eh, c'est aussi mon petit frère**, se défendit Ivan en calant le dos du plus jeune contre son torse, alors qu'Eiden levait les yeux au ciel.

Le serpentard n'avait pas de liens aussi forts avec Ivan qu'avec ses deux sœurs pour la bonne et simple raison que depuis la cérémonie d'adoption des jumeaux par les deux vampires, faisant d'eux légalement et par le sang des frères et sœurs, il n'avait quasiment pas revu le vampire.

**Alors content de passer une petite heure avec nous ? **demanda Mayushka d'une voix excitée.

**Pas une heure,** corrigea Shadow immédiatement faisant tourner les regards incrédules des jumeaux vers elle. **Treize ans. **

**Hein ? **s'exclamèrent les jumeaux immédiatement alors que les deux vampires avaient le même sourire amusé d'une oreille à l'autre.

**C'est impossible !** remarqua Eiden d'un air incrédule.

**C'est tout à fait possible, **corrigea Ivan en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de son petit frère.

**On a une proposition à vous faire**, continua alors Shadow d'un ton très sérieux. **Retourner dans le passer pour les 13 dernières années.**

**Mais… Mais Shadow on ne peut pas faire de voyage dans le temps aussi long, c'est trop dangereux ! **protesta Eiden d'un air alarmé

**Pourquoi ? **demanda Mayushka

**Parce qu'on risquerait de l'altérer et ainsi changer le futur, **expliqua patiemment Eiden

**Tu m'as l'air bien calé, **remarqua Ivan sans pour autant lâcher son petit frère de son étreinte. Le jeune home n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de se plaindre puisqu'il avait simplement appuyé sa tête contre le torse de son aîné.

**J'ai déjà fait un voyage dans le temps, et ce n'était que de trois heures, **répondit simplement Eiden en levant légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**Quand ? **demanda Ivan curieusement.

**En troisième année, **répondit Mayuhska à la place de son jumeau**. Quoi ? **ajouta t elle devant les regards incrédules de ses aînés. **On sait tout l'un de l'autre avait Zack-En je vous rappelle !**

**Je vois ça, **remarqua Shadow. **En réalité Raven il n'y a pas de risque de changer le futur car ce sera une vie alternative**

**Comment ça ?**

**Eh bien nous pouvons vous faire rajeunir de 13 ans tout les deux en partant dans le passer et les 13 ans que vous y vivrez seront comme une seconde enfance pour tous les deux, que vous passerez avec nous, votre famille. Il n'y a aucun risque que vous changiez les évènements qui vous ont conduit ici d'une manière générale mais évidemment beaucoup de choses autres changeront.**

**Je ne comprends pas, **reconnue Mayushka.

**Et si tu veux il y aura en quelque sorte deux toi en même temps. La première Mayushka correspond à ta première vie, ta « vraie vie » si tu veux. Elle vivra exactement ce que tu a vécu dans les bons comme dans les mauvais côtés. Jusque là tu me comprends ? **

**Hum hum.**

**Bien, pendant ce temps là, au même moment, la seconde Mayushka, toi en réalité, vivra une autre enfance, complètement différente avec moi, Ivan et Eiden. Mais pour ne pas risquez que vous vous mélangiez les pinceaux quand nous reviendront à cette époque vous revivrez votre « autre » vie, la première, jour par jour le soir pendant votre sommeil. Vous ne vous en souviendrez pas dans la journée pour éviter que vous deveniez un peu…**

**Tarés**, compléta Mayuhska

**Oui on peut dire ça.**

**Mais on s'en souviendra pas… comment ça ? **demanda Eiden curieusement.

**Et bien grâce à un rituel compliqué vampirique en fait, je peux vous envoyer tous les deux dans un moment précis du passé. Les effets du rituel sont que l'on rajeuni d'autant d'années que l'on revient dans le passé, si je vous revoyais trois ans en arrière vous n'auriez plus que 12 ans tu comprends ? **

**Oui jusque là je suis. Mais… pourquoi maintenant ?**

**Parce que ce rituel à ses limites, il nous renvoie dans le passé sans aucun souvenirs autres que ceux que l'on veut garder et que l'on peut garder vu notre âge. Pour vous cela veut dire presque aucun puisque vous serez à nouveau des bébés de deux ans et demi. La seule chose qui vous restera de votre vie de maintenant et le fait une vous soyez des frères et sœurs puisque le rituel que vous avez fait tout les deux l'été dernier, qui a fait de vous des jumeaux, est indestructible et ceux même si on revient en arrière dans un réalité alternative. Vous grandirez alors ensembles pendant 12 ans mais après vous referez un bon dans le temps d'un an, qui vous ramènera aujourd'hui même, une minute seulement après votre départ en réalité, avec tous vos souvenirs de vos deux vies. Le seul problème est que vous devrez rester inconscient pendant environ deux ou trois jours le temps que votre esprit classe vos souvenirs de vos deux vie pour n'en faire plus qu'une seule. Vous vous sentirez certainement déphasés à votre réveil mais ça devrait passer après une bonne nuit de sommeil ou deux.**

**Mais si nos vie sont complètement différentes comment ça peut marcher ?**

**Et bien votre caractère restera le même qu'aujourd'hui car ce sont les épreuves de vos ancienne vie actuelle qui vous construisent. En clair Eiden tu seras toujours aussi réservé et Mayushka toujours aussi expansive. Mais en revanche, quand on vous demandera de parler de votre enfance ou qu'on fouillera dans vos mémoires de force par exemple, ce sont les souvenirs de votre vie avec nous qui viendront en premiers, sauf pour les souvenirs les plus marquant de votre ancienne vie : la mort de ta mère Mayushka ou encore le mois de juillet dernier pour toi Eiden. Mais ces souvenirs là, s'ils seront toujours clairs pour vous, paraîtront flous aux autres. Ils ne verront pas le visage des autres personnes de vos souvenirs.**

**En gros si quelqu'un arrive à pénétrer dans mon esprit de force et choisi un jour du mois de juillet il verra Vernon me frapper sans pouvoir dire qui s'est ? **demanda calmement Eiden et Ivan resserra un peu sa prise sur lui tout en murmurant un :

**Exactement.**

**En gros quand vous reviendrez ici, **reprit Stellania calmement**. Vous aurez en mémoire votre passé 1 et votre passé 2 en tête mais seul le second sera accessible aux autres personnes qui ignorent votre première identité. Vous serez incontestablement ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui à la maison : Eiden et Mayushka ****Zorkofsky, prince et princesse des Ombres Carmines, notre frère et notre sœur. S****ans comptez que cela nous rapprochera tous beaucoup plus qu'on peut l'être maintenant. C'est une deuxième chance d'avoir une vraie enfance pour vous. Mais je ne peux pas vous forcez la main c'est à vous de choisir.**

**Et il y a un dernier avantage**, précisa Ivan qui n'avait pas lâcher son petit frère devenu songeur au fur et à mesure des propos de Stellania. **Comme vous le savez tout les deux le rituel d'adoption à mélangé nos sangs de façons à faire de nous quatre de « vraies » frères et sœurs mais plus que ça comme Eiden, Stella et moi étions magiques, Mayuhska va acquérir des capacités magiques également d'ici 3 mois après l'adoption, ça a déjà commencé. Ce voyage dans le passé ne changera pas ça et ça permettrait à Mayuhska de ne pas avoir 5 ans de retard sur les autres dans les cours de sorcellerie en plus de 12 ans pour apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs.**

**Tu veux dire que… je pourrais être une vraie sorcière ?** s'étonna la jeune fille

**Oui, et vous pourriez passer 4 ans d'école magique ensemble avec Raven,** répondit Stellania**. Chose impossible si on ne change rien et que vous restez ici pour que tu acquière tes pouvoirs « normalement ». Tu ne serais alors une « vraie » sorcière que dans 4 ans à ce rythme là, magiquement parlant je ne te parles même pas de la théorie.**

**Je suis d'accord, **s'exclama alors Mayushka ravie de pouvoir avoir une deuxième chance d'avoir une vraie famille, des souvenirs avec tous ses frères et sœurs, des anniversaires avec son jumeau fêté tous les deux, des cours ensembles, des blessures ensembles, des engueulades, des prises de têtes, des rires et des pleures… bref un vrai passé qui correspondrait à ce qu'elle était maintenant, ce qu'elle aurait toujours voulu être : aimée.

Les trois russes tournèrent alors le regard vers Eiden qui semblait songeur.

**Mais… comment ça se passera pour vous ?** demanda doucement le jeune sorcier. **Je veux dire… dans toute ton explication tu n'a parlé que de nous Shadow, pas d'Ivan et toi.**

**Simplement parce que Stellania et moi ne feront pas le même rituel que vous.**

**C'est à dire ?** demanda Mayushka.

**C'est à dire**, répondit la Reine des Ombres Carmines. **Qu'Ivan et moi allons nous envoyer simplement les souvenirs vous concernant tous les deux en tant que notre frère et notre sœur et notre lien de fraternité entre nous à nos « nous » d'il y a 20 ans, sans aucun autre souvenirs en plus.**

**Je comprends plus rien**, commenta simplement Eiden. **Pourquoi il y a 20 ans, et que deviendra les vous actuels ?**

**Ils n'existeront plus**, reconnu Ivan.

**Mais c'est horrible, c'est comme vous tuer !**

**Eiden, chaton, écoutes moi. Tu m'écoutes ? Bien. Ivan et moi n'auront en effet comme souvenirs que cette scène d'aujourd'hui et les informations qui vous sont liées et plus aucune de notre passé actuel ou notre futur là bas comme tu veux. Mais réfléchis deux minutes, ainsi nous ne risquons pas d'altérer le passé et donc le futur puisque nous n'en sauront rien. La seule et unique chose qui changera radicalement pour nous est le fait que nous aurons un petit frère et une petite sœur 13 ans plus tôt, tout le reste ne changera pas. Ni les accords que nous avons pu passer, ni les morts ou les naissances dans notre peuples tu comprends ? Bien sur le fait qu'Ivan et moi devenions frère et sœur en 1976 plutôt quand 1996 va certainement changer les choses mais en mieux pas en pire. Nous avons tous les deux vécus plus que 800 ans Eiden, qu'est ce que modifier 20 ans pour nous ? Rien, ça ne changera pas l'histoire du monde ou notre caractère vis à vis des affaires de notre Royaume. Tu comprends ?**

**Elle a raison Eiden**, reconnu Mayushka.

**On y a mûrement réfléchit avec Ivan avant de vous le proposer Raven ce n'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête, on y pensait déjà avant de vous adopter il y a 2 mois et demi ! Et avant que tu le demande, si on vous offre la possibilité maintenant c'est parce que nous avons eu des informations comme quoi des fuites sur votre adoption sont passé dans les différents clans et que cela rends nos alliés comme nos ennemis très curieux, trop curieux. En revenant dans le passé, il serait plus facile de modifier ces rumeurs en les confirmant dès le début. Mais si nous restons ici nous trouverons tout de même un moyen de vous protéger mon Chat.**

**C'est toi qui voit Chaton, on te forcera à rien, c'est comme tu veux**, murmura alors Ivan à l'oreille de son petit frère qui semblait complètement perdu et songeur.

**On risque pas d'altérer le cours de l'Histoire ?** redemanda Eiden avec sérieux.

**Non, **répondit Stellania doucement, consciente du fait que son petit frère avait la tête sur les épaules et préférai passer à côté d'une chance de bonheur si cela devait mettre quelqu'un d'autre et encore plus le monde entier en danger.

Le jeune serpentard prit une inspiration profonde avant d'encrer ses yeux dans ceux de la vampire.

**Alors on y va**, se contenta t il de dire.

**Ok c'est parti alors, allons tous dans le salon Molière, c'est le plus confortable pour faire ça surtout que c'est là où vous allez atterrire il y a treize ans. Oh et ne t'inquiète pas pour le retour Eiden, nous te mettrons un portoloin qu'y te condira à Poudlard dès le saut temporel effectué. Les autres penseront certainement que ton inconscience est liée à une mauvaise grippe ou un petit malaise car tu fera certainement un peu de fièvre, mais pas longtemps ok ?** S'exclama la vampire en guidant toute la petite troupe vers la dite salle.

Elle alluma et plaça des bougies selon un schéma très complexe avec l'aide d'Ivan et demanda aux jumeaux d'y entrer et de se tenir la main sans rien dire pendant que leurs aînés disaient les incantations magique dans une langue barbare et oubliée depuis des siècles : un dialecte vampirique.

_Ô Magie entends notre appel _

_Nous implorons ton aide_

_Guide nos frères vers le passé_

_Là où treize fois la terre à tournée_

_Autour de l'astre solaire_

_Du passé fait poussières_

_Afin qu'une nouvelle vie leur soit donnée_

_Pour que notre union soit consacrée_

_Nous en acceptons le sacrifice :_

_Des années gagnées perdue dans ce solstice_

_Offres leur la seconde vie_

_Sans qu'ils ne perdent la première_

_Que de leurs songe elle livre ses secrets_

_Par le rêve, franchissant ses barrières_

_Ramènes les là où tout à commencé_

_Afin que nous puissions corriger les erreurs_

_Que leur vie leur soit neuve redonnée _

_Pour en effacer le malheur._

Et alors les deux enfants disparurent dans un flash de lumière blanc aveuglant alors que toutes les bougies s'éteignirent, soufflées par une âme invisible.

**Bon, à nous maintenant**, murmura la Reine des Vampires et Ivan et elle entreprirent de mettre en place leur propre rituel….

OoOoO

_Année 1976- 2 Avril_

Ivan et Stellania se réveillèrent tous les deux en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, ayant fait un rêve des plus étranges. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le salon Molière du palais des Ombres Carmines en train de discuter avec deux adolescents de 15 ans et demi nommés Eiden et Mayushka d'un voyage dans le passé et cette scène s'était censément déroulée dans 20 ans, en 1996.

Dans leur rêve Ivan et Stellania étaient devenus frère et sœur avec les deux adolescents. Les deux vampires se levèrent tous deux de leur lit, inconscient que l'autre faisait la même chose au même moment et se rendirent tous deux dans le salon Molière, comme poussé par une intuition.

Quand Stellania, qui y était arrivée la première, vit Ivan ouvrir la porte elle murmura alors d'une voix posée : **Ce n'était donc pas un simple rêve**.

Puis elle reprit plus haut à l'attention de son fidèle second : **Les noms d'Eiden et de Mayushka te disent ils quelque chose ?**

**Ils seront nos frère et sœur dans 20 ans il faut croire ma Reine**, répondit humblement Ivan. **Je me rappelle aussi que leur passé n'a pas été brillant et que c'est pour cela que nous nous sommes nous même envoyé dans le passé, mais j'ignore complètement de quoi sera fait demain Votre Altesse.**

**Il en va de même pour moi Ivan. J'en conclu donc que le rituel à fonctionné. Nous ne pouvons changer les erreurs que nous allons faire dans ces 20 prochaines années en revanche nous allons devenir une famille. Ivan ?**

**Oui votre Altesse ?**

**Appelles moi Stellania et va chercher un couteau s'il te plait pendant que je ressemble les bougies.**

**Bien. Mais puis je demander pourquoi ?**

**Nous allons faire le rituel de lien de sang entre nous maintenant, tu deviendras mon frère ainsi. Et nous l'annonceront demain aux autres. Nous avons sept ans à nous habituer à cette familiarité avant de récupérer les jumeaux, autant nous y faire tout de suite non ?**

**Si votr… Stellania, **répondit Ivan avec un petit sourire.

**Tu vois… tu commence à t'y faire**, se moqua la Reine des Ombres Carmines avant d'éclater de rire avec son nouveau frère.

OoOoO

_Sept Ans plus tard- 2 avril 1983 _

Le temps avait coulé chez les Ombres Carmines comme partout ailleurs et, alors que Stellania et Ivan se bouffant amicalement le nez dans le Salon Molière aurait semblé être une situation étrange il y a moins d'une décennie, elle était maintenant tout à fait banale. Les deux vampires étaient en effet devenus très soudés suite à leur lien de sang et se traitaient maintenant réellement comme un frère et une sœur : se chicanant mais s'adorant dans le même temps. De nombreuses cérémonies diverses et alliances avec d'autres peuples magiques d'Europe de l'Est tout d'abord puis d'Europe en générale avaient été fait et les Ombres Carmines avait peu à peu agrandit leur influence sur le Monde Magique Internationale.

La Famille Zorkofsky était connue, respectée et crainte dans le monde entier et jamais l'influence de cette communauté de vampire n'avaient été aussi forte. Peu de pays savaient qu'ils était en réalité des vampires puisque leur recrutement avait largement dépassé leur espèce de base : maintenant on trouvait lié à leur cause des simples humains ( sorciers tout de même) au loup-garous ( initialement ennemis mortels des vampires) en passant par des accords avec des elfes, des fées et même des centaures.. Bien sûr chaque espèce vivait toujours sur ses propres terres mais maintenant la famille royale des Ombres Carmines avait une influence concrète dans le monde politique international et n'était plus mise à l'état d'une simple légende.

Bien sur cette nouvelle popularité n'avait pas fait que des heureux et certains clans de vampires devenus beaucoup moins influents, notamment des clans d'Europe de l'Est, ne voyait pas d'un bon œil les Ombres Carmines et aurait bien voulu les réduirent à l'état de poussières, mais ils se savaient aussi inférieur en force et en nombre et attendaient donc dans l'ombre que leur heure sonne…

Mais en ce 2 Avril une nouveauté allait arrivée chez la Famille Royale. Alors que la Reine et le Prince des Ombres Carmines, accessoirement second de la Reine et chargé de beaucoup de relations internationales, parlaient tous les deux d'une prochaine réception officielle avec la famille Royale Magique d'Espagne, les Alassorès, il y eut soudainement une lumière vive blanche dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, faisant se tendrent les gardes chargés de la Sécurité des deux Altesses dans la pièce, le bruit de quelque chose tombant à même le sol puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue la lumière se dissipa.

**Laissez !** ordonna d'une voix ferme Stellania alors que ses gardes sortaient d'ors et déjà leurs épées de leur fourreaux. **Sortez, tous les trois. Allez !** s'exclama t elle en faisant de gros yeux aux soldats qui obtempérèrent alors rapidement, connaissant le caractère explosif et sévère de leur Reine.

**On dirait que la cigogne est enfin passée**, murmura alors Ivan en s'accroupissant devant les deux petites formes allongées sur le sol.

La reine fit de même et put alors voir deux enfants en bas âge, un petit garçon et une petite fille, assoupis sur le sol en marbre recouvert de tapis épais du salon, se tenant tous deux la main. La petite fille avait des cheveux bouclés, caramels striés de mèche noires, qui lui atteignaient la base de la nuque et un petit tatouage noire était visible sur la face intérieure de sa cheville droite. Elle revêtait une petite robe en coton blanche, plutôt légère vu la saison, et des petites sandales de la même couleur aux pieds. Son visage enfantin avait encore les rondeurs de son âge, à savoir deux ans et demi, et respirait la sérénité.

Le petit garçon à qui elle tenait la main lui avait des cheveux noirs d'encre striés de rouge feu qui lui atteignaient également la base de la nuque. Seulement, en revanche de sa sœur, son visage n'était pas serin ni même possédant encore des rondeurs enfantines. Au contraire ses joues étaient creuses et il semblait bien trop maigre et petit pour son âge. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas on plus dans un excellent état et ses petits bras et jambes, ou plutôt se qu'il en voyaient, étaient couverts de bleus et de traces de coup divers.

Les deux vampires grognèrent de concert en voyant qu'à deux ans et demi leur jeune frère était déjà victime de violence de la part de sa famille d'accueil dans sa première vie et se promirent de changer ça et de chérir les deux enfants de tout leur cœur.

**Prends Mayushka je m'occupe d'Eiden, **murmura la Reine pour ne pas réveiller les deux enfants,** amènes là dans la chambre que nous leur avons préparé et couches là ok ? Je soigne Eiden et je te rejoins.**

**Bien,** répondit Ivan sur le même ton avant de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras et de l'amener vers l'autre bout du palais, vers les appartements privés de la famille royale.

Stellania de son côté souleva également le petit Eiden du sol mais le guida vers la salle servant d'infirmerie. Le sorcier vampire chargé des lieux vient la voir en lui demandant si elle avait besoin d'aide mais elle le congédia d'un geste de la main, disant qu'elle allait sans occuper toute seule.

**Mais Lamir,** le rappela t elle.

**Oui votre Altesse ? **

**Va me chercher des vêtements pour un petit garçon de deux ans et demi propres et en bon état je te prie.**

**Bien votre Altesse**, répondit de nouveau l'homme en s'inclinant et en ne posant pas de question sur la raison de cette ordre. Il avait tout de même eut le temps lui même d'apercevoir l'enfant que tenait la Reine dans ses bras.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Stellania enleva le plus délicatement possible le haut du bambin, faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller mais bien évidemment le bout de choux se réveilla tout de même.

Le jeune Eiden ouvrit des yeux un peu glauques en sentant quelqu'un lui enlever son t-shirt doucement, n'étant pas habitué à tant de délicatesse. Il aperçu le visage d'une jolie jeune femme d'environ 25-30 ans avant de rapidement baisser les yeux, se rappelant que les monstres comme lui ne devait pas regarder les gens normaux.

**Eh bonjour toi**, dit alors doucement Stellania dans une langue que le petit garçon mit un peu de temps à comprendre au départ mais finalement son esprit s'y fit rapidement, le sort de langage de Dumbledore fonctionnant visiblement également dans cette réalité alternative.

**Moi je suis Stellania, mais tu peux m'appeler Stella, et toi c'est quoi ton petit nom ?**

Voyant que son petit frère n'osait toujours pas la regarder ni lui parler bien qu'il se soit légèrement tendu quand elle avait posé doucement une main sur sa petite épaule avant de lui parler, la vampire décida de continuer de monologuer toute seule pendant qu'elle s'occupait de soigner le petit garçon décidément trop calme pour quelqu'un qui venait juste d'être arracher à ses repères « familiaux »(1).

Quand elle eut fini sa tâche elle habilla rapidement le petit garçon avec les vêtements que lui avaient ramené Lamir avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher des jumeaux d'un pas rapide, le petit garçon toujours dans ses bras. Arrivé là bas elle vit Ivan qui surveillait d'un regard attendrit la petit Mayushka toujours endormie avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle.

**Eh salut bonhomme,** murmura t il alors à son petit frère qui le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs mais ensommeillés dans le même temps.

**Eiden, c'est Ivan,** présenta rapidement Stellania avant d'allonger le petit garçon dans un lit proche de celui de Mayushka. **On s'occupe de toi maintenant ok chéri ? Maintenant tu fais dodo.**

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux seigneurs du royaume des Ombres Carmines entrèrent de nouveau à pas de loup dans la chambre pour constater que les deux petits bouts étaient maintenant endormis, Mayushka serrant un doudou poser dans son lit dans son sommeil, alors qu'Eiden tétait son pouce, son index posé sur son petit nez, délaissant complètement son propre lapin en peluche.

**Ils sont trop mignons**, murmura Stellania en se penchant au dessus du petit lit à barreau de Mayushka pour observer la petite fille dormir.

**Oui**, répondit Ivan qui s'était quand à lui penché au dessus du lit d'Eiden. **Comment peut on frapper un petit ange pareil ? **grogna t il

**Je sais pas**, reconnu Stellania sur le même ton. **Ce serait moi je tuerai ce porc. Oh mais attends !** reprit elle songeuse avant qu'un sourire sadique ne naisse sur ses lèvres. **Je crois que je l'ai tué, dans le futur. Mais il en faut pas le dire à Eiden jamais ! Tout le monde crois que c'est un accident ou un suicide, Eiden se sentirai coupable alors motus.**

**Mais je n'ai rien entendu, **sourit narquoisement Ivan. **On l'annonce quand ?**

**Demain matin. Ils seront alors officiellement de la famille.**

OoOoO

_31 Juillet 1983_

Les jumeaux avaient aujourd'hui trois ans et Shadow se chargeait personnellement de préparer le gâteau au chocolat pour les deux petits monstres comme elle aimait les appeler plutôt que de laisser un de ses domestiques le faire. Les petits avaient énormément grandit en l'espace de trois mois et déjà Ivan et Stella pouvait cerner leurs caractères très facilement. Il était assez drôle de constater que les deux plus petits malgré leur attachement mutuel extrêmement fort étaient aussi opposés qu'un négatif et sa photo.

Mayuhska était une petite file très vive qui collectionnait les bobos sans importance tant elle était casse cou. Personne ne pouvait douter qu'elle savait parler tant elle était un véritable moulin à paroles. Elle était très dégourdie et pas timide pour deux sous, riait fort quand Stella lui faisait des chatouilles ou qu'Ivan lui courrait après dans le château. Ses gardiens personnelles ( les jumeaux en avaient deux chacun chargés de les surveiller quand la reine et Ivan devaient s'occuper des affaires du Royaume, et c'était souvent le cas bien qu'ils passent un maximum de temps avec leurs petits protégés) avaient bien du mal à la suivre et à l'empêché de faire bêtises sur bêtises. Mais la petite fille avait très vite appris à faire une petite bouille adorable quand elle voulait quelque chose ou pour éviter de se faire punir, ce qui marchait presque à tout les coups.

Eiden quand à lui était l'exacte opposé de sa sœur. Il était d'une timidité maladive avec quiconque qui n'était pas son frère ou l'une de ses sœurs ; et même en présence de ceux ci uniquement il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il était également beaucoup moins casse cou que Mayushka bien que celle ci le dévergonde comme le disait souvent Ivan en l'entraînant dans ses bêtises quelques fois. Sinon la plus part du temps Eiden restait silencieusement dans son coin, observant beaucoup son entourage mais ne faisant pas grand chose d'autre que des câlins. Il était toujours partant pour faire un câlin à n'importe lequel de ses frères et sœurs, niché contre eux son petit pouce dans sa bouche. Ses gardiens n'avaient donc aucun mal avec lui, contrairement à ceux de sa jumelle, si ce n'est que leur petit prince rougissait adorablement dès qu'ils lui adressaient la parole, même gentiment. Tout le monde au palais fondait pour les jumeaux bien qu'ils soient sous haute surveillance et protection 24 heures sur 24.

Ivan et Stellania savaient parfaitement que c'était à cause de son autre vie en parallèle qu'Eiden était si calme par rapport à Mayushka qui était encore dans la « belle période » de sa première enfance, avant que sa mère ne se remarie. Et les deux vampires avaient mal au ventre en constatant qu'à trois ans leur petit frère était déjà victime d'une maltraitance telle que son caractère était complètement effacé. C'est aussi pourquoi ils étaient tellement protecteurs de leurs jeunes frère et sœur, leur vie parallèle les affectaient ou affecteraient assez sans qu'ils ne prennent le risque que quelqu'un d'autre leur fasse du mal maintenant !

Stellania fini le nappage de son gâteau et passa au salon où elle vit sans surprise Eiden assis sur le canapé niché contre Ivan, Mayushka lui tenant l'autre main pendant que le plus vieux leur lisait l'histoire de Gédéon le Dragon.

**Eh !** s'annonça t elle en prenant à son tour place sur le canapé.

**Eh !** répondit Ivan en refermant son livre doucement**. Mistinguett à la bougeotte, tu peux finir l'histoire pour Miette pendant que je vais jouer avec elle s'il te plait Etoile ?**

**Bien sur,** sourit Stella en prenant le livre des mains de son frère alors que celui ci partait dans une partie de chat avec la plus jeune.

Ivan leur avait à tous donné un surnom : elle s'était Etoile, puisque Stella était à la base une constellation et que c'était le diminutif de Stellania ; Mayushka était Mistinguett puisqu'elle faisait vraiment petite fille dans ses petites robes et dans ses attitudes et que ce surnom était gentil pour une petite fille, et enfin Eiden était Miette puisque le plus petit d'entre eux et mangeant le moins.

**Alors mon cœur tu en était où avec Ivan ?** demanda doucement Stellania à son petit frère qui attendait calmement qu'elle s'occupe de lui sans faire de vague.

Le petit garçon retira son pouce de sa bouche pour répondre de sa voix calme et douce : **'Edéon espik où est œuf à 'Red.**

**Gédéon explique à Fred où est l'œuf, **répéta Stella doucement**. Oh voyons voir s'ils vont trouver l'œuf d'accord ?**

**'Accord.**

Finalement l'après midi se passa dans le calme et l'amour qui unissait les Zorkofsky et les jumeaux soufflèrent leur bougie sans aucun soucis.

OoOoO

_15 Novembre 1983 _

Mayushka et Eiden allaient à la maternelle du village moldu le plus proche depuis le mois de septembre. Les deux souverains avaient hésité longtemps avant de confier les petits au bon soin des instituteurs moldus du village mais s'étaient dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal aux jumeaux de fréquenter d'autres enfants de leurs âges plutôt que d'être tout seuls tout le temps au château. Ils avaient bien sur prit les devant en donnant de faux noms de famille pour l'administration de l'école et avait lancé un sort aux deux petits pour qu'ils ne puissent rien révéler de leur vrai statu sociale à quiconque, même par accident.

Stellania avait bien précisé à l'administration de l'école qu'il ne fallait pas séparer les jumeaux et ainsi ils étaient dans la même classe. Eiden était toujours aussi calme en public bien qu'il souriait plus qu'avant et ne se mettait plus à rougir à chaque fois que sa maîtresse lui adressait la parole ou les autres enfants de la classe. Cependant lui ne leur parlaient pas pour autant, il ne faisait que sourire gentiment aux étrangers et ne parlait qu'à sa sœur pendant l'école et à ses aînés à la maison. Et Mayushka elle était devenue extrêmement possessive vis à vis de son jumeau depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus à la maison toute la journée ; elle ne laissait quasiment aucun autre enfant s'approcher d'Eiden sans qu'ils ne lui aient d'abord prouvé qu'ils en valaient la peine, ce qui était très dur pour les pauvres enfants en questions.

Seulement ce jour là la maîtresse avait décidé de tenter une expérience sans prévenir les vampires en charges des jumeaux, sachant pertinemment que ça ne leur plairait certainement pas. Ainsi après la récréation de 10 heures, elle prit Eiden par la main pour aller le confier à une de ses collègue, voulant voir si le jeune garçon pourraient mieux s'intégrer loin de sa sœur possessive et vaincre ainsi sa timidité.

Ce que les deux enseignantes n'avaient pas prévu s'était les catastrophes qu'allait engendrer cette décision.

Du côté de la classe de Melle Swharz, la maîtresse habituelle des jumeaux, Mayushka en se rendant compte de l'absence de son frère le chercha dans toute la classe avant d'aller voir la maîtresse en larmes réclamant « 'Den ».

Et dans le même temps Mme Ilosgat tentait tant bien que mal de gérer un petit garçon terrifié, assis les genoux ramenés vers lui en une petite boule, en larmes également mais qui avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre la femme l'appeler de plus en plus vivement par son prénom.

OoOoO

'**Den ! 'Den ! ****'DEN !** appelait Mayushka d'une voix de plus en plus hystérique au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient sans qu'elle ne revoit son frère.

**Mayushka, Mayushka écoutes moi!** répliqua Melle Swharz, en tentant de calmer la petite fille. **Ton frère va très bien, il est allé voir d'autres petits amis ok ? Tu le reverra tout à l'heure Mayushka.**

**Noooooooooooon!** Hurla la gamine à en faire sauter les tympans de la maîtresse. **Je veux** **'Den! 'Den! 'DEN t'es où?** appela t elle d'un ton désespéré**. 'Den!**

**Mayushka, ton frère va très bien laisses le vivre un peu ! **s'exaspéra l'enseignante qui ne supportait plus le caractère possessif de la jeune fille vis à vis de son jumeau.

Elle était convaincu d'avoir fait la bonne chose, même si leurs aînés faisaient un travail merveilleux avec eux vu les circonstances, ils ne se rendaient visiblement pas compte que alors que leur jeune sœur se développait tout à fait normalement bien qu'un peu trop possessive, leur petit frère lui était complètement effacé derrière sa jumelle, elle n'avait même _jamais_ pu entendre sa voix dans sa salle de classe. Elle savait qu'il était capable de parler pour l'avoir entendu discuter de temps en temps avec son grand frère ou sa grande sœur quand ils venaient le récupérer à la sortie de l'école mais c'était tout. Si la situation convenait visiblement pour la jeune Mayushka, Eiden avait besoin d'autre chose et son travail était d'aider chaque enfant à développer leur potentiel.

**Rends moi mon petit frère!** explosa la gamine soudainement les joues rouges et les poings serrés sous la colère. **Rends 'Den tout suite! Dis-moi où est 'Den! DIS!**

OoOoO

**Eiden chéri, regardes moi,** murmurait Mme Ilosgat dans le même temps à un petit garçon à la respiration saccadée et aux joues trempées de larmes. **Eiden tu vas revoir Mayushka après chaton, tu veux pas jouer un peu avec nous ? Regardes y'a plein d'autres petits garçons et petits filles ici, Eiden ?**

OoOoO

**Mayushka ça suffit tu ne me parles pas comme ça c'est clair ? Tu ne parles pas comme ça à tes frères et sœur j'en suis sure alors tu vas me parler avec respect jeune fille!**

**VEUX DEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

OoOoO

**Bon Eiden ça suffit maintenant! **s'exclama Mme Ilosgat en tentant une autre approche. **Allez hop! Debout et tu arrêtes de pleurer maintenant!** dit elle en remettant le petit garçon sur ses pieds de force.

Pendant un instant elle fut cru avoir enfin réussi dans sa tâche puisque le petit garçon ne fit pas de mouvement pour se rasseoir bien que les larmes roulent encore sur ses joues silencieusement alors qu'il regardait le sol d'un air indéchiffrable pour la professeur.

Seulement elle comprit que la situation ne s'était pas améliorée bien au contraire quand, tendant la main pour câliner un peu le petit garçon et lui donner le courage d'aller vers les autres, elle vit ce dernier se tasser légèrement sur place en fermant les yeux et levant légèrement les mains comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le frappe...

OoOoO

**Mayushka calmes toi !** ordonna Melle Swharz d'une voix agacée.

**JE VEUX MON PETIT FRERE !** hurla la gamine en faisant exploser la fenêtre sur la porte de la classe sous la colère ; faisant sans s'en rendre compte son tout premier acte de magie instinctive et faisant sursauter la professeur qui, heureusement ne fit pas le lien entre les deux événements, bien que le fait qu'on casse sa vitre en plus d'avoir une gamine en pleine crise de nerfs sur les bras ne fasse de renforcer sa colère et sa frustration.

**On n'y arrivera pas aujourd'hui**, murmura la professeur pour elle même en poussant un soupir.

**Je veux 'De… **

**C'est bon je vais le chercher ton frère !** explosa la prof en coupant la gamine en pleine phrase. **Laisses moi deux minutes s'il te plait oui ?**

OoOoO

**Eiden ?** murmura de nouveau Mme Ilosgat en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit garçon pétrifié devant elle.

**Je te fais peur ?** s'étonna t elle en notant le teint livide de son jeune protégé et son regard identique à celui d'un lapin prit dans un phare de voiture.

**Eiden ? **appela t elle de nouveau d'une voix douce en tendant une main pour caresser la joue du petit garçon mais elle fut soudainement bousculée brutalement par une petite boule d'énergie avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait simplement de la jumelle de son protégé qui s'était mise entre lui et elle, comme pour le protéger, et la regardait d'une lueur tellement noire que si un regard avait pu tuer Mme Ilosgat serait morte sur le coup.

**Désolée Cathérina,** s'exclama alors la voix de sa collègue essoufflée qui n'avait visiblement pas vu le malaise de la dite Cathérina à ce moment là. **Mais la petite ne supportait pas de lâcher son frère même pour une heure. Et de votre côté ?**

**Sophia ?**

**Oui ?**

**Allez appeler les tuteurs des jumeaux et l'assistante sociale s'il vous plait, nous avons visiblement un problème.**

**Un problème, oui mais de là à appeler l'assistance sociale Cathérina vous n'en faite pas un peu trop ?** s'étonna Melle Swharz. **Les jumeaux sont trop fusionnels certes mais…**

**Eiden réagit comme un enfant battu Sophia alors allez me chercher ses parents et l'assistante sociale maintenant** ! coupa la seconde institutrice d'une voix glaciale.

Sophia Swharz ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette annonce inattendue avant de courir chez le directeur de l'école pour qu'il appelle la famille Markof- le nom d'emprunt pour les jumeaux- et l'assistante sociale.

OoOoO

Stellania était en train de parler d'un futur traité avec la Chine lorsqu'un des ses soldats vient la voir rapidement et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Tous les conseillés présents dans la salle à ce moment là purent alors voir la Reine blanchir soudainement avant de dire sèchement que la réunion était remise à plus tard et de demander à son second et frère de la suivre.

**Ah Mr et Mademoiselle Markof, **asseyez vous je vous en prie, les accueillit le directeur de la maternelle des jumeaux presque un quart d'heure plus tard. Les deux souverains ayant prit le temps de s'habiller comme n'importe quel moldu pour ne pas griller leur couverture.** Voilà, l'institutrice des jumeaux à tenter de les séparer aujourd'hui juste pour une heure et les résultats de cette expérience on été inattendus.**

**Vous les avez séparés ?** grogna Ivan de colère mais Stella lui posa une main sur l'avant bras pour l'inciter au calme tout en attendant la suite même si le vampire pouvait voir que sa sœur n'appréciait pas non plus cette « expérience ».

**Quels sont les résultats ? **demanda t elle doucement.

**Votre jeune sœur à fait une vraie crise de nerf et, si elle avait eu quelque chose dans les mains à ce moment là j'aurai juré que c'est elle qui a casé la vitre de la porte de sa classe, mais ce n'est pas le cas, cette histoire est mystère enfin bref** ! soupira la directeur ne notant pas le regard de connivence des deux Zorkofsky, Macha avait fait son premier acte magique incontrôlé, il était temps !

Eiden l'avait fait presque deux mois après son arrivée au château alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper un livre dans l'étagère pour que Stella le lui lise, le livre avait lévité jusqu'à lui tout seul. Eiden avait d'ailleurs eut peur de cet acte et s'était caché dans les jupons de sa sœur regardant le livre incriminé avec de grands yeux pendant presque 10 minute alors que la vampire avait un fou rire incontrôlable tout comme les gardes chargé de la sécurité du petit prince.

**Mais le plus dérangeant est le cas du petit Eiden,** reprit le directeur et les deux vampires se tendirent immédiatement, qu'avait donc leur petit frère ?

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **

**Est ce que vous le frappez ? **demanda de but en blanc le directeur et les souverains ouvrirent de grands yeux choqués.

**Non !** explosa Ivan. **Bien sur que non !**

**Alors pourquoi votre petit frère à t il eut une réaction typique d'enfant battu quand Mme Ilosgat l'a remis sur ses pieds un peu brusquement ?**

**Qu'est ce que vous entendez par un peu brusquement ? **siffla Ivan en se levant à demi de son siège.

**Mr Markof écoutez, nous… **

**Non, non c'est vous qui allez m'écoutez maintenant ! **explosa Ivan.** Nous vous avons confié notre petite sœur et notre petit frère avec la mention expresse d'en prendre soin et de ne surtout pas les séparer et dès que nous avons le dos tourné à peine 1 mois et demi après la rentré vous séparez les jumeaux de force, faisant faire une vraie crise de panique à Mach' et à Miette ! Oui ma petit sœur est possessive et extravertie alors que mon petit frère est timide et renfermé _et alors_ Eiden a toujours été un enfant fragile et asociale, il a peur des gens d'une manière générale et encore plus quand il est tout seul. Vous le séparez de force de son seul repère ici, le brusquez et vous vous étonnez qu'il ait peur ? Vous êtes complètement con ou quoi ? **

**Ivan !** s'exclama Stellania choquée de voir son frère perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs beaucoup plus que par son vocabulaire.

Quoi c'est pas vrai peut être ? grogna le vampire en anglais, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux au directeur de la maternelle qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Si, si Ivan c'est tout à fait vrai. **Monsieur le directeur nous souhaiterions voir nos frère et sœur _tout de suite !_**

Devant le ton menaçant de la jeune femme, le directeur ne pu qu'obtempérer et guida les deux vampires vers une petite salle où l'on entendait distinctement les cris féroces d'une petite fille et la voix d'une adulte qui essayait visiblement de la calmer pendant qu'une autre voix masculine, plus douce parlait à un autre enfant dont on entendait aucune réponse.

Le directeur poussa enfin la porte de la pièce et les deux adolescents entrèrent dedans pour voir leur petite sœur hurler après son institutrice tandis qu'un jeune homme dans la trentaine tentait de parler calmement à un Eiden pétrifié dans un coin de la salle. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir le petite Mayushka tourna son regard inquisiteur vers les nouveaux arrivants et se détendit un peu en constatant que son frère et sa sœur étaient là avant de reprendre d'une voix forte en désignant sa prof d'un doigt inquisiteur:

**S'ella, elle a fait peur à 'Den ! **

Le Eiden en question lui tourna un regard encore plein de larmes vers son grand frère qui vint le prendre dans les bras en repoussant l'homme inconnu d'un geste brusque.

**C'est fini ma Miette** Murmura Ivan dans le creux de l'oreille de son petit frère en lui frottant le dos dans des gestes apaisants alors que le petit garçon s'accrochait à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. **Chut, ça va calmes toi maintenant. Stella prends Mayushka on s'en va ! **dit il plus fort et d'une voix autoritaire. **Jamais les jumeaux ne remettrons les pieds dans cette école de fous !**

**Mr ****Markof**tenta le directeur.

**La ferme ! Vous avez vu dans quel état est mon petit frère à cause de vous ? Et ma petite sœur ? On les met à l'école pour les sociabiliser pas pour les traumatiser ! Si c'est pour leur apprendre à colorier ou à dessiner on peut très bien faire ça à la maison. Stella on y va !**

Bien qu'elle soit l'aînée et la Reine en fonction, Stellania ne protesta pas aux ordres d'Ivan pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme ainsi en presque 800 ans d'existence. Ses muscles étaient tendus comme des arcs et il tremblait de colère froide pendant qu'il calait son petit frère confortablement dans ses bras, la petite tête brune d'Eiden nichée dans le creux de son cou. Elle prit donc Mayushka par la main et tous les quatre sortirent de la maternelle pour rentrer chez eux.

Arrivée au palais Stellania demanda à un de ses domestiques de préparer quatre tasse de chocolat chaud pour réconforter tout le monde, et ordonna aux différents gardes chargé de leur sécurités de se poster à l'extérieur des quartiers résidentielles de la famille Royale et qu'ils ne devaient être dérangés sous aucun prétexte sauf si le château prenait feu ou qu'une guerre était sur le point d'éclater. Elle regagna alors leur salon privé, le salon Molière, Mayushka se précipitant dans ses jambes pour lui dire encore et encore à quel point la maîtresse était méchante pendant qu'Ivan s'était installé sur le canapé du salon, Eiden niché contre lui, et caressait les cheveux de son petit frère en silence alors que celui ci tétait son pouce, se remettant doucement de ses émotions.

Depuis ce jour Ivan tient promesse et les jumeaux ne remirent pas les pieds dans une seule école moldue qu'elle soit maternelle ou primaire, recevant leur instruction à la maison par des précepteurs jusqu'au jour des 11 ans des jumeaux où ils reçurent tous les deux leurs lettres pour Isgosty , l'école de sorcellerie russe…

OoOoO

_1er Septembre 1991_

**Et vous faites bien attention. Si vous avez le moindre soucis vous nous écrivez tout de suite et on viendra vous chercher ok ? Et vous nous écrivez pour nous dire dans quelle maison vous allez atterrirent. Et vous vous serez les coudes. Mayushka tu prends soin de ton petit frère !** répéta pour la quinzaine fois de la semaine Stellania aux jumeaux alors qu'Ivan la regardait faire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

**Eh ! je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul !** protesta faiblement un Eiden de 11 ans avant que sa grande sœur lui lance un regard noir qui lui fit baisser les yeux vers le sol et fermer sa bouche.

**Mais oui Miette elle le sait va,** répondit Ivan en venant prendre son petit frère dans ses bras, lançant lui même un regard contrarié à Stellania. **Stella est juste un peu stressée c'est tout. Ok ?**

**Ok**, répondit Eiden avec un sourire lumineux pour son aîné qui lui ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux longs. **Eh !**

**Bon vous êtes surs que vous avez tout ?** demanda de nouveau la Reine des Ombres Carmines

**Oui Stella !** chantonna Mayushka qui ne tenait pas en place tant elle était impatiente à l'idée de partir à l'aventure dans l'école de sorcellerie.

**Oui Stella,** dit beaucoup plus calmement son frère jumeau en refaisant sa tresse qu'Ivan avait complètement emmêlée en l'ébouriffant.

**Bon bas alors zou !** s'exclama Ivan en poussant chacun des jumeaux dans le bas du dos vers le hall d'entrée où les attendait Natanaël et Igor, leurs deux gardiens personnelles qui étaient chargé de les amener jusqu'au lieu de transport jusqu'à Isgosty.

Stellania et Ivan avaient pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours leurs petits frère et sœur à la maison et cette journée allait marquer un changement dans leur routine, mais ils savaient tous les deux que les plus jeunes devaient allaient à l'école pour apprendre plein de choses et surtout à se faire des amis et à être loin de la maison. Le collège de sorcellerie était une étape importante chez tous les jeunes sorciers qu'il ne fallait pas rater quand bien même la Reine des Ombres Carmines et son frère avaient le cœur lourd à les voir partir ainsi pour le pensionnat.

De nouveau les jumeaux étaient sous sortilège qui les empêchaient de révéler certaines informations mais pas leur statu social cette fois ci, juste ce qu'était la vie au palais des Ombres Carmines. Il aurait été impossible de cacher aux yeux du monde magique slave qu'Eiden et Mayushka étaient les jeunes héritiers du Royaume vu qu'ils étaient connus au moins de noms par les adultes et certains enfants de la communauté, les sorties officielles y étant pour beaucoup. Le fait qu'aucun autre enfant ne porte ces noms aussi. Mais les souverains avaient demandé à l'équipe enseignante de traiter leurs frère et sœur comme n'importe quel élève et ils savaient que cela serait fait, la directrice d' Isgosty, Madame Uvlanov étant d'un naturel stricte tout comme son équipe enseignante.

Les années qui avaient passées avaient bien fait changer les jumeaux et les deux souverains s'en rendaient bien compte maintenant que leurs petits frère et sœur quittaient le palais pour se rendre au collège. En réalité tous avaient changés.

Ivan donnait toute son affection à ses benjamins et passait son temps libre avec eux, leur apprenant des tours de magie, des légendes perdues ou à se battre en duel à l'épée. Il était le protecteur des jumeaux et ceux ci le savaient parfaitement car au moindre soucis ils allaient vers lui. Ivan avait aussi tisser un lien particulièrement fort avec Eiden, étant pour lui la preuve que la figure « paternelle » d'une famille n'était pas forcément violente. Et Macha était sa petite princesse elle savait exactement comment le prendre pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, une vraie serpentarde.

Stellania, elle, remplaçait un peu la maman de la petite bande. Elle était celle qui grondait, qui aidait à faire les devoirs les trois quarts du temps, qui apprenait à Mayushka à se conduire comme une vraie demoiselle et couvait Eiden comme une poule à chaque bobos ou cauchemars, et il en faisait souvent… toutes les nuits, revivant sa vie parallèle.

Le caractère des jumeaux aussi avaient changés.

Mayushka s'était assagit, tant parce qu'elle grandissait que parce que dans sa « première vie » l'enfer d'avoir un beau père violent l'avait changée. Mais elle était l'incarnation parfaite du dicton : ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort, devenant de plus en plus blindé aux coups de la vie jours après jours tout en restant quelqu'un d'aimant et d'ouvert. Elle était toujours aussi possessive de son petit frère mais avait dû relâcher un peu la bride car celui ci avait gagné en indépendance et en force de caractère.

Oh il était toujours timide et facilement cassable moralement, des années d'abus psychologique ne s'efface pas, mais il avait également commencé à se blinder aux coups de la vie tout en restant presque empathique vis à vis des autres. Et, bien qu'il passe les trois quarts de son temps avec ses frère et sœurs, il avait aussi commencé à développer un certain goût pour le calme et la solitude, passant des heures et des heures à dessiner, lire, faire de la musique ou simplement regarder vaguement par la fenêtre.

Stellania et Ivan n'avaient rien dit face à cette attitude rêveuse et avaient encouragé Mayushka à savoir se séparer un peu de son jumeau de temps en temps car ils savaient qu'une relation trop fusionnelle deviendraient étouffante et aussi que les jumeaux se trouveraient séparés lors de leur retour dans le « temps normal » et qu'il fallait s'y préparer malgré tout. Cependant ils savaient aussi que leurs benjamins restaient très soudés et se comprenaient d'un simple regard.

Ivan posa rapidement un baiser sur la joue de Macha, donna un brève étreinte à Eiden avant de les laisser partir. Stellania fit de même étreignant les deux enfants qui allaient lui manquer pour les trois prochains mois avant de les laisser filer.

**Et amusez vous bien !** leur conseilla Ivan alors qu'ils disparaissaient en compagnie de leurs gardes. **Eh bas, ça va faire vide**.

OoOoO

Le château d Isgosty n'était certes pas aussi imposant que celui des Ombres Carmines mais il était tout de même assez grand, fait dans un style gothique. Les jumeaux furent donc assez impressionner en arrivant devant, ils avaient, comme tous les autres élèves, fait le trajet jusqu'au château dans des sorte de charrette tirés par des licornes noires, une espèce pourtant réputée sauvage.

Les premières années par ici, appela un élève qui semblait être dans les 16-17 ans, une sorte de préfet visiblement. Il rassembla tous les nouveaux élèves, au totale une quarantaine, dont les jumeaux qui se tenaient par la main, et les guida vers une entrée dérobée du château.

Je suis Nathan, se présenta t il, je suis le responsable des élèves de cette année. Nous sommes trois, un garçon et deux filles cette année du moins et tous les trois en septième et dernière année du tronc commun à Isgosty. Si vous avez le moindre problème d'orientation, de compréhension ou autre venez trouvez l'un d'entre nous, moi où mes collègues, nous appartenons tous à une maison différentes ainsi vous aurez chacun votre responsables officiel même si rien ne vous empêche de venir voir l'un des deux autres. Il faut que vous sachiez que vous rencontrerez ici des étudiants de deux type ; le type classique, ceux qui dépendent de ce qu'on nomme le tronc commun, c'est à dire de la 1ère à la 7eme année et les autre de type expansif qui se spécialise dans une ou plusieurs matière suite à ces 7 premières années. Ceux ci ont généralement entre 18 et 22 ans, c'est l'âge maximal pour être accepté ici, si vous voulez continuer vos études ensuite, vous pouvez le faire soit dans une université sorcière à l'étranger, il n'y en a que trois dans le monde, une en Chine, l'autre au Etats Unis et la dernière au Brésil, ou alors comme beaucoup ; vous pouvez vous spécialiser par des cours par correspondance. Mais nous n'en somme pas là. Vous avez tous entre 11 pour les plus petits et 12 ans pour les plus âgé et vous aller être répartis dans quelques minutes dans une des trois maisons de notre école. Celle ci porte le nom de Cobra, Dragon et Loup. Chaque maison possède ses caractéristiques : les cobras sont rusés et quelques fois un peu sournois sur les bords, mais dans le fond ils sont sympathiques bien que plutôt réservé, les Dragons sont les plus casse-cou et élitistes et les loups ont une véritable instinct de meute, c'est la maison la plus soudée. Vous allez être réparti par ordre alphabétique et grâce à un procédé dont je tairais le déroulement mais sachez juste que tout va bien se passer et que vous serez forcément envoyé dans la maison qui vous correspond le mieux. Oh et un dernière chose il est possible que vous correspondiez à deux maisons, dans ce cas là c'est celle qui sera la votre qui est dit en premier mais sur votre écusson se dessinera aussi en plus petit le symbole de votre secondes maisons. Vous avez tous compris ? Oh une dernière chose les élèves de type expansif possède leur propre maison ce qu'il fait qu'il y a quatre table et non trois dans la salle de réunion où nous mangeons tous, allons y.

La file de nouveaux élèves avança donc à la suite de leur guide jusqu'à la salle principale celle ci était immense, aussi haute qu'un cathédrale et des draperies de toutes les couleurs et comportant quatre emblème ; un cobra, un loup, un dragon et un chimère, étaient étendue de part et d'autre des murs et au plafond, conférant à la pièce une allure de cocon.

Leur guide, Nathan, les fit s'arrêter totalement au devant de la salle, près d'une table où étaient installé ce qu'ils devinaient être le corps professoral et rejoignit deux jeunes filles. C'est à ce moment là seulement qu'Eiden remarqua le petit écusson en forme de loup sur l'épaule de leur guide, une des deux fille en avait un en forme de dragon et l'autre en forme de serpents.

Nous allons vous appeler par ordre alphabétique, annonça la fille Dragon avec un sourire rassurant, et vous poserez alors une goutte de votre sang sur cette boule, elle désigna une énorme sphère en argent et or. Alors vous saurez votre maison.

S'il y a des frères et sœurs, continua la fille cobra d'une voix douce, peut importe vos prénoms, la fille passera d'abord, galanterie oblige. Allons y.

La répartition commença, les élèves défilant les uns après les autres avec plus ou moins de lenteur, quand il posaient leur goutte de sang après s'être mordu le doigt ou entaillé à l'aide d'un couteau sur la sphère un animal de fumée s'élevait au dessus de celle ci et une fois ou d'eux un deuxième animal plus petit rejoignait le premier.

Le nombre des élèves diminuait et Eiden sentait Mayushka lui serrer de plus en plus fort la main, autant d'impatience que de stress il le savait. Leur dernière expérience dans une école ne s'était pas très bien passer et tous deux redouté d'être de nouveau séparé de force.

Puis enfin il ne resta plus qu'eux dans la file d'attente et ils purent sentir les regards pesant de toutes l'assistance, un : « sûrement des jumeaux ou des cousins » fut même prononcé d'un ton attendrit par une voix féminine suivit d'un « ils sont mignons » par une deuxième fille.

Zorkofsky Mayushka Elizabeth, prononça distinctement la fille Dragon qui égrainait la liste depuis le début et le silence de la salle se tinta de respect.

Mayushka prit une grande inspiration et lâchant la main de son petit frère elle avança jusqu'à la fameuse sphère et s'entailla légèrement le bout du doigt avec un petit canif qu'elle sorti de sa poche- Ivan le lui avait donné.

La goutze de sang trembla un instant au bout de son index avant de toucher finalement le métal précieuse. De la fumée s'en échappa aussitôt en volute et prit après quelques instants de silence la forme d'un grand loup gris avec un dragon dans les pattes. Les deux responsables des élèves de ces deux maisons firent un bref signe de tête montrant leur appréciation et le garçon loup lui désigna sa table d'un geste de la main. Seulement si elle se décala légèrement, Mayushka ne regagna pas sa table mais attendit les bras croisé, tournant son regard vers son frère.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, la fille dragon s'éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de prononcer à haute et intelligible voix :

Zorkofsky, Eiden Zacchary.

Eiden s'avança à son tour vers la sphère et se mordit l'index jusqu'au sang avant d'en laisser tomber une goutte sur le métal.

La fumée sortie également de l'appareil et les jumeaux eurent le même geste instinctif d'hésitation, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure s'en même le noter. La fumée se condensa petit à petit avant de finalement prendre la forme d'un gigantesque loup, un cobra enroulé autour de sa patte avant.

Eiden eut un soupir intérieur en rejoignant sa sœur qui lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne se rendent tous deux à leur table, sans noter le regard que s'échangèrent les trois responsables : les jumeaux Zorkofsky promettaient d'être intéressants, si proches de caractères et pourtant diamétralement opposés dans le même temps…

Les quatre années de Mayushka et Eiden à Isgosty passèrent rapidement. Ils se firent tous les deux un très bon ami nommé Yann avec qui ils firent les quatre cent coups. Tous le monde au château appris à se méfier des jumeaux Zorkofsky quand ils étaient avec Yann, et surtout tous comprirent que s'en prendre au frère s'était risquer la colère de la sœur et inversement. Or avoir une Mayushka ou un Eiden en colère après soit n'était vraiment pas un sort enviable.

Finalement à la fin de la quatrième année, les jumeaux rentrèrent chez eux où ils passèrent trois petits jours de vacances avant que le sort temporel ne se remette en route et qu'ils fassent un bon d'un peu plus d'un an dans le temps, se retrouvant de nouveau le 2 avril 1996 au palais des Ombres Carmines, et comme l'avait prévu Shadow, presque une seconde plus tard, Eiden senti son portoloin s'activer avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans un endroit sombre et froid en pierre et ne sombre dans l'inconscience…

* * *

1 les jumeaux ne se rappellent de rien dépassant leurs âges soit 2 ans et demi rappelez vous donc c'est comme si pour Eiden on venait de l'enlever de chez son oncle et Mayushka de chez sa mère

* * *

.**Et voilou, vous en avez de la chance tout de même, deux chapitre en deux jours ! et celui ci fait 21 pages et demi !!!!!**

**Bon comme vous l'avez compris, celui ci était pour expliquer pourquoi Eiden tombe dans les pommes dans le chapitre précédant sans aucune raison apparente, en revanche le mystère des cicatrices réouvertes ne trouvera sa solution que plus tard. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nommé Nouvelles perspectives, nous auront enfin la réponse d'Eiden à Draco quand à sa proposition et sa réaction face à l'attitude griffonodrienne de son ami blond. J'essaierai de vous poster la suite assez vite car je vous rappel qu'ensuite je pars à l'étranger pendant un an ( monde anglophone me voilà) et que je ne sais pas quand pourront avoir lieu mes updates. **

**Voilou bisous à vous et si je n'ai pa au moins 7 rewiews pour ce chapitre je ne vous mettrez pas la suite avant mon départ pour l'étranger et vous laisserez mariner dans votre jus pour une période indéterminée…. C'est à vous de voir ! **

**Bisous anonyma1 **


	36. Chapter 36

**Bon, parce que je suis VRAIMENT sympa je vous poste la suite maintenant malgré le fait que je n'ai eu QUE 6 rewiew sur les sept exigées, et aussi parce que je pars dans moins d'une semaine et que je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de poster d'ici à mon départ…**

**Nous voici donc avec la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et vous pouvez remercier :** _Maiionette, Dramyre lovy, Onarluca, Angeluss loveless Malefoy-Potter, winrii et Lucicorne_

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 34 : _

_Et tu te rappelles de ton conseil ?_

_Oui. Evidemment que je m'en rappelle. Je te l'ai déjà dit Draco, je ne suis pas un expert dans ce domaine, loin de là même. La seule véritable histoire que j'ai eu s'est finie bizarrement et n'a pas durée vraiment longtemps, trop longue distance, mais je pense tout de même qu'à ta place je dirai à la personne dont tu es amoureuse ce que tu ressens. Après tu fais ce que tu veux je ne suis pas toi, tu es libre tu sais._

_Je sais. Mais je crois que je vais comme même suivre ton conseil. Tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé en plus de ce qui arrive tout les jours dehors et qui nous ai rapporté dans le journal m'a fait prendre conscience qu'en effet nous sommes susceptibles d'y resté tous les jours, à chaque instant. Et je préfères vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets. Je suis certainement un peu griffondor sur ce coup là, risquer de perdre l'amitié de quelqu'un de très craquant, d'adorable même, mais qui a aussi son caractère de temps à autre, de loyale et surtout, surtout d'une gentillesse sans faille, mais je crois que ça vaux le coup tout de même. Alors je voulais te dire merci Eiden pour ton conseil que je vais mettre en pratique, en fait tu t'es avéré être la personne qui m'a vraiment aidé à mettre les choses au clair avec moi même._

_Ce n'est franchement pas la peine de me remer…_

_Draco ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et, attrapant son camarade par la nuque, l'embrassa doucement avant de lui demander d'une voix calme._

* * *

Et maintenant, la suite…

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Nouvelles perspectives**

Eiden contempla son ami blond complètement dans le choc.

Quoi ? fut la seule chose intelligible qu'il réussit à dire.

Je te demande, répéta Draco d'une voix posée bien qu'il n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie, si tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, le préfet des serpentards auraient certainement rit de voir son ami ouvrir la bouche comme pour commencer une phrase, puis la refermer sans un mot et recommencer une deuxième fois dans une imitation du poisson rouge ou de la carpe. Mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Il attendit plus ou moins impatiemment que son ami slave revienne de son choc pour lui répondre, mais au moment même où celui ci rouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, Pansy entra en trombe dans la salle avec un

Coucou les garçons !

Le jeune fille se laissa tomber dans le siège à côté de Draco ne n'ôtant visiblement pas le malaise régnant dans la pièce et accentué par son arrivée.

On a trouvé presque toute la doc à la bibliothèque, les gars sont en train d'emprunter les livres. Et on a croisé Granger elle voulait te parler Eiden.

Le jeune russe hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la salle étouffante rapidement. Une fois qu'il fut parti Draco poussa un léger soupire contrit et Pansy entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient trouvé comme documents, bien que le préfet ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite.

OoOoO

Eiden se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque pour y rejoindre Hermione bien qu'il soit perdu dans ses pensées dans le même temps.

Embrassé. Draco l'avait EMBRASSE.

Comment était il censé réagir maintenant au juste ?

D'un côté Draco était quelqu'un de très gentil, un véritable ami et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était assez mignon, mais de l'autre c'était le garçon qui avait fait de ses quatre premières années au collège un enfer. Certes il avait pu passer au dessus jusqu'à maintenant mais une amitié et une histoire d'amour n' était pas la même chose non ? Et puis il n'avait rompu avec Sacha que depuis un mois et demi, peut être était ce un peu trop tôt pour recommencé quelque chose ? Avait il envie de recommencer quoi que ce soit déjà ? Pas si sur.

Et dans le même temps le blond n'avait fait que suivre son conseil, il lui avait dit lui même de s'ouvrir à la personne dont le blond était amoureux, le rejeter maintenant ne serait il pas faire preuve d'une hypocrisie sans bornes ?

Il fallait bien avouer que jusqu'ici Eiden n'avait même pas considéré l'idée d'avoir un petit ami à Poudlard. Avant il était avec Sacha, dans une relation compliquée et longue distance, et maintenant il était tout seul mais n'avait pas forcément commencé à vouloir se caser de nouveau. Et il fallait bien avouer que le fait qu'il ait été l'ennemi du blond dans sa vie antérieure ne l'aidait pas. Sans compter que la famille de Draco était de fervent mangemorts et que son propre père était un espion.

Raaaaaa ! Cette histoire était d'un compliqué ! Pourquoi fallait il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ?

Ah Eiden tu tombes bien je te cherchais ! fit soudainement la voix de sa meilleure amie, le sortant de ses pensées brusquement et le russe sursauta violemment.

Oh excuses moi, s'excusa tout de suite la jeune fille alors que son meilleur ami avait posé une main sur sa poitrine et pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Je voulais pas te faire peur pardon je..

Ça va Hermione, tu m'as juste surpris c'est tout, la rassura Eiden avec un petit sourire alors que son rythme cardiaque descendait doucement vers la normale. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

On peut aller quelque part de tranquille pour discuter ? proposa la préfète des griffondors. Près du lac par exemple ?

Si tu veux, répondit évasivement Eiden en prenant le chemin de la sortie avec elle.

Quand ils furent tous les deux assis sur le rocher habituel pour leurs petites discussions depuis leur première année, la brunette pris la parole.

Eiden j'ai besoin de tes conseils, commença t elle et le jeune slave dû retenir un gémissement de désespoir, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir qu'il les conseille en ce moment ?

Voilà, reprit la jeune fille qui n'avait visiblement rien vu de son malaise et de son abattement. Comme tu le sais j'en pince pour Ron depuis quelques temps déjà mais cet idiot est parti s'enticher avec une pouf, alors je me disais que je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à l'attendre tel un lot de consolation. Alors je me demandais, est ce que je devrais pas essayer de voir d'autres garçons que Ron ? et toi bien sur, mais toi c'est pas pareil t'es un frangin je sortirai jamais avec toi, sans vouloir te vex…

Je confirme, ça n'arrivera jamais, annonça Eiden du ton des gens qui savent quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Bien que tu sois une fille super, cela va de soit.

Euh… oui… donc je me disais : puisque Ron passe tout son temps avec Lavande et qu'il me laisse tout de seule parmi les griffys, qu'est ce qui m'empêche de fréquenter d'autres personnes, d'autres griffondors, serdaigles, poussouffles ou même serpentards ? D'après ce que j'en ai vu l'autre fois Malefoy peut être un type gentil, alors pourquoi pas les autres hein ? Et puis toi aussi t'es gentil pour un serpentard, le taquina t elle. Donc pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je pensais me faire des amis dans d'autres maisons et peut être par la même occasion me trouvé un copain, jusque là tu me suis ?

Hum, grogna Eiden en réponse qui était occupé à se ronger les ongles nerveusement. Cette conversation lui en rappelant une autre qui le ramenait systématiquement à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plutôt et à son dilemme, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Mais le problème c'est que beaucoup ne me vois que comme une fille autoritaire, blindée dans ses études et préfète modèle. Comment je peux me faire des amis ainsi ? Y'a que toi et Ron qui aient jamais su passé par dessus cette image, et encore Ron ça dépends des fois, il me le balance souvent en pleine tête son « Miss-je-sais-tout ». Alors… alors j'ai pensé, c'est peut être idiot tu me diras, mais je me disais que… peut être… je devrai je sais pas moi changer de look, casser un peu cette image de petite fille modèle tu penses pas ?

Hum, fit encore Eiden d'un air dubitatif.

Eiden ? demanda soudainement la préfète en le regardant attentivement. Aurais tu mangé du chocolat récemment ?

Hum ?

Eiden, depuis le temps que je te connais je SAIS que le chocolat à tendance à te rendre quelque peu hyper si tu vois ce que je veux dire OR tu es en train de te mettre la main en sang. Eiden ! Arrêtes de te ronger les ongles tout de suite !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, se rendant effectivement compte qu'il était sérieusement en train de se blesser, mais est ce qu'il y pouvait quelque chose s'il était stressé hein ? Non, bon alors.

Eiden tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? demanda de nouveau Hermione d'un ton sévère.

Je sais pas si changé de look sera positif pour toi 'Mione, ça peut être très bien comme être une catastrophe, l'apparence ne fais pas tout. Après si tu trouve une façon de te sentir mieux dans tes basquets en changeant de fringues, pourquoi pas. Mais si c'est juste dans l'objectif de paraître moins coincée je…

Eiden, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire si oui ou non tu as mangé du Chocolat, _maintenant !_

Non.

Non quoi ?

J'en ai pas mangé.

Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es tellement stressé ? reprit la jeune fille d'une voix radoucie et inquiète maintenant. T'as des soucis ? Je peux peut être t'aider à…

NON ! … Non Hermione c'est gentil vraiment mais… mais ça va aller ok ? j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir à un truc ou deux, mais c'est pas important…. Pas trop… enfin j'en sais rien mais c'est pas le sujet ! Pourquoi est ce que tu penses que changer de look t'aideras à te faire de nouveau amis ? t'aimes plus celui là ?

La jeune griffondor n'était pas dupe, elle avait très bien vu le manège d'Eiden pour lui faire changé de sujet mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, si Eiden ne voulait pas en parlé, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt, et le brusquer ne servirait à rien elle le savait. Alors elle répondit à sa question à la place.

Je pense que j'ai envie de changer de look même sans avoir pour objectif de me trouver quelqu'un. Tu vois jusqu'ici c'est mes parents qui m'achetaient mes fringues et j'y faisaient pas vraiment attention, j'aurai pu sortir avec un sac poubelle sur le dos que je m'en fichait royalement, les études étaient, sont toujours plus importantes que mes fringues. Mais j'ai 16 ans Eiden, il est plus que temps que je m'intéresse à mes vêtements non ? Et puis j'ai envie de changer.

Bah alors fonces, lui dit simplement Eiden en jouant machinalement avec une plume maintenant, mouvement qui n'échappa pas à la jeune préfète mais elle ne dit rien tout plutôt que son ami recommence à se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de sa main droite. Son père aller le tuer en le voyant revenir tout à l'heure !

Ouais, mais le problème c'est que j'ai sais pas quoi porter maintenant pour être plus… plus adulte, enfin tu vois quoi. En tant que garçon qu'est ce qui te plait chez une fille toi ? demanda t elle curieusement.

Rien, répondit Eiden sans réfléchir et il se gifla mentalement une seconde plus tard. Vive l'annonce en douceur ! Merci Draco de m'avoir complètement mais alors complètement chamboulé, pesta le jeune russe intérieurement.

Pardon ? demanda Hermione avec de grands yeux. Attends Eiden est ce que j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de sous entendre ?

Allez mon gars, c'est le moment de ressortir ton côté griffondor suicidaire et stupide, songea Eiden avant de tourner son regard vers Hermione et de dire d'une voix intelligible :

Si tu as compris que j'étais attiré par les hommes ou gay comme tu préfères, alors oui c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant…

Mais c'est super ! s'exclama Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. Enfin un ami de mon âge avec qui je vais pouvoir parler de beaux mecs sans qu'il me fasse les gros yeux ! plaisanta t elle et Eiden ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé tout de même. T'as un chéri ? demanda t elle ensuite taquine.

Plus maintenant, répondit calmement Eiden, ne voulant même pas commencé à pensé à Draco et au fait que celui ci l'ai embrassé à peine une demi heure avant.

Oh, répondit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre, pensant avoir fait une boulette.

Eh fais pas cette tête, lui répliqua Eiden en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Pour en revenir à tes fringues, c'est pas parce que je suis pas attiré par les filles que je peux pas t'aider à te relooker. En revanche, je te prévient tout de suite que je ne suis pas également coiffeur ! plaisanta t il et ils éclatèrent de rire

Oh le vieux cliché, explosa t elle de rire. Et pourquoi pas moi avec plein de boutons sur le visage et d'énormes lunettes super épaisse ? proposa t elle, relançant le fou rire. Après tout c'est la description des intellos

Alors tu me mets la même chose, répondit Eiden.

Les deux amis rirent pendant deux bonnes minutes suite à cette réplique, s'imaginant tous les deux en clichés tous plus idiots les uns que les autres.

Bon alors tu veux bien venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard le week end prochain pour m'aider ? demanda Hermione en essuyant ses larmes de rire d'un revers de main.

Sans problème, on se retrouve devant la salle d'enchantement à 14 heures samedi ?

Ok. Bon on devrait rentrer il va pas tarder à pleuvoir on dirait, s'exclama Hermione en se levant de sa place en même temps que son ami. Tout les deux regagnèrent le château et la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

OoOoO

Drao fut soulagé en voyant Eiden arriver en compagnie d'Hermione pour le repas du midi, les deux amis se dirent deux trois mots avant de se séparer chacun vers leur table, la préfète ayant un grand sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Le fils de son parrain se laissa tomber à sa place habituel à table c'est à dire en face de Blaise et à côté de Pansy, sans un mot il se servit un peu à manger et ne leva pas le nez de son assiette, ne participant pas du tout au conversation et évitant totalement son regard.

Draco était un peu triste de cette réaction de la part du jeune russe mais dans le même temps il pouvait le comprendre. Eiden était quelqu'un de très timide, certainement lui fallait il un peu de temps pour repenser à tout ce qui c'était passé dans la matinée. Le blond espérait tout de même ne pas avoir complètement foutue en l'air son amitié avec le jeune russe par égoïsme. Le repas se déroula donc dans un silence pensif et un peu lourd pour deux verts et argents, avant que toute la petite bande ne se rendent en cours d'histoire de la magie, autant dire deux heures de sieste intensive pour tous le monde, sauf Hermione et Eiden qui étaient les deux seuls élèves de leurs maisons respectives à prendre des notes dans cette matière.

Après le cours ennuyeux au possible du pr. Binns sur une énième guerre ou révolte de gobelin, pour ce qu'il en avait suivit, Draco se dirigea avec le reste de ses camarades pour son dernier cour de la journée : deux heures de métamorphose.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par un Eiden silencieux. Mais avant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ne puisse avoir en serait ce que l'idée de dire quelque chose, le professeur Mac Gonagal commença son cours qui consistait à transformer un bourdon en bougeoir, exercice plus compliqué qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Pendant le cours Draco remarqua quelque chose d'anormal sur son camarade : l'extrémité des doigts de la main droite d'Eiden était tâchée de sang et en y regardant de plus prêt, le préfet se rendit compte que son ami s'était ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. Aussitôt il s'en senti coupable. La main d'Eiden n'était pas dans cet état avant leur « discussion » du matin et il compris sans avoir à le demander à Eiden que c'était à cause de cet épisode que le jeune slave s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang, sûrement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ou comment réagir vis à vis de lui.

A ce moment là Draco se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre son bureau. Il savait qu'Eiden était assez fragile pour ne pas dire instable au niveau de ses sentiments mais il n'en avait pas vraiment tenu compte ce jour là, et maintenant il avait la preuve de son erreur sous les yeux.

Il faudrait qu'il s'en excuse, s'y le jeune russe acceptait de lui reparler un jour évidemment, songea t il avec lassitude et peine.

A la fin du cours seuls trois élèves avaient réussit leur exercice parfaitement et, sans surprise, Eiden était l'un d'eux. Si le garçon était nul en potion, il excellait en métamorphose et charmes.

Les serpentards gagnèrent alors la Grande Salle pour le dîner et Draco vit nettement du coin de l'œil son parrain faire un signe en direction de son fils, certainement pour lui signaler de le rejoindre à la fin du dîner. Le serpentard vit également son camarade acquiescer légèrement de la tête dans le retour, montrant qu'il avait compris.

Et, effectivement, 45 minutes plus tard, le jeune androgyne, rejoignit les appartements snapiens de sa démarche gracile.

OoOoO

Entres mon cœur, annonça Sévérus quand il entendit son fils l'appeler de sa voix particulière un peu timidement depuis l'entré de ses appartements. Alors comment c'est passer ta journée, tu n'as pas eu de vertiges au moins ? demanda t il alors qu'Eiden entrait dans leur salon, laissant tomber son sac au sol contre un mur de l'entrée.

Non ça va, répondit ce dernier.

Approches, ne soit donc pas si timide ! plaisanta Sévérus en lui désignant le canapé. Tu es ici chez toi je te rappelle.

**Je sais**

**Je sais que tu sais Eiden, c'est de l'humour. Alors sinon quoi de ne… **Eiden qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? demanda soudainement le sorcier adulte en attrapant la main de son enfant dans la sienne. Ça va pas mieux non ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang ? pesta t il d'une voix mi-coléreuse et mi-inquiète. Assis toi je reviens.

Sévérus alla chercher de la pommade cicatrisante dans ses réserves et revient s'asseoir au côtés de son fils sur le canapé.

Mets tes doigts là dedans, ordonna t il en ouvrant le pot. Tu me les fera toutes hein ? grogna t il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose en avisant l'air coupable et un peu triste de son fils. Allez fait pas la tête bonhomme, c'est pas grave. Mais tu me recommence pas un truc du genre à l'avenir ok ? Si tu es stressé trouve un autre moyen d'évacuer la pression que de te blesser bêtement ! Promis ?

Oui.

Bien. ……. Dis donc qu'est ce que tu es bavard toi ce soir, ça fais peur ! T'es fatigué ? t'as des soucis ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Non ? Allez viens là, soupira le maître des potions en installant confortablement son fils sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux pour un câlin.

Tu sais Eiden, reprit il un instant plus tard en jouant machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux longs de son enfant. Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance aux autres et à les laisser entrer dans ta vie de temps en temps. Tu ne peux pas toujours tout garder pour toi, tu t'en rendrai malade. Tu ne veux pas être malade n'est ce pas Eiden ? Mon cœur tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent mais tu dois apprendre à prendre des risque vis à vis des autres, à les laisser t'aider, être tes amis, te soutenir, t'aimer. Je ne dis pas que tu dois laisser tout le monde en arriver à ce niveau, mais tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus au autres et prendre le risque parfois d'aller dans une direction que tu as peur de prendre au risque de perdre ce que tu as déjà sans rien retrouver au bout. Même si tu peux être déçu, tu peux aussi trouver des choses inestimables ainsi, des amitiés solides et fortes, ce genre de choses. Et quoi qu'il arrive il y aura toujours au moins une personne sur laquelle t'appuyer, moi. Alors lâche toi un peu poussin. Mince t'as presque 16 ans et tu n'oses rien, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu dommage dis ? Hum ?

Eiden dû bien reconnaître intérieurement que son père avait raison ainsi il fit un bref signe de tête pour acquiescer.

Tu me promets d'essayer poussin ?

Promis.

Bien. Ça va mieux ?

Hum, répondit Eiden en se redressant avec un petit sourire. Merci Sev', t'es super comme papa quand tu veux.

De… de rien mon cœur, répondit Sévérus d'une voix quelque peu choquée devant le compliment alors que son fils reprenait ses affaires pour sortir.

C'est bientôt le couvre feu. A demain, annonça calmement Eiden en lui posant rapidement un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir.

Sévérus regarda la porte maintenant close pendant quelques minutes avant de secouer la tête avec un petit sourire. Lyly pouvait être fière d'Eiden de là haut, comme il l'était lui même. Leur fils savait rebondir et était vraiment un gentil garçon, même s'il était parfois un peu paumé, il suffisait de savoir le prendre, voilà tout.

OoOoO

Eiden se dépêcha d'aller à la volière envoyer sa lettre quotidienne à sa sœur en plus d'une autre pour Ivan et Stellania, avant de redescendre rapidement les nombreuses marches des nombreux étages, le couvre feu était dans moins de cinq minutes et il savait dors et déjà qu'il ne serait pas à l'heure dans son dortoir, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de se dépêcher peut être qu'ainsi il échapperait à une punition. Il n'était pas sur que Sévérus apprécierait qu'il traîne dans les couloirs après le couvre feu lors qu'il l'avait quitté largement dans les temps pour regagner sa salle commune !

Il parcouru rapidement les divers couloirs des cachots, et, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, vit qu'il n'avait qu'une petite minute de retard. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir….

Et rentra en plein dans quelqu'un qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol.

Merci, excuses je regardai pas où j'allais, dit il avant de lever les yeux pour en croiser deux bien connus. Hum… Draco… salut, reprit il alors mal alaise.

Eiden, salua dans le retour le bond en le relâchant doucement. Ecoutes je voulais te dire que je…

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux quand le jeune slave lui posa une main ferme sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Ce dernier le regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Savoir prendre des risques…. S'avoir prendre des risques. Bon !

Draco, commença Eiden d'une voix ferme. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je fais ça, ni où ça va me mener mais… d'accord, ok je veux bien sortir avec toi. Même si je pense toujours que tu te trompe de personne car je n'ai absolument rien d'adorable et encore moins de craqu…

Le préfet ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco l'attrapa par la taille après avoir repousser sa main de sur sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement.

Je ne me trompe pas de personne, affirma t il quand il le relâcha une minute plus tard et le jeune russe le regarda clairement dubitatif. Je ne me trompe pas, répéta Draco d'un ton ferme en le regardant dans les yeux.

OoOoO

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement. Les deux nouveaux amoureux s'étaient mis tous les deux d'accord pour ne pas révéler le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble à qui que ce soit, y compris leurs amis, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'une leur relation était toute récente et ils marchaient encore sur des œufs, de deux, vu leurs situations familiale et leur maison, les serpentard, mieux valaient garder le silence, et enfin de trois ça ne les regardaient tout simplement pas… pour le moment tout du moins.

Le samedi du week-end à Pré au lard, Eiden prévient ses amis et son petit ami dans le même temps, qu'il passait l'après midi en vielle avec Hermione et tous les serpentards se contentèrent de lui dire de l'y passer le bonjour avant qu'il file la rejoindre.

Eh Eiden, l'accueillit son amie avec un sourire. Merci encore de m'accompagner.

Je t'en prie Hermione t'es ma meilleure amie, répondit Eiden en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ouais mais comme même je vais te traîner dans toutes les boutiques, tu le sais ?

Ouais, mais j'ai l'habitude, allons y.

L'habitude ? répéta une Hermione taquine le long du chemin vers Pre-au-lard. Monsieur Snape aimerait il faire du lèche vitrine ?

Non, mais mes sœurs oui, répondit Eiden simplement sans noter l'expression légèrement choquée de son amie suite à cette révélation.

La jeune fille n'osa pas relever même si elle trouvait cette affirmation bizarre. Le professeur Snape avait il eu d'autres enfants ? C'était bien possible après tout, elle n'en savait rien. Et puis si Eiden lui disaient que « ses sœurs » aimaient le lèche vitrine c'est qu'il avait bien des « sœurs ». Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, la jeune file se décida à entrer dans la première boutique d'une longue liste à venir..

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus de terminer. Oui je sais il est court mais bon c'était soit ça soit je ne pouvais vous le poster que depuis mon nouveau lieu de résidence à l'étranger quand j'aurai eu accès à un ordi. Je pense que vous préférez cette solution à l'autre non ?**

**Sont y pas mognon nos deux petits amoureux ? Et qui aurait pensé que c'était grâce à papa Sev qu'Eiden se déciderait à dire oui ? Hum ?**

**Alors une petite rewiew ?**

**A la prochaine pour la suite, dès que je peux promis !**

**Bisous Anonyma**


	37. Chapter 37 enfin!

**Blabla de l'auteure**** : Et oui chers amis vous ne rêvez pas j'ai bien réussi à trouver un ordi pour vous taper ce chapitre et une connexion internet pour vous l'envoyer ! Miracle lol. Alors je tenais à dédicacer tout spécialement ce chapitre à un tout nouveau lecteur (ou lectrice ?) même si cela n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais son commentaire m'a tellement fait plaisir que je ne pouvais pas ne pas le/la remercier à ma manière. **

**Donc un gros gros merci à toi **_**SWO', considère ce chapitre comme le tien !!!!**_

**Tu ne m'as pas laissé d'adresse mail par contre donc je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta magnifique rewiew. Si tu veux rester en lecteur anonyme je pense que tu dois comme même avoir un moyen de laisser ton adresse mail ou au pire envoies moi un mess perso depuis mon profil, je te répondrais promis !**

**Voilà ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, merci de me suivre encore dans les aventures d'Eiden**

**A la prochaine update (la plus rapide possible je vous le promets)**

**Anonyma

* * *

**

**Chapitre 37 : Avant les vacances**

Le retour d'Hermione dans sa salle commune suscita de nombreuses réactions de la part de ses condisciples. La plus drôle était sans contexte celle des jumeaux Weasley qui tournèrent autour de leur préfète tels deux requins pendant cinq bonne minutes, égrainant à voix haute la liste de tous les changements qu'ils pouvaient noter.

Il fallait bien reconnaitre que la métamorphose était presque totale. Hermione s'était fait couper les cheveux dans un dégradé dont la pointe lui arrivait à la base de la nuque et ils avaient été rendus lisses grâce à une lotion particulièrement efficace qu'elle devrait réappliquer tous les mois. Elle s'était également fait percer les oreilles, de trois trous de chaque côté qui étaient tous ornés d'un petit bijou différent en argent: oiseau, tortue, rune celtique, soleil, fermeture éclair et enfin sucette. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés d'un peu de mascara noir et d'un trait marron qui faisait ressortir la couleur chocolat de ses prunelles. Enfin elle portait un haut à col marin sur une jupe kaki qui lui arrivait légèrement au dessus des genoux et qui avait divers décors en strass dessus. Cela la faisait paraître plus adulte mais surtout beaucoup plus féminine et elle était vraiment très joli dans sa tenue originale sans être déplacée ou vulgaire.

La préfète éclata d'un rire cristallin quand George lui demanda d'un air tragique si « elle allait aussi déserter la bibliothèque maintenant ».

Aucune chance, fut sa réponse accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

OoOoO

Dire qu'il était agacé à ce moment là aurait été l'euphémisme de l'année. Pour qui se prenait ce bellâtre pour oser déshabiller du regard SON petit ami? Sous son nez en plus ? Le serpentard serra les dents pour retenir sa frustration de transparaître alors qu'à ses côtés Eiden, complètement inconscient du manège du serdaigle, continuait de lire son livre paisiblement, prenant de temps à autre une bouchée de son toast distraitement.

Draco avait pourtant été d'une très bonne humeur la veille et le matin avant de descendre au petit déjeuner. Sa propre sortie à Pré-au-lard en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy avait été géniale et les trois amis avaient apprécié de retrouver leur « petite bande d'avant » même si dans le fond y inclure Eiden leur avait tous fait beaucoup de bien et les avaient même rapprochés pour certaines choses plus qu'avant. D'ailleurs, lorsque le jeune slave les avait croisé en compagnie d'une Hermione métamorphosée en fin d'après-midi, les trois vert et argent s'étaient rapprochés d'eux et ils avaient fini la sortie tous ensembles, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Draco avait également glissé un compliment à son homologue griffy lors de leur tournée d'inspection préfectorale commune le samedi soir sur son changement de look.

Mais là toute sa bonne humeur était en train de fondre comme une glace en plein soleil… tout comme sa patience. Au moment où, alors que le châtain passait d'un mouvement qu'il voulait séducteur une main dans ses cheveux, Draco cru qu'il allait vraiment commettre un crime ; il senti doucement une petite main se poser dans une incitation au calme sur la sienne sur le banc, à l'abri des regards.

Surpris le vert et argent tourna son regard vers le propriétaire de cette main… pour le trouver dans l'exacte position et attitude qui était la sienne une seconde plus tôt. En fait, Draco aurait pu continuer de croire que le jeune slave qui était son petit ami officieux depuis une semaine était réellement passionné par la lecture de son roman russe au point de se déconnecter complètement du monde extérieur s'il n'y avait pas eu cette simple présence cachée aux yeux du monde qui semblait vouloir dire « ignore le il n'en vaut pas la peine ».

Secouant légèrement la tête Draco fit à son tour semblant de se passionner par la lettre de sa mère, emmêlant ses doigts avec ceux de son chéri sur le banc, alors que le serdaigle visiblement déçu de n'avoir même pas été noté s'éloigna d'une démarche qu'il voulait nonchalante.

Le calme regagna totalement le blond au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passèrent ensuite, ainsi que sa bonne humeur. Le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'être dans la situation qui était la sienne actuellement.

Non seulement Eiden avait continué à agir le plus naturellement du monde avec lui en compagnie des autres mais plus que tout il avait accepté de sortir avec lui avec cette seule condition, décidée tous les deux une fois que le jeune russe avait accepté : personne ne devait être au courant pour eux deux pour le moment.

Draco se rappelait encore parfaitement de la surprise et de la joie immense qu'il avait ressentit quand Eiden lui avait fait cette réponse positive. Il lui suffisait d'ailleurs de repenser à cette scène pour qu'il sente son moral remonter en flèche quand une situation l'énervait.

Bien sûr le blond savait aussi, sans même qu'Eiden n'ait eu à le lui dire, qu'il fallait y aller doucement avec son amoureux ; surtout ne pas le brusquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Eiden était quelqu'un de _très timide_ et de secret alors il y avait des choses à faire, à dire et d'autres pas. Et pourtant Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrit à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à faire rougir le brun ; c'était juste trop mignon… même s'il ne fallait pas non plus en abuser.

Et toutes les précautions du monde qu'il aurait fallu prendre n'auraient pas pu atténuer ne serait ce qu'un peu le bonheur du blond de pouvoir montrer ses vrais sentiments sans aucune crainte d'être rejeté par le garçon dont il était raide dingue.

OoOoO

Hermione se laissa tomber à côté d'une Ginny souriante pour le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ; délaissant d'elle-même la compagnie de Ron et de sa pouf, elle l'entendait bien assez parler de « Ronnychou » dans son dortoir le soir. D'autant plus que ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de la regarder avec un mélange d'appréciation et de reproches depuis la veille.

C'est alors qu'elle nota que Ginny l'observait elle aussi, mais avec un sourire franc pour la rouquine.

Quoi ? demanda alors la préfète

Ça te va vraiment bien cette coupe de cheveux 'Mione. Non. Tout en fait !

Merci Gin' ça me va droit au cœur ; répondit Hermione en souriant à sa meilleure amie. Mais le mérite ne me reviens pas entièrement tu sais ? Eiden m'as bien aidée je dois le reconnaître.

Vraiment ? s'étonna la rousse

Vraiment.

Oh, fit Ginny avant de sourire bizarrement.

Quoi ?

Rien

Quoi Ginny ? Tu souris bêtement alors accouches !

Rien, répéta la rousse d'une voix nonchalante en regardant se ongles. Dis moi ça va avec Eiden ? Vous me semblez bien proches tous les deux….

Oh je vois, la coupa Hermione. Arrêtes ton char Ben Hur, tu ne peux pas être plus à côté de la plaque. Eiden et moi sommes amis, c'est tout, point barre.

N'empêche, ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon qui supporterait un après-midi _entier_ de shopping pour une _simple_ amie, fit remarquer avec justesse la plus jeune.

Crois ce que tu veux, répliqua la brune d'un ton clair. Mais je te répète que tu es complètement dans les choux…

OoOoO

Le petit déjeuner prit finalement fin et Eiden senti avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à du regret son petit ami lui lâcher la main qu'il avait gardée prisonnière de la sienne pendant tout le repas.

C'était drôle, songea t il, à quelle vitesse il s'était finalement fait à cette relation qui l'avait tant fait douter au début.

En repensant à l'état de sa main après qu'il se soit rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang, le brun eut une grimace intérieure.

Oh bien sûr il n'était pas encore tout à fait alaise avec Draco et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné – et donc de rougir légèrement- quand Draco se montrait un peu trop démonstratif à son goût. Mais il ne pouvait que reconnaitre dans le même temps que le blond était une véritable perle avec lui. Il ne le brusquait absolument pas et le laissait aller à son rythme, prendre son temps pour les confidences comme le reste ; et pourtant il savait en parallèle que le blond était réellement curieux vis-à-vis de ses bracelets et de ce qu'ils pouvaient cacher pour qu'il ne les ôte jamais par exemple. Mais pour autant Draco ne le poussait pas à se confier ou à être plus démonstratif. Il comprenait visiblement, sans même qu'Eiden n'ait eu besoin de s'expliquer, qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour baisser une à une les barrières qu'il avait construites pour se protéger des autres.

Sortant de ses pensées, le jeune russe se dirigea en compagnie de ses camarades de maison et amis en direction de leur salle commune afin de terminer leur dernier devoir pour la semaine à venir : potion ; sachant d'avance que s'il le bâclait son père l'assassinerait à coup de chaudron et de racine de mandragore…

OoOoO

Une nouvelle semaine passa rapidement entre les cours, les devoirs et autres activités que pouvaient faire les élèves de Poudlard. Les vacances se rapprochaient à grands pas également, plus qu'une petite semaine et ils seraient tous libres pour quinze longs jours de repos bien mérités. L'ambiance dans le château s'en ressentait et la quasi-totalité des élèves s'en réjouissaient, les seules exceptions étaient les septièmes années qui voyaient dans ces vacances deux semaines de « bagne » pour réviser pour leurs ASPIC blancs qui auraient lieu à la rentrée des classes, et Ronald Weasley.

Le plus jeune des Weasley, Ron pour les intimes, était en effet particulièrement songeur depuis quelques temps ; depuis que plusieurs évènements l'avaient surpris et intrigué. Le premier de ces évènements était sans nul doute possible que sa meilleure amie passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui depuis quelques mois, lui préférant la compagnie de sa sœur et de ses frères ainsi que celle d'Eiden. Ensuite venait le changement de look radical d'Hermione il y a sept jours exactement, suite à leur sortie à Pré-au-lard, sortie où, encore une fois, elle avait préféré l'éviter plutôt que de se joindre à Lavande et lui. Suite à cette sortie donc, la préfète des rouge et or était apparue métamorphosée dans leur salle commune.

Si Ronald avait dû être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu que ces changements lui allaient bien, _vraiment_ très bien ; mais Ron étant Ron, il ne pouvait comprendre ceux-ci. Pour lui Hermione devait rester Hermione, la même jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard ; et il fallait bien dire qu'il était difficile de retrouver la petite Miss-je-sais-tout dans cette nouvelle Hermione plus féminine et adulte à la fois.

Enfin, le troisième évènement qui avait perturbé le rouquin était une conversation qu'il avait surpris entre sa jeune sœur Ginny et ses frères aînés Fred et Georges trois jours plutôt. D'après Ginny Eiden avait aidé Hermione à se relooker la semaine précédente, c'est la brunette elle-même qui le lui avait confié. La rouquine avait alors fait part de ses soupçons quant à une éventuelle histoire entre les deux amis qui étaient décidément bien proches et avaient les même centres d'intérêts, entre autres les livres qu'ils dévoraient tous les deux. Ginny avait alors demandé aux jumeaux si Eiden ne leur avait pas confié quelque chose à ce sujet car la brunette lui avait répliqué qu'elle était très loin de la vérité en soupçonnant ainsi une histoire d'amour entre elle et le fils du professeur de potion.

Or Ron se trouvait à ce moment là à deux rayons derrière ses frères et sœur et avait tout entendu…

OoOoO

**Heureusement qu'on fait pas ça tous les jours !** s'exclama Mayushka à l'attention de Yann avec un soupir alors qu'elle enlevait ses gants en peau de dragon.

**Pourquoi ?** plaisanta le jeune homme avec un sourire. **Tu n'aime plus la botanique ?**

**Quand la dite botanique consiste à arracher pendant deux heures des racines pourvues de dents** **acérées, nan plus vraiment !** répliqua la jeune princesse des Ombres Carmines pince-sans-rire.

**Oh allez c'était pas si pire …… Bon ok c'était pourri j'avoue,** reconnu son meilleur ami –après son petit frère- sous le regard incrédule de la jeune fille qui explosa alors de rire. **Comment faisait Eiden pour toujours trouver le mot qui nous montrait l'intérêt du cours ?** soupira t il alors un brin nostalgique.

**Mon frère est un ange, voilà comment**, annonça simplement Mayushka avec un petit sourire qui se fana rapidement alors qu'elle fondait en larmes.

**Mach ?**

**Il me manque**, murmura la jeune louve d'une voix tremblante. **L'école sans lui c'est pas pareil ! J'ai l'impression d'être coupée en deux sans mon petit frère dans notre salle commune.**

**Allez pleures pas Mach…** réconforta maladroitement le garçon en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.** Il t'écrit tous les jours, et c'est bientôt les vacances… et puis tu m'as encore moi non ?**

**Si Yann, **reconnu la jeune fille en reniflant.**Mais sans vouloir te vexer, c'est pas pareil…**

OoOoO

Le lundi matin commença par l'éternel cours de potion jumelé Serpentard/ griffondor et, comme à chaque fois que c'était la dernière semaine de cours avant des vacances, la tension entre les deux maisons était à son comble.

Entrez ! ordonna Sévérus avec son amabilité habituelle dans ces périodes là. Et en silence ! Bien, faîtes passer vos copies aux premiers rangs que je les ramasse. Les consignes du devoir que vous aurez à me rendre pour la rentré son au tableau je vous prierais de les recopier correctement et de commencer à y réfléchir dès aujourd'hui. S'il y a une partie de l'énoncer que vous ne comprenez pas correctement, vous aurez l'occasion de me demander des explications supplémentaires à notre cours de jeudi _et uniquement jeudi !_ Ne comptez pas sur moi pour répondre à un hibou de questions pendant les vacances suis-je clair ?

Oui monsieur ! répondit la classe en cœur.

Bien, vous avez deux minutes pour copier vos devoirs avant que nous ne commencions le cours, conclu le sévère professeur en ramassant le tas de copies de ses élèves qu'il amena sur son bureau, n'y jetant pas un seul coup d'œil.

Une fois le temps imparti écoulé, le maitre des potions se racla la gorge et commença son cours.

Aujourd'hui nous allons voir une potion particulièrement délicate et difficile à réaliser et je doute fort qu'un seul d'entre vous, même les meilleurs- son regard passa sur Draco, Blaise et Hermione rapidement- ne parvienne à m'en rendre une correcte à la fin du cours. Cependant elle est déjà tombée en épreuve de BUSES il y a quelques années donc je me dois de vous l'enseigner. Il s'agit du « Sinceras Obligatum ». Qui peut me dire ses effets ?

Sans surprise la main d'Hermione vola vers le ciel, tout comme celle de Draco et de Blaise. Et, comme d'habitude, Sévérus choisi une « autre victime ».

Monsieur Weasley ?

J'en sais rien, pourquoi ne posez vous pas la question à Eiden pour une fois ? C'est parce que c'est votre fils ou juste parce qu'il est nul ?

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle de classe, même les mouches semblaient s'être figées en plein vol. Les griffondors regardaient leur camarade estomaqués, certain plutôt admiratifs qu'il est rabattu le caquet de leur prof détesté alors que d'autres semblaient partagés entre cette appréciation et le fait que le roux s'en soit prit à Eiden, le _seul_ serpentard qui ne leur avait jamais rien fait juste parce que le professeur était son père. Du côté des serpentards, les regards étaient braqués en direction de leur directeur de maison, attendant et craignant l'explosion à venir, alors que Draco jetait un regard en biais à son camarade de binôme pour voir sa réaction à cette pique gratuite.

Bien, lâcha finalement Sévérus au bout d'une très longue minute, s'efforçant visiblement de garder une voix calme. Eiden, tu veux bien répondre à la question s'il te plait ?

Laquelle ? répliqua le jeune slave de sa voix douce en haussant un sourcil, faisant pouffer légèrement Hermione, et même l'air glacial de Sévérus sembla fondre un peu.

En ce qui concerne la question de mon _très cher camarade_, commença le brun d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme, je pense que la réponse est les deux.

A ce moment là il s'attira les regards clairement admiratifs de tous les élèves présents dans la salle, excepté Ron qui avait plus l'air surpris qu'autre chose. Eiden venait clairement de prêter le dos à la pique de Ron, et ce devant tout le monde, sans montrer la moindre gêne face à cet aveu.

En ce qui concerne la potion… Eh bien la Sinceras Obligatum, aussi nommé Vérité blanche, est un filtre incolore et inodore qui a pour propriété de forcer la personne qui l'ingurgite à être sincère dans tous ses propos et ce pendant 24 heures. La Sinceras Obligatum agit un peu comme un sérum de vérité, à la différence près que la personne droguée reste consciente de ses propos et de son entourage. Ainsi elle ne force pas à dire _toute_ la vérité, juste de ne pas mentir. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Véritasérum lui est préféré lors des procès et/ou des enquêtes officielles malgré son prix clairement plus prohibitif.

Quand le fils de leur professeur se tue, tous les élèves le regardaient comme s'il avait trois têtes, même son père devait faire un effort pour ne pas laisser sa mâchoire se fracasser contre le sol. Eiden roula alors des yeux, visiblement agacé que tous l'observent comme une bête de foire avant d'ajouter d'une voix lasse.

Le professeur Binns a mentionné cette potion lors du cours du mois dernier portant sur les systèmes judiciaires au Moyen Age, et plus particulièrement dans la cas de Grunelle la folle jugée en 1322 à Belfast, Irlande, qui a échappé à la peine capitale malgré les 13 homicides qu'elle a commis car elle avait contourné les effets du seul « sérum de vérité » de l'époque, à savoir la Sinceras Obligarum, en soutenant qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès de tuer ces gens, que ce n'était qu'un malheur accident, alors qu'en fait elle n'avait accidentellement tué que deux personnes sur l'ensemble.

Ouais, grogna Weasley, coupant le silence songeur de la salle ; soit ça, soit ton père t'a donné la réponse à l'avance. Et bizarrement je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu le professeur Binns parler de…

Oh ! J'ignorai que tu pouvais suivre un cours_ et _dormir en même temps Ronald ! coupa Eiden, faisant explosé de rire l'ensemble des élèves de la classe sauf Ron.

Il ronflait tout simplement trop fort pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour duper quiconque sur son assiduité à ceux-ci.

De plus, comme tu l'as dis toi-même mon père ne m'interroge _jamais _en cours et je l'imagine mal m'apprendre des choses inutilement. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, ce n'est pas parce que je sais les effets de cette potion que je sais la réaliser. Où serait l'intérêt de tricher_ à moitié ?_

De nouveau un silence flotta dans la salle alors que Sévérus observait son fils avec fierté ; il avait remis en place proprement son ex-meilleur-ami et ce sans lancer une seule insulte, s'énerver ou sortir des propos de la pique de Ronald alors qu'il aurait pu lui balancer en pleine tête, d'une manière tout aussi gratuite que Ron au début de la joute verbal, un de ses points faibles. Vraiment son fils savait contrôler ses nerfs.

Quant à Ron il s'était petit à petit tassé sur place devant les regards goguenards des serpentards et agacés de ces camarades de maison, Hermione le regarda un instant clairement exaspérée avant d'envoyer un petit sourire fier à Eiden ; tandis que Neville, assis aux côtés de la brune lui lançait un regard disant clairement « tu l'as cherché, tu l'as trouvé » au roux avant de faire un léger signe de tête en direction du jeune slave qui le lui rendit calmement.

Le cours reprit dans le calme après cette joute verbale, comme si plus aucun élève n'osait en provoquer un autre suite à la brillante réplique très zen du jeune slave. De son côté, intérieurement, Ron bouillait de colère et de ressentiment envers son ex-meilleur-ami, comment ce petit con de fils de mangemort osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Le rabaisser devant toute la classe alors que _lui au moins_ appartenait à une bonne famille ? Comment osait-il faire se retourner contre lui SON Hermione ? Il allait payer cet affront, le roux s'en fit la promesse intérieure.

OoOoO

Un léger toc contre la porte de son bureau fit relever le nez de Sévérus de la potion qu'il préparait et il adressa un « Entrez ! » à son visiteur attendu, puisqu'il l'avait fait venir lui-même.

Ah Eiden, entres mon cœur, dit il avec douceur en voyant la frimousse de son fils pointer le bout de son nez. Je fini ça et je suis à toi tout de suite ok ? Tu peux t'asseoir ou faire ce que tu veux en attendant ok ?

Ok, répondit le jeune slave en laissant tomber doucement son sac de cours sur le sol avant de se rapprocher de son père et, s'appuyant légèrement sur le rebord du bureau de l'homme, de jeter un coup d'œil à la potion qu'il préparait, fronçant légèrement le nez devant son odeur acre.

Qu'est ce que…

Potion Tue-loup, répondit Sévérus, devançant sa question.

Ah, c'est pour le professeur Lupin je suppose ?

Hum hum.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Eiden reprenne d'une voix à la fois curieuse et hésitante.

Heu… papa ?

Sévérus sursauta légèrement en entendant cette phrase, il faut dire qu'Eiden ne l'avait appelé comme ça que trois fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'adolescent lui confirma que ce dernier n'avait pas fait attention à l'emploi de ce mot particulier, c'était sorti tout seul ; sûrement parce qu'il était plus concentré sur ce qui le troublait à cet instant, quoi que cela soit.

Oui mon cœur ?

Pourquoi tu prépares cette potion vu que tu n'aimes pas monsieur Lupin ?

Le professeur de potion, qui s'apprêtait à rajouter un ingrédient dans sa potion, suspendit son mouvement en l'air avant de regarder son fils avec attention mettant le plus jeune mal alaise. Eiden baissa d'ailleurs les yeux en murmurant un « désolé » à peine audible.

Ne t'excuses pas Eiden, c'est une très bonne question, répondit alors l'homme en noir en reprenant le fil de sa préparation. Il est vrai que je n'aimai pas particulièrement Rémus au collège, d'une parce qu'il était un maraudeur, de deux à cause d'un… évènement particulier qui nous lie. Mais, depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai appris à mettre de l'eau dans mon vin. Oh bien sûr je n'aime pas Black ou Lupin au point de leur sauter au cou à chaque fois que je les vois, précisa t il arrachant un petit sourire à son fils devant l'image mentale plus qu'incongrue.

Mais, disons que nous nous tolérons mieux, conclu le maître des potions en coupant le feu sous son chaudron avant d'en verser le contenu dans une fiole.

Vraiment ? demanda Eiden surpris

Oui, vraiment. Ça te surprend tant que ça ?

Un peu, avoua Eiden. Pas que je sois contre cette idée, au contraire je suis content que tu deviennes moins…

Asocial ? proposa Sévérus avec un sourire.

Eiden se mordit légèrement la lèvre du bas, sans oser relever avant de continuer d'une voix encore plus hésitante et timide qu'avant.

C'est juste que…Je suis pas sûr de comprendre _pourquoi_ tu fais ça…

Parce qu'il se trouve que Rémus, Sirius et moi tenons tous les trois à toi…

Eiden renifla d'une manière septique face à cette affirmation et le souvenir de la dernière rencontre entre Sirius Black et son fils revint subitement à l'esprit de l'espion.

Tu ne me crois pas, constata t il alors.

Disons que j'ai un peu de mal, reconnu Eiden en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Sévérus se rapprocha alors de son fils et, à la surprise totale de celui-ci, le souleva du sol pour le faire s'asseoir sur le rebord de son bureau afin qu'il soit à sa hauteur, tel que le faisait Ivan quand il était encore un petit garçon ; même si ça son père en était totalement inconscient.

**Et pourquoi ça ?** demanda alors Sévérus d'une voix douce passant instinctivement en russe pour que son fils se sente plus alaise pour lui parler.

Eiden haussa alors légèrement les épaules en baissant les yeux, chose qui pour l'homme en noir ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Eiden savait parfaitement pourquoi mais n'osait pas le dire à voix haute, certainement par peur de le vexer ou d'exprimer ses pensées.

**Tu n'en as pas la moindre petite idée** ? insista t il. **Même si je te promets de ne pas me fâcher quoi que tu dises ?**

Sévérus vit alors nettement l'adolescent se tordre les doigts nerveusement avant qu'il ose dire d'une voix tellement basse que Sévérus pourtant à quelques pas de lui eut du mal à l'entendre.

**Monsieur Black et monsieur Lupin ne tiennent pas à moi…**

**Qu'est ce qui te fais pensé ça mon ange ? Pourtant tu t'entendais bien avec Rémus quand il était professeur ici et Sirius te considère comme son neveu…**

Eiden eut un petit rire amer en marmonnant quelque chose que Sévérus interpréta comme « **j'ai le don de choisir mes oncles alors** ». Le chef de la maison serpentard se rapprocha alors complètement de son enfant pour l'envelopper dans ses bras.

**Chéri, pourquoi est ce que tu es si en colère après Sirius ? **lui murmura t il dans le creux de l'oreille en lui caressant le dos d'une manière à la fois apaisante et réconfortante**. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi mon cœur.**

**Tu trouves que c'est une preuve d'amour toi que d'ignorer quelqu'un ? **murmura Eiden d'une toute petite voix en relevant son regard rempli de doutes et de peine vers son père. **Que de manquer à ses promesses ? Notes, je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais dans le fond c'est toujours comme ça…**

Sévérus passa une main douce dans les cheveux de son fils qui se laissa blottir contre son torse.

**Pourquoi tu dis ça mon ange, de quelles promesses tu parles ?**

**Sirius… il… quand je l'ai rencontré il m'a expliqué qu'il était mon parrain et que… Il m'a**_** promis**_** que si j'avais le moindre problème avec ma famille d'accueil il viendrait leur remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais après le retour de… **_**SON**_** retour et la … la mort de Cédric il est juste parti pfff ! envolé… il s'est barré je ne sais où sans même me dire correctement au revoir et après… chez les Dursley ils… Jamais il n'a ne serait-ce qu'écrit une lettre pendant l'été Papa, pas un seul mot… Ça lui aurait prit quoi ? Trente secondes et il l'a même pas fait alors qu'il savait que… il aurait pu se douter que… qu'après … **_**toute**__**cette**__**merde**_** j'aurai besoin de lui… ne serait ce que savoir qu'il était toujours là, qu'il m'oubliait pas… mais …il m'a juste …laissé tomber… Ron et Hermione ils avaient pas le droit de m'écrire mais lui… c'est un adulte non ? Il aurait pu s'il avait voulu non ? Mais il l'a pas fait… Et puis après l'enter… **_**mon**_** enterrement le directeur leur a dit la vérité et **_**même**__**là**_** il m'a pas parlé alors… je …j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait plus… parce que tu vois je suis ton fils à toi et pas celui de James… j'ai compris même si ça m'a fait mal j'ai accepté son point de vu et…et après il revient au bout de six mois la bouche en cœur et il s'attend à quoi ? Que je l'accueille à bras ouverts ? A quoi ça sert qu'il revienne d'abord puisque je suis absolument **_**rien**_** pour lui… et puis toi tu me dis qu'il tiens à moi… je comprends plus… j'y comprends plus rien…**

Sévérus resserra sa prise sur son enfant en entendant le discours douloureux de celui-ci. C'était donc ça l'erreur de l'animagus envers Eiden, c'était pourquoi il l'avait rejeté si violemment lors de la visite de celui-ci peu avant noël !

D'un côté l'espion pouvait justifier certaines des actions de Black : s'il était parti tout de suite après la fin de la troisième tâche c'était pour aidé à reformer l'Ordre du Phénix sur les ordres de Dumbledore, et s'il n'avait pas pu revenir voir son fils avant fin décembre c'était aussi à cause des missions de l'Ordre pour contrecarrer Voldemort…. Mais d'un autre côté Eiden n'avait pas tout à fait tord non plus, Black aurait certainement pu trouver une minute pendant l'été pour lui écrire et il comprenait parfaitement qu'après le traumatisme du retour à la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, associé à la vision de l'assassinat d'un de ses camarades sous ses yeux, en plus de son été dans sa famille qui l'avait ni plus ni moins torturé au moins physiquement (et le maître des potions sentait bien que le mental avait dû aussi être sujet à des abus de la part de ces porcs de moldus !) l'enfant aurait eu besoin d'un soutient de la part du seul adulte en quel il avait jamais eu confiance… or celui-ci l'avait abandonné. Ensuite avec les révélations de Lyly sur sa vraie identité Eiden en avait logiquement conclu que l'animagus ne voulait plus le voir à cause de la haine qu'il vouait à son père.

**Oh mon cœur je suis désolé que tu l'ai pris comme ça**, s'exclama alors Sévérus en câlinant son enfant dont il sentait les larmes lui couler dans la base du cou. **Allez c'est fini ok ? Si tu veux j'expliquerai à Sirius pourquoi il t'a blessé autant mais je te jure que malgré ça il tient à toi, vraiment vraiment. Il était tellement triste après que tu l'ai repoussé la dernière fois, et à chaque fois que je le vois à une réunion de l'Ordre il me demande de tes nouvelles. Je ne dis pas que cela l'excuse de son comportement à ton égard ni que tu doives lui pardonner quoi que ce soit mon ange, mais je pense que tu as au moins besoin d'entendre ses explications sur le sujet, même si tu ne l'excuse pas en fin de compte, tu ne crois pas ?**

Sévérus se détacha un peu de son fils pour le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il essuyait les joues de l'adolescent d'une main douce.

**Ça va aller mon cœur ?**

Eiden acquiesça doucement de la tête.

**Tu es sûr ? Tu sais quoi tu vas dormir dans ta chambre ce soir, je préfère te garder à côté de moi au cas où ça n'aille pas pendant la nuit et puis toutes ces émotions t'ont mis à plat. Alors on va aller manger un petit morceau à la cuisine et ensuite tu files au lit d'accord Eiden ?**

**Hum.**

**Allez viens.**

OoOoO

La fin de la semaine se déroula sans encombre majeur, les camarades de dortoir d'Eiden n'avait pas posé de question au fait qu'il n'ait pas dormi avec eux dans la nuit du mercredi, comprenant dès le lendemain au petit déjeuner en voyant l'adolescent assis au bout de la table en pleine discussion avec son père que celui-ci avait dû le garder dans ses quartiers pour la nuit. Bientôt le samedi matin arriva et avec lui commencèrent les vacances de printemps….

* * *

**Ouf ! Ce ne fut pas un chapitre facile à finir (17 pages word tout de même) et j'ai failli devenir chèvre durant sa compositon mais haut les cœurs c'est comme même chose faite lol.**

**Le prochain chapitre parlera des vacances, de la bande à Voldy et de plein d'autres choses… Je vous dis à la prochaine update et en attendant une petite rewiew pour m'encourager ? **

**A plus **

**Anonyma**


	38. Chapter 38

**Eh oui mes petits chéris vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le nouveau chapitre du Jardin d'Eiden (acclamations de la foule lol). Je ne pouvez pas imaginez le mal que j'ai eu à mettre ensemble toutes les idées que j'avais pour ce chapitre qui s'allongeait de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir très, trop, long. Alors, comme le signal le titre, il sera coupé en deux parties (je vous en dis plus à la fin de celle-ci).**

**En attendant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, en se retrouve en bas de page ! **

**Anonyma**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Nid de serpents. (partie 1/2)

Le quai de la gare était encore une fois bondé ; la foule de parents venant chercher leurs enfants pour les vacances était presque aussi importante que lors de la fin de l'année scolaire. Jamais de petites vacances n'avaient amenés tant d'élèves à rentrer chez eux depuis une quinzaine d'années. Mais il fallait bien dire qu'aucune guerre alors ne menaçait plus les familles des dits-élèves. Qui pourrait blâmer enfants et parents de vouloir se retrouver le plus possible en ces temps incertains ? Alors que le doute de se savoir mort le lendemain planait comme une chape de plomb au dessus des têtes de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre ? Personne bien évidemment !

Et c'est ce à quoi pensait Molly Weasley une fois de plus, en voyant toutes ces familles frémissantes de retrouver leurs fils ou leurs filles tout autour d'elle. Oh, pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même la mère de famille attendait elle aussi avec impatience le retour de la chaire de sa chaire pour les quinze prochains jours.

Bien sûr, elle savait que dès demain au plus tard, elle serait encore en train de disputer les jumeaux pour une de leurs nouvelles farces stupides, ou en train d'exhorter Ron à faire ses devoirs ou pousser Ginny à ranger ses affaires éparpillées au quatre vents. Oui elle était consciente de tout cela mais elle avait hâte comme même de le vivre car c'était ce qui faisait au fond sa vie de famille et qu'elle adorait ça.

La Première Guerre lui avait coûté beaucoup : toute sa famille avait été massacrée, elle était la dernier Pretwett. Peut-être était ce pour cela qu'elle et Arthur avaient voulu une grande famille rien qu'à eux ? Quoi qu'il en soit Molly n'était pas assez naïve pour songer que Lord Voldemort ne tuerait personne 

parmi ses proches : des amis, des cousins d'Arthur, de ses enfants peut être. Aussi la femme rousse voulait-elle profiter au maximum du temps qu'elle avait encore à passer avec ses proches.

Elle était heureusement finalement que les jours à venir ne se passent pas chez eux au Terrier, que Dumbledore ait fortement insisté pour qu'ils viennent au Square Grimmaurd pendant les vacances, car même si l'endroit était déprimant, en plus de ses enfants elle allait avoir le plaisir d'avoir Hermione et Eiden avec elle, deux enfants auxquels Molly s'était attachée depuis leurs premières rencontres. Elle espérait pouvoir relier quelques liens avec Eiden. En effet, elle n'avait pas revu l'adolescent depuis la fin de la Troisième Tâche et toutes les péripéties que son anniversaire et le secret de sa mère enfin révélé avaient entraînées.

Oh Molly savait déjà que l'enfant avait changé un peu d'après les lettres des jumeaux et de Ginny-étrangement Ron ne parlait pas du fils du professeur de potion dans les siennes, eux qui avait été si proches depuis quatre ans. Bah elle en trouverait la raison dans les prochains jours d'elle-même !

Et c'est sur cette résolution qu'elle vit le Poudlard Expresse entrer en gare.

OoOoO

« Eiden tes affaires sont prêtes ? On y va ! » appela Sévérus depuis le salon de son appartement professoral à Poudlard.

Les vacances avaient commencées depuis deux jours et l'espion avait jusque là confiné son fils dans ses quartiers avec interdiction d'en sortir. Eiden avait obéit bien sûr, c'était un garçon bien élevé et pas assez stupide pour risquer de s'attirer des ennuis en brisant les règles que son géniteur lui imposait. Pourtant ce n'était pas par choix que Sévérus avait demandé à Eiden de rester deux jours dans un espace de 30 m², mais par obligation.

En effet, une fois encore Sévérus allait reprendre sa double casquette d'espion pendant les vancances mais cette fois ci Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'Eiden soit mis en sécurité au QG de l'Ordre pour les congés (leurs débuts du moins). Des rumeurs peu rassurantes pour les enfants de mangemorts avaient en effet circulées dans les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et était revenu jusqu'aux oreilles attentives des espions de l'Ordre du Phénix ; rumeurs ayant un lien directe avec quelque chose que Tom aurait prévu lui-même.

Officiellement donc, Sévérus avait renvoyé son fils en Russie une fois encore pour au moins la première semaine de vacances, officieusement il conduisait aujourd'hui même l'adolescent dans les locaux secrets de la résistance en plein de cœur de Londres.

Eiden avait simplement acquiescé quand son père lui avait expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas le renvoyer en Russie, mais le maître des potions avait bien vu la peine du garçon à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir revoir sa sœur. Sévérus lui avait alors promis qu'il essaierait de l'envoyer chez elle la seconde semaine de vacances si tout danger était écarté et que dans tous les cas il inviterait la jeune russe à passer la moitié des vacances avec eux en juillet-août. L'air étonné et joyeux du jeune serpentard à cette nouvelle avait prouvé mieux que milles mots qu'il avait fait le bon choix en lui proposant cette idée.

Mais pour le moment il leur fallait partir pour le QG à Londres.

« J'arrive ! » répondit la voix calme d'Eiden depuis sa chambre. « Juste le temps d'attraper Cham' ! **Viens ici Chamallow allez ! »**

Sévérus se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et resta à la porte ouverte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. De sa place il voyait seulement les jambes de son enfant qui, à moitié allongé sous son lit, tentait d'attraper son animal de compagnie qui avait établi domicile sous le meuble et ne voulait visiblement pas en sortir malgré les injonctions de son jeune maître.

L'espion vit soudainement les jambes de l'adolescent disparaître un peu plus et un « **Ah je te tiens sale bête !** » doublé d'un « Miaou » plaintif retentirent.

Eiden émergea alors finalement de sous son lit, son chat dans les bras contre qui il grondait doucement de « sa stupidité à se cacher dans des endroits impossible au moment de partir ». De belles griffures ornant ses mains et sa joue.

« Chamallow ! » s'exclama alors Sévérus dune voix fâchée. « On ne griffe pas sinon je te fou dehors moi ! »

Eiden posa alors un regard choqué sur son père qui était reparti comme une furie vers le salon, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une caisse à chat sous le bras et une fiole dans la main.

-« Eiden approche et mets moi ton animal dans cette caisse la. »

-« Sev' il ne l'a pas fait exprès tu sais, c'est encore un bébé il ne sait pas que… » tenta de protester l'adolescent pour défendre son chat.

Sévérus roula alors des yeux et mit le chat dans la caisse avant de verser un peu de ce que contenait sa fiole sur un coton qu'il appliqua ensuite délicatement sur les mains et la joue griffée de son fils.

« Je sais Eiden. Mais les griffures de chat peuvent être très mauvaises pout la santé et je ne veux pas que cette bestiole t'abîme les mains ou le visage. Or 

comme nous allons voyager par portoloin, je préfère prévenir que guérir et mettre ta boule de poil griffue dans une caisse le temps du transport. Hum… c'est bon. Tu es sûr que tu as tout Eiden ? Tes livres ? Tout ce que tu voulais prendre ? »

« Oui Sev' »

« Bon alors on y va. Tu connais le principe des portoloin. Tien bien la caisse de ton chat je m'occupe de tes affaires. A trois… deux… un… zéro ! »

Aussitôt la sensation d'être attraper par le nombril et tiré en arrière fut ressenti par les deux hommes qui disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleur.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps là, au Manoir Malefoy, Draco assistait à une agitation peu commune. Sa mère et son père ne cessaient de partir et revenir pour aller chercher diverses choses toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres aux yeux de l'adolescent blond.

Celui-ci s'ennuyait d'ailleurs royalement, comme d'habitude, il avait déjà fini tous ses devoirs de vacances ou presque et ses amis lui manquaient déjà.

Son voyage dans le Poudlard Express pour revenir du château avait été aussi bruyant que la dernière fois, Pansy et Blaise faisant encore et toujours les fous sauf que cette fois ci Eiden n'était pas avec eux. Le garçon était rentré une nouvelle fois en Russie, au moins pour la première semaine, et était parti par cheminette sur l'ordre de son père « plus rapide, plus sécurisant » dixit Sévérus.

Draco espérait cependant qu'Eiden ne resterait pas toutes les vacances en Russie cette fois et qu'il aurait l'occasion de lui rendre visite avec son père. D'habitude pendant les vacances Sévérus s'arrangeait toujours pour passer voir son filleul et le blond adorait les visites de son parrain… comme il adorait son fils……

OoOoO

Son père lui avait montré un bout de parchemin avant de le faire entrer dans une maison à l'aspect lugubre, et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans le hall à ses côtés, Eiden ne pouvait que trouver que celui-ci reflétait parfaitement l'intérieur de la maison : lugubre.

Les murs étaient sombres, humides et sentaient la moisissure, le papier peint qui avait dû les habiller un jour pendait lamentablement ça et là, décollé et déchiré. Des têts d'elfes de maison empaillées et misent sur plaques décoraient grossièrement les murs de l'escalier menant aux étages. Le tout était agrémenté 

de toiles d'araignée que la poussière avaient rendues grises, signe visible qu'elles étaient là depuis un long moment.

Mais plus même que l'état de délabrement apparemment de la demeure, plus que la saleté et la décoration morbide des lieux, c'était l'atmosphère lourde, emplie de reste de magie noire qui dérangeait Eiden. Cette maison suintait littéralement le côté sombre et tortueux de la magie et cela rendait le jeune homme plus que mal alaise.

Comment diable le quartier générale d'une organisation « lumineuse » avait il pu atterrir dans un tel lieu ? Le jeune slave se le demandait bien.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées contemplatives par une pression contre ses jambes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait juste de Chamallow, que Sévérus venait de libérer de sa caisse, qui se frottait contre lui en ronronnant.

« Allez Eiden, je te montre le salon rapidement, tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre là pendant que je vais à la réunion. Y'en a pas pour très longtemps et je te présenterai ensuite aux autres sur tu veux. »

OoOoO

**« Qu'est ce que c'est Mach' ? » **demanda une voix masculine à l'intension d'une jeune adolescente qui détachait un morceau de parchemin de la patte de son faucon.

« **Une lettre d'Eiden Ivan ! » **s'exclama la jeune fille en retour et elle entendit les pas de son frère aîné se rapprocher de la cuisine où elle prenait son petit déjeuner.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'adolescente était plongée dans la lecture de la missive de son jumeau tandis que leur frère aîné lisait par-dessus son épaule.

_**Chers tous,**_

_**J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera tous en bonne santé et avec le moral. Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous informez que je ne pourrai certainement pas rentrer pendant ces vacances ci. Mon père m'a sommairement expliqué qu'il y avait des risques pesants sur les enfants de mangemorts en ce moment et il préfère donc me garder en sécurité dans la QG de l'Ordre du Phénix à Londres. Oh bien sûr Sev a dit que si le danger s'apaisait il me permettrait de rentrer la deuxième semaine, mais comment le danger pourrait il diminuer alors qu'on est en pleine guerre ici ? Rassure toi Macha je vais le tanner pour qu'il me laisse venir au moins quelques heures si je peux. Mais je préfère ne rien promettre.**_

_**D'autre part, j'ai bien reçu les papiers que vous m'avaient envoyés Stella et Ivan, merci beaucoup. Je les ai remplis et renvoyé au Ministère de l'Education le jour même, je suppose qu'ils doivent être en train d'être traités en ce moment. Pourriez-vous m'envoyer mon livre de Runes Anciennes, de Français et celui d'Arithmancie que je puisse réviser pour les BUSES ? Je pensais les reprendre pendant les vacances mais vu que celles-ci tombent à l'eau… En tout cas merci beaucoup Mach pour tes notes de cours ! Remercies aussi Yann pour moi s'il te plait !**_

_**Dans tous les cas je vous tiens au courant et on se revoit au moins fin mai pour les BUSES Macha.**_

_**Baisers à tous**_

_**Miette.**_

OoOoO

Sévérus avait tenu son engagement et était venu le reprendre dans le petit salon vert une fois sa réunion avec les autres membres de l'Ordre dans la cuisine d'après ce qu'avait cru comprendre le jeune russe. Son père l'avait alors guidé jusqu'à la cuisine d'une démarche rapide et pressée, visiblement il devait partir bientôt, avant de pousser la porte et lui dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était aussi sombre que le reste de la maison mais bien mieux entretenue visiblement, mais elle était surtout pleine de monde. Eiden reconnu les cheveux roux de Monsieur et Madame Weasley, le visage fatigué de Rémus Lupin et celui curieux de Sirius Black, mais les autres ne lui disaient rien du tout.

« Oh Sévérus c'est ton garçon ? » demanda une jeune femme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux…. rose chewing-gum ??

« Oui Tonks. Alors tous voici Eiden. Eiden, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, tu connais une partie de leurs enfants» présenta le professeur de potion sobrement tandis qu'Arthur Weasley lui faisait un gentil sourire et Molly posait une main sur sa poitrine, visiblement ses enfants lui avaient ménagé la surprise des changements physiques de leur ami.

« La jeune femme sur pile électrique là c'est Tonks »

La femme aux cheveux roses lui fit un grand sourire et ses cheveux passèrent au rouge brillant sans raison apparentes.

« A côté d'elle c'est Rémus Lupin »

« Enchanté Eiden » dit doucement le loup garou avec un petit sourire qu'Eiden rendit timidement.

« Puis Sirius Black »

« Hello mon gars ! » s'exclama Sirius en mode chien fou et Eiden lui lança un regard circonspect mais fit tout de même un léger salut la tête.

« Et enfin, le dernier membre présent pour aujourd'hui, Marc Skott » présenta Sévérus.

L'homme devait avoir la cinquantaine bien tassée, les cheveux bruns coupé très courts, un œil vert et l'autre marron et une barbe de trois jours.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites », reprit le professeur de potion, « je vais devoir vous laisser. Molly je vous laisse le soin de l'installer ? »

« Bien sûr cher » répondit gentiment la mère de famille avec un doux sourire.

« Merci Molly. **A plus tard mon cœur.** » salua Sévérus en posant un rapide baiser sur la tempe de son garçon avant de se sauver, laissant l'adolescent au milieu du groupe de membres de l'Ordre qui le regardait d'un air circonspect et/ou curieux.

Molly Weasley, notant visiblement le malaise du garçon prit les devant et vient vers lui avec un sourire.

« Allez viens donc t'asseoir Eiden, on va pas te manger tu sais ? » plaisanta-t-elle. « Les autres adolescents sont encore au lit, il est tôt après tout, mais ils ne devraient plus trop tarder à se lever. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Sévérus t'as donné à manger ce matin ? »

Eiden acquiesça silencieusement à la dernière interrogation de la femme, alors que la voix de Sirius s'élevait plaisantante :

« Tu sais Molly, je doute que Sévérus ait oublié quelque chose de cet ordre là ».

Intérieurement le jeune androgyne était bien d'accord. Son père mourrait plutôt que d'oublier de lui donner à manger. Il passait toujours son temps à contrôler le poids de son fils, ce n'était pas pour ne pas le nourrir lui-même. Eiden prit comme même place à la chaise qu'on lui désigna et écouta silencieusement les conversations reprendre dans la cuisine.

Visiblement Tonks et Scoktt étaient tous deux aurors, Arthur était de congé ce jour là ainsi que Rémus et Sirius. Le pied ! Le garçon attendit silencieusement que ses amis se lève, faisant ce qu'il avait toujours fait le mieux dans sa vie : devenir invisible.

OoOoO

Deux jour plus tard, Sévérus avait été sorti de son laboratoire de potion chez Voldemort suit à un appel de son maître, comprenait une violente douleur dans l'avant bras, et il transplana aussitôt à ses côtés dans la salle de réunion où il eut la surprise de ne voir que cinq autre mangemort : Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy, Franck Avery, Rodolf Grim et lui-même. Les membres du cercle intérieur, les plus proches mangemorts du maître, hormis les deux Lestranges qui, Merlin merci, étaient pour le moment toujours retenu derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, même si Voldemort avait entre autres projets proches de les en faire évader, l'espion en était sûr. La seule information qu'il ne savait pas dans ce « dossier » c'était _quand _le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait ça.

« Tout est prêt Lucius ? » siffla la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son trône à l'attention de son bras droit.

« Oui maitre », répondit humblement celui-ci.

« Parfait », siffla de nouveau l'Homme-Serpent avant de reprendre d'une voix haute, proclament pour tous ses mangemorts présents dans la salle. « Fidèles serviteurs, les temps qui viennent vont venir voir l'avènement de mon règne sur l'Angleterre puis sur le monde. Et chacun d'entre vous est une pièce fondatrice de cet édifice nouveau et meilleur que nous tâchons de construire. Chacun d'ente vous, y compris vos familles. Vous êtes tous fidèles corps et âmes à cette entreprise et il est de votre devoir de renouveler mes rangs de nouveaux fidèles à cette cause. C'est pourquoi, mangemorts de mon cercle, les meilleurs de mes hommes, je vous convie vous et vos enfants à venir ici dans 4 jours. Je veux rencontrer celle et ceux qui rejoindront mes rangs et auront la tâche d'engendrer la prochaine génération de mangemorts. Alors nous aurons cette petite réunion de famille. Ne me décevez pas en arrivant en retard, mangemort, c'est un honneur qui vous est fait et il ne sera pas renouveler en cas d'erreur… »

« Oui maitre, merci votre seigneurie de tant de confiance », répondirent tous les hommes en noirs et a masques blancs d'une même voix avant de quitter les lieux sur un dernier geste de leur maitre.

OoOoO

Molly Weasley s'essuyait les mains sur son tablier dans la cuisine tout en réfléchissant. Elle était la seule adulte à être à temps plein dans la QG de l'Ordre du Phénix pour surveiller les enfants. Bien sûr les siens étaient majoritaires puisqu'il n'y avait qu'Eiden et Hermione en plus. La femme cependant était mal alaise depuis le début des vacances. Cela avait commencé par l'éloignement visible entre Hermione et son benjamin Ron. Il faut dire que le 

garçon était on ne peut plus grognon et en même temps elle voyait bien qu'il tentait de faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille ; celle-ci aussi en faisait de visibles, mais elle avait le malheur de tombé à chaque fois que Ron était mal luné et inversement. La situation semblait bloquée pour une quelconque raison. Et puis… depuis l'arrivée d'Eiden s'était pire. La brunette s'entendait parfaitement avec son meilleur ami brun mais les deux garçons semblaient ne plus pouvoir se voir en peinture. Au départ elle avait mis Ron et Eiden dans la même chambre, mais les jumeaux étaient intervenus, ce qui faisait que maintenant Eiden dormait dans la même chambre que Georges et Fred dans celle de Ronald. Les deux jumeaux étaient pourtant connus pour tout le temps être ensemble, mais ils s'étaient séparés d'eux même pour séparer leurs benjamins. Bref, quelque chose clochait visiblement puisqu'Eiden ignorait Ron et que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards assassins et des insultes plus ou moins subtiles à son ancien meilleur ami.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'entrée de Fred dans la cuisine.

« Ah Fred tu tombe bien ! Bouges pas ! »

« J'ai rien fait ! » se défendit automatiquement le rouquin et il eut la surprise de voir sa mère, sa si sévère mère, éclaté de rire.

« Non bien sûr que non que tu n'as rien fait Fred. Je voulais que tu m'explique ce que diable il s'est passé entre Eiden et Ron ? »

A la surprise de la femme rousse, son fils poussa un lourd soupire triste avant de lui dire d'une voix douce.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir maman … »

OoOoO

Sévérus arriva dans ses quartiers à Poudlard dans une humeur terrible. Son visage était bien plus pâle que d'habitude et son cœur se déchirait entre colère et effroi.

Merlin, voilà pourquoi après « la trahison de Lyly » il n'avait jamais voulu refaire sa vie et avoir d'enfants ; voilà pourquoi il aurait voulu être au courant de sa grossesse dès le début pour prendre les devants et protéger sa femme comme son enfant. Voilà enfin pourquoi il avait regretté dès l'instant où elle était apparue sur son bras cette maudite marque. Parce que non seulement elle el rendait esclave d'un fou psychopathe ; mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle condamnait sa descendance au même sort que lui indubitablement. Toutes les filles de mangemorts devaient se marier avec de futurs mangemorts pour assurer la pérennité des troupes et tous les fils se voyaient condamnés à devenir des pions sur un échecquier géant diriger par un fou d'un côté, des incompétents de bureaucrate de l'autre et l'Ordre du Phénix au milieu qui tentait tant bien que mal de limiter les dégâts.

Revenant au présent Sévérus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil la tête dans ses mains. Il ne servait à rien de ressasser sur ce qui aurait pu être fait ou non ; il fallait savoir_ quoi_ faire maintenant.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à Eiden de venir à la réunion du Loir Noir, l'homme était son ennemi juré et avait tenté de le tuer quatre fois depuis qu'il avait un an. Merlin il n'était même pas sûr que la connexion mentale entre Voldemort et son fils soit coupé depuis la « mort d'Harry Potter ». ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que l'homme le reconnaisse alors qu'ils avaient tout fait pour le faire passer pour mort aux yeux du monde !

Mais d'un autre côté, la réunion de son maître était obligatoire. C'était un _réel_ honneur pour els plus fidèles des mangemorts et Sévérus devait prétendre en être un. S'il ne se présentait pas là bas avec son enfant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait contrarié et remettrait indubitablement en doute la fidélité de son espion, ce qui mettrait bien plus que les deux Snape en danger.

Sévérus était dans une impasse et le seul moyen d'en sortir qui lui venait à l'esprit tenait en un mot : Dumbledore.

OoOoO

« Ceci est fort préoccupant mon ami, fort préoccupant », dit Dumbledore songeusement en jouant avec barbe.

L'étincelle qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux bleus électriques l'était plus présent et il était entièrement concentré sur le dilemme cornélien que venait de lui soumettre son espion.

« Je crains bien de ne pas avoir de solution toute faite à vous proposer, Sévérus ? Attention cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en ait aucune qui me vienne à l'esprit. Mais je pense que vous devriez en parler à Eiden d'abord. Selon la réaction de votre fils nous aviserons. Il serait regrettable de perdre notre meilleur espion chez Tom mais si cela doit vous sauver tous les deux, je suis plus que prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Parlons en à Eiden Sévérus il n'y a pas d'autre début possible.

L'espion acquiesça songeusement alors que le vieux directeur de Poudlard envoyait une note magique vers Eiden pour demander au garçon de les rejoindre au petit salon de la Noble Maison des Black. Un léger toc sur la porte les sortis de leur silence pensif quelques instants plus tard.

« Entes Eiden ! » appela le vieux directeur avec douceur en regardant la porte s'ouvrir et l'adolescent entrer timidement.

« Vous m'avez appelé Monsieur ? »

« **Oui Eiden, asseyes toi je t'en prie. Ton père et moi discutions d'une information qu'il vient d'apprendre et qui, j'en ai bien peur, te concerne. Et nous voulions ton avis dessus, je pense que tu es assez âgé et mature pour prendre tes propres décisions compte tenu des informations qu'on te donne. Vois tu Tom a eut une nouvelle idée et vient d'en informer ses mangemorts. En clair, il veut que tous les membres de son cercle intérieur donc ton père fait parti et leurs enfants se présentent à lui dans quatre jours. Cette convocation n'est pas vraiment négociable, mais je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver une solution quelconque si jamais tu… »**

**« Monsieur le Directeur »** coupa doucement Eiden** « Ce que vous m'expliquer c'est que Voldy a convoqué certains de ses hommes privilégiés et leurs enfants c'est bien ça ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Et toi Sev' tu fais parti de ces membres ? » **redemanda le garçon.

**« Oui, malheureusement »** soupira l'adulte.

**« Et si nous n'allions pas à cette réunion, ta loyauté serait sûrement mise en doute. Voldemort n'étant pas bête, il comprendrait très vite que si des missions ont ratées ces derniers temps ce n'est pas dû qu'à l'incompétence de ses hommes. Sev' démasqué, l'Ordre perdrait son meilleur espion chez Voldy qui serait d'autant plus méfiant à l'avenir et les vies qui auraient pu être sauvées seront massacrées dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Monsieur le Directeur, pourquoi au juste m'avez-vous fait venir ? Il est clair que nous n'avons pas le choix d'y aller… »**

**« Eiden tu te rends compte que cela te mettras face à face avec Voldemort et que celui-ci à le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. Sans compter que à moins d'un miracle tu dois toujours ressentir les effets de sa rage et/ou de sa présence. Tu pourrais être découvert et tué. » **Rajouta Dumbledore pour compléter parfaitement le tableau des possibilités de cette situation.

**« Je sais. Mais je pense pouvoir survivre à un petit mal de crâne professeur. Quand à ce que je risque, je crois en petre parfaitement conscient. »**

**« Eiden » **tenta Sévérus

**« Voldy n'est pas tendre dans ses tortures, ni avec ses hommes, **_**je le sais papa.**_** Crois bien qu'après quelques visions nocturnes même le pire des crétins l'aurait compris. » **

**« Comment ça « visions nocturnes » ? Tu fais des rêves ? »**

**« Appelles ça des cauchemars plutôt. Voldy n'est plus conscient que j'existe ni le lien entre nos têtes, je suppose qu'il ne protège plus son esprit et me fait généreusement profiter de ses… distractions »**

**« C'est trop dangereux ! » **s'exclama alors Sévérus d'un ton déterminé. « **Il est hors de question que je te laisse t'approcher de ce psychopathe alors qu'il pourrait tout de suite t'identifier par ce lien mental ! »**

**« Potentiellement ! » **répliqua Eiden** « Rien ne dit qu'il le fera. Rappelles toi qu'Harry Potter est mort. Voldemort croit logiquement que le lien qu'il partageait avec lui l'est aussi. Il a oublié l'existence d'un tel lien et l'a relégué au statu de détail insignifiant sans aucun doute. Cela ne lui sautera certainement pas aux yeux d'emblée puisqu'il s'en fou. »**

**« Tu n'en es pas certain ! » **répliqua à son tour le professeur de potion acerbe.

**« Mais toi non plus ! »**

**« C'est trop dangereux ! »**explosa l'homme en noir en se levant de son siège.

« **Mais on a pas le choix !** » répliqua Eiden en sur el même ton en se levant à son tour. « **Peut importe les risques pour moi, veux-tu condamner à mort des centaines d'innocents en n'y allant pas ? Parce que ça c'est une certitude, Voldemort fera automatiquement le lien si un de ses si fidèles mangemort ne vient pas !** »

**« Je refus de condamner à mort mon propre fils ! »**

A ce moment de l'entretient, Dumbledire se félicita mentalement d'avoir choisi de commencer l'entretient en russe. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que les éclats de voix entre le père et le fils allaient encore augmenter en volume et raisonner jusqu'aux oreilles des membres présents en ce moment au Qg et des divers adolescents présents également.

**« Personne ne te le demande ! »**

**« Et comment crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va réagir une fois qu'il aura fouillé ta tête et vu tes souvenirs ? T'offrir des chocolats ? »**

**« Je sais protéger mon esprit Papa » expliqua alors Eiden d'une voix plus calme et sûre d'elle.**

**« Ah oui. Et comment tu as appris ça ? Dans un livre ? » se moqua Sévérus sarcastique. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »**

**« Est un crétin fini, psychopathe, mazo et frustré ! » explosa Eiden à son tour pour couper court au débat « Et je ne te demande pas de te payer ma tête mais de me faire confiance ! C'est trop demandé peut être ? Mon esprit EST protégé, bien protégé. Comment ou pourquoi je l'ai fait on s'en fou ! C'est le résultat qui compte ! On. A. Pas. Le. Choix. D'aller à cette putain de réunion chez Voldy. Tu crois que ça m'amuse peut-être de me retrouver encore une fois devant ce taré ? Tu crois que je serai assez idiot pour m'y rendre su j'avais une autre alternative moins risque pour moi, pour toi et pour le reste de l'humanité ? Hein franchement ? »**

**« Eiden je… »**

**« On va à cette réunion point final », **siffla le jeune slave d'une voixglaciale.** « Point final. »**

Albus regardait avec fascination cet échange entre deux volontés de fer, plutôt de glace si l'on regardait Eiden. L'adolescent avait beau être plus timide et plus effacé que dans son ancienne vie, il gardait ce feu sauvage et farouche au fond de lui ; cette volonté inébranlable comme avait sa défunte mère, cette volonté qui avait la pouvoir de vous faire plier aussi important, puissant ou supérieur que vous étiez à ce que Lyly voulait. Sévérus avait visiblement vu lui aussi les similitudes entre Eiden et une Lyly en colère car il regardait son fils comme il aurait vu un fantôme, mais avec une lueur de fierté et d'amusement dans les yeux en même temps, malgré la gravité de la situation.

Mais le professeur de potion gardait comme même une position raide et sévère, malgré les arguments de son fils. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'exposer ainsi son fils unique s'il y avait une autre solution, quelle qu'elle soit. La tension dans la pièce montait donc à chaque seconde passant, devenant de plus en plus étouffante. Albus ne voulait pas intervenir dans le débat pour autant ; celui-ci ne le concernait pas au premier abord. Eiden comme Sévérus avait des arguments valables et cette décision finale concerneraient le père et le fils avant toutes choses. C'était eux qui allaient risquer leurs vie en allant ou pas à cette réunion et malheureusement l'une comme l'autre de ces solutions comportait les mêmes risques.

« **Il en est hors de question » **reprit finalement Sévérus avec force.** « C'est trop dangereux »**

**« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » **demanda Eiden sur le même ton.

**« Ça n'a rien à voir ! »**

**« Ça à tout à voir au contraire ! Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ou pas ? »**

**« Eiden ce n'est pas la ques… »**

**« OUI OU NON SEV ? »**

Le professeur de potion ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'éclat de voix de son fils unique. Jamais l'adolescent n'avait levé le ton ainsi avec lui et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

**« Tu me parles sur un autre ton jeune homme ! » **cassa t il d'une voix polaire **« Je suis encore ton père et tu me dois le respect. Ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher** **et à te punir ! »**

**« Bien ! »** claqua la voix de l'adolescent dont le regard c'était considérablement assombrit **« Si tu le prends comme ça !** »

**« Professeur Dumbledore** », salua poliment l'adolescent avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard vers son père.

Un silence plana dans le petit salon suite au départ du jeune slave jusqu'à ce qu'Albus le rompe d'une voix calme, repassant dans la langue maternelle des deux hommes.

« Alors Sévérus que fait-on ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Albus. Le mieux serait de ne pas y aller, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Mais Eiden à soulevé de bons arguments » compléta le directeur de Poudlard d'un air docte. »Sa question n'est pas sans fondements. Etes vous prêt ou non à laisser votre enfant assumer une décision dans cette histoire ? Lui faites vous assez confiance pour le laisser faire ses propres armes ? »

« Ce n'est pas à lui que je ne fais pas confiance Albus » soupira le maitre des potions en se laissant retomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupire à fendre l'âme « C'est aux autres. Avez-vous une petite idée de qu'IL lui fera s'IL découvre ma trahison ? Pour me punir, il lui faudra faire un exemple. IL ne se contentera pas d'un simple Avada kedavra, il le torturera des jours entiers, voire des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement brisé qu'il n'y aura plus une seule partie de son esprit et de son corps qui ne sera pas cassée irrémédiablement. Mais d'un autre côté, s'IL venait à découvrir qu'Eiden était le fils de Lyly alors il fera la même chose, peut être même pire. Merlin sait qu'il trouverait toujours pire à faire ! Sa cruauté n'a pas de limites. Evidemment que je fais confiance à Eiden, j'ai confiance en mon fils, je voudrais juste le protégé de tout ça… »

Le vieux directeur acquiesça gravement à ces paroles tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir à ce que vous voulez faire Sévérus » dit il calmement. « Prenez votre temps, il ne reste après tout encore quatre jours et trois nuits pour trouver une solution à votre résolution…Seulement je pense que vous devriez répéter ce que vous m'avez dit à Eiden, que vous avez confiance en lui malgré tout, votre absence de réponse à cette question ne vous apportera que des problèmes croyez moi ».

OoOoO

« Alors Snape on s'est engueulé avec son père? » Se moqua Ron à peine Eiden entra t il dans le salon. « Quel dommage que tu n'es plus ta maman pour te consoler », rajouta le roux d'un ton faussement affecté.

Sirius, Maugrey, Rémus tout comme Arthur, aux mots de son fils, se redressèrent de toute leurs hauteurs, près à réprimander fermement l'adolescent narquois mais le jeune slave leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

Il avait était s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'une démarche on ne peut plus calme et c'est avec une voix exprimant la même zénitude qu'il commenta sur le ton de la conversation.

« Un de ces jours il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à fermer ta grande gueule Ronald. Ou c'est moi qui m'en chargerai et je t'assure que ce ne sera pas de la manière douce. »

« Des menaces? » Se rengorgea immédiatement le préfet de griffondor, qui avait son caractère de cochon il fallait bien l'avouer n'avait pas le même recul calculé et la même classe que son ex-meilleur-ami.

« Une promesse », répondit néanmoins Eiden et tous ceux présents dans la pièce sentir l'atmosphère autour d'eux se refroidir de plusieurs degré et déglutirent sans même s'en rendre compte.

N'importe quel imbécile aurait compris dans la rigueur polaire avec laquelle le fils de l'espion avec détaché consciencieusement chaque mot de l'autre qu'il ne valait mieux pas le pousser à mettre cette « promesse » à exécution car celle-ci serait surement des plus désagréable pour le receveur.

Ron lui aussi avait dû sentir qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'un gouffre dont il n'aimerait pas voir le fond car il se tue et se rassit silencieusement dans son siège.

Pendant plusieurs minutes un silence empli d'une tension mal définie mais très pesante stagna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Molly et les jumeaux la casse par leur entrée plus que fracassante.

« Arthur j'en ai plus qu'assez, dit à tes fils que s'ils n'arrêtent pas immédiatement leurs âneries je vais les tuer! »

« Ils sont à côté de toi Molly chérie, ils peuvent t'entendre ». Tenta maladroitement Arthur et les autres adultes présents dans la pièce pouffèrent alors que la mère de famille levait les yeux au ciel, demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter une famille pareille.

OoOoO

Le grand soir était finalement arrivé et Sévérus avait fini par céder devant la résolution inébranlable de son fils. Les divers adultes de l'Ordre avaient été mis au courant du sujet de la dispute des deux Snape, même s'ils ignoraient qu'en fait c'était l'adolescent qui avait convaincu son père de s'y rendre et non pas l'inverse, et depuis ils avaient été tous au petits soins avec l'ado, le surveillant du coin de l'œil pour être sûr qu'il gardait le moral. Ron n'avait visiblement pas bien prit ce regain d'attention des adultes sur son camarade et Molly avait fini pas lui lancer en pleine tête que « s'il voulait aussi une dose d'attention il n'avait qu'à se rendre à la place du jeune russe chez Voldemort le soir même ! »

L'adolescent avait alors ouvert de grands yeux devant cette réplique, de même que les autres adolescents qui s'étaient alors immédiatement inquiétés pour Eiden, qui était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis le matin même et n'en était pas sorti.

Sévérus passa la porte du QG aux alentours de 18 heures et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Rémus Lupin se servait une tasse de thé. L'homme abordait l'air fatigué des lendemains de pleine lune.

« Rémus », salua t il poliment.

« Sévérus, une tasse de thé ? »

« Non merci, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Plutôt bien Sévérus, mais… ton fils est quelque peu déconnecté. »

« Comment ça déconnecté ? » demanda suspicieusement l'homme en noir.

« Eh bien tu sais, nous nous attendions tous à ce qu'il soit un peu plus difficile aujourd'hui. Surtout avec Ronald qui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des piques gratuites sur quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Enfin Molly a un peu explosé là-dessus. Bref ! Avec le stress d'aller dans la fosse aux serpents ce soir on aurait tous compris qu'Eiden pète un câble. Mais non. Il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre tout la journée, à regarder par la fenêtre dehors calmement. Et quand j'ai essayé de lui parler à un moment donné pour savoir comment il se sentait, il n'a même pas réagit, tout dans son attitude corporelle montrait qu'il ne m'avait même pas entendu. C'est ce que je voulais dire par déconnecté. Peut être devrais tu monter lui rappeler l'heure ? On lui a dit d'être prêt pour 18 h30 mais il est possible qu'il n'ait pas vu le temps passer. »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine » intervint la voix de Sirius alors que l'animagus rentrait dans la pièce. « Il va descendre d'ici peu je pense, j'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage et les autres sont tous au salon en bas.»

En effet, à 18h30 précise ; les trois ex-ennemis scolaires purent entendre des pas légers se diriger vers eux et quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent entra dans la pièce.

Il avait revêtu un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur mais avec quelques arabesques argenté sur les poignets. Ceux-ci ne portaient d'ailleurs plus les fameux bracelets en cuir habituels de l'adolescent et les manches légèrement fendus de la chemise laissaient apercevoir la peau marquée dessous. Ses longs cheveux avaient été attachés en une queue de cheval haute dont la pointe cascadait jusqu'à ses reins, et quelques mèches étaient tressées. Il avait ôter son percing à l'oreille ainsi que tous ses bijoux sauf sa croix en or blanc qui disparaissait sous son col. Enfin des chaussures en cuir noir, type rangers, étaient à ses pieds.

Eiden était sans aucun doute très présentable mais dans le même temps une sorte d'aura froide flottait autour de lui, repoussant l'envie de lui parler habituelle de son personnage. Sa visage était fermé et son port de tête droit. Ses yeux était un peu assombris. A lui seul il expliquait pourquoi les sorciers russes étaient surnommés « sorcier des glaces » par les étrangers ayant vécu chez eux peu de temps.

Voyant de ni son père, ni les deux maraudeurs ne semblaient bouger l'adolescent haussa un sourcil tout en demandant de sa voix douce mais étrangement atone : « Quoi ? »

« Occulomencie », marmonnant alors Sévérus d'une voix mi-sérieuse mi-incrédule. « C'est pourquoi tu étais « déconnecté » cet après-midi. Tu renforçais tes boucliers d'occulomencie ?

Le jeune slave se contenta d'un sourire en coin, étrangement froid lui aussi et moqueur pour réponse ; loin très loin de ses expressions emplies de douceur habituelles.

L'occulomencie était une discipline des branches nébuleuses de la magie, pour ne pas dire « noires », et était particulièrement difficile à acquérir pour tout sorcier lambda ? En effet elle consistait à fermer son esprit de toute pénétration extérieure au minimum. Mais, particulièrement bien maîtrisée, elle pouvait permettre de se forger une véritable carapace aussi bien mentale que physique qui empêchait quiconque de lire en quelqu'un aussi bien dans son attitude corporelle, que ses émotions ou les traits de son visage.

Et visiblement Eiden maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts cette discipline difficile, peut être même mieux que son père, pourtant redoutable espion, ne le faisait

« Bien, eh bien, je suppose que nous allons y aller alors ».

« Votre réunion est maintenant ? » demanda Sirius, revenant de son choc.

« En réalité non, la réunion commence à 21 heure » répondit Sévérus « Mais Lucius nous a invité à passer chez lui d'abord, et refuser… ne serait pas concevable. »

Les deux Snape sortirent alors du Qg de l'Ordre et le maitre des potions attrapa la main de son fils pour les faire transplaner.

OoOoO

Le manoir Malefoy était un endroit grandiose, impressionnant et beau, mais rien n'aurait pu vous le faire qualifié d'accueillant. Une aura de magie noire et de froidure suintait littéralement de toutes les pierres de l'édifice et Eiden se demanda si c'était là le thème de ses premières vacances avec son père : « endroits glauques et obscures ».Tout un planning !

Cependant il garda ses réflexions pour lui alors qu'un petit elfe de maison habillé d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse leur ouvrait la porte avec milles et une courbette. Sa voix était fort désagréable, très couinante, même Dobby à ses côtés avait une intonation calme et posée, agréable à l'oreille.

Touiny peut elle débarrasser les maîtres de leurs manteaux? Demanda la jeune elfe avec une nouvelle révérence.

Sévérus lui lança un regard passablement agacé avant de lui donner sa cape avec réluctance. Eiden lui ôta sa veste et la tendit d'un geste dénué de tout sentiment et de toutes considérations à la créature. Il aurait été très mal vu chez les Malefoy de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion ou de gentillesse envers leurs 

esclaves, d'autant plus lorsqu'on était un serpentard et qu'on devait rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques heures plus tard.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent les simagrées de la créature qui était décidément horriblement bavarde et Lucius Malefoy apparu dans toute splendeur dans le hall d'entrée. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier richement brodée dans des couleurs bleu glace, ses longs cheveux blonds platine étaient retenus en arrière et son éternelle cane à tête de serpent dans la main droite.

« Sévérus, mon cher ami, content que tu es accepter notre invitation. Ponctuel comme d'habitude », énonça le maitre de maison avec justesse et rigueur. « Et ce jeune homme doit être ton fils. »

« Oui Lucius laisses moi te présenter mon fils Eiden Zachary Snape. »

La poignée de main impérieuse du bras droit de Voldemort passa néanmoins pour ridicule devant la froideur et la neutralité totale des traits du fils de son ami d'école. L'ex serpentard dû d'ailleurs être impressionner du maintient de ce jeune adolescent car il lui adressa un presque imperceptible signe de tête agrémenté d'un léger sourire, sourire que le jeune slave ne lui rendit même pas.

« Nous allons pouvoir passer au petit salon Sévérus, Narcissia a hâte de te voir. Eiden si vous voulez vous pouvez aller rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre, je vais vous appeler un elfe pour vous guider. »

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur Malefoy », répondit poliment Eiden mais d'une voix atone.

Sévérus eut un sourire intérieur devant le frisson appréciateur de Lucius aux mots de son fils dans le même temps qu'il était lui-même impressionné par la qualité de la pratique d'occulomencie d'Eiden. Ce comportement distant et froid sans pour autant être hautain ou impoli était complètement à côté de ce qu'était Eiden habituellement. L'homme comprenait mieux qu'avec des capacités d'actes pareilles le choipeau ait décidé d'envoyer son fils à serpentard finalement, il incarnait parfaitement le cliché sur les verts et argents en ce moment : des gens au mieux détachés au pire indifférent du monde qui les entourait.

Le bras droit de Voldemort appela donc de nouveau son elfe de maison et lui ordonna sévèrement de conduire leur jeune invité chez le jeune maître. L'elfe de maison s'inclina profondément devant son maître, avant de faire de même devant 

Eiden qui lui emboita le pas après un léger signe de tête en guise d'au revoir pour les deux adultes.

« Ton fils est… surprenant », annonça alors le maître de maison à son vieil ami et collègue mangemort alors que l'adolescent disparaissait à l'étage.

« Oui, je crois que c'est le mot », confirma Sévérus d'une voix neutre avant de changer rapidement le sujet. « Tout est prêt pour la réunion de ce soir Lucius? Sais-tu si certains auront le culot de ne pas venir? »

« Personne cher ami, si tu veux mon avis, personne. La seule personne qui aurait pu être excusée est toi vis-à-vis du vieux fou… »

« Ce serait mal venu. Cette réunion est un honneur que nous fait le maître, le vieux fou je m'en arrange n'en doute pas. Ce vieux hibou me mange dans la main », répliqua Sévérus avec un rictus et les deux "amis" se dirigèrent vers le salon souriant d'un air affecté.

OoOoO

« Touiny, qu'est ce que tu veux? » Demanda Draco d'une voix lasse en voyant l'elfe de son père entrer dans sa chambre.

L'adolescent blond était allongé sur son lit, complètement démotivé. Ses vacances étaient d'un ennui mortel et en plus son père venait de le prévenir que ce soir il aurait l' « honneur » d'assister avec lui à une réunion chez « le Maitre » après dîner.

Franchement quel honneur! Draco ne voulait pas entrer dans ce cercle vicieux, celui des mangemorts, parfaitement conscient que dès que la marque serait sur son bras il ne s'en sortirait plus. Que cette atrocité le condamnerait toute sa vie à une existence maudite, en plus de le marquer comme du vulgaire bétail. Il ne croyait plus comme à des faits inébranlables aux croyances de son père depuis longtemps, pour la majorité il les contestait même. Bref, cette soirée promettait d'être un véritable cauchemar et c'est donc particulièrement démotivé que l'adolescent attendait que sonne l'heure de son destin.

« Touiny est désolée de déranger le jeune maître, mais le Maître à demandé à Touiny de guider le jeune maître Snape jusque chez maître Draco, maître. Mais si maître Draco ne veut pas de visite, Touiny peut… »

« Quoi ? Eiden est là ? » Coupa Draco en connectant enfin ce que son serviteur avait dit avec son cerveau et en se redressant d'un coup sur son lit.

« Oui maître Draco. Touiny est désolée du dérangement Maître Draco mais le Maître à dit… »

« Tu ne me déranges pas Touiny. Tu peux y aller. Juste vient nous appeler quand il sera l'heure de descendre manger ou si un des adultes monte. »

« Oui maître. »

« Bien vas! »

L'elfe de maison s'inclina une fois de plus devant son jeune maître avant de disparaitre dans un craquement sonore alors que celui-ci se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Son petit ami était appuyé contre un des pans de murs du Manoir, contemplant attentivement le plafond peint du couloir, adorable comme d'habitude.

Draco l'attrapa par un bras et le tira dans sa chambre avant que le garçon n'est eu le temps de réagir. Il le plaqua contre la porte maintenant close et l'embrassa doucement.

Il senti Eiden rire sous ses lèvres et le jeune slave énonça d'une voix taquine quand le blond l'eut un peu relâché de son étreinte.

« Si tu accueilles tout tes invités comme ça, je vais être jaloux. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises », répondit Draco avec un petit sourire. « Cet accueil là t'es réservé. »

« Je préfère », sourit doucement Eiden.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je te croyais en Russie? Où est ton père? »

« En bas avec le tien, ils doivent sûrement parler de la prochaine réunion », répondit Eiden en haussant légèrement les épaules.

C'est alors que le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Draco. Sévérus faisait lui aussi parti du cercle proche du « Maître » donc il avait dû être convié à cette réunion et Eiden aussi par un effet de ricocher. Merlin, Draco ne souhaitait déjà pas ça 

pour lui mais encore moins pour son petit ami! Le garçon était quelqu'un de très calme, doux, sensible et gentil, tout le contraire de ce qu'étaient les mangemorts et leur maître. Il allait se faire bouffer tout cru à cette réunion et aux suivantes si Voldemort insistait pour qu'ils reviennent. Et honnêtement Draco ne voyait pas pourquoi Il changerait d'avis là-dessus.

Eiden avait dû lire l'inquiétude dans son regard car il lui caressa doucement la joue en disant d'une voix calme:

« Eh, ça va aller ok? »

« Eiden je ne crois pas que tu sais _vraiment_ ce qui t'attends ce soir. Merlin je préférais que tu n'ais pas à le découvrir du tout. Pourquoi Sévérus ne t'a-t-il pas laissé en Russie! » s'exclama Draco en colère maintenant.

« Il a pas eu le choix », répondit toujours de cette voix douce et calme le jeune slave. « Mais je suis pas en sucre Draco tu sais, j'en ai vu d'autre et je suppose que c'est un peu obligé étant qui nous sommes de passer par là même si on aimerait l'éviter. Chut! Dray laisses moi finir. Il y a des choses cependant que ni LUI, ni ton père, ni le mien n'ont besoin et envie de savoir… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

« Crois tu honnêtement que ton père m'aurait proposé de monter s'il s'était attendu à ça », répondit Eiden en faisant un geste pour désigner les mains de son petit ami qui reposait toujours sur ses hanches. « Et que le mien m'aurait laissé monter si lui savait? Et que penses tu que leur cher patron va penser du fait que l'une des mes meilleures amies anglaise est une fille de moldue et une griffondor? Ou que toi, Pansy, Blaise ou même Théo avaient fait amis-amis avec elle? De ce que vous pensez réellement de lui? »

Le blond avait blanchit à ces paroles, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à ça. Merlin ils étaient morts! Voldemort était connu et craint par ses hommes et ses ennemis pour sa capacité à lire dans les pensées d'autrui. Seuls quelques rares personnes ayant des capacités et/ou apprentissages spécifiques pouvaient se protéger de ce genre d'intrusion mentale et seuls les plus doués et/ou puissants pourraient se confronter au Seigneur Noir et remporter le duel des esprits.

« Heureusement », reprit cependant Eiden comme s'il n'avait pas noté la pâleur de son petit ami. « Ni Blaise dont la famille est toujours neutre pour le moment, ni Pansy et Théodore dont les pères n'appartiennent pas au cercle ne seront là ce soir. Ce qui reste toi et moi. Draco, as-tu confiance en moi? »

« Bien sûr que oui Eiden. »

« Alors laisses moi faire, si tu as des questions je te promets d'essayer de t'y répondre après ok? »

« Heu.. Ok... » Répondit le blond dubitatif.

Il vit alors son petit ami fermer les yeux de concentration alors qu'il posait ses mains fraîches contre les tempes de Draco. Le blond ne senti au début rien du tout, mais peu à peu les mains d'Eiden se mirent à luire légèrement et il eut la sensation que quelque chose de très chaud et de très doux en même temps passait dans son esprit, coulait dans ses veines jusqu'à son cœur. Puis soudain il eut nettement l'image d'un cadenas qui se ferme d'un claquement sec d'imprimé sur sa rétine.

Les mains d'Eiden quittèrent alors ses tempes et le garçon rouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air plus fatigué qu'avant son action, quelle qu'elle soit. Draco le guida alors jusqu'à son lit, sur le rebord duquel il le fit s'asseoir.

« Ça va Eiden? » Demanda t il d'une voix inquiète.

« Donnes moi cinq minutes et ça ira mieux », sourit doucement le brun en se massant les tempes. « Des questions? »

« Heu… oui… je suppose… qu'est ce que tu as… t'es sûr que ça va aller Eiden? Tu veux t'allonger un peu? »

« Non, c'est bon. Tu connais l'occulomencie Draco? »

« L'art de fermer son esprit? Oui je connais mais les occlumens, surtout compétents, sont très rares dit-on et… Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu m'as « occulomencé » ou quelque chose comme ça? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Je maîtrise l'occulomencie depuis que j'ai 6 ans, mon grand frère me la apprise. Il y a quelques gènes dans ma famille qui facilite l'apprentissage de ce genre de choses. Ivan, mon grand frère, m'a dit que mon "caractère" aidait aussi, quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire. Mon esprit est donc protégé des intrusions extérieures, en permanence mais à un niveau faible. J'ai passé tout l'après midi aujourd'hui à renforcer mes boucliers mentaux pour 

pouvoir ne rien laisser transparaitre ce soir et je ne les ai fait tomber qu'en entrant dans ta chambre. »

Draco eut un sourire surprit à cet aveux.

« Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas reconnu crois moi, cela donne une personnalité…. _froide_. Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'on ne peut pas "occulomencer" une personne comme tu dis, c'est impossible. Seul un occlumen peut fermer son esprit des attaques extérieures… »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Eiden posa sa main dessus pour l'empêcher de le couper.

_« Mais »_, reprit il, « L'ancienne magie peut en revanche permettre de mettre certains caractères d'une personne sous clef en quelques sorte. La personne peut y accéder et personne d'autre. C'est comme ci toute cette partie de son esprit mise sous clef n'existait pas pour le légimen tentant une intrusion. Mais pour pouvoir le mettre en place, ce rituel ancien à besoin que l'envouté ait une totale confiance dans l'envoûteur, c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas pu lire tes souvenirs, je n'en avais pas envie de toutes façons, mais j'ai plus mettre sous clef tout ceux qui se rapportait même minimement à des émotions, des sentiments que tu pourrais ressentir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as enfermé? » Demanda alors Draco.

« Tout ce que Voldemort n'aime pas », répondit Eiden sans prêter garde au sursaut de Draco à la prononciation du nom interdit. « Tout ce qui se rapporte à l'amitié, l'amour, la joie, la peine aussi. Ainsi il ne verra pas tes forces ni tes faiblesse. »

« Tu veux dire que s'il fouille mon esprit…. »

« Il n'y verra que les qualités qui feront de toi un futur très bon mangemort, ni plus, ni moins. Il sera satisfait et ne cherchera pas plus loin avec toi. »

« Oh Eiden merci », s'exclama Draco en le serrant dans ses bras. « Je ne sais pas ce que je serai advenu sans toi! Mais et toi? Tu as fais la même chose avec ton esprit alors? »

« Non », répondit Eiden doucement.

"Non? »

« Non, ce rituel ne peut être fait que sur d'autre personne, c'est pour ça qu'il est beaucoup plus difficile de devenir occlumen que d'envouter quelqu'un. Même si le sort que j'ai utilisé sur toi est très ancien je te l'ai dit, et donc oublié du commun des mortels. Je suis certain que même Voldemort aussi puissant soit il n'en a jamais entendu parler, je le tiens d'une source très… ancienne. »

°Stella me tuerai si elle savait que je parle d'elle comme d'une source ancienne, songea Eiden avec un sourire intérieur.°

« Et alors, qu'est ce que Voldemort verras de toi? » Demanda Draco avec une nouvelle angoisse, entièrement centrée sur son petit ami maintenant.

« Rien, absolument rien, excepté une chose que j'ai laissée devant mes boucliers. »

« Rien? Mais tu vas paraître suspect non? »

« Oh oui sûrement, le cher maître de mon père va tout de suite comprendre que je suis un occlumen, seul un occlumen peut vider entièrement son esprit. Et la plus part d'entre eux ne cachent juste que les souvenirs gênants dans une situation donnée pour ne pas paraître suspect et être démasqué. »

« Eiden c'est dangereux… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Dray je sais ce que je fais. Oui Voldemort va se poser des tonnes de questions, oui il ne va sûrement pas apprécier, mais il ne me fera rien du tout, _il_ _n'osera_ _pas_. »

A ce moment de leur conversation l'elfe de maison à la taie d'oreiller crasseuse revint vers eux leur annoncer qu'ils étaient attendus en bas pour le dîner.

« Pourquoi Eiden? » Demanda alors Draco à voix basse alors qu'ils descendaient tout deux les marches. « Qu'est ce que tu laisses filtrer qui te protège tant que ça d'après toi? »

Eiden se pencha vers son oreille et murmura « Le blason de ma famille et de ma communauté » avec un clin d'œil, avant de fermer un instant les yeux.

Une seconde plus tard, ils entraient tous les deux dans la salle à manger où les attendaient les trois adultes, les boucliers mentaux d'Eiden de nouveau fermement en place.

OoOoO

Le dîner chez les Malefoy avait été très formel. Les parents de Draco n'étaient pas ce qu'Eiden aurait appelé des hôtes chaleureux. Il faut dire que lui-même n'était pas un invité des plus locasse lors de ce repas. Narcissia lui avait adressé un sourire poli en guise de bonjour qu'il lui avait rendu de la même manière mais ensuite il s'était simplement assis aux côtés de son père, en face de Draco, et avait manger silencieusement, faisant fit des conversations autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement Sévérus dire à Lucius que le décalage horraire expliquait son comportement actuel lorsque l'homme blond lui rapporta qu'il avait entendu que son fils était normalement quelqu'un de chaleureux. L'explication ne fut pas remise en doute, au grand soulagement des deux Snape, et le sujet dévia sur d'autres choses.

Quand le dîner prit finalement fin, il n'était pas loin de 21 heures, aussi Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy disparurent ils quelques instants pour se changer dans leurs robes noires de mangemorts, avant que tous ne partent en direction du Manoir Sombre de Lord Voldemort...

* * *

**Eh oui mes amis je coupe là ! Je sais c'est très sadique mais ce chapitre fait déjà 45 pages words !(10 425 mots!!) Un record pour moi, et même si la suite n'est pas encore finie, elle devrait aller dans le même ordre de pages alors… Je coupe ! Je ne me vois pas vous livrez un chapitre de 100 pages non ?**

**Une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé jusque là et je vous livre le prochain chapitre trèèèèèèès bientôt. **

**Non ce n'est pas du chantage, pas du tout… (doggy eyes)**

**Bisous**

**Anonyma1**


	39. Chapter 39

**Blabla de mouaw : Douce France, cher pays de mon enfance … Me voilà de retour et en vacances mes ami(e )s !! Ce qui veut dire : plus de chapitres, plus vite ! **

**D'autre part, plusieurs petites infos pour aujourd'hui:**

**1 Tout d'abord je suis positivement RAVIE d'avoir eu des telles rewiews de votre part, merci à tous et à toutes sa motive vous pouvez pas savoir !**

**2 Bienvenue à mes nouveau lecteurs : Meeria, Muschat, Eidole Shinigami, Carolane, Jeaane, Hissha(merci d'avoir donner ton avis, il m'a été constructif, même si tu n'aime pas plus que ça. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ) et ma petite collègue anonyme (je t'ai reconnu na !)**

**Et Pauline, mon dieu quelle rewiew ! Tellement longue ! Tellement drôle, folle, loquasse, accros, sadique (avec le passage de Vernon, je confirme tu peux entrer chez Voldy je ferai appelle a toi si je manque d'imagination pour des scènes de torture OO). Bref j'étais morte de rire en te lisant, vraiment ! J'ai adoré ! N'hésite pas à laisser d'autre rewiew à chaque chapitre à l'avenir si tu en as l'envie et le temps tu m'as bien fait rire !! (Et si tu as une idée de résumé plus accrocheur n'hésite pas je suis nulle en résumé toute idée est bonne à prendre !)**

**Si j'en ai oublié, bienvenue à vous aussi et mea culpa il est 4 heures du matin, j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous !**

**Bienvenue à tous et toutes et accrochez vos ceintures on redécolle !**

**3 Merci de votre fidélité vous « vieux » lecteurs et lectrice que j'adore : Griffondor (fidèle depuis le premier jour merci à toi !), Francol, Ornaluca, Grispoil, schiezca et Cie. Merci beaucoup de votre fidélité.**

**4 Enfin, pour vous laisser avec un scoop (ou deux lol) une question est revenue très souvent dans vos rewiews donc je vais y répondre de manière groupé (accrochez vous au cocotier) °prend une graaaaaaaaaande inspiration° OUI MACHA VA VENIR A POUDLARD !!**

**Mais pas dans le « tome 1 » si je peux appeler ça comme ça, mais dans le « tome2 ». En gros elle sera présente à Poudlard avec son frère et… un vieil ami lors de leur 6 année (et peut être septième si je me motive pour écrire jusque là). Même s'il reste possible qu'elle fasse une petite apparition dans le monde magique anglais avant…**

**Autre scoop, je n'ai PAS oublié les origines elfiques d'Eiden, seulement comme je croyais l'avoir bien expliqué (regarde ses notes fébrilement bah non pi être pas oups !) du fait de l'état de santé d'Eiden lors de son anniversaire ses héritages magique elfiques et vampire ont été bloqués. Ce n'est que parce que Stella et **

**Ivan l'y ont aidé qu'il a eu l'héritage vampirique. Donc pour l'instant l'elfique est bloqué. Mais, mais, mais (sourit bêtement) je ne l'ai pas oublié, il réapparaitra lors des 16 ans d'Eiden et le pauvre chéri va avoir une petite scène de panique (je l'ai déjà écrit ce passage et c'est très…. Spécial lol).**

**Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse, je vous adore et je vous dis à la prochaine**

**Bonne lecture**

**Anonyma**

* * *

Rappel pour ce chapitre (cf disclamer)

§blablabla§ fourchelang

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Nid de serpents (partie 2/ 2)**

_Dans l'épisode précédant du Jardin d'Eiden ;)_

_Quand le dîner prit finalement fin, il n'était pas loin de 21 heures, aussi Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy disparurent ils quelques instants pour se changer dans leurs robes noires de mangemorts, avant que tous ne partent en direction du Manoir Sombre de Lord Voldemort..._

OoOoO

Un château lugubre, froid, sombre, humide, noir et couvert de lierre, paraissant en état de décrépitude avancé, voilà devant quoi ils avaient tous transplanner. Eiden échangea un coup d'œil avec Draco qui faisait la même tête dubitative que lui.

Comment un sorcier qui se vantait d'être Le-Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-De-Tous-Les-Temps-Futur-Maitre-Du-Monde pouvait il avoir de la légitimité dans ce rôle en accueillant ses hommes et fidèles dans une ruine pareille ?

D'accord les lieux suintaient littéralement de magie noire, d'accord l'atmosphère était lourde, emplie de peur et de douleur, d'accord le lieu était repoussant et sombre mais comme même ! On avait l'impression qu'il suffirait d'une petite bourrasque de vent pour que tout s'écroule par terre !

De nombreuses fenêtres avaient leurs carreaux sales et au mieux fêlés voire complètement cassés. La porte d'entrée immense perdait de sa splendeur intimidante car son bois était vermoulu de toute part et la peinture qui l'avait autrefois sans doute parfaitement recouverte était passablement écaillée.

Bref, rien ici ne semblait avoir le standing auquel on pouvait s'attendre de la part de Lord Voldemort, Monsieur-Je-Me-La-Pette-Avec-Ma-Baguette-et-Les-Sangs-Purs-Sont-Les-Meilleurs-Du-Monde.

En même temps, Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était qu'un imposteur, un sang mêlé hargneux qui n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée que son père moldu abandonne sa sorcière de mère et qui depuis se vengeait cruellement sur tous les Sang-De-Bourbe et Moldus qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Peut être était ce à cause de ça, du fait que dans le fond, ce mégalomane timbré ne tenait qu'un rôle traître, que sa demeure avait elle aussi des relents d'impostures.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Eiden dû garder ses pensées et commentaires sous clefs et se re-concentrer pour renforcer une dernière fois ses boucliers mentaux alors que le patriarche des Malefoy faisait des grandes enjambées vers la portes rongée par les charançons, porte qu'il ouvrit religieusement, comme un pèlerin s'apprêtant à entrer dans un sanctuaire sacré, avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse suivi de sa femme, tout aussi cérémonieuse, leur fils, Sévérus et du jeune slave.

OoOoO

Voldemort était satisfait, il semblerait que pour une fois son bras droit n'est pas été un incompétent total et cette petite « réunion de famille » se présentait bien, très bien. Il avait ordonné à ses elfes de maison, cette vermine, de préparer les couloirs comme à chaque arrivée de nouvelles recrues possibles. Possible, l'homme serpent eut un petit rictus amusé devant cette expression. Les adolescents qu'il verrait ce soir n'était pas des « recrus possibles » mais des « futures recrues certaines ». Filles et fils de mangemorts, élevés dans la tradition de ses hommes dès le berceau, ces braves agneaux n'attendaient rien d'autre que de rejoindre le troupeau de leurs parents pour faire honneur à leur famille et défendre leur Sang-pur.

Il n'y aurait aucune mauvaise surprise cette nuit, aucun doloris nécessaire. Il n'avait qu'à entrer en scène et faire son show. Recevoir les allégeances était toujours quelque chose qui le mettait de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur, d'autant bonne humeur qu'il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucune future taupe cette nuit.

Des incompétents peut-être. Après tout a force de se marier les unes les autres les familles de Sang Pur connaissaient les inconvénients de la consanguinité, 

parfois. Voldemort n'était pas assez idiot pour l'ignorer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les résultats chez les familles Crabbe ou Goyle, c'était flagrant. C'est pourquoi quelques Sang-mêlés étaient essentiel pour renouveler le sang de ses troupes. Oui bien sûr. Mais il y avait sang mêlé et sang mêlé.

Les bons qui, comme lui, avait une haine farouche pour ses racailles de moldus, inutile espèce condamnée à l'extinction sur le top du classement de sa liste de chose à faire. Oui ceux là étaient des futures recrues tout à fait potable.

Mais les autres…. C'est amoureux des moldus, ces hontes aux sorciers. Ceux là, oui ceux là… ah quand il y pensait, le même genre de haine lui gonflait la poitrine. Ceux là, ces injures aux sorciers n'étaient bons qu'à être tués comme des porcs, égorgés à coup de sortilège, torturés, découpés en morceaux, lacérés, brûlés, avada kedavrarisé !

Le Mage Noir prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer tout en flattant son fidèle serpent, cette bonne vieille Nagini qui siffla de plaisir. Penser à ces vermines avaient toujours le don de l'énervé, il se savait impatient. Il aurait voulu les avoir déjà tous exterminé de la surface du globe ! Mais patience, oui patience. Maintenant plus aucun obstacle ne lui barrait la route. L'Elu était mort, bon débarras. Cet idiot aurait eu une vie plus longue et plus prolifique s'il avait accepté de le rejoindre. Bah tan pis ! Ce soir il avait voir 6 nouvelles recrues, cela étaient déjà, magnifique.

OoOoO

Comme d'habitude quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres recevait des futurs apprentis mangemorts, tout avait été fait pour rendre le chemin jusqu'à la « Salle du Trône » impressionnant pour les nouvelles recrues. Un long tapis vert serpentard épais, mais pas pour autant moelleux et confortable, au contraire râpeux et froid, avait était mis au sol tout le long du couloir, des torches enflammées illuminés les murs des pierres grises et humides tous les deux mètres des deux côtés du couloir. Le silence semblait lui-même peser encore plus lourds de cette atmosphère solennelle alors que toutes la petite troupe faisait procession jusque que la salle ronde en marbre noires veinés de rouge où les attendaient le Mage Noir le plus craint du dernier demi-siècle.

Sévérus avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son fils, apparaissant le guider, mais si on y avait regardait d'un peu plus près on aurait remarqué que la main de l'espion était un peu trop crispée pour n'être qu'un guide. En effet le professeur de potion était, inquiet et stressé. Il ne cessait de se répétait en boucle dans sa tête que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise idée, une vaste blague dans laquelle il ne voulait pas tenir son rôle de victime désabusée. Beaucoup trop risqué, il l'avait pensé et soutenu dès le début.

Merlin que faisait-il là en cet instant ? A guider gentiment et en silence son fils vers l'abattoir comme certain fermier y guide leurs cochons ou leur vache ? Quelle raison stupide valait tous ces risques déjà ? Ah oui, sauver le monde ! Bah tiens ; en cet instant le monde Sévérus n'en avait plus rien à foutre passer lui l'expression.

Merde ! Son enfant, la chaire de sa chaire, ce même enfant que Voldemort n'avait cesser de menacer pour une raison aussi stupide qu'une prophétie déblatérée par il ne savait quelle idiote de voyante depuis sa naissance, ce même enfant dont le dit Mage Noir avait déjà assassiné en personne la mère et tenté de tuer à 5 reprise sans y parvenir, cet enfant là parmi tous il fallait qu'il l'amène lui-même son propre père en personne devant l'homme qui ne rêvait jusque là que de le voir six pied sous terre !

Si l'homme en noir n'avait pas su le risque de cette situation il aurait éclaté d'un rire hystérique. Dangereux. C'était Beaucoup. Trop. Dangereux. Mais il avait encore une fois fait confiance à Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, encore une fois il avait suivit ses conseils, il avait fait toute confiance à son fils dans cette histoire.

Certes Eiden lui avait prouvé aujourd'hui qu'il possédait une arme que personne n'avait jusque là soupçonnée : sa maitrise parfaite de l'occlumencie. Certes il avait réussit à impressionner Lucius Malefoy, The Bras Droit de Voldychou. D'accord, d'accord. Mais, et si ses boucliers ne supportait pas l'assaut de Voldemort ? S'ils étaient trop forts et que la Mage Noir soupçonne quelque chose ? Si jamais il le reconnaissait comme même par ses yeux, son port de tête, son parfum ? Merlin il délirait son parfum… quoi que. Pas sûr. Avec sa tête de serpent qui sait s'il n'avait pas aussi récupérer leur odorat développé en plus de leur faciès reptilien ?

Merlin ils étaient dans la mouise jusqu'au cou et n'avait plus le temps de reculer, déjà Lucius (encore ce bâtard d'aristocrate blond) avait ouvert la porte et ils pénétraient dans la Salle du Trône.

OoOoO

Une salle sombre, froide, humide, éclairée par des torches enflammées voilà ce qu'un sorcier lambda ou même un moldu aurait pensé à première vu de la salle de réception de Tom Elvis Jedusor a.k.a Lord Voldemort alias Voldy-le-plus-méchant-des-mages-noirs-et-puis-c'est-tout-na !

Mais pour quelqu'un de plus expérimenté ou peut être de plus sensible à la magie, cette pièce humide et glauque au possible suintait surtout la magie noire de tous ses ports. Des hommes et femmes, peu nombreux en réalité, juste cinq, se tenaient debout en un demi cercle parfait, tous ayant au moins un adolescent avec eux. Tous étaient vêtus de longue robes noires mais les masque blancs habituels qui complétaient leurs tenues avait été laissé dans leur garde robe. Aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle réunion, non, c'était « une réunion de famille » et les membres d'une même famille ne masquaient pas les visages les uns aux autres.

La pièce était circulaire, en pierre apparente, le sol était fait d'un marbre noir veiné de rouge sang, teinte carmine de la même couleur que celle des yeux du propriétaire des lieux, encore absent pour le moment.

Les mangemorts en profitèrent pour se saluer les uns les autres d'un signe de tête tandis que leurs différents enfants se jaugeaient plus ou moins du regard. La première famille de mangemorts était la famille était la famille Grim comprenant le père, Rodolf était grand, massif et stupide dans l'esprit de Sévérus. Il avait amené avec lui ses trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. La fille avait dans les 17 ans, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus foncés, un visage ingrat emplit de tâches de rousseur qui faisaient douter du naturel de sa couleur de cheveux. Les deux fils étaient jumeaux et avaient dans les 15 ans. Bruns, petits, trapus comme leur père, ils avaient cependant un peu plus de charme que leur sœur aînée. Les trois enfants étaient scolarisés à Dumstrang, Sévérus ne les avaient jamais eu en classe et ne pouvait donc pas juger de leur intelligence.

Franck Avery avait lui aussi amener sa fille, une gamine insupportable aux yeux de Sévérus qui devait supporter la serdaigle depuis 6 années à Poudlard. Imbue d'elle-même, très superficielle, Lisa Avery était l'incarnation parfaite de la future femme de mangemort, assez sotte pour obéir aux ordres de son mari tout en étant assez futée pour le manipuler si besoin était.

Enfin les deux derniers adolescents étaient Draco et Eiden, son filleul et son fils, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à l'espion. Les deux enfants auquel il tenait plus que sa vie, pour qui il aurait risqué cent fois sa peau s'il l'avait fallu, allaient être présenté au « maître » dans quelques instants et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Draco était un enfant intelligent et il avait fait énormément de progrès pour se détaché des enseignements mangemoresques de son père cette année. Et Eiden. Oh Eiden n'avait RIEN du futur mangemort. Vraiment la catastrophe était imminente et le pire, c'est que maintenant elle était inévitable.

OoOoO

Le Mage Noir entra finalement dans la Salle du Trône où ses fidèles étaient rassemblés. Tous les adultes s'inclinèrent profondément à son arrivée mais les enfants eurent différentes réaction. Les deux filles les regardèrent avec crainte et respect en faisant une petite courbette ridicule.

Parfait.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard avec leur père avant de s'incliner légèrement.

Hum peu mieux faire.

Le jeune Malefoy baissa respectueusement la tête.

Mouais c'était un Malefoy, saleté d'orgueil familial, il arrangerait ça.

Et l'adolescent à côté de Sévérus, où était ce une adolescente ? Non assurément un adolescent. Lui. Et bien lui, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Même pas un clignement de l'œil.

Tom fronça les sourcils qu'il n'avait plus mais ne laissa rien transparaître en allant s'asseoir dans son trône. Il fit signe à ses hommes de se relever d'un mouvement gracieux de la main, avant de faire signe aux Grim d'approcher.

Rodolph Grim était entré à son service à peine sorti de Poudlard, homme fidèle, un peu trop zélé avec les moldus des fois mais bon… deux trois doloris le calmait suffisamment pour un mois ou deux. L'homme s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui, s'inclina rapidement de nouveau, avant de pousser en avant sa fille. Le mage Noir la regarda dans les yeux fixement, passant son esprit au crible. Hum… Parfait, cette gamine avait de la jugeote, peut être pourrait il la faire entrer en tant que membre actif de ses troupes et pas seulement comme femme de mangemort ? Bah il verrait.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres, hocha la tête satisfait et un des jumeaux fut pousser à la place de sa sœur. Idem, Rodolf les avait vraiment bien éduqués. Le deuxième jumeau avait les mêmes caractéristiques, plus une affinité pour la Magie Noire. Surprenant mais satisfaisant, très satisfaisant.

Les Avery succédèrent au Grim. Excellant. Cette fille était une parfaite gourde, son rôle de future femme de mangemort lui suffirait amplement.

Le jeune Malefoy fut amené par un Lucius fier. Le port droit, limite hautain, le jeune homme blond se laissa observer en silence sans cligner des yeux une seconde. Tout simplement parfait. Cet enfant était un vrai bloc de glace, encore mieux que ses parents. Oh oui Voldemort avait trouvé son futur bras droit quand 

Lucius deviendrait trop… encombrant. Il laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres avant de renvoyer l'adolescent auprès de ses parents dans le cercle.

Sévérus poussa alors son fils dans le dos et le garçon qui ne s'était pas incliné s'avança jusque devant le Mage Noir.

Voldemort regarda l'adolescent au physique androgyne, aux cheveux trop longs et à la carrure trop fine pour faire un bon soldat s'approcher de lui avec flegme. Il accrocha le regard vert brillant de l'enfant avant de pousser son incursion de légimencie dans son esprit… et il déchanta.

OoOoO

L'ambiance au Qg de l'Ordre du Phénix avait été tendue toute la journée. Mais en cette soirée elle atteignait son paroxysme, proche de l'implosion. Tous les membres présents au QG ce soir là étaient sur les nerfs, passablement stressé. Leur espion était de nouveau parti chez Voldemort, ça ils s'y étaient habitués depuis le temps. Oui, mais ce soir, il avait aussi dû amener son fils avec lui, et cela ne mettait pas les membres de l'Ordre en joie, loin de là.

Nymphadora Tonks était sans doute l'une des plus jeunes membres de l'Ordre et de par son âge elle s'était très bien intégrer auprès des adolescents pendant leur séjour au Square Grimmaurd. Sa maladresse légendaire associée à son don quasi pathologique pour les gaffes et ses talents de métamorphomage l'avaient rapidement mais sûrement hissée dans le top cinq des membres de la résistance les plus appréciés par les enfants Weasley, Granger et Snape.

Tonks avaient adoré l'humour tordu des jumeaux, leurs blagues qui étaient à la fois très agaçantes sans être non plus méchantes ou humiliantes pour les autres. Elle avait aussi noué des liens solides avec Ginny et le jeune Hermione Granger. Les deux jeunes filles et elle avaient parlé de robes, de maquillages, de garçons… Bref de préoccupations typiques d'adolescentes et cela avait fait rire bien souvent Tonks dans la manière de ses cadettes de voir les choses. Le jeune Ronald lui était plus difficile cerner, plus boudeur, mais elle devait reconnaître son talent aux échecs ; cet adolescent était un fin stratège et elle, en tant qu'auror diplômée, savait apprécier des jeux stratégiques de temps en temps.

Bien sûr elle s'était attaché à tous ses enfants. Mais elle avait été particulièrement marquée par le fils de Sévérus.

Timide, calme, introverti, le jeune homme au physique androgyne semblait souffrir du syndrome « je suis mal dans ma peau » typique à certains adolescents. Il était très intelligent et cultivé, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait 

paraitre à première vue, sans toutefois avoir l'arrogance que l'on attribuait sans mal aux élèves de la maison serpentards. Bref, ce môme était une énigme à lui seul.

Cependant, quand on prenait le temps de s'adresser à lui sans le brusquer, il savait aussi montrer un sens de l'humour caustique et quelques remarques sarcastiques proches de celle de son père, l'animosité en moins, et Nymph' se rappellerait certainement toute sa vie la fois où elle lui était presque tombé dessus, au sens propre du terme.

Le fils de Sévérus n'était au QG que depuis 24 heures quand elle était rentré de son service, fatiguée ; encore moins adroite que d'habitude. Elle s'était emmêler bêtement les pieds toute seule au moment où le jeune slave ouvrait justement la porte du salon qui donnait dans le hall où elle se trouvait. Et Nymphadora avait chu… juste pour atterrir dans les bras fins mais étonnamment solides du jeune homme.

Elle l'avait regardait un moment dans le choc, la bouche grande ouverte, alors qu'il la remettait sur pieds gentiment. Enfin, voyant qu'elle ne se remettait toujours pas de son choc, quel qu'il soit d'ailleurs, l'adolescent lui avait demandé si elle avait des batraciens dans sa famille.

Tonks avait alors bafouillé que non, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir. Elle se rappelait encore de sa réponse dit sur un ton nonchalant alors qu'il la regardait très sérieusement.

« oh.. j'aurais cru… parce qu'à garder la bouche ouverte comme ça vous allez finir pas gober les mouches. »

La jeune auror l'avait alors regardé d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin avant que le fils de l'espion n'en puisse plus et éclate de rire devant son expression. Un vrai rire. Chaleureux, lumineux, communicatif. Et Nymph' avait rit elle aussi, parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire.

Oui elle était tombé sous le charme de la personnalité complexe du jeune Eiden, et, alors qu'elle était accoudé au bord d'une des fenêtres du salon en cette soirée si pesante, Nymphadora Tonks ne pouvait qu'adresser une prière muette à quiconque voudrait bien l'entendre pour que les deux Snape rentrent vivants et en bonne santé de cette « escapade ».

OoOoO

Jamais dans toute sa longue vie il n'avait vu quelque chose de ce genre, un esprit pareillement travaillé.

Un blanc absolue, signe de barrières mentales très fortes que Voldemort savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à briser, même en y mettant toutes ses forces. Mais surtout, surtout, un blason.

Un loup d'ombre se détachant sur des épées sanglantes, les dents de l'animal trop proéminentes pour être un simple loup, des ailes de chauves souris dans le dos de l'animal et sur l'ensemble, imprimées nettement dans une couleur sanguine deux lettres.

Deux simples lettres illisibles pour quiconque de non initié au russe mais qui pourtant étaient mondialement reconnues, respectées et craintes.

Un « O »

Et un « C ».

Deux simples lettres pour un nom redoutable.

Le nom d'un clan sanguinaire et barbare, sauvage, vieux de plusieurs siècles, étendu dans le monde entier, ayant quasiment tous les autres royaumes et communautés du monde magique alliés.

Un clan que Lui, Lord Voldemort, ne serait jamais capable de battre s'il se le mettait à dos.

Un clan redoutable et justement redouté par tous.

…

Et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux brusquement comme une brûlure de scroutt à pétard.

Le fils de son seul espion chez l'ennemi appartenait aux Ombres Carmines…

OoOoO

Sévérus vit les yeux de son « maître » s'écarquiller légèrement de choc alors qu'il sondait l'esprit de son fils. Ce léger choc, si léger, ne passa pourtant pas non plus aux yeux des fidèles du Seigneurs des Ténèbres qui regardèrent avec attention l'interaction entre le fils du mangemort Snape et leur maître. Ce dernier cassa le contact visuel aux bouts de quelques instants mais garda une expression partagée en renvoyant d'un simple mouvement de la main le fils de l'espion chez le Vieux Fou rejoindre son père.

Sévérus quant à lui devait se retenir de trembler de peur. Qu'est ce que la Mage Noir avait il pu bien lire dans l'esprit d'Eiden qui vaille une telle attitude ? Jamais le sorcier noir ne montrait une quelconque émotion, surtout pas devant ses hommes, or là tous avait pu voir le choc de l'homme pendant quelques secondes et cela rendait tout le monde perplexe, d'autant plus qu'une fois Eiden revenu aux côtés de son père, le Mage Noir semblait toujours pensif et troublé. Or Lord Voldemort n'était _jamais _troublé.

L'homme-serpent se reprit bien vite cependant et s'adressa de nouveau à ses hommes et leurs enfants de sa voix sifflante, leur sortant le discours habituel sur la loyauté attendu de leur part, l'importance de leur quête pour préservé le monde magique des moldus… Bref le bourrage de crâne habituel. Cependant le maître des potions de Poudlard ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le regard de son maître allait plus souvent vers son fils que nécessaire…

La réunion prit fin au bout d'une heure de tension supplémentaire pour les paures nerfs de Sévérus et Voldemort renvoya ses hommes chez eux d'un simple signe de la main. Cependant, avant que l'homme en noir n'est pu crier victoire ou ramener son fils en sécurité, une voix froide, sifflante, cruelle et pourtant envoutante dans le même temps s'élevé derrière lui.

« Sévérus, restes quelques instants… »

OoOoO

Eiden vit son père imperceptible déglutir et senti sa prise sur son épaule se resserrée alors qu'il leur faisait faire volteface pour se retrouver de nouveau proche de Face-de-Serpent-Senior.

« Maître ?» demanda t il hésitant.

« J'ai besoin de quelques potions Sévérus, que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir de nouveau en réserve. J'aimerai que tu t'y rendes pour être sûr qu'il y a encore de tout et en quantité suffisante. Maintenant. » siffla le Mage Noir en regardant son espion dans les yeux.

L'homme en noir s'inclina légèrement et s'apprêta à faire de nouveau demi-tour en trainant son fils dans son sillage quand Voldemort reprit la parole.

« Le jeune Eiden n'a qu'à t'attendre ici » siffla t il en caressant son énorme serpent-Nagini- d'une main souple.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous encombrer de la présence de cet enfant maître, il peut très bien venir avec…. »

« Me crois-tu incapable de surveiller ton fils Sévérus ? » demanda Lord Voldemort en haussant un sourcil.

Et Sévérus devina à cet instant que sa réponse serait capitale pour leur survit à tous les deux, Eiden et lui.

Alors il s'inclina de nouveau respectueusement et fit ce qu'il devait faire, dit ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Non maître bien sûr que non, je vais aller voir ces réserves de potions tout de suite. Eiden soit sage. »

L'adolescent hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord en voyant son père sortir de la salle et concentra son regard sur Voldy qui lui fit une grimace ressemblant vaguement à une tentative de sourire.

_Flippant_.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre jeune homme », annonça révérencieusement l'assassin de sa mère et se levant de son trône pour les guider vers une petite salle dont la porte était caché derrière celui-ci.

Eiden fit comme on le lui avait demandé, renforçant encore un peu plus ses barrières mentales si c'était possible. Après quelques heures en présence de Voldemort il avait déjà un mal de tête carabiné, et il n'avait qu'une envie aller s'allonger un peu, loin, très loin d'ici. Mais il ne pouvait laisser tomber les masques, pas encore. Le mage noir ferait tout de suite le lien avec son ancien lui s'il tombait à genoux en grimaçant de douleur en se tenant la tête en sa présence. Bien trop évident. Non il lui fallait tenir encore quelques temps, c'était une question de survie…

* * *

A suivre….

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

**Non je plaisante j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par mes lecteurs adorés (regardes à droite et à gauche histoire de vérifier que personne ne s'apprête à se jeter sur elle avec un couteau ou autre). Ce serait bien trop vache comme fin. Donc… nous continuons. Rassuré(e )s ? ;)**

* * *

Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, alias Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, était perplexe. Très perplexe. Trop perplexe. Et cela n'était pas normal. En tant que Mage Noir le plus puissant de son temps il ne d_evrait pas_ être perplexe, pas du tout, et surtout pas à cause d'un gamin même pas encore sorti de l'école. Un morveux de quinze ans qui ne devrait lui opposer aucune résistance, aucun problème et surtout aucune précaution. Et pourtant il était là, assis dans un salon aux tons vert et argenté au lieu de son trône dans la salle de réunion où il recevait ses mangemorts habituellement et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs ses prisonniers les plus importants avaient aussi le droit à cet « honneur » avant de mourir, avec le fils d'un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts en face de lui, assis nonchalamment dans son propre siège mais avec grâce, et qui le regardait d'un air totalement inexpressif.

Voldemort avait par le passé déjà rencontrer des occlumen, dont l'homme qui l'avait formé bien sûr, mais jamais encore un occlumen n'avait joué avec lui au petit jeu que faisait l'adolescent. Il l'avait parfaitement laissé savoir qu'il maitrisait l'art de fermer son esprit tout en le mettant en garde dans le même temps face aux conséquences possible de ses actes.

Et les conséquences possibles de ses actes, Lord Voldemort ne les savait que trop. Se mettre à dos cet adolescent c'était potentiellement prendre le risque de se mettre à dos toute sa communauté.

Bien sûr rien ne l'assurait que le morveux n'était pas qu'un simple sujet du Royaume des Ombres Carmines… Mais rien ne lui prouvait non plus le contraire.

Les sorciers russes n'étaient pas respectés et craints depuis des générations dans le monde magique pour des broutilles. En effet c'était un peuple très conservateur des traditions, encore plus que les Sang Pur anglais, et où l'éducation, notamment militaire, des jeunes avait une place de choix.

Pas pour tous les jeunes de la même façon bien sûr, mais les enfants descendants de familles nobles étaient formés aux combats dès le berceau ou presque. Et un service militaire était obligatoire pour tous dès l'âge de 14 ans, 13 pour les enfants les plus précoces et doués en magie… et les nobles. Or, tout dans la posture du jeune homme en face de lui, lui criait qu'il appartenait au gratin de la Société Russe. Son maintient aurait fait passer les Malefoy pour de simples domestiques et la rigueur de ses traits auraient fait geler l'enfer.

Oui cet enfant descendait assurément d'une famille proche du pouvoir, s'en prendre à lui par des menaces physiques ou verbaux c'était risqué de se mettre toute la Russie à dos, et cela n'était pas envisageable…

Pas plus que de perde l'occasion d'avoir une mines d'or pareilles dans ses rangs.

L'enfant était visiblement intelligent, il avait demandé à Lucius les documents scolaires de tous les enfants qu'on lui avait présenté ce soir et le jeune Snape était loin d'être mauvais. De plus le petit doigt de Voldemort lui disait qu'il cachait une partie de son potentielle à ses enseignants, même son propre père. Ce que les autres ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire défauts et se faire sous-estimé d'un adversaire était une très bonne tactique, très serpentarde.

L'esprit de ce gosse l'angoissait et lui plaisait dans le même temps. Sans compter qu'avec quelqu'un comme lui de fidèle dans ses rangs, avec un physique pareil, il y aurait toujours moyen de faire tomber dans ses filets quelques agents du ministère quelques peu récalcitrants à l'idée de le rejoindre sans être pour autant fidèles à leur employeurs. Il connaissait déjà deux trois hommes qui lui auraient donné toutes les informations qu'il désirait ne serait ce que pour passer quelques heures à _s'amuser_ avec une beauté pareil.

Oui cet enfant était un atout en puissance pour ses rangs et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Tom Elvis Jedusort allait devoir négocier une alliance de manière très serrée…

OoOoO

Un elfe de maison apparu soudainement dans le petit salon, un plateau chargé de deux verres et de diverses boissons dans ses mains. Il les posa sur une table basse entre le Mage Noir et le plus jeune Prince des Ombres Carmines avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant son maître et de repartir dans un pop sonore.

« Quelque chose à boire ? » proposa Voldemort gentiment au jeune homme devant lui qui dénia poliment.

Plutôt s'arracher les deux jambes avec les dents que de boire quoi que se soit provenant de ce taré, merci bien !

Eiden avait bien remarqué l'éclat de raisonnement qu'avait eut le psychopathe en face de lui pendant les quelques instants de silence qui avait suivit leur installation. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit du jeune serpentard que l'homme en face de lui avait fait le lien entre le blason dans sa tête et sa famille et qu'il avait prit la menace au sérieux vu ses manière courtoises… peu… orthodoxes chez lui.

Cependant rien ne l'empêchait de vouloir potentiellement le drogué pour lui soutirer des informations ou tenter de le mettre sous son contrôle. Et 

franchement Eiden préférait paraitre méfiant voire paranoïaque que se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

Heureusement qu'il avait subit un entraînement poussé depuis son plus jeune âge pour les négociations et les réunions de stratégies politiques en tant que prince du Royaume des Ombres Carmines car autrement il aurait été dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'aux coudes au moins.

Jamais en cet instant il n'avait été aussi heureux de l'enseignement dispensé par Ivan et Stella toutes ses années en prévision de son rôle dans le monde politique mais aussi et surtout dans le cas où il y aurait une attaque des rebelles et qu'il se fasse enlever. Il savait exactement quand il fallait parler ou pas avec des personnages dans le genre de Voldemort ; et quoi dire et comment pour limiter et les informations et les dégâts collatéraux.

« Monsieur Snape », reprit Voldemort après s'être servi un verre de vin. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez commencé à vivre en Angleterre que depuis quelques mois ? »

« C'est exact », répondit Eiden de sa voix atone. « Depuis le mois de Septembre. »

« Suite au décès de votre mère n'est ce pas ? Un accident ? »

« Non, un assassinat », répondit Eiden en se retenant de rajouter « par ta faute connard ! »

« Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais, la version officielle disait… »

« On peut rarement se fier aux versions officielles si vous voulez mon avis », coupa Eiden d'une voix polie et calme mais toujours atone.

« Votre père… »

« N'en sait rien lui-même, il ne risquait pas de vous l'apprendre. »

« Je vois. Donc votre mère a été tuée ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous m'en voyez navré », dit le Mage Noir avec ce qui s'apparentait à de la sollicitude et Eiden ne fit qu'un mouvement de la tête pour comme acceptation.

« Connaissez-vous la situation actuelle en Angleterre Monsieur Snape ? »

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un conflit entre le gouvernement en place et une autre mouvance. »

« C'est exact. Et il se trouve que je suis le chef de cette « mouvance » comme vous dîtes. »

Eiden se contenta de lever un sourcil délicatement, que le Mage Noir pouvait interpréter comme une invitation à continuer ainsi que du dédain.

« Il faut que vous compreniez Monsieur Snape qu'ici les lois ne sont pas aussi bien faites que chez vous. Les créatures considérées comme sombres ou potentiellement dangereuses ont vu leurs droits reniés il y a des années. Loups garous, centaures, vampires… »

Le jeune serpentard voyait très bien où le Mage Noir voulait en venir avec son allusion aux vampires mais il laissa couler comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

« Et ce que je tâche de faire ici c'est rétablir l'équilibre voyez vous, réaccorder à tout ces _peuples_ leurs droits les plus fondamentaux. »

Atrocement manipulateur, très… serpentard vraiment. S'il était vrai qu'il ralliait les peuples dits « noirs » à sa cause, Voldemort ne travaillait nullement à la création de la reconnaissance de leurs droits fondamentaux. Au contraire il y avait de fortes chances qu'à la fin de ce conflit, ces « créatures » soient encore plus mal considérées à cause de leur alliance avec le Mage Noir. Comme il était pratique parfois d'oublier que c'était l'exclusion due à la Société qui avait poussé certaines personnes du mauvais côté de la Magie…

« Il ne me parait pas juste que tous ces personnes ne pussent vivre décemment à cause des lois rétrogrades du Ministère et c'est ce que nous nous efforçons de changer avec mes… associés. Associés dont votre père fait partie. »

« Les mangemorts », annonça calmement le jeune russe.

« Exact. »

« Voilà un nom bien étrange pour des personnes voulant rétablir l'équilibre dans cette Société gangrénée », se permit de faire remarqué l'adolescent avec un calme platonique.

Calme que visiblement son interlocuteur s'efforçait de garder au vue de la légère crispation qu'il eut avant de répondre avec ce sourire dérangeant.

« Exact mais le nom a-t-il tellement d'importance ? »

« Certes non, les actes compte plus que les mots, je suppose » ; accorda Eiden à son vis-à-vis dont le sourire s'agrandit un peu plus face à cet accord tacite de l'adolescent.

« Si je peux me permettre une analogie, il me semble que vous avez le même problème en Russie. Un camp se rebellant face au pouvoir officiel. »

Très malin, comment lui faire révéler son camp avec une simple phrase. Si l'adolescent montrait son dégoût des rebelles il serait catalogué comme pro-royal, et s'il grimaçait face au pouvoir en place il serait catégoriser rebelle. Vraiment très rusé, mais Eiden ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

« C'est exacte nous avons nous aussi quelques tensions et divergences d'opinion entre le pouvoir officiel et le camp rebelle. »

Essayes de trouver mon camps avec ça mon coco ! pensa Eiden rageur, avec un sourire intérieur devant le très léger désapointement visible de Voldemort face à sa réponse on ne peut plus neutre tout en restant correcte.

« Et il faut que vous compreniez aussi, » reprit cependant le mage Noir « que notre camps ayant moins de membres que le Minsitère en place qui est plus officiel, les membres mangemorts le sont de pères en fils et de mères et filles. Tous m'accorde leur fidélité dans cette tâche ».

« Dois-je comprendre que parce que certains parents ont fait un choix, leurs enfants sont automatiquement liés à ce même camps ? »

« En effet ».

« Je vois. Malheureusement je crains qu'il ne soit impossible de faire deux serments magiques d'allégeance pour la même personne au même moment, même en Angleterre. Ai-je tords ? »

« Probablement pas », répondit évasivement Voldemort qui s'était de nouveau tendu face au mot « serment magique ».

« J'ignore si vous le savez Monsieur, mais en Russie le service militaire est obligatoire et chaque soldat qui se retrouve diplômé et gradé prête serment de servir son armée jusqu'à la mort, _magiquement._ »

Eiden laissa volontaire un temps de silence s'étendre avant de rajouter.

« Ce signifie que je suis lié à une personne et à une seule jusqu'à ce que je meure ou que celle-ci me libère de mon engament. Certes votre cause m'apparait… _justifiée_ mais à moins que vous ne fassiez une alliance avec mon peuple je ne vous servirai pas » conclu le jeune homme toujours de sa voix atone et avec un air calme mais résolu.

« Votre père fait parti de cette cause. Il s'y est engagé, ainsi que sa famille après lui », siffla Voldemort en plissant les yeux.

« Dont il ignorait l'existence à ce moment là. Je ne dis pas que votre offre ne serait pas intéressante potentiellement, cette histoire de droits me touche profondément, vu que mon pays y est sensible lui-même. Mais je n'obéis qu'à mon supérieur hiérarchique, et ce n'est pas vous ; je ne m'agenouille que devant mon supérieur hiérarchique et ce n'est pas vous ; je ne courbe l'échine que devant une seule et unique personne, et elle est russe, pas anglaise. Je suis un soldat, j'obéis aux ordres. Faites une alliance avec ma communauté, arrangez vous pour qu'on m'ordonne de m'associez à votre cause et je le ferai. Sans ça… Mon père a fait ses choix il y a longtemps, je les respecte comme je respecte les arguments que vous m'avez fournis. Soyez sans crainte je ne parlerai pas de cet entretient, à personne. Notre rencontre restera sécrète. Mais je ne rejoindrai pas vos rangs, aussi juste et raisonnable votre offre soit elle »

Durant son discours Eiden avait volontairement laissé un peu de sa magie ressortir, tant et si bien que ses yeux habituellement si brillant s'assombrirent légèrement et se fendirent, dans le même temps que ses ongles se noircirent et s'épaissirent et que ses canines s'allongèrent légèrement.

Voldemort regardait maintenant le jeune vampire en face de lui, son aura de pouvoir sauvage était palpable même si elle restait calme pour le moment. Elle ne faisait que renforcer son impression sur le potentiel de ce jeune homme. Ce le mettre à dos ne serait pas une bonne idée. Aussi rangea t il sa frustration au fond de son esprit et acquiesça t il au discours du jeune serpentard d'un mouvement de tête compréhensif.

« Votre père ne saurait tarder » dit il alors « je vous propose de repasser de l'autre côté ».

Eiden acquiesça tout en rappelant sa magie en lui, lui redonnant son apparence normale tandis qu'il rejoignait en effet son père dans l'autre salle. L'homme en noir fit un rapide rapport à son « maître » avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux.

§Que fait on maître ? § siffla soudainement une voix derrière le Mage Noir une fois les deux Snape partis de son domaine. « Pour le jeune ? »

§Nous cherchons une solution Naginni. Je veux ce jeune dans mes rangs, et je n'y renoncerait pas §, siffla Voldemort en retour ses yeux redevenus d'un rouge sanguin empli de détermination.

OoOoO

A peine réapparurent-ils au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'Eiden se dégagea de la poigne de son père pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proches et vomir.

L'espion le regarda partir sous le choc pendant une seconde mais il n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter à sa suite que Maugrey Fol œil, Sirius Black et Nymphadora Tonks venait à sa rencontre dans le hall.

« Sévérus, Merlin merci vous êtes enfin rentrés ! » s'exclama la jeune auror en allant jusqu'à prendre l'homme en noir dans ses bras ! « Où es ton fils ? » demanda t elle ensuite en regardant à ses côtés, inquiète.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas Sévérus qui lui répondit mais Maugrey qui grâce à son œil magique pouvait scanner toute la maison rapidement.

« Je pense que tu fils va avoir besoin d'une potion ou deux » adressa t il à l'espion qui hocha la tête en se massant les temps.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ? » demanda immédiatement Sirius voulant se rendre utile.

« Je vais y aller » proposa Maugrey en se mettant en route, Tonks sur ses talons. « Dumbledore attends pour ton rapport à Poudlard Sévérus »

« Je sais », soupira l'espion « Sirius… »

« Je m'occupe d'Eiden », répondit aussitôt l'animagus. « Où… ? »

Sévérus lui désigna la porte des toilettes avant de repartir en direction de Poudlard. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il pourrait revenir prendre soin de son fils.

OoOoO

Eiden était assis à même le sol, la tête posée contre le mur derrière lui, pulsant douloureusement suite à cette confrontation prolongée avec son ennemi mortel. Il avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières arrivée au Qg, ne pouvant plus les maintenir plus longtemps, et c'est ce qui avait entre autre causé ces nausées. Entre autre seulement.

Dire plus ou moins clairement qu'il adhérait aux principes de l'homme qui avait assassiné froidement sa mère, son parrain et tenté de le tuer à cinq reprise aidait aussi à le rendre malade.

Il fut cependant tiré de ses pensées moroses par un doux toc contre la porte de bois, suivit de la voix de Sirius.

« Eiden, bonhomme, je peux entrer ? »

Le jeune slave n'avait envie de voir personne, il ne savait toujours pas où il en était vis-à-vis de son parrain de substitution, il se rappelait encore de la conversation avec son père mais n'avait pas mis les choses à plat avec le premier concerné. Mais il était aussi et surtout fatigué, fatigué de tenter de démêler les sentiments contradictoires qui lui nouait le cœur et l'esprit, et décidément trop mal pour lutter encore pour ou contre quoi que ce soit. Aussi fit-il un mouvement de poignet qui déverrouilla la porte en un « clic » sonore qui relança sa migraine.

L'animagus échappé d'Azkaban entra alors à pas feutrés jusqu'à lui. Il avait deux fioles dans les mains quand il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tiens, tu te sentiras mieux avec ça ».

Eiden eut un sourire amer, il doutait de se sentir mieux dans l'extrême immédiat, cependant il consentit à avaler les deux infâmes mixtures qu'il reconnu être une potion anti douleur et une potion de sommeil sans rêve avant que l'inconscience ne l'emporte…

OoOoO

Sirius se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée par l'espion dès le départ de celui-ci. Il tapa doucement contre la porte en bois avant d'appeler d'une voix douce son filleul de cœur pour que celui-ci l'autorise à entrer.

La porte se déverrouilla quelques instants plus tard et l'animagus entra dans la petite pièce, jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur l'adolescent.

Celui-ci avait une pâleur fantomatique, encore pire que d'habitude, ainsi qu'un mal de tête visiblement carabinée à la vue de ses yeux plissés contre la lumière pourtant faible des cabinets.

Sirius lui fit avaler les deux potions rapidement et l'enfant sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

L'évadé d'Azkaban se pencha alors vers le jeune serpentard et le souleva délicatement dans ses bras.

Eh bien, papa n'avait pas tord poussin, tu es bien trop léger pour ton âge, pensa t il immédiatement en avisant du poids plume de l'ado.

Il salua d'un rapide signe de tête Tonks qui l'attendait dans l'escalier et tous les deux montèrent dans les étages jusqu'à la chambre qu'Eiden partageait avec un des jumeaux Weasley. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances Sirius était heureux de cet état de fait. Sans doute le jeune Ronald aurait il posé une tonnes de questions à Eiden sur ce qui s'était passé, au moins Georges était plus mature et se contenterait de veiller sur le jeune russe.

Sirius ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et ne fut pas surpris de constater que son autre occupant ne dormait pas malgré le fait que sa mère l'ait envoyé ses frères et lui se coucher il y avait plusieurs heures.

Georges perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait en avisant la silhouette inconsciente dans les bras du dernier héritier des Black et Sirius s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves » assura t il et il vit le rouquin se détendre imperceptiblement. « N'hésite pas à venir me chercher comme même en cas de problème quel qu'il soit ok ? »

« Oui Monsieur Black… Sirius » se reprit le roux devant le regard insistant de l'animagus qui se permit un petit sourire.

Il déposa alors délicatement son fardeau sur le lit qu'il lui était attribué avant de lui ôté ses chaussures.

« Euh, Sirius je ne suis pas sûr qu'Eiden apprécierait » tenta Georges en le voyant déboutonner délicatement la chemise du jeune russe ; « Il est très pudique ».

« Je sais » se contenta de répondre l'animagus avant d'ôter complètement la chemise et le pantalon du jeune slave.

Il rabattu alors délicatement la couverture sur le corps frêle de l'androgyne, le laissant en t-shirt et sous vêtements avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit Georges »

« Bonne nuit Mon...Sirius »

* * *

**Et voila ! Bon ce chapitre fait 5 pages de moins que le dernier car j'en ai coupé une scène après relecture (je la replacerai dans un chapitre plus tard dans l'histoire)**

**J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous a plu et que la confrontation Voldy/Eiden a été une surprise et/ou agréable à vos yeux. ? j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire mais dans le même temps je voulais faire ressortir le côté serpentard d'Eiden qu'on ne voyait pas trop dans la fic jusque là. Ce n'est pas un pauvre petit garçon manipulable et tremblant à souhait, c'est un serpentard et lui aussi sait manipuler son monde.**

**Le prochain chapitre portera le nom « accélérations » et nous entraînera aux premières lignes d'un conflit armé… particulier.**

**En attendant, laissez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre ci et vos attentes pour la suite de l'histoire !**

**Bisous à tous et à toute depuis ma petite ville de France (the come back lol)**

**Anonyma**


	40. Chapter 40

**Blabla de l'auteure : Hello hello tout le monde ! **

**Bienvenue dans un nouveau chapitre du Jardin d'Eiden, certes court mais efficace, enfin à mon humble avis. **

**Merci encore pour vos nombreuses rewiews.**

**Pauline tu étais déchainée à ce que je vois (non je ne regarde pas les Winx mais bon rassures toi moi je vais sur mes 20 balais (sniff) et je regarde bien gully pour les zinzins de l'espace et Oggy et les cafards alors... Et non j'en n'ai pas honte lol.)**

**Thepounette, que de longues rewiews !! Non je ne sais pas comment on supprime les anciennes mais je te ferai une réponse personnelle pour toutes tes questions.**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew jusque là, j'ai été ravie de lire vos commentaires tous autant qu'ils sont (même si étant une droguée de la rewiew j'en voudrais toujours plus... bave lol).**

**Sinon je me sens particulièrement fière de moi pour ce chapitre. Je vous explique j'ai écris ce chapitre en une journée, en plus c'est un chapitre capital comme vous le comprendrez en bas de page. Même si certains passages ne me contentent pas complètement (les Buses par exemple), j'avais hâte de le terminer. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout à l'heure !!**

**Anonyma1 **

* * *

**Chapitre 40: Accélérations**

Trois semaines avaient passée depuis la rentrée des classes et une atmosphère plus que studieuse avait envahie le château comme tous les ans à cette période de l'année. Nous étions début juin et dans moins de deux semaines commenceraient les examens de fin d'année. Même les jumeaux Weasley d'habitude si blagueurs potassaient leurs cours.

Tout le monde était au travail, le match de quiddich entre Griffondor et Serpentard, le dernier de l'année, avait eu lieu la semaine de la rentrée (un samedi) et le résultat avait été des plus surprenant : un match nul. Les griffondors avaient marqués pas mal de buts mais leur avance avait été réduite à néant lorsque l'attrapeur adverse, Draco Malefoy, malgré une blessure au bras dû à un cognard particulièrement bien envoyé, attrapa le vif d'or en vol, mettant fin au match sur un résultat de 150 à 150.

Fred eut d'ailleurs un petit sourire amusé en se rappelant une scène qu'il avait surprit le soir même du match.

_Flash back_

Le roux avait décidé de s'éclipser de la fête qui battait son plein dans la salle commune de griffondor, car, malgré ce match nul, ils avaient une bonne chance d'être dans les premier du classement cette année encore s'ils ne perdaient aucun autre point d'ici la fin de l'année.

Bref, le batteur de l'épique des rouges et or avait décidé d'aller saluer son adversaire cloué à l'infirmerie pour cette nuit par ses bons soins. Il était vrai qu'avec un bras cassé Draco n'aurait dû rester que quelques minutes à l'infirmerie le temps qu'on le lui ressoude, mais c'était sans compter sur la maîtresse des lieux, Pompom Pomfresh qui avait insisté pour le garder plus longtemps. Fred était vraiment désolé de l'avoir cloué au lit alors qu'il aurait pu lui aussi faire la fête et c'est pourquoi il se rendait jusqu'à l'infirmerie en cette heure tardive pour lui apporter lui-même une bouteille de Bière au Beurre et quelques bonbons. Le blond les méritait vraiment après tout les efforts de gentillesse qu'il avait fait, y compris avec Hermione, depuis l'arrivée d'Eiden au château.

Cependant arrivé à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, il entendit deux voix discuter à voix basse et décida d'écouter silencieusement avant de donner ce qu'il avait prévu de donner au jeune Malefoy.

« Cette vieille bique exagère, franchement, je vais bien ! J'aurai pu repartir tout de suite ! »

« Draco » soupira une voix douce avec une intonation particulière.

« C'est vrai ! »

« Arrêtes de bouder. Franchement elle ne fait que son travail. Tu as manqué de faire une belle chute d'après ce qu'on m'a dit »

« Et qui t'as dit ça ? » La voix s'était soudain faite soupçonneuse.

« Un peu tout le monde » rigola l'autre voix et l'attrapeur des serpentard poussa franchement un soupir qui renforça le rire de l'autre... qui s'arrêta brusquement avec un léger craquement.

« Draco ! » siffla la voix maintenant beaucoup moins amusée.

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Tu... tu... roooooooo tu m'énerves ! »

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme »

« Non mais je rêve là...aïe... ah bah non tiens »

« Eiden, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te pince au juste ? »

« Rien truc moldu »

« Pfffffff. N'empêche, j'aime pas être coincé ici. »

« Dis le si je gène aussi, ton altesse »

«J'ai pas dit ça, et puis tu sais bien que non ! »

« Mouais, j'm'en doute un peu en effet »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?»

Il y eut un silence avant que la voix du blond ne reprenne.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es désespérant ! »

« Peut être... Les autres vont te chercher. »

« Je ne vais jamais aux fêtes rappelles toi »

« Oh mais je m'en rappelle. D'ailleurs tu vas où d'habitude ? »

« Chez mon père »

« Et il te laisse faire ? »

Pendant la conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes de serpentards, Fred s'était rapproché discrètement d'eux sans se faire remarquer, ainsi il ne loupa pas la réponse du brun qui était un simple haussement d'épaule.

Le roux ne manqua pas non plus la position des deux garçons.

Draco étant à l'infirmerie était logiquement couché dans son lit, ce qui était moins logique par contre, surtout pour de simples amis, était le fait qu'il avait visiblement attiré contre lui son vis-à-vis. Eiden était en effet à moitié allongé aux côtés du blond et avait la tête posée sur le creux de son épaule gauche. Le bras de l'héritier des Malefoy passé autour de sa taille fine complétait le tableau et finissait d'achever le peu de doute qu'il aurait pu rester au rouquin, qui ressorti tout aussi discrètement qu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie.

_Fin Flash Back_

Oui, même en y repensant maintenant Fred avait du mal à y croire et pourtant n'était pas vraiment surpris des inclinations du fils de son professeur de potions.

Même lorsqu'il était encore Harry, le jeune brun n'avait jamais réellement montré d'affinité forte pour une jeune fille, excepté Cho Chang bien sûr, mais étant une joueuse de quiddich elle n'avait rien de particulièrement féminin.

Non ce qui avait surpris le roux n'était pas le fait qu'Eiden aime un garçon mais plutôt _quel_ garçon il aimait visiblement.

Mais cela expliquait aussi beaucoup de choses, les changements agréables chez le blond par exemple. Et c'est surtout pour cette dernière raison et l'amitié qu'il portait au jeune brun, que Fred garda le secret, même de son jumeau...

OoOoO

« Excusez moi de vous déranger Pomonna, mais je dois vous emprunter Monsieur Snape un instant », annonça le professeur mac Gonnagal d'une voix douce alors que les serpentards de cinquièmes années assistait à leur cours de botanique en commun avec les serdaigles.

« Ce ne sera pas long » assura t elle avec un petit sourire alors que le jeune brun se levait sous les regards curieux de ses camarades et la rejoignait à la sortie de la serre.

Eiden repoussa distraitement la porte de la serre, la laissant ainsi sans même le savoir légèrement entrouverte, et se tourna vers son ancienne directrice de maison.

« Monsieur Snape j'ai reçu ce matin même une notification du Ministère de l'Education et de la Jeunesse de votre pays d'origine » commença la professeur de métamorphose. « Il semble que vous ayez fait une demande pour passer vos Buses en Russie ? »

« C'est exacte professeur », reconnu facilement Eiden qui était soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça.

« Vous ne les passerez donc pas parmi nous ? » questionna de nouveau l'enseignante en lui tendant une enveloppe de papier contenant ses convocations pour ses épreuves en Russie.

« Si professeur », répondit calmement le garçon en saisissant l'enveloppe tendue.

Minerva Mac Gonagal se figea quelque peu en entendant cette réponse.

« J'ai peur d'avoir mal saisi Monsieur Snape, vous passerez vos Buses en Angleterre ET en Russie ? »

« Oui professeur c'est cela. »

« Mais les épreuves tombent la même semaine ! »

« Oui professeur, je le sais » répondit simplement Eiden avec un doux sourire et un haussement d'épaule. « C'est là l'un des seul avantage du décalage horaire que je connaisse. Y'a-t-il autre chose ? » demanda t il poliment.

« Euh... Non... non vous pouvez retourner en classe ».

« Merci professeur » salua poliment Eiden avant de rentrer de nouveau dans sa classe, ne manquant pas le regard incrédule de sa professeur de botanique et de ses camarades de maison et celui, mi-admiratif mi-envieux des serdaigles. Haussant les épaules avec fatalisme, le garçon se rassit à sa place et repris calmement sa transplantation de plantes velue et carnivore.

OoOoO

« Tu passes tes Buses dans deux pays ? » s'étonna Draco le soir même alors qu'il se trouvait seul en compagnie de son petit ami à la bibliothèque, à l'abri des regards.

Eiden releva le nez de son livre d'arithmancie russe, gentiment envoyé par ses frères et sœurs pendant ses vacances forcées au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et acquiesça distraitement tout en tournant une page.

« Mais c'est un travail énorme ! Où est l'intérêt de cela ? »

« Je ne passe pas les mêmes matières, certaines existantes ici ne le sont pas a Igosty ou l'inverse »

« Igosty ? »

« Mon ancienne école en Russie. »

« Mais... Comment as-tu même réussi à suivre les cours qu'il te manque ? »

« Mes amis, ma sœur » répondit le fils du professeur de potion simplement.

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris mais, voyant l'air d'intense concentration de son petit ami dans ses cours, n'insista pas plus que ça.

« Il faudra comme même que tu m'expliques l'intérêt de la chose un de ses jours. »

Eiden ne fit que sourire pour toute réponse.

OoOoO

La tension dans la tour des griffondors était à son comble, en effet c'était bientôt les Buses pour les cinquièmes, dont Hermione Granger faisait partie pour le plus grand malheur de ses camarades de maison. En effet la jeune fille semblait s'être transformée en dragon depuis le début du mois de Mai et cela allait en empirant plus on s'approchait du mois de juin et des examens. Certains rouge et or en venaient même à souhaité qu'on avance les épreuves pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau respirer et parler dans leur salle commune sans que leur préfète ne fonde sur eux parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit.

Mais heureusement pour tous ces pauvres petits lionceaux désemparés, les Buses arrivèrent à grands pas et la valse des examens pu commencer...

OoOoO

Eiden se leva en sursaut quand son réveille bipa une simple fois et il sorti de son lit pour la douche en quatrième vitesse. Il avait choisit de resté dans les appartements de son père pendant la période des examens pour plusieurs raisons : Une il pouvait dormir aux heures qui l'arrangeaient, deux le salon était relier au réseau de cheminette de son ancienne école pour la durée de la semaine exceptionnellement.

Le garçon sorti cependant rapidement de la douche, habillé simplement d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt bleu nuit, ses cheveux attaché à la va vite. Il saisit son sac qu'il avait préparé avant d'aller s'allonger deux heures plus tôt et se dirigea vers la cheminée où il lança une poignée de poudre verte avant d'annoncer sa destination.

Quelques minutes plus tard il sortait d'un autre conduit de cheminée, peu enduit de cendre devant un regard amusé qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an maintenant, celui de son ancien professeur de sortilège Madame Frilutazi.

« **Eiden » **salua t elle simplement.

Le garçon s'inclina respectueusement en remontant son sac sur les épaules.

**« Vien je vais te mener jusque devant ta salle »**

**« Merci professeur »**

La femme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage calme et à la démarche droite sorti alors du bureau où Eiden avait atterrit et guida le garçon dans le château jusqu'au couloir menant à la salle d'enchantement.

Un léger brouhaha se fit de plus en plus nettement entendre alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle et bientôt le jeune slave pu distinguer ses anciens camarades d'école dans leurs uniformes.

Cependant il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer les autres et bientôt il se senti prit dans une étreinte de fer par un garçon de deux têtes plus grand que lui, aux cheveux châtain clair légèrement en bataille et aux yeux mauves malicieux.

**« Zack » **

**« Yahn » **salua simplement Eiden dans le retour en étreignant son ami à son tour.

**« Tu nous as tellement manqué cette année » **soupira le garçon en le relâchant** « Ici sans toi ce n'est pas pareil vraiment. J'ai appris pour cet été, je suis désolé Eiden, tellement, je tuerai ce porc à main nue !... Dis moi tes cheveux ont encore poussés la vache ! Par contre t'es toujours un Mini Pouce ! »**

**« Je t'emmerde Yahn ! »**

**« Moi aussi chéri, moi aussi » **se moqua le châtain et Eiden se senti immédiatement chez lui. **« Allez allons voir les autres mon frère. HEY ! Vous tous, regardez qui est là !! »**

**« EIDEN !! »**

OoOoO

Blaise regarda son camarade et ami se laisser tomber littéralement sur le banc à côté de lui.

Les Buses n'avaient commencée que de l'avant-veille déjà Eiden ressemblait à un toxico en phase de sevrage. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, un appétit de moineau et passait d'une langue à l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte dans ses conversations.

Le garçon n'avait pas dû avoir plus de 5 heures de sommeil en tout sur ces dernière 48 heures, 60 même si on prenait en compte le temps que lui rajoutait les différents décalages horaires. Franchement, à côté de lui, Blaise ne pouvait être que calme vis-à-vis de ses examens.

Eiden passait son peu de temps libre dans ses bouquins, enchaînaient les examens théoriques le matin et pratiques l'après-midi avec eux, avant de s'allonger deux heures et de repartir vers la Russie où il recommençait le même manège. Le serpentard ne savait pas où il trouvait les ressources pour le faire et ne pouvait être qu'admiratif de cela.

C'est ainsi que le lundi les élèves de Poudlard passèrent les épreuves de métamorphoses, le mardi celle sortilège, le mercredi l'histoire de la magie et les soins aux créatures magiques, le jeudi la divination/arithmancie et les potions théorique, le vendredi les potions pratiques et l'astronomie.

En parallèle Eiden passa le lundi l'arithmancie et l'espagnol en Russie, le mardi le combats magiques et la magie mentale, le mercredi la magie astrale et runique, le jeudi les épreuves théoriques de potions, métamorphose et sortilèges, et enfin le vendredi les épreuves pratiques de ces trois mêmes matières.

Autant dire que quand il rentra chez son père le matin aux alentours de 8 heures en Angleterre, alors que son horloge interne complètement déréglée hésitait entre minuit et trois heures du matin, le garçon s'effondra comme une masse dans son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Sévérus le trouva quand il passa vérifier que son enfant été bien rentré. Le professeur de potion eut un sourire attendrit devant l'adolescent niché comme un chaton sur ses couvertures et rouler en une petite boule. Il ôta alors délicatement les chaussures de son fils, dégagea le plus possible ses vêtements pour le mettre alaise et, après l'avoir couvert délicatement d'une couette, le laissa dormir de tout son soul.

OoOoO

Lord Voldemort, auto proclamé ainsi par ailleurs, regarda avec une satisfaction des plus satisfaites sa dernière création machiavélique. Avec cela, aucun doute qu'il n'aurait pas de problème pour prendre le pouvoir sur le monde magique s'il le voulait. Et il le voulait.

Cependant prendre le pouvoir n'était pas la première utilité de sa dernière trouvaille, non il s'agissait d'un test. D'un double test en réalité, pour savoir les résistances possibles de ses ennemis et les capacités probables de ses futurs alliés. Après tout c'était la période des examens non ?

C'était un test dangereux, qui pouvait lui coûter beaucoup, mais... Mais il en avait assez d'être entouré d'incapables finis et s'ils survivaient à ça alors...

Le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle éclata d'un rire totalement psychopate en se frottant les mains d'anticipation.

OoOoO

La fin de l'année était finalement arrivée, tant bien que mal. Tous les examens étaient passés, pour tout le monde, et les élèves profitaient de leur dernière semaine au château pour bronzer au soleil et récupérer du stress et de la fatigue occasionnés par les semaines précédentes.

Les élèves de cinquième année de serpentard ne faisait pas exception à la règle et c'est pourquoi Pansy, Blaise, Draco et Eiden pouvaient être trouvés plus ou moins allongés dans l'herbe en dessous d'un chêne du parc en cet après midi ensoleillé. Théo était un peu plus loin en compagnie de sa petite amie de serdaigle, Blaise et Draco se disputaient sur un échiquier magique, Pansy vernissait ses ongles d'orteils et Eiden somnolait, un livre ouvert sur son ventre et le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui.

Pansy regardait faire ses amis en souriant d'amusement devant les répliques que s'envoyait Draco et Blaise pris dans leur partie d'échec et avec un air plus attendrit en voyant Eiden piquer de plus en plus du nez. Elle aurait pu l'embêter en le réveillant en sursaut, mais elle ne le fit pas. Parce que son ami était très fatigué et qu'elle le savait bien, et aussi parce qu'il était trop mignon ainsi. Le jeune russe avait réussit l'exploit de passer ses Buses en Angleterre ET dans son pays simultanément, il passait les anglaises la journée avec eux et, grâce au décalage horaire, pouvait passer les russes pendant la nuit. Il n'avait donc pas dormi beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Pansy n'avait toujours pas compris d'ailleurs pourquoi son jeune ami avait passé ses examens dans les deux pays alors qu'un seul aurait suffit pour son dossier scolaire et elle interrogea ses amis à se propos, alors qu'ils remettaient leurs pièces en place pour une nouvelle partie.

« Hum les gars ? »

« Ouais Pans', tu veux jouer ? » proposa immédiatement Blaise en se tournant vers elle.

« Non, merci. En fait je me demandais... Est ce que l'un d'entre vous sait pourquoi Eiden a passé tous ces examens, les russes et les anglais je veux dire ? »

« Bah, demandes lu... » commença Blaise avant de se rendre compte du fait que leur camarade était complètement dans les bras de Morphée maintenant. « Oh je vois » conclu t il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Question d'honneur » répondit alors calmement Draco en se décalant pour déplacer son petit ami dans une position un peu plus confortable sans le réveiller pour autant.

Une fois ceci fait il nota les regards interrogatifs que lui envoyaient ses meilleurs amis et retient un soupir.

« Je me posais la question alors je lui ai déjà demandé » expliqua t il « Il se trouve que si Eiden veut un jour travailler en Russie ou même simplement conserver ses droits dans sa famille, il doit avoir ses diplômes russes. Le niveau est beaucoup plus difficile qu'ici d'après ce que j'ai compris, les matières ne sont pas les mêmes et les professeurs sont beaucoup plus sélectifs. Autant on s'en fichera s'il ne passe pas ses études en Russie et les examens de passage de fin d'année de l'école comme ici pour la 1ère, 2ème, 3ème, 4ème et 6ème année, autant il faut qu'il ait ses Buses et ses ASPICS ou leurs équivalents dans son pays obligatoirement. »

« La mentalité russe est vraiment quelque chose » énonça Blaise pensif.

« Pourquoi crois tu qu'on nous surnomme les « sorciers de glace » », intervint une voix douce mais fatiguée et tous se tournèrent vers Eiden qui venait d'émerger de son somme. « Et puis, cette question d'honneur n'est en fait vraiment valable que dans les grandes familles nobles » rajouta t il sans y penser avec un bâillement.

Blaise, Draco et Pansy sentirent leurs mâchoires se décrocher pour aller se fracasser sur le sol.

« Ça veux dire que... tu en es un ? Je veux dire tu es un noble ? » demanda Blaise en reprenant rapidement ses esprits.

Eiden le regarda encore un peu dans le vague avant de saisir le sens des paroles de l'italien et des siennes dans le même temps.

« Eh bien...euh... oui » répondit il d'une toute petite voix en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, signe de malaise chez lui.

« Wow trop cool ! » s'exclama alors le brun faisant éclater de rire les trois autres.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'attitude qu'on attend d'un sorcier descendant d'une lignée noble tu sais ? » fit remarqué Pansy. « Enfin je veux dire, tu n'as pas les chevilles enflées et un melon à la place de la tête et ton attitude timide ne va pas du tout avec ton statu. »

Le jeune russe poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur avant de dire un simple « Je sais » en haussant les épaules.

Draco leva un sourcil amusé à cette attitude tout à fait a-noble et le jeune russe, s'en rendant compte, rougit simplement, ce qui relança le fou rire des trois autres serpentard.

« Oh ça va hein ! » bougonna le fils du professeur de potion avant de repartir dans un fou rire avec ses amis.

OoOoO

Le festin de fin d'année serait le lendemain soir, et après demain ils rentreraient tous chez eux, certains, la majorité, en vacances et d'autre définitivement, comme lui.

C'était ce à quoi était en train de penser Georges Weasley en cette soirée de la fin juin en regardant attentivement le décor autour de lui. Merlin que ça allait lui manquer ! Il avait passé les sept plus merveilleuses années de son existence ici et dans deux petits jours ce serait fini, définitivement, et ça lui filait le cafard.

Il ne pourrait plus embêter la vieille Mac Gonagal, ni Flitwick, ni Chourave, ni Snape... Bon peut être que si pour Snape, après tout il était ami avec son fils.

Georges retient un sourire ironique en dirigeant sur regard d'abord sur la table des enseignants où beaucoup manquaient à commencer par le Directeur lui-même. En effet cette année, les professeurs Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick et Vector avaient dû quitter le château pour la soirée en raison de problèmes avec les examens officiels des quatrièmes et septièmes années dans leurs matières respectives. Trelawney était dans sa tour come d'habitude et Hagrid avait dû rapporter les spécimens de tortue de feu qu'on lui avait confié le temps des examens de fin d'année.

Puis le roux regarda en direction de ses camarades d'école, ses amis, dans sa maison d'abord puis chez les poussoufles, serdaigles et serpentards, bon un seul serpentard.

L'exemple de bonnes relations d'Eiden avec des gens de toutes les maisons confondues avait poussé certains autres à se rapprocher aussi. Peu avec des serpentards il fallait bien le reconnaître, très peu étant aussi ouverts et sympathiques que le jeune slave, mais du moins les poussoufles étaient moins cantonnés à leur maison qu'avant.

Mais, cette calme contemplation qu'il effectuait s'arrêta brusquement, comme toutes les conversations dans la Grande Salle quand un « BANG ! » sonore ébranla tout Poudlard.

OoOoO

Des bruits assourdissants commencèrent alors à s'élever aux alentours du château et tous se redressèrent d'un bond, se précipitant vers la porte ou les fenêtres.

Le hurlement de pure terreur d'une poussoufle de première année força enfin le corps professoral à réagir, du moins ce qu'il en restait.

« Tous les élèves de première à quatrième suivez vos préfets jusqu'à vos salles communes, en vitesse ! » ordonna Mac Gonnagal aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

« Les septième, sixième et cinquième qui savent se battre à l'épée avec moi, les autres aux salles communes, protégez les plus jeunes ! » ordonna à son tour le professeur de DCFM.

Les cinquièmes années partirent en grande majorité vers leurs salles communes, n'ayant pas eu d'initiation au combat à l'épée magique par manque de temps cette année, seuls les descendants de familles sorcières Sang Pur pour la plus part restèrent : deux poussoufles, Neville Longdubat pour les griffondors, Mélanie Vianne pour les serdaigles et enfin Blaise, Théodore et Eiden pour les serpentards.

Draco comme Pansy, en tant que préfets, avaient été chargés d'escorter les plus jeunes et étaient donc déjà sortis de la salle.

Le nombre de sixième année prêt à se battre n'était pas de beaucoup supérieur à celui des cinquièmes années, dix élèves en tout, toutes maisons confondues. Enfin, seuls quinze septièmes années les complétèrent, en grande majorité des griffondors dont Fred et Georges Weasley, Angélina Johnson et Lee Jordan.

Les vingt-neuf élèves suivirent donc en courant leur professeur de DCFM jusqu'à la porte principale du château, que cette dernière ouvrit brusquement, pour voir des hordes entières de zombies qui envahissait le parc de Poudlard.

Le directeur absent, les protections du château s'étaient affaiblies et les revenants n'avaient pas eut beaucoup de mal à les pénétrer.

La plus jeune Mage de Combat à deux runes depuis trois siècles comprit rapidement que l'investigateur de cette attaque avait aussi ses contacts au Ministère de la Magie et que c'était lui qui avait réussit à éloigné le plus possible les membres du corps professoral pour les laisser affaiblis et vulnérables.

Les zombies étaient des créatures de la nuit, nés de la mort de sorciers ou moldus tués eux même par des zombies. On racontait que le tout premier zombie avait été créé des centaines d'années plus tôt par un sorcier fou qui voulait ramener sa femme décédée en couche à la vie. Depuis, ils n'avaient fait que se multiplier d'années en années, de pays en pays, jusqu'à ceux que des guerriers les déciment à l'aide d'épée magiques. C'était en effet le seul moyen de les tuer, les sorts ne les atteignant pas le moins du monde.

Enfin, beaucoup avait cru cette espèce éradiquée complètement lorsque, quelques centaines d'année plutôt, la Reine Vampire Russe, Stellania Zorkofsky avait avec l'aide de ses hommes pratiqué un rituel magique très puissant qui avait entraîné une onde de choc magique magistrale détruisant tous les zombies des milliers de kilomètre à la ronde. Visiblement, cet avis avait été erroné, sûrement certains zombies avaient ils étaient hors de portée de l'onde de choc. Après tout il suffisait qu'un seul en ait réchappé pour qu'il puisse de nouveau en créé des centaines.

Et des centaines de zombies c'était justement ce qui leur arrivait droit dessus en ce moment. Créatures incontrôlables et difficilement destructibles.

Alexandra Swaper regarda rapidement les élèves rassemblés autour d'elle, à eux trente ils étaient le seul espoir de Poudlard et de ses habitants de sortirent vivant de cette pagaille.

Alors, après avoir prit une grande inspiration, la Mage de Combat se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille, transformant rapidement ses vêtements en son ensemble de combat et appelant à elle son épée à double tranchant, sa ceinture grise flottant en partie derrière elle dans le vent.

Ses élèves l'imitèrent presque immédiatement et la plus grande bataille qu'eut connue le château de Poudlard depuis 50 ans commença...

OoOoO

Blaise baissa rapidement la tête en voyant un disque d'un métal inconnu passé au ras de lui et faire un arc de cercle, tel un boomrang, tranchant net sur son passage la tête de cinq zombies. Le disque retourna dans la main de son propriétaire dans un « Clash ! » sec et Blaise jeta un rapide regard à son camarade qu'il remercia du regard.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur les questions qui affluèrent dans sa tête en voyant la tenue que revêtait le garçon mais se promit de les lui poser plus tard.

Eiden passa devant lui en courant, relançant son disque dans une autre direction où Georges - ou était ce Fred ?- Weasley semblait être en difficulté par un trop grand nombre de zombie, comme lui-même quelques secondes auparavant.

Les pans de la veste longue en cuir du jeune slave claquaient derrière lui dans le vent suivant l'avancée rapide du garçon. Il revêtait des bottes en cuir noir et à trois attaches d'argents qui lui montaient jusqu'en dessous des genoux. La première attache au niveau de ses chevilles avait la forme d'une lune, la seconde au milieu de son mollet d'étoile et la troisième, sous les genoux de deux crocs pointu. Une bande de tissus retenait un canif contre sa cuisse dénuée juste au dessus duquel arrivait le court short de tissus bleu nuit et très épais d'Eiden. Par-dessus le tout il y avait une ceinture où était une attache pour son fameux disque d'argent, et une chemise bleu nuit également, presque noir, sans manches et au col en V plongeant qui laissait apparaitre les deux chaines brillantes que portait tout le temps le garçon. Sa long veste était ajouté par-dessus l'ensemble et atteignait la deuxième attaches des ses bottes, ce qui conférait au garçon au physique androgyne l'allure d'un personnage de manga particulièrement redoutable tout en étant très sexy. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'étaient méchés de blancs et avaient raccourcies en une coiffure un peu plus punk dont de longues mèches effilées tricolores, noires, blanches et rouges, lui retombaient sur le front et les yeux. Ajoutez à l'ensemble des mitaines en cuir noir aux deux mains, deux épées effilées et aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs dans ces dernières et un arc argenté dans le dos et vous obteniez une des visions les plus étranges et les plus charmantes qu'aucun des combattants avait jamais vu.

Tous avaient d'ailleurs une petite seconde d'inattention quand ils notaient pour la première fois la silhouette d'Eiden avant de se remettre au combat, le remerciant des interventions régulières de son disque qui tranchait efficacement tête, bras ou jambes de zombies. Avec ses épées aussi Eiden faisait un véritable massacre dans les rangs adverses et Blaise n'avait plus aucun doute devant l'appartenance de son ami et camarade à une famille noble en Russie. C'était un guerrier redoutable et Blaise n'ignorait pas que les jeunes nobles russes étaient formés très tôt à l'art du combat.

Cependant, malgré les capacités surprenantes aussi bien des élèves de Poudlard que de leur professeur, le combat tournait lentement mais sûrement à l'avantage des zombies. Ceux-ci arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux, attirés par les odeurs de sueurs et de sangs du combat.

Les sorciers étaient de plus en plus fatigués et blessés.

Eiden parvint enfin à atteindre la hauteur de son professeur de DCFM. Il ne l'aimait pas mais n'était pas stupide, elle était une guerrière redoutable et très compétente. De son côté Alexandra avait elle aussi noté les capacités surprenantes du fils de son collègue détesté, surtout en sachant que l'enfant était d'une nature pacifique et aimante première. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait se battre dans sa classe cette année lors des épreuves pratiques, il était contre nature de forcer quelqu'un d'une telle candeur au combat.

« Professeur ! » appela Eiden d'une voix forte tout en continuant à sa battre tout comme la mage de Combat elle-même. « Ils sont trop nombreux, nous n'arriveront à rien comme ça ! »

« Quelle autre solution proposes tu ? » cria la femme dans le retour, plus pour faire porter sa voix au milieu des bruits de la bataille que par colère. Elle savait reconnaître les capacités intellectuels des gens qui l'entouraient ainsi que leurs ressources et cet enfant ne manquait ni de l'une ni de l'autre.

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler du Rituel Aurum ? »

« Celui de la Reine Russe ? »

« Exacte ! Il nous débarrasserait de tous ces...d'eux tous d'un coup ! »

« Mais personne ne sait comment le réaliser, c'est un secret de famille très bien conservé ! » cria le professeur de DCFM tout en décapitant un zombie proche.

« La Reine est ma grande sœur ! » hurla Eiden dans le retour en se débarrassant également d'un zombie, manquant par la même l'expression de stupéfaction totale qui passa sur le visage de son professeur honnis. « Ecoutez je peux faire ce rituel mais je ne peux pas me concentrer dessus et me battre en même temps ! »

« Si je te protèges tu pourrais le faire ? »

« Oui, je crois ! »

« Mais il demande une grande puissance magique et peux tuer celui qui le fait tu en es conscient ?! »

« C'est notre seule chance ! Même si les secours sont en route, ils n'arriveront pas à temps ! »

« Tu as raison, Eiden je te jure sur ma magie de te protéger jusqu'à la mort ! Commence ton rituel je m'occupes des zombies autour de nous ! »

Le jeune slave hocha simplement la tête avant de planter avec force ses deux épées dans le sol.

OoOoO

Fred vit avec stupeur son jeune ami qui, après avoir visiblement discuté avec leur professeur, planta ses épées dans le sol se privant de toute protection.

Un regard échangé rapidement avec son jumeaux et Blaise Zambany lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient tout les trois sautés à la même conclusion. Ils se précipitèrent donc en direction de leur ami mais virent avec surprise que Swaper défendait le garçon avec rage tout en laissant un espace libre autour de ce dernier dont les deux mains avaient commencé à luire étrangement.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de l'étrange couple, plus ils distinguaient les détails de ce que faisait Eiden. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait réciter quelque chose encore et encore.

Tout ce passe alors très vite : Un zombie planta une épée dans le ventre de la professeur de DCFM qui s'effondra au sol au moment même où le fils du professeur de potion s'élevait légèrement du sol, brillant d'un halo d'un blanc pure qui explosa soudainement.

OoOoO

Eiden ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et commença à psalmodier en ancien russe :

**Que vienne ici le jour nouveau**

**Que les morts retournent dans leur tombeau**

**Que par mon âme et ma magie**

**Vienne la fin des zombies**

Il répéta encore et encore cette complainte, vaguement conscient des bruits du combat autour de lui alors que Swaper lui servait de garde du corps. Sa magie commença alors à pulser au fond de lui, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus douloureusement aussi. Il sentait ses mains le bruler, signe que la magie s'agluttinnait en elles, il devait maintenant la faire décoller en une boule.

Répétant encore et encore son mantra il se concentra pour que la magie explose, mais comprit vite le problème : il n'y en avait pas assez.

Se concentrant d'autant plus, il ne vit pas son corps se tendre à l'extrême, pas plus qu'il ne senti le barrage qui retenait ses pouvoirs magiques en attendant son nouvel anniversaire se fissurer et laisser couler une part de la puissance qu'il possédait. Il ne sentit pas non plus son énergie vitale se lier au processus pour le renforcer, pas plus qu'il ne se senti décoller légèrement du sol.

Enfin la boule d'énergie qu'il tenait dans ses mains, après s'être transformée en un halo de lumière l'entourant, explosa et projeta son onde de choc d'un blanc pure et aveuglant sur des milliers de kilomètres...

OoOoO

Le professeur Dumbledore, ses professeurs, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et quelques aurors arrivèrent en catastrophe à Poudlard. Ils avaient tous senti les protections de Poudlard s'affaiblir un instant avant de littéralement disparaitre au même moment qu'une onde de magie terrifiante par sa puissance secoua toute l'Angleterre, l'Irlande, et une bonne partie de l'Europe.

Cependant, rien ne les avaient préparés à ce qui les attendaient à leur arrivés.

Environ une trentaine d'élèves de Poudlard étaient inconscients à même le sol du parc, entourés de toutes parts de cadavres en état de décomposition avancé qui avaient dû être des zombies quelques secondes plus tôt. Albus repéra très vite sa professeur de DCFM et couru à ses côté tandis que tout les autres rassemblaient en un tas les corps morts des zombies et ramenaient les élèves inconscients à la vie à coup d'enervate et/ou de gifles.

Cependant le vieil homme senti son cœur se figer une seconde et avant de battre sourdement plus vite dans sa poitrine en découvrant le corps sans vie d'Alexandra Swaper, une épée de zombie traversant son corps qui était encore dans une position défensive à quelques pas d'une petite silhouette qui semblait être tombée brusquement au sol.

Le directeur de Poudlard retourna sur le dos le fils de son collègue et ami Sévérus, ne remarquant pas celui-ci le voir faire et courir en sa direction, et nota le teint de porcelaine de l'adolescent, ses lèvres bleuies, son souffle qui diminuait rapidement, et ses mains brulées par un déferlement de magie sans précédant.

Albus Dumbledore compris soudainement _qui _avait effectué le rituel le plus dangereux de purification du monde magique et, avant même de se demander comment il avait pu l'apprendre, il réalisa que pour avoir protégé efficacement non seulement le château et ses habitant mais même tout le pays et peut être même une partie du continent, un enfant était en train de perdre sa vie.

OoOoO

Sévérus regarda l'infirmière allonger délicatement son fils sur un lit, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur serré.

Rien d'autre autour de lui ne comptait, ni les 28 élèves plus ou moins blessés qui s'étaient comportés en héros et qu'on amenait aussi à l'infirmerie ou à Sainte Mangouste selon les cas et la possibilité ou non de les transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital selon leur état ; ni les officiels du Ministère qui arrivaient rapidement pour prendre témoignages et mesures de sécurité; ni le corps mort d'Alexandra Swaper qu'on étendait dans une pièce isolée, vraiment rien à part son enfant.

Le jeune serpentard avait le visage aussi pâle que les neiges éternelles couvrant le sommet d'une montagne, ses lèvres étaient bleues et son corps froid. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus lentement et faiblement dans le même temps que ses battements cardiaques ralentissaient comme les battements d'ailes d'un papillon mourant, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement...

**FIN DU PREMIER TOME**

* * *

**Je ne rajouterai qu'une chose : rewiew ??**


	41. Fin?

**Re bonsoir à toutes et à toutes !**

**Eh oui c'est encore moi, la vilaine méchante anonyma 1.**

**C'est bizarre je les sentais venir tout vos « OH espèce de sadique pourquoooooooooooooooooi tu coupe là ?? »**

**Ma réponse à cette question très profonde et existentielle : PARCE QUE ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAH !**

**Hum, désolée, j'ai les tendances psychopathes du petit bonhomme orangina rouge parfois mdr.**

**Bon alors je vous poste cette rapidement note pour plusieurs raisons :**

**1- SONDAGE IMPORTANT: Voulez vous la suite du Jardin d'Eiden, le tome 2 quoi, à la suite directe du tome 1 ou sur une nouvelle histoire?? Personnellement j'aime l'idée de la seconde histoire mais après si une majorité me déclare qu'ils préfèrent le contraire, je peux m'adapter.**

**2- Le nom du deuxième tome quoi qu'il en soit se nomme ... Tadam... LES FLEURS DE SANGS oui oui on reste dans le domaine du jardinage je sais. Il comportera certainement autant de chapitres que le tome un, voir plus puisqu'il comportera après tout l'été de tous nos héros au début donc...**

**3- Bon les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits au moins au brouillon donc le temps de la mise en page et du rattrapage intensif, ils pourront être bientôt en ligne. Mais, MAIS, M.A.I.S. je ne posterais que lorsque j'aurai atteins les 350 rewiews MINIMUM avec le Jardin d'Eiden.Car considérant que mon histoire est en alerte pour 116 personnes et mes hits du derniers chapitres avaient atteins les 299 donc je pense que c'est gérable à vous tous de faire 40 rewiews non? De toutes façons je ne négocierais pas ce point Na! Non mais! et oui c'est du chantage je le sais et je m'en fou lol. (En plus honnêtement rien qu'avec les réponses au sondage si dessus, le nombre de rewiews devrait pas être le bout du monde à atteindre!)**

**4- Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser qu'une mise en page corrigé des 40 chapitres de cette histoire (pour tout le tome 1!) vont être corrigés très prochaine. Adieu fautes d'orthographes. Je ne modifierai pas l'histoire du tout, je vais juste corriger les trop nombreuses fautes qui s'y trouvent. Ainsi quand vous voudrez le relire (ou même moi y'a pas de raison) ce sera une version grammaticalement correcte que vous rencontrerez chouette non??**

**5- Enfin dernière information JE RECHERCHER UN/UNE BETA LECTEUR/TRICE POUR LE PROCHAIN TOME. Il/elle aura la corvée (oui oui une corvée je vous jure!) de repasser derrière moi pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas une faute ou deux qui traine encore, mais en récompense il/elle aura le privilège de lire tous mes chapitres en exclu. Bah oui faut bien que ça se compense quelque part aussi. Si vous êtes intéressé(e ) laissez moi juste un message privé je vous recontacterai!**

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir, à très bientôt pour : les résultats du sondage, le nouveau tome et la suite des aventures d'Eiden Zakary Snape... s'il reste en vie bien sûr.**


	42. Les Fleurs de sang

**Oooooooooooooooooooookay!**

**Donc me revoilou, encore, oui oui je sais je vous gave lol.**

**Bon suite à mes (toute contente) 367 rewiews je fais ce que j'ai promis, je vous livre la suite tout bientôt... **

**En suite par rapport au sondage, merci à tous d'y avoir participé, bon selon le nombres de réponses en rewiew ou en MP que j'ai reçu, je vais faire comme j'avais au départ penser : la suite sera mis dans une histoire à part. Son nom est donc Les Fleurs de Sangs et vous trouverez tout bientôt le lien dans ma bio. Et je met celle ci en statu complete (grand sourire niais)**

**Merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui se sont proposé en béta, je vous recontacte dans l'après midi je pense pour voir qui fera quoi.**

**Voilà, ceci étant dit, je vous dit à tout bientôt avec Les Fleurs de Sangs, et merci encore de m'avoir lu, de me lire encore, et de continuer à me lire prochainement.**

**Enoooooooooooormes bisous**

**Anonyma1**

**Ps : Comme je suis toute mimi (qui a dit non??) et que je veux me rattraper un peu de cette fin sadique je vous met une bande annonce à la cinéma grand frisson pour le prochain tome...**

**/Musique qui faire peur on/**

**_Ils ont découverts des secrets..._**

**Sévérus dans la salle des professeur "C'est mon fils" **

**_Il y a eut de nouvelles alliances..._**

**Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Draco et Eiden riant dans la salle comune des vert et argent**

**_Des trahisons..._**

**Ron lancant un regard mauvais en direction d'Eiden au cours de potion**

**_Des batailles..._**

**Déferlement des zombies sur Poudlard, Alexandra Swaper et ses élèves se jetant à corps perdu dans la Bataille**

**_Et des pertes..._**

**La Mage de combat s'effondrant au sol une épée plantée au traves du corps.**

**_Mais rien n'est encore fini_**

**_Noir_**

**Draco faisant volte face, baguette à la main**

**_Noir_**

**Mayushka tirant Hermione violemment par la main **

**_Noir_**

**Sévérus agenouillé devant Voldemort**

**_Noir_**

**Dumbledore qui se lève de son bureau fou de rage**

**_Noir_**

**Des ombres mouvantes sur un vieux mur décrepie**

**_Noir_**

**_Les aventures continuent!_**

**_Romance_**

**_Action_**

**_Humour_**

**_Mais aussi drame_**

**_NOIR_**

**Les Fleurs de Sangs, **

**Prochainement sur vos écrans...**

**/Musique qui fait peur off/**


End file.
